When I Need You Most
by TextMessage
Summary: It's nearly a year later after Sonic's disappearance, and life moves on for everyone, except for Amy, who still clings on to the hope he's still alive out there. Soon, her life takes a turn for the worst. Will someone save her in time? *NEW, LONG CHAPTER 21 UP!* :D
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscing

**Hi you guys! And here is the sequel all of you have been wanting for a while since the end of part 1, so here's part 2!  
**

**I spent a lot of time on it, and here it is! xD  
**

**Enjoy...**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter One: Reminiscing**

* * *

_Nearly one year later..._

_[Amy's P.O.V.]_

_It's been what? Close to a year now, I believe, since... Sonic disappeared... Left everyone behind... but not of his own accord...  
_

_No.. it was no one's fault... but one...  
_

_Only one...  
_

_I remember that day so clearly like I can reach out and touch the soft grass on the cliff, taste the salty winds on the tip of my tongue as my mouth was open to scream out for him to come back, or smell the scent of blood, sweat, and death that was all around me as I was kneeling down on the ground leading to the top of the tall, steep, cliff. I can see it before my eyes, when I close them, replaying again and again like it was really happening right in front of me once more.  
_

_Contrary to this... it all just seems like a lost dream when I think about it sometimes. Like it never even really happened, and he would be sitting right there, in the living, by my side with my head resting on his shoulders like always. _

_But he's not there... I feel absolutely..._

_Nothing... It's cold... I feel cold._

_To feel his warm, strong body next to mine when I go to sleep each night._

_But he's not there... I sleep..._

_Alone... I'm still cold, and it's lonely..._

_Hearing his sweet, kind voice speak to me everyday like I would expect him to._

_But he's not here... I hear..._

_Nothing..! It feels so empty without him by my side. Talking to me, laughing with me, smiling at me... Just him being there with me brought me so much joy, but now... _

_Everything sounds so... looks so empty to me... Expect for- _

_Well, I'll explain that a little bit later, if you don't mind me... _

_Who's fault is it? Who's doing made this happen, made this my reality to this very day. _

_WHO'S? WHO'S AT FAULT HERE? WHO? JUST WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD WOULD PUT ME AND EVERYONE ELSE THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN, SUFFERING, AND ANGUISH?  
_

_WHO COULD BE SO CRUEL..?  
_

_So self centered... so evil, so such of a son a bitch enough to do this to me, his family, and to all his friends? To put us through so much indescribable pain and suffering?  
_

_Ha, I keep repeating myself, because it's been in my mind for so long, but-  
_

_I already know the answer to that question..._

_And I will not change my mind or my answer for the world..._

_His name is Darren... It was and is all his fault that Sonic's gone from my life... from his family's... and his friend's..._

_I know he did! I just know it... deep down in my heart, I have a feeling that he's the one who kil-... made Sonic **disappear** from my life...  
_

_(For acknowledgement... I can't say Sonic is dead... I just can't... Come right out and say or even think that he's dead... gone forever... When I have a gut feeling that he's still alive somewhere...)  
_

_On the day, he disappeared, 25 July 2024 to be specific, I wanted to literally kill Darren for what he'd done. My sundress was soaked in my tears that feel for mourning Sonic's... disappearance. Naturally, my twin sister, Rosy, and Scourge held me back from doing anything I would later regret, which I wouldn't!_

_How could I possibly regret wanting to STRANGLE the living daylights out of Darren? Just LOOK at what the trouble and harm he's done! He made Sonic disappear... by pushing him over that damn cliff for goodness' sake! I had a nice, long look over the top of cliff, and it looked like a long way down.I still get shudders every time I think about it.  
_

_I just can't imagine how Sonic... fell down there... and into those dark, cold... waters below...  
_

_It makes me **sick** to the stomach just to even think about it now...  
_

_Rosy and Scourge saw how much pain I was in, so they led me back home to rest some. Blaze came with us and forced Darren along as well, but she made sure to keep a good distance behind us, so not to upset me even more than I already was...  
_

_**XXXXX**  
_

_When we got back home, everyone met back up all together in the living room. Nicole, quite scared by the looks of it, was sitting on the coach as Melody and Chanel kept a close, watchful eye on her. Manic and the rest of the guys had killed most of Gambinos' men and held the rest of them hostage for questioning. Tails called up my father and Tony to inform them, and they had made plans to transport the hostages back into the United States for Tony's men to interrogate.  
_

_All was there, except for one. Everyone was looking around the room and at the same time asking "Where's Sonic?" or "Why isn't Sonic with us?"  
_

_Also, one of them then asked. "Why is Blaze holding Darren like that?" I think Chanel was the one who asked us that.  
_

_Me, Rosy, Scourge, and Blaze looked at one another solemnly as we were trying to figure out what to say to them. Darren, however, kept his eyes glued to the floor.  
_

_I could see he'd rather not face everyone when we told them what happened...  
_

_Without thinking about it, I screamed out. "SONIC'S GONE!"  
_

_"WHAT?" Everyone seemed to screamed the word all at once toward me. "HOW?"  
_

_"SONIC WAS FIGHTING WITH DARREN, WHEN HE GOT PUSHED OVER THE CLIFF!" I yelled once more before I began sobbing uncontrollably into my sister's arms. Rosy, with tears in her own eyes, rubbed my back slowly and rested her head on top of my own. Scourge, behind my sister, held both of us as the others around us stood in complete shock.  
_

_The room went and stayed quiet for a good bit, not a single person spoke nor moved. What broke the silence was a soft cry coming from the top of the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.  
_

_My eyes traveled there to see Adda as she rubbed her teared up eyes. "I-Is my d-daddy... really.. gone-?"_

_Adda broke out into wet tears and began crying for her father. In a hurry, Chanel and Melody rushed toward the crying girl and to hold onto her tight. Patting her soft hair and wiping her eyes as she only continued to cry even more. Razor, behind her, was also crying when he heard what happened causing Scourge to run up and hold his boy tightly in his arms. Trying to calm him down, he rocked him back and forth.  
_

_I still see Adda and Razor's sadden expressions on their childish faces. Especially, little Adda's. She lost her father that day... I feel so terrible for her...  
_

_Tails, who seemed to be a daze, dialed Tony's number again, and somehow, managed to tell his father and the others what had transpired.  
_

_"Yes... It's true... sir."  
_

_Manic grabbed Darren by the collar to violently shake him back and forth. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, YOU DICK?"  
_

_"N-NOTHING! HE WAS THE ONE WHO-" Darren began to plead with him.  
_

_Manic reached back to punch Darren directly in the stomach making him cough up some more blood onto the floor. "SHUT UP!"  
_

_The guys, feeling the same way, surround Darren as well to yell unkind, unforgiving words to him, and even make a few threats. I can still see the seething hate in their eyes as they stared Darren down while he was trying to hide behind Blaze.  
_

_Cream and the other girls rushed up to my sister and I. "Amy, we're so sorry!" They cried.  
_

_"Amy... don't cry!"  
_

_"It'll be okay, Amy. We promi-"  
_

_Promise? You promise? Sonic promised me he would be back... now look at what has happened...  
_

_Their words escaped my thoughts as the only thing that mattered to me at that moment was Sonic. At that time, he was the only one I was concerned out, and he still is..._

_I looked up to the sound of Blaze yelling. "Huh?"  
_

_"MANIC, CALM DOWN!" Blaze yells for him to stop as he went to throw another punch at Darren.  
_

_The green hedgehog shook his head furiously. "NO! HE KILLED MY BROTHER! SO I'M GONNA RETURN THE FAVOR!"  
_

_Darren was still bleeding by this time and held up his fists in defense. "J-just try it!"  
_

_"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" My mother yelled from the doorway as she stepped in along with her body guards.  
_

_As I looked into her face, I could tell she was confused by what she was seeing, so... with much pain in our hearts... we told her everything. Lucrecia gasped as a look of shock and disbelief displayed on her features as she nearly fell back, but caught herself with the help of her body guards.  
_

_"I-Is this... is this true? Sonic's really dead?" I heard my mother ask us.  
_

_"Sonic's what?" We heard Sonia's voice from behind them as she walks slowly into the house. "T-that can't be.. it... M-my brother..."  
_

_We all nodded simultaneously. "Yes..."  
_

_"No..." Sonia, who had been out for nearly the entire day and was completely unaware of the events that took place, shook her head and looked down to the floor as her eyes began to water up. "NO!"  
_

_She began crying as well. Seeing her in this state, Rouge and Becky hug her and try to calm her down.  
My mother looked to Darren and pulled him away from Manic and the others to question him on what exactly happened.  
_

_"JAG, THEIR LEADER, MADE ME AND NICOLE DO IT! I SWEAR! HE WOULD HAVE KILLED US AND HURT YOUR FAMILY IF WE DIDN'T!"  
_

_Nicole jumped up from the couch. "YEAH!"  
_

_Darren nodded. "THEY FORCED US TO DO EVERYTHING! EVEN DISTRACT THE GIRLS TO GET YOU AND THEM OUT OF THE HOUSE! WE JUST WANTED TO PROTECT YOU GUYS! THEN SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS BUSTED INTO THEIR HIDEOUT AND STARTED SHOOTING AT US! I RAN WITH SONIC CHASING AFTER ME!  
_

_HE STARTED FIGHTING WITH ME, SO I FIGHT BACK FOR SELF-DEFENSE WHEN I WAS TRYING TO TELL HIM WHAT JAG AND HIS MEN FORCED US TO DO IT! BUT HE DIDN'T CARE! HE WANTED ME DEAD! HE ALMOST PUSHED ME OVER THE CLIFF AND DUG A KNIFE INTO ME WHEN I PUSHED HIM BACK AND STABBED HIM WITH HIS OWN KNIFE! HE STUMBLED BACK AND OVER THE CLIFF, AND HE WAS HANGING BY HIS HANDS!  
_

_I REACHED DOWN TO HELP HIM UP, BUT HE LOST HIS GRIP AND FELL IN! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! I SWEAR IT!"  
_

_Oh, they forced you to push me against the wall too, huh?  
_

_Scourge, still with Razor, heard everything that he said, and was about to say something himself... but right now, his child's well being mattered more, so he kept quiet...  
_

_"THEY HELD A GUN UP TO M-MY HEAD!" Nicole's fake tears flowed from her eyes which gained sympathy from my mother making me want to throw up.  
_

_"I see... well, it's good that you all are safe now..." Lucrecia says in a soft voice as she hugged Nicole close and ordered her servants to call the doctor to tend to Darren, and everyone else's injuries.  
_

_I couldn't believe it.. My mother actually believed them... Darren and Nicole...  
_

_I wanted to punch both of them in the face, to scream out that they were liars...  
_

_But I...  
_

_Me...  
_

_I knew they were lying... I just knew it...  
_

_**XXXXX**  
_

_The very next day, Tony immediately sent his team of men to search the waters for Sonic's body. We were all hoping for something to be found. But for some reason, I didn't want them to find his body. It would mean that he really was dead... and my heart just couldn't and still wont accept that._

_Even with their efforts, it was meaningless for they found nothing at all. Not a body, not a piece of clothing.. not a thing. Hearing that made my heart skip a beat. It gave me hope that Sonic is probably alive somewhere... _

_Waiting to come back home to us... and me.  
_

_That he would come back soon telling us how he washed up on a beach somewhere and found his way back to the island somehow... telling the truth about what Darren and Nicole had done, but he didn't..._

_Darren and Nicole went on to tell everyone on the island their side of the story. And somehow, they got them all to believe them. Me, Rosy, Scourge, and the guys went against the story they were telling, but they all thought we were lying or confused bout the ordeal._

_Even getting the story wrong and confused. Especially me... Since I was the closes to him in a relationship sort of way...  
_

_The dreadful loss of Sonic is what they thought was clouding our minds and confusing us from the truth, so they took Darren and Nicole's word for it.  
_

_I couldn't believe it and still can't!  
_

_How could they believe them over us! They're tricking them all over again!  
_

_I still continue to this very day... saying that Darren and Nicole are lying...  
_

_Which I know as the complete truth... but-  
_

_My mother, the village elders, and the people wont believe me!  
_

_They just... wont...  
_

_I would have thought the captured men would have told us everything with Darren and Nicole, but.. they didn't.  
_

_They kept their mouths shut from the fear of being labeled a snitch when they were taken back home...  
_

_What cowards...  
_

_**XXXXX**  
_

_A few days later, Adda went back home with Mina, her mother, and Razor too. Mina came to pick her up personally, and didn't leave without saying a few words to me._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY, AND THAT DAMNED NECKLACE! HE WAS KILLED FOR THAT STUPID THING AND FOR SOME IDIOTIC, SELF-CENTERED GIRL, LIKE YOU!" The yellow mongoose yelled at me not even caring that I was almost six months pregnant with his unborn babies at the time.  
_

_"I WISH HE WOULD HAVE NEVER MET YOU, THEN ALL OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"  
_

_Adda was staring at her mother questioningly with a scared look on her face. "M-mom..."  
_

_"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF! SONIC'S GONE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" And with that last word, Mina stormed off with Razor and Fiona right behind her.  
_

_I seriously doubted I would ever see Adda again, and the thought of knowing that.. pained me... even now...  
_

_I, of course, couldn't really say anything back to Mina. At that time, I thought I deserved every word she said to me. That she was right to say those words to me.  
_

_But now, I'm not so sure I did..._

_I was the one who had to tell everyone else, and was hard enough! Now I had to have her yell at me, when I didn't do anything wrong!  
_

_I'M THE ONE SIX MONTHS PREGNANT AND WITHOUT THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN WITH ME!  
_

_NOT HER! ME!_

_SHE MAY HAVE ADDA, SHE MAY HAVE KNOWN HIM A LOT LONGER THAN I HAVE... BUT, BUT-  
_

_BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE HER FOR SAYING THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME!  
_

_I... didn't deserve it... I just didn't...  
_

_Soon after that, I even found out about Sonic's other two brothers and one more sister! One's name is Robin or Robbie, I think... The only reason I haven't met or even heard of him before is he was living in another state.  
_

_I don't recall the others name... I was too busy trying to keep myself together at the time. And only heard them from Scourge and Manic talking as they tried to figure who in the family they had to call next to tell them the news...  
_

_Their mother was also included on this list, I haven't met her before, and yet, with Sonic's disappearance, I'm hearing of her name for the first time... Just like the rest of his family... They all have heard a little bit about me, and even about the baby.  
_

_I wasn't really surprised though... It should be expected...  
_

_It's like I'm meeting them for the first time... Well, not exactly meeting them... just hearing about their existence... and all because of...  
_

_This... happening...  
_

_There was a mourning service held for him here on the island, even one back in the United States where all of the rest of his family and friends were.  
_

_But I didn't attend.. that would really make me think that he really was dead. And I just couldn't and still can't let myself believe that...  
_

_I refuse to...  
_

_After a while and due to some unfinished business with the Gambinos, everyone went back home. Except for Scourge, Tails, Manic, and Sonia. They decided to stay just a bit longer to give me and my family some comfort and support... I guess just to be there for us...  
_

_Lord knows... I needed it...  
_

_**XXXXX**  
_

_Sonic... I miss you so much-  
_

_*A short pause*  
_

_Ha.. I can't even say his name without getting all teary eyed, but yet... I still feel the urge to think about him all of the time. Even doing that gets me crying and depressed to the point I can't even face anyone for an entire day. Of course, I couldn't do that all of the time..._

_I had the babies to worry about..._

_Yes..._

_Me and Rosy both had the twins on the same day and very closely at the same time. However, the birth was a month late. That was enough to give me, my sister, and everyone else quite a scare._

_My mother, my father, Chanel, Zero, Becky, Melody, and everyone else that was present were amazed that the birth turned out normal. Nothing was wrong with the sets of twins. Not a thing. Even the doctors were baffled. _

_I was in tears when the doctors brought me my little ones and rested them into my outstretched arms. They were so beautiful and tiny in their adorable baby shape, and they seemed to glow under the fluorescent lights of the hospital room as the doctors stepped back to give me and my babies some room._

_Looking down at them, facing me were a tiny boy and a tiny girl..._

_Twins... Just like Rosy and me... and Scourge and... Sonic... _

_I felt a mist forming over my eyes as I try to hold back the impending tears threatening to escape and drip down on my babies. I shook my head and looked down once more to the girl._

_She has a rosy complexion on her cheeks just like mine. Her soft fur is a light pink, her long quills, however, are a bright purple that stop directly at her small shoulders, her dark green eyes look more like Sonic's than mind as she blinks curiously while staring up at me while sucking her thumb.  
_

_I smiled at her cuteness.  
_

_Looking to her twin brother, he has sky blue fur with quills like his father and at the end of those quills are a darker shade of blue that show some pink or purple in them, he has my lighter color of green eyes as he yawns while opening and closing his eyes as he looked back up to me with a tired, yet curious expression as well.  
_

_He was and is absolutely adorable... He looks almost like-  
_

_I wish Sonic was here to see this... I wish it badly...  
_

_"Have you thought of any names yet, Princess Amelia?" The doctor asked kindly as she interrupted my thoughts.  
_

_I shook my head. "No, but.. I still thinking about it."  
_

_"That's alright.. just take your time."  
_

_My mind raced as hundreds upon thousands of possible names as the hospital door opened, and I looked up to see my mother, Rosy, Scourge, Chanel, Manic, Becky, Zero, Knuckles, Shadow, Mephelis, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver walk inside. I was shocked to see them all there. Apparently, they all wanted to come see the babies when they were born.  
_

_How nice of them... now that I think about it.  
_

_In front of them all, Rosy, still in her hospital gown, was holding the girl twin, while Scourge is holding the little boy. _

_"I named her Isis..." My sister told me as she walked over to my bed and to let me have a look see. She is a light shade of pink just like my little girl, except for the three, green stripes going across on each of her arms and in her short, pink hair. Her eyes were icy blue just like Scourge's, and she also shows to have his tanned skin.  
_

_"And Scourge name her twin brother Ace!" Scourged walked up to my bed to let me see him also. He is a bright green with spiky quills going down his back, green eyes like Rosy's, and amazingly, he has one streak of lightly pink going down one of his quills.  
_

_Inside, I was hoping no one would mistake him for a girl when he got older, but somehow I knew with Scourge's parenting, people would think FAR from that...  
_

_"What you named them, sis?" Rosy and the others behind her are eager to know.  
_

_As I was thinking once again of possible name, a strange sound rings through my eardrums.  
_

_'A-my... A-my... E-E-Echoooo' I heard a familiar voice call to me from out of nowhere.  
_

_I wondered who said that, but as I looked around, no one's lips were moving. Was I just imagining it?  
_

_'E-Echooo...' It sounded just like Sonic's voice! I was so sure of it!  
_

_I looked around the room in astonishment. "W-what? An echo.. did you guys hear-"  
_

_"ECHO? YOU'RE NAMING HIM ECHO?" Chanel exclaims and receives another scolding from the present doctor.  
_

_I nodded slowly, but unsure at the same time.  
_

_'Amy... Coral... Coral...' I heard his voice for the last time.. if I really even heard for the first time! I don't know who's voice I heard, but it sounded so much like Sonic's... I'm sure of it!  
_

_Sighing, I had came to a conclusion. "I'll call him Echo and his twin sister... Coral..."_

_I liked the sound of those two names together.. They seemed to 'Click'.  
_

_"Those names are so **cute**!" Chanel jumped up for joy, but was quickly scolded at by my doctor._

_"None of that, young lady. This is a hospital room after all!" The doctor said as Chanel nodded her head understandingly._

_"Sorry..."_

_I giggled at her and heard the sounds of 'cooing' coming from my arms. "Awe..."  
_

_Echo and Breeze were now born on the 17th of November 2024... _

_A new part of my life, but-  
_

_Without a father...  
_

_Sonic... Oh God...  
_

**_XXXXX_**

_A little over a ____month and a half earlier, on the third of October, before me and Rosy had our kids, Cream had her little boy whom she and Tails named Zale Prower. He is an adorable, yellowish fox with two, long yellow tails, white rabbit ears with orange tips, and Cream's orange eyes. He seems to have Tails' personality as he shows to be very acknowledge in various ways, but I wont go into too many details right now..._

_Soon, me, Rosy, and the babies were well enough to take the babies home. Our mom had their rooms made up and brought many bottles, diapers, and other needed things a few months in advance to be prepared, so we easily got everything ready for the newborns in the house.  
_

_Everyone left after we were all settled in, including, Scourge, Manic, Tails, and Sonia, because they had to go back to work. Scourge and Manic still do their BangBros thing, but... they're not too much involved for several obvious reasons. My dad is still working to settle out things with the Gambinos, so he's flying back and forth to visit too. Adda and Razor have been out of contact ever since their mother's came and taken them back home. Everyone still calls and comes around. Even the girls, mostly Chanel, because Lord knows how she is with me... haha...  
_

_The guys all still come around to visit their kids and us frequently. It's pretty sweet too.  
_

_Rosy has Scourge...  
_

_Cream has Tails...  
_

_Chanel has Manic... and so on from there...  
_

_But I have no one...  
_

_DARREN! That bastard is trying to replace Sonic, but NO ONE can replace him.  
_

_Especially him! He's trying to throw that sympathy card with everyone else to gain their pitfullness from him like he's some hero? And a__sking me to marry him on top of that? After what he's done? _How disgusting... Revolting...  


_I would never in my life do that! NEVER EVER! Even the village elders and the people believe I should! That me and my twin babies would be better off having a father figure like Darren around, and that's why I should consider marrying him!  
_

_That I'm overreacting and should just move on like he would want me to. To do it for the kids... I even heard rumors that I was crazy and unstable enough not to marry Darren! He visits the house everyday, bringing flowers, chocolates, and even jewels as gifts to me! Even trying to play with Echo and Coral like he had a RIGHT too!  
_

_People tell me he would make the perfect father and husband for me and Sonic's my twins...  
_

_FAT CHANCE! LIKE HELL THAT IDEA WOULD EVER CROSS MY MIND! NOT IN A MILLION, HUNDRED, AND WHATEVER YEARS! _

_They're even trying to convince my mother as well! Hopefully, she wont fall for it. _

_I hate him and everyone that believes a word he and Nicole say! I despise them with every fiber of my being...  
_

___Sonic is the only father to my children... and that's the way it will always be.._

___I've grown much more mature physically and emotionally. Since the birth, I've lost some of the baby weight, but have still kept some of it which has made me a little insecure with myself..._

___ With the cutting of my hair, it now only goes to my mid-back. Also, my facial and bodily features have become slightly more womanly like my mother's...  
_

___I don't know if I should be happy or a little frightened by that.. I mean, I'm only 20 years old.. _

___OH! Yeah.. Me and Rosy's birthdays were on December 31 of last year... Yup, we're New Year's babies...  
_

___Sonic's birthday was in January... He would be 21 right now... Ugh, I mean he is!  
_

___*Sigh*  
_

___Echo and Coral are now five months old, and have grown quite a bit. Everyday, I can see Coral more and more like me, and Echo becoming more and more like his father...  
_

_Sonic, please... I visit the cliff whenever I have the chance to... see if you would be swimming back to me, your family, and your children...  
_

_The kids are the only ones keeping my sane...  
_

_Sonic.. I need you with me..._

_Please... I just need you..._

_With me... Always... Back with me...  
_

_I hold on to the hope that you will return some day, and no one-_

_Can take that away from me..._

* * *

**[.In the middle of April.]**

**In Amy's bedroom.  
**

**Late at night...**_**  
**_

**_*Dreaming*_**

_The sun is out and shining upon a lovely beach on the island. I find myself sitting on a lovely beach blanket with an umbrella above me. Next to me is Sonic, looking calm and handsome as ever. He's still with me..._

_It feels calm and peaceful as he takes my hand into his. The whole scene and atmosphere is comforting and inviting. I love every second of it._

_"Amy, I promise I'll never leave you." He tells me all of a sudden._

_I smile at his kind words and rest my head on his shoulder. "You promise?"_

_"I-" _

_His voice suddenly disappears, and along with him so does the sunset, the beach, the blanket, and umbrella. I nearly fall over, but stop myself by placing my arms down. My head looks up and around in astonishment. I rise up from the ground and take a look around._

_"Sonic?" My voice echoes as the surrounding darkness overtakes me. I look around to see nothing. My arms reach out in front of me to feel what's around me, but there is nothing there.  
_

_"What happened? Where is..."_

_It's a wide, open, empty, black space. My feet walk slowly forward in search of light or even wall to see where I am, but still I find nothing. _

_"What's going-"_

_A flash of light suddenly gets my attention after I cover my eyes. Peeking a little, I see that I'm standing on a tall cliff and nearly a few feet in front of me, I see two sets of hands holding on tightly to its edge. _

_"SONIC!" I run as fast as I can to the cliff's edge and look over to see him dangling helplessly there._

_"TAKE MY HAND! HURRY!"_

_My hands reach down to grab his arm, but it misses completely. All I see now is his body falling, falling, and falling down into the icy waters below and disappearing._

_"NOOOOOOO-"_

_***End Dreaming***  
_

My eyes flash open to see a familar space. "AAH!"

"Another bad dream..." I shake lightly as sweat rolls off my forehead as I sit up in bed. "For the third time this week..."_**  
**_

_I've been having them for a while now... off and on... All are happy an, but end in the same result...  
_

_Seeing Sonic fall over the cliff and away from me-  
_

_Forever...  
_

My hand wipes the beading precipitation off of my face as I look around my bedroom. It's darkly lit and quiet all around me. I'm wearing a loose fitted, white tank top, and blue shorts that tie at the waist. My hair is in a messy ponytail as I scratch the back of my head. Looking to the side of me, I see a big empty space where someone used to be.

"He's still not.. here... Sonic, I.. miss you so much..."

I say his name again only to feel wet droplets running down my cheek and onto my lap as I lean back against my bedpost. Tears continue to fall until I hear the sounds of faint crying in the room next to mine.

"Echo."

_He must have had a nightmare as well..._

**[.The Babies' Nursery.]**

I had straightened myself up to get up from the bed walk to the room adjacent to mine, which used to be the guest room, and is now Echo and Coral's nursery. It's dark inside, so I flip on the light as I hear tiny noises of 'goos' and 'oohs' coming from the light blue baby bed. His sister's bed right across from it.

Coral seems to be still sleeping even with her brother's late night crying.

The whole nursery is decorated in a royal babyish theme. Half of the room is light pink and decorated in a princess theme, and the other half is light blue decorated in a prince theme. Everything is present, baby beds, baby changing stations, bookcase filled with children books, small toys for them to play with, and even more. The walls are adorned in teddy bear posters, fairies, and or type of animals. Glow-in-the-dark starts are posted on the ceiling as well.

I yawn as I walk to Echo's bed and see him carefully wrapped in a thin, blue blanket and rubbing his small eyes as he whines. Smiling down at him, I call his name.

"Echo.. Echo, sweetie! My wittle baby..."

Echo stops his whining to open his tiny eyes to reveal a lovely green color. "Uuuh..." His cute little baby noises make me feel a little better as I pick him up into my arms to rock him.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You have a nightmare like mommy?" I ask in a soft voice as to not wake Coral up too.

Echo smiles and giggles lightly as I tickle his small tummy. As I rock him, I see his small hands reaching out for my breasts.

_So he's hungry..._

_I've chosen to breast fed the twins and alternate between feeding them formula out of a bottle as well...  
_

Smiling a bit, I pull down the front part of shirt following my bra to go ahead and feed him. In a hurry, he suckles as the milk releases itself to quickly get him full. I move and rock my body slowly side to side as he continues to feed.

"Huh?" I look up from my bosom and Echo to see the door leading out to hall creaking open.

"I heard some crying, but it stopped." Rosy says as she slowly walks into the room. She's wearing a thin, silk robe.

I smile at her and look back down at Echo. "Yeah, I guess he was just a little hungry again."

"Oh, I see.. sis, are you okay? You know, about..." Rosy asks as she steps closer to me.

"About Sonic?" I ask automatically without looking up to her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her nod once. "Yeah..."

I look up briefly to smile at her. "Yeah, why you ask?"

Rosy frowns a bit, but then she straightens up into a weary grin. "Just worried about you is all."

"Well, I'm alright, sis.. Okay?"

"... Alright."

_From the look on her face, I could tell she knows that I was lying..._

_... in truth, I was...  
_

* * *

**The End for chapter 1!  
**

**Hope you all liked it, I read over it to make sure there are no mistakes, so hopefully, there aren't, xD  
**

**Sorry, if I didn't use your idea that many of you gave me... I just tweaked and chose the ideas that better fitted the story. Please don't hate me. :/**

** I PROMISE, I'll work them into the story somehow, don't you guys worry!  
**

**For anyone who gave me OC's or other ideas, I haven't forgotten about them. They'll come later in the story (like in chapter 5 or 6), so please be patient until then.  
**

**Anyway, READ/REVIEWS! The more reviews the faster the next chapter will come! Hope this chapter will satisfy you until then.  
**

**~Peace!~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Regular Day

**Another quick update! First off, I would like to thanks all those that Favorited, Alerted, and Reviewed this story so quickly. It literally made my heart skip a beat. :)  
**

**And one more thing:  
**

**MarioKirbySonicFan14- Yes! It should be, or at least I'll try to make it long as the first story!**

**ghosthead8503- You never know.. keep reading to find out!**

**SoulPieces- Thanks so much. It's really nice to know you think that about me, :)**

**LateRoseRedwall- Yes, thank-you for telling me.. I don't know how I missed that.. *sighs* Will go back and change it later, :D**

**Everyone else- Thanks and happy reading!  
**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for ya's! xD  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Two: Just a Regular Day**

* * *

**A few hours later, it is now the early morning...**

**[7:09 a.m.]**

**(REGULAR P.O.V.)**

Amy yawns as she sits up in bed once again to hear the sound of her alarm clock. Her hair is slightly a mess, and she's experiencing a minimal headache.

_Echo kept me up most of the night... And even woke up Coral in the process..._

_Thank GOD Rosy was awake to help me with the both of them!  
_

_Sounds like they're still asleep, so that gives me enough time to do what I need to do first._

Slowly picking herself up from the bed, she makes her way for the bathroom to flicker on the bright lights. Staring into the mirror, she rubs her face and sighs deeply.

_It's like I'm AGING! Ah, I don't wanna be older... I wanna be and look younger! I look so old now..._

In the correct truth, Amy's only twenty-years-old, and due to the twin pregnancy, something about it changed her. In other words, her whole outlook had a dramatic change for the better. Her skin seemed to glow under the sunlight, her eyes have gotten a more dark, mysterious feature to them, her hair has obtained a darker tone of pink almost like Sonia's, but just a bit lighter, and her body a voluptuous figure.

_Ugh, I look like some old bag!_

_Why am I feeling so old... maybe it's because I'm tired...  
_

Amy lets out another sigh as she continues on her morning routine. Taking a cool and relaxing shower with the freshest of strawberry body wash, shampooing her long locks of hair and then blow drying it, brushing her teeth, and some other things as well to prep herself for the day ahead.

With a white towel wrapped around herself, she walks back into her and into her closet to pull out today's outfit.

A knit gathered bright blue pullover with long sleeves and V cut, comfortable, black drawstring shorts that go to her knees, and soft, genuine black leather ballet flat with a decorative bow at top.

In the mirror, she checks her face once more and applies a soft blush on her cheeks and ties her hair up into a side ponytail that touches her shoulder and traces down her side. Satisfied with her appearance, at least a little bit, she turns to face the babies' room.

"Time to get Echo and Coral up!"

_Me, my sister, and Cream are having a play date later on this morning, so I better get them dressed and fed quickly!_

_But who knows how this day will go?  
_

_I never do...  
_

**[.In the Nursery.]**

Amy finds the two twins awake, but not crying as they sometimes do.

Walking over to Echo's crib first, she finds him playing with his hands and thumb. He looks up to his mother who smiles down at him.

"You awake, baby?"

Echo giggles to the sound of her voice and claps his tiny hands together. He lets out a kind of loud 'eeeh' sound in response, as if to say "yes".

Smiling again, she reaches a hand down to pull back his baby blanket and checks his diaper. It feels completely full, so she pulls back to walk off and fetch a fresh diaper, a wipe, and baby powder. She sets it all down on the baby changing station and walks back to Echo's crib to pick him up and lays him there.

She unclips the bottom of his light blue onesie, and pulls it up to reveal his wet diaper. Before pulling it back, she eyes him.

"Now, Echo. When I do this, please don't pee on me again.. mommy doesn't like that.."

_I know you can't help it, but-_

_PLEASE?  
_

_Just this once?  
_

Echo stares curiously back up with Amy and laughs again. "Are you mocking me?"

_Get it together, Amy!_

_He doesn't understand a word you're saying... he's only five months old!  
_

_Or does he?  
_

Sighing hard, Amy gets it over with. 'I just hope you're done peeing.." Slowly, she pulls down his diaper just as he starts to pee again and laughs as he does. In a hurry, she pulls the diaper back on him and nearly screams as she dodges the stream of pee from almost hitting her.

_Not again!_

_EEEEWWW!  
_

"Echoooo! What did I just got through telling you?"

Once again, Echo only stares at her and laughs as if he's mocking her.

_I was right! He knows what he's doing. I just know it!_

_Even if he's my cute, and adorable baby boy...  
_

Waiting a few more seconds, Amy quickly changes his diaper without him peeing on her once again. Now, he lays there playing with his feet as she looks for something for him to wear.

"Ah ha!" Amy dresses him a clean, white shirt with short sleeves, blue, white, and green plaid shorts, and a pair of neat dark blue socks. The outfit fits him perfectly as she stands back to make sure. She then picks him up from the changing station to cuddle him in her arms.

_You look so cute, Echo..._

_I can see Sonic in you... so much of him in you-  
_

_Mmm...  
_

_Oh no, don't.. I can't cry right now.. Echo's looking straight at me... with-  
_

_Sonic's eyes...  
_

"Goo... gooo.. aah!"

"Oops! It's Coral's turn next!" She remembers as she hears her baby girl 'cooing' in her crib. Just as she begins to walk over to the pink crib, the door to the nursery opens. It's the maid assigned to watch over her twins as a nanny. Rosy has one, and Cream too.

The yellow hedgehog, with calm, lime lite eyes, is dressed in a black and white maids uniform fit for tending to children and moving about.

_My mom thought it would be a good idea for me and Rosy to have nannies. Vanilla did the same for Cream to help her out when she's too tired, or something has happened._ _I admit, the extra help is big load off my back, since twins require so much care and attention that I can't clearly do it all by myself._

_I was thankful...  
_

_Over time, I've come to realize how suspicious of me she could be... Especially, when she has been informed of what had happened to me so long ago... last year..._

_It seems she's worried about me all the time, and questions me every time she sees a tear in my eyes, a pout on my face, or my mood down. _

_Just like everyone else-  
_

_Lily..._

Lily steps forward and takes a small bow. "Good morning to you, Princess Amelia."

"Morning, Lily. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"The same. Thank-you for asking."

Lily nods slightly and tilts her head questioningly. "Are you sure? You seem a tad bit.. worried about something."

"U-ummm.. It's nothing really!" Amy said as she turns back toward Coral's crib to peer inside.

"Now, you know you can't hide anything from me, princess!" Lily startles her as she suddenly is standing next to her. "I've only been working here for a few months, and I know you like the back of my hand."

"Well, I'll leave it alone for now, since Echo seems to be hungry."

_AGAIN?_

Amy nods her head and hands Echo over into Lily's care. "Alright."

"BUT we will continue this discussion later, Amelia."

_That's what I'm afraid of..._

Just as Lily turns to leave, Amy quickly clips a baby big around Echo's neck. "There! Remember.. he has acid reflux, so burp him after feeding him the bottle."

"Yes, yes, I know, Amelia. You've told me countless times before."

_Stop calling me Amelia..._

_Call me, Amy, like everyone else.  
_

"I know.. I was just making sure.. and could you stop calling me that? Call me Amy like everyone else, would ya, Lily?"

The yellow hedgehog shakes her head. "I'm _not_ everyone else, Amelia."

_Sometimes I wonder who you are..._

"Fine..." Amy pouts, but quickly changes to a small as she receives a worried glance from the nanny.

The maid nods and smiles at Echo before taking him from the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Half-smiling and shaking her head, Amy goes to dress Coral next.

In just a few minutes, she changes her diaper and cleans her a bit before dressing the tiny baby in a pale yellow flutter dress with floral designs on the hem, a fluffy red bow in her hair, and red socks on her small feet.

_There!_

_Coral's all set.. now we just gotta get through breakfast!  
_

_With Lily's help, that will be a snap.  
_

_This morning is going a lot smoother than I thought... minus Echo nearly PEEING on me, and Lily's questioning again..  
_

* * *

**[.Downstairs - In the Kitchen.]**

_I STAND CORRECTED! _

With Coral in her arms, Amy stares angrily into the kitchen trying to keep herself from screaming out. standing just a few feet away is Darren with no other baby than Echo in his arms. Lily stands back against the kitchen table staring worriedly at them both with a half empty bottle in her hands.

_She may be direct and upfront with me, but when it comes to Darren, she's terrified of him..._

_No surprise, right?  
_

_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE'S DOING HOLDING MY SON LIKE THAT? EARLY THIS MORNING? WHO THE HELL LET HIM IN THE HOUSE?  
_

_WHY I OUTTA-  
_

Just as Amy takes a step, Darren hears the noise she makes and turns around to face her.

"Oh, good morning, sweetie!"

Amy nearly throws up, but keeps her composure. Briefly, she looks around the kitchen, to Lily, and back to Darren.

"Oh, you were talking to me?"

He scoffs. "Yeah, who else?"

"The air."

"Haha, that's really funny, Amy." Darren starts to walk forward a few steps making Amy back up the same amount. "Why are you moving back?"

She shrugs. "Why are you moving forward?"

"Funny again, but seriously I came over to ask if you would like to hang out with me this afternoon."

"Oh, sorry, me and my twins have a play date to go to then."

"Oh, okay. So what about after that?"

Amy shakes her head. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be busy then too."

"Are you sure you can't just fit me in?" He tries to plead with her.

"Are you sure you that I will change my plans for you?"

He stares blankly at her. "Amy..."

"Amy, what?" She repeats him.

"I love you, Amy. You know that, don't you?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Don't love me."

Darren frowns. "Why not?"

_YOU KNOW WHY!_

"Don't talk to me. Please just stop talking..."

"W-what? Why not?"

"Don't talk. Talk to yourself." Amy has had enough of talking to him right now. She looks down to Coral who is completely oblivious to all that is happening and is sucking on her small thumb. Echo, still in Darren's arms, is doing just the same.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Darren finally says in an annoyed tone as he keeps a tight grip on Echo making him stare up at him with an angry looking expression. "Look, I'm just trying to be nice here, but you're pushing me away."

"You're the one who killed Sonic, so why do you think I'm pushing you away?" She asks coldly as she tries to fight back her pain from overtaking her.

_Darren's just a cold-blooded killer, and now he's going after my SON?  
_

_I swear... if he hurts ECHO... _

_I'll kill him.. well, maybe I can't kill him exactly, but I'll knock him over the head with a BLUNT object!  
_

_With.. A FRYING PAN! A ROLLING PIN! ECHO'S BABY RATTLE!  
_

_Yeah...  
_

"Amy... that again? Look, I didn't mean to do it! Everyone else believes me, so why can't you?"

"And? So?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"And what do you think? I'm tired of being treated this way when all I do is try to be all nice and sweet to you.. I'm not the bad guy you think I am... why are you the only one that doesn't believe a word I say?

_NICE? SWEET? WHO SAID YOU WERE ANY OF THAT?- _

_AND WHO SAID I WOULD FALL FOR IT? WHO SAID I WOULD EVER BELIEVE YOU?  
_

_You're a fucking liar! That's why? Both you and Nicole are!  
_

_If you think any word that you say will be truth to my ears-  
_

_Ha, you must be dreaming...  
_

"Oh..." Is all that escapes Amy's lips as she looks toward Lily to mouth 'Get Echo away from him'.

Lily nods slowly and takes a step toward Darren.

Seeing her, he shakes his head. "I'm not done holding him! And..." He turns back to Amy. "I'm not done talking with you, Amy."

He starts to walk towards her with Echo in his arms. His face holds a slightly angry posture making Amy a bit scared of him.

_Oh, no..._

Just as Darren hand touches her shoulder, a force from behind her stops him. It startles Darren, Lily, and herself as it all happened without a warning. Slowly opening her eyes, Amy immediately who it is.

"Oh, thank goodness." She sees who grabs Darren hand from reaching any closer to her.

_Scar, you got here just in time..._

Holding Darren's arm back in a tight grip is a dark yellow fox with a scar going across his left eye that is a milky white color and standing about 5"8 as he towers over Darren's smaller height. He's wearing a dark brown vest with a white under shirt, along with military style boots and camo pants with a holster on the outside of it. His eyes glow a fiery red as Darren growls just seeing him there.

_This man... is my new assigned body guard... _

_Lance "Scar" Fox is his name, and protecting me from Darren is his game. Haha...  
_

_26 years of age.  
_

_He was born in California and moved to Canada, and while on vacation in New York, his father and mother were assassinated. They both worked as informants and were killed on the job leaving their son to fend for himself at a very young age. He was 15 at the time. He vowed he would get revenge on the men who killed his parents. As he grew older, he affiliated himself into the mercenary business and was later hired by the Gambino family in case their operation with Darren and Nicole went wrong._

_Amazingly, he witnessed the whole fight against Darren and Sonic. When he saw Amy he knew he had made the wrong decision. A few weeks (or months?) go by, when he suddenly showed up at our front gate entrance. _

_I was the first and only one to see him standing there. At first, he looked a bit suspicious and bit scary, so much that I thought it was another one of Gambinos henchmen coming back for the necklace which is now stored in a safe, undisclosed location, but I slowly walked up to him when no one else was at home. He told me everything and how he wanted to help me get the truth out about Darren and protect me, Rosy and our twins as well. I was ecstatic.  
_

_The only reason he couldn't come right out and say what really happened with Darren and Sonic is that no one would believe him. They would begin to question him on how he knows all of that, and they would probably figure that he's one of Gambinos men, so he keeps quiet for now until he can come up with concrete evidence of Darren and Nicole's guilt.  
_

_FINALLY, there was and is someone who believes and wants to help me bring all of this to the light!  
_

_So I hired him with my own authority and have given him a place to live as well. It's close to the mansion, so we have easy contact if something happens.  
_

_When my mother, sister, and the others found out about this, they were, obviously, shocked. They wanted to know who he was and where he'd come from. Of course, we made up a lie saying he was new to the island and looking for some work. But that didn't stop everyone from making assumptions and accusations...  
_

_Asking questions, "Is he courting you?"  
_

_"Is he your new boyfriend?"  
_

_"Are you marrying him anytime soon?"  
_

_WHAT? NO!  
_

_Yes, I'll admit he is easy on the eyes, but-  
_

_He's like a big brother to me... A caring, loving, big brother...  
_

_Besides.. it's like I said.. no one can replace Sonic.. ever...  
_

_As an added bonus his eye color changes color depending on his mood, so I always know how he's feeling when I see him. It's a weird condition that he's obtained from unknown circumstances. Maybe because of that scar..._

_ Right now, they are a deep red...  
_

_Which points to the fact that he's-  
_

_Infuriated...  
_

"What the hell do you think you're doing about to touch her?" Scar asks as he shoves Darren away from Amy.

Darren nearly stumbles back, but keeps his balance in check. "Whoa, hey! You almost made me drop him!"

Scar cracks his knuckles and then his neck. "And guess what I would have done if you did." His tone sounding extremely menacing making Darren flinch.

_Scar, you're a life saver... ^.^_

The fox turns to point out of the kitchen and to the front door. "I think I heard someone calling for you out front. You just might wanna go check that out, before.. well, before I do something to you that you probably wont heal from." He laughs.

Darren grimaces lowly and struggles to keep eye contact with the man. "Oh, really?"

"Really." Scar's dark red eyes pierce deeply into Darren's as a knife would into a piece of steak. "Care to try me?"

"Not yet.. but soon." Darren tries to keep his cool and hold his ground for as long as he could in front of Amy and Lily.

Scar chuckles a bit and shakes his head. "Suit yourself. The front door is that way."

"Give me my baby back, now. Lily, get him." Amy commands sternly with Coral and Scar by her side. "And then Darren, get out."

"Mmm... in just a minute, I wanna say goodbye to him." He holds up Echo in front of his face and gives him a fake smile.

"See you later, little bud!"

_I wouldn't hold him up like that-_

_He has acid reflux and tends to throw up his milk...  
_

_But I guess, Darren will find that out the hard way.  
_

Echo stares curiously at the man holding him up before frowning up. He doesn't seem to like being held like that, because in one quick motion, he throws up right on Darren's face his baby formula that Lily fed him for breakfast.

"What the-"

In an instant, Amy and Lily burst out in a frenzy of laughs and giggles as Darren hands Echo off to Lily.

_Haha, good one Echo! _

_You don't like him either! _

"Umm.. I'll see you later, Amy." He says as he feels the baby throw up sliding down his face as he goes to wipe it away, and at the same time heading for the door.

_I sure hope not!_

Amy just mutters out a simple, plain goodbye as he walks on by Scar and herself.

Just as he walks out, Scar stops him for a minute. "Hey!"

"What?" Darren stops to glare at him.

"You got a little something on your face there." Scar smirks and starts to chuckle as he hears the girls laugh as well.

Without saying another word, Darren angrily leaves the kitchen and exits the house to go clean himself up.

"Haha, good job, Echo. You threw up on him!" Lily giggles happily as she pats Echo on the back to burp him.

Amy smiles and turns to Scar. "Thanks, Scar. You always seem to come at the right time."

He nods with a small grin. "Ay, no worries. As long as I'm around, he wont be getting too close."

_Thank God!_

"Thanks again.. Scar. I can always count on you."

Lily smiles and directs her attention to Amy. "I'm so sorry, Amy. When he came in here, I was startled and didn't know what to say, and before I knew it, he had taken Echo from me!"

"I'm so sorry..." The nanny adds one last time before looking sadly to the floor.

"It's okay, it's okay, Lily. I know how you feel about him." Amy quickly says to her. "So it's alright, cause it wasn't your fault, alright?"

Lily's face beams happily. "Oh, okay! I promise I wont let it happen again!" She's back to her normal mood and goes back to trying to burp Echo.

From behind, Scar walks up behind her to whisper something. "Are you doing alright?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, I'm okay. With you around, I'm sure Darren wont try anything..." Amy whispers back to him.

"That's not what I'm talking about, but I'm glad you feel that way." He replies.

_Then what are you-_

_Oh...  
_

_Sonic..._

"O-oh.. Umm.. I'm doing better." She tells him in an almost hushed voice making him raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it. I know you miss him a lot, but you have to be strong, Amy."

"Yeah.. I'm alright.. Umm... have you come up with anymore evidence on your searches of the old warehouse."

Scar stands back and shakes his head. "Not too much.. it seems they've either taken all their stuff when they were taken back to the US, burned it up, or hide it somewhere."

"Oh, I see..."

_So there isn't anything we can use against Darren..._

_*Sighs*  
_

_Will there ever be justice for Sonic...  
_

He sighs, but then sees the discouraged look on Amy's face. "But I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something sooner or later. So don't think too much on it for now."

Smiling a bit, she feels his hand rub the top of her head in a childish way making her blush a bit and turn her face

"What, I look like a kid to you?"

"A kid? I sure hope not, cause you have two beautiful kids you have to look after!"

_He does have a point, haha..._

Just as Amy's about to reply, Echo lets out a large burp and laughs as he does it.

"Wow, that was-" Lily starts to say.

"Loud!" Rosy all of sudden walks into the kitchen holding Iris, and behind her is Julie, her nanny, carrying Ace in her arms.

"Hey, Lance! Lily." She addresses them.

"Good morning, Rosalinda!" Lily greets her.

Scar gives her a nod. "Hello."

"Oh, hey, sis! And yeah, you know how Echo is in the morning." Her sister answers her.

Rosy nods energetically. "Yup! He's just like Ace! Always hungry and throws up a little bit after..."

"Yeah, but thank God it wasn't on me or Lily.. instead Darren was the one to

"What? Really? Darren was here!" Rosy exclaims as she takes a seat at the table along with Amy, Lily, and Julie.

Amy sighs and takes a baby bottle off of the table to fed Coral. "Yeah..."

"He needs to stay gone." Her sister says to herself in a low, harsh voice.

"I know right.. he's working my last nerves." Amy breathes in and out to calm herself down a bit.

From beside her, Lily holds Echo closely in her arms and with her eyes straight on Amy.

"Mmhp! I knew something was wrong with you this morning!"

"Lily, nothing is wrong with me." Amy says to her once again.

Rosy looks up from Iris and away from Ace with Julie. "Wait, what was wrong with you this morning?"

"NOTHING!" Amy shakes her head and tells the both of them in a convincing voice.

"Is it about So.. I-I mean... Haha... Sorry." Julie starts to ask, but decides against it. Good thing she did too, because Amy, looking down and straight into Coral's face, feels water forming in her eyes.

_Not again..._

_Not now, in front of them, no less...  
_

_In front of Coral.  
_

Sensing her sister's feelings, Rosy reaches forward and pats her sister on the back. "It'll be okay, sis."

Scar, still in the kitchen with them, stands by the kitchen door with his back leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and head lowered as if in thought.

"Mmm... So it's worse than I thought.. dammit..." He says in a low voice, so they would not hear him.

_The rest of the morning goes on without another hint of trouble._

_Scar sticks around for a little while just in case Darren would try to ease his way back into the house, but after a while, he leaves to go tend to some other 'important' matters.  
_

_I just wish the rest of this day would go a little bit smoother.. without me crying again...  
_

* * *

**Later on that day...**

"Hey, Cream! Hey, Zale! Glad you guys could make it!" Rosy greets the two as she lets them inside the house and escorts them to the living room.

Cream, carrying a baby seat in one hand and a baby bag in the other, walks into the decorated living room. There is large baby blanket spread out on the floor and on that are rattles, foam kid books, teething rings, and other toys that babies play with. Also sitting there are a few, big fluffy pillows, warm bottles, small teething biscuits, and other accessories for the girls' play date.

"Hey, Rosy and Amy!" Cream cheers as she sits down on the soft blanket along with Zale. "How are you girls doing?"

Amy smiles. "We're fine! How are you and Zale doing, Cream?"

Rosy walks her way into the living after shutting the door and takes her place in the middle of Cream and Amy.

"Haha, we're going good! Isn't that right, Zale?" The orange rabbit unbuckles the little tike and holds him in her arms.

Zale curiously looks up from all three girls and smiles a bit. "Hee!"

"Awe, he spoke a little!" Cream gleams and hugs the little boy. "He's pretty smart for his age, you know?"

"Ummm.. Cream, I'm pretty sure he just laughed..." Rosy shakes her head with a smile.

"No, he's already starting to speak!" Cream quickly tells her. "Just last week he called me ma when I went to pick him up!"

"Was he crying or something?"

Cream nods. "Yeah, and that's when I heard him say ma! Charmy heard it too!"

"You sure he didn't say 'wa'?" Amy and Rosy laugh. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Cream's face flushes red. "Yes, I'm sure!" She whines as Zale begins to laugh as he seemingly listens to them.

Amy shakes her head and looks down to Echo and Coral laying next to one another. "Hey, you guys? I found out something interesting about the twins the other day!"

"Like what?" Her sister asks.

"They laughs every time I rip a piece of paper!

"WHAT? YOU'RE LYING!" Rosy and Cream both exclaim at her.

"What? Why would I be lying?" Amy asks in astonishment. "Here, let me show you!"

She gets up from her spot and walks over to the living room table to fetch a scrap of paper and sits back down.

"You sure you didn't get that from a YouTube video, sis?"

"Yeah, I've seen videos like that on there too!" Cream laughs as Amy rolls her eyes.

"Awe, shut up and just watch!"

Holding the piece of paper over Echo and Coral, she gently rips the paper in half. Staring up at it, Echo and Coral immediately smile and start to clap their little hands.

"See?" Amy smiles at the two girls and turns back to rip the paper again.

"Haha.. hahahaha!" Echo laughs and claps his hands again and again as he shows his mouth full of no teeth at all.

"Hehe.. haha!" Coral giggles and tries to reach up for her mother's hands. Her two twins continue to laugh historically as the paper is ripped to teeny tiny bits right in front of them.

"Oh my God! That's so cute!" Rosy says excitedly as she laughs watching Echo and Coral.

Cream nods and laughs too. "Yeah, we should put them on YouTube too!"

Ace and Iris, along with Zale, seem to watching and wondering what's so funny enough to make Echo and Coral laugh like that.

"Oooh, Echo looks like he's turning purple!" Cream exclaims as her eyes land on him.

"Really?" Amy takes a good look at his fur and sees it kind of changing its original color. "Oh, I see it now!"

Looking at him closely, Echo's fur seems like it's slowly turning a purplish color.

"Mmm.."

_Is something wrong with him?_

"I'm sure nothings wrong with him! It's probably just natural for that to happen!" Cream says as she sees the worried look on Amy's face.

"Yeah..." Amy seems to nod as she pets the top of Echo's head making him squirm and try to push her hand away from his short quills.

"Oh, I forgot to ask!" Rosy remembers as she hands Iris a little rattle to play with. "Have you talked to Tails lately, Cream?"

"Yeah, umm... Tails said he, Scourge, and Manic would be visiting again soon. Maybe even Sonia would be coming along as well!" Cream says in a near quiet voice.

Rosy nods and looks to Amy. "Oh, when?"

"I think in the next few weeks if they can.." Cream answers her. "OH, and Sonia said we can probably get to see Adda and Razor again!"

"What? Really?" The two twins ask at once.

_Is she serious? _

Cream nods slowly, but looks away in thought. "But not directly.. only over umm.. webcam, and she might not be even able to do that, because Mina and Fiona are still kind of..."

"Oh.." Amy loses all of her happiness at once to the sound of that. Slowly, she gets up from her spot to walk to the window to stare out onto the vast landscape.

_Just when I thought I would be able to see those two again, and-_

_They would have gotten to seen their half-brothers and half-sisters...  
_

_Sonic's babies... our kids together.  
_

"B-but ummm! I'm sure she'll be able to figure out something!" Cream quickly says to brighten the mood a bit. She doesn't respond making her worry. "Ummm.. I'm sorry.."

"Cream.." Rosy says her name to get her attention. "It's not your-"

"Hey! Let's go out!" Amy says suddenly and turns to them.

_I need to get out of the house once in a while anyway..._

_Even if I have to face-  
_

"G-go out? Where?" Her sister questions.

Amy shrugs. "Who cares where? Let's just go out walking. It'll be good for us!"

"Well, alright." Rosy agrees and turns to Cream. "What about you, Cream?"

"Ummm.. okay, sure! That's fine with Zale and me!" Cream smiles and takes a look around. "Do you have an extra baby stroller I can borrow?"

"YES!" Lily barges into the room pushing along three baby strollers. Two of them were made for twin babies and the other for a single.

Cream blinks twice and nervously smiles. "O-oh, uumm... thanks!"

_I bet she was listening in on us...  
_

**[.Out Walking in the Neighborhood.]  
**

Amy, Rosy, and Cream push their baby strollers along the sidewalk as the warm sun and cool air blows down on them. They're walking by the many neighborhoods of the island's villagers. Many of the people are out and about working or just hanging out. As the girls walk by, the villagers greet them accordingly and peek into the baby strollers to take a look at the royal babies.

Echo and Coral lay in their stroller watching everything as they go by and softly giggle when two small butterflies lands on their noses.

Ace and Iris are busy playing with their toys given to them by Rosy.

Finally, Zale seems to be analyzing things as they come into his vision as Echo and Coral are doing, but he seems to be a little more focused.

"See? This was a good idea!" Amy smiles when she looks up from the baby stroller as they all continue to walk.

Rosy nods happily. "Yeah, it feels really good today too!"

"Mmm.. the warm sun feels good on my skin right now!" Cream hums to herself as she begins to daydream.

"Umm.. Cream, you may wanna open your eyes before you run into something." Rosy says to her on the low.

Cream opens one eye. "Like what?"

"Aah!" The rabbit quickly swerves out of the way of a stray cat running across the path they were taking.

"See?" Rosy and Amy laugh at her as she calms down.

"Really funny, you guys..." Cream glares, but then starts to laugh herself. As the girls continue to laugh and enjoy their little stroll, a little old lady sitting on her front porch calls to them. It's a fairly short, elderly grey fox, looking to be in her late 70s, dim yellow eyes, crisp, white hair, and wearing an old tribal dress she inherited from her mother.

"Ooh, girls! GIRLS!"

Rosy stops and looks around. "Huh?"

"What the?" Cream stops and takes a look around next.

Amy frowns as her eyes land on the old woman. "Oh, it's her..."

_I was hoping I wouldn't run into Mrs. Wolfman today. Just my luck!_

_She's one of the MAIN elders of the island who's trying to make me move on from Sonic..._

_And pushing me into marrying Darren!  
_

_Honestly, I can't stand her, but I have to be nice...  
_

"O-oh, hi, Mrs. Wolfman!" Rosy nervously stutters and waves over to the old lady. The girls have no choice but to push their strollers over to the woman's house to greet her properly.

"Hello, girls. And what are you three doing out with your children this time of day?" She asks with half a smile as she rocks back and forth in her rocking chair.

Rosy works up a smile. "Just taking a walk that's all!"

Mrs. Wolfman nods. "Ahh, I see. Well, that's nice, I suppose. How are your twins doing, girls?"

"Fine." Rosy and Amy say at once.

"And you, Cream?"

"He's doing fine as well, ma'am!" Cream tells the woman in a slightly nervous and shy voice.

"That's always good to hear. And the fathers?" Mrs. Wolfman asks this question in particular making Amy scoff.

"U-umm, well, they are still in the US on business!" Rosy says at first.

Cream nods in agreement. "Y-yeah, b-but they'll be here to visit again soon!"

_And here we go... _

"So, Amelia, when are you going to be marrying that Darren boy? Are sure your twins need a father too!" Mrs. Wolfman places all her attention no Amy now with another word to Rosy or Cream.

_She doesn't fail to get to the point, does she?_

Amy slowly shakes her head and sighs. "Umm.. I'm sorry to tell you this, Mrs. Wolfman, but that will never happen."

"WHY ON EARTH NOT?" The elderly fox nearly yells causing surrounding neighbors to stare at them. "You're depriving your children of a wonderful father figure like Darren, so why in the world not?"

_WONDERFUL FATHER FIGURE? _

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?  
_

Amy starts to laugh in the woman's face. "Oh, that's rich!"

"What's so funny, child?" Mrs. Wolfman asks curiously. "What you laughing at?"

"That you and everyone else actually believe a word that Darren says! He's a liar! And you're all just ignorant in believing him!" Amy nearly yells at her making the elderly fox's eyes grow wide in surprise.

Mrs. Wolfman stands up from her rocking chair to scold her. "YOU DARE YELL AT ME? That's what's wrong with you? You have too much mouth, just shut up and let us do what's best for you!"

_You don't know what you're talking about..._

"You know she's right, Amy."

_Not her too..._

"Nicole.." Amy instantly recognizes the voice and turns to see the blank and white lynx with three of her friends walking toward them.

Nicole and her friends walk up to the house and stop right in front of the strollers. "Hey, long time no see!"

"..."

"Mmm!" The lynx rolls her eyes and takes a peek inside to see Echo and Coral. "They are just so adorable! Coral resembles you, and Echo looks just like his father... ummm.. what's his name... Sonic!" She laughs spitefully.

"..." Amy still doesn't say a word trying to keep her cool before yelling anything too obscene in front of her kids.

Seeing an upset look on his mother's face, Echo frowns as Nicole comes back down to look at him. "You look just like old blue boy!"

Echo frowns even more and starts to do something with his mouth. With all his might, he spits onto Nicole's face and laughs as he watches her jump back. Coral giggles and claps her hands from the sight.

"Aah, little brat!" Nicole said angrily as she wipes the spit from her face.

_Oh no she just-_

_DIDN'T!  
_

Just hearing her say his name like that and calling Echo that, Amy's eyes glare hatefully towards her. "Shut up! You were the one who helped Darren and those thugs that day leaving Echo and Coral without a dad!"

"Like I've said a thousand times, I was forced! They held a gun to my head! Can't you get that threw your thick head?" The lynx mocks her as she and her friends laugh.

Amy shakes her head. "Stop lying!"

"You need to be more like Nicole! And stop acting so "

"Like a some slut? No thanks!" Amy screams back as everyone around them turns to stare.

The older fox says harshly. "Watch your mouth, young lady!"

Nicole becomes angry just as quick. "What did you just call me?"

"Don't you worry, Nicole! I'll be having a talk with her mother at our meeting about this!" Mrs. Wolfman yells as she drops herself back in her rocker to wave her cane at her.

_Oh that's right.. my mother and the elders have been meeting frequently to discuss important matters._

_Probably me included...  
_

_*Sighs*  
_

_I don't wanna talk anymore...  
_

"Let's go home." Amy turns from Nicole, the other girls, and Mrs. Wolfman.

Rosy frowns. "But Amy-"

"I'm okay.. I just wanna go home.."

_Please..._

**The girls don't go immediately home. Instead, they find another place to walk and cool off before heading back to the mansion. Amy seems to have calm down from meeting with Mrs. Wolfman and Nicole, but not entirely...  
**

**[.Back Home.]  
**

**Near 5:41 p.m.  
**

"Finally, we're home! I'm beat!" Rosy and Cream exclaim as they push the strollers into the house and into the living room with Amy following behind them. With Lily and Julie's help, they get the babies out and back onto the blanket.

Feeling Echo's diaper, he's wet again, so Amy calls for Lily once again to change him for her. Julie almost walks in to tend to Coral, Ace, Iris, and Zale to give the girls a rest from their long day together.

_It's a good thing she likes to multitask! _

"It's nice to see you girls all happy and laughing together." Lucrecia says as she walks into the room and takes a seat on the sofa behind the.

Cream looks up from Zale. "Hi, Miss Lucrecia! Say hi, Zale!" She waves his tiny arm toward Lucrecia who smiles warmly at them.

"Oh, hi, mom." Rosy says with surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you and the elders were going to be having another meeting tonight."

_Oh yeah, another meeting about me... typically!  
_

_No thanks to Mrs. Wolfman!  
_

_Ugh!  
_

Amy doesn't say a thing. She keeps her eyes on her lap she tries to keep herself relaxed and drama free which has seemed to be an ongoing problem for her.

_I've lost some respect from my mother..._

_She's being manipulated by Darren, Nicole, and all the other people on the island that think I'm crazy!  
_

_Why her... why me...  
_

"Mmm? Oh, I thought I am.. we are just taking a small break before continuing..." Their mother sighs and turns to stare at Amy.

"Oh."

The room grows silent, except for the sounds of the babies 'cooing' and 'gooing'. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Amy looks up. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking..."

"About?"

Her mother looks away as if she wants to keep it to herself, but shaking her head, she looks back toward Amy.

"In the meeting, Mrs. Wolfman said-"

"Oh her! Don't even talk to me about that crazy old bag!" Amy stops her mother right then and there.

"Amelia!" Her mother stands to her feet.

Amy shakes her head and waver her mother off. "I don't wanna hear it! I'm tired.. Just leave me alone.."

"Dear... I'm just trying to say that maybe they're right... and-"

"YOU'RE TAKING THEIR SIDE? OVER YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S?" Amy begins to cry a bit as her mother reaches out to touch her.

Lucrecia speaks softly to her. "Amy, I'm sorry-"

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ALL MAY THINK SONIC'S DEAD, BUT HE'S NOT! YOU ALL MAY THINK I'M CRAZY, BUT I'M NOT! YOU ALL MAY BELIEVE WHAT DARREN AND NICOLE SAY, B-BUT... THEY'RE FUCKING LYING!" She snatches away from her mother and runs for the front door. It flies open as she rushes out slamming it behind her.

"Amy!"

"Sis!"

Cream and Rosy get up to go after her, but Lucrecia stops them.

"No, let her go..." Lucrecia sits herself back down on the coach and sighs.

"But mom!" Rosy shouts.

"It's my fault for getting her upset again... and I bet her day has been like any other since that day.. last year..."

_And I just made it worse..._

* * *

**[.At the Cliff.]**

**It's near sunset as Amy sits down near the top of cliff with her legs up against her chest. She sighs deeply as she feels the warm current of air brush against her face and through her hair. Taking a deep breathe, her eyes scan the orange, yellow, and red horizon in the sky to see the sun setting near the ocean...**

_I knew this day would go bad! As usually..._

"Sonic... Everyone keeps bothering me.. asking me if I'm okay or not... saying I'm crazy and that I should keep my mouth shut... pushing me to marry Darren even!"

A single tear streams down her face as she goes to wipe it away. "But... I'm not crazy... and I'm not marrying Darren.. but I'm not okay, b-because.. I-I still love you!"

She lets her tears flow freely from her eyes as she feels the cool breeze drying them off her face. "I'm so tired... so lonely... Only Echo and Coral are giving me a reason to live besides my hope of seeing you alive again! No one else believes that you are when I tell them! Even my own mother doesn't believe me!"

_What else can I do?_

_No one else will help me or believe me... I'm all alone, except for-  
_

"At least I have Scar... he believes me.. he'll help me! But.. Sonic.. I..."

_Amy..._

_I... pro..ised.. you...  
_

Her head suddenly pops up from the sound of his voice calling to her. "Huh? Sonic, was that-"

"So you're still hung up on that, Amy?" A mysterious voice from behind startles her.

"Huh, who's-"

**[.Back at the House.]**

Lucrecia paces the floor back and forth as she becomes increasingly worried. "She's still not back!"

"Maybe we should go look for her?" Cream suggests as she rocks Zale to sleep in her lap.

"Yeah, but where could she have gone?" Rosy questions as Cream shrugs.

"You guys? Echo and Coral are getting upset! I think they miss their mommy.." Lily tells them as she walks down the stairs from their nursery.

Lucrecia stops her walking and turns to the front door. " That's it! I'm going to look for her."

"But mom!

"What's going on in here?" Scar walks through the front door as he heard the commotion a few moments before.

"Amy's gone!" Rosy tells him.

"Why?" He immediately asks with some concern. "What happened?"

The queen clears her throat. "It was because of what I said to her.. about Darren, and Sonic..."

He grimaces at the mention of Darren's name and knows immediately where she's run off to. "I see."

"Say no more. I'll be right back." Scar turns to head out.

"Wait, where are you going? Are you sure you know where she went?" Lucrecia asks him.

"Just a hunch." And with that, Scar runs out the door and hops into his dark green Jeep Wrangler parked in front of his house by the mansion.

**[.Back at the Cliff.]**

"Darren.. what the hell are you doing here?"

Darren smirks as he watches up stumble up from her position on the soft grass. "What do it look like? Looking out for you!"

He walks closer and closer to her as she backs up to the cliff's edge. "Umm.. Amy, you're getting kinda close to edge there."

Amy's eyes stare angrily at him. "And what? Are you going to push me off of this cliff like you did Sonic!"

_I wouldn't be surprised..._

"I would never think of doing that!" He says in a surprised voice. "Amy, I'm not the bad guy you think I am, but I didn't purposely push him!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!" She snaps at him. "You're nothing, but a liar!"

He shakes his head. "Amy, please... just give into me and-" He gets even closer to her knowing she had no more room to back up or else she would fall backward into the waters below.

"One more step, Darren, and I shoot where you stand!"

Darren's hand falls by his side as he starts to chuckle. "You again, Lance?" He turns his head to see the fox holding up a Desert Eagle aimed straight towards him.

"Gonna shoot me, huh?" He laughs.

"Only if you give me a reason to." Scar replies with no sympathy on his face for Darren at all. Briefly, the fox's gaze turns toward Amy.

"Come on, Amy. Echo and Coral are crying for their mother to come back to them." Scar says in a calm voice as his hand reaches out for her.

The pink hedgehog quickly nods and walks toward him and shoves Darren's shoulder as she does. "Oh, o-okay.."

Taking her hand, Scar leads her away and toward his jeep while Darren looks on after them with an irritated demeanor.

"In due time... you will be mine.." Darren mutters out as he watches Amy leave with Scar. "Amy..."

Amy shutters and moves closer to Scar who holds her close in protection.

"Don't worry, Amy. He wont come near you again today..."

"Okay..."

_It's amazing isn't it? _

_This is just a** regular day**... Just imagine.. _

_I go through this seven days a week.. no breaks!_

_*Sighs* I hope tomorrow is better...  
_

* * *

**End! And again, sorry for mistakes in this one too, if there are any!  
**

**Hope this chapter isn't too long or kinda boring for you guys! I don't know why I write such long chapters like this, lol.  
**

**[First OC Used]: "Lance 'Scar' Fox" belongs to: NothingBetter1. Hopefully, I used him to way that you were expecting!  
**

**Hey, let's take a vote! (Do you like short or long chapters better?)  
**

**Anyway, READ/REVIEW! (Hope to see more of them this time around, it really fuels my motivation a whole lot)  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces & Turn of Events

**Hello again, another update for ya's!  
**

**The chapter is not too long, but not too short either! Perfect, xD (I think...)  
**

**Anyhow...  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**"When I Need You Most"  
**

**Chapter Three: New Faces & Turn of Events  
**

* * *

**[.A Couple of Weeks Later.]**

**Mid-Afternoon - (1:09 p.m.)  
**

**On the Turks and Caicos Island's beach...  
**

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THEM!" Cream waves her hand back and forth as a large plane soars in the air above. Amy, Rosy, Cream, Charmy, Chanel, Melody, and a few other of the villagers stand watching as the plane lands a few yards from them on the coastline of the beach.

Just as everyone is about to take off running, Julie runs up to the beach in a panic. "CREAM!"

"What is it?" The rabbit stops and looks at her with a concerned look.

Julie is out of breathe. "You know Zale has already started crawling, right?"

Cream nods. "Yes, but what do that have to do with any-

"I was playing outside with him, and I let him crawl on the blanket, until he.. sorta crawled away..., but not to for, so we can find-"

"HE WHAT? WHERE IS HE?" Cream screams at her. "WHERE IS HEEEEEEEEE?" She grabs Julie by her collars and begins to shake her wildly.

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-k-k-know!" Julie stutters as her body is shaken back and forth making her a bit dizzy.

Rosy and Chanel hold Cream back to stop her. "Calm down Cream! Stop shaking her. "

"Yeah, she might have a concussion..." Amy, in a simple dress and flip flops like Rosy's except its white instead of green, says lowly as she watches Cream continually shake the nanny. It seems their words have gotten through to her, because slowly the orange and white rabbit eases off of Julie as she takes a step back from her.

Julie breathes deeply as Cream's hands let go of her dress. "I... was coming to get you to help me look for him!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!" Cream grabs Julie's hand and races off in the direction she lost him.

"Cream, what about Tails?" Rosy yells after her. "Do you need some help, or-"

"DON'T WORRY, WE'LL FIND HIM! YOU GIRLS GO ON AHEAD!" The rabbit yells back to her without even turning around.

"Should I come, sis?" Charmy asks as he watches his big sister and the nanny run off.

Cream shakes her head and stops for a second. "NO, YOU GO WITH THEM!" After yelling to him, she and the maid begin to look frantically everywhere for Zale.

Chanel and Melody shake their heads with a laugh. "I hope they find him in time... or Cream will have a fit!"

"But in the meantime..." Rosy smiles cheekily as she eases her way toward the landing place of the airplane.

"Let's go meet up with them!" Rosy, Chanel, and the rest of the girls run toward the plane as the air hatch opens to reveal two green hedgehog brothers both in equally fresh clothing.

Charmy flies right after them. "Oh, boy! Oh, boy!"

Scourge and Manic step out of the opened door to wave to the girls and the others. "Hey, we're HERE!"

"Where are Ace and Iris?" Scourge asks as he hugs around her waist to kiss on her cheek.

Rosy blushes lightly. "Julie is watching them until we get back. They were kinda sleepy before you got here, so we just left them at home."

"Mmm... alright. I'm itching to see them right about now." Scourge tells her after another kiss on her neck. "And then tonight, I'm going to be ready too..." He whispers something inaudibly to the others in her ear making her face burn bright with embarrassment.

"Ahh, stop it! They'll hear you..." She blushes brightly and whispers to him making him chuckle.

Chanel laughs as Manic takes her by the hand to pull her into a tight hug. "Awe, you missed me!"

"Of course!" Manic tells her and bites her bottom lip making her giggle shyly.

Melody shakes her head. "Okay, okay, enough of that! Get a room!"

"You're just mad cause Storm isn't here!" Chanel says in a sneering tone making the yellow canary frown.

"And you're just happy cause you'll wont have to use that green dildo you have hiding under bed!" Melody says with a laughing tone as the purple and white cat blushes deeply.

"A green dildo, you say?" Manic asks with a smirk.

Chanel growls and takes a deep breath. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!"

_Wait... what did I just..._

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!"

Melody shakes her head as she holds her stomach while she continues to laugh. "Haha, too late! Already been said!"

"Haha... that's a little too much information for my ears! So where are Tails and Sonia?" Rosy asks as she looks back at the plane. "Still on there?"

"Yeah, Tails is, but Sonia couldn't make it, because dad assigned her to another job, and Mina and Fiona refused to let Adda and Razor come with us, so..." Scourge drifts off as he hears a voice coming from the plane. "Yeah.."

"But we did bring along someone else." Manic smiles as he sees a familar figure standing at the entrance of the airplane.

"Who?" The girls ask as they spot the same figure walking down the steps of the plane and straight to them.

A tall hedgehog standing at 5'9'' and looking to be around the age of twenty-five years old with black fur with blue highlights quills like Sonic's and highlights like Shadow, blue eyes, and and athletic shape stops right in front of the group. He's wearing a crisp, black buttoned-up shirt with no buttons and two blue stripes running horizontally across the back, long black pants with a blue stripe running down both sides, black gloves with blue designs on them, three dog chains around his neck, and wears black and blue Supra kicks.

"This is-" Manic starts to say.

The male hedgehog shakes his head and interrupts him. "I can introduce myself, thank-you. Hey, I'm Flash. Nice to meet you guys!"

"Oh, nice to meet you too!" The girls greet him as he gives them an award winning smile.

"I'm Flash nice to meet you..." Manic mimics Flash's voice as he rolls his eyes. "Bitch..."

Flash only shrugs. "That's all you can say? Yes? Okay then shut up. I'm a grown man and older than you, so I can answer for myself, thanks!"

"Okay..." Chanel laughs as he watches Flash and Manic glare at one another for some time now.

"It's amazing that we were able to get through the whole flight here with those two around each other!" Scourge says with an amused look. "I sure hope your mom wont mind a few extra guests!"

"Huh? There's more?"

"Only two." He says with a smile and turns back to the plane.

Melody nods and turns her face to see another person. "So where are the other two? Is that one of them right there?"

"Is that Adda?" Rosy asks with a hint of surprise in her voice.

_But I thought he said the kids couldn't-_

Scourge and the rest of the guys shake their heads. "Nope. This is Aleena. Our niece."

"Aleena?" She repeats him. "You're niece?"

_It's... a little girl! _

_Adda? No... this girl is different...  
_

Skipping toward them is a little cat-sune girl. It's a two tailed fox with cat ears, her eyes and the tips of her tails are an amber color, and her fur is lavender. Also, she's wearing a red dress with white flowers along the bottom, and red shoes with the same colored flower on the top of them. Her appearance brings her about the age of seven years old.

"Hi, my name is Aleena! What's yours?" She walks right up to Rosy to smile up at her.

Rosy smiles back. "Ummm... Hey there, I'm Rosy and this is Chanel, Melody, and Charmy."

_She looks so much like Blaze, but..._

_Silver and her didn't mention anything about having a kid, did they?  
_

_No... I don't think so. At least I don't remember."  
_

Aleena smiles happily. "Okay, nice to meet you."

"Awe, she's cute!" Chanel says making the little girl blush.

"T-thank-you!" The little girl backs up nervously suggesting that she's a bit shy around new people.

Scourge smiles to her. "Hey, where's your dad at? Is he still sleeping in his room or what?"

Flash chuckles a bit. "Because he was knocked out on his bed an hour ago."

"Daddy is coming in a minute." Aleena says as she stands next to Scourge an leans herself on his leg.

He nods to her and looks back toward the plane. "There he is now!"

The last one emerging from the plane is a light yellow fox with soft green eyes, twin tails with a light blue color on the ends of them instead of white, and looks to be around twenty-one years old. He's wearing a black shirt with a red hoodie and a symbol of a peace sign on the back, blue jeans with a chain hanging off the of the side, black fingerless gloves, and clean, white Nike shoes.

He walks with a confident stance to the group as they wait for him. "HEY!"

Aleena lets go of Scourge to run and hug his leg. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Aleena. Thanks for waiting for me unlike SOME PEOPLE!" He gestures his arm to Scourge and the others.

Flash rolls his eyes and sighs. "Oh, whatever..."

"Hey, I'm Robbie! You may have heard of me?" He grins cockily making Rosy and the girls softly laugh, and the island girls behind them shyly giggle.

"Who hasn't..." Flash says as he shakes his head with a sigh.

Robbie rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "Apparently, these girls haven't... amazingly."

Rosy tilts her head in thought. "Yeah! I think so..."

_He looks like Tails!_

_But is he really Aleena's father? _

_Mmm... Guess I'll ask about it later..  
_

"Maybe.." Chanel tries to remember too. "If I did it was a long time ago, so I forgot! Hehe.. sorry.."

Robbie gasps shockingly and frowns as he turns to Scourge and Manic. "Awe, bros? You told me all about them, but you didn't tell me about **ME**? Whadyathink? That I was going to steal them from you or something?"

"That wouldn't be so far fetched..." Flash says on the sly getting a sharp look from him.

Scourge and Manic sigh at once. "Oh no.. we would never think of that."

The girls and the rest of them are taken aback. "HE'S YOUR TWO'S BROTHER?"

"Unfortunately.." Scourge said with a laugh as well as Manic.

Robbie rolls his eyes at them. "Oh, come on! You know you love your half-brother!"

Scourge laughs as he clears his throat. "Sure..."

"Hey, that's no way to-" The fox begins to say, but Aleena tugs his pants to get his attention.

"Daddy, look at that little baby crawling in the sand!" She tells him as she points excitedly.

Off to the side, a little baby is crawling away towards them in quite a fast pace. He appears to be getting a little tired as he begins to slow down to stop right in front of the group.

"Who's this little tike!" Robbie bends down to the ground to pick up Zale and hold up in his arms.

"ZALE!" The girls scream the little boy's name. "I thought Cream and Julie would have found him by now.."

Robbie smiles. "Zale? Mmm... Tails' kid! Yeah, I heard of this little guy... he's looks cute."

Zale looks curiously up at him and smiles also. "Gaga!"

_Dada? Does he mean daddy?_

"Dada? He called you dada?" Melody laughs and shakes her head. "That isn't your dad, Zale. Although, he is a pretty good look-a-like!"

"But where's Cream?" Chanel questions as a loud voice yells to them.

Running up and waving her hands, they see Cream and Julie headed straight for them.

"Zale! There you are!" The rabbit breathes a sigh of relief that her son is safe and sound. Julie does the same and slows down a bit to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Miss. But I'm afraid you're mistaking!" He tells her as he hands Zale off into her awaiting arms.

Charmy laughs. "That's not Tails, sis!"

"Tails?" Cream looks at him curiously, but then gasps. "Y-you're not him!"

Robbie smiles and gives her a thumbs up. "That is correct!"

"CREAM!" Tails calls to her as he's the last one to get off of the plane. "OVER HERE!"

"Oh.. then who are you? His brother?" Cream asks in a surprised voice.

He shakes his head. "Nope. I'm their brother! And Sonic's too!" He points to Scourge and Manic still standing next to Flash. "And this is my daughter, Aleena."

The little cat waves her small hand up to Cream. "Hi."

"Oh! Hey, there! Ummm... Whoa, this is-" Cream starts to say with a nervous look.

Rosy finishes her. "A LOT to take in, so I'm a little confused. Sorry."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it too much. We'll explain everything as soon as we get settled in." Scourge tells them all with his hands resting behind his back.

"That aside, where's this Amy girl that my bro has a set of twins by? I heard a LOT about her from these two, the others, and Sonic himself when he was still here... And about this 'Darren' guy too..." Robbie asks curiously as he looks around. "I don't think she's any of you by any chance, right?"

Scourge shakes his head. "I've been meaning to ask.. where is she anyway?"

"What are you talking about? She's-" Chanel begins to say, but stops as she looks around, but finds Amy no where around them.

"Huh? I thought she was with-" Rosy and the girls look back to see Amy still standing in the place they originally and staring at the ocean current.

"Amy..?"

_I didn't hear her saying anything, so I just thought she was just being quiet...  
_

_Is she sad again?_

_Oh, sis...  
_

Chanel pouts and looks a bit saddened. "Awe, is she my baby, alright?"

"Baby?" Robbie asks surprisedly upon hearing the word escape her lips. "Is she your girlfriend on the side or something?"

"W-what? That's not-" The blushing purple and white cat stutters and shakes her head. "I mean-"

Robbie smiles. "I thought she was my brother, Sonic's, girl? Unless she's moved on to girls instead..."

Chanel blushes even brighter as she grits her teeth while stepping to him. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE JUST-"

"Making statements, ASSUMING!" Robbie begins to laugh and gets the others to laugh with him as well. Chanel starts to say something else to him, but by then, he's already walking his way to where Amy is still standing.

**A little ways across the beach...**

Amy's still in deep thought as she fails to notice the sound of footsteps approaching her.

_I didn't walk with them... I was scared... why?  
_

_Just seeing Scourge, Manic, and the rest of them reminds me so much of Sonic..  
_

_What am I going to do? This is so hard... I can't cry in front of them! It would be.. rude.  
_

_The guys are back, but-  
_

_Without... Ha, was I actually expecting for Sonic to get off the plane with them?  
_

_I MUST be crazy... for thinking that was ever.. possible...  
_

"Hey there, Miss! Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous! My bro, Sonic, sure knows how to pick em!"

She's suddenly startled as her head jerks up to see who called to her. That two-tailed fox that was once over by the plane, but is now right in front of her holding out his hand for her to take.

"Huh? Who are you-"

"What? You don't know about me either?" The fox grins brightly. "Well, my name is... guess!"

"G-guess? But how-"

He cuts her off again. "Have you ever seen that show on MTV? It's called 'Blank & Big'!"

"I-I think so... ummm... Rob?" Amy stutters the name out as she remembers seeing a show called that on TV once.

"Yeah! That's it!" He looks back to the plane where the others are and points to Charmy floating next to Cream. "And him! The one flying! What is he?"

Amy looks to where he's talking about. "What? That's Charmy...

"No, no, no! What** is** he?" He shakes his head and asks her again with emphasis.

"A bee?" She looks at him strangely. "Right..?"

He claps his hands together and nods happily. "And now put that all together!"

"Rob-bie? Wait, you're Robbie? Their brother? Sonic's too..." Amy remembers hearing of him now.

"The one and only!" He smiles widely before giving her a hug startling her even more.

"Daddy?" The little girl has followed her father and now stands next to him.

Robbie smiles down at her to pet her head. "Aleena, this your aunt-in-law!"

Amy gasps as her eyes grow wide. "Aunt-in-law? What are you talking-"

"AMY!" A male's voice from behind.

She jumps, but then calms down as she sees who it is. "Ahh.. you scared me..."

Scar quickly apologies. "My bad."

Robbie sees the slightly frightened look on Amy's face before turning towards the dark yellow fox. "Oh, is this the Darren I've been hearing about?"

Getting a quick glance at him, Amy nearly becomes frightened by his eyes. They were changing to a white color and it seems his fur is turning a black tint.

_What the-_

Scar notices Robbie's changing characteristics, and shakes his head. "No, don't compare me to that low life son of bitch. I would like to wring his neck with a sharp piece of barbed wire, if you know what I mean."

By him saying this, Robbie seems to have gone back to normal. His eyes back to that green color, and his fur bright yellow.

_Did this change in him happen, because he was angry?_

"Ha! I like you already, friend!" Robbie smirks as Scar nods back and turns to Amy.

"I just came to check on you.. You were standing here by yourself, so..."

Amy nods a little and smiles up to him. "Oh, okay.. I-I'm fine, so don't worry."

**Taking her word for it, Scar looks up to see the others walking their way for them. And behind them, Lucrecia is slowly making her way over to group as well...  
**

"I see you've brought guests." Lucrecia says as she sees the three new faces with them. "How nice."

Manic laughs nervously. "Yeah, I hope that isn't a problem."

The older woman shakes her head. "No, not at all. I'm sure I can find a room in the mansion for you all to sleep."

"Thanks, ma'am!" Robbie thanks her with a smile.

Flash nods. "Thank-you."

"T-thank-you.." Aleena says nervously as she stands next to Robbie who pets her head again.

"It's no problem, so there's no need to thank me." Lucrecia smiles to them before turning to Amy.

"Amelia.. I would like to have a talk with you later, alright.."

"Oh yeah, about who? Darren?" Amy scoffs. "Go to talk to a wall, it'll listen to you more than me about that bastard."

"Amy!"

The pink hedgehog doesn't say a word, instead she bids Scar to follow her back to the house leaving them behind.

Lucrecia only shakes her head with a worried look on her face before turning back to the group. "Please excuse us.. Amy's been dealing with a lot lately, I hope this wont make your stay here any less pleasant."

"It wont, ma'am." Flash nods respectively to her.

"Good.. Come to the house when you all are ready.. I'm having the chefs prepare a huge meal for you all."

Robbie rubs his belly. "Oh, good! Cause I'm starving!"

Lucrecia smiles to him before turning back to her way for the house where Amy and Scar have gone off to.

"What the.. Well, this is new! What's up with Amy and her mom?" Scourge asks in a whispering tone as he watches Amy walk past her mother without a word to her.

Manic nods. "Yeah, seems like there is a _little_ hostility going on with them.. didn't notice that the last time we were here!"

Robbie nods. "No kidding, and about this Darren guy, no doubt! Seems like what you guys said is true!"

Chanel and Melody both nod to his statement. "A lot has happened since the last time you guys were here.."

"Like what?" Scourge asks curiously.

Rosy sighs heavily and then turns to whisper into his ear. "That's a long story too, I'll tell you later tonight. And we want to hear about these three as well!"

"Mmm... alright."

_I wonder could have possibly happened to make that happen..._

* * *

**[.In the Girl's Home - Dining Room.]**

**(8:34 p.m.)  
**

**Later in the evening...  
**

**Amy, Rosy, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Aleena, Flash, Chanel, Melody, Cream, Tails, and Charmy all meet back up at the girls' house. Lily and Julie have put Echo, Coral, Ace, and Iris to bed, and Zale is back home in his own bed fast asleep leaving the girls some time to spend with the guys.**

** Everyone is sitting at the dining room table that has a large spread of foods and cuisines made with the finest ingredients that the island has to offer. ****As they talk and eat, the girls explain all that has happened since their last visit, and they also find out about Flash, Robbie, and Aleena.**

**Flash was raised in an orphanage in New York, and never really knew his parents. When he was old enough he joined the army, and joined in on the Black Ops squadron and his codename was 'Blitz'. After serving in the military for about 4 years, his team was falsely accused of a crime they didn't commit, and he was dishonorably discharged. After that he tried to find a job that suited his talents, and eventually came to Tony, who then hired him.**

**With his fresh, athletic, lively, charming, and amusing attitude, he's made good friends with Sonic, Scourge, and all the others, so he easily fit in with the Family.  
**

**Robbie is Sonic, Scourge, Manic, and Sonia's half-brother. Apparently, Tony had a little affair with another woman four years before Sonic and his other siblings were ever born. However, even with him trying to keep it from his family, the secret was eventually let out. When he got older, Robbie had moved to Boston under Tony's strict orders and has been there ever since, but has made occasional visits to his family. **

**Now, he's back with his brothers because of the incident with Sonic almost a year ago. Aleena is his kid who's a little over a week older than Adda. Amazingly, when Robbie gets really mad his fur turns black his eyes go white which explains why he looked so different when he thought Scar was Darren. Also, Aleena can use aura & pyrokinesis. The power to release and control fire. Just like Blaze... Telling how the girls were staring at Aleena in wonder and awe, Robbie confesses that Blaze is the mother. He tells them of how he meet her a year before she and Silver ever did, and that's how Aleena came to be.  
**

**Aleena's one of the main reasons Tony had them both move to Boston, New York, so there wouldn't be any conflict in the Family with Silver finding out about. Tony wants to keep peace in his Family, so that's the way it had to be. Robbie has no problem with it, of course. He still may have feelings for Blaze, but knows **

** Oh sure, Silver knows about Robbie and his kid, but doesn't see Blaze being connected to them in anyway besides friends. And that's they way they want it to stay.  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**They were all here for one reason though... because of what happened to Sonic. Each one of them were connected to Sonic in a deep way, and were equally hurt by what's happened to him.  
**

**The desire to help, support, and comfort Amy through this rough time in her life, and settle a thing or too with the man who did this to them...  
**

Flash finishes another plate of grilled steak seasoned with salt, pepper, and other seasonings delicious to the taste. "So where is this Darren fellow? I'd like to have a_ few_ words to say to him.."

"Ha, I doubt you and anyone of us would waste any time talking to him!" Manic laughs along with everyone else as he sets down his tall glass of Coca Cola.

"Umm.. I don't know... but knowing him, he could be spying on us right now.." Amy says with a sigh as she plays with her leftover food on her plate by pushing it along side to side with her fork.

"What? Really?" Scourge asks full of surprise as he takes another bite of his large sirloin. "That's a little creepy.."

"Yeah, he's being a real stalker lately!" Cream says with a shudder as she continues to eat on her salad.

Tails shakes his head. "Okay, this is sounding a little.. disturbing."

Rosy lets out a sign of disgust. "Very!"

Melody nods in agreement. "Hell yeah! And Nicole started doing that mess! I swear if I see her messing with Amy again... Ugh! I should have been there the last time you girls saw her! I woulda gave her the business for real!"

_And she's not kidding..._

"Yeah, me too! Messing with my Boo Thang like that!" Chanel agrees right along with Melody.

_I can't tell if she's being serious or not..._

Amy shyly blushes as she shakes her head. "But thankfully, Coral spit on her to make her go away! And Scar is around to keep Darren at bay.."

"Haha! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Melody and Chanel give one another a high five making

Robbie bangs his hand on the table. "Well, when we do see him, I'll have Aleena burn him up to a crisp! Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, daddy!" Aleena squeals as her father's steak catches on fire when she points to it with one finger.

Robbie quickly blows on it to put the flame out. "No, no, nooooooooo! Not my steak!"

As everyone laughs, he tries to put out the fire with no success until...

"Sorry, daddy." With a simple look toward the fire, it extinguishes completely leaving his steak only slightly burnt on top.**  
**

As everyone continues to eat and talk about the topic, Amy stops eating to look over everyone.

_Three new people... that I've never heard of before..._

_Want to help me?  
_

_That's a big surprise to me..  
_

Her eyes land on Robbie to scan over his features and stops on his green eyes.

_They look like... Sonic's..._

"What is it? Something on my face?" Robbie asks with a warming smile.

Amy lightly shakes her head. "No, that's not it.. it's just that.. you remind me so much of how he used to act.. I.." Once again, she can feel the welling of tears coming to her eyes. Everyone stops talking to calmly stare at her with concern.

"Sis?" Rosy lightly touches her shoulder.

Amy is able to hold the tears back and shakes her head. "I'm okay."

"Well, don't worry, Amy. We're on your side, if no one else is!" Flash says to comfort her.

"You have us, so don't you worry about Darren and who ever else believes anything that comes out of his lying mouth!" Robbie says with laugh.

"I know.." Amy smiles and nods to him to conform that she understands and believes in him.

Robbie smiles as he folds his arms. "Nice! So don't worry... " He leans over to whisper to her. "My brother's a fight, so he wouldn't go down that easily.. so I think he's still alive out there somewhere too."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I do!" He pats the top of her head just he's done with Aleena making her blush embarrassingly.

"Umm... I'm not a kid!"

He laughs. "Ha! Sorry, it's a habit!"

_FINALLY! Someone believes that! Like I do.. Or maybe he's just trying to make me feel better? Whatever..  
_

_At least someone shares the same hope as me.  
_

_I finally have some more help.  
_

_And they're all so lively!_

_ I can't believe I didn't know about them until now..._

_It's all just so.. GOOD...  
_

_Maybe this is a sign that things will go better for me-  
_

The door leading into the dining room suddenly open to reveal the girls' mother walking in on them. A concerned, worried, but overall mixed look on her face. Seems like she has a lot on her mind at the moment.

_Or not..._

"Excuse me for a minute.. Amy, can I please speak to you alone in my office?" Lucrecia says in a quiet voice, but loud enough for her to hear.

Amy sighs deeply. "About?"

_Here to ruin my good mood-_

_No doubt..  
_

"You'll find out when you go up there. Now, please, Amelia. Come." Her mother says again, but this time with a stern voice.

"Fine!" Amy pushes her chair back and walks past her mother to leave the dining room to rush up to the office.

Lucrecia watches on after her, and then turns back to the table. "She'll return shortly." And with that final word, she leaves to follow Amy up the stairs and to her office. Everyone is in silence as they all look at one another with concerned glances.

_Oh no..._

**[.Upstairs - In Lucrecia's Office.]**

**To her surprise, standing in her mother's office are the island's elders, and Darren! Among them, Mrs. Wolfman stands next to him and with her is one other person, whom Amy despises, who share the same beliefs as her. An older male dog with brown and black fur, deep grey eyes, and wearing a long native cloak. In his hand, he holds a long cane with old engravings on the sides of it.  
**

**He goes by the name of Mr. Wolfman, Mrs. Wolfman's husband...  
**

******(Amy's P.O.V)**

_UGH! _

_What the HELL are they doing here?_

"Hello, child.. why don't you come stand next to your soon-to-be husband?" Mrs. Wolfman asks with a small smirk on her face. Next to her, Darren smiles also as he watches me with great intent

_Is she fucking kidding me?_

I was about to say something to them when I hear the doors behind me open. Looking behind me, I eye my mother as she quickly closes the door and walks inside.

"Mother." I say the word hard. "What is this?"

Lucrecia takes a seat at her large desk and begins to speak. "Me and the elders have been talking for a while now... and we think.. it's best for you to marry.. soon."

"WHAT? NO WAY! I AM NOT MARRYING THAT!" My finger points directly to Darren as he raises an eyebrow.

"Now, now! We will NOT have this discussion! We have already decided and have set a date!" Mrs. Wolfman said obviously trying to get me to hush up.

I shake my head. "NO! I SAID NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

_I can't believe this..._

Mrs. Wolfman shakes her head and turns to my mother. "See? See? I told you your daughter is becoming a little troublemaker! Mouthing off to adults when we're only trying to do what's best for her!"

"Oh, SHUT UP! You crazy old woman!" I lose my cool and yell at her. From what I just said, I can tell everyone in the room is quite shocked.

"Amelia! I will not have you talk to her this way!" Lucrecia stands up from her desk to show an angry glance toward me.

I point straight to Mrs. Wolfman. "Talk to her? TALK TO HER? DO YOU NOT FREAKING HEAR WHAT SHE'S SAYING TO ME? EVEN WHEN YOU'RE NOT AROUND?"

Mrs. Wolfman shakes her head"Oh, hush! Hush now! There's no need to go into all that! Besides we have already set a date for the wedding to take place."

"OH YEAH? WHEN?"

_Ain't like it's going to happen anyway!_

"The twenty-fifth of July." The older woman says with a smile. "Darren picked that day! And I couldn't have picked a better one!"

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!_

_THE DAY HE PUSHED SONIC OVER THE CLIFF AND MADE HIM DISAPPEAR FOREVER!  
_

_T-THAT'S-  
_

"T-that's so wrong.. I can't believe you would actually suggest THAT DAY!" I feel tears running down my face as I speak. I turn to my mother. "And I can't believe you.. would agree to something like that! I-"

Lucrecia's face shows a huge amount of guilt. "Amelia, I-"

Mrs. Wolfman interrupts her. "That day is perfect, I tell you! You lost that Sonic fellow on that day, right? He's is a old part of your life, so a new part of your life will start on that day when you and Darren are wed!"

_THIS WOMAN IS SO-_

_FUCKING STUPID AND IGNORANT! CAN'T THEY SEE WHAT DARREN IS DOING? LYING TO THEIR FACES?  
_

_OH MY GOD! WHY ME?  
_

_Sonic... why me?  
_

Before anything else is said, Mr. Wolfman clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "It's clear that you are becoming unstable.. Princess, if you wont agree to do this, we'll.. have to take your children away from you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I scream making my mom and the elders around me cover their ears. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Mr. Wolfman shushes her. "We're only doing what's best for you and the children, my dear."

_Oh, hell no!_

"Let me ask you something..did you fucking carrying those twins of MINE for over nine damn months! Did you fucking give birth to them all alone without a father! Have you raised them all this time when everyone's been coming against you like this!"

I begin to cry a bit more as I see the surprised look on everyone's faces as they all stare at me.

"NO! YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! I SWEAR IF YOU TRY TO TAKE MY BABIES AWAY FROM ME, THE ONLY THING I HAVE OF SONIC LEFT, I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!

AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M MARRYING THAT MURDERING SON OF BITCH, DARREN! EVER! NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY MIND! YOU ALL MAY THINK SONIC'S IS DEAD, BUT HE'S NOT! SO THERE!"

**And without another word to the group of people, I run out the room with tears rushing down my face as I hold my hands up to wipe them away. Standing outside the office, Scar leans against the wall listening in. I guess he was shaking his head with a disapproving face as he hears me running out and running straight for Echo and Coral's nursery.**

**(Normal P.O.V.)  
**

**He decides to give Amy some space and let Amy go as he hears the door open once more to reveal Darren walking out to see where Amy had gone...**

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

Darren stops and turns to face him. "To talk to Amy."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you do that?" Scar cracks his knuckles as he slowly walks toward him.

"Ahh, I wouldn't do that.. If I were you.." Darren says with a smirk.

Scar stops to glare at him. "Why?"

"Because I know your little secret.. and it would be shame for me to tell Lucrecia and the others, now wouldn't it?" Darren's word make Scar freeze for a second, but he folds his arms.

"Oh really? By the time you yell for help, I would have already broken your scrawny little neck." Scar threatens as he bares his teeth.

Darren rolls his eyes. "Care to try? No? Then let me go talk to Amy in private!"

Scar stands back with a deep red tint in his eyes as he tries to hold himself back from tearing Darren apart. Darren laughs as he makes his way toward the room Amy had disappeared in.

"Dammit..."

_Amy, please.. keep your hope in Sonic and all the others who believe in you..._

**[.In the Nursery.] **

**(Amy P.O.V.)**

I stand over Coral's crib as she sleeps soundly wrapped up in her warm blankets. I had been over to Echo's crib, and he's still asleep too. Luckily, my yelling didn't reach them in here.

_I can't believe they would take you from me!_

_Who knows what else they'll try to do to make me agree to that stupid wedding?  
_

_Sonic.. what am I to do?  
_

_I-I-I don't know anymore!  
_

_This is getting so hard, I almost can't take it anymore..  
_

_I feel like giving up all hope..  
_

_But-  
_

I lean my head down on the baby bed's railing as tears continue to flow down my face and onto the carpeted floor below. My eyes become a red color and my nose becomes slightly stuffy as I try to stop, but it's really hard to.

_"Amy... don't.. lose... hope.."_

_It's Sonic's voice again!  
_

"Sonic?" I look up and around as I hear the voice ring throughout the nursery. "Where are-"

"Not this again..." A voice says when I hear the door leading inside open and close. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, you know I'm really tired of you saying his name like that!"

_Darren.._

I turn around frantically to glare at him. "Get out!"

"Why? This will soon be my place to roam freely.. Echo and Coral will soon be calling me daddy." Darren chuckles making me angry to even hear him say that.

"What the hell gives you the right to say that! They will **never **call you that, and I'll make sure of it!" I say to him harshly as he starts to talk toward me.

Darren shakes his head. "Amy, would you stop trying to fight me all of the time? I'm only trying to be nice.. you wouldn't want me.. to get violent, now would you?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe not.. or maybe.." Darren looks me up and down with a creepy intent making me shiver down my spine.

_What the-_

_He wouldn't dare...  
_

_HE WOULD!  
_

I hear a voice in my head trying to steer me into the right direction.

"This is all your fault! You made Sonic disappear! It's all your fault! And Nicole's!" I yell at him as I clench both of my fists, but try to keep my voice down, so not to wake Echo and Coral.

"Ouch, you're really hurting me, Amy! And would you stop saying he** disappeared**! He's dead! Don't you understand? DEAD! He's been dead for over a year now! I made sure of that... He's not coming back, Amy."

"And you're admitting it to me now?"

_Over confident asshole..._

He shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, so? Not like anyone would believe you if you told them anyway."

"Darren, you're nothing but a selfish, liar, asshole, no-good, murdering son of bitch who made Sonic disappear! And I'm going to tell Scar and the others everything!" I try to run past him to get to the door.

"SHUT-UP!" Without even batting an eye, his hand smacks me across the face knocking me to the floor with a hard thud. Blocking my way out of the room. I lay there in a daze as my body rocks back and forth with my mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

The noise causes Echo and Coral to stir in their sleep, but doesn't completely wake them up. Scar knocks on the door and tries to get in as he hears the noise as well. But-

** Unfortunately, Darren had locked it...**

"Amy! Are alright in there?" I hear him yell.

_WHY AM I NOT YELLING FOR HELP?_

_I can't...  
_

_YES, YOU CAN! JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH!  
_

_I can't... I can't...  
_

A large red hand mark slowly appears across my face as the stinging pain causes me to breathe in sharply.

_W-what just happened..._

_Did he just..  
_

_HE HIT YOU! DID YOU NOT FEEL HIS HAND GO ACROSS YOUR FACE?  
_

_Hit me? Really...  
_

Darren angrily stares down at me and bends down to his knees to grab me by my arm to pull me sharply to his face. "Don't you dare try to yell or anything, cause Scar can't help you... If he does... I'll let his little secret slip, and he'll be outta here in a heartbeat..."

Terrified of what he might do, I take a deep breath. "Y-yeah, Scar! I'm alright..."

_NO, YOU'RE NOT!_

"Mmm.. okay, I'm out here if he tries anything!" Scar responds back to her and steps away from the door to stand beside it.

"O-okay..." I start to cry as the hot pain tears at my sensitive skin.

Darren rolls his eyes. "Oh, stop the water works! Look, I'm sorry I had to do that Amy, but I just got a little ticked at you... I'm all you have now, Sonic's gone. Don't you understand that? So you just go ahead and marry me to get it over with..." His hand rubs the spot that he hit making me wince in pain.

"Just give up... and give into me..."

"..."

"Amy? Answer me.. now."

My mind goes blank and all my emotions disappear as I slowly realize something.

_NO!_

_Why no? I can't take this anymore.. I'm so tired of fighting... fighting for Sonic who seems.. so far gone...  
_

_Even dead..  
_

_This just proves it! There's no hope for Sonic ever coming back!_

_... No one, not even his friends and family can help me. No matter how hard they try.  
_

_YES, THEY CAN! JUST KEEP YOUR HOPE, DON'T LOSE IT! SONIC WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO GIVE UP!  
_

_Mmm.. maybe's Darren's right...  
_

_NO, HE'S NOT! YOU JUST HE WAS A LIAR!  
_

_Maybe he is... but eve liars have their truthful moments...  
_

_I-  
_

_I-  
_

_I-  
_

_I think it's time to give up.. I can't keep this up anymore. I've grown.. too weak. I just-  
_

_... give up...  
_

_I've lost all hope... Rosy, Scourge, Manic, Chanel, Melody, Zero, Becky, Adda, Razor... Robbie, Aleena, Flash, everyone... I appreciate them coming to help me, but.. it's late for that now..  
_

_NO! IT'S NOT! PLEASE, NOOOOOOO!  
_

_Sonic.. I'm sorry...  
_

_NO, DON'T GIVE UP! PLEASE, FOR SONIC! PLEASE DON'T!  
_

Darren starts to become impatient. "Amy, say somethi-"

"Okay, I.. will..."

_NO!_

_... it's too late...  
_

* * *

**End... Sorry for any missed mistakes...  
**

** Poor Amy, n.n  
**

**It'll get better in the next chapter, I promise... Because... you'll find out what happened to SONIC! :O I wont say what happened to him, but.. it's not what many of you are thinking right now after reading this...  
**

**So please stay tuned to find out, ;)  
**

**And before I forget... [OC's used belong to]:**

** Loler6870 - Flash the Hedgehog**

**Numbuh 006 - Robbie the Fox and Aleena the Cat/Fox  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**(READ/REVIEW) - Hope to see more, xD  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A Must Needed Reminder

**Sorry for long update, I really didn't feel like writing at the moment... Feeling a little bit uninspired, but I gained my inspiration back to write this chapter! xD  
**

**Well, enough about that-  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Four: A Must Needed Reminder  
**

* * *

**[.The Very Next Day - Afternoon.]**

**The whole island is gathered in front of the girl's mansion. The mood in the air is quite an exciting one filled with cheers and faces of happiness. Except for a few that are completely appalled by the scene and who also show to be having the exact opposite feelings of the rest of the islanders...  
**

"SHE'S DOING WHAT?" Rosy, Scourge, and the rest of the guys all exclaim as they all hear an unexpected announcement at the head of the mansion.

Cream shakes her head as she slowly backs away from the gate of the mansion and straight into Tails' arms.

"No way.. that c-can't be right..."

"OH, THE HELL SHE IS!" Chanel shouts as she barges her way through the crowd of people surrounding the girls' house.

Manic grabs her arm. "Chanel, calm down!"

"HOW CAN I, AFTER WHAT SHE SAID?" She yells at him next.

"U-umm.. maybe you heard wrong?" He suggests while steadily pulling her back from hurting anyone around her.

Chanel pushes him off as she shakes her fists in the air and points back to the house. "HOW THE HELL COULD I'VE HEARD **THAT** WRONG?"

Robbie shakes his head and breathes deeply. "What happened with her? Just yesterday, she was all happy to see us and still had her hopes on Sonic returning, but now... this?"

Aleena tugs on his pants leg. "Daddy, what's going on?"

"I don't really know, baby girl... I don't know..." He tells her with a worried look on his face.

Looking up at her father, frowns herself and looks back toward the house. "Is it about Miss Amy?"

"Yeah..." Robbie's face looks like he's a deep thought as he watches Amy along with 'Darren' from afar. Her face shows to be one full of emotionlessness, yet a hint a regret on her features as she fakes a smile to the cheering crowd in front of her. Darren, who's standing a bit too close to her, nods and waves back to the crowd as he gives them a devious looking smile that Robbie knows to be deceitful.

He clenches his fist as he continues to watch this happening right in front of him.

_What happened to this girl?_

_Just yesterday, she was hell bent on Sonic coming back, but now...  
_

_This?  
_

Melody, feeling the same rage as Chanel, tries to push her way through the crowd of islanders as well. "OUTTA MY WAY! I'M GOING TO GO SEE WHAT THE HELL IS A MATTER WITH THAT GIRL! HEY AMY, I GOTTA A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"Hold on a sec!" Flash grabs both of her arms separately and holds her still. "Right now is not the time for that."

"AND WHY NOT?" She asks in a loud voice making some of the villagers stare at her which she quickly notices and turns to face them. "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS LOOKING AT? THIS AIN'T NO SHOW!"

Almost immediately, the villagers turn around in a frightened manner making Melody rolls her eyes.

"Because... you're causing a lot more attention to yourself at the moment. Just calm down for now.." Flash tells her in an easy voice.

Sighing, she holds her head down before picking herself up again. "Oh, alright. But when I get to her I swear-"

"How could this have happened..?" Rosy stares at her sister as her eyes are looking straight to the ground.

_Amy... what happened for you to... agree to this?_

_Marrying DARREN? What about... Sonic?  
_

_Sis, did you give up...  
_

**At the front door of the girls' home, Amy, Darren, her mother, and a few of the elders are standing there facing the huge crowd of people gathered for a very important announcement. The guys had left the house earlier that day to show Robbie, Aleena, and Flash around the island. Amy stayed behind saying she wasn't feeling too well. Her behavior that morning seemed a bit odd to her sister and the rest, but they dismiss it as nothing too serious.  
**

** After a while, the guys returned to see everyone standing around at the house...  
**

"Amy, dear, can you speak up? I'm afraid a few people in the back didn't quite hear you." Darren says to Amy as he tightens his grip on her shoulders.

Nodding once, Amy repeats herself. "O-okay... Ummm.. Me and Darren are g-getting married soon."

"Yeah.. you hear that back there!" He smirks wildly as he makes sure to yell that to Rosy, Scourge, and the others standing behind the crowd of islanders.

"SEE? SHE SAID IT AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU NOT HEAR THAT?" Chanel yells from the back of the crowd as she gets her and the rest of the guys all eyes on them.

Mrs. Wolfman straightens her thick glasses. "QUIET BACK THERE, YOUNG LADY!"

"OH, SHUT IT, GRANDMA!" Chanel yells out a spite making few of the islands gasp at her outburst.

"Hahaha.. Chanel.." Manic clamps his hand right over Chanel's mouth as she struggles to get free. "Be quiet!"

"..." She's unable to respond or yell back, because of his right hold on her mouth.

Mrs. Wolfman scrunches up her nose. "Better listen to your boyfriend, little missy!"

"Who the FU-" The purple and white cat manages to escape Manic's grasp, but is easily apprehended before another word of profanity leaves her mouth.

The elderly woman shakes her head and turns to Amy and Darren. "Will you two kindly tell them when you are planning to wed?"

"Amy can tell you." Darren pushes Amy slightly getting her attention as her head jerks up.

"H-huh? Oh, yes... what do I tell them again?" She tilts her head questioningly.

The old woman chuckles to herself. "Spacing out again?"

"I'm sorry..." Amy apologies as she slowly shifts her body side to side almost freeing herself from Darren's grip. However, he pulls her back to him and squeezes her shoulders and waist a bit harder. From this, Amy lets out a sharp gasp of pain, but quickly silences herself, so no one would hear her.

Lucrecia raises an eyebrow. "Amy?"

"I'm okay, mom." Her daughter responds to her with a small voice.

Darren sighs impatiently and whispers into her ear. "Pull yourself together and tell them the wedding date now!"

Wincing a bit by the sound of his voice, Amy nods her head as she lifts herself up to the crowd of islanders. "Ummm... the wedding is set for July.. on the twenty-fifth."

As soon as she says this, she watches her sister's and the others for their reaction. Seeing their expressions of surprise and disbelief, Amy's head lowers to the ground as she shows herself to be slightly ashamed of herself for being the one to have to tell everyone about it.

Everyone in the crowd gasps and awe's at the date chosen for the wedding. In the back, Chanel and Melody begin to flip out.

"OH, NO SHE DIDN'T!" Chanel screams in another loud voice.

Melody gets free of Flash to run up beside her to point her finger straight to the front of the house. "OH, YES SHE DID!"

The two girls once again push their way through the crowd, but fail to get through due to Manic and Flash keeping them still. Up front, Mrs. Wolfman notices this and beckons to Lucrecia.

"Queen Lucrecia, you might wanna dismiss this until later.. that group in the back is causing quite a ruckus!"

"Yeah! No kidding!" Darren comments with annoyed sigh. "Isn't that right, Amy?"

Amy doesn't say a thing. Her eyes remained glued to the ground as he lightly shakes her to get her attention.

"What..? Mmm.. yeah... yea.. whatever."

Lucrecia eyes her daughter as worriedly and regretting thoughts formulate inside her mind. They prick and poke at her consciousness as she tries to pull herself together in front of her loyal subjects, but it's proving to be quite a hassle.

_Something doesn't feel right..._

_I just can't put my finger on it!  
_

_Dammit, what is it..?  
_

Mrs. Wolfman clears her throat. "My Queen? Are you not about to dismiss the people or do you have more to say? Oh, and that reminds me! Excuse me everyone! In the new few weeks, we will be welcoming the King and Queen of the neighboring island to the far east, O'ahu, along with their daughter, son, and any other guests they may bring along, so we expect you all to be on your best behavior in welcoming them here! Now, Lucrecia, you may dismiss them at your accord."

"O-oh, no.. My apologies.. I'll get right on it."

The queen nods reluctantly to the female elder and turns to face the crowd with authority. "That is all, everyone! More information of this upcoming event will be announced later this week! You're all dismissed!"

**Amy, Darren, Lucrecia, and the elders keep their place in front of the house as they begin to discuss a few things before parting. With a lot of comments and thoughts of their own, the crowd of islanders disperses as they head off for home, work, and any other place they had to go and be. **

**The wedding between Amy and Darren seems to be on everyone's mind as they voice their opinions to one another as they walk by Chanel, Melody, Flash, Manic, and the rest of the group...  
**

"I can't believe it! Our very own princess is getting married!" A yellow fox girl laughs as she walks with her two friends beside her.

"I know right. It's like a dream come trueeee!" A brunette female hedgehog giggles.

Their friend, a light green peacock, sighs dreamily as and nods her head. "Awe, I can't wait to see their wedding! I bet it'll be fantastic and so amazingly beautiful!"

"Ahh, what a joyous occasion for the island to celebrate!"

"It certainly is! I should hurry home and think of a wonderful wedding gift to present to them!"

"Awe, I wish I was getting married to a man so sweet as Darren..."

A red hedgehog male chuckles a bit. "Man, Darren is one lucky guy to marry such a finely shaped woman like Princess Amelia!"

"Yeah, no kidding about that!" His friend, a dark brown male bear, rightfully agrees with him. The two males laughs as others behind them share the same thought.

"Ugh, you two are such pervs, Jake and Josh!" A orange duck calls out to him from behind as she hears them talking of such things.

"No one told you to listen, Norma!"

"Hey guys! What if they have kids together? It would be a huge addition to their family, right!"

"YEAH!"

**As the talk continues to go on, Chanel, Melody, and group begin to become irritated...**

"I can't believe that most of them are actually falling for it!" Rosy exclaims as she hears the talking around them.

Scourge shakes his head. "If they only knew what Darren is really like... and what he did..."

_To my brother!_

_My twin...  
_

"Yeah... this is getting worse than we thought.." Manic says to himself as his grip loosens on Chanel's arm.

Chanel nods eagerly. "Yeah, that's why we have to do something about it NOW!" She prepares to run off when he grabs onto again.

"I agree with you, Nel. But not in the way I know you're playing in your head right now." He tells her as she folds her arms over her chest in a fit.

"Just listen to them! They have it all WRONG! We just have to do something! Anything!" She states as she points to call of the islanders walking around them in their own conversations about Amy and Darren.

"Yeah, this is not music to my ears right now.." Robbie feels the urge to plug his ears to get away from the conversations being said.

Aleena nods right along side her father. "More like a cat being drowned in water!" She looks over to Chanel and nervously laughs. "No offense to you though!"

"None taken." Chanel smiles to the little girl.

Cream slowly shakes her head and turns to Tails. "This is getting bad... what should we do? Amy can't be marrying Darren... "

In in his mind, Tails tries to think of any possible plan they that could help at a time like this, but...

"I don't know..."

Robbie looks around and scratches the back of his head. "I thought this Scar was her body guard or something?"

"He is." Rosy answers him.

"So where is he?" The yellow fox asks. "I thought he's supposed to be protecting her from that brother killing son of a bitch."

She only shrugs. "I don't know..."

_I wonder..._

_Where is he?  
_

_He would never let anything like this happen, if he could help it...  
_

"Mmm.." Cream looks toward the others seeing their expression of anguish and hurt. "This can't be really happening..."

**More the villagers' voices become louder and more excited making a certain someone a bit irritated...  
**

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT DARREN!" Melody screams out to them catching them off guard, thus scaring them enough to jump back in fright.

"HE'S A PERVERTED, EVIL, LYING, BASTARD WHO KILLED SONIC THUS TAKING HIM AWAY FROM AMY, HIS FRIENDS, AND FAMILY! AND NOW HE'S MARRYING HER ON THE DAY HE KILLED HIM? YOU GUYS ARE REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THAT? YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

Most of the villagers scurry away from the girls as they become slightly scared from their behavior. The other few roll their eyes and continue to talk and gossip anyway. They didn't believe a word she said. Darren had already gotten into the heads as the "good guy". Inside Melody knows this and wishes she and the others could prove they were right about him.

"They're still talking about it..." Rosy sighs as she folds her arms tiredly. "No matter what we say... they probably wont even believe it!"

Flash, next to Melody, folds his arms. "Well, all this was unexpected.. I can't believe what I'm hearing right now."

"No one believes us... Of course they wouldn't. The only way they would, if it comes from Amy's own mouth!" Rosy states again and this time in an irritated tone.

Manic and Scourge look at one another and sigh. "But she probably wont say anything.. I mean did you see her standing with that asshole up there? She only talked when he made her!"

"I'm going to_ kill_ him.." Chanel talks to herself out loud making Manic worry about her. "For hurting my baby..."

"What makes you think he hurt her?" He asks. "I mean that idea isn't pretty far-fetched, but still..."

She scoffs offensively. "How ELSE did he get her to agree to all this? Huh?" Her voices rises as she speaks.

Rosy gasps and shakes her head. "If he put his hands on her, I swear-"

**As more talk goes on around them, the group tries to get it all to stop, but their efforts prove futile. Just as they begin to think that no one believes their story about Darren, a voice from behind yells to them...**

"Hey, we believe you!" A group of friends with both girls and boys alike walks up to them.

"You do?" Rosy asks with much surprise.

They all nod in unison. "Yeah, we don't believe Darren for a second!"

"He's pretty shady if you ask me!" The comment comes from a tan enchidna as her friends agree with her.

"That's right! I see hear he sleeps around a whole LOT especially with that Nicole chick!" The male orange lion tells them.

Melody's face twitches by the sound of that particular name. "Nicole... Of course..."

Chanel does the same and shakes her head. "You mean at the same time he was trying to get with Amy?"

The lion nods. "Yeah, and even now! I saw them together just a few days ago."

"WHAT?"

"He's pretty sneaky with it, so I'm not surprised you don't know about it. But we catch them every once in a while."

A black and white female zebra sighs. "Yeah, I feel bad for Amy... you know? She was so strong and determined to not marry Darren to stay true to Sonic, but now..."

Rosy nods her head slowly. "I see.. Well, thanks for believing us.. at least."

"Yeah, and just when I thought no one would!" Cream says aloud in a relieved voice.

"Hey, anytime! We'll see you guys around and keep you up to date about what Darren's doing around the island!" The group of friends turn to leave as they wave goodbye.

"Thanks! That would mean a whole lot!" Robbie waves back to them.

_We'll need all the evidence we can get on him..._

"Hey, look!" Chanel points to the Amy, Darren, Lucrecia, and the elders going into the house. "Let's go after her before she's out of our reach again!"

**The group turns and runs straight for the house getting past the gate and the guards with ease...  
**

**[.In The Mansion.]  
**

**Lucrecia and the elders make their way upstairs and probably are on their way for her office. Amy and Darren stand in the living room. He has her backed up against the wall, and it seems he's whispering into her are as Rosy and the others walk in. Standing at the kitchen door with a concerned look on her face is Lily and Julie...  
**

"Uuummm..." Lily quietly stutters as she holds a warm baby bottle in her right hand.

Julie holds the same face as she as she stands cold still. "..."

"WHAT THE HE-" Manic holds Chanel back to keep her quiet, and Flash does the same with Melody. They were absolutely infuriated. It seems that noise doesn't make it Darren's ear as he continues to push himself on Amy.

"Daddy?" Aleena asks quietly as she looks up at him. "What's he doing to her?"

_Nothing you can know until you're older..._

"Nothing, Aleena. Don't worry, I got this, ya'll." Robbie, feeling a little bit irritated slowly walks up behind Darren to tap him on the shoulder.

Darren, sighing hard, turns himself around to face them all. "What?" Amy's eyes go straight to ground as Rosy and the girls notice a red mark on the side of her face.

_No way..._

"Umm, hey, playa. You might wanna back up off her, please." Robbie asks him a polite tone. "Thanks."

The orange and brown hedgehog rolls his eyes. "Well, Imma need you to leave me and her alone, cause this doesn't concern you." He turns back around to Amy as if nothing happened just then, and they all weren't standing their watching them.

"What-" Rosy almost steps forward to say something, but a hand on her shoulder stops her mid-step.

"He's got this." Scourge winks at her making her smile a bit, but turn captiously back to Darren, Amy, and Robbie.

The fox chuckles and taps him again. "Umm yeah, it does! You see, that's my brother's girl you're trying to come up all on, so you need to get your ass gone, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you! And I'm getting tired of it too!" Darren lets go of Amy to yell into Robbie's face. "So.. WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE! ALL OF YOU!"

Robbie quickly steps back, laughs, and pulls up his shirt over his nose. "OH, DAMN! OH DAMN! OH, LEMME PUT IT UP! I NEED A MASK CAUSE YO BREATH SMELLS LIKE FRESH ASS! DAMN MAN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just hearing him say that, nearly everyone in the room bursts out laughing as Robbie continues to hold his shirt up over his nose. Even Amy puts on a little smile as she covers her mouth to hide it.

"..."

Darren scoffs and folds his arms as he fully faces Robbie and the others. "Oh, so you got jokes, huh?"

"Oh, yes, I do. Like em?" Robbie smiles in his face, but it soon disappears as it's replaced by a sinister feeling. "But seriously, you think you can just use her like that, well then you got another thing coming!" His eyes' color begins to change to a clear, white color.

Amy gasps as she realizes what's happening to him, but she doesn't say anything about it. "..."

Seeing this abnormal change in the fox, Darren moves back a little, but holds his fighting stance.

"Dad?" Aleena senses that change in her father and calls to him to snap him out of it.

Just as things were about to go any farther than that, a voice yells to them from upstairs.

"What's going on down here?"

Mrs. Wolfman stands in the middle of the stairs looking down upon all of them.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting harassed is all!" Darren tells her with a small grin as he stares Robbie in the eyes.

"You all! Leave this poor man, and his future wife alone!"

Robbie clenches his fist as his eyes fail to go back to its normal shade of light green. "Grrr..."

"Daddy?" Aleena grabs her father's hand and squeezes it tightly. Feeling her hand in his, his eyes white eyes go right back to a green shade.

"I'm alright."

"Anyway, we need to speak to Darren and Amy, if you don't mind!" Mrs. Wolfman urges the two to follow them.

Darren nods and grabs Amy's hand pulling her to him. "Let's go."

Melody breaks a loose from Flash's grip. "Oh, no you don't! She doesn't have to go with you!" She grabs his arm and pushes him away from her.

He nearly lifts his hand up above his head, but quickly lowers it. "Yes, she does. Now move."

"Try and hit me. And see where you'll be standing in the next second." The yellow canary tells him in a hard voice. She grabs Amy's and takes her by her side and away from Darren.

"Fine." He holds his hands up and walks for the stairs. "But she better be up here soon."

Chanel asks him. "Or what?"

He smiles as his eyes meet with Amy's as she looks up. "Oh, she knows..." With a chuckle, he follows after Mrs. Wolfman who's completely oblivious to what had been said.

"Hit." A small voice says and everyone turns to the little cat who said it.

"Hit? You mean, he'll hit her?" Melody asks and takes a look at Amy to see the faint red hand mark on her face. "DID HE HIT YOU?"

Amy flinches as she yells at her. "I..."

"OH, HELL NAW! AMY!"

Rosy shakes her head. "Aleena how did you know that?"

Aleena tilts her head in thought. "I can read people's minds.. but only when I want to tho.. I just happened to tune into his... I don't like him. His thoughts sound.. evil."

Robbie looks down to his daughter and frowns. "You don't say?"

_This only proves it further..._

Rosy, Chanel, and Cream run up to Amy to surround her.

"Amy, how did you let him hit you!" Rosy asks frantically as she rubs the side of her sister's face.

Amy winces to the touch and shakes her head. "No, I just... I don't know.."

Cream frowns a bit. "Amy, why did you let him hurt you like that? When did he do this to you? Last night?"

"..." The pink hedgehog remains silent.

"Didn't we teach you to fight? How you let him hit on you like that?" Chanel asks while hugging her tight. "You know that's NOT right! I can't believe he hurt my baby!

"He's not.. It was my fault.." Amy shakes her head again.

Rosy scoffs and lightly shakes her sister. "Amy, snap out of it!"

Melody growls. "Why in the hell are you marrying him? He's the one that made Sonic disappear, remember?"

"He's dead.. Sonic's dead.." Amy's face darkens as her voice sounds nearly hollow. The room grows silent as they hear her say this. All of them are in disbelief.

Scourge, Manic, Robbie, and Flash are stone cold still. "Damn..."

_Something really did happen to her..._

_Something traumatic.  
_

_And it's Darren's fault!  
_

"S-sis? You can't mean that!" Rosy's voice sounds a bit shaky as she talks to her sister.

Chanel and Melody shake their heads. "She m-must be joking!"

"..." Amy doesn't respond.

"She does.." Aleena tells them all.

"What? That's not possible!" Rosy nearly screams as tears run down her face.

Amy slowly nods and backs away from the girls. "It is... I'm tired of having everyone come against me! Trying to take my kids away from me! Look at me like I'm.. insane and crazy, because I still believe that Sonic's still alive... so I just give up... I'm sorry."

As she speaks, everyone in the room, including Lily and Julie begin to feel a bit sorry for her and feel her pain as they hear it in her voice. It sounds tired and full of bitterness and heartbreak.

"But sis, there are some people that believe us about him! And you have us too, so please.. Amy, reconsider all of this, Sonic wouldn't want thi-"

"That's nice and all, but it's... a little too late.. My hope left last night..."

_NO, IT'S NOT!_

_Yes... it is...  
_

_No...  
_

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" Melody and Chanel ask at once, both shouting at the top of their lungs.

Amy opens her mouth to speak, but quiets herself a familiar voice yells at her.

"HEY, AMY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Darren calls to her from upstairs. From the loudness of his voice, Amy jumps in fright, but pulls herself together enough to still seem a bit like herself.

"I-I.. I have to go.. I'll see you all later.."

**Amy leaves them all and follows Darren up the stairs...  
**

"Oh, dear.." Lily says quietly to herself as she walks into the living room. "What's the matter with her? She seems to be acting so different, so weird..."

"Yeah.." Julie walks up behind her. "I'm worried about her."

"She's in denial..." Flash says as he watches her go. "This is bad."

Scourge sighs. "No doubt about that."

"What are we going to do about her?" Tails asks aloud as he couldn't still think of anything at the moment.

"Fuck this!" Melody runs for the door and to slam it open.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Flash yells after Melody as she heads for the door.

She stops to turn to the group. "I'M GOING TO GET SOMEONE WHO CAN SLAP SOME SENSE INTO AMY! AND MAYBE TEACH DARREN AND NICOLE A LESSON OR TWO!"

"Who?"

"My sister..."

**Just as Melody rushes out the door, Scar is on his way inside...**

"SCAR! There you are! Do you know about all this happening with Amy and Darren?" Rosy asks quickly.

Robbie speaks up. "Yeah, where the hell were you? I thought you were supposed to be protecting her?"

"I am! What are you talking about?" He asks her back with his arms folded. "What about them?"

"You mean you don't know?" Scourge asks him.

Scar shakes his head. "No, that's why I'm asking. I had to go out and gather some supplies this morning and haven't been here to check on Amy at all since last night. Why? What's the matter with her?"

Rosy and the others look at one solemnly. "Well..."

* * *

**Later the same night...**

**[.In Lucrecia's Office.]**

_I can't help but have a bad feeling in the back of my mind..._

_Is this really the right thing to do?  
_

_Just a few weeks ago, she said flat out "NO!" about marrying him, but now-  
_

_She's going along with it all of a sudden?  
_

_That doesn't make any sense...  
_

The mother sighs as she sets down her pen and rests her arms on the desk in front of her. "This is all too much to think about."

Suddenly to the door to her office slams open to reveal Scar storming inside. "Lucrecia!"

"Scar!" Lucrecia stands to her feet. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What the meaning of you agreeing to marry Amy to Darren?" He asks her back as he walks straight up to her desk to face him.

She sighs. "It's for the good of the people to see her married. She has two twins, and takes care of them all by herself, so what do you expect?"

"She has Lily, Julie, and her friends to help her." He states with blinking. "You thought about that?"

"Well, she needs to married anyway. That's just how it goes."

"Why not Rosy too then?"

Lucrecia hesitates for a moment. "Because... she has Scourge here with her... and Sonic's not-"

"Oh, Sonic's dead? And Cream has Tails, I suppose? What? You're one of the same ignorant ass people who believes he's dead too?" Scar asks her.

"That's not what I meant." She shakes her head and sighs. "I just want. The elders and I have already discussed this and-"

"Just look at you... you're letting those damn elders run over you like a doormat.. speak up for a change! You're the one who's supposed to be in charge, dammit!"

She slams her hands on the table and begins to raise her voice. "This is for the good of the people and Amy! I'm their queen, and I must carry out the matters that will make them happy."

Scar slams his own hands on the desk, but even harder than she had. "Screw them! You're a mother! And this is about the well being of_ your_ daughter! Not theirs!"

Lucrecia stands back, but holds herself up to his glare. "I know, but she needs a husband to help her through this. I'm just trying to look after her!"

"Well, you're not doing a very good job at it! Have you ever thought of why Amy despises Darren so much? Why she's rejected him so many times up till last night or whatever? How she's kept her strong will, fighting for Sonic to come back to her and their kids?

Have you ever thought of THAT? No, because if you did, you would have seen what Darren's done to her to break her down and go along with this mess! You would have noticed how miserable she looks, emotionless even!

If you were really worried about her and the kids, you would have never agreed to any of this, because you would have known it was that bastard's fucking fault! You would have seen that Darren and Nicole have been lying to you this entire time!

So no, Amy certainly doesn't need a manipulating, lying, murdering, husband like him, now does she?" He loses his cool for a moment, but slowly backs away from the desk.

"I..." Lucrecia is at a loss for words as she tries to think of how to respond to that.

"Look, I know you're only trying to do the right thing for your daughter, but you need to open your eyes, because this is not right. It's wrong.. I'll let you think about what I just said. Goodnight."

**Without wanting to hear another word out of her, Scar leaves the office to let her dwell in her thoughts. Feeling overwhelmed and tired, the queen falls back into her seat and sighs heavily...**

_Amy... my baby girl..._

_If all of this is true.. Why didn't you tell me?  
_

_If only you had, I would have never let all of his happen... but now...  
_

**[.In The Nursery.]**

**Amy stands over the twins' cribs peering inside as they slowly fall asleep. Echo begins to stir in his sleep, and soon it turns into crying...  
**

"Ssshhh.. don't be scared baby. Mommy's here.."

_Close your eyes my sleepy child_

_ Don't let a teardrop fall_

_ There is no need to cry child_

_ There is no need at all_

_Dry your eyes and sleep now_

_ Let your sweet dreams flow_

_ And when you rise know that I'll be near_

_ Because I love you so_

Echo's tiny eyes open as he looks at his mother through his tears. He's still crying, but slowly, it comes to a stop as the song catches his attention. Smiling down at him, Amy continues.

_ Don't be sad my baby boy  
_

_ Don't be bad or blue_

_ Please don't be sad my baby boy  
_

_ Your daddy is here with you_

_ Dry your eyes don't weep now_

_ Don't let a teardrop fall_

_ Close your eyes and sleep now_

_ God protect us all_

Echo's eyes begin to shut and open as he starts to nod off. He tries with all his might to keep himself up to look up at his singing mother, but he's unable to fight off the sleepy feeling.

_ And God is the greatest thing_

_ That only the fools do not know_

_ To love God is the greatest thing_

_ But I'm a fool and I love you so_

_ God knows that I love you_

_ Sleep tight my sweet child_

_ Don't let a teardrop flow_

_ Goodnight my sleep child_

As she finishes, Echo's eyes shut completely and soft snoring is heard. Amy smiles again and bends over to kiss him on the forehead before pulling back.

"I sang that to Adda when she was crying.. when.. Sonic was here..."

_I'm so sorry... Echo.. Coral...  
_

_I failed you... and Sonic... I gave up.  
_

_IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO CHANGE YOUR MIND!  
_

_Yes, it is.. I can't flake out on this now.. I said it in front of everyone.. the whole island...  
_

_I can't back down now!  
_

_YES, YOU CAN! JUST-  
_

"AMY!" The pink hedgehog jumps to the sound of the loud voice and slowly turns to see Darren standing at her bedroom door. Since they are to be married, he's allowed to stay in the house, but particularly, in Amy's room.

"Y-yes?" She asks quietly.

"Nice song... Come here, now!" He commands and waves his hands for her to come.

She nods slowly. "O-okay.. let me just say goodnight to them-"

His eyes narrow as they pierce straight through her. "What did I say?"

"A-alright!" Amy holds back her tears as she slowly walks to him, and lets him lead her inside her bedroom. Behind her, he closes the door and locks it before walking up behind her to grab forcefully onto her waist.

_WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM DO THIS?_

_I don't know...  
_

"Aah!" She holds in a scream as she feels his hands caressing her stomach all the way to her thighs, his lips pecking at her cheek slowly moving to her neck to suck hard making her wince, and pulling her back onto his body as he grinds up behind her. She can feel his erection poke at her from behind as well.

"W-what are you-"

"Shhh..." He quiets her as he whispers into her ear and smiles deviously. "You know... I've missed your body so much... and I just can't control myself now..."

Amy frowns at hearing this and turns her head away from him only to have it forcefully put back in place.

"Look at me when I talk to you, understand that?" He says coldly as one of his hands lifts up her night gown and snakes it way down her lace, white. His fingers penetrate into her sensitive flower causing her to yell out in pain from the shock.

"Don't yell.. you wouldn't want to kids, now would you?"

Darren smiles wickedly as his hand delves in deeper insider her getting more cries of pain from her. "And stop crying like its hurting you! You know you like it..." His tongue licks her cheek making her cringe. Using his other hand, he pushes the remaining part of her gown up to reveal her bra. Smacking his lips, he tightly grips her right breast and squeezes her nipple tight through her bra.

Amy sharply gasps as she tries with all her might not to scream. "T-That hurts!"

"Oh, it does, does it? I'm sorry.." He says sarcastically as he switches breasts and squeezes that one just as tight like it really made a difference. Tears flow down Amy's cheek as she tries to think of something else at that moment in time, but it's really hard to. In an instant, he rips her night gown down the middle, unclips and tosses her bra to the side, and slides down her panties to the floor.

"But that's just your problem not mine!"

Pushing her naked form on the bed, Darren smiles once more as his eyes stare straight into her fearful ones. He unzips his pants and slowly climbs over her on the bed. Amy breathes heavily as she dreads what's about to happen. Her heart drops completely.

_Please no..._

_No... No... No... Sonic-  
_

_Help me...  
_

* * *

**A few days later...**

**Amy, in the living room and staring at the wall, has said nothing all morning. Rosy, Chanel, and Cream all stand in the entry way to the living room watching her from afar. Ever since that day they confronted her, she's been more quiet than usual. Her complexion seems to have become slightly pale as well making her sister and friends worry about her. Thankfully, Darren is out of the house, but doing God's know what!**

**Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Flash, and Scar were out doing a little detective work of their own leaving the girls to look over her. Also, Aleena is upstairs taking a nap along with Echo, Coral, Ace, and Iris. Cream left Zale home with her mother to look after him, so she can be here for Amy as well...  
**

"Just look at her! She's a mess!" Chanel tells the girls as she points to her. Even with her talking loud, it doesn't seem to faze Amy as she remains sitting there.

Rosy nods slowly. "I know..."

"Well, I'm not going to just stand here and watch her suffer like this!" Chanel says as she throws up her arms in anger.

"H-hey.. Let's wait until Melody gets here.." Cream suggests as Chanel begins to make her way toward Amy.

Chanel rolls her eyes. "Well, she better hurry up!"

"She'll be here in a few minutes, Nel. Just be patient." Rosy said to her as she hears a car door slam from outside and the sound of running footsteps too.

"I got her!" Melody yells as she burst through the front door. "And don't you be telling me to hurry up, Miss Kitty! I got here, didn't I?"

Chanel laughs. "And how did you hear me say that from outside?"

"Hell! You were yelling loud enough!"

Following right behind her is her older half-sister known as Bliss Angel Demanyo. Melody shares the same last name, but would rather not reveal her own middle name.

**Bliss is a white hedgehog with turquoises eyes, dark tan skin and one long quill that reaches down to her feet. Shaped like Silver's quill only one not two. She's wearing a royal turquoises headband, a short flowing dress matching the color of her headband with a golden belt around her waist, and flat-toed turquoise shoes with a golden buckle. She has a metal bracelet on the end of her quill that has ancient markings in them and an aquamarine on either side.**

**On each side of her are standing her twin daughters, Lillian wearing a royal blue dress, headband, and blue sandals with a dark blue flower on top of it, and Jillian wearing a navy blue top, shorts, and sandals as well. They are three and look just like their except they have blue eyes.**

**Lill is typically shyer and more polite than Jill, who is the tougher twins and loves being around Melody. She is usually training them how to use their elements which Lill is wind and Jill is earth. Bliss can control sand and dirt, but she doesn't use it unless necessary. Also, she's known to have a strong fighting skill and her training is hard on the twins since she wants them to be able to defend themselves.  
**

**They have powers just like Robbie, Aleena, and the others.  
**

**The girls know all about Bliss and her children, and their... unfortunate history and know exactly why Melody went back home to fetch her...**

"Hey, Bliss! Long time no see!" Rosy hugs her.

Chanel giggles. "Blissy!"

"Blissy? Haha..." The white hedgehog returns the hug. "Yeah, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Cream smiles. "Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm good. Good. Doing better than most days, I guess." Bliss tells them as she feels a small tug on her dress.

Lil yawns and rubs her eyes. "I'm tired, mommy..." She whines.

"Well, that's to be expected. We had a long trip getting here." Her mother smiles down at her and pets her head.

Jill yawns as well and leans herself against her mother's leg. "Can we take a nap?"

"Why, of course.. I just have to figure out where.." Bliss says as she thinks to herself. Her bags are still in the car outside.

"Umm.. you can stay with us if you like!" Cream offers to her.

Bliss smiles warmly. "Thank-you. Lill and Jill can go ahead with you all with our bags, while I have a little chat with Amy over there."

"Okay, sis. Good luck!" Melody tells her as she and the girls head for the door.

Bliss shakes her head. "I wont need it. Thanks."

Melody only rolls her eyes as she takes Lil and Lillian by the hand and leads them out the door with Cream, Rosy, and Chanel following behind them.

The front door shuts, leaving Bliss alone with Amy. She slowly walks into the room. "Hey, Amy..."

"..." Amy doesn't say a thing. She only nods her head once.

Bliss sighs and takes a seat next to her. "Umm... It's been a while since I've seen you.. you look good."

"Thanks.."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

Bliss frowns. "What's going on with you? I've been hearing some pretty bad stuff about you and this 'Darren' fellow.. is it true?"

"..."

"Amy, you're going to talk whether you want to or not. Now, tell me... Has he threatened you in anyway?"

"No."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not.."

The white hedgehog grabs her arms to get her attention. "Amy, just tell me-"

Amy winces sharply as Bliss eyes her strangely and sees the bruised marks on her arms and legs leading up her dress and to a place unmentionable.

"What the... has he... he **raped** you? He did hit you too, didn't he?"

Amy quickly looks away which gives Bliss the answer she's seeking. "No.. I.. let him. He didn't force... me.."

"Did you want it?"

"... no.."

"Did you like it?"

"... not really..."

Bliss rolls her eyes and stares at her. "Well, then it's rape, dammit!"

"No, it's not. I-"

"Rape is rape! It's unwanted, unliked, and forceful! And if he's putting bruises on you like that's it's RAPE, and I'm NOT having that! Especially, with a sweet, loving, kind girl as you!Amy, why are you putting up with abuse like this! He's hurting you! He doesn't really care about you!"

Amy shakes her head and fully faces her. "You just wouldn't understand! You don't know what I'm going through!"

Bliss jumps to her feet to yell straight into her face. "In case, you've forgotten, Amy. I went through a similar thing you're going through! I was set to marry the love of my life. The one that everyone didn't like, because of the family he'd come from and his job. I was pregnant at the time, which only made matters worse, but I got through it all with him. However, on the day we both told everyone we were to be married, he mysteriously disappeared for over a damn year!

My family and the elders of the island didn't approve of him, so I just knew someone had probably gotten rid of him. Like Sonic! I didn't believe he was dead, just like you don't believe Sonic, was until his body was found in the ocean around the island a year later!

Of course, I was heartbroken, but that didn't stop me from having my babies and moving on with my life! And you shouldn't let all this stop you either!

My family and the people of the island urged me to remarry. Just like with you and Darren! Instead of listening to their advice, I left the island and my family, because my mother and the elders couldn't respect my choice of raising Lillian and Jillian on my own. Like you wanted to to with your children. You can't let them boss you around like that!

Amy, I loved him like you still love Sonic. You have hope that he's still alive out there somewhere! I don't! My hope vanished when his body was found in the water, but Sonic's body wasn't found, was he? No. So you still have that hope to cling on to. You have Echo and Coral to look after until Sonic's returns! For all you know he could have wind up on some island and is alive as we speak! Or he could have been picked up by some cruise ship and taken back to the US! He could have amnesia!"

Bliss stops briefly to catch her breathe and watches Amy's face as it lightens up. "All, I'm trying to say is that... Every time I think of him, I smiles. I've cried long enough for him, but I won't get married because I still loves him. And I know you still love Sonic, Amy. Don't you?"

"..." Amy remains silent as tears threaten to escape.

"Don't you?" Bliss asks once more as she breaks out in tears. "Amy?"

_"Amy.. please..." _

_Its Sonic's voice again!  
_

_Why...  
_

"Y-yes!"

Bliss takes Amy into her arms and pats the back of her head as she cries into her chest. "Then don't lose that hope you still have. Hold onto it as tight as you can... keep it close to you and cherish it... Not even Darren nor anyone else can take that from you... Be strong, and we'll be strong with you.."

_Yes.. I will be..._

_I can't just give up, because Darren and the others are doing all these horrible things to me...  
_

_Sonic, wouldn't want that.. Not at all...  
_

Soon, Amy calms down as she picks herself up from Bliss' lap. "B-but what am I going to do now? I can't just back out the marriage now!"

"And why in the hell not?"

Amy looks away for a moment. "My mother.. the elders, the people would highly disapprove of it and force me anyway!"

Bliss scoffs. "Oh, then we'll have to show what kinda person Darren REALLY is. I'm really eager to meet him now that I see the marks he put on you. And this Nicole girl, who apparently likes to sleep around a lot!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We got your back!"

"Thanks.."

Bliss hugs her again and stands to her feet. "Until then, you'll have to pretend to still be all gloomy and depressed! We don't want Darren to catch onto us or anything! But, just pretend! Don't let him beat all over you like that again, or Imma have to deal with him! And I just know Melody, especially, Chanel will help me with that!"

"Yeah.. I know."

Amy laughs lightly and nods her head. "Okay." The color returns to face as she's smiles again. She hasn't done that in days which makes the moment even more sweet.

"Now, come on! I wanna see you and Rosy's babies!" Bliss grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs to the nursery.

Amy laughs as a warm feeling returns to her heart that had once been lost due to a certain males actions.

_"Thanks.. Ames..."_

_Sonic..  
_

_I really needed that wake up call...  
_

_A reminder of you and my hope.. I had almost forgotten.. Thank-you...  
_

* * *

**End! Sorry for mistakes! It got worse, but it all worked out in the end... but who knows?  
**

**Okay, you got a little hint of what _may_ have happened to Sonic.. or not... Sorry, v.v  
**

**The truth will come out soon, I promise.. (Next chapter)  
**

**[OC's used belong to]:  
**

**BlissofanAngel- Bliss, Lillian, and Jillian (Thank-you, friend)  
**

**Until chapter 5...  
**

**READ/REVIEW! The more the merrier, ;D  
**

**Peace!~  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Just When All Seems Lost

**Finally finished! This chapter was the _hardest_ one to write... But I did it! xD**

**And here it is after so long of waiting!  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Five: Just When All Seems Lost  
**

* * *

**Just a few days later...**

**[.Early in the Morning.]  
**

"I'm bout ready to kill him." Bliss taps her foot impatiently on the tile floor as she watches with close intent as Darren orders Amy to cook breakfast for him.

Rosy sighs as she tries not to pay attention. "Well, you did tell her to go along with it until we can get enough evidence against him."

"Yeah.. but I mean.. there are cooks in this house that will cook for him! Not her!" Bliss shakes her head while trying to keep her cool.

"I know... he's just using her again." Rosy says full of spite in her voice as she finishes her own breakfast and pushes it away in front of her.

"That's what I was afraid of..."

**Amy is standing over the stove just as she's finishing the last of the eggs to put on the white plate beside her. The plate is filled with freshly baked sausage, pancakes, and bacon as well. Darren, who's keeping his eyes steadily on her fragile frame, is leaning against the wall a few feet away from her...  
**

He lets out a tired yawn and folds his arms. "Are ya done yet?"

"Almost... I just have to-" Amy starts to say, but is immediately cut off by an annoyed sigh.

Darren rolls his eyes. "I didn't ask you all that! All I asked is if you were done yet. That's a yes or no question, so it doesn't require you to say anymore than that."

Amy lowers her eyes and nods to whisper. "I'm sorry..."

"You better be."

Over by the kitchen table, Bliss growls lowly and stands to open her mouth. "Why I outta-"

"N-no! Calm down.. Amy can handle it, remember?" Rosy quickly grabs her hand to pull her back down into her chair.

"That doesn't mean I can't help to hear and watch this!" Bliss harshly says to her. She cracks her knuckles as she slides back down in her chair. Looking back over to Amy, she watches as the pink hedgehog places the cooked eggs on the plate. Darren smiles and walks behind her to squeeze her waist hard enough to make her wince.

"I'm going to dismember his body after I kill him..."

Rosy gasps. "Bliss!"

"Just saying.." The white hedgehog shrugs and looks back to Amy and Darren to see him telling her something else.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go relieve myself. Just set my plate on the table until I get back!" Darren says closely to her ear, squeeze her ass a bit too hard, and walks off and out of the kitchen. Amy pouts as she turns around to see her sister and Bliss staring back at her.

"W-what?"

"And oh yeah! I want some orange juice too!" He yells through the doorway. As he's walking out, Melody is walking in. She yawns tiredly as she sees all the girls in the kitchen.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here, Bliss... and where are the others?" She asks in a tired voice.

"I came here to be nosy." Her half-sister raises her hands and tells her without a care making them laugh.

Melody rolls her eyes. "Oh, Shoulda guessed that."

Rosy explains to her next. "Scourge, Manic, Tails, Robbie, Flash, and Scar went out this morning to investigate around the island a little more. And Aleena, Echo, Coral, Ace, Iris, Lill, and Jill are upstairs in Lily and Julie's care."

"Damn, those are a lot of names to take in." Melody laughs as she's walking over to the table, she stops mid-way to stare at Amy and then to Rosy and her sister. " And what is she doing?"

"Cooking his breakfast." Bliss quickly tells her with a knowing smile.

"And why can't his ass cook his own damn breakfast?" Melody asks with a surprised look as she folds both her arms across her chest.

"Don't ask me.. Ask Amy over there." Bliss points to Amy as she walks over with the breakfast plate and glass of orange juice.

Melody laughs slightly. "Amy? Why can't he do it his own self? He has hands that aren't broken... yet."

Amy doesn't speak at first, but her face looks like it's searching for an answer. She slowly sets the plate and glass on the table and sits down in front of it. As she sits down, however, she lets out a sharp hiss of pain as her bottom makes contact with the cushioned seat.

"I don't know." Is all she can come up with to say.

"You don't know? And why not?" Bliss and Melody ask at the same time.

Melody laughs as she makes her way to the table. "Haha.. Maybe her ass hurts too much for her to think."

Amy blushes lightly and shakes her head to the accusation. "Whatever..."

"I bet!" Bliss rolls her eyes and looks down at the table. "But there has to be some way we can get at him for this without him actually noticing it..."

"I don't think there is." Rosy said aloud just an idea pops right into the white hedgehog's head.

"Shoulda knocked him in the head with that frying pan!" Melody jokes making the girls laugh with her.

Amy laughs nervously, nods, and looks at them all. "Yeah, so can all just drop it before he walks in and hear us?"

_I'd rather not be the one to deal with his anger later on..._

"Let's spit in his food.." Bliss suggests with an evil grin. "Yeah... let's do that?"

"What? Y-you can't do that!" Amy looks a bit surprised as the white hedgehog grabs Darren's plate and puts it right in front of her.

_What is she about to do..  
_

_Knowing her-  
_

_It's gotta be something bad..  
_

Rosy shakes her head as she seriously doubts she would actually do that. "Bliss, you can't be serious.."

Melody scoffs as she sits next to her half-sister. "Oh, she is.."

Bliss smiles mischievously as she, in one quick movement before any of the girls could stop her, spits right onto Darren's food and in his glass of orange juice. Amy and her sister gasp as they watch her take a few sneezes over the food as well. Melody laughs as Bliss pushes the plate and glass back over in time as Darren walks his way back into the kitchen while wiping his hands on his pants.

'Don't. Say. Anything.' Bliss mouths to Amy to keep her mouth shut as Darren walks over to the table.

_How can I not?_

In a matter of seconds, the whole kitchen is quiet as he stands directly behind Amy with his hands leaning on the table. He brings his lips close to her neck to peck at her skin making her a little uncomfortable.

Bliss and Melody gag quietly. Rosy calmly and quietly tries to tell them to hush up as Darren begins to speak to her sister.

He picks up the fork and gets a piece of the eggs. The girls watch him very closely as it makes it way into his mouth. Amy sits still and closes her eyes. Her ears hear him chewing the food.

_Please don't suspect anything..._

_Please don't...  
_

_Please-  
_

"Mmm.. tastes good." He smiles down at her and then squeezes her sore side again. "Good to know that my future wife will know how to cook for me!"

_Ugh!_

_Like I'm you're personal slave..  
_

"Y-you're welcome." Amy manages to smile even with those thoughts in her mind.

She breathes a sigh of relief and nods to him, but glare at the three girls sitting at the table with , Bliss, and Melody struggle to hold in their laughing in snickering. Darren notices this, but doesn't think nothing of it, so he brushes it off as he picks up the plate and the glass and walks out to leave.

"Thanks." He mumbles under his breath. "I'm finishing this outside, cause I gotta take call, and I'll be back later, kay?"

"Okay.." Amy says quietly.

He stops in his steps and yells back at her. "What was that? Didn't hear ya!"

"I said okay!" Amy repeats herself, but this time a bit louder making the girls stop their laughter and stare over to him.

Darren smirks at this. "Speak louder then." As he continues to leave, Melody and Bliss glare after him. Once they hear the front door open, all the girls in the kitchen to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my God. Bliss! What if he tasted that food and found something wrong with it?" Amy confronts her trying to hold back the same laugh the girls obviously have.

"But he didn't, did he?" Bliss winks at her playfully before laughing again.

Amy only shakes her head as she rests her elbows on the table. She listens to the girls giggling and talking for a minute before sighing.

_How much more can I withstand him?_

_Not much..  
_

_I know that for sure..  
_

**[.Upstairs - In Rosy's Nursery.]**

**In another nursery across the hall, Julie is trying to get Ace to calm down while tending to Iris as well...  
**

Ace whines and complains as he tosses and turns in his crib. Julie stands over him trying to shush him and see what's wrong. His diaper is clean, he doesn't want a toy or anything to play with, and she's already used the bottle on him.

Giving up, she picks him up into her arms and begins to rock him back and forth. "What's wrong, Ace?" Even with that, his crying still doesn't let up. In the crib next to them, Iris p

Julie sighs in defeat and looks down at Ace's face wet with tears. "Maybe you want, Rosy?"

"Need some help?" A small voice startles Julie for a second.

Turning around, she looks down to see the tiny girl smiling back up at her. "Oh, Aleena, it's you!"

"Yes!" Aleena smiles again and points to a bottle of warm milk and a bottle sitting on the rocking chair across the room. "Maybe he wants that?"

Julie tilts her head. "But I already tried giving him that like half an hour ago, and I doubt that he would want it now.."

"He wants the apple juice! Just try it please." Aleena asks kindly. "Pleaseeeeeeeee?"

"Juice, but... Ace doesn't like to drink-"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Knowing she couldn't resist the little one, Julie walks over the rocking chair to pick up the bottle of juice. Bringing it to Ace's mouth, he moves away from it at first, but eventually, he takes to it.

"H-he wanted it? I thought he hated juice since-"

_He spit up that prune juice, so that's why we all thought he hated-_

Aleena nods, but then shakes her head. "He likes juice.. he just didn't like that nasty prune juice one of you made for him."

Julie looks startled for a minute. "H-how did you know that?"

"I read his mind!"

"You what now?"

_Is she serious.. or is she playing with me?_

******[.In Amy's Nursery.]**

**Lill and Jill play in Echo's and Coral's room as Lily watches over them...**

Lily places Echo down in his crib after cleaning his diaper and is now walking over to to Coral's bed.

"Hey.." Lill walks up to Lily and tugs on her dress.

Lily looks down and smiles at the little girl. "Yes, dear? What is it?"

"You and.. my name are a lot a like!" Lill shyly tells the older the woman making her laugh lightly.

"Yeah, I guess they are!"

Jill rolls her eyes and prepares to say something when they hear loud, obnoxious talking coming from outside.

"Now, who could that be?" Lily walks over to a window in the middle of the room and opens it to take a look see.

Lill and Jill follow after her actions. "We wanna see too!"

**Outside the window, Lily, Lill, and Jill look out to see Darren standing at the front door holding a white plate with half-eaten breakfast, glass of juice, and talking on his phone very loudly. What he was saying seems to be very inappropriate for little children to hear...**

"Yeah! Yeah, Nicole.. you just gotta wait.." He laughs a bit. "Well, you know what you gotta do for me to do that, don't you?"

There is a brief moment of silence, until-

"HA! You're already wet? From what?" Darren laughs again. "You fingered yourself? For me? Wow, you must be desperate... I was joking, damn!"

More silence for a minute or two, until-

"Yeah, well I'll meet up with you at the regular spot, alright? Don't be late? Ha, am I ever?"

He continues to talk like this on and on not even caring if Amy or the other girls could possibly catch wind of this conversation.

**Lily frowns at the sight and walks away from the window to tend to Coral like she was previously doing...**

"T-that's the bad man mommy was talking about!" Lill says in a startled voice.

Jill nods with a smirk on her face. "Then lets mess with him!"

"W-why?" Her sister asks with surprise.

"Cause it's funny! And I don't like him much."

"... Me either.."

Jill hoists herself up on the window to get a better angle. She reaches out her hand, and by summoning all the power she has within herself-

The ground beneath Darren rumbles and breaks around him causing his plate to drop to the ground. It shatters along with the remaining food.

"What the HE-"

Jill giggles and drops back down onto the floor. "Your turn!"

Lill nods nervously and now pulls herself up on the window. Breathing a bit heavily, she closes her eyes and waves her small hands into the air in front of her. Darren is busy trying to pick up the broken glass and at the same time, talking to whoever is on the phone. All of a sudden, a world wind is created around him catching him off guard as he stumbles to his feet.

"What the hell is it now!" He angrily says aloud sounding irritated by now.

The strong wind pushes the glass of juice out of his hand as it breaks on the concrete ground spilling the juice on his clothes as well. Jill gives her sister a thumbs up as she hears Darren cursing even more this time. She pulls her body up by her sister to see the scene too.

"LILL! JILL! GET DOWN FROM THERE! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Lily scolds them both.

The two girls laugh and giggle as the jump from the window and out of sight of Darren looks up to the house to see nothing at all.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

**A bit later that day...  
**

Darren is seen walking through a fairly loud, and crowded neighborhood on the island. He seems to be looking for someone as his eyes dart around from all the various people. Girls in particular look his way. Most with a look of love or lust. Others with the look of hatred and plain dislike.

He ignores those few and continues on his way when he hears scuffling behind him. Stopping for a minute to listen, he turns around to see no one in particular behind him.

"Mmm.." He shrugs his shoulders and continues on his way until he meets up with the person he's been looking for. It's a female dressed in an thin overcoat, black heels, dark sunglasses, and a matching hat. Lucky for them, no one around them seems to notice them close together.

"Nicole?" Darren whispers her name getting her attention.

Looking up, the black and white lynx smiles at him while walking a little bit closer. "Hey, took you long enough!"

"I had a weird morning.. and I don't feel like hearing you complaining about it!" He harshly tells her making her smile disappear for the moment.

"Sorry..."

Nicole smells him a bit. "Why do you smell like eggs and bacon?" She sniffs again. "And orange juice?"

"I don't know.. some strange shit happened earlier.. I don't wanna talk about it, iight? Can we just go?" He pulls her roughly along.

"O-okay!" She laughs a little. "Slow down!" As they were walking along through the crowd, they were trying to keep a low profile, but they can't hide from several pair of eyes observing their strange behavior.

**Close by, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, and Scar are spying on them from the bushes. Watching their every move...**

"And there they go." Scar lowers his binoculars as his eyes stare after the couple. "I'll go on ahead!"

"Iight." Scourge, his brother, and Robbie watch as Scar stealthily follows behind Darren and Nicole as they weave in and out of the crowd.

Robbie stands up from his crouching position to stretch a bit. "Good thing Lilly and those little twin girls tipped us off."

"Yeah, or we would have had a harder time finding them." Manic stands up next.

"I hope Tails and Flash are having some progress on their own end." Robbie remembers those two went off by themselves to gather more information from the islanders willing to help them and some evidence from the old warehouse just in case Scar looked over something.

Just as Manic is about to respond to that, Scourge calls to the both of them.

"Come on!" The three guys see Scar waving for them from up ahead. In a hurry, Scourge, his brother, and Robbie move swiftly through the crowd following Scar as he lead them. Somehow, he manages to slip away from their vision for up to five minutes until they hear him call them over in front of a hotel. Sweating a bit, the guys walk slowly and carefully to the side of the hotel to remain out of sight.

"I followed them to here. They checked into this hotel just a few moments ago and are in room 103." Scar explains to them.

Scourge scoffs. "Another damn hotel?"

_How many fucking times we've followed them to one like this!_

_This is getting-  
_

_Fucking irritating...  
_

"Yeah.." His brother folds his arms. "How many times is it now?"

"Over ten, I'm sure, and who knows how long they've been doing this?" Robbie narrows his eyes. "We've only been tracking them for a few weeks!"

Scar, looking just as bit as angry and irritated as the rest of them, beckons them over to where he is. "Here."

He managed to find Darren and Nicole's room and a slightly open window with it's curtain pulled back a little. They peek in through the windows to see Darren pacing the room back and forth, while Nicole, now undressed from her disguise watches him. Their conversation is barely heard as Scar takes a few snapshots of the two using his small digital camera.

"Why are walking back and forth like that?" Nicole asks in a worried tone. "What's the matter?"

Darren stops to answer. "I'm just thinking.."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me! It has to be something, if you're acting like this.."

He sighs and shakes his head. "I just have a feeling Amy's hiding something from me, when she knows what happens when she does... I get the same feelings from her sister and friends too."

"Amy?" Nicole laughs for a minute. "I thought you had that bitch under control?"

Darren smirks at hearing this. "Yeah, I managed to beat her overly sized ego down to size.." He laughs a bit, but his face soon shows a different side of him.

A very worried one. "But.. something still doesn't feel right.. like something is wrong. I can just feel it."

Seeing him like this, Nicole gets up from the bed to slowly walk over to gaze into his face.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about that pink whore or her stupid friends! They don't know anything, so stop thinking about them and think about me instead!" She wraps her arms and her tail around his waist pulling him closer to herself and the bed.

"Yeah.. you're right." He smirks and nods a bit as his lips meet with her own. "I'm so glad we can be alone like this before I go back to that house to them."

"Me too!" She giggles playfully.

Rubbing her hair, he remembers something he been meaning to tell her by now. "You know this will have to end soon.."

Nicole pulls back from him. "Why?"

"I'm getting married soon that's why."

"So?" She rolls her eyes.

"And so I can't be seen with you like this.. I got something better waiting at home for me." His insult catches her off guard making her a little offended.

"Well, how about you go home then!" Just as she's about to walk away, he grabs her arm.

"Nicole, don't start this now.. I need you."

"I thought you needed Amy."

"Well, I need **you** right now..."

His attitude seems to change in split second. This change in him sways Nicole emotions, so she falls right back into his charm. His arms quickly grabs around her own waist making her jump a bit, but pull into his chest. Slowly, his hands run down her back and up again while their tongues wrestle with one another. Without a warning, he pushes her on the bed.

She smiles seductively and uses one finger to get him to come to her.

"Ready?"

"You know it." Darren smirks as he's about ready to climb over her, when a thought comes into mind.

"Hold on."

Stopping for a second, he gets up from the bed and walks to the slightly open window. Just in time, Scar, Scourge, Manic, and Robbie duck under some bushes to hide. Darren looks around outside a bit before shutting the curtains tight.

"That asshole!

"Don't forget about Nicole, bro." Manic said while leaning himself against the wall of the hotel.

Scourge hastily shakes his head. "Oh, don't worry. I'll let the girls handle that piece of shit, I'm sure."

_Why would he even do this? _

_He has Amy at home... (not to be trying to say he should do her like that...)  
_

_But still! This is-  
_

"Yeah, I'm about ready to rip him a good one." Robbie says while still looking at the closed window while at the same time cracking his knuckles.

Manic laughs and nods his head. "Hehe, you and me both."

Robbie's eyes show to be changing to that familar red tint. "We should take what evidence we have to Lucrecia and the elders right now!"

"Yeah!" Manic rightfully agrees with him.

"Shhh!" Scourge reminds them that they're still standing next to Darren and Nicole's room. He's in deep thought, but he can still hear the two talking loudly next to him.

Robbie sighs. "All I'm saying is that we should go ahead and . Plain and simple.. Cause I don't know how much Amy can withstand him."

"We can't." Scar states to them all stopping their conversation at once.

Robbie and Manic stare at him. "And why not?" They both ask him angrily.

"Even with the pictures and the audio we have on Darren and Nicole meeting up like this, it wouldn't be enough. We don't have them yet for working with the Gambinos to steal the necklace and get rid of Sonic. The hostages back home still wont talk or spill anything, and we haven't found any evidence regarding the incident at the warehouse nor anywhere else...

I don't know about you guys, but when we do bust them, I want to have it all to get back at them with. Not just half of all the bad shit he and that girl have done, but ALL of it! And we just don't have all of it right now.. we're still missing a few important things to nail them!

And I trust me.. I know.. that Amy can't take much more of this and the marriage ceremony is getting closer and closer each day, but I know she would want us to get as much as we can on him, but we don't have it all! We're just missing that **one** important piece... and unfortunately.. we don't have that, now do we?" Scar sighs unhappily as he stops talking for a minute to think things through.

Robbie and Manic remain silent in their own thoughts.

"I know..." Scourge sighs heavily realizing what Scar means.

_Sonic... he's the only one who can stop all of this!_

_Bro.. Where are you?_

_We need you-  
_

* * *

**Nighttime soon falls that day...**

**[.Inside Amy's Bedroom.]  
**

**(AMY'S P.O.V)  
**

Darren and I lay closely together in my bed. He has me pulled close to his body despite my silent protest. His hands are squeezing my waist a bit too hard again. Probably making another sore along with the others.

_He always does that as a reminder that I'm his now._

_UGH!_

_How dare he lay in bed with me like this after what he did today! Sleeping around with that slut Nicole... again!  
_

_What slim...  
_

I can just feel him smirks in his sleep as I try with all my being to fall asleep. Night after night, it's getting no better. I can hardly sleep anymore since he moved in. My late night nightmare seemed to have vanished as well.

_I wish Darren would just go away, but.. that's almost impossible!_

_Even more.. I wish for..._ _Sonic to be here... to save me. _

_Only he can-_

My eyes begin to feel a bit heavy as I yawn.

_Guess I'm sleepy now... maybe I can... fall asleep..._

_***Dreaming***_

_ I look around slowly in my dreaming mind. No one is near me or around me at all. I'm all by myself surrounded by darkness and with only a spotlight shining down on me. Even with this small light, the darkness still feels like it's surrounding my entire body and covers my eyes in a lonely burden.  
_

_All alone-  
_

_My eyes fall to the floor in despair as my arms hug my shoulders.  
_

_"I'm all alone..."  
_

_Tears run down my face. They almost feel real as they trickle down my cheek to land on my feet and the ground.  
_

_"All alone..." I repeat again.  
_

_"No, you're not." Sonic's voice startles me enough to make me scream and look around. I don't see anything at all. The darkness still surrounds me, and no one is to be seen.  
_

_"S-Sonic? Was that-"  
_

_"Yes." His voice from out of no one fills my ears again.  
_

_My heart instantly feels with joy. I haven't had a dream like this in so long about him. They were bad dreams, but still, those dreams helped me feel closer to him, and now-  
_

_"W-here are you?" I continue to look around to see nothing. "I can't see you!"  
_

_"I'm.. close... don't worry."  
_

___How close?" I ask him._

_He chuckles a bit. "Close enough."  
_

_I laugh a little too as I try to think of other words to say. This is the first time I've had a conversation, if I can call it that, with him in some months._

_ It feels... nice... Almost real-like...  
_

_"Sonic.. everyone misses you. I miss you, Echo and Coral... they..." I feel the tears beginning to spill from my eyes again. A soft, warm, invisible hand brushes across my face wiping them away as I look up to see no one there.  
_

_Was it him?  
_

_"I know.. how much he's hurt you too.. I'm sorry.. I have something important to tell you."  
_

_"W-what is it?"  
_

_This seems a bit strange. Usually, when I do hear him, he doesn't tell me anything specifically or in complete sentences. However, this time... I don't know...  
_

_"Remind me."  
_

_"Remind... you?" I question those two words. "Is that all?"  
_

_"Yes.. can you do that for me? It's very crucial that you do."  
_

_"O-okay! But... I don't know.. what.. what does that mean?"  
_

_"I'm sorry.. I... have to go now..."  
_

_"SONIC, WAIT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT! PLEASE TELL ME!" I scream out into the surrounding darkness.__  
_

_Even with my yelling for him, his voice fades away. "S...ooo...n... remind.. me..."  
_

_"SONIC!"  
_

_***Dreaming Slowly Ending*  
**_

My eyes flash up and my body lifts up from my laying position as I scream myself awake. I feel a cold sweat running down my skin as I breath heavily trying to comprehend what just happened.

_T-that dream! It was just a dream, wasn't it?_

_But it seemed soooo real!  
_

_His voice, that hand-  
_

"What the fuck are you screaming for? It's like three in the fucking morning?" I hear Darren complain as he yawns annoyingly.

"N-nothing.. just a bad dream.." I quietly tell him. I silently hope that he doesn't hear my heart beating a mile a second.

He eyes me strangely before pulling me back down into bed. "Just go back to sleep, will ya?"

"Okay..."

_That dream... I don't know what to make of it..._

_Maybe it was nothing...  
_

_Or maybe it's something.. something very important like.. Sonic said-  
_

* * *

**Just a few weeks later...  
**

**(NORMAL P.O.V.)  
**

**The girls' home is busy as ever as maids, butlers, and servants rush to and from trying to get everything ready. The whole island is up and about preparing for a welcoming event that will be beginning very soon.**

** Today is the day, that the King and Queen of O'ahu island are coming to stay at the island until the marriage ceremony on July 25. Along with them, they are bringing their daughter and a few other guests. They'll be staying at the mansion, since there are enough rooms available. **

**The royal party is expected to be arriving by boat in the next two or three hours..._  
_**

"Don't put that down there! I said I wanted it up there! Idiot!" Lucrecia screams at various servants to do whatever she has told them to do right.

Rosy, Melody, Bliss, Chanel, Cream, Zero, and Becky are all there to help out until the time comes for them to get dressed. Scourge, Manic, and other others are busy trying to help get everyone set up on the beach when the boat gets here. Echo, Coral, Ace, Iris, Zale, Charmy, Aleena, Lill, and Jill are busy getting dressed for the occasion.

Rosy sets down a large box full of decorate flowers and wipes sweat from her forehead.

A servant walks up to her. "Princess! You don't have to do anything. We have it all under control!"

"I know, but I at least want to be useful at a time like this.. I just can't sit still when Amy... never mind." Rosy sighs and lets the servant take the box from her.

"You doing okay, girl?" Zero and Becky ask walking up behind her.

Rosy shakes her head. "Not really, you know?"

"Yeah..." Becky sighs as well and looks around at all the busy people. "Where's Amy? Getting dressed?"

"I don't think so. I saw her leave the house half an hour ago." Rosy remembers as she gets a tap on her shoulder. It's Melody and Bliss.

"Rosy, what's up with your mom? She seems to be stressing out." Melody asks pointing to her.

The girls watch as Lucrecia paces back and forth looking down at the floor and rubbing her temples.

"M-mom? Are you okay?" Rosy asks her as the girls stand behind her.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Cream and Chanel worry about her too.

"I'm just.. trying to make sure everything is perfect..." Lucrecia says at first as she walks into the living room. The girls follow her there and take a seat close to her.

"But why stress out so much?"

"It's a long story... you see Queen Alani of O'ahu island has a bitter dislike towards me..." Her mother explains to the girls. "You've never met her, so you wouldn't have know this."

"Why?" All the girls ask at once. "What happened?"

Lucrecia sighs. "Because she thought I **stole** her boyfriend from her when we were younger.. Joe.. he chose me, and not her. She had a big crush on him, so couldn't handle knowing that he chose me over her, so she just made up that lie to get back at me... I thought she was my friend, but it was clear that soon passed over... See, we used to be the best of friends."

"Used to be? So that means.." Cream starts to say.

The mother nods. "Yeah, we're not friends anymore, but that doesn't mean we've completely cut ties with one another. We still have to talk about important matter and such, but it's not a friendly conversation.. I can tell you that. She's spread vicious rumors about me and my own island to her people making them hate us as well, so even with us welcoming with utmost respect... they'll be a little hostilely in the air.

"I want you to be warned of that... Just in case." She takes a breath.

"Oh..." Escapes Rosy's mouth as she looks down in some thought. "So that's why..."

_Or maybe..._

_ she's worry about Amy as well-_

"Well, that's enough about that. You girls should be getting dressed!" Lucrecia stands to her feet and looks around. "Where's Amy?"

Rosy and the girls shrug. "We don't know. She hasn't come back yet."

Lucrecia sighs and shakes her head as she looks around the room again to see someone in particular. "Scar?"

"I'm on it." Scar is standing by the kitchen door listening in and heads for the front door. "Be back in a minute."

Lucrecia smiles softly after him and looks around. "I wonder where Darren is.. he needs to get dressed too..."

**[.At the Cliff.]**

**Amy sits near the cliff's edge once again looking out upon the wide, open sea...  
**

"I really don't feel like welcoming anyone to the island right now.." She sighs as she rest her head on top of her knees.**  
**

_The only one I would like to welcome.._

_Is...  
_

_Sonic...  
_

She sighs again as her eyes scan the ocean as the waves beat against the rigid rocks below.

_What did he mean by 'Remind Me'?_

_And 'soon'?  
_

_How soon? I-  
_

_I don't understand, but I fee l like something is going to happen.  
_

_I just know it, but right now... the situation seems hopeless... it all seems lost-  
_

"AMY!" Amy jumps to my feet at the sound of the voice already knowing who it is.

_Darren._

She doesn't turn around to face him. "What?"

He laughs. "Come on back to the house with me. It's time for you to get ready."

"I'm not going anywhere with you.." Amy says quietly to herself thinking he wouldn't hear her. She turns her body around to see an irritated look on his face.

"What was that?" He steps forward without a warning causing her to stumble back and nearly off of the cliff. Quickly, he runs up to grab her hand.

"Wouldn't want you to fall now, would I?" Darren grins into her face and at the same time, pulls her body back onto solid ground.

_You've got some nerve saying that to my face..._

She frowns at him and pushes him off, but it soon disappears once seeing the angry look on his face.

"Amy."

_Oh, thank God!_

Darren sighs heavily to the voice behind them. "Scar... yet again.. Are you stalking us, or what?"

Scar stands behind the two with his arms folded. "Not you. Her. I'm her body guard, am I not?"

Darren doesn't answer. He only stares deep into Scar's eyes showing no emotion.

"Come on, Amy. We should get going." Scar turns his attention back to Amy.

"Alright."

**[.Back at the House.]**

**Lucrecia paces back and forth as she hears the backdoor opening from the kitchen...**

"Is that them?"

In walks, Darren followed by Amy then Scar.

"There you are. I was getting worried.." Her mother says at first, but then clears her throat.

"Sorry, mother.." Amy says quietly while walking up to her.

"It's alright. It's just time for you and the others to get dressed." Lucrecia says as she beckons for the maids to lead her daughter upstairs.

Amy nods and follows them. "Yes, ma'am."

As she leaves, her mother nods her head once more and is faced with another one of her maids. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed too, my Queen?"**  
**

"Dang it! Yes, quickly now!"

**One hour Later...  
**

Amy and Rosy, carrying their twins, walk down the stairs where all the others await for their presence. Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Aleena Flash, Scar, Chanel, Zero, Becky, Melody, Bliss, Lill, Jill, Cream, and Tails are all dressed and waiting by the front door. Darren stands to the side next to Lucrecia.

Amy is wearing a light blue spiked diamond bra-like top that wraps around her shoulders and stops just below her breasts, a short light flowing blue skirt mixed with a bit of white and yellow that stops just above her knees, a lightweight chain type belt hangs around her waist and graciously falls upon the skirt, and on her feet she wears light blue slippers with a diamond shaped bow on the top of them. Her make up is silver and blue eyeshadow, lightly glossed lips, and pink blush on her cheeks. Her hair is braided into one long braid down her side tied by a light blue bejeweled hair tie, silver bracelets slide up and down both her arms, rings on a finger or two on each hand, a jewel encrusted crown upon her head, and around her neck lays **the** pearl necklace.

In her arms, Echo and Coral are also dressed for the event. Echo in a white button up shirt, black pants, and little crown on his head, and Coral in a light blue dress, shiny white shoes, ribbon in her hair, and little tiara like her mother.

Rosy and her twins babies are also dressed the same way. Rosy's color scheme is obviously green and white, and her hair is curled and wrapped in a bun differencing herself from her sister.

"Awe, my baby looks soooooooooo pretty!" Chanel clamps her hands together as her bracelets make a jiggling sound.

Zero and Becky laugh. "Of course you think that."

"Shut up.." Chanel pouts as the girls laugh behind her. "Ugh!"

"Don't worry about them." Manic places an arm on her shoulder making her smile a bit more.

"My girls look so beautiful..." Amy and Rosy's mother adores their look. "And my grandchildren..."

Amy and Rosy blush lightly as they hold their babies close to them. "Thanks mom."

Lucrecia, equally dressed in the most royal garments "Good, you all are ready. Let's be off before we are late!"

**[.Island's Beach.]  
**

**The sun is high up in the sky shining down upon the bonfire and the mass quantity of people gathering on the island. Many voices can be heard a mile away as a large, expensive crafted boat makes it way to the docking area made for its arrival.  
**

**The beach is all decorated for the arrival of the King and Queen of O'ahu, daughter, and their guests. Many exotic flowers and jewels cover the coastline leading up to the docking point of the large boat. Their is music playing and people performing a traditional dance off to the side to give a lively feeling in the air as well. Bliss has to literally pull back Lill from running out trying to join the dancers and has to hold her still to keep her form doing so.**

** Nearly everyone on the island is there to greet the newcomers, even the Elders.  
**

**Lucrecia, Cecilia and her husband, Vanilla and Vector, Lillian and her husband, and Renata and her husband stand ready in front of the long, red and gold carpet in front of the large adorned boat.  
**

**Amy, Rosy, their sets of twins, and the others wait behind their parents. Lily and Julie stand next to Amy and Rosy just in case they need help holding the twins. Scar, along with many other body guards stand alert to keep watch over things. Darren is right beside Amy closely watching her making sure she stays in her place as a person finally emerges from the large boat...  
**

"PRESENTING KING JULIAN AND QUEEN ALINA!" The servant sounds a trumpet as the islands bow in their presence.

Now walking from the boat's entrance and down the red carpet are two, finely dressed man and woman waving to the cheering crowd around them.

Amy and Rosy gasp at the beauty of the older woman next to her husband. It's a slim, blonde, blue eyed hedgehog with curly hair reaching just below her shoulders, wide hips, and a royal demeanor about her. She's wearing a long, creamy v-cut dress with beaded embroidery down in the front and back and sleeveless, bracelets covering her arms, rings, and silver dangling earrings, and a noticeably large crown upon her head that stood high up and glistened in the sun.

The handsome, black and brown rottweiler male with deep purple and wearing a clean pressed black buttoned-up jacket with a white undershirt, black dress pants, and a golden crown on his head with red velvet around the bottom.

The couples locks arms with one another as they make their way through the crowd and come to stop once they meet up with Lucrecia, the other parents, and the elders. At first, the two women don't say anything to each other until-

Alina smirks confidently staring right into the light pink hedgehog's face. "Lucrecia."

"Alina." Lucrecia smirks back with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise... this is a very nice welcoming party, thank-you."

Lucrecia nods and looks out upon her people. "You're welcome. And **welcome** to the Turks and Caicos Island! I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here."

"I sure hope so." Alina then turns to her husband.

Julian slightly bows to Lucrecia. "How are you and Joe doing?"

"I'm fine, thank-you. My husband couldn't make it in time, but I assure you, he will be here soon enough." Lucrecia explains.

Alina tilts her head. "Is that so.. well, that's too bad.." She says this in a way that slightly irritates Lucrecia.

"Yes, it is." Thankfully, Lucrecia doesn't show it.

Alina smiles once more and turns to the ones beside her. "Vanilla, Vector, Cecilia, Mark, Lillian, , Renata, George-" She stops and sees the young people behind them.

"And they are?"

"Oh!" Lucrecia moves aside. "These are my twins, my grandchildren, my son-in-law..." She goes on and on.

Scourge looks around strangely and laughs. "Son-in-law?" He whispers.

"Hush it!" Rosy, blushing a bit, gets at him. Beside him, Manic laughs, but is hit in the side by Chanel to make him be quiet too.

Alina nods once more as Lucrecia finishes introducing them. "I see.." She lets go of her husband's arm to walk in front of Amy, Rosy, and their baby twins.

"Your children are absolutely beautiful, Lucrecia.. The grandkids too.. so adorable!"

Amy and Rosy blush as Echo, Coral, Ace, and Iris look up in wonderment at who the strange woman is.

"T-thank-you." The two twins thank Alina with a smile on their faces.

Alina smiles back. "You're welcome, dearies. And hello to the rest of you all as well."

"And where is your daughter?" Lucrecia asks politely taking a look around to see no one else coming from the boat at the moment. "And friends?

"Still on the boat freshening up! I'm sure they'll be.. Oh! There they are!" Alina smiles as everyone looks back at the boat.

Coming now is a group of boys consisting of three.

"Hey, Dante! Why didn't you wait for Mariah? I know you wanted too!" Says a dark red hedgehog with yellow strips going across both his wrists, spiky, long quills running down his back, three piercings in each ear, a skull tattoo on his right arm, and yellow eyes to match his strips. He's wearing stripped Polo shirt, black shorts, and black and white Van kicks.

The one who he's talking to is a lion with dark red, short wild hair, with dark tan fur, and amber colored eyes. He has on a white tank top, some wild colored shorts stopping just above his knees, black Adidas flip flops, and matching shades sitting on top of his head.

"Shut up, Calvin." The lion spits out at the red and yellow hedgehog. **  
**

Ricky only laughs and continues. "Awe, come on. We all know you li-"

Dante clears his throat. "Would you shut up? Damn, now I know not to tell you anymore of my secrets!"

"You should know by now that you shouldn't be telling Cal any secrets unless you want the _whole_ world to know." A white enchidna with black marks on his arms and legs and wearing black glasses, black Polo shirt, and khaki shorts steps in between the two.

"Yeah, I think I realize that, Jake!" Dante says while rolling his eyes.

Jake adjusts his glasses and shakes his head. "Just saying."

"WELL-" Calvin shrugs and places his hands behind his head. "What can I say? I got loose lips!"

Dante closes his eyes and grins. "How about a fat lip instead?"

The dark red hedgehog laughs. "How about I-"

"What you guys talking about?"

A female liger with white fur and orange stripes, three on her ears, sides of her face, arms, legs, and her tail, and short orange hair reaching her to her shoulders and with some of it covering a bit of her right right, violet colored eye cuts in between the two guys. She has on blue jean shorts, a black top with pink writing and design on the front and back, and white Nike shoes.

"Nothing, Mariah." Dante quickly tells her.

Calvin snorts. "Liar."

Mariah laughs. "Oh really? Are you suuuuuuuuuuureeee, Danteeeeeeeee?" She pinches Dante's cheek making him blush a bit and push her away.

"Aye, quit it!" He protests as the guys behind him chuckle at them.

"Stop teasing him, big sister! That's mean!"

A smaller liger and looks a lot like Mariah only she's black, but with the same orange stripes. Her eyes are navy blue, and she has short orange hair going to her shoulders. She's seen to be wearing a simple white dress with red ribbon tied around the waist and matching shoes.

Mariah rolls her eyes. "Oh, be quiet, Lacey!"

Lacey pouts and folds her arms. "I'm telling mom!"

"New flash! Mom and dad are back home, remember?" Her big sister reminds her.

"Oh, yeah.." Lacey tilts her head and smiles. Her big sister rolls her eyes again and is about to say something else, until-

"Hey guys! You forgot MEEEEEEE!" A sea green fox with soft blue eyes and long hair tied in a ponytail down her back comes running full force from the boat and jumps right onto s back.

He stumbles forward, but keeps his balance. "H-hey! ABBY! Get off!"

"Why? This is fun!" She giggles holding on tighter.

Amy and Rosy nervously smile. "Well, they seem like a lively bunch!"

"N-no kidding.."

Amy sighs as she looks down to Echo and Coral to rock them. Feeling quite bored already, she yawns and wishes for it to be over already.

_Even with all their smiling faces.. it only makes me realize that I'll be marrying Darren soon if the guys can't get anymore dirt on him!  
_

_*Sighs*  
_

_I just wish for **someone else** to be coming here..._

_The someone that has been gone for so long.. Sonic.. I have a feeling that-  
_

**As the group of friends continue to talk, Alina gets their immediate attention...  
**

"Where is Paige and Ty?"

Abby looks up and jumps off of Calvin's back. "She's coming with Ty!"

"Ty?" Lucrecia questions.

"There they are!" Abby points back to the boat.

Coming off of the boat now is female and male. The female is the exact look like of Queen Alina. Slim, blonde hedgehog with enchanting blue eyes and physic. She's wearing a deep ocean blue sundress reaching her knees and holds perfectly to her voluptuous curves, a silver anklet, an extravagant crown, and jewel encrusted flip flops. Her make up is blue and white eyeshadow, lip gloss, and soft blush.

Next to her is a dark blue hedgehog with long quills down his back, black stripes going on both his wrists, arms, and ankles, a tribal tattoo going around his left arm, a star shaped scar on his chest, right ear pierced, and a familar set of green eyes. He's wearing a black muscle shirt, dog chains around his neck, and black and white Nike shoes.

Paige hugs tightly to him and smiles. "I'm surprised.. this island is quite pretty, don't you think?"

He smiles down to her. "Yeah, it is!"

"Took you guys long enough!" Abby and the rest of the friends greet the two.

"Don't start now, Abby." The dark blue hedgehog quickly tells her making the others laugh.

Amy gasps out load casting quite a bit of attention on herself. The male's look and the sound of his voice startles down to the core. "N-no way!"

_It can't be.. I am seeing a ghost?  
_

_It is!_

_But-  
_

"What is it, Amy?" Rosy and the other ask around her. They seem worried by her sudden outburst.

"I-It's... It's... It's..." Stutters out of Amy's mouth as the people around her fail to understand what she's getting at.

"Oh, that's my daughter's-" Alina starts to say, but stops as she sees Amy running toward her daughter and the young man by her side, but before handing Echo and Coral off to Lily. Darren almost grabs her arm, but decides against it at the last minute. However, he doesn't look happy by her actions.

"What is she-" She's cut off once again as a sound of a plane is heard coming from the other side of the island.

**Everyone turns to see the plane landing. It's a familiar type of plane that Scourge and his friends know that his father has in stock in his warehouse...  
**

"Lucrecia? Were you expecting... other guests?" Alina asks turning her face to hers.

The light pink hedgehog shakes her head. "No. I-"

"Wait, we know them. Hold on. We'll be back!" Scourge, Manic, and Tails go to check it out leaving the others to look after Amy in front of Paige and Ty.

"Amy.. what are you-" Rosy gasps as her eyes land directly on the dark blue and black hedgehog. His green eyes memorize her.

"N-no way!"

Melody and Bliss sigh. "Not you too!"

"No, wait! I know what Amy's talking about!" Rosy quickly tells them.

"What is it? HURRY, TELL US!" Chanel jumps into the conversation as well. Following Cream, Zero, and Becky.

Rosy looks back to Amy and the group of people and back to her friends. "This may.. sound.. unbelievable..."

"Just tell us!" Bliss nearly screams at her. Lill and Jill look worriedly back up to their mother wondering what's going on.

"Well-"

**With Amy...**

Out of breath, she stops in front of the group of friends. Particularly in front of Paige and the dark blue male.

"Who's she?" Lacey asks quietly up to her sister.

Mariah shrugs. "I don't know, but judging from her outfit.. she must be one of the twin princesses!"

"Princess! Wow, she looks waaaaaaaay better than I anticipated!" Calvin laughs as Abby strikes him on the head.

"Down, boy!"

"I'm not a damn dog, Abby."

"Then stop acting like one." She smiles to him.

"Would you two kindly shut up?" Dante asks kindly. "Thanks."

Jake remains silent and watchful of what is going on. "Mmm.."

Paige raises an eyebrow in Amy's direction as she sees her with her eyes directly on the male next to her.

"What? What is it that you want?"

The dark blue hedgehog seems a bit surprised, more like startled, to see Amy in front of them even more than he should be. He looks at her as if he's seen her somewhere before, but just can't put his finger on it. At first, he just stares at Amy with her doing the same thing.

"Ummm..." He can feel his face feeling a bit hot and his heart racing for some reason unknown to him at the moment.

"..." Amy sees this, but remains silent as she feels a blush come upon her own face. Paige also notices this and glares in her direction while keeping a tight hold on his arm.

_I can't believe my eyes!_

_This is unbelievable..._

**A few yards away...**

Jumping from the plane to meet up with them is a black wolf with a white furry muzzle, royal blue eyes, and long black hair that almost reaches his shoulders with black bangs. He's wearing a trench coat that's unzipped, a white T-shirt, gray pants, and black finger-less gloves.

Scourge, Manic, and Tails recognize him immediately. "Kuroi? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Tony sent me out here to check on you guys!" Kuroi laughs nervously as he sees the scene behind Scourge. "Did I come at a bad time or-"

Scourge looks back at the scene on the beach to see Amy standing in front of dark blue hedgehog. Automatically, his eyes grow a bit wide and his mouth a little open.

_Is that-_

"No, no, no.. I think you came right on time."

**Back on the beach, Amy still stands in front of Paige and the dark blue hedgehog beside her...  
**

Paige stares at Amy strangely and asks again. "What? Why do you keep staring at him? What's your problem?"

"..." Amy ignores the girl completely with her eyes on the male.

"Do you know her or something?" The blonde hedgehog asks him quickly.

"Ummm... I don't.. think so.." The dark blue hedgehog eyes her strangely unsure of what to say. "I... umm... hi? Princess?"

_I can't believe it... _

_It's really him... But he looks a bit different..  
_

_But what do I expect after a year!  
_

"Hey, are you okay?" Amy hears him call out to her as she realizes that tears are running down her face.

She shakes her head. "S-Sonic.. I can't believe that it's you after all this tim-"

"Sonic? Who's that?" He asks all of sudden stopping Amy stone cold. " I'm sorry, but I'm not who you think I am."

"W-what?"

Paige rolls her eyes and tugs on his arm. "Yeah, who's Sonic? This is Ty! My boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry.. but I don't know you.." His words seem to be hiding something, but his expression tells Amy that he's telling the truth.

"Ty?" Amy's heart sinks hearing those words spoken as she steps back from the two and their friends behind them.

He nods. "Yeah, what's your name? It's Amelia, right?"

_My name?  
_

_He remembers it?  
_

_But-  
_

"Y-yeah.." Amy nods her head slowly and looks to the ground as she holds back tears from spilling out again.

"Oh no..."

Paige looks a bit suspicious. "How did you know that, Ty?"

The dark blue hedgehog is about to ask Amy what's wrong, but she gets his attention. "Huh?"

"Her name?"

He shrugs. "I.. umm.. guess I remember hearing it somewhere. Maybe your mom?"

"Oh."

_Ty?_

_Who's Ty?  
_

_T-that's Sonic!  
_

_Isn't it?  
_

_You're SONIC!  
_

_Aren't you? Oh my God...  
_

_I know he's Sonic! I just know it! He's just gotta be! I'd know him anywhere!  
_

_After all this time...  
_

_But-  
_

_He seems to recognize me a bit... he remembers my name from somewhere... but he doesn't really...  
_

_Remember me...  
_

* * *

**End! Just hope I didn't forget something... Nope! Probably not. ^.^'  
**

**Is it _really_ him? Mmm... sure hope so! xD  
**

**Find out in the next chapter~ (Chapter 6)  
**

**[OC's Used Belong to]:  
**

**AN-DoubleRainbow-NA** **- Dante the Lion; Mariah the Liger; Lacey the Liger**

**Foxflower the Artist - Kuroi the Wolf**

**Anyway...**

**READ/REVIEW**

**Peace!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Amnesia

**I'm not going to waste any time talking right now! (Sorry.)  
**

**Enjoy... xD  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Six: Amnesia**

* * *

_I can't believe it. This can't be right!  
_

_Sonic! _

_He's back... he's finally here after so long. So many sleepless nights..._

_Crying for him to come back to me... and his family... waiting all this time for his return... no matter what people said.. I still believed he would come back to me... Someday... _

_And finally-  
_

_He's right in front of me... I can reach out and actually touch him! He's really there! Right in the flesh. Alive and well... _

_Everyone else thought he was dead! But he's not! He's right here! Right... here...  
_

_But he doesn't...  
_

_Remember me... recognize me... He... F-forgot me?  
_

_How can this be?  
_

_Why?  
_

_Just why?  
_

_AFTER ALL THIS FUCKING TIME! WHY COME BACK, WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN...  
_

_Remember me...  
_

_He has a girlfriend... and new friends now...  
_

_But what about me, the twins, and the others!  
_

_Just-  
_

_W-why...?  
_

Paige, Ty, and the rest of their friends look at Amy strangely and with senses of worry as she seems to be lost in her own personal thoughts in the whole situation of confronting Ty.

"Princess.. are you alright?" She can hear Ty's voice calling to her in the same voice she's been crying out to hear for so long now.

_No..._

"I... I..."

Just hearing it now brings tears to Amy's green emerald eyes as she turns away from them, so they wouldn't see her tearing up.

"Awe, is she crying?" Abby frowns sadly seeing this and points at Ty. "It's his fault!"

Ty stares at her in annoyance. "What?"

"Whoa, bud! What you do to her?" The dark red and yellow hedgehog named Calvin slaps Ty on the back making him glare at him.

"That's no way to treat a princess!"

Ty shrugs his hand off and shakes his head. "I didn't do anything... I t-think.."

_Mmm..._

Paige scoffs and holds onto his arm. "You couldn't have possibly done anything to her! You just met her a few minutes ago, so she must be upset over something else."

"Yeah.." Ty mutters the word unsure of the accuracy her statement and tries to shake off a weird feeling in the back of his head. Something about Amy seemed to shake something within himself. Something he can't really understand right now.

_Do I 'know' her from somewhere?_

_Must be my imagination I guess.  
_

"Oh, Princess Amelia!" They all look to see a similar looking female to Paige wearing a maid's uniform walking at a quicken paced toward them. In her arms are a set of twins making a big fuss.

"Oooh, they're so cuuuuuuute!" Abby squeals as she sees them up close.

Mariah and Lacey get a chance to see them also. "Awe, they really are!"

"Mhmp!" Paige pokes out her lips seeing the adorable twins knowing who they belonged to. She sighs. "Yeah, they're pretty cute.."

Ty looks pretty startled to see them as if he's seen them somewhere else before. "Umm.."

Jake notices Ty's sudden odd behavior. "Something the matter?"

The dark blue hedgehog shakes his head. "No, nothing at all."

_At least I think so..._

"Sure..." Dante and Calvin only laugh. "That's what you always say! And it's usually ends up being-"

"Something!" Jake finishes them. "Come on, bro! What's on your mind?"

Ty rolls his eyes and waves his friends off. "It's nothing, so quit hounding me about it."

"Leave him alone you guys! He doesn't need you guys bothering him." Mariah says to both Dante and Calvin as Jake stands by watching taking information in.

Lacey smiles. "Yup! Besides, he's got to apologize to the princess for making her cry!"

"Yeah, go apologize, Ty!" Abby points her finger at him again. "Right now!"

"Abby..."

Paige shakes her head. "But you guys, he didn't do anything to hurt her, so why should he do that?"

_*Sighs*_

"It's fine.. I'll go apologize for whatever I may have done to.. upset her." Ty said without a second thought and gets a shocked look from Paige.

"For what?" She asks him curiously.

Ty sighs and slight shakes his head. "I just feel like I need to.. that's all."

"Oh, okay.." Paige frowns and holds onto his hand a little bit tighter. "Well, hurry it up then before she gets upset again."

Hearing the conversation, Amy looks up as she drying her eyes. "Huh? Lily, what is it?"

"Echo and Coral are quite upset without their mother!" Lily smiles lovingly as the twin babies continue to cause a fuss. "And your mother told me to come get you and the rest of them to guide them back to the house! And it seems we have a new guest as well. And-"

Her nanny leans in to whisper into her ear. "Darren is not too pleased.. He's waiting for you over there.."

"Oh.. really?"

_Oh no..._

_Should have seen that coming.  
_

**Looking back to the head of the beach, everyone is already starting to leave. They were so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't notice the islanders were now packing everything up.**

** Servants were on stand-by to drive Lucrecia, King Julian, his Queen Alina, and the others back to the house. Also, her sister, Scourge, and the rest of them are waiting for her, and among them stands a new face. Darren stands off to the side with a few friends of his looking quite irritated with her...  
**

_There's no telling of what he has in mind for me._

_Oh joy...  
_

_Great.. Just perfect!  
_

Taking Echo in her arm, Amy turns back to Ty, Paige, and the others. "I apologize for my sudden.. outburst.. it was very rude of me. I'm sorry."

Ty quickly objects and briefly lets go of Paige's arm to step forward to her. "No, no. It was my fault.. whatever I may have done to upset you enough to cry, Princess."

Behind him, Paige angrily folds her arms and narrows her eyes.

"This is new." Mariah says to herself.

"Shut up." Ty says turning his face toward the liger and then back to Amy's trying to look into her face for some type of response.

"Princess? Amelia?" He says her name again. As soon as he says this, she flinches making him stare at her in wonderment.

_What is up with this girl?_

"Gah? Gah?" Echo gets both Amy and Ty's attention. The little tike looks up at the both of them. His eyes make their way onto Ty's figure. He stares curiously and claps his hands.

"Gah! Gah!" He smiles and claps and then looks to Amy. "Mah! Mah!"

_His first words, and he's says THAT of all the other words he could have said?_

Ty's eyes grow a bit wide and his friends do the same. "What did he just say?"

"Awe, look! He tried to call you 'Da Da'!" Abby laughs along with the rest of the girls minus Paige and Jake.

Paige scowls. "That's. Not. Funny."

"Echo..." Echo's mother looks down at him with a surprised face. The little twin only claps and laughs even more at his mother's discretion.

Judging from the blush and flustered look on Amy's face, Ty realizes that she's even more embarrassed than before. Thinking it's his fault or doing again, he tries to think of something else to say.

"Princes-" he starts to say again to apologize, but is immediately cut off.

"No, it's alright." Amy shakes her head and avoids eye contact with him. Her back turns on them and holds Echo even closer to her, "If you follow us, we'll lead you back to the house."

With those last words, she starts to leave along with Lily by her side carrying Coral in her arms.

"No, wait!" Shaking his head, he reaches out to touch her shoulder, but a loud voice screaming towards her stops in dead in his tracks.

"Ty, what are you-" Paige starts to get a bit angrier, but it soon disappears.

"AMY! HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Darren yells at her from a few yards away. Rosy, Scourge, and the rest of them don't look too pleased with Darren's commanding of her presence, but they can't really put themselves to stop him without repercussions.

Amy jumps back slightly in surprise by his loud, obnoxious summon for her, but manages to keep her composure. "U-ummm..."

_I really don't want to deal with him right now..._

_I don't want anything to do with DARREN!  
_

_All I want is-  
_

She turns around to look back at Ty and his friends.

_Sonic..._

The smile on Lily's face turns upside as she takes a quick look in Amy's direction. "Amy?"

"I'm okay. Let's go." Amy said to her before walking off to meet up with Darren and the others waiting for her.

With a worried look, the nanny addresses Ty, Paige, Lacey, Jake, Abby, and Calvin. "You can all follow behind me. I'll lead you back to the house, Princess Paige and guests."

Lily does a little bow in respect of Paige's royal heritage and walks off a little ahead of them then waits for the group to catch up.

"Is that her fiance?" Lacey asks her sister with a small pout on her face.

Mariah scowls and holds the same face as her little sister. "Apparently.. Wow, he's a real piece of work!"

"You can say that again." Calvin said.

"Apparently.. Wow, he's a real piece of work!" Abby repeats the sentence after Mariah and laughs out loud.

Calvin rubs his temples. "Not literally, Abby..."

"Yeah." Paige walks up behind Ty to place her hand in his own and pulls her body close to his to snuggle into his side. "Too bad she doesn't have a wonderful boyfriend like me..."

Her words make their into and out of Ty's ear as he stares after Amy meets up with Darren and her friends. He watches the orange and brown hedgehog whisper something close into her ear and gets a scared looking reaction out of her. A spark of irritation and anger dwells up deep inside of him, and he doesn't seem to know why.

But right now, he doesn't really care.

A similar looking pink hedgehog, standing with many others, stares sharp daggers into the orange and brown hedgehog's back as he walks off tugging Amy and the twins along with him.

_**That's** her fiance, huh?_

_There's something about this guy that I don't like..._

_Not one bit..  
_

* * *

**Later that day...  
**

**[.Inside the Girl's House.]  
**

**Dinner is now being served as everyone is seated at the large Oak carved table in the dining room. The chefs walk in carrying large platters of foods prepared for the evening and arrival of the royal guests. Wine bottles come next and are sat down in front of the adults to partake in. Lucrecia is once again at the head of the table, and her twin daughters on either the left and right side of her. By Rosy sits Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Aleena, Kuroi, Flash, Chanel, and ****Cecilia and her husband.**  


**And by Amy sits Darren, Cream, Tails, Vanilla, Vector, Becky, ****Renata and her husband**, Zero, **Lillian and her husband, Melody, Bliss, Jill, and Lill.**  


**Then down on the end of the table is Alina and her husband. Paige sitting by her mother following Ty Mariah, Lacey, and Dante, and on the other side Abby, Calvin, and Jake.  
**

**************Finally, Echo, Coral, Ace, Iris, and Zale are currently being fed by their nannies in the other room. **They were all surprised that all of them could fit in the dining room altogether, but somehow made it work. 

**Lucrecia now stands up as the last platter is served and the chef quickly exits the dining room shutting the door behind him...  
**

"Would anyone like to say grace?"**  
**

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooooh! Me! Right here!" Abby is the first one to raise her hand making everyone stare at her.

Calvin lets out a big sigh and shakes his head. "Can you be any louder?"

"PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Abby then screams in response to Calvin's request.

Calvin and the rest of them cover their ears. "Not literally!"

"Abby. Abby. Calm down, dear. Of course you can say grace, if Miss.. oops! I mean MRS. Rose allows it! My bad..." Alina says with a smirk on her face as she stares straight down to Lucrecia while saying this.

The light pink hedgehog mother gives her 'You did that on purpose look' before turning her attention to the anxious sea green fox. "Yes, she may. Go ahead, dear."

"Yippee!" Abby jumps up to her feet almost making her chair fall back on the floor. Luckily, Calvin catches it for her just in time.

"Ooh, here we go.." He says to himself as he sets the chair back into its normal position.

Jake shakes his head. "And here comes another one of her 'Out of this World' sayings.."

"Shhhh! You guys!" She tells them harshly. Clearing her throat, she raises her glass into the air. "Lord, we know without a doubt you'll bless this food as we PIG OUT!"

She talks loud enough for even the whole house to hear as everyone around her bursts out into laughter.

"Haha! Abby's so funny!" Lacey giggles along with her sister.

"Why do you have to say such embarrassing things?" Jake asks Abby with a serious tone.

She rolls her eyes. "Who asked you?"

"Would you sit down already? I'm hungry and would like to start eating now." Calvin asks in a most polite way possibly.

"Fine."

Abby sits back down in her seat as Lucrecia shakes her head with smile. "And now, you all may eat. Enjoy!"

As everyone starts to eat their meals, Amy is still laughing to herself and gets her sister's attention. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"Who?" Rosy asks, but then starts to smile. "Chanel!"

"What?" Chanel asks upon hearing her name called from the two. "What is it?"

Amy and Rosy only look at each other and start to laugh making Chanel irritated and curious as to why they were laughing at her.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" The purple and white cat starts to whine.

"Shhh!" Manic and her mother just stare at her, shrug their shoulders, and go back to eating their meals as they previously were.

"I say, Lucrecia. I didn't think your chefs could prepare a meal as fine as this! I'm impressed." Alina says from across the table getting everyone's immediate attention.

Lucrecia grits her teeth and holds her smile. "Why. Thank. You!"

"Oh, you're welcome." Alina smiles mischievously as she bits down into her nicely grilled steak seasoned with various spices.

Amy and the girls hold down their heads to hold in their snickers while the other mothers give her a knowing look. A few minutes pass and the conversation at the table is lively. Everyone is either in their own talk or chowing down on the delicious food before them.

"Mmm.." Amy sighs as she starts to play with her food and takes a long look down at the table toward Ty and Paige sitting together.

_Sonic..._

She watches them talk and laugh together, and gets a sick feeling in her stomach as she sees him kiss her cheek. Her eyes lower to her plate.

_How could he-_

A kick from under the table gets her attention. Looking up, it wasn't Rosy or Darren who'd done it. Although, Darren has is eyes watching her like a hawk as he's eating his own food, but peeking out of the corner of his eye.

It was Scourge. He mouths a few words her way and goes back to eating his own food with a smile. He said,

'Don't worry..'

_Easy for you to say._

_Am I the only one who-  
_

_Ugh, never mind...  
_

Amy can't help, but smile and nod in his direction. In a few seconds, she gets another kick from under the table, but this time it's a little hard.

_Darren._

_I'm really getting tired of you now.  
_

**A while later, dinner is over and everyone is up and about roaming around the house. Julian, Alina, Paige, and the rest of them are taking a tour of the mansion, so they may become familar with the interior leaving Amy, Rosy, and the others to hold a small meeting in the living room. **

**Thankfully, Darren excused himself only a few minutes ago to go take care of something. Many of them wonder what that 'something' is, but they don't worry too much about it. They all have something else important on their minds right now.  
**

**[.In the Living Room.]  
**

**Amy, Rosy, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Cream, Tails, Kuroi, Flash, Bliss, Melody, Chanel, and Zero all take their seats around the slightly dimmed room. Scar stands leaning on a wall next to Amy with his head down, but aware of what they were all were talking about.**

**The kids have since went to bed since it's getting a little late for them to still be up. They are in a deep discussion with Amy leading the whole thing along with Rosy, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, and Scar...  
**

"It's really him, you guys." Amy says this again with the same serious look on her face. "I'm so sure of it."

"How sure are you, Hun?" Bliss asks curiously sitting across from her.

The pink hedgehog looks away for a second. "One thousand percent!"

"Whoa, that's a whole lot!" Zero smiles and then nods her head. "You really seem to believe that dark blue hedgehog's Sonic."

Amy nods her head sounding very convinced of it. "I do..."

"If she believes that this 'Ty' dude is actually Sonic, then I say we believe her!" Robbie says aloud. "She wouldn't mistake him for anyone else."

"Yeah, I believe her too. I can see it him. That's my twin, alright." Scourge said next.

"My brother too." Manic adds. "Even if he looks a bit different than normal. There's always a chance that what Amy's saying is true!"

"He does bare a lot of similarities to Sonic.." Tails rubs the back of his head in thought.

Cream agrees. "Yeah, like his eyes and... well, his eyes." She says again by mistake making everyone around her.

Flash thinks for himself. "I'm not so sure, but it seems the rest of you are.. so I believe that's him also until I have a reason not to."

"If my baby thinks that's Sonic, then I do too!" Chanel says as she walks over to Amy to give her a tight hug before pulling away with a smile.

"If he really is Sonic, he must be suffering from type of amnesia.. we wont know until we get a doctor's view point of the situation." Flash expresses him own thoughts aloud.

"What are you talking about? IF! HE IS SONIC, IF AMY SAYS IT IS!" Chanel screams at him.

Everyone in the room stares at her. "We get it, Nel.."

"Thanks, you guys.. I knew at least someone would believe me.." Amy feels grateful for their support and feels her heart warming up.

Becky laughs. "Of course we believe you, Amy!"

_Maybe, _

_I am... Right.  
_

_Ty could possibly.. be Sonic.  
_

Bliss nods to the idea, but still is not fully convinced like the others. Since the possibility of this even occurring is zero to none. "But how can we be so sure?"

Kuroi suggests to them. "Blood test? Have a doctor run a DNA test to confirm?" This is the first time, the others have heard him speak. He's been listening all this time, and now, decides to make his presence known.

Scourge takes a minute to quickly introduce him. "Oh, yeah! You guys this is Kuroi. He works for our dad and came here to check up on us."

"And what timing my arrival had.." Kuroi laughs, but then turns to face Amy who calls his name.

"That's a really good idea you had, Kuroi. But who's going to be the one to get it from him?" Amy knows that she can't do it and doesn't know who would volunteer to do it at all and succeed.

"Scourge you'll have to somehow get some of saliva or blood, so we can take it to the clinic to have it tested with your own DNA!" Rosy tells him.

He nods to the idea and then realizes, "Wait, how am I going to do that? I can't just walk up and say 'Can I have some of your spit or blood?' and expect him to hand it over!"

Rosy rolls her eyes. "You'll figure it out."

"How about you go try to swab one the glasses or utensils he was using at dinner time?" Scar asks them as he remembers the maids and servants were not yet done cleaning the dining room.

"But you better hurry."

"What are you guys waiting for? GO!" Rosy yells at Scourge, Manic, and Robbie to follow Scar's orders.

Scourge is pushed up out of his seat. "Okay, okay! I'm going. Damn." Manic, Robbie, and himself leave the room to head for the dinning. On the way, they can hear him ask his brothers,

"Do any of you guys, remember where he was sitting?"

Rosy sighs to herself. "You may need to go help them out, Scar."

"On it." Scar excuses himself to go help out the three brothers.

"Well-" Cream and Tails stand to their feet. "We should be heading home, Zale has trouble sleeping at night without me singing him his favorite lullaby!"

"Okay." Amy and Rosy yawn and stand up themselves. "Goodnight.. we'll talk about this more in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight, girls!" Cream hugs the both of them and turns to Bliss. "You coming?"

The white hedgehog nods her head. "Yeah, I'll be right behind you."

"Kay."

**Next, Chanel gets up and gives Amy another tight squeeze before saying goodnight and leaving also. Then Zero and Becky make their exit. Flash and Melody head upstairs for bed, but not before saying good night as well. **

**About ten minutes later, the guys emerge from the dinning room carrying a sample of Ty's DNA on a wine glass. Scar handles it carefully and seals it in a zip-lock bag. They take a minute to explain that they are going to run down to the clinic to hand it over to a doctor, so they could fully analyze it and compare it with Scourge, Manic, and Robbie's DNA.  
**

**The four of them soon rush out the door knowing they had little time before the clinic would close and lock their doors, so they hop in Scar's jeep and speed off into the night. Amy and Rosy stand at the door and watch as the car disappears in the distance before turning back into the house. Rosy, realizing that he would need a place to sleep, leads Kuroi upstairs to find him a room, if one is available.  
**

**Just as Amy is headed upstairs following those two, Bliss stops her and pulls her to the side for a quick second...**

"Amy, don't get your hopes up too far.. It would be sad, if it were to come out as to not being.. Sonic." Bliss whispers into Amy's ear before leaving. "I just don't want you to get hurt.."

"I know.. I wont.."

_But I'm so sure it's him!_

_And so is everyone else...  
_

_I'm positive it's.. him.  
_

_Maybe I should tell them about my dream.  
_

**After saying goodbye to Bliss, Amy slowly walks upstairs and hears the movements of many others walking around. Guessing they were being shown their rooms and are starting to settle in. Not seeing anyone in the hallway as she steps onto the second floor, she heads for her bedroom to go take a quick shower. Taking off all of make-up and jewelry is a hard task that takes nearly fifteen minutes to do. She decides to leave only one of the jewelries on for the night. The pearl necklace.**

** Once done with that, she takes a long, cooling shower and comes out smelling like fresh apples. From her dressers, she finds a pair of light blue pajama shorts and tank top to throw on. She leaves her hair down at her sides as she walks back into her bedroom and drops down on the bed. Her eyes stare up at the ceiling for what seems to be like hours...  
**

_Sonic... I don't need a DNA test to confirm anything.  
_

_I know it's you...  
_

_In my heart, I just know it!  
_

_You're finally here...  
_

_I want you so bad,  
_

_But-  
_

**_*Waaaaaaaaaah*Waaaaaaaaaah* *Waaaaaaaaaah*_  
**

Amy's head shoots up as she looks down to her hand suspiciously close to in between her thighs.

_Was I going to... _

_Oh God.  
_

Shaking away any perverse thoughts, she starts to hear the crying again. "Echo.. another bad dream?"

Amy yawns again as stands up tiredly from her bed and she walks out of her room and straight into the nursery to check on Echo and Coral. The crying all of sudden stops for some unknown reason making her a little curious as to what or who calmed Echo down.

_I thought Lily and Julie would have gone to bed by now._

_It's almost eleven at night!  
_

She stops as soon as one foot is inside the nursery.

_What..._

_W-what is he doing in here?_

In front of her is standing Ty looking over Echo in his crib. The dark blue hedgehog is wearing nightwear now. A black muscle shirt, long pajama bottoms, and matching slippers. Just from a back view of him, his strong-looking figure catches Amy in a prolonging gaze.

_He look so..._

_Strong, muscular, and handsome.. just like I remember him, but...  
_

_This is even better! And those tattoos make him look even sexier!  
_

_Oh God! What am I saying?  
_

Her eyes watch in amazement as Echo plays with Ty's dangling finger. Echo grabs it and laughs as the finger tickles his little tummy.

_He got.. Echo to stop crying?_

_But.. why?  
_

"U-umm.." Amy, knowing she would have to speak up sooner or later, makes an attempt to clear her throat getting Ty to turn around._  
_

"Oh, hey.." His voice sounding a bit nervous by her sudden presence. "Everyone else is gone to bed.. I-I was walking by to go get a glass of water from the downstairs kitchen when I heard him crying, so I just-"

By the time he's about done stuttering, she's already by his side looking down at Echo who's smiling right back up at them.

"Thank-you..." Amy says and turns her face towards his.

He smirks. "It's no problem at all."

Seeing that smile directed toward her, Amy feels her face burning red hot. Quickly, she turns away from him so he would not see it, but knowing him, he probably already could tell.

The two are silent for the moment, but Echo starts to make noises getting both of their attention.

"Gah! Gah!" His small hands reach up toward Ty wanting to be picked up.

"Again?" Ty questions with a look of surprise.

Amy's blush does not fade away as she sees Ty holding up Echo into his arms out of the corner of her eye.

_Echo really knows how to embarrass me...  
_

_But...  
_

_He's called him 'Gah Gah' for the third time already... meaning 'Da Da'  
_

_Does that mean he thinks that Ty's his-  
_

"Mmm... he's good looking baby." Ty says snapping Amy out of her thoughts. "Echo's his name? And over their is Coral, right?"

_How did he know that?_

_I suppose he could have heard me or the others,_

_ but-  
_

"What? Oh, yeah.." Amy laughs nervously and nods her head. "Just like... his father.. and me.."

"Who's the father? Your fiance?"

"NO!" She screams without thinking for a second about how to respond. Shocked by her outburst, she covers her mouth and lowers her face to the floor in embarrassment. "Sorry.. but he's not.."

He nods understandingly. "Oh, then who?"

"That's kind of a... hard subject to talk about right now.." I look to floor away from his memorizing emerald eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, no, it was my fault for even asking you. I should be the one apologizing."

Amy shakes her head and looks up. "No, it's okay!"

"But-"

Echo begins to start up a fuss again stopping Ty from objecting with her. "What's wrong now?"

The little boy seemingly points to his mouth and holds Ty's hand.

"He's hungry! But.. Lily should have fed him already.." Amy says aloud. "Greedy little boy. Gonna get fat and chunky!"

Ty chuckles a bit and disagrees. "Naw, I think he just wants to grow up big and strong."

"Yeah, sure... Still greedy." She laughs with him and watches as Echo starts to speak out again.

"Mah! Mah!" His small hands reach out for her to come closer. She does and looks over him.

Amy nervously smiles as she leans over him in Ty's arms. "What is it, Echo? You hungry?"

Echo only smiles and takes Ty's hand in his. "What's he doing?"

_Hopefully, nothing embarrassing to me again._

In an instance, the little baby boy places Ty's hand directly onto his mother's bosom before letting go and clapping his hands.

"Milkie! Milkie!"

"Aaah!"

_I stand corrected!_

"What the-" Ty is certainly surprised by this and becomes paralyzed enough that it takes a second or two for him to remove his hand.

Amy's face turns a beet red color as she tries to keep her composure. The feeling of his touch on her almost bare skin sends a feeling of longing and want deep in her heart that she nearly can't control.

_What is this feeling..._

_It's so strong!  
_

_Whyyyy? _

_Why? Why? Why?  
_

_Did I choose not to wear a bra!  
_

"Echo... Why do you torment mommy so?" Her child only continues to laugh and clap as she blushes even a deeper shade of red.

"H-hey! Umm... sorry about that.. I didn't know he would do **that**.. I hope you're not.. mad or-" Ty goes off once he sees the noticeable blush on her face.

"Amelia?" He calls her no with no answer for it. She only slightly distances herself from him covering up her face in the process.

_She's so shy..._

His eyes scan her entire body from head to toe, and looks away just as he notices her watching him again. Looking back now, something on her catches his immediate, curious interests.

Without a warning or slightest indication, his hand reaches toward her chest to hold the jewel in his hands.

"Huh?" Amy blushes even harder as she looks down then back up to his face, but the decides to turn her face away from his. He's awfully close to her making Amy feel a bit anxious. She literally as she stop herself from trying to do anything... rash.

_Oh, God._

_What is he doing now?_

_Trying to get me to want him even more than I already do now?_

_I'm soooooo tempted right now..._

_But I can't!  
_

_Remember what Bliss said.  
_

"W-what are you doing?"

He doesn't say anything. His eyes remain on the jewel for a good minute, until he lets go with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Umm.. Sorry! I was just really interested in that necklace you're wearing.."

"This?" Amy looks down to hold the necklace between her fingers. It glows a soft, warming glow as her eyes lift up to his. "It.. was my mother's, my grandmother's, and so on."

Looking down at it now, the jewel glows a greenish light. Unusual to its usual shade. Almost the color of,

"It looks beautiful.."

"Huh?" She asks a bit startled by his words.

Ty looks up with a genuine smile. "Like you.. your eyes. They look just like yours."

The same blush as before spreads across Amy's face as she struggles to keep her head up to face his. "R-really?"

"Yeah, why would I lie about something like that?"

She laughs shortly. "It's just.. never mind."

"What is it? Tell me." He asks her curiously. "Please?"

"You look so much like him.." Amy smiles to herself and shakes her head.

"Who?"

Amy doesn't speak his name. Her mind is telling her to do something else. Without thinking about it, she brings her face up to his, and strangely he doesn't move back or object her sudden action.

_What is she-_

Something in his mind screaming at him from inside trying to tell him something._  
_

_I can't do this! What am I thinking? __I have a girlfriend, Paige! What would she think, if she caught us like this?  
_

_This girl is Princess Amelia who's about to get married, but-  
_

_Why don't I pull back from her?  
_

_I feel like I... can't.  
_

_I.. don't want to!  
_

Echo looks curiously up at the two and starts to smile and clap his hands again. "Gah! Gah!"

_Please.. I know it's you Sonic._

_Just-  
_

Their lips barely touch one another as she prays a silent pray deep inside her mind and heart. Just as her prayer is about to be answered, Ty pulls back from her with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry.. I can't.."

_Remember me...  
_

"AMY?"

_Oh no..._

"D-Darren?" Amy stutters out his name as she holds back oncoming tears from falling as she backs away a few feet from Ty.

He gives her a confused look, but then turns around to who she's referring to. "Oh, him."

The orange and brown hedgehog casually trolls his way into the nursery and beside Amy. "Hey, um.. Amy? You want to introduce to your **new** friend?"

_The worst timing ever..._

Amy sighs worriedly. "This is-"

"I can speak for myself, if you don't mind, Princess." Ty said sounding irritated in the way Darren stared at him. "I'm Ty, and you must be-"

"Darren, her fiance."

"Oh! I see, but I don't see very much." Ty says with a smirk almost making Amy laugh, but she holds her tongue in fear of what Darren might do after he left.

Darren rolls his eyes and shrugs. "Ha, I could say the same thing."

Just as Ty is about to respond to his little comment, another voice calls to him from the hallway.

"Ty?" Paige stands at the nursery door. "What are you doing in here? Come to bed already." She yawns tiredly. The yellow hedgehog is wearing a thin white nightie as she rubs her sleepy blue eyes. My eyes glare straight at her and back to Ty. **  
**

_Why is she here? _

_She needs to go away...  
_

_And Darren too.  
_

_Just leave us alone.. a little bit longer..  
_

"Yeah.. sorry. I was just helping the Amy out with Echo..." Ty walks back toward Amy to hand Echo over to her. "Goodnight, Amy." He completely ignores Darren and smiles to her instead making her smile back.

"Gah Gah! Gah Gah! Gah Gaaaaaaaah!"

Echo begins to fuss as he sees Ty leaving the room. Darren smiles uncaringly and tries to calm the child, but only gets a tongue sticking out at him. Luckily, Amy rocks him to sleep with a half empty bottle she finds next to the crib.

"Night." Paige mutters as Ty follows her out of the room. I reply to her comment and lay Echo back into his cry where he snores lowly. Thankfully, the noise that they were making doesn't wake Coral.

_Now, I'm alone with him..._

_Awesome!_

"Now, Amy.." Darren begins as the door closes shut. "You mind telling me why **my** fiance ran off to meet this Ty person so quickly, why I find him in the nursery alone with you and the kids, and why was he standing so close to you that he was just about kiss you?"

_YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!  
_

_What do you care anyway?_

_They're not even yours!_

_You're not the father..  
_

_He is.  
_

_Not you.  
_

_I'm not yours either.. I'm his..  
_

_He just doesn't know it yet.  
_

When Amy doesn't answer him, his hands grip the side of her body tightly until she does. "I-I.. umm.." She slowly tries to walk away from him, but he grabs her back pulling into into his chest. Her hand reaches straight for the necklace around her neck feeling its warmth and reassurance.

"Amy, speak when I talk to you! Got that?"

A knot turns in her stomach giving her a sick, saddening feeling.

_Oh, not now..._

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

**[.Amy's Bedroom.]  
**

**The pink hedgehog is the first one to awake in bed. Carefully and without waking Darren from his slumber, she sneaks out of bed to stretch her arms out. Sores and small bruises were in different places around her body as she slightly hisses in pain on her way to the bathroom.  
**

**Looking in the mirror, Amy lifts up her tank top to reveal a few of the bruises hidden underneath. Her finger traces it, and sucks her breath in hard from the pain...  
**

_Stupid Darren!  
_

_I hate him so much...  
_

_Ty.. Sonic... I need you so much right now.  
_

Sighing, she lowers her shirt and walks out of the bathroom. Thankfully, Darren is still fast asleep when she enters, so she tiptoes gently out of the room and into the hallway.

_*Phew!*_

**As if on cue, she bumps right into Ty as she turns around...**

"Ahh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Ty smiles softly before yawning. "No, it's alright. Good morning, Princess Amelia."

"O-oh, good morning.." She manages to say trying to hide her blush at the same time. "Haha.."**  
**

"I um.. wanted to apologize for last night." He starts to so in a more quieter voice as if he doesn't want anyone else to hear.

"Why? It was.. my fault.."

"Huh? No, it wasn't.. it was never your fault. Somehow I manage to do three things to upset you since I've been here, and I want to apologize for whatever I may have done.. And about that thing with your fiance."

Amy shakes her head and holds her arms behind her back to hide any possible sight of her currently healing bruises. "You don't have to-"

"Goooooood morning, Ty!" Paige suddenly leaps onto his back in surprise making him laugh a little.

"Oh, morning, Paige!" He says back to her. Paige receives a long, loving kiss on the cheek from Ty making her blush and giggle shyly.**  
**

Amy frowns and steps back from the couple. "Mmm..."

_I can't watch this. _

"Huh? Amelia?" Ty notices her again and starts to feel a little bad yet again, but this feeling feels stronger than it should be. "I didn't mean to-"

"I gotta go fix Echo and Coral their morning bottles, so I'll see you two downstairs!" Amy tells the both of them quickly before heading for the stairs.

"Wait! Amelia-"

The pink hedgehog shakes her head and continues on her way. In the background, she can hear all the others waking up and coming out of their rooms.

_As much as I wanna see, be, and talk with him right now. _

_I just can't stand seeing him with HER like that!  
_

_I can only imagine what they did last night.. in a room alone.. together..  
_

_Ugh..._

**For the next few days, Amy does her best in trying to avoid being around Ty when Paige is near, because she always seems to do things to symbolize that he is hers and not Amy's. However, it proves to be hard to avoid them since they are all living under the same roof. At the same time, Darren becomes more and more controlling over her, watching her every move, and making sure that Ty and her are never alone together again. Even with doing this, he still sneaks out of the house and leaves without saying anything.  
**

**Scourge, Manic, Scar, Flash, and the rest of the guys still sneak out after him to check on exactly what he's doing. It seems his meetings with Nicole are getting a lot less frequent than they usually are for some unknown reason. They report back with their findings to find Amy less caring of what Darren is up to when he's out or not around her.  
**

**It's just when he's alone with her is what she's more worried about.  
**

**Almost a week later...  
**

**Amy is told that she will soon have to start shopping for a wedding dress and other things for her wedding. This only further dampens her mood to which it's already been reduced to the size of a rain droplet. Not even counting seeing Paige and Ty together. Ty tries his best to at least talk or strike up a chat with her, but she wont have any of that. Not with Darren around anyway.  
**

**She really in dire need of a picker upper. Chanel and the girls spend more time with her trying to get her mood up, but it has little effect.  
**

**And as if Amy's inner most prays have been answered, Scourge gets a call on his cell telling him that the test results have now come back. **

**Anxious to get there to check it out, Amy, Rosy, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Kuroi, Chanel, and Bliss are the ones to go. The reason being is that they don't want to raise any suspicious of all of them going to the clinic at once and for their purpose in doing so.  
**

**[.Puwait Medical Clinic.]  
**

**A receptionist sitting at the front desk directs them to an office room down the hall. The twin girls reach for the door handle and push it forward...  
**

"W-what's Doctor Yuri doing here?" Amy and Rosy ask at once upon seeing him sitting in the medical room as they opened the door. He's wearing a dirty brown shirt, work pants, and worn-out boots; an unusual attire for a doctor to be wearing.

Scourge is surprised as well. "I have no.. idea."

"Yeah, there was another doctor here when we were here a week ago.." Robbie remembers correctly.

"So this is not the doctor we're looking for?" Kuroi asks.

"Definitely not!" Amy, Rosy, and Chanel say at once.

Doctor Yuri turns around in his seat and smiles to them. "Why, hello girls and friends. Here for a check-up?"

Amy and Rosy shake their heads. "Umm... we're here to... what are you doing?" As the girls were speaking to him, Doctor Yuri had quickly walked over to where they were and started using a stethoscope on their stomachs.

"Aren't you here for a check-up?" He looks up to ask them.

Robbie and Kuroi sweat drop. "There's something... very wrong with this man."

"You two are exaggerating either." Bliss adds as she narrows her eyes at the man in question. "Is he supposed to be in here anyway?"

"No! Doctor Yuri, we're here for-" Amy grits her teeth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?"

Chanel steps beside her. "What are you doing to my baby Amy, Mr. Man?"

The male doctor puts his heads close to Amy's flat stomach making her nearly smack his head. "Checking for signs of the baby."

"What baby?" Everyone behind her asks in unison.

Doctor Yuri frowns and asks again. "Aren't you here for the check-up?"

The girls and the others become frustrated. "WHAT CHECK-UP?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" A female voice yells from behind the group. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MOPPING THE FLOORS!"

They all turn their heads to see a white, lavender two-tailed cat with grey eyes standing at the door. She's wearing a long, white overcoat, red dress shirt, black skirt, and black heels.

"Doctor Loreen, there you are." Scourge says upon seeing her there. "We were wondering where you were."

"Yes, I remember you three boys minus another older gentleman. This is my office, and I have no idea why Mr. Yuri was in here." She said to him and steps inside the room to direct the older man out.

"Get out."

"But-"

She raises her voice. "NOW!"

In a fit, Mr. Yuri slowly makes his way for the door, but is stopped.

"My stethoscope!" Doctor Loreen holds out her hand to swipe it from him. Once, he's out, she takes a second to calm down. "Honestly, I don't know why he comes in here trying to do my job!"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROVE THAT I CAN STILL DO MY JOB!" Mr. Yuri yells from out in the hallway and into the room.

Doctor Loreen growls and clenches her fist. "APPARENTLY NOT! YOU WERE FIRED! NOW GET BACK TO WORK ON MOPPING THOSE FLOORS!" She slams the door as hard as she can making the surrounding walls in the room vibrate upon impact.

"F-fired? What do you mean fired?" Amy and the girls ask her.

"He was fired from the Women and Children's Clinic not too long ago." Doctor Loreen takes a sit on the black rolling chair and smiles toward them.

"Gee, I wonder why.." Amy sighs heavily as she shakes her head.

_Probably giving his patients a heart attack with his constant false alarms!_

"And on to what we came here for!" Manic claps his hands together. "Can you just please tell us the test results now?"

"Why, yes, I can. They test results proved an exact/similar DNA match with Scourge's DNA." The Doctor remembers reading the results an hour or so ago, so it's fresh on her mind.

_*GASPS*_

_*AWES*  
_

_*OHMYGOD*  
_

The eight of them in the small doctor's office are literally filled with so much joy hearing the positive results. Scourge and his brothers try to hide a single tear dropping from their eyes, but Rosy and Chanel smile happily at them. It's been close to year and the hope of Sonic ever returning to them was turning dim, but now, it's at a full blaze within their hearts. They were really glad to have him back, but no one more than Amy.

She nearly faints to the floor, but with her sister behind her, she falls into her chest.

_I knew it!_

"Looks like you were right, Amy." Bliss says with a smile. "Guess you put your hopes where they really needed to be!"

"Yeah..."

_Thank goodness..._

Scourge nods. "That's.. REALLY good to hear."

"Yeah, you have no idea!" Manic interrupts for a second then lets his brother continue on.

"But he doesn't remember any of us. When he first saw us, he didn't even know our names until we introduced ourselves!"

"He must have amnesia, right?" Rosy asks the question next.

Amy nods and ease up from her sister. "That must be it!"

_But.. he knew my name... and,_

_A few other small things too! Like Echo and Coral, and the necklace!  
_

_Or at least I think he did..  
_

_And those dreams I had-  
_

"Yes.." Doctor Loreen nods in hearing the three of them and rubs her forehead in thought. "It appears, from what you have all told me about him and his accident last year, that he has **Post-traumatic amnesia** which is generally due to a head injury."

"He's gone with his memory for almost a year... living with another family on another island! Will he be able to remember anything from his life before the accident happened?" Amy asks quietly, but Doctor Loreen is able to hear her.

"Mmm... Having longer periods of amnesia or consciousness after an injury may be an indication that recovery from remaining concussion symptoms will take much longer than it should if it was under normal circumstances, so it's possible."

Amy smiles brightly and feels her heart warming up again after so long.

_Haha, goodbye Darren!_

_And scoot over Paige!  
_

_Ty.. I mean Sonic, is mine..  
_

_All mine-  
_

"But he may have suffered so much damage from the fall that it could be long lasting or even permanent." The doctor adds for extra information to them.

"What does that mean?" Amy quickly asks the woman.

"Sadly, there is a chance that he may never gain those memories back. Only time will tell."

"Oh.." Everyone mutters under their breathes.

_W-what?_

"But the chance of that happening is a hundred out of a million." The doctor reassures them. However, Amy has already shut off all her hearing only remembering the doctor's previous words.

_'Sadly, there is a chance that he may never gain those memories back.'_

_'But the chance of that happening is a hundred out of a million.'_

_But there's still a chance..._

Amy takes a step back and shakes her head. "No.." In a quiet voice, she starts to talk to herself in a tearful tone.

_That he may never remember his family, his friends, his old life!_

_And...  
_

_ME!  
_

"I've been meaning to ask. Why does he look so different now? I mean, he looks completely different from the pictures I've seen of him and the others! Minus his eye color." Bliss asks out of curiosity.

"Mmm.. he could have picked up on the islanders ways and traditions and transformed himself to better suit his surroundings, I suppose." Doctor Loreen answers her question.

Rosy nods. "Guess we'll have to ask how he came to wind up with on King Julian and Queen Alina's island..."

"I see." Scourge starts to think. "Is there any.. damn, what I mean to ask is how can we help him gain his memory back?"

She nods. "Yes, but-" A small, but audible voice from someone in the room stops her train of talking. All eyes land on Amy standing in front of her sister with her face lowered to the floor, hands clenched tightly.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"After all this time... and finding out it's really him... THERE'S A FUCKING CHANCE THAT HIS MEMORY WILL BE GONE FOREVER!" Amy suddenly screams out.

"S-sis, calm down." Rosy tries to calm her down.

Chanel gets worried. "A-Amy, are you alright? The doctor said-"

"NO! I-I can't... deal with knowing that right now!"

**Amy pushes past her sister and runs out of the room, and the clinic and doesn't look back when the others call after her. She runs as fast and as far as her legs would take her. No one followed after her. She guessed that they thought it best to give her some space for now.**

** Soon, she's out of breath and stops in front of the beach. The sun is setting on in the horizon as she looks to her side to see it. Sighing, she walks a little ways on the beach, and then takes a seat...  
**

_Sonic,_

_You don't remember me... or the others...  
_

_Our kids together... And there's a chance that you never will!  
_

_You're with another family with new friends and a new girl. You're supposed to be with me, not her!  
_

_Me.. and your son and daughter.  
_

_You knew their names and mine! I believe you spoke to me telepathically in my dreams keeping my hopes up until this day came, and it's here!  
_

_To remind you.. I know what you mean now..  
_

_How can I keep my hopes up when there's so little to hope for? You're with her, and I've been avoiding you all this time since those nights ago when-  
_

_God, why me?_

_ After all this time, AMNESIA?  
_

"Baby?" A voice from behind.

Amy lifts her head up to see Chanel sitting down beside her. "Oh, hey, Nel."

"Are you alright?"

"No.."

Chanel frowns and scoots a little bit closer to Amy to pat her back. "It'll be okay, Amy. I'm sure Sonic will get his memory back."

Tears run down the pink hedgehog's face. "B-but.. how can you be so sure?"

"Well, after you ran out, the doctor said that we can do little things to help him get his memory back. Like take him to a familar place, or show him his favorite foods, and all types of other things. But we can't do it to an extent of trying to **force** his memory back on him. It would have damaging results on his mind and physiological being."

"Oh.."

_Well, I guess that makes sense._

"Yeah, so don't worry. You're too good of memory to forget about forever!" Chanel takes Amy's hand and rubs it. "And I should know!"

_Yeah, maybe she's right!_

Amy ends up smiling at her friend's comment. "Thanks, Nel!"

"No, prob, baby!"

As an act of thanking her, Amy hugs the cat tightly around the neck and kisses gently on her soft cheek. Out of surprise, Chanel gasps and blushes madly and looks straight into Amy's eyes with looks mixed of shock and arousal. Her hand reaches for her face to softly caress it.

"C-Chanel?" Amy asks with a blush as the purple and white cat pulls away from her with the same blush.

_What's the matter with her?_

_Was she trying to-  
_

Chanel breathes lowly and looks away for a moment. "Amy.. I... Never mind!"

"Chanel, are you-"

"Princess Amelia?" A male's voice startles the two as they look back to see Ty standing there wearing black shirts, and white Vans. He kicks a couple of the rocks in front of him as he slowly makes his way for the two girls.

Quickly, Chanel picks herself up and laughs nervously. "I-I-I'll give you two some time to talk!"

"Huh? Hold on a minute-" Amy starts to say, but it's no use. Chanel is already walking away from her and Ty leaving them alone on the beach together.

Amy turns to face forward and away from Ty as he takes the seat Chanel previously had and crosses his legs.

"Hey."

"..."

"Heh, not even a simple greeting, Princess?" She can feel him smiling in her direction giving her no choice, but to speak to him.

"Hi."

"Now you talk to me, must be a full moon or something." He jokes with her and sees she's not in the mood to be joking around.

"Amelia, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me all this time since that first night we meet and the morning after. Now, did I do something wrong.. again? If it's about what happened with Echo or your fiance, I'm-"

She slowly shakes her head. "No, it's... not that. It's your fault. It was never _your_ fault.. It's just.. a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Okay.. Like what, if I may ask."

"Darren.."

"Oh, yeah! I met that... person last night. No offense, but I don't like him." Ty chuckles a bit remembering their little confrontation.

Amy laughs also, making him raise an eyebrow. "I don't either."

"Huh? Then why are you marrying the guy, if you don't like him?"

"I don't know... it's a lot things.. I guess... the twins, the wedding, and-" Amy stops for a second to ponder at what she wants to say without saying too much.

Ty moves a little bit closer to her and leans forward. "What is it?"

"It's because of... Sonic .." She lets the name slip from her mouth. "I-I mean ummm..."

Ty becomes intrigued by her change in behavior when she says that name. "Sonic, who's that?"

Amy sighs and begins to answer him. "Sonic is.. the father of Echo and Coral.. He's the love of my life, basically. The only one.. that I love and want to marry."

"Then.. why don't you marry him instead?"

That question makes her tremble a bit as she struggles to answer. "He disappeared a year ago.. it was 'someone's' fault that **that** happened, but they never got in trouble for it. He said he would come back! He promised he would come back to me, but isn't here. Leaving me all.. by myself."

_Not completely anyway.._

_HE'S SITTING RIGHT BESIDE ME!  
_

_But his memory is lost.. deep in his mind..  
_

_Will it ever completely come back?  
_

She stops to hold her head down above her knees as the sun sets farther in the horizon.

Ty looks away for a moment and scratches the back of his head nervously. "If I were this 'Sonic' guy, I would never leave such a beautiful... gem like you alone like this.."

_Did he really just say that?_

_Maybe he really does remember me.. somewhere deep down inside, he remembers.  
_

_He just needs a little help with getting it back!  
_

"It's really sweet... and funny you should say that..." Amy smiles to herself.

_Because you are Sonic._

_You just don't-  
_

_Remember it yet.  
_

"Really? Why?"

"Because.. it's nothing." She stops herself from saying anything further as she remembers that Chanel told her from Doctor Loreen.

"What? Tell me?" Ty asks looking back at her with curious green eyes. "You gotta stop with that, you know?"

Amy smiles as her tongue sticks out at him. "Well, that's too bad for you, isn't it?"

"There goes that smile.." He smirks making her blush again.

"Mmm.. I gotta go." She tells him as she gets up from her sitting position and turns back to see Chanel heading back to the house by herself.

"But Amelia-"

She shakes her head and frowns at him. "Umm.. Ty? Just call me Amy, okay?"

"Amy?" He stands up and dusts himself off. "But wouldn't that be-"

She shakes her head. "No, you call me that! You have my permission!"

Ty gives up and nods. "Okay, Amy."

"Thank-you." Taking a step toward him, she reaches up on her tippy toes to gently kiss his cheek.

"A-amy!"

"See you back at the house..." She blushes and moves back from him and mouths the last word she says hoping he wouldn't hear.

"See ya..." However, he's able to read her lips perfectly before she turns her back towards him.

_Sonic?_

_Why'd she call me that?  
_

_Isn't that who she thought I was when I first talked to her?  
_

_She looked pretty serious, when she said it too...  
_

"CHANEL, WAIT UP!" Amy turns to run off with Chanel back to the house where the others have already gone to after leaving the clinic.

"But Amy-"

"HEY, TY!" Walking up to him is Dante and Calvin returning from an outing from earlier that day.

**Looking back, she can see as he picks himself up from the sandy beach as his friends approach him...**

_No matter what.. _

_I'm going to remind you, Sonic...  
_

_Amnesia can't even stop me.  
_

**With the three boys...**

"He, alone with the princess again? Ty, how could you?" Calvin jokes as he walks up to him.

Ty only rolls his eyes. "Shut up? I was just talking to her."

"Sure you were..." Calvin laughs again and manages to avoid a punch clearly headed his way.

He bumps into Dante who pushes him off. "Watch it, dude!"

"DOWN, SIMBA!" Calvin points directly at the lion and starts to laugh his butt off. Ty and even Dante himself can't help, but to laugh.

"Anyway, what were you and the princess talking about?" He asks next.

Dante nods. "Yeah, looks a little suspicious if you ask me.." The lion smirks mischievously.

Ty sighs and folds his arms. "Coming from the guy watches his long time crush from afar when she's out with her friends!"

Dante narrows his eyes. "What-"

"What would Paige say?" Calvin asks aloud interrupting him. "Mmm? She kissed you too, didn't she?"

"W-what?" Ty's eyes grow wide from the accusation.

"Ha, you totally thought we didn't see that?"

"Paige wouldn't say anything, because nothing is going on between me and Amy. She was only trying to be nice!" Ty is quick to tell the red and yellow hedgehog.

"Amy? You gave her that little nickname yourself?" Calvin asks nosily with a smirk.

Ty shakes his head. "No, she told me to call her that from now on."

Calvin laughs again. "Awe, you two_ really_ got something going on already? Wow, that was fast!"

Ty stares at him blankly. "No, we were just-"

"Ha, looks like our buddy here is trying his way for a second princess! Wasn't Paige a lot harder to get at, bro?" Dante joins in on the teasing.

"Would you two shut the hell up already?" Ty begins to become annoyed with them by now.

"But you have to admit, she is** really** pretty!" Calvin nods in agreement with himself and notices Ty staring after her.

"She sure is.."

Calvin and Dante look at one another. "Umm... Ty?"

The dark blue hedgehog hears them, but doesn't answer. "..."

_Amy..._

_Why does she... look and sound so..._

_Familiar?_

All of sudden, a sharp pain stings through Ty's head making him cringe. "Dammit!"

"Another one of those headaches?" His friends ask already knowing what's wrong with him.

Ty nods as he holds his head. "Yeah.."

_Not again._

_Why is it hurting so bad now?  
_

**[.Back at Home.]**

**Later that night, Amy lays in bed with a much better attitude than she's had all week. Soon, she falls asleep and awakes to the feeling of being shaken awake. Darren's figure is standing above her...  
**

"W-what?"

"Awe, you having wet dreams about me, babe?" He asks pervertedly.

Amy looks at him a little bit disgusted, but looks down to see a wet spot between her legs and on the bed.

"W-what?"

_I-I'm wet!_

_But how?  
_

_...  
_

_Oh yeah... I was having a good dream about-  
_

_Sonic.. and me... together.  
_

A pinkish blush shows on her face as she looks away from Darren's eyes.

He stands back with a wide grin on his face. "I heard you moaning when I came in here, so I pulled back the sheets! Ha, I knew you would warm up to me eventually!"

_Uuummm.. yeah right!  
_

_But not for you!  
_

* * *

**End! Long chapter, right? Haha.  
**

**Well, what do you think? Good, bad, or what? I honestly don't know. (I think it's at_ least_ decent enough.)  
**

**Next chapter? Mmm.. Question: How do you feel about seeing Adda and Razor again? xD  
**

**Also, I may be taking a little break. MAY! Why, because I've recently started enjoying drawing a lot more and making line art! I even made one of Amy. And may even do an art for this story as well, and submit it to my DeviantArt gallery. And some of you may have already seen it on my profile on there or not, xD  
**

**Anyway,  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Learning Ty's Origin

**And here we are yet again! Sorry for the wait, as I know _personally_ that some of you are impatient.. but that's not a bad thing, really! **

**It's nice to see that you guys are eager for the next chapter, so without further a due, xD  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Seven: Learning Ty's Origin  
**

* * *

**[.In Rosy's Bedroom.]**

******The same night...**

**********Scourge and the others have just arrived back home to the house, and he's taken upon himself to call back home to tell his father the news. Manic, Robbie, and Tails are busy phoning the rest of the family. Amy, Rosy, Chanel, and Bliss are currently his the girls' mother's office explaining the new information to them as well...**

"Yeah, dad... It's him... Yeah, we did a test and everything, and he has a DNA match.. like mine..." Scourge holds his phone up to his ear as he takes a seat on Rosy's bed.

_I'm so tired after today..._

_Especially, after learning that-  
_

On the other end of the phone, it's almost complete silence until, "I-I... can't believe it. Are you completely sure about this? This better not be one of your little jokes, boy!"

_Why would I joke about **this** of all things?_

"Yes, dad. For the third time, YES! We went to the doctor over an hour ago, and she said he's my brother! It's Sonic, dad! It's my..." The green hedgehog stops for a second to take a deep breath as he hears his father do the same.

_I almost couldn't believe it myself... but it's in fact true..._

_My brother is-  
_

_Ty is Sonic... my brother...  
_

"Well, this is..." There is a pause for a few seconds. "... so good of news to hear... a heavy weight as been lifted off of me, and-"

His father grows silent for the second time as he can't seem to find the right words to even begin to say the full extent of the joy he's experiencing right this second. Tony almost never acts, speaks, or shares his inner most feeling with anyone besides his family which is seldom. And just hearing his father behave like this upon his brother's unexpected return is indeed a rare occasion. Scourge is not the one to take his father's most deepest emotions and feelings very lightly either like other sons would do with their own father's. He shows more respect, because even he gets that way sometimes.

_Like today..._

He sighs as he lays back on the bed to run his fingers through his long quills until Tony speaks up again after a long period of silence.

"And you say.. he seems to not remember any of you? Nor recall his true name?"

"No, he doesn't.. not a thing! He goes by the name of 'Ty' and has been living with another family on another island all this time under that name." His son explains. "We don't really know how he got there.. we're planning on bringing that up in a conversation tomorrow, but we suspect he somehow washed up on their island.."

"I see.." Tony said with a heavy voice. "Is there anything else I should know about this?"

"Yeah, umm... he-" Scourge stops for a second to say this.

His father loses a little patience."Out with it boy! Tell me!"

"He's got a girlfriend... the princess of that island he's been living on.."

Tony curses under his breath. "A WHAT? WHAT ABOUT AMY AND MY GRANDCHILDREN! ECHO AND CORAL! HIS CHILDREN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD-" He hears his father yelling angrily, saying that comes to his mind, away to himself on the phone in the background.

_Yeah, that's what I said too...  
_

Scourge shakes his head and continues to allow his father to get all of his anger out over the phone. However, in nearly five minutes, Tony talking seems not to be slowly down whatsoever.

"But dad! DAD!" He gets his father's attention over all his angry spouting off into the phone about the current situation with his brother.

"DAD, CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE DAMN SECOND, SO I CAN SPEAK AT LEAST ONCE!"

"WHAT?"

"..."

"Scourge..."

"..."

Scourge remains silent as he tries to control his tempter a bit from yelling out at his father again.

"Speak up, Scourge. Son, I'm sorry.. I got a little carried away with myself... what were you going to say?"

"There's a way for him to get his memory back.. we went to the doctor today, and she said if we just remind him of who he really is or used to be little by little, eventually, his memory with return."

_There's a possibility of that not working tho-_

_But it's small..._

_Let's all just hope it's in that large percentage of it happening and soon.  
_

"That's even better to hear after all that. I'm pretty sure you, your brothers, Flash, Rosy, and Amy will be helping also? Even Kuroi, it's a good thing I sent him out to your location a few days ago."

"Yeah, and the others will be helping out too..."

Tony laughs. "That's my boys!"

"Dad..."

"Haha, what? Can't hear ya!" His father chuckles even louder into his ear making him pull the phone back with an annoyed look on his face.**  
**

"Dad..."

"HAHAHAHA! Come on, son! Laugh with me!"

_What the hell? Seriously?  
_

_You go from yelling at me to laughing?_

_Guess that's his own way of saying how happy he is...  
_

Through the phone, Scourge can tell that his father is grinning as he speaks. He softly smiles to himself as he and his father exchange a few more words before calling it a night. "Talk to you soon... Yeah... I know, dad! Damn!"

Tony only chuckles a bit, before hanging up the phone. "Good luck son... help your brother remember who he really is... And get rid of that Darren fellow from being around my future daughter-in-law and grandkids!"

Himself and Scourge share a laugh at that. Tony has been full aware of Darren's activities since he and the others have spoken fairly ill of him. Especially, when he heard of the news that it was Darren's fault in the first place for Sonic's accident. Luckily, Tony feels the same way as the others feel toward him. Anguish, hate, revenge, and... hate basically.

"Yeah, I will. Bye dad."

_Count on that!_

"Hold on a second!"

"What?"

"I think sending _you-know-who_ will help you guys out with Sonic."

Scourge is a little confused. "You don't mean..."

"Yes! I'm sure the girls wont mind after hearing all of what you just told me! I'll see that I can arrange their arrival tomorrow if you don't mind." His father tells him.

Scourge nods with a smile knowing his father couldn't see him. "Yeah, that will be just fine."

"Alright, I'll get right on it, bye."

"Bye."

Scourge hangs up the phone and tosses it to the side of him. He continues to lay on the bed in deep thought on the day's events and what is to come in the days following.

**The bedroom door creaks open...  
**

"Mmm?" He leans his head up to see Rosy walking in looking a bit tired and moving slowly as she does. She closes the door behind her and smiles to him.

"She's gone into her room.. I didn't bother her.."

Scourge nods and lays his head back down on the bed. "I don't blame her.."

_We all need some time to think about this._

_By ourselves-  
_

"Yeah..." Her voice softens as she watches his eyes slowly shut tight. "Are you alright, Scourge?"

He doesn't answer at first, but he eventually does make an attempt to answer her. "Yeah... I'm just.. thinking."

"Oh, okay..." Rosy says quietly and walks to her dresser to find a thin white nightgown to quickly change into. Once she's done, she looks over to see Scourge has already stripped himself of his shirt and pants leaving him in only his dark blue boxers.

"Sleepy yet?" She asks teasingly and walks over to the sit on the bed beside him.

He shakes his head, but then slowly nods. "Yeah.. in a minute."

"Well, tomorrow, we're all planning on going to the beach... you know to ask some questions about Ty- I mean Sonic, is that alright with you?"

The green hedgehog nods and looks up to her. "Yeah, that's a start in getting his memory back and seeing exactly what all he knows." He sighs making her narrow her eyes at him.

"Seriously, Scourge.. is there something wrong?" Rosy asks at first. "Is it about Sonic's memory not ever returning?" She guesses right off the bat. She watches as his nose scrunches up and his eyes shut.

Scourge sighs heavily. "I don't know... I mean I'm glad to see my brother back! But... what if he never remembers us again... Amy will be forced to marry that shithead Darren, and even worse-"

He shakes his head and pushes those unwanted thoughts away from his mind.

"I'm sure everything will work out... I promise! So don't worry about it too much.." She said to reassure him. Scourge gives her a small smile before closing his eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah."

_*Sighs*_

"Come here..."

Rosy lets Scourge lay his head on her lap as she gently rubs his cheek. Within a few seconds, she can feel the touch of water dropping down on her hands.

_He's.. crying?_

Frowning a bit and smiling all at the same time, she lowers her head to rest on top of his as she continues to stroke his facial features.

"Oh, Scourge..."

_He's happy his brother is finally home..._

_We all-  
_

_Are...  
_

_I just hope that his memory will come back to him.  
_

_And soon... before it's to late...  
_

**[.Inside Amy's Room.]**

_Where-_

_Is-_

_IT?_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_THERE!  
_

_Finally found you...  
_

Deep in her closet, Amy pulls out a large cardboard box that has a little bit of dust settled on top. She pulls the box out from under a pile of clothes and wipes it down to get rid of the thin layer of dirt accumulating on it. She coughs a bit as some of the dust particles enter her lungs.

_Been a while since I've opened this up!_

_If what the Chanel told me is right, I can use some of things in here...  
_

_Let's see... What can I find...  
_

_That will help Sonic remember me...  
_

After clearing her throat free from the dust, the box now sits in her lap as she crosses her legs to keep it still within her grasp.

"Now, lets see... what I have here.."

Her hands delicately lift the lid of the box off and set it next to her. Inside the box are all the old things that she has of Sonic, besides his old clothes which she has stored in the basement of Scar's home for safekeeping from Darren's reach.

Fumbling through the many items, she stumbles across an old photo of Sonic taken in the first few weeks of meeting it. The picture shows him standing with Scourge, Manic, and Tails in front of the BangBros Bus.

_Ha! Yeah, I remember that bus... and the first time I met him too.  
_

_At first glance, when I saw him... I thought he was just some player and his friends only trying to weasel in his way into my pants and probably Cream's. I have to admit though... he looked so calm and cool with this walk of confidence, but that didn't change the fact that they were a couple of guys looking for some quickie.  
_

_That large camera Tails was holding, those girls following behind them, and that suspicious looking bus only made it worse.  
_

_But... when he first tried speaking to me... it was like he was nervous or something! That was really a big surprise to me, because it seemed like he didn't have a problem talking to those other girls behind him.  
_

_Was he really that shy? Nervous talking to me? It almost seems... cute..._

_ Now that I think about it, I think he was...  
_

_After he, his brothers, and friend dropped me and Cream off at the house, Chanel, being the girl that she is, started joking around that I was having wet fantasies about him? Seriously? I only just met the guy for God's sake!  
_

_Ha! But-  
_

_I couldn't really get him out of my mind...  
_

With those thoughts in mind, Amy sets the photo down and her hands delves into the box again to pull out a photo with a bit of blood splattered on it. It was her and Rosy's old picture taken when they were around eight years old. Her dad had taken it with him when he left for the United States some years ago.

"I got this from..."

_The club... Night Palace Club, was it? Well something close to that!  
_

_ I can hardly remember the name of the place... but I DO remember what happened that night. The same day I met Sonic by the beach side, I saw him again at the club.__  
_

_Dancing with some girl like they were having sex or something... I remember getting mad about that. So mad for some reason.  
_

_I was jealous. I was too stuck in my ways to admit it right then, but-  
_

_I can admit it right now. It's been so long, so why not admit it? I tried to get him and other girls he was with out of my mind by getting drunk. That's when I met Silver and Phoenix. They were so funny too... They gave me and Cream their finest mixed drinks... I took it with the anticipation to numb the jealously and mixed feelings I had toward Sonic..._

_ Didn't work!  
_

_When I saw him coming up to the bar where me and Cream were, I ran off without a second glance. I didn't want to see him. He had ALL those other girls, so why should I just be another one of those girls? _

_Somehow, I got separated from Cream and was wondering around by myself avoiding guy after guy after guy. _

_I saw him running toward me through the crowd. Just seeming him again, and in the state that I was, I quickly walked away to get farther away from him. Thinking about it now, I really wish I hadn't run off like that, because I saw so mad and disoriented that I was caught by some dirty, old drunk!  
_

_That nasty old badger had me up against the wall telling me that he was going to kill me and my sister for a large sum of money! _

_Ugh... typical...  
_

_His gun was so close to me and his finger was on the trigger just taunting me about it going off. I was so sure it was about to.__.. until-  
_

_I was saved! Sonic saved me... from that disgusting old man... and from a bullet meant for me. He took it all for me and came off with a smile my way in even all the pain I knew he felt from that wound. Later that night, I thanked him... and kissed him...  
_

_I mean, what more could I do to show my thanks to him? And what's more, he took me out shopping the next day! Spending thousands of dollars on cash on a girl he just met and saved from a bullet the day before! What are the chances?  
_

_I remember that ring I saw in the jewelry store window... I really wanted it. It looked so beautiful in it's display case. He saw that I wanted and offered to go inside. Of course, I declined... but was he really going to by it for me? Now that I remember, that ring was really an engagement ring! _

_Oh God.. what if we had went into the store to buy it? If he had seen what kind of ring it really was... would he have really brought it for me anyway? Maybe, maybe not... but who knows?  
_

_All I know is that-  
_

_If I hadn't run off like that, gotten caught like that by the deranged drunk, and if none of that really happened... I really believe nothing would have ever happened between me and-  
_

_Sonic...  
_

Taking a reach inside the box again, she finds something she hasn't really taken a look at for quite a while.

"What's this..." Her hands reach for a small long strip of paper resting at the bottom of the box. Turning it over, she finds it to be an assortment of photos like the ones anyone could get at a photo booth in an amusement park.

_Oh..._

_It's the picture of me... Adda... Sonic... When we were at the park..._

Slowly tear droplets hit the photo as the all the memories of Sonic, herself, Adda, and the old times they shared come flooding back into her mind. In the box, she finds yet another item from the specific day. A cute stuffed koala bear. The stuffed animal has a few pick and blue specks in its fur indicating that it had been in contact with cotton.

It would seem insignificant to others, but this is one of her most prized possessions that she refuses to let go of.

_Sonic, you won this for me at the amusement park..._

_For me... just for me... and I-  
_

_Loved it! And still do... even after you were gone for so long... I remember allowing Adda to hold it once I saw the glimmer in her eyes when she saw it in my hands...  
_

Amy holds both the photo and the koala bear close to her chest as tears stain her face.

_Sonic, you just have to remember me!_

_Please...  
_

_Surely, all this stuff can he-  
_

"AMY!"

The cherry pink hedgehog jumps at the sound of the voice and realizes she needs to hide her treasured memories back in their rightful spot. In a hurry, she grabs every item that she pulled out and places it back inside the box before placing the lid back over it.

Just as Amy stands to her feet and smooths out the wrinkles in her dress, Darren steps into the doorway of the closet with his arms folded.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I-I was just looking for something to wear tomorrow!"

He only scoffs and walks away back into the bedroom. "Whatever. Just hurry it up! I need you right now."

"For what?" Amy asks in a quiet tone before following him out.

"It's time for bed." Darren said to her upon seeing her come out of the closet.

She wasn't speaking as quietly as she thought. "Oh.. yeah..."

"Yeah, so bring your ass here." The harshness in his tone startles Amy a bit, but she continues to walk toward him... wearily.

_I guess I'll have to continue looking into the box another day..._

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**[.Afternoon.]  
**

"OFF TO THE BEACH WE GO!" Chanel pumps her fist into the air as she yells while standing in front of the girls' doorsteps. The hyperactive purple and white cat is wearing a

"Chanel, would you tone your voice down a bit?" Manic, in black swim trunks, white muscle shirt, and sunglasses over his eyes, quickly covers his ears as she starts yelling again.

"HURRY UP, IN THERE, WILL YA?" He grabs her arm to pull her back from banging on the door anymore.

She glares at him. "What?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No, are you?"

Manic narrows his eyes at his girlfriend. "No, but you apparently are."

"WHAT?" Chanel snarls and points her finger directly in his face. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"HEYYYY! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!"

"Huh?" Manic and Chanel turn to see the front door slam open, and Abby, in a yellow and white striped bikini, black flip flops, sunglasses, and carrying a beach bag on her shoulder, jump out at them with a big smile on her face.

The sea green fox smiles. "ARE YOU GUYS READY TOO?"

"HAHA! YOU KNOW IT!" Chanel shares the same enthusiasm as the fox girl.

Manic stares at the two girls as they both giggle and talk loudly leaving him to just be a spectator of their little conversation.

_Oh no...  
_

_Now, we have another 'Chanel'...  
_

_Lord help us all-  
_

"Abby, can you pipe down just a tad bit?" Calvin, wearing orange swim trunks, surfer's shirt, and flip flops. Also, he carries a long surfboard tucked under his left arm.

Dante is right behind him wearing yellow swim trunks, a plain white t-shirt, and white sandals. "Haha, Abby yelling again?"

Jake walks out of the house next. He has on black and yellow swim trunks, and black flip flops."Yeah. Do we really the people of this island thinking that we're loud and obnoxious like you?"

"I am NOT loud and obnoxious!" Abby says back to them both with as two others walk out of the door.

"Maybe they're right, Abby..."

"Huh, who said that?"

Mariah and Lacey wear matching swimming outfits. A red bikini top, red swim shorts with a white belt, and bedazzled red and white flip flops. Lacey is carrying their beach bag in her left hand and sunglasses in her right.

Dante stares at her for more than a few seconds. "Uuuuhhhh..."

Calvin notices and snickers behind him. He elbows the lion in the side and quickly hides behind Jake when he turns around with an angry expression on his face.

"Who-"

Jake nods over to Calvin. "Him. Not me."

"Cal..." Dante lowly growls his friend's name as he grits his teeth.

"Me." Mariah, not paying attention to what the boys were doing, speaks as she crosses her arms and stands in front of the girl. "And you are yelling which is being loud."

Lacey laughs. "Yeah, big sis is right, Abby! Show at least some restraint while we're staying here by talking a little less than you normally do."

Mariah and the others laugh along with her and walks up to whisper into her ear. "Yeah, maybe if you do that, Calvin will like you a lot more than he does now."

_*Gasps*_

Abby shuts her eyes as she blushes madly and turns away from her as they all have a laugh at her. "W-Whatever!"

Manic shakes his head and takes a look at Chanel. "Just like you."

"What?" Chanel asks when she hears him.

"She. Acts. Just. Like. YOU!" He says slow enough for her and everyone else to hear this time.

Chanel gasps and shakes her head. "What? NO, I DON'T!"

Calvin laughs and scoots away from Dante trying to get to him. "Ha! When you say that, she does kinda yell all the time like Abby!"

"I DO NOT YELL ALL THE TIME!" Chanel and Abby yell at the same time making everyone laugh at the both of them this time.

"What's with all the yelling? Are you guys fighting again?" They all turn around to see Paige and Ty walking out of the two had their arms entwined with one another and happy smiles on their faces.

The princess wearing a lovely white and tan bikini top and bottom showing off every bit of her curves and bust, her long blonde hair is curled and down her back, designer sunglasses over her blue eyes, a fancily strung shell necklace lays upon her neck, and white flip flops with a shiny looking jewel on each.

Next to her, Ty has on white swim shorts with a dark green palm tree design on the right leg, a black muscle shirt that graces showing each part of his muscles and with his name written in italics on the left side, Adidas slide shoes, and black Wafer sunglasses.

Even from the distance they were standing, he still holds some resemblance to Scourge even if the others couldn't tell.

"There you two are!" Dante says forgetting about getting Calvin back.

Together Ty and Paige almost looked like they belonged with one another, but Chanel and Manic know better.

"Awe, look! Paige is all dolled up just for our trip to the beach!" Mariah teases. "Looking more and more like Queen Alina each day."

"I know right." Abby said to join in with her.

"Aw, hush, Marie! I-I mean Mariah!" Paige purposely corrects herself as the giggles at her friend.

Mariah squints her eyes. "For the last time, me and my mother's name are NOT the same! Similar, yes? But not the same! And further more, I do **not** look like my mother."

"You so do.. you're getting old, are you?" Abby asks slyly.

Paige shakes her head with a blush. "I'm not old and I don't look old either, do I Ty?" She asks looking up at him.

"You're just saying that!" She whines to him.

"Whatever you say..."

Ty only rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss Paige on her cheek getting her to smile. Chanel and Manic look at each other with looks of worry, but thankfully, they hide it in front of the others.

As the group continues to chat, Scourge steps his way out of the house with Aleena, Jill, and Lill by his side. Each of the children are dressed in their own types of swimming attire. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Mariah answers for the all them. "Where are the others?"

Scourge quickly answers her question. "Oh, umm.. Robbie, Zero, Becky, Bliss, Kuroi, and Flash... had something to do, so they couldn't make it."

Aleena laughs. "Yeah, daddy went on a secret-" Scourge clamps a hand over his niece's mouth and smiles nervously.

"Uh oh..." Jill and Lill say at once as they hug their beach towels close to their tiny bodies.

"Haha, what she means is that he and the others have gone to have secret waffles!" Scourge quickly makes up on the spot.

Ty and the others stare at him strangely. "Waffles? But it's the afternoon..."

Chanel and Manic snicker and laugh to themselves. "Waffles?"

"Y-yeah, they had a late morning and missed breakfast... isn't that right, Aleena?" Scourge forgets about asking Chanel and Manic for any back-up since they clearly find it really funny.

"Oh, yeah.." Aleena realizes she's forgotten not to say anything about their plan. She happened to listen in on their conversation, and so did Lill and Jill. Luckily those two didn't say anything, so Scourge didn't have to come up with another lie to cover up what they might have said.

"S-sorry!" Her uncles reaches down and squeezes her hand.

"It's alright.. no harm done.." The little one smiles as Scourge does the same.

At the same time, Tails and Charmy walk out of the house carrying a camera in his hands. In his other, he has Zale, wearing swim trunks and a white shirt, sitting on his hip. "I'm all ready to go!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Charmy buzzes excitedly.

"What's that camera?" Calvin asks as his eyes land on it.

"Oh, this? Ummm..." The yellow fox looks toward Scourge and Manic. "To remember this fond day.." He laughs nervously.

"Oh, okay."

Paige giggles and asks. "So are we going to leave now?"

"Yeah, looks like almost everyone is here..." Mariah said after her.

Scourge shakes his head. "Well, not everyone is-"

Ty looks around and notices a specific person missing. "Umm.. Where's Amy?" Hearing him mention this, everyone else takes a look around as well. Calvin and Dante look toward one another with a smirk on each of their faces.

Mariah spots them. "Why are you two smiling creepily like that?"

"Oh, no reason..." The two boys slyly tell her only making her more suspicious of them.

"Yeah, where are the princesses? It wouldn't be right to leave without them!" Abby says aloud with a smile.

Paige pouts to herself as she a bit of annoyance shows on her face. "Mmm..." She tugs a bit harder on Ty's arm making him look down at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No.. at _least_ not yet."

Ty raises an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to-"

"Umm... Amy, Rosy, and Cream will be there. They just have to get dressed..." Scourge tells them all.

_Hopefully, everything will go according to plan too..._

Looking up at Amy's bedroom window, he sees clothing flying around through the glass.

_What the-_

_*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*  
_

Scourge turns around at the sound of a horn blowing in front of the house. He looks to see Scar in the driver seat of a large van with a grin on his face. Slowly coming up behind him

"And there are the buses to drive us to the beach!"

_Plan one of getting my bro's memory back is about to start..._

**[.Up In Amy's Bedroom.]**

"Are you sure you can't find it, Amy?" Cream and Rosy stand by her door as the pink hedgehog searches frantically through her dressers and closet.

Amy looks up and shakes her head. "No..." She looks to Cream to see her wearing short, unzipped blue jean shorts over her white bikini, brown flip flops, sunglasses on her hip, and a cross necklace also of a brownish crystal color.

Next to the bunny, her sister is wearing a white bikini top and bottom with light blue polka dots, waterproof eyeshadow, a silver angel anklet around her left ankle, and white flip flops.

"Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah, but..." Amy sighs sadly and turns away from the two.

_I can't find that yellow bikini..._

_The one I was wearing when I first met Sonic in Miami!  
_

_Ugh, why now?_

"Well, maybe you should just wear another one... I know!" Rosy walks over into Amy's closet and soon, comes out carrying a green and white striped bikini top and bottom.

"This one will work. I'm totally sure of it!"

Cream smiles. "Yeah, that's still a cute one to wear! I'm sure Ty.. I mean Sonic will love it!"

"Mmm... yeah, it should be fine.."

Amy grabs the items from her sister and leaves for the bathroom. Rosy and Cream wait in a few moments of silence until she returns.

"Hey, Rosy?"

"Mmm? What is it, cuz?"

Cream giggles, but then quiets herself enough to speak. "Do you think all this will work?"

"Yeah, the bikini should be fine. Even if it's a different color-" Rosy starts to say, but is interrupted.

The rabbit shakes her head. "No, I wasn't talking about that.. I mean the plan.. to help Sonic get his memory."

Last night and that morning, the group had discussed one of their first plans to help Sonic regain his memory besides asking about his past:

** 1. React him and Amy first meeting by the beach side.  
**

They have already worked every part of the plan out. Scar would go and rent a bus to take him, Manic, Tails, Melody would do the same and take the girls in that bus.

Amy and Cream would meet up with them at the right time when the guys would make it to the beach, and it will all go from there. Luckily, Darren has disappeared for a while leaving Amy to do this. However, Bliss, Becky, Zero, Flash, and Robbie have taken upon themselves to follow him to see what he's up to. Kuroi has a different mission altogether that no one besides him, Scar, and Scourge know about. Altogether, they've also decided to keep it all from Lucrecia not knowing what she might do. And also to keep it from Paige and the rest of them. They probably wouldn't believe them anyway.

Remembering the plan, Rosy nods slowly. "Yeah, I'm positive!"

** In fifteen minutes, Amy's finished getting dressed and walks back out...**

Her long pink hair is braided down her left side and stops just by her waist, and it's tied at the end with a white hairband and green, waterproof eyeshadow just like her twin, but a different color. On her wide curvy hips graced a white, thin see-through bikini wrap that hung a little bit off her hip, the green and white bikini bottom showing beneath it, the matching bikini top that was a little tight on her bosoms, white sunglasses on the top of her head, white flip flops, a diamond anklet around her slim right ankle, and a silver cross necklace hanging around her neck.

"Wow! You almost look exactly how you did when we first met Sonic and his friends last year!" Cream claps her hands excitedly.

Amy blushes a bit. "Except I'm a little bit fatter than I was then..."

"You're not fat, sis!" Rosy rolls her eyes and walks over to hug her sister on her shoulder. "You're just thick like a coke bottle!"

Her sister blushes even harder and pushes her away. "Aaah, shut up! We're twins, so are you too!"

Rosy only laughs as they all hear a horn honk loudly from outside. "Looks like Melody is ready to go. I'll see you two at the beach!"

She gives her twin a quick hug, waves goodbye to Cream, and runs out of the bedroom door.

Now, Amy and Cream are the only ones left to leave. The sound of tires screeching is heard next.

"Ready to go, Amy?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Amy walks to her vanity to look into the mirror. She frowns a bit.

Cream sees this and rolls her eyes as she walks to stand next to her. "You look pretty, Amy! So stop worrying... I'm sure he'll like it!"

"Yeah... you're right."

**Amy and Cream grab their stuff and exit out of her bedroom. In the hallway, the girls run into Lily with Echo and Coral in her arms. Echo has a lovely smile on his face, while his sister, Coral is frowning a bit...**

"Leaving for the beach, I see?" Lily smiles to the two girls.

"Yeah, you wanna come along?" Amy asks her.

Cream speaks next. "Charmy, Aleena, Jill, and Lill have already left with the others, and Tails took Zale with him, so the rest of you guys should come too!"

Lily thinks for a second. "Why, of course! A day at the beach is just what we all need I'll see if Julie will bring along Ace and Iris!"

The excited maid hands Echo and Coral to Cream and Amy and walks off to go find Julie and Rosy and Scourge's twins.

_I hope we aren't going to be **too** late...  
_

**[.Elsewhere on the Island.]**

**By the beach...**

Manic slowly drives the bus down the boardwalk by the beach. In the bus with him are Tails in the back with camera and Zale in hand along with Charmy, Dante, Jake, and Calvin. Ty and Scourge sit in the middle. Up front with Manic, is Scar sitting in the passenger side.

The girls took the bus Melody was driving and have already made it to the beach before they did.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asks for the third time.

Tails sighs. "Almost."

"Okay... are there now?" The bee boy asks again.

Scourge and some others all groan in slight annoyance. "He's just like Adda is..." He says quietly to himself.

Ty happens to hear him. "Adda? Who's that?" He asks curiously.

_Sounds familar._

"Your ki-" Scourge begins to say, but changes up. "I mean.. my brother's kid.. my niece."

_Almost let that one slip..._

"Oh." Ty says once and nods as he lays his head back on the seat. "I assume it's the 'Sonic' fellow I've heard so much of?"

Scourge laughs a bit. "Yeah, it's his.."

"Mmm.." Ty thinks to himself for a bit as the bus starts to slow down.

"We're at the beach!" Manic says trying to recall the words that he said on a particular day last year.

"Really? Yay! Finally!" Charmy cheers happily.

Tails and everyone else take a look out of the window to see the beach filled with tons of islanders playing in the sun, in the water or playing some type of beach activity. All wearing swimsuits and applying suntan lotion to their slightly darkened skin. Many of the girls on the beach were watching the bus very closely with all their eyes on the boys inside.

"Random girls..." Ty says boredly.

In the back, Calvin scoffs. "Yeah, random _cute_ girls!" Jake and Dante do not share in his enthusiasm, but only nod.

"Yeah, sure.. sure.." Ty yawns as he's not in the bit interested in seeing them.

Scourge and Manic smile knowingly and up ahead, their eyes land on four girls carrying four babies with them.

"There's Amy and Sis!" Charmy yells out.

Just by hearing Amy's name, Ty's eyes automatically open, and he looks out of the window to see the group of girls walking down the beach by the bus. His eyes land on her carrying Coral on her hip and a beach bag on the other. In his eyes, it seems like the sunlight is shining directly around her body. Her swimsuit hugs tightly to her curvy, voluptuous body as her hips sway side to side with each step she takes. Strands of her long, pink hair flutters in the wind as it blows all around him. Also, in her hand, she's holding a lemon-flavored Icee which she shares with Coral. From the beach, both men and women stop to see the girls walking by.

_Goddamn, She looks to beautiful... Like a model or something._

_Aah! What am I saying? She has a fiance! Even if he's a total dick...  
_

_Damn, I hate that guy... She deserves someone better to marry than that asshole. Someone like me-  
_

_Wait, me? Aargh! Stop it! I have a girlfriend! Paige, what would she say if she saw me staring at.. Amy like this?  
_

_But-  
_

_I can't look away...  
_

Behind her Echo and Coral seem to have the same type of glow around them as well.

_Them too?_

_But-_

Funny thing is, Cream, Ace, Iris, Lily, and Julie don't have this strange light around them. It only encircles around Amy, Echo, and Coral.

_This is a strange feeling._

_Very strange...  
_

All a sudden, a mind-numbing pain shoots through his head making him tear his eyes away from the scene to hold his head in his hands.

"Another headache?" Jake asks as he leans up from his seat to check on him.

"No.." Ty shakes his head. "I'm alright." The painful feeling in his head soon eases away

"44-30-29, for the pink one... 39-28-37, for the rabbit..." Scourge says all of a sudden and loud enough for almost everyone to hear.

"What?" Ty asks when he hears him.

Scourge shakes his head. "Oh, nothing. Just saying _random_ numbers is all..."

"Right..." Ty only looks at him strangely before turning his attention back to the sight. As he's looking, Scourge is smiling ear to ear at his brother knowing their plan is working like it should be.

"Those two are a pretty sight, huh? Bro?"

Unknowingly, Ty nods to his question, but keeps his eyes glued on Amy and her friends walking outside.

_Why does this all feel and look so familar..?_

_Just what is going on here?  
_

_It feels like I should be remembering something, but can't-_

_"_Ty! Come on, or are you going to sit on this bus all day?" Scourge taps him on the shoulder. Ty snaps out of his thoughts and realizes that everyone else has already gotten off of the bus to meet up with the girls. He does the same, and is the last one to hop out of the bus.

From there, he follows Scourge to where the guys went to face Amy, Cream Lily, and Julie with the two sets of twins in their care.

"You brought them along?" Scourge asks when he stops in front of the group.

"Huh, oh yeah! We couldn't just leave them home while we all go out... right?" Amy asks with a warm smile as she hold Coral close to her.

Cream does the same. "Besides, Tails brought along Zale with him, so what harm can it do?"

In Tails' arms Zale smiles softly to his mother as she waves to him. Charmy flies up behind Tails to wave also. The three smile back to her. In Tails' hands, he holds the camera up to start recording.

"Smile for the camera!"

Cream frowns. "Don't point it towards me!"

Scourge only shakes his head and laughs. "Nothing, I guess." He turns to see Ty making his way up to see them. He looks back to Amy and gives her a heads up

Ty stops in front of Amy as their eyes meet. "Hey, Amy. You look

Behind him his friends are once again giving each other curious as well as mischievous glances. Well, more like Dante and Calvin. Jake has a slight look of concern on his face, but he quickly shakes it away.

She blushes mildly as the memories of herself and him of the night before on the beach rush into her mind making her look away from his long-lasting gaze. "Oh, t-thank-you!"

"You're welcome.. I see you brought Echo and Coral with you." He says next when he sees them.

Amy looks up and nods shyly. "Umm.. yeah.." Lily, also feeding him an Icee, steps forward with Echo in her arms to show him to them all as he's dressed in white swim shorts and dark purple shirt matching the end of quills.

Ty smiles at him. "Hey, little man! How are you doing today?"

"Gah Gah! Gah Gah!" Echo pushes his small body away from Lily's and reaches straight out for Ty.

Amy blushes madly and tries to keep a straight face. "T-this again..."

_Why Echo? Why?_

_Embarrass me again...  
_

_*Sighs*  
_

_At least you know that he's your father.  
_

"Mmm?" Ty questions with a curious look, but then smiles.

They all their eyes on him as his arms stretch out to meet with Echo's. The little boy laughs and holds on tight to Ty's chest and snuggles into it.

"Awe..." Cream, Lily, and Julie say at once only making Amy feel more of the embarrassment.

_Well, that was unexpected..._

_But it still helping.  
_

Echo leans himself up and looks back to his mother. "Milkie! Milkie!"

Amy freezes completely as a red stain covers her entire face. Her eyes narrow toward her son laughing and pointing back at her. "Why me..."

Ty only laughs and pats the little boy's head. "So he remembers that too?"

_Oh God...  
_

_Why are YOU remembering that?_

Scourge, Manic, and Tails all smile to one another and then look back to Amy and Ty. Scar stands back watching the scene with a smirk on his face having the same thought as the three and Cream.

_It's working..._

Amy sighs and lowers her head into her hand. "Echo, Ty isn'-" It pains her to say it, even though it's false. Just before she gets the rest of the words out, he stops her.

"No, it's alright." Ty quickly tells her as he plays with Echo in his arms. "

She stares at him. "A-are you sure? Because-"

He shakes his head. "Yeah, it's a little nickname he made up for me, right?"

_A nickname?_

_Sure... a nickname... Yeah, he can think that for right now...  
_

_Soon, he'll realize that-  
_

"Well..." Before Amy can respond to him,

"HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE YOU GUYS!"

A female voice yells to them from the beach. Looking over, they see Paige running and waving to them. Behind her, they see the rest of the girls all sitting down and relaxing under a large beach umbrella and sitting on a large beach towel. Also there are a cooler, lay back chairs, a stereo, and other things for the beach outing.

There were in a special section of the beach only allowed for the royalty and VIP's.

"There they were!" Calvin says as he spots the missing group. "Now, we can party!"

Jake rolls his eyes. "Some of us just want to _relax_ on the beach. Not party."

Dante laughs. "Some of us meaning only you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?" Paige yells again,with a hand on her hip. "TY-"

Her eyes narrow on Echo snuggled into Ty's chest and Amy right next to them holding Coral in her arms.

"What the-"

_Why the hell are they standing so close like that? And why is he holding her kid in the first place? What if someone seems besides sees them standing together like that?_

_They might mistake them for a-  
_

_A couple and their two kids! A little family even!  
_

_Just seeing them together **URKS** the hell outta me for some reason...  
_

Abby runs up behind her, jumps on her back almost making her fall forward, and yells. "COME ON YOU GUYS! WE GOT EVERYTHING ALL SET UP!"

Ty turns to them with Echo still in his arms. "WE'RE COMING, ABBY!" Turning back to his friends and Amy,

"Come on, let's go!" He gives a smirk towards Amy's way making her blush a little bit.

"O-okay." She says nervously as he leads the way.

Scar clears his throat finally saying something. "I'll be keeping watch for you-know-who."

"Dar-?" Amy starts to say, but he nods and shakes his head at the same time. "Who else could you possibly look out fo-?"

Scourge interrupts them. "You'll see. Just go on and head over with the rest of them. We'll be over there in minute."

"Mmm... alright then.

As they all leave to head for the beach where they were all set up, Scourge, Manic, and Tails stay behind. Cream takes Zale along with her.

"Man, did you see the look on his face?" Manic quickly asks him. "AND how he talking to her?"

"I know right... it's all falling into place. If we keep up this pace, he'll have his memory back in no time!" Tails said next.

Scar smiles to the thought. "Yes, and when he does.. all hell will break loose." He and the boys share a hard laugh before he turns to leave.

"I'll be keeping watch for their arrival..." As he walks away, Manic and Tails are a bit confused by his last choice to word to them.

"What's he-"

"I'll explain that!"

_I've got one more surprise up my sleeve..._

**Scourge gets the two of them into a huddle to tell them something he hasn't shared with anyone else yet...**

"What? Really? Mina and Fiona let them?" Manic asks with shock in his voice as his brother whispers into his ear.

Tails is even more surprised. "I thought they were hell bent on not letting them come back!"

Scourge nods and smiles. "Yeah. Me too.. but once they got wind of the news, all of that changed in a flash! All we do now is wait.."

"COME ON, YOU GUYS!" Rosy calls to the two and waves her hand as she beckons them over to where everyone is sitting on the beach.

"WE'RE COMING!" He yells back to her and then pats his brother on the back.

**Scourge, Manic, and Tails head on over to the spot everyone else were seated. Cream and Tails have taken Zale to go play in the water. Lily, Julie, and Melody have also done the same with Echo and Coral. Echo has a hard time leaving Ty, but they manage to sneak him away from him. Charmy and Lacey follow along with the group. Calvin, with his surfboard, took it upon himself to go and check out of the beach scene by himself.  
**

** Now the only ones left are, Amy, Rosy, Chanel, Scourge, Manic, Ty, Paige, Mariah, Abby, Dante, and Jake are left siting there...  
**

"Soooooo..." Chanel starts off saying and gets a nudge from Manic siting next to her. She glares at him.

"What?" She whispers harshly.

"You're making it too obviously!" He whispers back to her.

Chanel rolls her eyes and turns back to everyone looking back at them. "Like I was trying to say!"

He rolls his eyes and grabs a soda from the cooler to cool his own nerves.

"How are you guys all friends? I mean, you know all about us now, so what about you guys?" Chanel asks coolly almost making Manic spit up his drink.

"Aahh! What you do that for?" Some of it sprays onto her making her irritated and mad with him.

Scourge, Amy, and the rest of them all hold back their last as Manic tries to explain.

"That's them most intelligent question I have ever heard you ask anyone ever!"

"WHAT?" Chanel screams into his face.

With that comment, everyone sitting next to them bursts out in complete laughter making Chanel blush and stare angrily at Manic. He's also laughing, so it's hard to keep a straight face with her looking at him like that.

"Whaaaat? I'm sorry..."

**Chanel snatches his drink away and drinks some of it. Manic gets up and starts running away as he knows what she's about to do...  
**

"GET BACK HERE!" Chanel gets up to chase after him.

"NO WAY! NOT UNTIL YOU PUT THAT SODA DOWN!" He yells back at her.

"NEVER!"

**Everyone watches as she chases as Manic who easily outruns and dodges her...**

"Well those too are.. lively!" Mariah comments.

Paige agrees. "Yeah, almost reminds me of Abby and Calvin..."

Abby scoffs. "HA! Yeah right!"

Amy, Cream, and Rosy can totally see the similarities in them too.

Still laughing to himself, Scourge turns to them. "So going back to what Chanel was asking..."

"Oh! Me first!" Abby raises her hand. "I was born on raised on O'ahu and grew up with these guys!"

**As everyone gets a turn, their stories are pretty much the same. Grew up on the island and became fast friends as a result. Now, there is only once left...**

"Ummm... what about you Ty?" Amy asks almost quietly as she looks his way. Paige catches wind of her making her frown. She then scoots closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder.

_What's with her?_

"Huh? Me?" He leans back and scratches the back of his head. "Well, that's kind of a long story..."

Amy lowers her eyes and looks away from him in disappointment. "Oh.. you don't have to te-"

"No, it's alright. No harm in telling you." He assures her getting up to look up again.

"O-oh, okay." She returns his smile.

"Paige, why don't you help him tell it?" Mariah suggests.

Jake nods. "Yes, since she was the one that found him."

Amy and the others look to her with some concern.

_S-she found him?_

"Alright.." Paige sits up and clears her throat. "Well, one day last year... around the month of July. On the day of the 25 or 26-"

_Wow, at least she's specific..._

"I was walking along the beach one afternoon by myself.. That day, I was kind of sad about something that I cant' remember, when I saw something in the distance. Getting a bit closer, I saw it was a man. He was beaten from where I was standing, so I got closer to see that he was seriously injured, unconscious, and in tattered clothes! I panicked and called for help to get him to the hospital.. As I waiting for the doctor's to see what was wrong with him, I was scared that he wasn't going to wake up!"

She stops for a second as Ty pats her on the shoulder.

"I finally woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed to see her sitting next to me with her head down. When I spoke up, she jumped up and hugged me kind of hard. I was in bandages, so it hurt a little, so I didn't mind. She told me that I was found on the beach all battered up.. and she asked me who I was.. but-" Ty takes a deep breath.

"I couldn't remember... not who I was, where I'd come from, what happened to me! Or even something as simple as my name.."

Amy sees the look up despair on his, Paige's, and everyone else face as he spoke.

"Since he washed in with the tides! We named him Ty! Isn't that cute?" Abby butts in. "And sometimes, he even gets headaches! We went to the doctor to check on that, and they told us, they think it is because he's close to remembering something!"

_R-really?_

Scourge remembers Ty having the same experience when they were on the bus. "Mmm..."

Amy also remembers something. "Huh?"

_He had a headache on the beach when me and him were alone together last night..._

_Was he remembering... something?  
_

_About me?  
_

Paige smiles and rolls her eyes at her. "Haha, yeah.. I didn't want him to leave him homeless or anything, so I let him stay at my house! And over time, he came to get used to living with us. He even befriended everyone and my friends!"

Mariah snickers. "One of us _more_ than friends..."

"I see.." Amy quietly mutters to herself as Rosy rubs her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, sis." Her twin gives her a soft smile for support.

Paige blushes madly and ignores her friend. "We've been together ever since.

"That's pretty much it!" Ty laughs a little, but then quiets down. "Maybe, I'll remember something or I wont.. we'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh." Is all Amy and the others can say. All this information only confirms what they already know what is to be true. Ty is the one and only Sonic. He just doesn't remember his old life or them yet. With the plans they have in mind, they hope to change all of that.

"Enough with this! I wanna swim!" Abby shouts out following Mariah who also jumps up to her feet.

"Yeah, come on lets go!"

"YEAH!"

**As everyone gets up to head for the water, Ty stays behind watching all of them leave. Amy stops mid-step and looks back at him curiously...  
**

"Ty?"

A tap on her shoulder comes from in front of her. Turning around, she's face to face with Abby smiling at her.**  
**

"Huh?"

"Ty doesn't really like the water." The sea green fox explains.

Amy frowns. "Why not?"

Abby nods knowingly. "Yeah, he has bad flashbacks or something whenever he gets near or too deep into the water if he even considers going into it. Usually, he just sits back and watches us..."

"Oh, okay.." Amy's faces shows to be one full of worry and concern.

"We try to get him to come, but it's no use.. even _Paige_ can't get him too.." Abby sighs and turns back to the beach. "He's usually fine just watching us, so don't worry too much about it, princess!"

**With those last words, the girl runs off towards the water. Thinking to herself, Amy looks back at Ty with his head down and his legs crossed...**

_Maybe I can get him to come!  
_

Slowly walking back over to him, he doesn't notice her presence until she clears her throat.

"Umm.. hey, Ty?"

He looks up and smiles seeing her there. "Hey, what's up? Why aren't you in the water with the rest of the guys?"

"I was waiting for you, but Abby told me that you don't really like the water.." She explains.

He shakes his head. "Nope, but you can go on ahead. I don't mind sitting here by myself."

Amy frowns and places a hand on her hip. She starts pleading with him. "Awe, come on, please!"

"No thanks.."

"Please?"

"No thank-you..."

"PLEASE?"

"Amy.."

"Sonic... I-I mean Ty!" She quickly corrects herself as he eyes her with a smile."Sorry..."

Ty sighs as Amy stares at him with a puppy dog face, and he looks down at his lap before picking himself up. "Alright, alright.. have it your way. Lead the way to the water, but not so close to everyone else. They might get a little worried seeing me by the water too much."

"Oh okay. Yay!" Amy chirps as he takes her hand in his making her slightly jump back and blush.

"You okay?"

"Ummm.. yeah! Let's go!"

**Over in a more secluded spot in the water away from everyone else...  
**

Amy slowly makes her way into the crystal clear water and turns around to see if Ty is following. He's still standing on the shore watching her from afar.

"Would you come on already?"

"I don't think so this is far enough!" He laughs as he watches her walk back to him and grab his hand. In a hurry and without thinking clearly, she pulls off his shirt leaving him only in his swim trunks. The sunlight seems to glisten off his each of his muscles causing Amy to stare at him for the longest time. Ty smirks at her and starts to wonder when she would stop.

_Oh my God... _

_Why did I do that?_

_Eh, it's too late to think about that now... he just looks so-  
_

All of sudden, Amy notices him looking back at her looking at him, so she quickly turns away before he can notice her blush.

_Of course, he saw it!_

"Come on." She reaches back, grabs his hand, and begins leading him into the water. Slowly, but surely, he eases his way into the water. At the same time, Amy can hear him breathing a bit more heavily than he normally does.

"Are you okay?"

Ty is staring down at the water, but nods to her question. "Yeah, I'm alright.."

"Mmm..."

When they are at least waist deep in the water, Amy stops walking and turns back to him. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"THIS!"

She pushes him back into the water and watches as his whole body goes under.  
Laughing her butt off, she waits as Ty makes it back to the surface coughing up water and laughing back at him.

"Oh, _that's_ what you meant..." Ty hears her laugh even harder.

_Damn... _

_I thought I was a gonna.. or that those flashbacks would come back!  
_

_But... they didn't.. Why?  
_

_I'm surprised I even got in the water THIS deep... do I feel safe with her or something?  
_

Amy shakes her head and manages to hold back her giggling. "Haha, I'm sorry, but I did warn you! Are you alright?"

_Maybe this will remind him of the time we were all playing at the beach!_

_I hope..  
_

"Yeah.." Ty leans up to grin at her. "The question is: Are you ready?"

This look from him gives her mixed feelings of nervousness and shyness combined. "W-what? Why are you..." She slowly backs away from him as he steps her way.

"Oh, don't try to escape now!" He tackles her into the water making her scream out as their wet bodies touch under water. His arms are holding tightly around her waist as she struggles to escape from his grip. Amy holds her breath until, Ty allows her to come back to the surface to draw in more air to her lungs.

"You asshole!"

Ty only laughs. "Haha, takes one to know one!"

Amy growls. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

**Back and forth, the two dunk one another under the water. With their playing, they move into deeper water. Each time, their bodies become more and more close as they continue to play in the water. Even with the cold water, the warmth of their bodies keep each other flushed with heat.  
**

**Soon, Amy rises slowly back to the top and looks around for Ty...**

He had, somehow, grabbed onto her leg to pull her deeper under the water as he laughed at her. She's gotten free of his strong hands and is waiting for him to break the surface next.

_Where is he?_

_He should have floated up by now..  
_

She waits a few more seconds and then starts to worry. "Oh no..."

Diving back underwater, she looks around frantically until her eyes land on his body slowly descending lower and lower into the water. On his face, it looks to be one of pain as he holds his head. His eyes and mouth closed. Body looking a bit limp.

_He's running out of air!_

_Dammit!_

Amy curses and rises back up into the water to take in a breath up air. Holding it all in, she dives right back into the water and quickly swims toward his body. In a matter of seconds, she reaches him and takes his hands into hers.

_He's too heavy for me to swim back to the surface carrying him._

She pulls his face towards her own.

_He's so hot... in the water..._

_Like a sexy merman...  
_

_Aahh! Stop it! Just. Stop...  
_

Shaking her head from the distracting thoughts, Amy brings his face toward her own and opens his mouth. Blushing brightly, she lets their lips together as she breathes the air into him filling his lungs.

_Hope that works..._

Amy continues to kiss his lips as his eyes slowly open to see her next to him. His arms slowly wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. His lips kiss right her back with a much more intense feeling. Amy feels his hands running through her hair as he pulls her closer and closer to her until their noses touch. She loses herself from the feeling and almost forgets about what's happening around them until,

Their eyes open and meet making her pull back from him with a wild blush as he smirks at her even in his current situation.

_And he wakes up right when I do the same...  
_

_Great.  
_

Smiling in achievement and blushing madly, she points to the surface telling him they should swim back up. He nods slowly and manages to come to his senses enough to swim back up with her.

**Amy makes it back to the surface to drag him back on shore and rest him on her lap. Ty coughs up some water and slowly opens up his eyes to smile wearily at her...**

"Thanks... for the air... and saving me..."

"Ummm.. you're welcome... you really had me worried.."

"I did? Sorry about that... haha.." He smiles again, but then closes his eyes. "I had another headache.. underwater.."

Amy blushes a bit more and looks away from him for a second. "Y-yeah... haha.."

_Another one? Then-_

"TY!"

**Amy looks up to see Paige and Jake running their way. Both with looks of concern and worry...**

_Crap.._

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Paige asks angrily as she kneels by his side taking him out of Amy's lap and into hers.

Amy frowns with a bit of irritation before speaking. "We were just playing in the water, when-"

"WHAT? YOU MADE HIM COME TO THE WATER? DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE GETS CLOSE TO WATER?" Paige screams at her.

"B-but-" Amy starts to say.

From below in Paige's lap, Ty shakes his head slowly and looks up at the two. "It's not... her fault.. Paige... don't blame her.. please.."

Paige starts to say again. "BUT TY, SHE-"

"Let's go lay him down.." Jake suggests as he takes one of Ty's arm onto one of his shoulders. It seems to him that this is a situation he would like to avoid at the moment, so he turns his attention to his male friend instead.

"Oh, alright.."

Glaring at Amy, Paige does the same with his other arm.

**As Paige and Jake help Ty back to their spot on the beach, Rosy runs past them and straight to her sister...**

"Are you okay, sis? What happened?" Rosy asks her as she helps her sister out of the water.

Amy coughs up a bit of water and slowly nods. "I'm fine-"

"MOVE IT, BUBBLE BUTT!" A little boy's voice.

"SHUT UP, FART SMELLER!" A little girl this time.

"DIRT LICKER!" The same boy voice once more.

"YOU SUCK YOUR THUMB LIKE A BIG BABY!"

"YOU RUN LIKE A GIRL!"

"I AM ONE, YOU IDIOT!" The girl yells again.

"SOMETIMES I WONDER!" The boy shouts at the top of his lungs.

_Who-_

Amy and Rosy look up at the sound of the familar voices. Their eyes lock on Adda and Razor running their way toward them on the beach. Both of them are trying to get ahead of each other to see who would be first.

"Oh my..."

"-God." Rosy finishes her sister as they both feel tears coming to their eyes at the sight of the two children.

They haven't seen those two in over a year, so just seeing them all of a sudden now shocks them completely. Adda and Razor are now a year older. Adda's hair is now down to her mid-back, and she's wearing blue jean shorts, a yellow top with a orange flower design on the back, and her hair is in two pig tails. Razor grew an inch taller and his quills have grown much more, and he's in short khaki pants, a white Polo shirt, and black Vans.

The two kids run straight into Amy and Rosy's arms.

"ADDA!"

"RAZOR!"

"AMY!"

"ROSY!"

"WE MISSED YOU TOO!" Adda and Razor yell as they hug right into Amy's arms as she hugs them back.

"I MISSED YOU MORE!" Razor yells over her.

Adda growls. "NO ME!"

"NO MEEEEEEE!"

Adda and Razor argue back and forth, until Amy and Rosy stop them.

"Ahh, no fighting again, you two." Rosy scolds them.

"Okay..." The two little ones automatically listen to her making the two twins laugh.

"Hey, can we see our little half brothers and sisters now?" Adda quickly asks Amy as she hugs on her leg.

Rosy nods. "Yeah, they're just over there. You can go see them now, if you like!" She points over to Scourge and Julie holding Ace and Iris, and Lily and Melody with Echo and Coral.

"AWESOME!" Razor pumps his fist into the air and races off to go and see them. Rosy goes after him.

Amy and Adda share a laugh as they watch them go. "Adda, what are you two doing here?"

"Grandpa said we could come and visit you guys! On account of-" Adda stops speaking as her eyes dart in a particular direction.

"Huh? Adda?" Amy asks curiously.

_What's she-_

"Is that.. daddy?" Adda quietly asks as she spots a dark blue hedgehog a few feet from them sitting on beach towel.

Amy looks over to where she points and slowly nods. "Umm.. yes.. dear.."

_She can see Sonic in him too..._

_Good.  
_

"Who's that _lady_ with him..." The little girl asks next as she sees a blonde, blue-eyed hedgehog kneeling by his side checking up on him.

"Umm... that's his girlfriend." Amy is sad to tell her.

Judging by the shocked look on the little girl's face, she really wasn't expecting that. "B-but I thought you were his girlfriend, Amy..."

"Umm.. It's hard to explain.. Adda."

"Oh... Oooh, there's my mommy!" Adda points behind Amy to a yellow mongoose walking up to them with Scar and Kuroi walking behind her.

_Mina?_

_She's here too?  
_

_Oh boy...  
_

* * *

**END~**

**Aahh... Adda and Razor are back... AND MINA? Things are about to get a lot more you-know-what, ;)  
**

**Guess you'll have to wait for the next update to see that! xD  
**

**Also, and one more thing before I go: You can all go to my DeviantArt (sToya41) account to see what Amy and Rosy look like in the story, particularly in this chapter! I've also finished a picture of Echo and Coral as well, but I haven't posted it yet. But I may do so int he morning, cause it's late, haha...  
**

**I might draw the other characters of this story, if you want and the OC's! But I will need some help on drawing the guys, because of males are not my strong suit, -.-  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace!~  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Conversations & Breakfast

**[SMALL A/N]: Sorry for the long wait again! My family has been having some... really 'weird' things happen making me a very tired lately, but I pulled through with another chapter once again, because all of your 'reviews', favoriting', and 'alerting' keeps me in high spirits, xD  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Eight: Conversations & Breakfast  
**

* * *

**That same day, everyone returned back to the house with the news guests, Adda, Razor, and... Mina. Paige and Jake helped Ty to his and her bedroom, but not after Adda and Razor had rushed up to him to hug him on both of his legs. Of course, this action alarmed Paige to an extent on which she almost yells out in complaint, but Ty, with little strength he had, kept her calmed down.  
**

**Mina scolds the two children and pulls them back from Ty, but not without getting a good look at him. Her eyes widen in surprise, a soft blush appeared across her face, and she pulled her eyes away from his features just as Paige catches her. The purple mongoose grabbed both of the kids hands and lead them away down the hall before Paige had a chance to say a word to them.  
**

** Luckily, Lucrecia was able to find a room for them to sleep. Adda and Razor have the same rooms they were staying in the last time they were there, and Mina takes an extra bedroom on the second floor next to the others. **

**As everyone returns back to the house, they all catch wind of what happened while they were gone. Adda and Razor meet with the other kids living in the house, Jill, Lill, and Aleena. Being the little children that they were, they all become fast friends. Seeing all of this, Amy smiles to herself and returns her sore body back to her room where she could rest and digest all what had happened today.  
**

_Mina returned with Adda and Razor..._

_I really wasn't expecting to see Adda and Razor, but-  
_

_Mina! She was far from my mind of people seeing come here.  
_

**She's unaware of a small presence following right behind her...  
**

**[.In Amy's Room.]  
**

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Adda runs into Amy's bedroom and jumps up into the air to land directly on top of her. Amy laughs and holds the little one close to her chest.

"Haha, Adda! C-c-calm d-down! It's almost time for bed!" Amy tries to calm to the girl as she is now tickled around her stomach and legs.

The little girl stops her antics to stare up innocently at her. "But I haven't seen you sooooooooo long, and I'm just so excited to be back together with you!"

"I know, but Adda you have to calm down! Everyone else is probably sleeping!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

Adda tilts her head questioningly before answering. She wraps her small arms around Amy's waist and hugs onto her tightly.

"Because... I l-love you.."

Amy's eyes grow wide immediately as she hears those strong words escape the little's ones mouth. "Y-you what?"

"I love you!" Adda says again, but louder. "I love you like a second mother... when mama Mina took me away from you and said that I could never see you again I cried almost everyday for two weeks when we were back home!"

_She cried that long, because-_

_She loves me like a mother?  
_

_I had no idea...  
_

As Adda continues to speak, Amy places a hand atop of her head and another across her back to rub it gently.

"I already had lost my daddy, and then I was losing you too?" Adda says tearfully as tears begin to spill from her eyes. "I-I missed you s-so much! I hated my mother for some time too for keeping us apart... I know that's mean, but it's even meaner to keep me and you away from each other!"

The pink hedgehog shakes her head. "Dear, you can't hate-"

"I don't really hate my mother..." Adda wipes her eyes. "I just hate the way she reacted to the situation... If anybody, I think she should have been there for you.. than me..."

"W-what?"

_She's so little and yet, she understands a whole lot._

_More than I thought she would...  
_

"You only knew my daddy for a year, right?"

"H-how did you?" Amy starts to ask.

Adda smiles. "I kept track ever since that day I first met you at your house that day we all went to the park!" Amy only stares at the little one questioningly. Her mouth moves to ask another question, but nothing comes out. Luckily, Adda notices and has a general idea of what she wants to ask.

"Ummm.. it was a little unusual that my dad was taking some strange woman with us to the park when it was only supposed to be us!" She admits shyly. "Also, it was weird how he acted around you.. like he really liked you... which is funny because he's never acted that way with other women before besides my mom! But they weren't together anymore so..."

The little girl takes a breather before speaking again. "And-"

Amy remains silent to let her finish. "..."

"Honestly, I just thought you would be gone by the next week, and dad would be back to his old ways... but you weren't gone.. nor did he return to his old ways! I felt kinda strangely about it, but I liked it also. It was such a new site seeing my daddy so happy with you. Happier than before in his life!

I was happy! He was happy! Even you! Rosy was the same way with Scourge! Now, I was really surprised about him!" Adda and Amy start to laugh once again at what she says before she begins to finish up all of what she wants to say.

"Granted mama Mina and auntie Fiona were not so happy... I was just happy that he was happy.. Even when I heard me and Razor were going to have new brothers and sisters! But then... that time last year.. daddy was gone! And... And... And-"

Water starts to come to her eyes again, but Amy quickly wipes them away. "What is it, Adda?"

"AND MAMA TOOK ME AWAY FROM YOU! SHE TOOK ME AWAY FROM YOU!" She repeats. "HOW COULD SHE DO SOMETHING SO MEAN AND YELL AT YOU FOR IT WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Adda, your mother had a... ummm... she had her reaso-"

"NO, NO, NO! SHE HAD NO REASON TO DO THAT! TO SEPARATE US FOR SO LONG!" Adda screams again and with much more passion and truth in her voice.

Amy is a little bit startled by her words, but slowly starts to understand. "I..."

_Was I the closest thing she had left?_

_Besides her mother..._

_But she wanted to be with me more?  
_

"Even though you only knew him for a year, even though you had just come into his life, even-" Adda voice starts to break as her arms wrap tightly around Amy's waist. "Even though you had all of sudden popped up into his life, and he disappeared for trying to protect you and the rest of us, it wasn't YOUR FAULT!"

"It wasn't..?" Amy says softly to herself.

Adda furiously shakes her head. "NO! IT'S NOT! IT WAS THAT STUPID MAN'S FAULT!"

_Darren... _

_He still hasn't returned home. The guys lost him when he disappeared inside a local hotel along with many other people staying there..._

_Probably meeting Nicole again!_

_*Sighs*  
_

_Whatever, better than him being here that's for sure...  
_

"I know daddy loves you and he's lost his memory, but I know for sure he can get it back now that he's returned, so we can all be a big happy family again, right?"

_Yeah..._

"I... y-yes, Adda.. yes, we can!" Amy feels the tears coming into her own eyes as the words she's saying. They strike a cord in her heart as it does in the person standing right at her room door listening into their 'little moment'.

"Of course, we'll have to do something about that blonde girl with him..." Adda says deviously and with a smile on her face.

_I nearly forgot about Paige being in his mix! _

_Now there's Mina too?  
_

_Ugh-  
_

Amy shakes her head. "Adda..."

"Don't worry, I'm not thinking of anything bad!" She quickly tells her and adds. "I love you, mommy two!"

"Mommy two?"

"Yes, you're my second mommy, aren't you?" Adda asks happily.

Amy smiles warmly and nods her head. "Yes, I love you too, Adda..."

_*Knock* Knock* Knock*_

**A soft knocking sound comes from the bedroom door getting both girl's attention...**

"Mama?"

Mina steps inside and smiles softly at her. "Hey, baby..." She steps a little closer into the room and holds her head down a bit. "Can you give me and Amy some time to talk alone?"

Adda pulls herself up from Amy's arms. "Why? About what, mommy? Can't you say it in front of me too?" She pouts.

Just before, Mina could scold Adda for talking smart to her like that, Amy speaks up. "Adda, why don't you go check on Echo and Coral in their nursery for me?"

"R-really? Yay!" Adda jumps from the bed and runs straight into the room adjacent to Amy's. "HERE I COME AGAIN, BABY BROTHER AND SISTER!"

Behind her Mina shuts both doors, so that no one would interrupt them. She walks to the edge of Amy's bed and takes a seat on the edge. Amy sighs and scoots a little bit closer as to not be rude or anything. The sound of utter silence fills the room for a couple of minutes making Amy wonder what's wrong with her.

Looking at her, Amy sees streams of tears rolling down the mongoose's cheeks and onto her hands laying on her lap.

"M-Mina?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Mina says all of a sudden startling Amy a bit. "I'm so... sorry, Amy.."

"Sorry, but why-"

"Because I took Adda away from you... I even went so far as to yell at you and say it was all you and your family's fault that all mess happened to Sonic... taking him away from me, his daughter, family, and friends... I was angry and furious at you. I really believed that it was all your fault." Mina begins to say.

Amy clears her throat before speaking. "Well... you had a right to feel that way, Mina. I'm sure you were just as upset as we all were.."

"N-no.." Mina shakes her head and turns her body around to face her. "I still had no right to yell that at you no matter how angry I was. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

The question makes Amy hesitate in speaking as she looks away from the mongoose to think about it.

_Should I?_

"Amy?" Mina rests her head on Amy's shoulder and an arm around her neck.

"Huh?"

"When I got back home with Adda... I thought that the first thing she would do is fall into my arms and cry on the sofa, and that I would be the one to comfort her as she would me." Mina sighs and starts to speak again. "That wasn't the case."_  
_

"What do you mean?"

"She let go of my hand as soon as we stepped into the house, turned around and yelled, 'I hate you for taking me away from Amy and everyone else when they really needed to be there!', and then ran straight to her room where I heard her crying for the rest of the night..." Mina confesses to Amy as she wipes her face from its current wetness.

_Adda really did do that?_

_Oh my gosh...  
_

"Mina, I-"

"I'm not done... I went to go check on Adda, but she had the door locked.. she wouldn't let me talk to her, so I just went to my own room and laid on my bed and began to think... I thought about what I said to you the last time I talked to you. The tears I saw in your eyes, the pain! I only made it worse for you by saying all of that to you.

I had come to realize that I had no right to say that to you.. I really stepped outta line. And I'm sorry.. I was just so angry that Sonic was actually gone from my life forever, because of **some girl **he met one day!"

Amy flinches from the intensity of her voice. "O-oh.."

"I wanted to apologize to you when I realized that, but I just couldn't face you.. after all I had said to you, I thought that you hated me.."

"Mina.. I could never hate you for that.. Only if someone has done the most unexcusable, unforgivable thing to me.. is the only time I would ever have hate for anyone! And you just acted out of anger and sadness, so no one blames you for that." Amy assures her with a slight squeeze of her hand in her own.

The yellow mongoose slowly nods and continues. "When I got the call that Sonic was alive.. I was so happy to hear that... I couldn't believe it after all this time!

Adda was ecstatic when her grandfather told her, and was even more when he told her that she could come here. Of course, I wanted to come to apologize and help you all out in any way that I can. Sonic needs his memory back and soon.. I still love him and want him to remember us and everyone else!"

Amy feels a little bit uneasy, but nods to what Mina's saying. "I-I see."

_Are you just trying to convince me to let you help, so you can take Sonic for yourself?_

_To make him only remember you and not me?  
_

_I wonder-  
_

"I promise you, I'm not here to steal him from you and make him only remember me! I'm only here to help you get his memory back! If he remembers me, I'm positive that he'll remember you, so please let me help!" Mina reads the look on Amy's face and knows what she's probably thinking.

"..."

"Please... just trust me.. I'm not here to cause you any aggravation or tension! It seems you already have that going on with that blonde girl anyway.. I just want to-" Mina can no longer hold back the flood of tears overcoming her. "I just want to make things right! I want Sonic back to his own self and his family! That's all!"

"It's okay, Mina. It's alright, stop crying now." Amy says trying to comfort her and pulls the girl into a deep, warm hug. "I'm sure you'll be a great help with all of this!"

Mina continues to cry and sniffle, but nods her head in response. "O-okay.. thank-you."

"You're welcome!"

_She seems genuine._

_I have to trust her... after all, I probably need her now more than ever.  
_

_She might know things about him that I don't.  
_

"Sonic probably never told you this, but.. you remember the night he had that party at the mansion with his brothers and friends?"

A reddish blush slowly comes onto Amy's face as she looks off to the side. "U-ummm... yes.."

"I was there that night.

"You what?"

"I came there to the house that night to stop him basically. From seeing you, I had finally found you two after getting through all those horny people when he took you inside his room, locked the door, and played that music... I knew what was happening, and before I could do a thing, I was knocked out and laid inside a room until the next morning.

When I woke up, Sonic was there acting cocky as ever. And of course, I was furious with him. I started yelling and asking why would he do something like this? Act so different toward you? What made you different? What were you to him? And you know what he told me?"

Amy shakes her head in pure confusion. "W-what did he say?"

"That you meant a lot to him. The whole world to him. He said he wanted to protect from the people that were out to get you, your sister, and he just could let that happen. If anything happened to you, he wouldn't know what to do..."

_He said ALL of that to her? _

_To her face?  
_

_She does know things about him that I don't.  
_

"I..."

"He really loved you Amy.. he really did... He told me himself." Mina says with a small smile and at the same time has a sad one showing as well.

"He did.." Amy said quietly as she looks to the floor.

Mina shakes her head and holds Amy's head up to hers. "I mean he 'does' love you, even if he doesn't remember."

_Yeah, I think so too!_

**The bedroom door suddenly slams open startling both girls from their embrace and conversation...  
**

"What the hell?" The familar voice of a orange and brown hedgehog sends them both on edge. Even Mina who doesn't even know exactly who he is.

"Darren.." Amy whispers his name lowly as Mina hearing her.

Mina looks up from her lap to the male standing at the bedroom door. His facial expression showing to be one mixed of shock and confusion. "W-who's he?"

"My fiance..." Amy whispers into her ear.

"W-what? You mean-" Mina looks directly into Amy's face and shakes her head. "I see..."

"Amy? Who's that?" Darren asks as he folds his arms and smirks at the both of standing up from the bed.

Amy turns to Mina. "Umm..." She can't quiet think of anything to make up at the moment and is at a loss.

Luckily, Mina covers for her. "I'm her _very_ distant cousin, and I'm just visiting!"

"Yeah, very distant!" Amy says after her and laughs nervously along with the mongoose. The two girls share a tight hug further convincing Darren to believe them... at least for the time being.

Darren nods his head once and sighs. "Well, say goodnight to your cousin. It's time for bed." His tone sounding a bit demanding of her.

"Okay.." Amy has no choice, but to listen and obey him. Mina is shocked and looks to her face to see the pink hedgehog looking away.

"Hey, I don't think-" She starts to speak to Darren, but Amy quickly stops her.

"No, it's okay!" Amy whispers in her ear, but Mina shakes her head.

"But it's not!"

"I know, but-"

"But what?"

"It's not right!"

Amy eyes lower to the floor. "I know..."

"So?"

"So what?"

"I'm not letting you stay in this room alone with him!"

"Why not? He sleeps here every night since... we were engaged."

Mina touches the side of her face causing her to look up. "Because Sonic wouldn't want you to, and you know what yourself. In your heart."

"I know.."

_I do..._

_But what can I do? Nothing.  
_

_He'll only get angry at me.  
_

Darren raises an eyebrow at the two of them. "Excuse me?"

Both girl look up to see him walking closer to them. He stops right in front of Mina and takes her by the arm.

"Hey!" She protests.

"I think it's time you leave, goodbye."

Amy shakes her head in disbelief that he would actually touch her like that. "Darren, stop it!"

His hard eyes dart to her face looking at her like she was crazy to speak to him that way. "What did you say?"

"I..." Amy shrinks back a little bit and looks away from his hard stare.

He scoffs. "That's what I thought." He turns his attention back on Mina who stare angrily at him. "Now, are going?"

Mina shakes his hand off of her. "Not if you put your hands on me like that!"

"What of it?"

"You can't do that to me! I don't you! And you better not be doing it to Amy either!"

"And what if I have? I don't think it's any of your damn business what me and her do." Darren said without a care that the door stands wide open and anyone could be listening in on them. At that time, Amy notices a figure standing outside their door.

_Who's that?_

Mina gasps and looks back to Amy who's turned away. "You mean to tell me _hit_ her?"

"..." Amy remains quiet as her eyes stay on the bedroom door.

_Someone is definitely there..._

_But doing what? Just listening?_

_Why?_

Darren rolls his eyes and yawns. "If that's what you wanna assume, I'm not stopping you! Come on, Amy."

"No, I'm not letting you order her around!" Mina steps in front of him blocking his access.

"Move."

"No."

"Your cousin is pushing it, Amy. Tell her to leave the room now."

Amy doesn't answer him. Her eyes are still on the door looking for the person to make himself or herself known.

_Who's standing there?_

In a split second, she sees a deep color of blue figure shift from behind the door frame and then disappear down the hall.

_It was... Ty?_

_Sonic?  
_

_How long has he been standing there?  
_

"AMY"

The pink hedgehog jumps in fright and turns to him. "W-what?"

"Tell her to leave now."

Mina shakes her head. "Don't you tell her what to do!"

"I can tell her to do anything I want! She's my fiance, and soon to be wife, so you can shut the hell up!" Darren says to her.

"Ummm... no! Trust me, if you put your hands on me or tell me what to do, you're going to regret it."

Darren steps to her. "Don't try me."

"And what if I do?" Mina asks back with the same tone of anger.

"I-"

**A short presence runs into the room suddenly...**

"MAMA, CAN I SLEEP WITH AMY IN HER BED?" Adda, in her Tinker Bell pajama pants and shirt, asks loudly startling everyone in the room.

Mina and Amy look to the little one. "W-well..."

"No." Darren says without another thought.

"What?" Adda asks with a pout in his direction. "I didn't ask you!"

"Hey, mongoose! Control your kid!" Darren said to Mina making her look at him twice.

Mina balls up her fist. "What? Don't you dare tell me how to-"

"What's going on in here?" Everyone in Amy's bedroom turn to see Lucrecia standing there with her arms folded and looking quite irritated.

"Ummm..." Before Mina could say anything to ruin Amy and everyone's plan, Amy speaks up.

"N-nothing! It's just that Adda wants to sleep with me tonight, and Darren's sleeping in here too so..."

Lucrecia nods her head. "Mmm... I see... very well. Darren, it's time you start sleeping in your own room until the night of your honeymoon with Amy, so you'll be sleeping in a guest bedroom from now on. Is that alright with you?"

With all his might, The male hedgehog holds back all of his anger and puts on a front. "Yes, ma'am. That would be... swell."

_Liar..._

_He's pissed.  
_

_But lucky for me that I don't have to sleep in the same room as him!  
_

Amy and Mina share a silent cheer of happiness. 'Yes!'

"So I can sleep in here with Amy?" Adda asks again sweetly.

Lucrecia walks over to the child and bends down. "Of course, my dear!"

"YAY!" Adda jumps up into the air full of excitement. "Slumber party!"

**Both girls laughs as Amy's mother escorts Darren from her bedroom and to his own for the evening. Just before leaving, Amy grabs Mina by the arm...**

"Don't worry about, Darren. He wont do anything to me too bad to me."

Mina frowns. "So this is a part of your plan? Let him do you like that until Sonic gets his memory back?"

"K-kinda.."

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing..."

_Me too..._

"Goodnight." The mongoose hugs Amy around her waist before turning to her daughter and doing the same with her.

"Night..."

* * *

**The next morning...**

**[.Down in the kitchen - At the Breakfast table.]  
**

**Amy, Rosy, Mina, Razor, Adda, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Bliss, Melody, Kuroi, Flash, Aleena sit at the breakfast table. Echo, Coral, Ace, and Iris sit in their highchairs near the girls with a baby food in cute little bowls for them to try out. Scar listens to their conversation as he stands by the doorway of the kitchen. Everyone else in the house are either still in their room still asleep or just getting up...  
**

"I **hated** Darren." Mina laughs as she tells everyone what happened just last night. "I just wanted to give him one good punch in the face."

"Trust me, girl. We ALL do!" Bliss laughs as she covers her mouth to keep herself from allowing any chewed few to escape her mouth.

Jill and Lill start to laugh. "Mama, chew with your mouth closed!"

"Oh whatever! I have to tell you two that ALL the time!" Bliss shakes her head and laughs once again with her two children.

"He's such an complete _jackass_!" Mina adds again with emphasis.

Scourge and Manic nod their heads. "The complete definition of jackass."

"Can't be anymore of a jackass than him." Robbie urges the conversation on with his input making everyone laugh out loud once again.

Aleena spits up some of her orange juice. "Daddy! I'm drinking this, so don't say anything funny while I do!"

Robbie only pats her on the head. "Well, sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay, daddy." Aleena smiles softly up at him.

Kuroi says interrupting their father-daughter moment. "I don't think anyone in the _world_ is much more of a jackass than him."

Flash shakes his head. "Is it really okay to be cursing like that with this children present?"

"Of course it is!" Robbie comments. "Jackass is the typical term for donkey, correct? So there's no harm in letting them say it!"

"Jackass!" Razor blurts out all of sudden.

Adda points her finger at him. "Mommy, Razor's cursing again!"

"Tell your uncle." Mina said to her.

"Uncle Scourge, Razor is cursing again!"

"YOU TATTLE TALE!" Razor yells at her.

Adda frowns and yells right back. "SHUT UP, YOUR DIRTY MOUTH! YOU NEED SOME OF THAT ORBITS CHEWING GUM!"

**While the others continue to talk and Scourge calms Razor and Adda down, Rosy nudges her sister on the arm...**

"Huh?"

"Do you really think he was listening to you and Mina talking last night?"

Amy sighs as she remembers sharing her thoughts with her sister when they both got up to get their babies up this morning. "I don't know... but I know he was there when Darren and her were arguing."

"Yeah, he yelled at me like he knew me!" Mina somehow hears the girls' conversation. "I almost knocked his ass out!"

Amy and Rosy laugh at Mina as she's all riled up.

"Well, get in line." Bliss says as she cracks her knuckles. "Cause we all got a bone to pick!"

"Truth that.." Scourge taps his fingers on the table and looks up from the sound of approaching footsteps.

**Scar clears his throat getting everyone to quiet down. Walking into the kitchen is none other than Darren himself. He smirks as he walks to the table where everyone else are sitting facing them all as if he's done nothing wrong...  
**

"Morning!" Darren says as he stops in front of them all.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_*Crickets Chirp*_

"Morning.."

"Mhm.."

Only a few of them allow their selves to even speak to him. He rolls his eyes and gets beside Amy.

"Morning, babe!"

"H-hey.." Amy says quietly as he roughly kisses her on the cheek making her yelp.

From the side, Mina shoots daggers into the side of his face and stares coldly at him. The others at the table stare at him the same way, but he chooses to ignore them.

"Mmm..." Rosy, trying to ignore Darren completely. looks over to see that the kids were done eating the meals. Except for Coral. "Hey, Coral didn't eat her food!"

"Huh? Coral, what's wrong? You don't like your food?" Amy asks sweetly as she scoots herself closer to highchair.

Her mini-me looks up to her and shakes her head. "Nu!"

"No?" Amy and the others laugh. "Why?"

Coral shrugs and looks back down at her plate. "Nu!"

"She wont eat it.." Rosy says with a laugh.

"Maybe I can help!" Darren bends down in front of Coral's face as she stares at him strangely. "Why wont you eat your food?"

"..."

"Come on, Coral. Eat your food now.

"..."

"If you do, you'll grow up big and strong!"

Amy looks to the others at the table. "What the..."

_He's only doing this to look good in front of everyone..._

_But it's too late for that.  
_

Coral only continues to stare into Darren's face with a blank, uninterested stare. Looking down at the bowl, she uses her hand to reach down inside and bring it up to her face.

"Ha! Look, I got her to eat. Guess I'm going to be a better father than I thought!" Darren said as he laughs making cringe by his very words.

"Yeah right..." Scourge whispers to everyone at the table who all rightfully agree with him.

Coral tilts her head and looks to Darren's face then to the food in her hand. "Ad!"

"Ad?" Amy repeats.

_I pray she doesn't mean to say dad?_

"Ad?" Her sister says next. "Bad?"

"Ad!" Coral said lastly and with a small smile on her tiny face as she points to Darren.

_She means bad? As in Darren is bad?_

_Haha, even she knows it!  
_

Darren chuckles. "Daddy, huh?" He assumes. "Look, she called me daddy!"

Amy and the others roll their eyes. "Oh, sure..."

_NOT!_

Coral frowns as soon as Darren says this. "AD!" She yells before taking the hand full of food in her hand and chucking it directly into his face.

"OW! WHAT THE-" He falls on his bottom as the baby food slides down his face. In the next few seconds, the kitchen is filled with laughter as he scrambles up to his feet.

Coral stares up at Darren looking angrily back up at her. She points her finger up to him. "BU-AD!"

Next to her, Echo claps his hands. "BU-AD!" He giggles.

Ace and Iris do the same. "BU-AD! BU-AD! BU-AD!"

"I'll be back!" Darren walks away in a hurry from the breakfast table just as Amy and the others continue to laugh at him.

_Hopefully not too soon!_

**Just as Darren leaves the kitchen to go clean himself up, Ty, still in his dark red, pajama bottoms and white muscle shirt, is walking inside. As the two walk past each other, Darren glares at him out of the corner of his eyes. Ty notices this and only chuckles as he sees the baby food all on his face and the trail he's leaving behind on the floor. Seems like he's recovered from yesterday's little incident. Adda and Razor jump in their seats and point excitedly...  
**

"There he is! There he is!" Adda tugs on Mina's shoulder. "Can I go say hi?"

"Me too!" Razor wants to go also.

Mina looks to the others. "Umm.. do you remember what we talked about earlier?"

Adda nods her head. "Daddy will get his memory back safely as long as we do it gently?"

"Yes, that's right, Adda. Razor?"

Razor folds his arms and pouts. "I know..."

"Good." Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to give him his favorite breakfast cereal! Adda quickly grabs the cereal box sitting on the table in front of her, pours some into her bowl, and then grabs the milk to add that.

"Me too!" Razor grabs a few strips of bacon from the large breakfast platter on the table and slides the rest of the scramble eggs onto his plate as well.

**They both hop up from the table and run straight to him...**

"Good morning, daddy!" They hear Adda say as soon as she steps in front of Ty. "Time for some cereal!"

"Huh?" Ty scratches the back of his head and looks down curiously at the little girl. "Daddy? Cereal?"

_Now another one is calling me that?_

_I have to so though-  
_

_She looks kinda familiar...  
_

Amy holds her head down on the table. "Oh no..."

"Adda..." Mina pouts while the other girls and boys at the table only laugh a bit.

Adda holds up a blue bowl filled with Fruity Pebble cereal and milk. "This! You want it?"

Ty smiles warmly and bends down to his knees to face her. "Well-"

"No, don't take that baby food! Eat a man's breakfast!" Razor bumps into Adda pushing her aside and holding up his plate to Ty.

"Ummm..." Ty can't help, but laugh at the sight of the two fighting like that.

"He wants mine, Razor!" Adda turns to him. "Not yours!"

Razor shakes his head. "No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Razor screams louder.

"CEREAL!"

"EGGS AND BACON!"

"CEREAL!"

"EGGS AND BACON!"

"CEREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Adda screams at the top of her lungs.

Razor breathes deeply and screams back at her. "EGGS AND BACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

**Everyone covers their ears to the sound of the two of them screaming at one another...**

"Aah! Scourge, Manic! Do something!" Mina yells at them. "Now! Before my ears start to bleed!"

Scourge shakes his head. "What?"

"Something!" Amy, Rosy, and Mina yell at them at the same time.

"Ow, mommy, my ears hurt..." Jill covers up her ears. Her sister does the same.

Aleena laughs. "They are funny!"

"Scourge, please?" Rosy asks him once more and makes a frowning face. "For me?"

"Ugh, fine." Scourge and Manic prepare to get up from the table, but stop as the screaming all of sudden stops. All of their eyes are on Ty, Adda, and Razor.

Ty places each of his hands on Adda and Razor's head getting their attention.

"Now, you two shouldn't be fighting with each other. It's not right."

"But-"

"No buts." Ty tells them quickly and then picks both of them up into his arms with the bowl and plate in hand.

"I can eat both of what you two made for me! I'm as hungry as a horse, so you two have no reason to fight and yell at each other like this!"

"Really?" Adda and Razor's eyes grow wide.

Ty nods. "Well, yeah!"

"Yay!" The two children cheer.

"But **mine** is still better." Razor quickly adds. "By far."

"Hey!" Adda catches what he said.

Ty shakes his head. "Didn't I say no fighting?"

"Yes..."

"Now, what do you two say to each other?" Ty asks.

"..."

"Come on now."

Adda is first. "I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry too.." Razor mumbles out the words last.

Ty looks to him with a blank stare. "

"I said I'm sorry." Razor repeats himself with a light blush on his face as well as an embarrassed look.

"Ha, that's better!"

Next to the door, Scar smirks softly and nods his head.

_This is good..._

He looks to the others to see them all quiet and staring, and his eyes fall on Amy. She's smiling brightly watching Ty with Adda and Razor.

_He's remembering them, and doesn't even know it yet..._

Amy continues to smile until her and Ty's eyes meet making her blush and look away. Her eyes now rest on Coral and Echo. They are both staring at Ty with Adda and Razor as well.

"Mmm?"

Coral looks to her mother. "Adda?"

"Adda? You know her name?" Amy questions.

Coral gives her a strange look and shakes her head. "Aaaddda?" She points her small finger up to Ty who is now standing right behind her holding Adda and Razor?"

_Adda?_

_No..._

_D-dadda?_

* * *

**End~ Sorry for any mistake!  
**

**Hopefully, I did well in this chapter, and you enjoyed it!  
**

**Oh and also, I finally got that picture of of what Ty Aka 'Sonic' looks like in the story! I haven't posted it yet, but I will.. soon. I promise. (I also have one of Chanel and Amy, but it's not done yet, but it will be...) xD  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Secret's Out

**A/N: Sooooooooo sorry, for another long update! School is opening back up soon, and I've been having to get all of that settled out before it opens again, so yeah...  
**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter...  
**

**Read on, ^.^  
**

**"When I Need You Most" **

**Chapter 9: The Secret's Out  
**

* * *

**[.A Few Days Later.]  
**

**Amy sighs miserably as she lays on her bed with both arms folded beneath her chest. Every so often, she shifts her tired body to the side to gain more comfort. And with every turn to makes, another sigh leaves her mouth. She's been like this for the past couple of days and hasn't told anyone a reason for doing so. Everyone places their concerns out for her, but she completely dismisses them all. **

**In her mind, she's unsure why she's feeling like this right now. Still laying precariously on her bed, Amy releases another sigh out of boredom, frustration, and confusion...  
**

"IF I WALK BY YOUR ROOM ONE MORE TIME AND HEAR ANOTHER SIGH-"

The pink hedgehog immediately sits up on the bed at the sound of the voice.

"Huh? What- Rosy..."

She glares at her sister's figure standing in her doorway before laying herself back down comfortably on her bed. Her arms cross underneath her chest as she lets out another sigh.

Rosy rolls her eyes and walks inside to sit on the bed beside her. "Why are you acting all mopey and depressed like this? It's really getting on my nerves."

"..."

"Amy."

"..."

"Sis, you better say something now, or I'm going to go and get mom! And we both know how she is.."

Amy shakes her head. "It's nothing."

_It is something... I'm..._

_Upset? Sad? Scared?  
_

_One of those things.  
_

"Then if it's nothing, you can tell me! Right?"

Thinking about it for only a few seconds without any real thought, her sister sighs once more. "Where's Mina?"

"Mina? She's downstairs talking to him. Why?"

"Oh.." Is all Amy says before closing her eyes and sighing again.

Rosy's eyes narrow in annoyance as she grabs her sister by her shoulders making her sit up on the bed.

"Mina? Is that why you're laying here and sighing like that?"

"I don't know..."

_Yes.. you do.._

_Not this stupid voice again. Go away... and no I don't know.  
_

_You do, but you refuse to admit it to yourself. Much less your sister!  
_

_I don't have to admit anything...  
_

"You don't?" Rosy shakes her head. "Wait, are you thinking that Mina would try to steal him from you?"

_Yes..._

_That's why.  
_

_No, it's not!  
_

_But it is...  
_

Amy slightly nods and shakes her head unsure of how to answer her. "I don't know..."

"Amy!"

"What?"

"I don't think she really would do something like that. Didn't she talk to you about it a few days ago?"

"Yeah, but-"

_You don't fully believe her._

_I... don't?  
_

_You think she's going to steal Sonic away from you and try to get rid of the memories you and him share.  
_

_I... do?  
_

"Come on, Amy. Tell me what's on your mind." Rosy playfully nudges her sister in the side making her laugh a bit. "It'll help you feel better!"

"Alright!" Amy pries her sister's fingers off of her enough to stop her laughing and smiling. In a few seconds, she calms down and regains her composure so she could speak.

"Well-" She stops and looks away in though of what exactly to say.

Rosy folds her arms. "I'm waiting..."

_Just tell her... everything._

_Fine!  
_

"Well... people can say one thing, but really mean another. Even put on a good face to make you believe them."

_Like Darren with my mother and everyone else that believes him!_

"Mmm.. I do see your point." Rosy nods. "BUT even if she tries to do that. As harsh as it sounds... I believe Sonic would somehow remember you over her... he loves you more than her and would remember you before _anyone_ else.

No matter who it is or his relationship with them. So don't worry, sis. BECAUSE you have nothing to worry about."

"R-really?" Amy's emerald eyes stare into her sister's.

Her glistening orbs are full of disbelief causing Rosy to sigh as her sister had done so many times that day. With another word, the darker pink hedgehog pulls her twin into a warm, tight hug and nestles her head into her neck.

"Yes, sis! You gotta believe in him, you know?"

"Believe?"

"Yeah.." Rosy lifts up her head to look into her eyes. "Believe that he will get his memory of you two together, his family, and friends back! That's all."

_That's all?_

_Yes...  
_

_Just believe in him...  
_

Tears well up in Amy's eyes, but she holds them back as she feels Rosy's arm hug a bit tighter around her.

"Rosy?"

"Remember what I said when... he fell, and you were crying and yelling for him to come back?" Rosy asks as she remembers a past event from a year ago. Amy closes her eye as she remembers also.

**_~Almost A Year Ago~_**

_Rosy managed to catch her and pull her back just as her foot touched the edge of the cliff. "AMY, STOP!"_

_"N-No... Sonic's gone!"_

_"S-shhh! Amy, calm down! It's not good for the baby for you to be acting like this!" Rosy tried to calm her by stroking her face gently, but it doesn't work. Her sister continued to cry out and scream._

_"NOOO!"_

_Rosy shook her head and slapped Amy. "Sis, I know how you're feeling right now! TRUST ME!"_

_Amy's startled face looks back at her sister with a blank look. "You can't possible understand how I'm feeling right now..."_

**_~Back To The Present~_**

"Sis, I'm sorry for saying that.. I know that Terrace.. losing your fiance.. like I almost lost-" Amy's words become jumbled up, so Rosy decides to stop her.

"It's alright, sis. I know you didn't really mean it. I forgive you."

"Thanks..."

**_*Knock*Knock*Knock*_**

Amy and Rosy's heads shoot up to see their mother standing in the doorway smiling at the two of them. A crystal, white phone is placed to her ear.

"M-mom?"

She smiles and shifts her body to the side. "It's nice to see my two daughters comforting one another in times like these."

"Umm... yeah!" The two twin girl sit up as their mother walks in with the house phone stretched out to them.

"Huh? Who is it?"

"Your friends." Lucrecia answers as she leaves the room to give them some privacy. "I'll be back in a bit."

As their mother left, Rosy takes a look at her sister who only shrugs. "Hello?"

"ROSY, IS THAT YOU?" Sonia's loud voice blares over the phone. Rosy lets out a laugh and puts the phone on speaker, so Amy would hear.

"Yeah, we hear you loud and clear, Sonia!"

Amy laughs also and leans in to speak as well. "Hey, Sonia!"

"Hey, girls! It's good to hear your voices again after so long!" Sonia says with relief in her voice. The twins haven't spoken to her in nearly a month since she was previously busy with work piled on by her father and managing her clothing store.

"How is everything going? You know... with Mina being there?"

Rosy sighs. "Good so far. Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought she would have brought some unneeded drama along with her! Guess I was wrong!" Sonia laughs, but then quiets down when she doesn't hear the twins laugh along with her.

"Amy? Rosy? Are you guys okay? D-did I say something wrong?"

Rosy is the one to speak up first. "Y-yeah. It's just Amy's feeling kind of jealous right now."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Amy shouts at her.

Her sister objects. "You kinda are... you're upset that she's talking to him right now."

"No, I'm-"

"Mina's talking to him? What's she saying?" Sonia asks quickly.

**Just before Rosy can get a word out...**

"HEY, I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WOULD HAVE A TURN ON THE PHONE?" Silver's voice yells in the background.

Amy and Rosy start to laugh as they hear Sonia and Blaze yell right back at him.

"WAIT YOUR DAMN TURN, SILVER! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN!"

"Silver, have some patients, please!" Blaze said to him with obvious hints of annoyance in her tone.

Silver scoffs. "WELL, I AM! BUT IT'S KINDA HARD WHEN I'M JUST SITTING HERE LISTENING TO YOU TALK TO THEM! PUT THE PHONE ON SPEAKER!"

"Silver, would you pipe down?" Surprisingly, that's Rouge speaking now. "Why do you want to talk to them so bad anyway?"

The phone is silent as they await an answer from the silver hedgehog, until he clears his throat.

"Well... mmm... because I want to hear how my man, Sonic, doing. He goes by Ty now, right?"

Amy and Rosy smile. "Awe... that's so sweet."

Sonia gags and then laughs out. "Gay!"

"Shut up!" Silver said back to her. "He's one of my best pals, so why wouldn't I ask about him in his time of need?"

"I bet you doesn't even remember that advice Sonic gave him a couple years back!" Sonia says offhandedly.

"YES, I DO!" Silver yells.

All the girls ask at once. "Oh, yeah, what?"

"Don't be an idiot. Changed my life." Silver said making all of the girls grow silent as he continued to talk. "Whenever I'm about to do something, I think 'Would an idiot do that?' and if they would, I do not do that thing."

The girls cannot hold their laughter anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? What's so funny?" Silver asks them all as he seems a bit confused at their amusement. "Why are you all laughing at me?"

"YOU DO **NOT** FOLLOW THAT ADVICE AT ALL!"

**As the laughing and giggling at Silver calmed down, Rosy was able to explain to Sonia, Blaze, Silver, and Rouge about Amy and the situation at the house. Once she's done, the four of the have the same answer to Amy as her sister did. Believe in him and don't worry about Mina trying to win him over (if she really is up to that).**

**Eventually, Amy smiled and nodded her head as she took their advice, unlike Silver. Soon their conversation wonders off to another topic, and after a couple minutes of talking and playing around on the phone...**

"Are you girls done on the phone?" The girls' mother walks back into their room and stands next to their bed.

Rosy and Amy giggle. "Y-yeah, in a minute!"

"Alright, once you two are done, I have something very important to discuss with Amy, but it has just as much meaning to you, Rosy."

Rosy holds down the phone. "What are you talking about?"

"We're going shopping tomorrow for Amy's wedding dress and the bridesmaid's dresses as well. Darren will be coming along to pick out his suit too."

**[.Downstairs.]**

**Ty and Mina are taking a seat on the sofa in the living room...**

"I'll have to apologize for Paige, she's just looking out for me." He explains sincerely seeing that Mina understood him.

Mina only shakes her head and smiles. "That's okay. She seems to only be worrying about you, so that's understandable."

Only a few minutes ago, Paige was questioning Mina like no tomorrow when she tried to strike up a conversation with him. In her mind, she's right to act this way since Mina and the kids only arrived a few days ago.

However, Ty managed to get Paige to give them a few minutes alone while she went upstairs to cool off, because it seemed like Mina had something important to talk about with him. Also, he has a strange feeling as if he knows her from somewhere, but he can't quite piece it together in his mind.

He smiles back as he sits back on the sofa. "So what did you want to talk about with me?"

"Oh! Umm..." Mina fondles with her fingers as she tries to find the correct words to say.

_She seems kinda shy, but it doesn't seem like her. Strange..._

He sits up and uses one hand to lift up head up to face him. "Come on. You don't have to be shy around me, Mina."

"What?" She feels a warm blush making its way onto her plush cheeks.

"I said-" He let her go and sits back on the sofa. "You don't have to be shy around me, so just tell me what's on your mind."

"O-kay.." Mina nods and takes a deep breath. "I heard about your 'condition' from Amy and the others."

Ty raises an eyebrow. "My condition?" He thinks about it for a minute. "Oh yeah! You mean my amnesia?"

She nods again. "Yeah, I was just wondering how much do you remember about your old life?"

"Mmm..." He doesn't answer her right away. Instead, he silently shuts his eyes in thought.

_Strange question coming from a girl I just met... but I feel some of attachment to her..._

_I feel like I know her... just like those other guys I met.. Rosy, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Tails... I know them all. Especially...  
_

_Amy...  
_

_But how is that even possible?  
_

_I don't remember anything! I do remember some things, but.. it's all so confusing...  
_

"I-I'm sorry! If that question is too personal-" Mina becomes worried.

He stops her. "No, it's not. I'm just thinking about how I should answer you."

"I-I see.. you don't have to answer the question you know."

"But I want to.. I just don't know what to tell you, because-" He abruptly stops and sighs heavily. "It's just so much to explain."

"I understand.." Mina said as she leans back on the sofa along with him. "Can you tell me some of it then?"

Ty debates in his mind whether if he should or not. "Well... I remember I left something important behind.. like I forgot something really important that I should remember by now, but I don't... For some reason.. Amy-"

"Her?"

"Yeah, her... somehow... she reminds me of what I've lost and what I'm waiting to get back, but I don't really understand what it is.. Even Echo and Coral.. Rosy, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Adda, Razor, Chanel, everyone else's name that I can't really remember right now, and... you."

Mina blushes a bit from the last word he says, and is secretly smiling on the inside. "M-me?"

"Yeah, it seems like I know you from somewhere.. I feel like I know Amy from somewhere too, but I haven't even told her that, because I can't answer the question on where I know her from. It's like a part of me was snatched away from me, and that makes.. my heart ache."

_And it's Darren's fault... all of this happened because of him!_

_If only you would remember... Sonic...  
_

_Please?  
_

"Oh..." Is all Mina has to say with a sad sigh following it. "But you don't remind why or how?"

"Not really, but I'm sure one day it'll come back, so don't worry too much on it!" He assures her with a quick smile as he leans himself back up to jump to his feet.

"It seems like Amy knows more than she's letting on, so I think I'll be finding something very important out soon, if I keep talking to her. Besides.. I feel like I have a strong connection with her every time I talk to her, you know?

But of course, I can't tell Paige that! And also.. she's been kinda quiet and isolated lately. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

_What about me?_

"Huh?"

"You are her umm.. 'cousin', right?"

"Oh! Umm... yeah! That's my cuz... No, I don't know what's the matter with her. You'll have to ask her yourself."

Ty nods. "Alright, I guess I'll try to talk to her later."

"I see... Okay."

"Well, I should really be getting back to Paige. I don't want her harassing you anymore, hehe." He laughs, but notices the yellow mongoose staring down at her lap.

"You act so much like him... it's ridiculous.."

"Huh? Like who?"

Mina starts to laugh quietly to herself causing Ty to worry about her. He gets down on one knee to look her in the face.

"Like who? Mina? What's the matter with you?"

Mina grows silent again as a tear trickles down her cheek. "I can't..."

"Can't what?" He sits up and faces her. "What's the matter?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." She quickly got up from her seat and is preparing to go, when he grabs her arm.

"Hey!"

She keeps her head down to the ground. "W-what?"

"Look at me."

"I can't." Sniffling can be heard coming from her as he feels her body slightly trembling under his touch.

_I can't believe I made another girl cry..._

"Look at me. Now." Ty said sternly this time, but kept his voice calm to soothe her.

Mina slowly lifts up her head to face him. "Yes?"

"Tell me why me.. why are you crying? What did I say to make you cry?"

"Why?"

"Because.. I feel bad.. like I said something I wasn't supposed to, but.. it was something that needed to be said."

"..." Mina said nothing, but remembers a moment they shared a long time ago. That day she woke up inside a room with Sonic. There he told her exactly how he felt about Amy and himself. It tore at her heart like it does this very instant. However, she remembers he shared his feelings about her and Adda as well.

_He's... worried about me?_

_Just like last time...  
_

_He promised that nothing will ever drive us apart.. not Amy! And not even damn amnesia!  
_

"Come on, Mina. Answer me." He asks again getting her immediate attention.

_I should just go ahead and tell him!_

_Yeah, maybe I should... then we wouldn't have to wait any long than we should have!  
_

_I mean, it's been almost a freaking year-  
_

"Mina?" She hears him call her name again and more tears fall down her cheek and onto the floor.

"I... have something important to tell you."_  
_

"What? What is it?"

"It's about your memory."

Ty gets a little surprised. "M-my memory? What about it?"

"You're-"

_Wait, I can't do this..._

_It'll mess up their plan. The doctor said if we let it happen to suddenly, then... his memory may never come back! Or even worse... it'll mess up it's head.  
_

_I guess it is better like this. Bits and pieces of his memory are already coming back from what they've told me, and judging by what he said about Amy knowing more than she's letting on and his connection he feels with everyone.. I guess it's working.  
_

_Gaagh! I almost as bad as Adda and Razor keeping a secret!_

"I'm what? Mina?"

Her face clears up as she wipes the tears away. "I-I'm sorry. Nevermind It's nothing. Really."

"Wait, are you sure?" He doesn't quite believe her.

"Yeah.." She turns to walk away from him and feels his arm let go of her own. "I have to go."

Ty stops her again. "But you seemed so sure on telling me something."

Mina stops in her tracks. "Yeah, there was but-"

"But what?"

"There are some things you'll have to remember for yourself, Ty. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. Thanks for talking to me. I'll talk to you again later." And with that final sentence, she left to go upstairs leaving Ty thinking to himself.

**[.Back In Amy's Room.]  
**

"WHAT?"

Rosy quickly says goodbye on the phone and jumps up from the bed. "Tomorrow? Isn't that a little too soon?"

Lucrecia folds her arms. "The wedding ceremony is a little over a month from now, so no. That's not too soon." She watches closely as her daughters give one another a worried expression.

"Is there something you two would like to share with me?"

"Umm.." Amy looks away and stares at the floor. Rosy does the same and whistles while doing so.

_Me and her completely forgot about that!_

_Now there's another thing we have to worry about...  
_

_That day is getting closer and closer by the minute if Sonic doesn't get his memory back by then-  
_

"Now would be the time." Their mother said finally. "Tell me. Are you hiding something from your mother? And don't try to lie. I've noticed you and the others little activities and investigations. I may not know the whole story, but I do know you're up to something."

Rosy holds her head up knowing that they probably couldn't hide their secret any longer. She goes to shut and lock Amy's door before turning back to face her mother. "Well.."

"Well what?"

"Remember Sonic, mom?" Rosy asks first.

Lucrecia gets a look of pain on her face, but she quickly dismisses it. "Y-yes.. why?"

"And you know Ty, right mother?" Amy asks second without looking up.

Lucrecia nods with hints of confusion on her face. "Yes? Paige's boyfriend... What does **he** have to do with this? And Sonic too?"

Amy winces as she hears her mother say 'Paige's boyfriend'...

_He's not Paige's! _

_He's mine...  
_

_He's-  
_

She can't get the words out now to tell her. "H-h-he's-"

Rosy takes a deep breath and lets it all out. "Mom, Ty is Sonic!"

"What? How-" Lucrecia shakes her head and looks to Amy who has a few tears going down her face. "Why would you say something like that? You're making your sister cry! You know how she feels-"

"No, Amy knows it too! Everyone does!" Rosy talks over her to defend herself.

The mother shakes her head unsure of what to make of this sudden accusation. Just from the shock of hearing this, she takes a seat on Amy's bed and holds her head. "How do you know for sure?"

"We had a DNA test done using Scourge's blood, and it was a complete match!" Rosy tells her.

Lucrecia nods. "I see... Why wasn't I informed about any of this?"

"We couldn't tell you!" Amy finally speaks again.

"And why not?"

"We thought.. you think we were lying in trying to get Amy out of the marriage with Darren." Rosy speaks again.

**Lucrecia groans softly and remains silent. No one speaks for a few minutes making the room uncomfortably quiet. As the quietness lingers on, Amy can't stand much more of it...**

"Umm... everyone's been helping getting his memory back.. and that's why we have so many guests in the house."

"Mmm..." Lucrecia is still thinking. "What else? Has it been working?"

_She actually believes us!_

"Yeah! It has actually.. a lot!" Amy's face clears up enough for her to walk and stand in front of her mother. She smiles down at her. "It's really him mom.. He's back. Even Echo and Coral call him daddy, and they hate Darren!"

Lucrecia slightly laughs at hearing this. "That's nice to hear. I remember how you were so heartbroken, when... he disappeared that year ago next month. It's an amazing coincidence he showed up with Alina's family like this."

"Yeah, it is..." Amy agrees with another soft look down at her mother. Lucrecia smiles back and looks at her lap in thought once again.

"So now that you know... will you stop the marriage? Please, mom?" Rosy asks the question herself and her sister are dying to know.

Lucrecia's heart wants to say 'yes', but, "I can't."

"What? Why not?" Rosy exclaims as she clenches her fist in irritation. Amy doesn't say a thing, but her face is showing much disappointment in her mother's answer.

_How could she-_

Lucrecia looks down from her daughter's infuriated stare and glare. "Mrs. Wolfman and the other Elders are pushing for this marriage to happen, and I just can't-"

"LUCRECIA!" Rosy screams her name. Amy and her mother stare at Rosy in shock, because they've never yelled, much less said, her name with such anger and disapproval. "You can't just let them walk all over you all the time! And you don't know what Darren has been doing to-"

Amy quickly clamps her hand over her sister's mouth. "Not yet.."

"But-"

"No..." Amy whispers again and looks to their mother to see her holding her head down. "Not yet.."

_As much as I want to expose Darren for the abusing, lying, manipulative bastard that he is-_

_That can wait.  
_

_Telling her the reason why Sonic disappeared like he did would be too much for her to handle right now. I can see the stress in her eyes from the pressure she's been getting from those damn Elders, who need to mind their our damn business once in a while!  
_

As if reading her mind, Rosy gives her sister a nod and turns to their mother. Thankfully, Lucrecia didn't hear what she was about to say about Darren. "Mom, please. Can't you do something?"

"Well, they should just go sit in a corner or something!" Rosy retorts making her mother gasp.

"Rosy!"

"What? They should..."

Lucrecia sighs tiredly as she begins to speak.

"Look, girls. I'm happy you finally shared with me about what's going on and that Sonic has somehow come back after so long, but I can't just up and cancel the wedding just like that. Even if we tell the information to everyone, they wouldn't believe it. I know you took a DNA test, but someone will most likely say you forged it. Why? Because you took so long to tell me and everyone else. Everyone knows how much Rosy and the others object to you marrying Darren, Amy, so that factor plays very much in everyone believing anything you guys may tell them.

And even if some people believe you, others would say it's impossible! Why? Because it's been almost a year and most would think it's impossible for him to come back after so long. Just to pop up! Also, Alina would probably think I was up to something again... which will cause even more tension between us than there already is..

So you see girls.. There's only one person that can set all this straight, and that person is Sonic. With his memory back, he, and only he, can tell everyone what happened to him.."

"We understand.." Both girls say at once.

"Now, until Sonic.. errmm.. I mean 'Ty' gets his memory back, can you all just please go along with all of this?"

"But-"

"Just do that much for me girls, please?" Lucrecia takes both her daughter's hands and holds them close to her chest. "It would put a lot less stress on me, okay?"

Both sisters are hesitant at first, but give in as their mother gives them a puppy dog pout. "Oh, alright."

"Thank-you, girls..." She pulls both girls into a warm hug and pets their back reassuringly. "I'll do everything I can to delay the ceremony.."

_Now that she knows what's going on,_

_What will happen now? Tomorrow?  
_

_I'm kinda worried...  
_

* * *

**[.The Next Day.]**

**Amy, Rosy, Mina, Chanel, Zero, Becky, Bliss, Melody, Cream, Vanilla, Abby, Mariah, and Paige all head down to Kawaii's Bridal & Groom Department in the ****Tropicana Mal**l along with ** Lucrecia, Alina, Mrs. Wolfman, and other female village Elders. They are in search of a wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses, flowers, decorations, and many other things needed for the wedding.**  


**Darren, Ty, Dante, Calvin, Jake, Scourge, Manic, Tails, Robbie, Flash, Kuroi, Scar, Julian, ****Mr. Wolfman, and other male village Elders go along with the girls as well to search for suits and such for them. ****Aleena, Echo, Coral, Lacey, Iris, Ace, Zale, Jill, Lill, Adda, and Razor are left home with the nannies to look after them. Their outfits will be looked for much later...  
**

******~Kawaii's Bridal & Groom Store~  
**

**[.Bride's Section of the Department.]**

"This way, princesses and Queens! This way!" The female owner of the store directs the way into a large white room filled with dresses. Lush, white sofas, fantastic paintings, and flowers fill a seating area for the rest of them to sit while Amy, Lucrecia, Rosy, and Mrs. Wolfman are taken to the back room.

"You all may sit here or pick out bridesmaid's dresses that are hanging up along the wall, while I take them to check out the wedding dresses we have maid for Princess Amelia." The owner ushers the four of them to the back room while the rest of the girls take a look around.

Abby jumps up from her seat. "Yay, let's go see the pretty dresses!" She squeals as she grabs Mariah hands and runs straight to a dress that catches her eye.

"Aah! Slow down!" Mariah stumbles in her footsteps after the hyper fox.

Chanel looks on after the girls and shakes her head. "If only they knew..."

Melody and Bliss step up behind her. "You're not thinking about blowing the secret, are you, Nel?"

"W-what? No!" The purple and white cat shakes her head and pouts. "Why would I?"

"I don't know.. just asking." Melody shrugs her shoulders with a sly smirk.

Just as they were talking, Mina, Cream, Becky, and Zero walk up to the three. "What you girls talking about?"

Bliss folds her arms. "Oh, nothing."

"What?" Chanel asks harshly.

"What what?" Becky asks her with a small smile. "Something on your mind?"

Chanel nods her head. "Yeah!" She quiets her voice for a moment so no one near them would hear. "I can't do this, you guys."

"Do what, Nel?" Zero asks curiously.

The cat holds her head and shakes it. "Do this! Look for a dress for the stupid marriage Amy has with that asshole, Darren! I just can't! It doesn't feel right!"

"Mmm... I know what you mean, but we can't do anything about it." Bliss tells her and sighs.

"Yeah, Nel. We feel bad about it too, but we have to go along with it." Cream explains after her.

Chanel groans. "I know that, but.. I don't feel like I can do this.. Sonic wouldn't want this to be happening. Kiyaah! If only he would remember already!"

Mina shakes her head. "You just gotta believe in him, and he will!"

"But-"

"Calm down, girl!" Zero steps forward to shake her back and forth to snap her out of it. "Mrs. Lucrecia knows about it now, too, so everything will work out, okay, Nel?"

Mina nods. "Yeah, so don't think too much on it!"

"Umm.. okay.." Chanel manages to calm back down. "But still.. I don't want to look for a dress."

"Mmm..." Melody smiles deviously. "Chanel, don't you want to look pretty for Amy when she steps out in her beautiful wedding dress? She'll be disappointed, if you're not going along with the plan..."

"Aaah! You're right! I better go look for one before she gets back!" Chanel nearly sprints towards the dresses as her friends laugh after her.

"Hehe, good one, Melody!" Bliss slaps her sister's back. "That'll distract her."

"Haha, I know right!"

Cream laughs. "Yeah, now she wont be worrying too much about Amy and So-"

Vanilla places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What are you girls waiting for?" She appears out of nowhere and startles them.

"W-what? Nothing!"

"Aah.. okay then. You should be busy picking out your dresses until Amy, her sister, mother, and Mrs. Wolfman get back."

"Haha.. yeah, mom!" Cream and her friends smile nervously as they all head for the rack of dresses along with Abby and Mariah. A few of the female village Elders stand back surveying the girls' activity.

However, Paige stays behind and sits on one of the sofas as she watches the other girls excitedly pick out their favorite dress.

"Ugh..."

_I can't believe I had to come..._

_I don't really care what dress I'm wearing to her wedding!  
_

_The only wedding I care about is... my own... with-  
_

"Paige?" Her mother's voice frightens her out of her thoughts. Alina sits down next to her. "Don't you want to pick out a pretty dress with the rest of the girls?"

Alina gives her a stern look. "Go, Paige. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Why?"

"You'll be stuck wearing an ugly dress instead one of your liking."

Paige's nose wrinkles as her mother gives her a playful nudge. "Go on now."

"Mmm... fine." Paige lifts herself up from her seat and slowly goes over to where the other girls were busily away looking for the right dress.

Abby holds up a cream, silk dress that has gems going down the front and stopping right at the waist. "This is so pretty!"

Mariah gives the dress a look. "Yeah, you're right! But.." The female liger holds up a dark red dress that stops just above the knees and has thin straps on the shoulders.

"I loooooove this!" Both of the girls laugh at their obviously different tastes in styles and look over to see Paige headed their way.

"Hey, Paige!" Mariah greets her first.

Abby giggle. "Yeah, I thought you would never come over here!"

Paige rolls her eyes. "Whatever, you guys... looks like you two found some nice dresses."

"Yeah! Want us to help you look for yours?" Abby offers to help.

The blonde hedgehog shakes her head. "No, I'm fine.." Her eyes scan the racks and nothing immediately catches her interest, so she searches further. Abby and Mariah follow behind her. As she's picking through the various dresses, her friends watch her closely.

"Mmm.."

"None of the dresses are good enough for you?" Abby asks suddenly and with a smirk on her face.

Paige only laughs a bit. "Ehh... I don't know.." A dress finally catches her eye. A sparkling silver dress with opal gems on the straps and along the sides. It cuts into a V shape in the back and front and the hem of the dress steps close to the ankles.

"This one!" Her blue eyes sparkle from its beauty as she quickly pulls it from the rack to take a closer look.

Mariah nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's beautiful! I wonder how it'll look on you!"

"Let's go try them on!" Abby pulls Paige's arm as Mariah follows them to the dressing room along with the other girls. In a few minutes, all girls walk out of the dressing room to reveal their dresses.

Cream flows around in a short, black velvet dress that fits perfectly to her curls. "What do you think?"

"Amazing!" Chanel claps her hands together as she stands wearing a similar dress, but instead hers is a deep shade of violet.

"You look beautiful, dear." Vanilla compliments her daughter.

Cream blushes. "Thanks, mom!"

Bliss and Melody are wearing matching light green dresses with one strap on the left shoulder, waves going out from the bottom, and small gems along the stomach. Zero and Becky are wearing similar bright blue dresses with silver design on the stomach and back. Finally, Mina is wearing a dark, green dress with frilly hems along the bottom and silver sparkles going across the front. All the girls compliment one another's dresses as the mothers and Elders watch on.

Paige is the last to leave the dressing room and the room is filled with many awes and oohs.

"Wow, Paige! It's looks so good on you!" Abby, in her dress, compliments.

Alina smiles. "Yes, you look amazing, honey.."

The blonde, blue-eyed hedgehog smiles shyly. "Thanks..." She turns to look into a mirror to check herself out. Indeed, the dress does fit lovely on her as she does a once around to check out the back. Her two friends walk up behind her.

"Looking good, Paige!" Abby repeats again.

Mariah laughs and touches her shoulder. "Yeah, I wonder what Ty will think once he sees you in it!"

A wide blush grows across Paige's as her friends share teasing laughs at her.

_Me too..._

_Maybe one day, I can be here.  
_

_Getting my own dress for me and Ty's-  
_

**Just as Paige swirls around in the sparkly, silver dress, she and her friends hear a shriek from across the room. It was Chanel screaming loudly like 's pointing eagerly to a group of women walking into the room.**

** They see her mother leading Amy to stand on the small podium in the middle of the room. Her dress causes everyone's eyes to pop wide open. She receives even more awes, oohs, and gasps that Paige had gotten...  
**

"Whoa..."

**[.Groom's Section of the Department.]**

**With Darren in the others... (Happening Around The Same Time)  
**

**All the guys have already picked out their tuxes and other items for the wedding and are waiting for Darren to emerge from the fitting room. That sat around on the sofa talking amongst themselves. Julian, Mr. Wolfman, and the rest of the male Elders stood back in their own conversation as well. Scar stands alone and watching the whole thing from the back wall...  
**

"Man, this tie choking the hell outta me!" Robbie complains as he loosens it from around his neck.

Scourge laughs and shakes his head. "Your damn fault for tightening tight like that!"

Manic shares in his brother's ridicule. "Yeah, you're what now? In your twenties? And you still don't know how to tie a tie!"

Tails and the guys can only laugh as Robbie glares at his brothers.

Flash shakes his head. "Really? Is that true?"

"Aleena usually does it for him, I think." Kuroi remembers off the top of his head.

"Oh, yeah! I remember one time, I walked in on Aleena standing on a chair tying his tie right before we had to go to dinner one night back at Tony's mansion!" Tails said as he started to laugh as the others did as they remember it too.

"Well, sorry for me not knowing how to **tie** a **tie** properly!" The fox glares at his half-brother.

Ty snaps out his daydream. "Huh? What?"

All the guys laugh as soon as they hear him.

"Not talking about you, Ty!" Dante and Calvin continue to chuckle at him.

"Yeah, where's your mind at, man?" Calvin asks him.

Jake and the others watch curiously for his reaction. Ty rolls his dark green eyes and turns his eyes to the ceiling above him. "Nothing.."

_That Mina girl's got me thinking..._

_And not only that!  
_

_Just being here.. gets me a little bit.. I don't know... annoyed?  
_

_I didn't feel like coming here anyway, but I came for... her... Amy-  
_

"You sure about that?" Calvin gets right into his face and grins. Using one hand, Ty pushes him back onto the floor getting his tux wrinkled. "Hey-"

"The groom has arrived!" A loud, annoying voice interrupts the guys' conversation. All of them look up to see the orange and brown hedgehog walk out wearing a flashy, black and white tux with silver cufflinks, and black dress shoes.

With an air of arrogance surrounding him, he steps onto the podium where spotlights shine down on them. "What do you think, guys?"

"Looks good, right?" He gets a few voices of admiration, but other than that, the rest of them only nod or don't pay him any mind.

"Fits you well, son!" Mr. Wolfman said with chuckle as the other Elders agreed with him.

Darren feels his ego has been given a boost. "Yeah, thanks! Of course it does!"

Coming behind him from the dressing room, is his fitting maid. A shy, looking girl looking to be around the age of twenty or a bit older.

He spots her leaving and smiles. "Oh, there you are! Thanks for helping me get this thing on me. I couldn't have done it with you." He winks right at her.

"Y-you're welcome!" She blushes madly before leaving the room.

"Cute little thing, wasn't she?" Darren asks with a laugh.

Scourge and the others all have looks of disapproval as they see the smile on Darren's face. Julian and the Elders dismiss it as only a nice compliment towards the girl.

Ty narrows his eyes.

_What the hell is it with this guy?_

_He's getting.. m-ma.. hitched or whatever! And he's hitting on other girls?  
_

_He acts so damn arrogant...  
_

As Darren checks himself out in the surrounding mirrors, he continues to boast. "Man, this suit is a killer! I can only imagine Amy's wedding dress."

"And imagine you will." Scourge says with a bit of irritability in his tone.

Darren catches him and frowns, but in a matter of seconds it turns into grin. "Yeah, but not for long. Soon, I'll be seeing her walking down the aisle and saying '**yes**' to me." He eyes wondered around the room and landing right on Ty.

"And **only** to me."

_He's pushing it..._

Ty looks away from his glare and back up to the ceiling. "..."

"Yeah... sure.." Scourge notices what happened and speaks up. "That's if **something** doesn't happen to prevent that."

Darren scoffs. "And what would that be?"

Robbie breathes heavily. "Oh, I don't know.. A certain someone showing up and-" Manic hits him in the side stopping him from talking.

"Shut up!"

His fox brother growls at him, but says nothing.

"Whatever... But like I was saying. On me and Amy's wedding night, I can't WAIT to rip it right off of her body and-"

"Okay, that's enough." Scourge stops him right there before he can say anything else to infuriate them. Especially, his brother.

_Bro... _

_It like he knows it's you, but-_

_He doesn't..._

_He's just toying with the guy that seems to be stealing his fiance away from him!  
_

Ty's eyes shut hard as his hands grip tightly on the sofa nearly ripping into it. He lets go and sees he's gone right through it.

_That's it._

_I can't **stand** hear anymore shit that's coming out of this guy's mouth!_

_I'm out of here...**  
**_

"Hey, Ty! Where ya going off too, man?" Calvin asks as he sees him getting up and heading for the door.

All eyes fall on the dark, blue hedgehog, and he sighs. "I just need some time to think."

"About what?" Calvin asks as he stands up. Ty doesn't answer him, but continues to walk on with even acknowledging him. Jake grabs Calvin's arm, and when he looks back to him, he shakes his head.

"No."

"But-"

"Leave him alone. It seems like something is on his mind."

Scourge, Manic, Robbie, and the other guys look at one another with a knowing look before watching the dark, blue hedgehog as he left.

Just as Ty walks by the door on the way out, Julian stops him for a second.

"Are you alright, Ty?"

Ty looks to the floor and shakes his head before looking to the man he's known for almost a whole year. "Yeah, I will be."

**As Ty leaves the room, he wonders off into another section of the department store. Without him knowing it, someone secretly follows after him. He ends up standing at the entrance of where the bride and her girls try on and display the dresses they choose to wear. He hears the girls' voices and decides to take a peek inside.**

** At first, his eyes land on Paige and the rest of the girls as they twirl around in their dresses. She's blushing making him smile as Abby and Mariah stand around her...**

_Mmm... She looks beautiful in that...  
_

**They all seem to be talking excitedly when a scream is suddenly heard...  
**

"Chanel?" Ty question as he watches as she points her finger toward a figure entering the room.

His jaws drop as Mrs. Lucrecia leads Amy to stand on the white podium in the middle of the room. All the female surround her in awe as she stands wearing her extravagant wedding dress.

_A-Amy?_

Her dress consisted of white duchess satin and is adorned with 1,500 pearls and crystal rhinestones glimmering in the lights above. The satin wraps perfectly around her body and curves giving off a voluptuous shape. The top has no sleeves, but stops just above her large, bust, and around the waist, it has a tight fit leaving nothing to the imagination. Behind her is a long, but thin 13-foot train that connects with her precious veil atop her head.

_She looks to radiant in that dress. It fits her so well... like.. it was made just for her. She looks like an angel. The way she glows under the lights. It's simply amazing.  
_

_I wish.. Paige could be like her... I wish I could have her- No. I can't... I have to remember... that's the dress that she'll be marrying Darren, her fiance in, that's the dress he'll will see her in and out of on their wedding ni-  
_

_Dammit!  
_

_She's too good for Darren... She's too much for him to handle.. He can't handle her. He's too much of a arrogant, stuck-up, cheating, bitch to handle, much less marry a girl like her..._

_But WHO is?  
_

_I can't help, but think that I'm-  
_

A hot flash of pain shoots through his head making him cringe. "Not this again... why is it so strong this time?"

**[.Inside the Room.]**

Rosy and the rest of the girls look on in awe.

"WOW, that's such a stunning dress, Amy!" Cream traces the designs of the dress with her fingers.

Chanel holds herself back from rushing up to Amy and hugging her. "Yeah, it looks good, on my baby, doesn't it!"

Melody and Bliss roll their eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Nel." They laugh. "But yeah, it looks hot!"

"I love those pearls on it! It matches the pearl necklace, doesn't it?" Becky asks with a smile.

Zero snaps her fingers. "It does!"

Mina walks up to hug Amy around her waist. "It looks lovely on you."

Amy blushes a bit and hugs back. "Yeah, I know... Thanks.."

"Yeah, wearing that dress makes you look like an angel!" Abby smiles wildly.

Mariah nods her head. "She's right. You look marvelous!"

"Yeah..." Paige manages to say with a pout on her face.

Amy continues to blush madly as she thanks the girls' for their opinions.

Mrs. Wolfman nods in approval. "Yes, it certainly does! I picked it out myself!" She sneers.

Rosy, standing next to her, glares out of the corner of her eye. "You old lier! I was the one that picked that one out! You were about to make her wear some old fashioned rag!" She whispered harshly to herself with her lips poking out.

Lucrecia catches her and laughs before turning to the other queen in the room. "What do you think, Alina?"

Alina, with jealous written all over her face. "I have to admit, it is marvelous dress, but Paige's wedding dress for her and Ty's wedding will be even better! Isn't that right, dear?"

"Huh?" Paige is shocked a bit, but nods her head. "Uummm.. Yeah!"

All the girls in the room grow quiet at the sound of that. They can't believe what they just heard from the queen herself. Even Abby and Mariah.

"W-what?" Amy whispers lowly as tears begin to fill her eyes.

_They're engaged!_

_Since when?  
_

_When-  
_

Lucrecia folds her arms. "Oh, there engaged? Since when?"

Alina smiles. "Oh, they're not engaged yet! But it will be soon!"

"It will?" Abby and Mariah ask at the same time.

Paige catches onto to her mother's talking and joins in. Also, she sees the pained look on Amy's face as well as Mina and the other girls. "Umm.. yes! That's right! Me and Ty have already starting talking about it... secretly!"

_I would like to make it known that Ty is her boyfriend and not Amy's or Mina's..._

_This will be the perfect opportunity!  
_

"Really?" Abby squeals and jumps right onto Paige. "Yay, my best friend's getting married!"

Mariah joins in. "Oh, yay!"

Rosy and the girls become worried and so does Lucrecia. They all have their eyes on the one of them who's being effected by hearing this the most... Amy.

"Amy? Are you alright?"

The young, frail bride tightly grips her fist as she holds down her head to hide the fact that she's crying. She's forced to hear the talk of Paige and Ty getting married in the near future until she can't anymore. Her blood boils, and her temperature rises as she's on the verge of exploding.

_I have to say something!_

**Outside, Ty is still listening in on the conversation with several questions running through his mind...  
**

_Paige...  
_

_We never talked about that...  
_

_Why would you lie about something like that, unless...  
_

_It was to get back at-  
_

He sees Amy holding her head down and tears dropping to the floor. "She's crying?"

_At her?_

_But why?_

_She's crying... She's in pain, because-_

"HEY!" Ty jumps and turns to see Jake standing behind him. "What are doing here?"

"I-I was just-"

"SHUT UP!" A female voice yells.

The two guys are alarmed by the tone of the voice and know it came from inside the room.

**They both look inside...  
**

All the girls have their eyes right on Amy as she stares angrily at Paige.

Paige blinks once before glaring right back at her emerald eyes full of tears. "What? What did you say to me?"

"I said shut up! And I mean it!" Amy tells her again.

Paige smirks. "And what if I don't?"

"Then we'll be having a **major** problem.."

Alina shakes her head and looks for Lucrecia's action to stop the arguing between their daughters. "Hey, aren't you going to stop-"

Lucrecia holds her back. "Let them talk it out themselves. They're old enough."

"But-"

"It's their problem to work out. Not ours."

Mrs. Wolfman shakes her head. "If you wont do anything, then I will!" The old woman prepares to go and handle it herself when Rosy and the girls step in front of her. "Move!"

"No, it doesn't involve you, so why don't you and the rest of these old woman go sit in the corner!" Rosy yells at her. Mrs. Wolfman jumps back feeling a bit startled, but backs away. Lucrecia doesn't even scold her for yelling at the woman, but instead, she turns to see Amy and Paige still staring each other down.

Paige steps right in front of the Amy and folds her arms. "What's your problem?"

"You! You're my problem!"

"What? What did I do?"

"A lot!"

"Me? Really? Can you tell me what I did?"

"..." Amy keeps her mouth shut for them moment as she thinks of something to say. However, that small delay in a answer makes Paige yell at her again.

"See? I did nothing! But I can sure tell you what you and your little friends have been doing!"

Amy scoffs and tilts her head. "Oh, yeah? What?"

Paige holds out her hand and starts to count. "One: you've been crying around him to get his attention. Two: You've been talking, hanging out, and flirting innocently with him while you should be with your own fiance instead. Three: You've been using your kids to lure him in.

Four: There's a long lists of things, but those are the ones that really tick me the hell off! New flash, Miss Princess: He's **my** boyfriend and **my** soon to be fiance, not yours! And you need to get that through your thick head-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP! HE'S NOT YOURS, SO STOP CLAIMING HIM AS IF HE IS!" Amy yells over her as she shakes her head in denial.

Paige fumes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU!"

Bliss and Melody get shocked looks on their faces. "Oh, no she didn't!" The laugh and give one another a high five before looking to see the look on the blonde hedgehog's face.

"..." Paige bares her teeth as she struggles to keep her anger under control.

"NOW YOU NEED TO SHUT UP ALL THAT MESS YOU'RE TALKING TO ME ABOUT, CAUSE HE'S NOT! HE'S NOT FUCKING YOURS! HE'S MINE! HE'S SCOURGE, MANIC, AND ROBBIE'S BROTHER! HE'S THE FATHER OF ADDA AND THE UNCLE OF RAZOR! MINA IS HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND! NOT MY COUSIN!

HIS FATHER'S NAME IS TONY, HIS MOTHER'S IS CAROLINE! HE HAS A SISTER NAMED SONIA. HIS FRIENDS ALL LIVE IN MIAMI, FLORIDA ALONG WITH THE REST OF HIS FAMILY! HE'S THEIR MISSING FAMILY! A MISSING BROTHER! A MISSING FATHER THAT WAS SNATCHED AWAY FROM THEM! WE'RE HIS FAMILY! NOT YOU PEOPLE!

AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, HE'S **MY** BOYFRIEND AND THE FATHER OF **OUR** TWO KIDS, ECHO AND CORAL! HIS-" Amy stops for a second as more tears threaten to escape. She quiets her voice this time.

"His real name is Sonic, not Ty. He was pushed off a cliff by my so-called fiance Darren. And judging by what you told us.. he as amnesia as a result... Now the doctor said we could help get his memory back by reminding him of the life he used to have before he was taken away from us..."

"But how-" Paige starts to speak.

"SHUT IT UP!" Amy quiets her quickly and then turns away to leave. "Say what you wanna say, but I don't wanna hear it. I told you the truth. It's up to you whether you believe me or not." She steps down from the podium with everyone staring wide-eyed after her. They're at a loss for words. No one says a thing, but a few movements followed by a thud to the floor can be heard outside the door leading into the room.

"Oh, and one more thing." Amy stops and turns her head to see Paige's. "Even if you don't believe me.. nothing will stop me from getting his memory back.. not even you!"

_The secret's out now... no use in hiding it anymore..._

* * *

**End~ Sorry for mistakes, but anyways did you like it? Did it make you cry, feel angry, sad even? Don't worry, it got me feeling the same way, D;  
**

**My updates may be a bit slower since the school is opening up, so sorry about that, xD  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Forget About Us

**A/N: Just a little warning... this chapter contains violence, but please get through it! There's a surprise at the end, :)  
**

**Read on:  
**

**"When I Need You Most" **

**Chapter Ten: Don't Forget About Us  
**

* * *

**(Amy P.O.V)_  
_**

_(Don't forget about us)_  
_ Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_  
_ No baby, no baby, no baby no_  
_ Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_  
_ My baby boy..._

**[.Puwait Medical Clinic.]**

**_*Beep* Beep* Beep* Beep* Beep*_  
**

**The constant sounds of a medical equipment monitoring the heart rate and other things are heard inside an Intensive Care Unit. Many other machines are currently monitoring bodily functions such as bodily functions and breathing. The patient laying in the bed has several tubes going through his arm, his face, and as well as other sensitive areas.**

******A thick hospital blanket covers up to his chest and down to the rest of the bed over his feet. Two more blankets cover the one on top of that to make sure he would be extra warm, since the room is kept at a low temperature at almost all times. Underneath all the rest of the blankets, he's wearing a standard hospital garb and cozy black hospital socks.**

**Finally, a long feeding tube goes into his mouth as he can not eat for himself. It seems that anyone who would walk in would have one name that came to mind as the reason for all this special equipment around him. His body is unmoving and unresponsive to everything that's around him which makes the answer to his dilemma all the more clear. He's been like this for at least five hours and hasn't moved an inch or anything. He's in a-  
**

_Coma...**  
**_

The door leading the room inside slowly opens and closes as a I carefully walks inside. I softly walk into view of the bed and the male laying on it. I am immediately taken aback by the sight of him like this and nearly falls back onto the floor. Using all I strength I have, I walk closer and closer to the bed. Each step I take, it gets harder to keep going. My legs feel like they weigh a ton as I forces herself to reach him.

I stop at the edge of the bed and looks over the male. Scanning his dark blue hair, muscled features, tanned skin, and his eyes that remain closed even to her presence in the room. My eyes narrow into a frown full disappointment, they quickly look away to the floor.

"Sonic.."

_I'm so sorry... this... is all my fault..._

_If I had only kept my mouth shut and kept my anger under control like I've done for so long. Why did I decide to let it all out right then?  
_

_Paige... and her mother! It's their fault I lost my cool in there, but... I can't help but feel it's mostly mine!  
_

_With the memories of the events leading up to this moment flooding into my mind...  
_

_****____****__xx0X0X0X0xx_

_At the Kuwaii's Bridal and Groom Store... when I got through yelling all I needed to yell at Paige and the others, we all heard Jake screaming for help outside the door. Sonic passed out and hit his head on something... hard. I screamed, Paige screamed, Mina screamed, Chanel screamed because I was screaming... everyone screamed basically. We were all hysterical, in shock of what happened. Luckily, my mother and the older adults were there to take control of the situation as Zero and Becky ran to call for help while the rest of us tried to get Sonic to wake up.  
_

_Scourge and the others heard the commotion and quickly ran our way. They were in shock as well and helped us to get Sonic up from the ground and to lay on sofa inside of the bridal room. I got right next to him and shook him back and forth trying to get up him.  
_

_Didn't work.  
_

_We all called his name and told him to wake up.  
_

_Didn't work.  
_

_Chanel even threw water on him.  
_

_Didn't work.  
_

_Nothing we tried worked. He was still out cold and unresponsive to us as we called to him. Everyone was wondering what caused him to fall out like that, but I... almost immediately knew what caused it. Me... spilling everything about his past in one breath! The shock must have been too much to him and...  
_

_For fifteen minutes, we kept on doing different things to wake him up, until the ambulance arrived to pick him up.  
_

_We had him taken here, the Puwait Medical Clinic, where Doctor Loreen works, because she knows about our situation more than anyone else. Once she examined him in the examination room, she determined that he was in critical condition. He was out cold and still not responding or reacting to whatever we did to try to wake him up.  
_

**_She could tell what had overcome him as we told her what happened leading up to his passing out...  
_**

_"I see... "She said in a worried toned as her eyes averted us. "Oh dear, this is not good."  
_

_"What?" We all asked at once.  
_

_Doctor Loreen sighed sadly and folded her arms. "A coma... he's in a coma."  
_

_**As soon as those words left her mouth, we all literally broke down. I lost, Paige lost it... everyone. We couldn't believe it at all as Doctor Loreen explained how it happened...**  
_

_"Also... since this sudden replenish of his memory in such a short time when it should have happened gradually... there is a possibility that his memory could be gone forever... even recent memories in the past year." Doctor Loreen voice lowered a bit.  
_

_"W-what?" Paige gasped as she covered her hands. Mariah, Abby, Jake, Calvin, Dante, and the rest of Alina's family were all in shock along with her.  
_

_Abby, usually all perky and such, had a noticable look of worry on her face. "No.."  
_

_"How can this be happening..?" Calvin questioned.  
_

_**The whole waiting room was hardly quiet, because each of us had our own words of disbelief. Rosy, Scourge, Chanel, Mina, and Robbie, and Kuroi stood near me. Scar stood next to the door. Tails held Cream in his arms as they both sat in the corner. Becky and Zero sat next to each other. Bliss was sitting down with her head in her lap with Melody beside her and rubbing her back. We all know why she was feeling that way.**_

_**She had lost her fiance and now I was... on the brink of losing mine. **_

_**Lucrecia, Alina, Julian, and the Elders were talking to Doctor Loreen still. And Darren sat by himself and was excluded from all of us, but who cared? **_

_**The only person on everyone's mind was... Sonic! **  
_

_I stood back in disturbance from the doctor's own words and my own deep thoughts as she and the adults stood back to let us all soak in the information. "N-no way..." Rosy caught me in her arms to console me. Behind her Scourge, held her also to comfort her as she did me.  
_

_"Y-you aren't being serious?" Robbie asked as he stood up from his seat. "That's not.. possible. Bro... no!" The fox ran out of the waiting room to go outside.  
_

_Manic cursed to himself and ran after him. "Robbie, wait up!"  
_

_We all watched them go feeling quite bad and upset ourselves.  
_

_Doctor Loreen sighed sadly. "I'm sorry... but it's the truth. I'm not even sure if he'll wait up from the coma he's in-"  
_

_I didn't want to hear anymore of it. I turned away and started to run my way out of the hospital as Robbie had done, but Paige grabbed me by my arm. She pulled me back to face her as tears stream down my eyes.  
_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RUN AWAY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SO YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE AND-" Her voice broke as she shook me back and forth. Tears quickly ran down her face as she wiped them away. I was doing the same as I could felt everyone's eyes on the both of us.  
_

_"Don't you know think I know that? T-that's why..." My head shook. "I can't bear to see him in the hospital bed like that! And knowing he might lose his memory forever... and even die... I just can't!"  
_

_Paige's grip on shoulders tightened as she narrowed her eyes toward my own. "Me either! I've seen him in one before hoping that I would never have to again in my life! But you don't see me going anywhere! You, however, are running out of here like a scared little girl, when you should be here, if he's really your so-called-boyfriend!"  
_

_"W-what..?" I was a bit startled to hear that coming from her. _

_Paige could tell and she turned her back to me in a hurry. "Look at you! I'm here, and you're trying to leave! Doesn't sound like he's really your boyfriend at all!"  
_

_My blood was on fire. I was ready to burst once again like earlier, but I knew I had to keep my anger from taking me over again. I mean, look where it got me? I sighed and turned my back to her like she did me. "He is! You were just a damn **substitute** all this time!"  
_

_"A WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? BECAUSE OF YOU, HE MAY NOT REMEMBER ANY OF US! OR EVEN WAKE UP!" Paige screamed as her friends around her tried to get her to calm down. Doctor Loreen reminded us that we were standing right outside Sonic's room, so we had to speak quieter. Mariah, Abby, and Calvin had to hold her back from trying to hit me. My sister, Scourge, Mina, and Chanel all came to my side to calm my emotions.  
_

_"Sis, calm down."  
_

_"Yeah, don't get all upset again, baby boo.." Chanel hugged up against my arm.  
_

_"I am calm." I told them both. I knew they were both worried about me, obviously, but someone else right then deserved to be in their minds more than me!  
_

_Scourge frowned at me. "Amy!"  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"Stop lying. I can see it in your eyes and the way you're acting." He told me as his icy eyes looked into mine. I turned away from him and folded my arms.  
_

_"Whatever you say."  
_

_He sighed and shook his head at me. "Just answer this, Amy, are you ready for the possibility of my brother's memory being gone forever? Forgetting you, the kids, his family, and friends or even worse... dying.. forreal this time."  
_

_"I..." I wasn't, but the words didn't leave my mouth._

_ I wasn't ready for any of that. How could I be? How could I possibly know that things would turn out this way? If I did then... If I knew this would happen-  
_

_ I shook my head without answering him as I looked around the room. By my response, he knew it was better for him to back off to let me be alone. It felt like my entire world was crumbling around me. Like my heart was shattering into millions of tiny pieces again, and this time...  
_

_It probably couldn't be fixed! My arms wrapped around my body as I shut my eyes tight to keep the tears from falling.  
_

_Scar walked over to me from his place on the wall, and he pulled me to him. "Princess."  
_

_"W-what is it?"  
_

_"He needs you right now. Don't let the possibility of him dying or losing his memory of you guys, get to you. It's only a **possibility**, you hear me?"  
_

_"Scar..."  
_

_For the first time in her whole time knowing him, he smiled at me. "Believe in the possibility that he will wake up, and he will remember you and the rest of them, alright?"  
_

_"O-kay." I managed to conjured up a smile and hug him as he hugged me right back. I wanted to believe that so bad. That Sonic wouldn't die! That he wouldn't lose his memory. It's all I have left afterall.  
_

_ "He wont forget about us... I know he wont... forget about me."  
_

_Mina walked up to me next. "Remember what I said too, Amy? He would never forget about you, and he wont."  
_

_I smiled even brighter. "Y-yeah!"  
_

_**I guessed our conversation was loud enough so that everyone heard it because...**  
_

___"THIS IS STILL ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, YOU PINK FUR BALL!" Paige screamed as she broke away from Mariah and Abby's grasp._

___"What?" Scar and Mina grabbed my arms to hold me back as she stormed up to me.  
_

___"Amy, don't."  
_

___I tried to listen to him, but Paige continued to yell directly into my face. She was so close that I could feel her breath brush against my skin.  
_

___"..." I held my tongue and only stared at her. _Lucrecia and Alina stood off to the side as they watched us. I guessed my mom still had the notion 'It's not our problem, let them work it out' in her mind.  


_"Why don't you say anything now? You sure had a lot to yell at me about when we were trying on dresses!" Paige questioned me.  
_

_I gripped my fist and stepped to her as Scar continued to hold onto me. "You're pushing it-"  
_

_Doctor Loreen stepped in between us before either one of us could do any harm to each other. "I think it's time for 'Ty' to have some visitors, but one at a time, please. He's still asleep and in a critical state, so we don't want to have too many in at once."  
_

_"Me!" Myself and Paige both yelled at once. We glared at once another.  
_

_She looked at us both and sighed with an unsure look on her face. The decision is a bit difficult for her to handle. "Since... Princess Amelia and friends came to me first about the situation about 'Ty' almost a month ago, the logical choice would be to pick her to go first. And then you, Princess Paige. I'm sorry."  
_

_I felt my heartbeat quicken for a few seconds. "Yes!" Scar's hand let me go, and I looked back at him.  
_

_"Go to him... and remember what I said."  
_

_I smiled and nodded. "I will."  
_

_"Oh, typical! Let the one who started all this see him first!" Paige stormed out of waiting room and down the hall. Mariah and Abby went after her while the rest of us stayed behind.  
_

_"Paige, wait up!"  
_

_"Slow down!"  
_

_I payed no attention to her remark asDoctor Loreen directed me towards his room while Scar, Rosy, Scourge, and the rest watched after me, but for some reason, I couldn't get it out of my mind. As I walked to the door to enter Sonic's room, I could feel Darren's eyes as they stared me down like he was looking right through me._

_ Full of hate, anger, and... malevolence. The very sight of his venomous eyes made me shudder in the dress I was wearing.  
_

_But I didn't care... All I cared about at that time was... Sonic...  
_

**xx0X0X0X0xx**

Paige's voice rings inside my head. 'Oh, typical! Let the one who started all this see him first!'

_Aaagh! I'm sorry! I'm s-so... sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen... not like this. Not now when we've come so far.  
_

_I didn't know you were standing outside the door listening in on us, Sonic! If I'd know that, then-_

"No... It's too late... what's done is done."

_I can't change a thing... the only thing I can't do now is wait and believe you'll get through this! I hope we all will.  
_

I gently shake my head as I push myself to sit in the chair that sits beside the bed. I only look down at my lap as my ears and head lower in shame. For a while, I listen to the monitor beeping in silence and the sound of a whoosh from another medical machine connected to him.

"It's all my fault.. now he's in a coma because of me..." My head finally looks up to see him still laying in the bed with the equipment doing everything for him that he needed to stay alive. I couldn't help those guilty thoughts from penetrating my head again.

I bites my bottom lip as my eyes begin to water again. My eyes are already red and puffy from earlier, so this is only making it worse.

_How I can still be crying so much? I should be cried out by now..._

As tears pour out from my eyes, I rest my head on the edge of the bed for comfort. My hand reaches to take his unmoving hand into mine.

"You can't die on me! You just can't! We've come too far, you were starting to remember us, and... you can't forget me after all we've been through! You can't die! If y-you do then... then... I'll hate myself for the of my life for letting this happen!"

_Just let it die_  
_ With no goodbyes_  
_ Details don't matter_  
_ We both paid the price_  
_ Tears in my eyes_  
_ You know sometimes_  
_ It'd be like that baby_

"Please wake up and get better! Remember everyone.. Remember me!" My voice breaks as I start to cough from the lack of oxygen from talking and crying so much. "I love you so much! You can't just leave me like this! If you leave me then you don't **love** me!"

As I sit there crying and shaking on the edge of his bed, he seemingly stirs in his coma like state. This slight movement raises my alarm. My head darts up to see him making a sour face.

"Wha..?"

_Why is he looking like that?__ Is it because of what I said?  
_

_Could he possibly hear-  
_

The door leading into the room opens without a warning. "Are you alright?" Doctor Loreen walks into the room and stands next to me to rub her hands on my back in a soothing motion.

"Yeah.. I'm holding on."

"That's good. I'm much more at ease at seeing you doing that." The doctor said at first.

I smile back and wipe my eyes of the tears and sit up straight. "Hey, ummm... can I ask you a question."

"Sure." Doctor Loreen agrees as she checks on Sonic's vital signs as I watch her do so.

"Is is possible for him to hear what I'm saying and maybe.. somehow.. respond to it?"

She stops what she's doing to think for a minute or two before answering. "Mmm.. it could be a sign that he's unconsciously aware of voices around him, but unable to respond. That's a good sign."

"It is?" I ask with my tone full of hope.

She smiled. "Yes, it seems hearing you talk to him the way you did may have uncovered that possibility!"

I feel a blush on my cheeks. "Y-you heard me?"

"E-every word." She confesses to me. "Sorry to listen in on you."

"No, it's fine.. I admit, I was talking a bit loud.." I stand up just as the door leading into the room opens again. My sister and Scourge are standing there.

"Is it alright, if we come in too?" Rosy asks quietly.

"Yes, it would be alright. Afterall, I'm in here too." Doctor Loreen allows it. The two of them walk inside and stand next to me as we all look over Sonic's hospital bed.

Scourge steps away from Rosy to get a bit closer to run his hands through his brother's hair. "Just when I thought you were going to be alright and everything would turn out good... and this happened.." Looking at Sonic, I could see his face slightly change again. That sour face like I had seen before when I was seemingly talking to him.

My sister and I see the pain in his eyes. "Scourge? Are you-"

"I'm fine." He quickly answers her before turning his back to us to hide a few tears running down his face. We hear him breath in before turning back to us.

"We should go home now."

"But-" I start to object.

"Come on, sis. We should go home and rest." Rosy leads me toward the door. "You know you need it."

I reluntectly nod my head and follow her. "Okay.."

Doctor Loreen smiles at the three of us. "I'll make sure to keep a close watch on him tonight, so don't worry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

_Goodnight.. Sonic.  
_

_Please wake up... soon.  
_

**Later, we** **all go back home with heavy weights on our shoulders. Unfortunately, Mrs. and Mr. Wolfman follow us home and propose an inappropriate suggestion to me and my mother.  
**

**That if 'Ty' or Sonic doesn't wake up in time for the wedding on July 25, I will still have to marry Darren no matter what. And if he does wake up, he has to remember me and the rest of the family for the wedding to be canceled.**

** I couldn't believe it. I wanted to tear them apart for even suggesting that to me and the rest of us! My mother couldn't believe it and tell us all to leave the room, so she can speak to them herself in private. Without her knowing it, or so we thought, we listen in.  
**

**She agreed to their request, BUT say if he does wake up and retain his past memory of us and everyone else, the wedding would be off. I literally wanted to run up to her and hug her so tight, but I couldn't because she was still talking to them. The others felt the same way as me. However, there is that one person who destested it. Darren stands off to the side by himself, and as I look his way, he glares at me before going up stairs probably heading to his own room.  
**

**I don't pay him any mind whatsoever. I turn back to my sister and friends just as Adda and Razor come running down the stairs. Obviously, they are worried why we'd come back home so late. Scourge and Rosy took them upstairs to explain, just as Paige's family and friends enter in through the front door. **

**I find out from Mariah and Abby that she decided to stay the night with him. The thought of that makes me a bit worried. I immediatly leave to go up to my room for the rest of the night by myself. I lock my door so that no one can come in. Not even Darren. Now that Sonic is supposedly out of the picture, I just know he would try to come onto me.  
**

**That is not happening. I walk into my closet and pull out the box I'd been hiding there for almost a year. I begin to pull out the things that reminded me of him. The koala bear, pictures, the pearl necklace...  
**

I hold them all close to me as I fight the tears from coming again. In my mind, I reach some sort of resolve.

"Whatever it takes.. no matter what. He will wake up and remember me!"

* * *

**From then on, I make sure to visit Sonic everyday in his hospital bed. On my visits, Doctor Loreen encourages me to bring certain items along with me to somehow feel connected to him again and just in case he wakes up from his coma. I do bring some items, such as the koala bear and sit it by the window next to his bed. My usual spot in the room is the same chair I sat in on the first night he was brought into the clinic.  
**

**Paige visits him as often as she can also, and at times, we run into each other. None of us say anything, but go our separate ways. I don't want to speak to her anyway.  
**

** For while, Sonic remains in his deep sleep with doctors still looking over him. One day, however, that changes. He actually wakes up while, I was talking to him...  
**

"Sonic.. I really wish you would wake up. Everyone at the house misses you. I miss you, Echo, Coral, Adda, and-"

"Gghh..." Suddenly escapes his mouth.

I jump up from my seat and rush over him. "Sonic? Sonic? Are you waking up? Please! I-"

Slowly, his eyes open to show its dark green color. He groans and is a little bit shocked to see me standing above him. He slightly lifts up his head. "Who are you? Where am I?"

My heart drops.

"W-what's your name?" I ask shakily.

He eyes her strangely. "Ty. Who are you?"

I don't answer him. My body grows still and uneasy. My ears nor my heart couldn't believe what he had just asked me.

_How does he not know my name? How can this-_

The next thing he asked me sent me over the edge. "Where's Paige?"******  
**

"P-paige?" I shake my head as slide down to the floor.

_How can he remember her and not me?_

_How?  
_

_Why?  
_

"Are you alright?" I hear him ask me, but I ignore it.

_NO! I'M NOT ALRIGHT! _

_BECAUSE YOU DON'T-  
_

_REMEMBER ME!  
_

**The doctors must have heard me crying, because in the next few seconds, the door slams open. I see them running toward me and Sonic on the bed. Doctor Loreen picks me up and takes me outside while others attend to him. Outside, she holds me close to her and starts to speak to me.**

**She encourages me to continue to visit him and telling me that it's only a temporary memory loss. That it would return to him eventually along with the rest of his memory that he'd lost, if I come to talk to him and see him a lot... reminding him. It was important for me not to seem upset in front of him, because it would just cause him confusion.**

**And that's what I promised myself.. I would pretend like I was fine... the next time I see him. In my heart, I just want to reach out and tell him everything he doesn't remember, but I couldn't.  
**

_Now everytime I see you_  
_ I pretend I'm fine_  
_ When I wanna reach out to you_  
_ But I turn and I walk and I let it ride_  
_ Baby I must confess_  
_ We were bigger than anything_  
_ Remember us at our best _  
_ And don't forget about_

**Now, that he's awake and moving on his own somewhat, my number of visits increase. He remains in the hospital, so the doctor's can keep an eye on him and his condition, and he's told what's happened to him. But not everything.  
**

** Paige's visits increased as well, when she found out that he asked for her. I didn't let it bother me. I keep on visiting him even if he doesn't seem to remember me at first. Afterall, what more can I do?  
**

**I want him to remember me and him so bad. To remember the love we shared, the nights... just everything! I just... want it to all come back to him, so we can be a happy family like we were supposed to be. Sonic always be in my heart no matter what, but...  
**

**Why is Paige the only girl in his heart and not me? **

**Why has he forgotten me... again?  
**

_Late nights, playin' in the dark_  
_And wakin' up inside my arms_  
_Boy, you'll always be in my heart and_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You still want it_  
_So don't forget about us_

**When my visits end, I return to my home to face everyone. It's the same thing everytime.  
**

**"Nothing knew. He doesn't remember any of us. Only Paige and her family." They all look at me with looks of disappointment. I feel the same way and just head to my room until I decide to visit him again.  
**

**For some stupid reason, he only remembers them. Why them? Why not us? His real family...  
**

_I'm just speaking from experience_  
_Nothing can compare to your first true love_  
_So I hope this will remind you_  
_When it's for real, it's forever_  
_So don't forget about us_

**Paige's mood seems to be better than mine, because when she comes home from her visit with him, she always has this big smile on her face and a story to tell. I just leave the room and go back up to my room to tend to Echo and Coral or just lay on my bed feeling depressed.  
**

**He still only remembers her and not me? I'm supposed to mean more to him than her, but right now... I'm not. **

**At least for now. At least.. that's what I hope.  
**

_Oh they say_  
_That you're in a new relationship_  
_But we both know_  
_Nothing comes close to_  
_What we had, it perseveres_  
_That we both can't forget it_  
_How good we used to get it_

**On one day particular day, on my way to pay him a visit, I happen to arrive on a time that Paige had chosen. I silently opened the door to listen in...  
**

"That girl is no one, Ty." I hear her tell him. I assume she means me. I'm, of course, correct.

"But if she's no one, then why does she visit me everyday and almost cry when she talks to me?" He questions her.

Paige doesn't answer for a few seconds. "W-well, she just a volunteer who comes in to sit and watch over patients!" She lies.

"R-really? She doesn't seem like it."

"Then who does she seem like to you?"

He sighs. "Like someone who supposed to be really important to me.. I think. I mean, that's what my heart is telling me. But my mind is a total blank as for who she **really** is to me."

"Trust me, Ty. She's a nobody! I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"I... guess so." His voice sounds a bit unsure in saying it.

Paige giggles softly. "That's good to hear coming from you, Ty." She says his name hard as if she knows that someone's listening to them.

**Outside the door, I lean against the wall in deep thought once again. I can't let what she tells him get to me. We both know the truth, and I will be the one to make sure he knows it!  
**

_There's only one me and you_  
_And how we used to shine_  
_No matter what you go through_  
_We are one, that's a fact_  
_That you can't deny_  
_So baby we just can't let_  
_The fire pass us by_  
_Forever we'd both regret_  
_So don't forget about_

**Paige is still visiting him and putting thoughts denying me and him into his head. She's deliberately tricking him into thinking I'm some nobody. I'm starting to think he almost believes a word she says about me. But as that thought starts to enter my head, I push it away and remember one thing:  
**

**"Whatever it takes... no matter what... He will wake up and remember me!"**

_And if she's got your head all messed up now_  
_ That's the trickery_  
_ She'll wanna have like you know how this lovin' used to be_  
_ I bet she can't do like me_  
_ She'll never be MC_

_Baby don't you, don't you forget about us_

**I begin to wonder why Paige would lie to him about me when he clearly thinks differently than her about me. Then I think about it and come up with a correct answer to this. She in loves him just like I am. **

**She met him under weird circumstances like I did, and... fell in love with him in the process. What girl wouldn't? She's known him for nearly a year and now all these things have happened to pull them apart.**

** Me!**

** She feels threatened and the need to keep a tight hold on, because she cares about him.  
**

**I understand her feelings and all, but.. she NOT taking him away from me.**

**Not if I have something to say about it...  
**

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_  
_No baby, no baby, no baby no_  
_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

**The day of the wedding is fast approaching causing all of us to worry deeply. The reason for that is because, Sonic recently slipped back into his coma a few days ago and has remained that way since then. I cry as I look over his still body and resume talking to him the same way I had when he was in the coma before.**_  
_

**I still have the hope he will wake up again with his memory fully restored this time!**_  
_

**He just has to.. or Darren will win...  
**

* * *

******[.Puwait Medical Clinic.]**

**Weeks later - Around 8:15 p.m...  
**

**So much time has passed now, and it's the day before the wedding, July 24th. I make sure to sneak away from the house to get away from the chaos going on at my house and around the island. Along with me, I take along the pearl necklace as I remembered its mysterious powers that its displayed before...  
**

_Maybe it could do something for Sonic._

_I can only hope now.  
_

I think mentally as I stop right outside of his hospital door. I'm wearing another simple white dress, because it's the last dress he'd seen me wear before he passed out. I smile and squeeze it in the palm of my hand before pushing the door open. To my surprise, he already has a visitor.

"Nicole?"**  
**

My eyes narrow at her standing over his bed and close to his IV bag. To the sound of my voice, she drops something on the floor and quickly picks it up to slip it into her purse.

_I could have sworn that looked like a needle she dropped, but..._

_She wouldn't do something like that would she-  
_

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?" Nicole questions me.

I shake my head. "Don't try to turn this all on me! What are you doing here?"

"I-I just came to see how he was doing." She stammers as she starts to inch her way out of the room. My eyes stay on her until her figure completely disappears behind the hospital door.

_What in the world made her want to come see him?_

I shake the question away and walks toward the bed. Sonic is still, once again, in his deep coma. My hands run across the bed and over his legs.

"Sonic.. are you still there?"

"..." No answer, but I see his face kind of move to the sound of my voice.

_So he's doing that again..._

I sigh and stand next to him. I gently stroke the side of his face. "I need you now more than ever... Sonic, please wake up again... and remember me. Everyone!"

"..."

Tears well up in my eyes, and they drop onto his hospital blanket. "P-please! Just..." I wipe my eyes and pull out the pearl necklace to hold it up above him. It glows a light-yellow, luminescent color.

_It feels so warm, but-_

_Can this necklace really help me..?_

_Save Sonic from this?  
_

Carefully, I lay it across his chest. I then lay my head there and hug his body as I can no longer hold the tears from flooding onto him.

"Please, Sonic! Wake up! I need you to wake up! I'll have to marry Darren, if you don't-" I choke for a second. "I don't want to! I hate him so much! He used to beat me, call me names, and r-rape me.. please don't let me have to marry someone like that! All you have to do is wake up and remember me! Simple as that!"

"..." Nothing, but his face shows an angry sort of expression.

I cry out even more as I move closer to his face to peer down at him.

"Please just wake up for me! I thought you loved me, you said you did, so why don't you wake up? You're stronger than all of this! You've proved it so many times. You said you would come back for me! But... Darren will soon have me... and you wont."

"..." It looks like he's frowning this time, but I still get no other type of response.

"Please... tomorrow is the day... the day you disappeared from my life for so long.. and the same day I'll have to marry Darren. He'll be called the father of Echo and Coral! I don't want that, and they don't either! So please wake up for us! I can't sound any more pleading than I already am... I'm so tired."

"..." A look of disapproval on his face now.

"Sonic... I **love** you so much... I just want you to wake up, so we can be that big happy family we were supposed to be until... I want to feel you hug me... and so much more. To hear you say you love me, kiss me, touch me, make love to me... so please..." My hand lay on top of the pearl necklace just a soft light peeks out through my fingers. I move my face over his and gently. One last tear streams down my face and lands on his cheek.

"Wake up, Sonic.. wake up." My lips slowly part from his...

Darren storms through the hospital door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"W-what? Darren, what are you-"

I hear the door lock. My head looks up from the bed to see him walking his way towards me to pull me from the bed and slamming me into the wall. My body falls limp to the floor. The wind is knocked out of me. I'm surprised no one heard the noise he just caused.

"Aah!"

He kneels down before me to roughly grab my chin. "What the **fuck** do you think you're doing kissing him?"

I can hardly answer him, because my head is spinning. So he grabs me again to pick me up and slam me against the wall again, but this time he holds me up.

"I'm your soon to be husband, you cheating bitch!"

"What.. are you talking about? He's not dead!"

He smirks evilly before dropping me to the floor. "Not yet, but he's as good as dead."

My eyes widen as my tears mix with my blood as it runs from my head wound. I look to see him walking towards Sonic bed over to his IV bag. In a few seconds, he turns around.

"What did you just do?"

"Hehe.. finishing something, a certain someone didn't!"

_Nicole..._

_Oh no!  
_

"Please.. Sonic, help-"

Suddenly, his foot kicks me in the stomach as more blood escapes my mouth. "Sonic can't do shit! Didn't I tell you that! He's fucking good as dead!" He continues to kick me and stops when he hears me starting to violently cough.

"No..." The agonizing pain overtakes me and just as I start to pass out, we both hear an alarming sound beeping sound.

_What's that-_

_Something is wrong with him._

On the bed, Sonic begins to move around on the bed in an uneven motion. The machine that's hooked up to him start to beep out of control. I slowly look up to Darren's face to see him smiling before looking back down to me. He picks me up by the arm and drags me to the bathroom that's conveniently located in the room with us.

"Clean yourself up and be quick about it!" He pushes me toward the sink and slams the door. Outside, I can hear him opening the door and yelling for doctors and nurses to come and help, because of the alarm going on in the room. Quickly, I hear the noise of them rushing into the room and yelling orders.

I cry even harder when I hear. "We're losing him!"

"This looks bad."

Looking into the mirror blood drips from my head and into the sink. "I look a mess, but-"

_I have to be beside him!_

_Maybe he'll pull through if he feels me next to him...  
_

I quickly throw the water on myself and wipe the water away with a paper towel. I slam open the bathroom door to see the Doctor Loreen, other doctors, and nurses quickly working on Sonic as the beeping gets louder and louder.

"No.. Sonic!"

I push my way through the doctors and nurses as they move back to let me through. Behind me, Darren leans on the wall with a smirk on his face.

I'm finally able to reach him I grab his hand and squeeze it tight. "NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, REMEMBER? OUR LOVE IS BIGGER THAN THIS! YOU CAN'T JUST-"

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_  
_No baby, no baby, no baby no_  
_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

In his hands, I can feel his life slipping away from my grip making myself cry even more. "Don't leave me again! Don't leave me! Remember what I said... I'll hate you... so just please... don't-"

***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* He flatlines.  
**

"NO!" Doctor Loreen, along with other staff, have to pull me from the bed. I didn't want to let go. I didn't it!

_He can't be gone! _

_He can't be! He was just fine, until-_

"I'm sorry, Princess Amelia, but there's nothing more we can do!" One of the nurses say to me.

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT!"

I feel Darren grab my arm and pull me towards the door. "What are you doing?"

"We're going home! You need to calm down and rest."

"But-"

"Now!"

Doctor Loreen tries to stop us. "Hold on, just a minute-"

Darren gives her a cold stare. "Fuck off!" He drags me on out of the door leaving Doctor Loreen in a confused state of mind.

**Back at home...**

**Everyone rushes to me, because I looked like I'd been crying a lot. Thankfully, for Darren, they don't notice the bruise on my head. I blurt out the news to them all. I don't add my assumptions about Darren and Nicole's fault in this.  
**

**Afterall, where is the proof?**

**They all have the same reaction as I did. Scourge, Manic, and Robbie couldn't even speak. They had to leave the house. I don't blame them. I wanted to leave too. Paige and her family start crying and even leave to go up to the rooms or outside to get some air. Luckily, the kids were asleep, so they didn't even hear a word I said.  
**

** Mrs. Wolfman and the other Elders who happened to be there, didn't even bat an eye as to what I just said...  
**

"The wedding's still on for tomorrow, right?"

**I craved to jump on all of them as soon as they asked that, but I was too hurt to even move or break away from Darren's grasp.**

"Come on, Amy. You need some rest after all of this." He tells me in a harsh tone.

My mother only looks at him. "..."

Darren looks her way. "She's in an emotional state right now. I'll put her to bed."

"Alright.." A few tears were running down my mother's face as she turned away from us to hide them.

Rosy and the ones who didn't run out of the house stare after us as we head up the stairs.

_Why didn't we tell my mother** everything**?_

** He drags me to my room and shuts the door. From there he...  
**

* * *

**[.Back at the Clinic.]  
**

**(Normal POV)_  
_**

"That Darren... is quite a character.. She's marrying **that**?"

Doctor Loreen sighs sadly and turns away from the door. "How could this have happened the day before? Hmm... Mark the time of death at 8:45 p.m. Begin the process of unhooking him from the machines."

**The nurses nod and start to walk over towards the bed to do as they were told. When suddenly...**

_When it's for real, it's forever_  
_ So don't forget about us_

"Amy... Ames... Ames..."

Doctor Loreen and the rest of the nurses in the room jump at the sound of the voice. They all look at one another in complete shock and astonishment.

"Is it possible?" One of them ask aloud. "He's supposed to be dead, isn't he?"

The heart monitor starts to beep steadily and slowly increases raising the state of amazement in the room. On his chest lays the pearl necklace as it glows a brilliant color. For a second, the light blinds everyone in the room until his hand slowly moves up from the bed and lays on his chest to hold it.

"Mmm..."

"No way..."

On the bed, he slowly opens his eyes and begins to breath on his own. Doctor Loreen walks toward the bed to look at the monitor. Slowly, his heart rate is returning to normal. His vital signs and breathing as well are returning to as they should be.

"I... remember... everything."

Doctor Loreen turns to her team of nurses. "Hurry up and go get Princess Amelia and-"

"Wait..." Sonic's hand reaches up to stop her.

"W-what?"

"Not yet.. I wanna wait.."

"Why?"

"Because-"

* * *

******The next day - July 25th...**

**[.Amy's Room.]**

**She's already been dressed in her wedding gown, her hair down, . Now it's only her make-up that needs to be done. Luckily, she lets no one see her actual face, because... it's all bruised. She had a hard time getting into her wedding gown on the count of the bruises and marks around her body. **

**Doing her make-up is no different...  
**

Amy lightly applies the make-up needed to cover the wounds on her face. It stings a whole lot, but she works through it as tears run down her face.

_Darren did this to me..._

_He... kicked me... hit me... slapped me... even raped me again.  
_

_I-I... give up...  
_

_Sonic's gone...  
_

Walking in on her is Lily, she looking a bit startled. "A-Amy?" She runs up to the vanity to pull Amy's face toward her own. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing... I just... it's nothing Lily."

"Nothing, just look at your face!" She whines.

Amy only sighs and turns back to the mirror to continue putting her make-up on. "It's not like you can do anything about it."

"But-"

"Just drop it, Lily. I'll be fine... but I appreciate your concern.."

Lily holds her head. "Okay..." She leaves, but stops for a second. "I... sorry things turned out this way."

"Yeah, me too.."

**A bit later...**

**[.Out on the Beach.]**

**The beach is decorated in lavish flowers and decorations. There are hundreds of chairs lined up on the right and left side and a long red carpet rolled out leading to the altar built by the Queen's servants. The news had spread about what happened to 'Ty' or Sonic, and they all shocked to know that the wedding wasn't even called off.**

**Most wanted to stay home, but others wanted to come. There are still a few people who believe in Darren, and those that don't. However, they all had to come anyway, because of Amy. They feel bad for her and want to be there for her.  
**

** Rosy, Melody, Chanel, Cream, Zero, and Becky are standing on the right side as the bridemaids. In her arms are Ace and Iris. Chanel is holding Echo and Coral...  
**

"I can't believe this.." Rosy says to herself as she rocks her kids back and forth.

Chanel shakes her head. "Me either... I feel so bad..."

"..." Melody, Cream, Zero, and Becky remain silent.

**Next to Darren, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Tails, and Flash are standing as the groomsmen. Behind them, Scar is standing in the back with his eyes closed...  
**

"Man, this is bullshit!" Scourge curses to himself.

Manic scoffs. "You're telling me! I wanna get the hell outta this suit and-"**  
**

"Shhh!" Darren scolds them. "

"Why you dirty little-" Manic nearly charges toward him until his brothers hold him back.

"No, bro! Not now..." Scourge tells him.

Manic growls angrily. "Then when? When can we get him back for what he did?"

Robbie grimances. "I don't even know if we will..."

Tails and Flash shake their heads and continue to wait for the moment that would ultimately come.

**They are all waiting for the bride. In a few seconds, music begins to play and Adda, Aleena, Jill, and Lill are seen walking down the carpet throwing flowers in their pretty white dresses. They were all chosen as the flower girls.  
**

** Lucrecia is seen leading her down the red, velvet aisle and leaves her next to Darren who takes Amy roughly by the arm and turns her to stand straight ahead. Her mother takes her seat next to Queen Alina, her husband, daughter, and friends.  
**

**Now, that everyone has arrived, the priest carrying out the marriage walks in front of Amy and Darren to the small podium covered with flowers and other decorations. He's dressed in the traditional garb and holding the ancient book he would read from...  
**

"We are all gathered here on this special day, July 25th, to unite these two young people in holy matrimony. Princess Amelia and Sir Darren!" The priest said with a smile on his face as he look out upon the quiet audience. Most of them seemed happy, but the others were not as much. Mina, Razor, and Bliss look unhappy and unsettled. Behind them are Nicole and her posse, the Voluptuous Vixens in all their ill glory.

The black and white lynx smiles to herself. "This is gonna be good."

In front of them, Bliss turns to glare back at her. "What did you say?"

"I said what I wanted say. Now, mind your own business and turn around!" Nicole says back to her.

Bliss nearly jumps over her seats to get at the girl, but Mina grabs her. "No, it's not worth it!"

Nicole only rolls her eyes and go back to talking with her nearby friends. "Whatever."

Paige and her family sit in the front row on Amy's side. They have blank faces and look like they rather not be there at all.

With a confused look, the priest then sets his eyes upon Amy and Darren along with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. She holds her down as her veil covers her face. Underneath, tears run down her face as she struggles to keep from breaking down.

He clears his throat. "Uuummm... r-right! Now before I continue, if there is anyone who thinks should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace!" In the audience, Chanel holds up both her hands and waves the around. Rosy and Melody quickly stop her and shake their heads. Not only her, the rest of them feel like they should say something, but what could they say?"

Amy's body shakes. "Please..."

"Shut up.." Darren whispers harshly to her as she balls her fists.

There is nothing else said. Mrs. Wolfman, Mr. Wolfman, and the rest of the Elders have smiles on their faces and are completely oblivious to what's been going on under their noses.

The priest nods. "Alright, now by the-"

**"HOLD ON A DAMN SECOND, WOULD YA?"  
**

**Walking up the aisle now is a sight no one can believe...**

"WHAT?"

"No way!

"It can't be-"

There are many whispers and looks of shock as they watch a dark blue hedgehog dress in a regular clothing, a white tee, short, blue jeans, white Vans, and the pearl necklace hanging around his neck as he walks his way down the carpet with his eyes straight ahead. Behind him, Doctor Loreen is standing with a warm smile on her face.

"DADDY!"

"UNCLE!" Adda and Razor yell as Mina holds them back. She knows in her mind that he has something to do, and they would have time for that later.

_He's alive... really alive..._

_I can't believe it.  
_

Chanel screams. "Sonic! He's not dead anymore!" In her arms, Echo and Coral start to cause a fuss as they see him coming their way.

"Aagh! Calm down, you two!"

Amy lifts her head up and gasps loudly at sight of the male coming her way. "S-Sonic? It's really-"

"What the fuck?" Darren curses as he lets her arm go with a scared look on his face.

_How in the hell?_

Paige watches Sonic walk on by and straight up to Amy on the alter. "Ty?"

"Hey!" Mrs. Wolfman stands up from her seat to point at him. Sonic looks back to roll his eyes. "You can't do that, sonny!"

Rosy growls and yells at her. "SIT YOUR OLD, CRUSTY ASS DOWN, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

Mrs. Wolfman and the rest of the Elders gasp at her outburst. "Lucrecia!"

Her mother looks back at the Elders and glares at them. "Didn't you hear my daughter? Sit your **asses** down now! Your QUEEN is telling you this now!"

Almost in total disbelief, the old woman slumps down in her seat. Sonic finally makes it up to the altar just as Darren moves farther and farther away from him.

"Oh, hey, Darren!" Sonic says upon seeing him and before taking Amy by her hands and lifting her veil.

He looks directly into her face with a soft look. "Amy? Looks like I was almost going to be late! Good thing, the doc hooked me up with these clothes and got me down here, huh?"

"Ty?" She questions as he gently strokes her face with his thumb.

"Ty? Who's that? My name's Sonic, remember?"

The orange and brown hedgehog steps back in pure fear and ends up bumping into someone. Scar smiles down at him and holds a knife to his back.

"Don't you move."

Darren feels the pointy end of the knife slice against his skin making him cry out in pain, but he keeps his place right where Scar wants him.

Sonic smiles with amusement and turns his attention back on Amy who has many tears running down her face. She pushes her body onto his own and hugs him tightly with the fear of it all being some dream.

"You finally remember me? After all this time? You remember?" She asks painfully. "Tell me that you do! Please!"

"Of course I do... you're one of them **most** important girls in my life! I love you too much to let some amnesia take me away from you. I'm sorry I took so long to remember you. I'm so-"

He has no time to finish as she reaches up on her tippy toes to plant a wet kiss on his lips. With a smile forming on his face, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. His tongue enters her mouth just as she lets out a low moan. The heat steadily rises between the two, and they nearly forget that everyone is watching.

"YES!" Surprisingly, Bliss squeals out from the audience. "THAT'S MY GIRL!"

"YEEEEAAAAH! GET SOME! GET SOME-" A male hollers out.

"Don't yell that! That sounds all pervy!" A female friend tells him.

Her friend nods his head. "Well, ahow about this: YEAAAAHHH, KISS HER! KISS HER!"

"You idiot..."

"WHOOOOO! ALRIGHT NOW!" Someone else yells.

"YAAAAAY!"

"HE'S FINALLY BACK!"

More and more people share their embarrassing opinions. Paige can't make herself sit there and watch this go on in front of her, so she gets up and runs away without anyone seeing her.

Sonic and Amy stop their kiss as she blushes brightly and looks up to him. "I love you.

"I love you too."

Her frail arms hug around his body once again, and she feels him hug her right back. The touch is so warm, so loving, so caring.. it's seemingly putting her to sleep.

"I'm so happy right now..."

"Hehe.. me too..."

**He lifts his head and hugs her tightly and hears her breath in sharply as if his touch is hurting her...  
**

"What the-" In his arms, he feels her body goes limp. Looking into her face, it seem she's passed out. He smiles and turns to see his brothers and friends standing there.

"Hey, long time no see! Robbie, Flash, Kuroi, didn't expect you three to come all the way out here for me!"

Flash and Kuroi give him a thumbs up. "Of course! Good to see you're not lying in your grave right now!"

"Bro.." Scourge smiles and shakes his head. "So you remember?"

"Every single thing." Sonic says with a tired voice. "Been through a lot of shit, huh?" Just as he speaks, Chanel walks up to him holding Echo and Coral.

"There's my two twins. Daddy's been gone for a while, but he's back now, you hear?" He kisses them both on the forehead and hugs them with much love behind it.

"Da Da! Da Da!" The two little ones say at once. Everyone in the audience awe and smile at hearing that. The mood has definitely changed from uncomfortable and depressed atmosphere to a joyous one as they all stand up to clap and cheer for the event that just occurred.

"Thank GOD! Now we can take care of Darren's lying ass!" Robbie says with his voice full of excitement. "And accomplice!"

In the audience, Nicole slowly rises from her seat and prepares to make a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bliss blocks her path. She raises up her hand which gives off a greenish, brown aura. Around her body, her hair starts to flout menacingly.

Nicole shakes her head. "N-no where!"

"That's what I thought! Don't worry, Sonic! I GOT HER!" Bliss yells to him with everyone watching in confusion.

Sonic nods with a smirk and looks toward Darren with a his terrified face. His eyes narrow and pierce through the hedgehog's as he holds Amy and his kids close.

"You're fucking good as dead."

* * *

**End!~**

**[Song: Don't Forget About Us - Mariah Carey]  
**

**You were all waiting a LONG time for that, right? Lol, xD  
**

**Anyway, I wanted to give you all a quick update before school starts. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try my best.  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Sensual Healing

**A/N: Ha, I managed to finish this chapter before school tomorrow! Aren't you proud me of me? (Well, at least I am) ^ ^  
**

**Anyway, read on...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Eleven: Sensual Healing  
**

* * *

**(Amy P.O.V.)  
**

_Was that all a dream? A simple figment of my imagination... But it all seemed to real! Sonic.. I could see his strong figure walking toward me, his arms wrapping around me, his lips gently touching onto my so softly that literally melted and became weak in the knees!  
_

_I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him walking toward Darren and I. Neither could anyone else for that matter! I... we all thought he was dead! He flat lined at the hospital. He was supposed to die just like when he was forced off of the cliff that year ago today. But... for some reason... he survived it. I was so happy, I felt my heart drop completely. But still even remembering all of this...  
_

_Could it have really happened. Was I just having a fantastic dream that Sonic would magically come back and save me from the nightmare of having to marry Darren?  
_

_No...  
_

_It couldn't have been a dream. He seemed, looked, felt, smelled so real to me! I can still hear his voice.  
_

_Sonic's comforting face looked directly into her face with a soft look. "Amy? Looks like I was almost going to be late! Good thing, the doc hooked me up with these clothes and got me down here, huh?"_

_"Ty?" I remember asking him as he gently stroked my face with his thumb.  
_

_He smiled and shook his head as the name I called him. "Ty? Who's that? My name's Sonic, remember?" I felt the sting of hot tears running down my face. My emotions were going out of my control. I could hardly breathe!  
_

_"You finally remember me? After all this time? You remember?" I asked painfully. I was still unsure of what I was hearing and just had to hear him say it. I needed him to so desperately._

_ "Tell me that you do! Please!"_

_"Of course I do... you're one of them **most** important girls in my life! I love you too much to let some amnesia take me away from you. I'm sorry I took so long to remember you. I'm so-" I couldn't take it anymore.  
_

_My body, my heart.. I just had to kiss his alluring lips again, but this time I knew that all of him was back home... once again. As soon as our lips touch, I felt alarms going off deep in my body. It was a sensual feeling that ignited fireworks or sparks so great that it could make the whole world stand still.  
_

_Yes.. that's what it felt like. The whole world slowed down as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Before I knew it, I began letting out soft little moans as our tongues moved and danced together just as we had before, but this time the feeling was even greater. We nearly forgot everyone was watching in the background. We were in tuned with each others feelings, body, and touch only...  
_

_But it couldn't be helped! He was warm. He was soft. He was real. He was Sonic again. It was all too much for my mind to take it all at once, so... I think I fainted. Wow, how embarrassing, but-  
_

_Everyone was still screaming... cheering... I can still hear their voices ringing in my ears so clearly as I lost consciousness and fell into Sonic's arms.  
_

_I could hear Adda and Razor as they screamed 'Uncle!' and 'Daddy!' from the audience with Mina yelling at the to calm down a bit. Rosy and the girls were jumping up and down in excitement and joy. In the audience, I think I heard Bliss say something about Nicole, but I can't remember.  
_

_I believe Chanel brought us Echo and Coral. I heard their tiny, soft voices so close to me as I slipped into a deep sleep. Darren was muttering to himself over and over. It think he ran into Scar as he tried to escape, but he didn't make it so far. Scourge, Manic, and the rest of the guys were elated as well. Who wouldn't be after all?  
_

_They were all as happy as I was, but no one was happier than me, Echo, and Coral. Not even close...  
_

_It was the best thing that could possibly happen. And that is-  
_

_HE FINALLY REMEMBERED! HE CAME JUST IN TIME FOR THE WEDDING TO BE STOPPED! BUT-  
_

_SO WHY? WHY WHY? WHY? I KEEP ASKING MYSELF THIS IN MY HEAD!  
_

_Why does it all seem like a dream..?  
_

_Could I have dreamed all of that up on the day before the wedding in hopes of it coming true? Why does it seem like a fairytale out of a storybook when I think about?  
_

_Why?  
_

_***xXx*~XXXXXX~*xXx***  
_

_Where am I now...  
_

_Have I been asleep all this time?  
_

My eyes slowly open to see a darkly lit room that seems to look like my own. In fact, it is. It seems to be late at night too. My blurry vision finally clears as I let out soft groan and lift my arms. In my ears, I can the the shower running and hot steam leaving the bottom of the bathroom door.

"Huh?"

_Is that Darren in there?_

_I sure hope not...  
_

_I'm sure I heard and saw Scar and the others take him away, but... could that have been a dream too?  
_

I quickly realize that I'm laying in my bed under a few white sheets. Lifting them, I see I'm no longer in my wedding dress, but in a short, light-blue night-gown with thin spaghetti straps, lace trimmings, and nothing more underneath. My make up is gone. My hair back to a normal style down my back. It feels a bit strange to see myself like this.

"How did I get into this?" I quietly ask myself as I look up to a familiar sound. The shower is suddenly turned off and footsteps are heard walking inside my bathroom.

_How did I get here? Was all that happening a dream? _

I sit up in the bed as the rest of the bed sheets leave my body. My hand touches my body as I let out a hiss of pain. I carefully lift up the bottom of my nightgown to show my slim, yet thick pink legs and thighs. Purple-ish and black marks on the top of them. They lead up to my womanhood and in between my thighs.

As suddenly as my eyes land on them, painful, cruel memories feel my mind. My hands hold onto the side of my head as I try to push them away as if they never happened... but they did. It really hurts me, even now when I'm alone. Well, not completely alone.

I can still see him above me. In my house. In my room. In my bed. Hurting me over, over, and over again. Ignoring my cries for him to stop. The tears rolling down my face. The show of pain I was crying out. He wouldn't stop. He didn't care. He didn't. The scars and memories of him raping, beating me, and calling me names is forever implanted in my head.

_'You're nothing but a stupid bitch with too much mouth!'_

_'If you stop screaming and trying to hit me then maybe you would like it!'  
_

_'Sonic's dead, and he's never coming back to you, so shut the fuck up about him already!'  
_

_'You whore!'  
_

_'I've already made you mine.. even if Sonic did come back, he would never want something so filthy and disgusting like you!'  
_

"S-stop it!" I scream out at his voice inside my head. Hot tears run down my face, my legs kick back and forth, and I tremble as I try to push his menacing voice anyway.

_Darren did this to... I didn't know he could be so... evil enough to do this to me!  
_

_ I can't believe I let-_

"Wait-"

_If someone undressed me then they saw... the bruises and marks Darren put on me... _

_I wonder who? Lily, Rosy, Sonic-  
_

_No, that could have a been a dream. It felt too real, too warm, too loving to be real-  
_

A clicking sound catches my attention, and my head turns to see the bathroom door opening. My body instantly hides back under the covers preparing for whoever is walking in. To my utter surprise, it's-_  
_

"S-Sonic?"

He stands right in the bathroom door with warm, white steam coming up behind him. One white towel covers his waist to his knees as he uses another to wipe down his long, dark quills. Warm, water droplets drip from his muscular body as he looks at me strangely as I stare back at him.

His dark green eyes looking back at my light shade.

_H-he's naked! R-right in f-front of me... In one of my towels...  
_

A dark, pink blush rushes upon my cheeks as my eyes begin to water. "W-hat.. is was real? I can't believe..."

_So he was the one taking a shower and not... Darren._

_That means-  
_

_IT WASN'T A DREAM! IT WAS ALL REAL! IT REALLY HAPPENED AND NOW-  
_

More tears begin to run down my face as I struggle to keep them from showing. By the look on his face, my behavior catches his quick concern. He eyes me strangely before speaking. "Are you alright, Amy? I heard you screaming."

"Y-you're really here?"

"Huh? Of course, I'm here. I just took a quick shower while you were still passed out, and-"

He has no time to react as I jump up from the bed, and tackle him to the ground. We land on the bathroom floor as I hug him tightly as my tears drop onto his body. My cries make him gasp and look up as he rubs the back of his head. I hug tighter and tighter without caring if the pain of my bruises were stinging with heat.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

I shake my head and continue to cry. "I thought I was just dreaming, but you're really here... alive.. with me! You didn't die and leave me like I... believed!"

"W-what?" He's a bit confused by my choice of words. "A dream? No, it's wasn't a dream, Amy. It was all real. I remember you and everyone else, okay? Like I said, it would be hard to forget a girl like you!"

The blush on face turns an even deeper shade as I feel chills run through my body. The feeling is nice and mysterious. I can see him eye something behind me, and as I turn to look to see what it is, he stops me by turning my face back to his own. I bit my bottom lip.

"Yes, I remember, but.. I thought it was too good to be true!" I start to cry even more and sit up as I do. My hands move up to cover my face as I try to wipe the water away from my eyes. The feeling of finally knowing that he's back home is just too much of an emotion to handle.

_I thought it was a dream! I really did, but... it's all real?_

_Thank God...  
_

_If it wasn't, I would have-  
_

"You don't have to cry so much, Ames. I'm here with you now. To protect you. Echo and Coral too." He says to comfort me, but it only makes me cry more. His hands suddenly reach up to pull my hands from covering my face.

"Would you stop crying already? What's gotten into you?" A teasing smile forms on his face as I stare down at him.

I look away from his eyes looking up at mine. "I thought it was all a dream, and that Darren was going to hur-" I quickly shut my mouth as those words nearly escaped my lips.

"I-I mean..."

Sonic's eyes narrow up at my, and he frowns. "Darren was going to what?"

"N-nothing!" I tell him with my voice stuttering as I speak. I can tell that he's not easily convinced too as he sighs and shakes his head.

He looks me straight in the eye and rubs his hand across my cheek. "Amy, tell me what you were about to say. You don't have to worry about him hurting you ever again."

"Huh?"

"Darren and Nicole are in a_ very_ special place right now."

"THEY'RE DEAD?" I yell by mistake and my hands slap my mouth to quiet myself. "S-sorry..."

Sonic only laughs and shakes his head once again. "No, they're not dead.. yet. But me and Scar gave them their own rooms to stay in until-" He stops and seems to debate on telling me or not.

"Until what?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about. Now, getting back on my question. What were you going to say about Darren? What was he going to do to you?" He questions me again.

My eyes avert his and look to the side on the bathroom floor. "I... umm..."

_I-I can't..._

_I have to find some way to distract him...  
_

I close my eyes for a second. "Umm.. w-what else happened when I passed out?" I ask trying to divert the conversation and hold out on answering him even longer.

Sonic knows what I'm trying to do, but answers anyway. "Well, it was almost total chaos. Everyone was still cheering and all that stuff. You already know about Darren and Nicole. Rosy, Scourge, and the others were coming up to us to check on you, but I assured that you were alright and just passed out from the shock.

Your mom walked up to me and gave me a hug, surprisingly, and she said she was glad to have me back; safe and sound. Also, Abby, Calvin, Jake, Mariah, and Lacey came up to us all. They were happy I got my memory back and congratulated me too. Even Alina and Julian! I wasn't too surprised to not see a 'certain' someone with them.

Anyway, Tails and the guys said they would call up my dad to have everyone fly out here in the morning. And seeing as you weren't waking up anytime soon, I carried you back home. Echo and Coral should be asleep in their rooms right now thanks to Lily."

"And Paige?" I ask with a sting of guilt.

_I almost forgot about her, but I know he didn't. _

_She was sitting in the audience, and saw everything.  
_

_I wonder...  
_

His face changes into on of guilt as well. "She didn't want to be here anymore.. So her and her family moved out of the house and are currently staying in your mom's condo or whatever. Remember the one that Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze stayed in?"

I nod slowly. "I see.."

_So she's avoiding everyone.  
_

_That's to be expected...  
_

"Have you talked to her yet?" I ask quietly as I try to further delude myself from answering his earlier question.

Sonic gives me a dumbfounded look. "No." He simply tells me. "Amy, you're avoiding the question. I've answered all of yours and now it's time for you to answer mine."

_I knew that was coming._

_I can't tell him what Darren did to me or-  
_

_HE WOULDN'T WANT ME ANYMORE!  
_

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I just can't!"

I hastily try to get up from my position, but something immediately stops me. From below, my womanhood strokes against something hard, long, and wet as I let out a low moan from the contact. My eye shut tight, but I can tell Sonic felt it too, because he gives out a low groan as my whole face turns red. My body temperature rises and my hormones start to go haywire. The feeling is one I haven't felt for a whole year and just feeling it now... it's amazingly stronger than it had been before.

_W-what?_

_W-w-what did I do?  
_

I nearly forgot I **only** had on a night-gown, and Sonic just a towel covering his wet body. In the moment I jumped on him, his towel had fallen away from his body leaving him completely bare with me on top. The very thought of that makes me feel even hotter as I try to move, but only end up stroking it again and again.

_I can't stop!_

"A-Amy?" I hear him call my name, but I keep my eyes closed due to the embarrassment.

"W-was that what you were l-looking at before?" I manage to ask without opening my eyes. I soon open them to a see a sly smirk on his face as he looks back up at me those seducing eyes of his.

He licks his lips as both his hands grip my waist holding me in place. "Umm.. duh! Couldn't have you trying to get up from that now could I?"

I frown and close my eyes again. "Y-you jerk! I-" Unexpectedly to me, he pulls me down to him as he kisses me passionately with my breasts pushing up against his chest. His lips pull and bite at my own as my tongue pushes into his mouth. Our tongues in twine as I rub up and down his chest while his hands slide up along my back and back down again to clunch my ass. Slowly, without realizing it at first, my hips rock back and forth along his lower region making him smile and moan into my mouth. The thin straps of my gown begin to slowly all down below my breasts building up even more of the luxurious bliss we're both feeling.

_The bruises still hurt, but... the pleasure I'm feeling is even greater.  
_

_W-what am I even doing?_

_I've never been on top like this before.  
_

_It feels so good.. so good that I can't stop...  
_

As we continue, he sneakily lifts up my night-gown up and over my lower body exposing more of me. I feel the cool air in my room hit me causing me to breathe in deeply. Luckily, the heat from our bodies keeps me from getting too cold. With another famous smile of his, he pushes my hips down even further making my grinding movements a bit faster. I briefly break the kiss to let out another sensual moan. He smiles again, and pulls my lips back to his own.

_My bruises! _

_He'll see them, but-  
_

_I can't stop myself from-  
_

From below, I can feel him hardening as I grind harder and harder as our make-out session rises to its brink. We were both feeling the sexual frustration and tension between us, and before things could go any further, Sonic stops all of it. He carefully pushes me up and scoops me into his arms. With a grin on his face he walks us back into my room, and he lays me on my bed.

Laying on the bed, I stare nervously back up at him. "S-Sonic?"

He doesn't respond. On his face is a disheartened expression causing me to grow a bit concerned. "W-what's the matter?"

"..." Sonic still doesn't say anything back to me. He's only staring, and very intently I might add. His silence only furthers my worry as I begin to panic and freak out.

_He doesn't find me attractive anymore. He doesn't like what he sees... I'm no longer pretty to him..._

_Is he disgusted by me? Am I ugly? Am I-  
_

_Wait, he's-  
_

Sonic's only staring down at me with a strange and slightly angered look, and that's when it hits me. My night-gown is still pulled up and the straps pulled down to my shoulders. So that means he can see them. The bruises caused by...

_Oh no..._

I quickly move to cover myself up, but it's too late. Sonic stops me by grabbing my arms and pinning them above my head as he climbs on top of me. His hard eyes look down at my frightened ones as they start to water.

_Please.. no.._

"Amy." He finally breaks his moments of silence to say my name.

I jump slight in fright to how he says it. "Y-yes?" I'm afraid of what he's going to say next.

_Please, don't ask me._

_I don't want to remember!_

_I don't want you to know!_

"How did you get those bruises and marks on your body?" He watches me for my answer and stares at my body down as if he's seen them before, but is angered by the sight of them.

"I-I don't know."

He rejects my answer. "Oh come on, Amy! Stop avoiding it! I was surprised you touched me the way you did with your body all hurt like this!"

_So he already knew about them?_

"You already-"

"How do you think you got in that night-gown in the first place?" He asks as I'm at a loss for words.

I close my eyes as the tears threaten to fall. "I-I..."

"Amy, just tell what Darren did to you. Did he do this to you? Tell me, please." His voice asks me again in a pleading tone. Just hearing him, tears escape my eyes. There's a knot caught in my throat as I can't even open my mouth to speak.

"I-it's not that bad-"

"AMY!" He yells my name and then rips my nightgown right down the middle showing the rest of my body along with the bruises and wounds that can now be seen clearly. "I agree this doesn't look bad. It looks horrible and gut wrenching to see you like this!" Looking into his eyes, I can see the emotions behind them. He's obviously hurt and angered seeing me in this state.

"But I can't.." I look away from his eyes and slowly shake my head.

"Yes, you can! Please, Amy. I want to know. You should be able to tell me anything, so why not this?"

"Because... Darren.." I start to speak, but stop as a sudden voice inside my mind gets my attention.

_'I've already made you mine.. even if Sonic did come back, he would never want something so filthy and disgusting like you!'_

Darren voice's screams in my head again just as it had before. "STOP IT!"

"Stop what? Amy!" His hands take a hold of my shoulders to calm me down. "What's wrong? Why wont you tell me?"

"BECAUSE YOU WONT WANT ME ANYMORE IF I TELL YOU!"

"Wont want you? Why in the hell do you think that?"

I'm unsure of whether to tell him, but I know I can't avoid it now. Everything, and I mean everything begins to pour out from my mouth as I confess all the things Darren had done to me. "HE WAS SO CRUEL AND VICIOUS LIKE HE DESPISED ME, BUT HE RAPED ME! HE USED ME UNTIL I WAS RAW AND BLEEDING! HE HURT ME SO MUCH AND SO BAD THAT I CRIED MYSELF EVERY NIGHT BEFORE I COULD EVEN FALL A-ASLEEP. I FELT SO ALONE, SO LOST, AND UNABLE TO GO ON. I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF!"

When I said that, through my tears, I can see Sonic flinch to my suicidal thoughts. I had never told anyone that. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"I HATED HIM, BUT I COULDN'T DO A THING TO STOP HIM! I WAS WEAK! TOO STUPID TO FIGHT BACK! HE BROKE ME DOWN UNTIL I JUST DIDN'T CARE ANYMORE! AND HE LOVED IT! HE LOVED EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF ME SCREAMING IN PAIN FOR HIM TO STOP, BUT HE DIDN'T. HE DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW FELT! HE ALREADY CALLED ME NAMES, TOLD ME I WAS NOTHING AND WORTHLESS LIKE A DIRTY RAG! THAT I WAS ONLY WORTH A GOOD FUCK OR TWO! I GUESS THAT LAST PART WAS A LIE, BECAUSE HE REPEATEDLY BEAT ME, YELL AT ME, RAPE ME.. AND TO MAKE IT WORSE. LAST NIGHT, HE DID IT IN FRONT OF-" I stop as I can't get the rest of the words out.

He looks deep into my eyes and asks me. "In front of what, who? Tell me, Amy."

"I-IN FRONT OF ECHO AND CORAL!" I barely choke out the last words, because I'm too ashamed to admit it.

The pupil in his eyes dilate. "W-what?" His hands' grip tighten on my shoulder making me cry out, but he soon softens his touch.

"I-I was scared to tell you any of that because... he told me that since he's gotten with me... that you wouldn't want something so filthy, disgusting, and defiled.. like me. I kinda believed him too.. I'm sorry! I let him do this to me, because I was too scared.. I-I'm... just so sorry! I'm sorry I'm was too weak to stop any of it!"

I tremble as I cry harder than I had ever before. I keep repeating to him over and over that "I'm sorry'. I truly am. I'm ashamed that I even let Darren do all of what he did to me. For a few moments, I hear nothing from Sonic, but I can feel his arms letting my shoulders go.

_Oh no.. he really does hate me!_

My eyes slowly open to see a shocking sight. Around his body is dark, blue aura gradually manifesting. His arms tremble as the aura continually grows stronger and stronger around him. He then begins to snarl showing his sharp teeth that seem to be sharper than I recall them being. They look like Scourge's.

"S-Sonic? What are you-"

He gets up from the bed and clenches his fists. His fur also turns darker than his original dark blue self. It's almost a black shade of color. His dark emerald eyes slowly begin to fade away only showing a white space.

_What's happening to him?_

_Why is he changing all of sudden like this?  
_

_Was it my fault?  
_

"..."

His quills stand up on end just like I remember Shadow's are. He turns his body away from mine to pick up his boxers and the rest of his clothes lying on the floor next to the bed. "I'm going to **kill** him!"

"Sonic!" I yell to try to stop him from leaving.

_No, don't leave me! _

_Not now! _

_Not again!  
_

"Where are you going?"

He still doesn't answer me, and by that time he has his pants zipped up and is now pulling on his shirt. I guess he relieved that he's taking a bit too long, because in a flash he has on all his clothing and shoes in a blink of an eye. He heads for the door.

_NO!_

I grab the sheets from the bed and wrap them around my body. I jump up from the bed and grab onto his arm just as his hand touches the doorknob.

"STOP, SONIC! PLEASE, STOP! DON'T GO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN! SO PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY!" I plead with him as I begin to cry again. I try to pull him away from the door, but he doesn't even budge. I keep trying and trying, but I don't succeed. My strength is slowly slipping away as my legs give way, and I fall to the floor. My eyes shut tight as I pull again and again on Sonic's arm.

_I need him! _

_Right now...  
_

_My body... my heart... and my mind... need to be healed, and no one else can do that... but Sonic!  
_

"D-don't leave me alone again... please don't leave me. I'm nothing without you. Please don't hate for letting Darren have his way with me like he did. I-It's all my fault!"

"Amy?" I open one eye and see that the aura around him is gone now. His quills are back to normal, his normal eye color return, and his the anger from his face gone. I open both eyes and look up to see him staring back down at me with tears still in my eyes.

He turns around and bends down to lift my chin up. "Don't ever say that again. None of what he did to you was any of your fault. It was his, and I promise, he and Nicole will pay for what they did to you. And Amy... I don't and never will **not** want you. I'm just too much in love with you just to up and leave you. I'll protect you, Amy. Forever and always."

His sweet words cause me to suddenly hug around his neck as he rubs my back. I cry out my remaining tears as he continues to hug me close in his arms.

"I love you too..." I smile with joy as he pulls back to kiss my lips.

"I know.. and don't worry. Darren and Nicole will get **theirs** in the morning." He tells me and kisses me again. He then helps me stand to my feet as I begin to yawn.

"So umm.. what do we do now?" I ask him quietly as I realize that the time is now later than it had been when I first woke up.

"Well.." He gently grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him. "I know what you're thinking, but we can't."

I feel a little bit disappointed by his reaction. "Oh.."

"It's not that I don't want to! Trust me, and I **REALLY** want to, but you're not in any state to do **all** the things I really what I want to do with you tonight! And I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are."

I blush once again as my eyes go to the floor in pure shyness. "I see.."

"But!" He catches my attention by that one word. "There is **one** thing I can do without hurting you."

"L-like what?" I ask with my curiosity rising. Sonic says nothing, but instead, he picks me and carries me to my bed once again. He steadily lays me on the bed and with one quick movement pulls away the bed sheets hiding my body.

I blush madly as my hands move to cover myself. "No! Don't look anymore! It's-"

"Amy, this is the first and probably not the last time I'll tell you this, but your body is not ugly, alright?" He moves my hands place them by my side. I close my eyes to keep from having to look into his. "Open your eyes."

I do as he says and see him leaning above me. "..."

"You're the single most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes. Darren may put a few cuts and bruises on you, but you're body still a precious, pure diamond jewel that only needs to be healed by my touch." In an instance, he moves to lick my neck causing me to gasp in its intensity. For a second, he moves up to lick my cheek, to my nose, and back down to neck with such tenderness.

His warm tongue licks and travels up and down my neck leaving a trail of his DNA along with it. For a second, his lips reach my face to give me a quick kiss before moving back down my body. I feel his tongue gently stroking one of the many bruises just above me chest left by Darren from his final night of having his way with me.

The feeling stings a bit, but the pain is quickly replaced by one of pleasure as he licks and carefully bits it. My hands rest on the sides of my head as Sonic continues his loving actions of releasing the pain I feel. He steadily moves lower and lower. He stops and stares down at my breast as he licks my lips.

They were a bit swollen, due to the fact of breastfeeding and what she had went through the night before, so I'm a bit worried about what Sonic thinks of them. My question is soon answered, when he, using both hands, takes my breasts and massages them with a subtle motion.

The feeling of his touch is purely amazing, and turns to mind blowing when he sticks out his tongue to lick across my nipples making them erect. I clench my hands into fist as the pleasure continues to build up inside of me. In a matter of seconds, my room is filled with my moans of delight and moans of ecstasy.

Below me, the sheets are soaked with my leaking woman as I try to calm myself down.

_E-Echo and Coral are in the next room! _

_I can't get too loud... or they'll hear us...  
_

_HE knows I get really loud, if he does this to me. Even if it's been almost a year, I know he remembers! He's doing it on purpose-  
_

"S-Sonic!" I begin to pant harder and louder as he suckles on the left while still massaging the right. "P-please? W-wait?"

He stops to look up at as I catch my breath. "What? It's getting too much for you to handle, Ames?" He teases as his tongue licks his lips.

"Y-yes, and.. I... I... can't get too loud, remember? I-I'll wake them up!"

"Te!" He sucks his teeth. "Well, at least then everyone will know you're awake and alright."

Heat erupts throughout my whole body. "But-" He interrupts me with a shake of his head.

"BUT!" Sonic smirks at me and replies. "I wanna taste that milk Echo is all crazy for, and this way is the best way to do it.. so just relax." His lips peck my check before he gets back into his original position on my chest and starts to suck even harder. I begin to moan once again, but this time even louder than I really wanted to.

Unexpectedly milk releases into his mouth while I feel the slight pressure from my breasts. His mouth encases on my breasts as the milk continues to leak from my breasts. Some of the milk rolls down my side onto the bed. My chest rises as falls as Sonic hungrily lick and gently bits at my chest.

He stops and leans up to wipe the milk from mouth. My breasts are still leaking milk even when he ceases his actions. "Ha! No wonder Echo wants to breastfeed so much, it tastes more like sugar than milk."

"..." I can't say a thing at the moment. I'm too filled with pleasure and pure bliss to even form words. My head turns to the side as his piercing green eyes stare down at mine.

"Sonic..."

_You have no idea how good you're making me feel right now..._

He leans down to turn my head to face his, and now, we're face to face. "Now, I can see what I've been missing." With a smirk on his face and another blush on my own, his lips attack my own. I copy his actions by pushing my tongue deep into his mouth and snacking my arms around his neck. We both moan into each others mouths as his lower body begins to grind against me. His manhood rubs dangerously close to my soaking flower as my body tremble underneath him. My moaning increases as his thrusts gradually increase in their speed and intensity. Sweat continuously forms more rapidly on our bodies as he goes harder and faster. Even with the feeling of him going against my bruises, the feeling he's giving me is stronger.

Instantaneously, he begins to travel slowly down my body once again. My hands rub the back of his head as he gets lower and lower. I can feel his tongue licking and kissing up and down my stomach, until he reaches the area just above my pussy and stops for a second to stare back up at me.

"Now, lets see if this end has the same taste!"

"Wha- Kiyyyyaaaaahhh!" Without even a warning, he lifts my whole lower body up and rests my legs on his shoulders. The position is uncomfortable for a moment until he adjusts my body. My head lays on a pillow on the bed and rest of my remaining body suspends in the air. Up above, he's getting a full few of my soaking wet woman as my juices splash onto the bed below us.

"Still as tight as ever I see." He teases me even further.

_I'm completely exposed! _

"Wait! W-what are you doing?"

Sonic's eyes look down at me with a frown. "Amy, would you just shut up and stop being so shy already?" He laughs as bit as my face glows even redder with embarrassment.

_I can't help that I'm all shy with you like this!_

Seeing the obvious frown on my face, he smiles and lowers his face into my exposed flower. His tongue begins to lick the inside of my thighs on the bruises that were formed there. It stings a bit, but the pain, just as before, is replaced with pleasure. I moan and breathe heavily as his kisses come closer and closer to my flower. My hands grab the sides of the bed as I feel his tongue slide across my clit.

I bit my bottom lip to keep my mouth closed, but it's no use. "AAAAHHHH!"

He smiles as he licks up and down along my clit before he begins to push his way inside. My lower body starts to shake as he delves deeper and deeper inside of me. He uses one finger to rub the sides of clit as his tongue starts to push in and out increasing the pleasureful feeling.

"IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" My lower body releases itself as my juices spray directly into his mouth. He holds my hips and thighs in place as I shake uncontrollably from the orgasm. While doing so, his tongue is hastily licking and sucking up the sweet liquid into his mouth. He growls in satisfaction as the last of my cum is set free for him to drink. He lifts his head from in between my legs with his muzzle completely covered with my cum.

"Just as I thought... now lets-" He lifts my lower body even further to reach my-

"No!"I start to say as I slowly realize where he's heading now.

He gives me no time to object as his hands squeeze on my ass. His tongue licks on my soft, plump skin and gently gets closer and closer to its destination. With a gentle stroke, he licks against my anus. My face turns a deep shade of red as I let out a scream from the strange feeling.

"Wait! The last time someone touched me there.. it.. hurt." I say in almost inaudible tone.

Sonic stops and lowers my body again so he can see my face. "Well, this wont hurt a bit. I promise." He raises me back up again and licks me again. I let out a short squeak as my heartbeat starts to race. Carefully, his tongue pushes inside my tight hole making me scream in slight pleasure even more. And just as quick as he pushes inside, he pulls back out again.

"That's enough for tonight... just wanted to give that a quick taste test too. Don't wear you out, now do I?"" He says with that cocky, yet tender voice of his.

"Yeah... Next time.. give me a warning when you're about to do... that."

He scoffs, but then grins down at me. "Yeah, I will." He licks across my anus making me moan out loud again.

"MMMMMM! AAAAHHH! SONIC!"

"Alright, alright!"

Seeing that I'm completely drained of energy by now, Sonic carefully lowers my body back down on the bed. He gives me a loving smile as he wipes the sweat from his forehead as he gets up from the bed to turn off the lights and get the sheets up from the floor. The room is now only being lit by the moonlight shining in through the window across the room. Exhausted, sweaty, and out of breath, I lay breathing heavily as he pulls the covers up over the bed and climbs himself right in beside me. Using both hands, he lays me against his chest. The feeling of him against my naked, sweaty body sends intense chills throughout my body.

I smile in satisfaction as he starts to kiss on my neck and pull at my hair.

_My body... it feels so much better! His tongue... his hands... all of his him felt so good to feel again!  
_

_But what about-  
_

"What about you, Sonic?" I ask as I remember something.

"What about me?" He asks curiously as he lets out a tired yawn.

I blush a bit as I shyly back to him behind me. "Well... you did everything for me and I can feel you _poking_ me.. I did nothing.." He places a finger on my lips stopping me from speaking any further.

"Ah! I'll just take a cold shower in the morning, so don't worry about it, Ames. I'll be fine, okay? You'll have time later to pay me back, ha! By the way, you lasted longer than I thought you would." He jokes as smiles slyly up at me.

I pout as I yawn a bit after him. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're not weak, Amy. You're strong for putting up with all the shit Darren and Nicole did to you. All alone and without me for long.. but not anymore."

"I am..?" I ask weakly. Sleep is starting to come over me, but I fight back against it to listen to him.

He hugs his arms around my stomach and waist tighter and nestles his face into my neck. "Of course you are, but now it's time for you to rest, and let me and the guys handle those two for you."

I nod my head in response as I try to reserve what little energy I have left. For a few minutes, silence and soft breathing fills the room for some time, until he speaks again. You know... I never told anyone this, but the first time I saw you as 'Ty' I was really surprised."

"W-why?"

"Because I'd been having dreams about a girl that looked just like you. And two little twin babies as well." He confesses making me look down at him laying on my chest.

My eyelids lower and my voice grows small. "R-really? That girl was m-me, Echo, and Coral?"

"Yeah, it was strange. When I was staying with Paige and her family, I would always dream about you. Bits and pieces of us meeting for the first time, the club, . Ummm... our 'first' time making love together in my old room. Funny, huh? Also, I had dreams about my family, but I saw you more in my dreams than them for some reason.

Soon, the dreams about you got more intense. I could see you crying... getting yelled at, and hurt really bad, but I didn't understand why I was having those frequent dreams.. that is until I came back here. I could tell those dreams and you were connected and that you probably knew all about me, but I wasn't positive as you can already conclude for yourself. It just took a little **push** to help me remember you and everyone else! Like I said before, not falling off a cliff, not amnesia, and certainly no other girl can keep me from reaching you. I love you, Ames.. and always will."

_That's so sweet.. I had dreams too... _

_But I can't tell him now.. I'm too tired-  
_

_To speak...  
_

I yawn sleepily as my eyes start to feel heavy. I desperately try to get them to stay open, but my body is too tired to stay awake for much longer. My eyes close as I feel his lips kiss my neck one last time.

"I.. love... you too..."

**(END AMY P.O.V.)**

* * *

**(NORMAL P.O.V.)  
**

**The next day...**

The exotic birds chirp outside as the yellow sun rises in the horizon. A calm morning breeze flows through the island and just past a large mansion with many awakening occupants inside. The atmosphere is a calm, peaceful one due to the events the day before.

In Amy's bedroom, Sonic awakes in bed with Amy still laying in peaceful sleep just as the sun peeks through the window. He groans lowly as he stretches his body. Looking down, she's still sound asleep with a calm expression on her face. Her pink hair laying careless underneath her, her naked body covered tightly with the bed sheets, and her lips slightly open as she lets out soft, cute noise.

_As much as I wanna stay here with her. I got other business to attend to first._

"Sorry, Ames, but I'll be back."

The very look of her, brings a smile to his face as he carefully lays her aside without waking her. Quietly, he silently walks to the bathroom to take a short, cold shower and comes out while drying himself off. On the dresser near her vanity, is a bag with clothes. He grabs it and pulls out a black Polo muscled shirt, dark wash blue cargo pants with a medium-sized chain hanging from the pocket, black finger-less gloves, black sunglasses two dog chains, and black Polo boots.

With a nod of approval at his attire, Sonic quickly gets dressed and looks at himself in the mirror.

He smirks as he looks from side to side. "Looking good as always!"

_But with joking aside..._

_Darren is about to get his.  
_

_All what he deserves... I'm making sure of that!  
_

Suddenly, he hears his phone buzzing on the dresser. He picks it up quickly, so the noise wouldn't wake up Amy behind him. It's a text from his brother.

**Scourge- U up yet, bro?**

**Sonic- Yea. I got dressed nd shit nd about to head on out, y?  
**

**Scourge- Cuz Sonia, Storm, Shad, Meph, Knux, Sil, Blaze, nd Rouge jus got here a while ago. Nd guess wat? Rouge nd Blaze R preg!  
**

**Sonic- Ha really, didn't c that cum!  
**

**Scourge- Nd oh yeah! Dey said Ma and dad coming out here after they handle sum business back home.  
**

**Sonic- Wat? Ma and dad too?  
**

**Scourge- Hell yea, dey worried bout dey son, dumbass!  
**

**Sonic- Yea, I kno, bro... I'm bout to come down there  
**

**Scourge- Oh, nd one last thing  
**

**Sonic- Wat?  
**

**Scourge- Wat in the hell did u do 2 Amy last nite? I thought u were goin 2 let her rest, bro! Damn!  
**

**Sonic- Ha! Buh she woke up... were we rlly tht loud?  
**

**Scourge- Shit... we heard u guys all da way in Rosy's room last nite!  
**

**Sonic- Hehe.. kan u blame us? xP  
**

Scourge sends him one last text, and Sonic replies with 'Alright'. He slips his phone back into his pocket and smirks.

"They think that was loud? Wait till me and her actually 'do it'!" He laughs after that. As he turns around to leave, he's faced with the sleeping pink beauty still laying in her bed. His face softens as he makes his way over to kneel beside her slim figure.

"Please get some rest, Ames... I'm handling everything for you now." He reaches up to kiss softly on her forehead before turning on his heels to head for the door to exit.

**As Sonic opens the door to leave, he's faced with Scourge, wearing an outfit similar to his own, just getting ready to knock...**

"Well, damn! I said I was coming!"

His green twin only laughs. "Yeah, but I had to make sure you weren't trying to get a quickie before leaving."

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Whatever.. let's go."

"Alright-" Scourge looks behind Sonic and into Amy's room and grins. "Looks like you forgot something!"

"What?" Sonic asks him with a strange look, but then catches on. He turns around to see Amy waking up from her sleep. She leans up in the bed on her side with the sheets still covering up to her chest. Her hair covers a little bit of her eyes as she rubs them.

"S-Sonic? Where are you going?"

Sonic nervously rubs the back of his head. "Well, I-"

"Meet ya downstairs, bro!" Scourge slaps his brother on the back and laughs as he lefts the two to themselves for a few minutes more.

Rolling his eyes, Sonic turns back into the room and leaves the door slightly ajar. Amy continues to rub her sleepy eyes as he sits beside her on the bed.

"Sonic?"

"Hey, Ames. Good to see you awake."

She nods slightly and looks up to him. "Where were you going?"

"Ummm... remember what I told you last night?" He asks.

Amy tilts her head to the side in thought, but then recalls what he said. "Where are they anyway?"

"Scar's house."

"What? How-"

Sonic hushes her. "Scar has holding cells in his basement, and we put them there for the night."

"In cells? How-"

"Amy! Don't worry about it, just get some rest, alright?" He kisses her lips before pulling away. "I'll be back later on."

"No..." Amy grabs his arm before he gets a chance to stand. She then pulls him on top of her and wraps both arms around his neck. Looking into her pleading eyes, it's hard for him to resist her. Their lips brush against each others before they connect into a sweet kiss. Slowly, he positions himself to lean over her as they continue to share their kiss together. Amy moans a bit as she feels his tongue enter and swirl around in her mouth.

She smiles and runs her fingers through his long quills. Down below, Sonic can feel himself hardening as his hands move to pull back the sheets hiding her body. But before they could progress any further, the door slams open. "ARE YOU TRYING TO POUND INTO HER AGAIN?"

Sonic's ears flatten in irritation. "There's only one person I remember saying that to me all the time."

"Y-yeah.." Amy laughs shyly as he pulls away from her to see Chanel standing in the doorway.

The purple and white cat folds her arms. "Well? Are you trying to hurt her?"

"Nel..." Amy frowns as Chanel walks over to jump on the bed next to her. She pushes Sonic to the floor. He lands with a thud and angrily jumps to his feet to see the two girls together.

"I'm only looking out for you, baby boo! Who knows what new things he's learned when he's. He probably forgot that your body is frail and sensitive!"

Sonic only shakes his head and walks for the door. "Whatever you say."

"Good, boy! Anyway, guess who's here?" Chanel squeals with excitement as she hugs Amy tighter. The bed sheets begin to fall from Amy's chest.

Amy blushes a bit and tries to loosen her friend's hold on her. "W-who?"

"Rouge, Sonia, and BLAZE!" Chanel hugs Amy even tighter as she pushes her chest onto her pink friend's. "Isn't that great!"

"U-uumm... yeah, but can you let me go, Nel?"

Sonic quickly turns around to keep from seeing anything that may... cause any complications with him leaving. "U-uuumm... See ya later, Ames!"

"Mmm.. okay, Sonic."

_That was close!_

**For a second, he peeks in his nursery next to Amy's room. Echo and Coral are still asleep in their cribs, so he just smiles and shuts the door behind himself. On the way down the stairs, Sonic walks past a three month pregnant Rouge, a six month pregnant Blaze, and his sister. All three girls, who've grown a bit since he's seen them, immediately hug onto him and kiss on his cheek. They were shocked to see how much his appearance had changed, but were happy out of their minds to see their friend and brother back in his right mind and alive.**

**He returns their hugs and lets them go on their way up the stairs to go see Amy. Finally, downstairs, Sonic meets up with Scourge, Robbie, Tails, Kuroi, Flash, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles standing at the front door...**

Knuckles, looking a bit taller and with a growing mustache on his face, is the first to speak. He's wearing a green army shirt, a chain around his neck, dark green pants, black gloves, and black Timberland boots.

"And look who it is!" Knuckles holds out his hand to the dark blue hedgehog. "Good to see you again, man!"

Sonic smiles and takes his hand. "Yeah, the same to you, man."

"Sonic, my man! You almost had us all worried for a while there!" Silver steps up after the red enchinda. His quills have gotten a bit longer in the front and in the back, and his eye color has darkened slightly. He's wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, white fingerless gloves, black jeans, and white leather boots.

"Yeah, hope I didn't get you guys too worried." Sonic replies as Silver slaps his back.

"Are you kidding, Blaze and the girls were practically bawling!"

Shadow and Mephiles roll their eyes. They, too, have grown a bit taller along with their quills' length increasing. They both were wearing similar black and white vested t-shirts, and black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and commando boots.

"Ha, don't you mean you were the one crying, Silver?" Shadow asks with a smirk.

Silver shakes his head. "Of course not! I'm a man! And men don't cry!"

"I cried before." Sonic admits.

"Me two." Knuckles says after him.

"Me three." Tails is next.

"Me four." Then Shadow.

"Me five." Finally Mephiles. "But not as **much** as you did."

"What about you?" Silver asks Kuroi, Flash, and Robbie.

All three of them shrug. "We don't cry like sissies like you."

Silver groans. "Oh, screw you guys!"

"Alright, alright! Now, that we got all of that out of the way." Scourge interrupts them and opens the front door. "It's about time we pay a certain someone a visit..."

Robbie nods and pumps his fists. "Yeah, lets go kick some ass!"

Flash shakes his head. "Don't get too excited now."

"Quite." Kuroi adds as he cracks his knuckles.

Sonic and the guys smile in agreement. "Yeah, let's get going."

**Just as they were walking out, Melody, Bliss, Becky, and Zero were making their way inside. Zero and Becky run straight into Shadow Mephiles...**

"S-Shadow!" Zero smiles and jumps into his arms. "You're back!" He smiles softly and hugs her back before kissing her lips.

"And Mephiles, you two!" Becky does the same. The two couples share a loving embrace as the guys behind them roll their eyes.

Knuckles and Flash push the two brothers on out the door and away from the girls. "You two will have time for that later, sorry ladies!"

"Awe.." Zero and Becky complain, but are also pushed inside the house by Bliss and Melody.

Sonic only laughs and follows them out while waving to the girls as they pass him by. Before he can make it out of the door, Lucrecia calls to him as she's walking down the stairs to meet up with him. "Oh, Sonic?"

"Yeah?" He stops nervously to look back at her. She walks up to him and leans in to his ear.

"Go get him for Amy, Sonic." She whispers into his ear and steps back to see them all. "For all of us."

"Don't worry, I will." Sonic smirks before dashing off.

**A few minutes later...**

**[.In Front of Scar's Home.]**

**Sonic knocks on the hard door and in a couple of minutes, dark yellow fox answers the door...  
**

"Mmm... good to see you all here!" Scar steps aside and lets them all walk in. He closes and locks the door behind himself.

"They asleep?" Scourge asks with a smirk. Last night, they had the two knocked out and placed inside the cells Scar had built in his basement for such an occasion as this.

Scar nods. "Yeah, I went to check up on them a while ago. Wanna check them out now?"

"Hell yeah!"

**Grinning at their eagerness, he leads them to heavy bolted, locked door that leads down to the basement. The basement is dimly lit with only a lamp on the far end as a source of light. He's left it like that to make sure to not give his prisoners too much information on their surroundings.**

** Carefully, Scar leads them to two cells on the far end of the basement and stops to turn on the light. The whole place lights up to show the full view of the basement. In front of them, is one row of five cells with only two of the occupied. Inside the first one, is an orange and brown hedgehog fast asleep, and in the other is a black and white lynx in the same dream like state...  
**

"And there they are." Scar crosses his arms and gestures for Sonic to go and take a peek.

Sonic smiles and walks to stand in front of Darren's cell as he sits on the floor with his arms and legs in chains. The orange and brown hedgehog is fast asleep and still wearing his suit from the day before. Scowling a bit, he reaches forth to shake the cell's bars violently. The commotions causes the hedgehog inside to awake from his slumber.

Due to being in chains, he's unable to move very much. In the cell next to his, a girl's scream is heard and Scar and a few of the guys take a peek inside.

Nicole, still in her dress and a few bruises and scraps on her face and arms, has a frightened look on her face. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"Hell!" Robbie smirks and laughs. "And would you stop with the yelling?"

She bares her teeth. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you cock juggling thunder cunt! You're in no position to talk to us that way! Don't make me get Bliss in here!" Scar threatens her. The guys behind him, burst into a loud, taunting laughter as she blushes in anger by his insult. "In fact, I don't have to. She and the other girls who have a bone to pick with you, will be here soon enough!"

The black and white lynx gasps in shock, but says nothing. Instead she turns away from their glaring eyes and sits in a ball in the far corner of her cell.

Scar scoffs and turns back to Sonic standing in front of Darren's cell. "Well.. well..."

Darren eyes land on all the men standing before him. All of them have hate behind their eyes, but no one more than Sonic. Deep inside, he knows why."W-what the hell is this?"

"Well, Darren, this is what we we're calling.. a little payback." Sonic tells him with at first.

"Fuck that, this is going to a homicide!" Scourge and Manic say with an intimidating laugh.

Shadow folds his arms and laughs. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Yeah, I can go with that!" Mephiles agrees with his brother with the same menacing tone in his voice.

**Darren grimaces as he listens to their conversation of what they are going to do to him and watches as Scar walks to a small keypad on the wall. On the keypad, he types in a password and the wall in front of him opens in a mechanical motion to reveal a panel of weapons of torture. Sharp knifes, loaded guns, long whips, and other forms of weapons...**

Scar stands aside. "These may help us if you all so wish to use them."

"Whoa.." Tails and the others are in awe at all the weapons Scar has in stock. All at once, they make their way to check out the equipment their selves.

"Cool a bat!" Robbie reaches forth and grabs a long, metal back. He takes arm and swing in the air with such force that he nearly hits Silver standing next to him.

Just in time, Silver ducks and dodges him. "Hey, watch it! We're not here to beat me up!"

"Sorry." Robbie shrugs and walks up beside Sonic. He holds up the bat and points it straight to Darren's cell. "Three strikes and you're OUT!"

Sonic chuckles a bit at his brother and turns back to the prisoner in the cell.**  
**

"Now, Darren, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

**End~ I hoped you all enjoyed it, because this is my favorite chapter so far... especially the beginning, ^ ^  
**

**Anyway, you know what happens next! Stayed tuned to see how it'll all play out. xD  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm kinda sleepy right now. Night Night..~ e.o  
**

**Until next time...  
**

**READ/REVIEW PLZ ND THANK-YOU! :)  
**

**Peace!~  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Losing Control

**Sorry for the wait~ I've been getting more homework than usual. -.-  
**

**Anyway, for the moment you've all been waiting for... (Chapter contains explicit violence and sexual theme at the end.. you'll see why!)  
**

**Read on, xD  
**

**"When I Need You Most" **

**Chapter Twelve: Losing Control  
**

* * *

**Downstairs in Scar's secret basement, a loud cry of pain and anguish can be heard echoing as the sounds bounce against the concrete walls. Sonic's voice is heard questioning Darren, but he gets no answers out of him. From his silence, Sonic only worsens the pain on him getting the male to yell out again in agony.  
**

**In her cell, Nicole covers her ears to the horrendous sounds as tears roll down her face...**

"M-make it stop! Make it stop! Please..." She whispers quietly to herself. Her body trembles in pure fear as she repeats the words to herself over and over.**  
**

"This isn't real!"

_Someone! Please h-help me! _

_I-I didn't know it would turn out like this!_

Scar stands next to her cell and hits his fist against the door causing it to rattle loudly. "Shut up in there!"

Nicole jumps to the intensity of his voice and snaps her head up. "Then let me go! I have nothing to do with this!"

"Ha!" He scoffs as he turns to face her directly. "You have every bit of much to do with this as that piece of scum, Darren."

"N-no!" She denies it while shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't! I don't deserve any of this! I didn't do-"

Scar grits his teeth and forcefully opens the cell. He storms inside as Nicole scrambles to her feet. He grabs her by the collar of her dress and stares deeply into her frightened eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare sit here and say you have nothing to do with it, Nicole! You worked with Jagger and his men from the Gambino Family along with Darren. You purposely seduced Sonic making Amy run away from him and straight into Darren trying to steal that necklace that belongs to her!

She got knocked out and fell unconscious. UNCONSCIOUS! And because of you and Darren, Sonic and his friends fought to get it back! I watch Darren push Sonic off of that cliff... You were a part in that happening! You helped all of that happened! You separated a man from his twin daughter and son, his potential wife, family, and friends!

And a year later, you were still fucking Darren, that pour excuse of a man, while he mercurially beat and terrorized poor Amy. We watched you and followed you to all those slutty hotels you guys go to, and let me say, you two aren't really discrete!"

Nicole, blushing of embarrassment and guilt, is cut down by the harsh words as more hot tears run down her face. "I-I'm... sorry! Please don't-"

"WHAT? Now, that you and that son of bitch have been caught! You wanna say sorry?" Scar shakes his head as he starts to laugh with a voice full of bitterness.

Nicole is a little trouble by his sudden laughter. "W-what's so funny? Are.. you letting me go? Please.. I beg you!"

"HELL NO!" Scar says loudly as his grip on her tightens.

"But I had nothing to do with this!" She can't bare to take no for an answer.

Scar growls lowly as his eyes start to glow an vibrate red shade that scares Nicole down the bone. He growls lowly as his sharp teeth show making her even more petrified than she already is. His hand pulls back, and she gasps while watching him struggle to stop himself from smacking her across the face.

"My mother told me to **never** hit a woman, but it's safe to say you're far from a woman!" He lowers his hand with a grimace on his face.

"H-huh?"

"Surprising for you? Since you've been sleeping with a woman beater all this time!" He says with a voice full of venom and distaste.

"But that doesn't mean another woman can't do it for me."

Nicole flinches as he pushes her to the ground roughly and turns around. "Whatever.. just keep on saying you have nothing to do with this. It makes no difference to me, but we'll just see what Bliss and the girls have to say when they get here. And don't worry, they'll be here. Also, maybe you can learn how a real woman is!"

"W-what? How dare you say that... to me? No..." Just by hearing her name, Nicole scurries and huddles back into the corner as Scar chuckles a bit.

"Deny it all you want, but soon, that'll be you facing your divine punish." He walks out of her cell and slams the door shut with a hard push.

She shakes her head. "NO!"

"Oh, yes you will. Just like your little partner in crime over there."

**His finger points to a scene far off from where the cells where, but the wrenching noises can still be heard crystal clear. Nicole, out of curiosity and fear, gets up and peaks through the bars to see what she'd been hearing all this time. She gasps as she sees Darren sitting at a metal table with his legs chained to the floor. Sonic sits in front of him with brothers and friends beside him with satisfied looks on their faces...  
**

"NO! STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Nicole screams at them, and then turns to Scar. "Tell them to stop!"

"He was hurting, Amy! But he didn't stop, so why in the hell should-"

A long scratch across his face stops him mid-sentence. Nicole had bared her claws and reached out in her cell to scratch the fox across the face in spite.

Scar hisses in pain as he holds the wound on his face. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Serves you right!" Nicole says right back to him.

"Why you little-" Scar reaches his arm into the cell just as she tries to make a run from his grasp, but it's too late. He holds her up by the neck as she begins to choke.

**From farther down the basement, the guys hear him...**

"Scar, are you alright?" Silver calls out to him.

Sonic turns around from Darren's figure to look as well. "Yeah, what's going on down there?"

The dark orange fox flares in pure angst. "The whore scratched me across the face!"

"WHAT?"

Shadow grits his teeth. "Then teach her a lesson, I'm sure you have a few things to settle out with her!"

"Yeah, Bliss and the girls wouldn't mind." Mephiles adds with a smirk.

"I can't..." Scar slowly shakes his head as his grip loosens on Nicole making her fall to the floor. She coughs violently as she doesn't dare to look up to Scar's red, beaming eyes.

_Why did I do that?_

_I'm so stupid...  
_

"I.. I.." Nicole stutters as she stays kneeling on the cold, hard floor where he dropped her.

Shadow scoffs. "Why not?"

"My mother said to never hit a woman no matter how ugly, lying, deceiving, and cold-hearted they are. I'm not about to become like Darren over there!"

Sonic smirks at his reason and closes his eyes. "Good answer." He opens them and turns back to the injured male in front of him.

"That reminds me, I nearly forgot you were sitting here!"

Darren grimaces as his arms shake out of the throbbing pain that's going through his whole body. "...'

"Looks like she scratched you up pretty bad!" Mephiles says as he walks over to him to take a look.

Scar shakes his head. "It's nothing, I've seen three week old infant felines scratch better than this!"

Mephiles and the others guys who heard it share a long laugh as Nicole begins to cry again. The two males hear this from her again, and ignore it. It's no use crying anymore, begging or pleading. What's coming is definitely coming.

"Yeah.. like I said before.. we'll just have to wait until Bliss gets here..." Scar sighs and touches the lacerations on his face.

_*CLICK*_

**The door leading into the basement opens up. The three small figures walking in surprise them all..**

"She and the girls couldn't make it, but we'll be happy to take their place!"

Knuckles questions as he sees them walking in. "Kids?"**  
**

"What are they doing here?" Tails as as Robbie walks up to Aleena, shielding her from the sight of Darren's bloody mess.

Silver tilts his head in thought at the child. "Aleena? When did she get here?"

"U-ummm... she came with Robbie and us a while ago." Manic explains to him.

"Aleena, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" Robbie asks his little girl.

"Bliss told us. She and the girls are staying home to take care of Amy... since she's hurt really bad everywhere on her." Aleena tells him in a sad tone. "And oh yeah! You guys left Storm behind on the plane. He said he was sleeping, and he's still back at the house... but... he couldn't come because he's with Melody now."

Mephiles scoffs with a smirk on his face. "I'm sure he is.."

"Amy..." Robbie says her name and looks back toward his half-brother.

**Behind Robbie, Sonic bangs his hand on the table and looks down at the knife in his hands. The table vibrates as Darren's blood splatters to the floor and some onto Sonic's face. Darren had closed his eyes when Sonic did that, and now opens them to see him with his head down...  
**

"Bro, are you alright?" Scourge asks him as he hears him.

Sonic's head snaps up with an angry frown. "Yeah, I'll be just fine after I get through with him, but this might take a while..."

"S-screw you, hedgehog!" Darren spits out at him. This sudden movements causes his wounds to irritate him. "Argh!"

Just as Sonic's about to take the knife towards Darren again, a loud voice stops him.

"Stop!" Tails says all of sudden. "We can't do this in front of the kids, guys. Can we?"

**Sonic stops, along with the rest of them to look back at Aleena, Lill, and Jill still standing there wearing white jumpsuits and boots...**

"Robbie?" Sonic calls on his brother who looks up to him.

Robbie smiles and looks down to pat Aleena's head. "It's alright. Aleena's been through something like this before.. unfortunately." He remembers the painful memory of an event long ago. "So it'll be fine, she's stronger than she looks."

"What about the other two?" Knuckles points those two out.

"Lill and Jill." Kuroi tells him their names. "Bliss' two twin girls."

Scar, still tending to the wound on his face, walks forth. "If Bliss sent them in her stead, I believe it's alright with her."

Jill and Lill both nod. "Yup, our mom said so. She said to think of this as us getting more training!"

"Training? Do you two have any powers or special abilities that would help us out?" Shadow questions with a curious look.

"I can use wind!" Lill squeals out.

Jill rolls her eyes. "And I can earth."

Silver chuckles and points at them. "A Firebender, an Earthbender and an Airbender! We got the avatar on our side!"

"Hey, that's not-" Jill starts to say as all the guys in the room start to laugh. "... Funny..."

Beside her, Lill laughs and pats her back. "I think their cute names!"

"You think everything is cute.." Jill groans.

"Mmm... that reminds me, where's Adda and Razor?" Sonic asks the three.

_Knowing those two, the probably would want to follow after them..._

_I don't want to put them through anymore of this!  
_

_Amy either-  
_

Scourge gets the same idea. "Don't tell me that they're coming too?"

Jill shakes her head. "No, Mina, Amy, and Rosy wouldn't allow them to come. Only us three since we have our own abilities that we have learned and controlled."

"That makes sense.." Scar chuckles and walks up to the kids. "Well, if you guys don't mind, why don't I show these kids the one you'll be _training _with?"

"Yeah!" Aleena, Jill, and Lill follow Scar in the direction of the cells as Sonic and the guys turn back to the Darren.

Sonic smiles and grips the knife in his hand. "Now, getting back to what you had balls enough to say me-"

**By Nicole's cell...  
**

The black and white lynx looks up to see Scar opening up the door and letting in the three girls. "What? What are kids doing in here?"

Scar only laughs as he closes and locks the cell door. "Bliss and the girls couldn't make it. Consider yourself lucky! Or not. I really don't give a fuck."

Aleena walks forward and purrs. "Nicole is it?"

The lynx narrows her eyes. "Yeah.. what the hell do you want?"

"Mmph!" Aleena pouts. "Bliss and the girls were right, you are a bitch!"

Nicole gasps as her eyes widen as to what she's called by the the little girl. "What did you-"

Jill and Lill laugh. "Yeah, mommy and friends called her that a lot before we left the house! And before she dropped us off here. And more words like whore, prostitute, slut!"

Aleena giggles even more. "It seems they were right!"

_*SLAP*_

All of sudden, Nicole's hand makes connect with the child's as Jill and Lill behind her gasp in shock_. _

"I won't have some three little brats calling me those names! I'm older than you and bigger! What can you possibly do to hurt me!"_  
_

Aleena's body begins to glow an intense red color as sparks of small flames from her tiny hands. "What did you call me?"

"W-what is this?" Nicole backs up against the wall. "What the hell are you?"

Aleena's eyes change to a deep red shade as she smiles. "I was going to go easy on you, but now that you've hit me... I'm your worst nightmare!"

Beside the cat-sune child, Jill's tiny body has a green aura sounding her body as the stones from the cell floor start to lift up into the air. Her sister is doing the same, but her aura is light blue.

Wind starts to flow into the cell pushing Nicole back onto the wall with a hard thud.

"Aaagh!"

Aleena steps forward as she creates a tiny fireball on the palm of her hand. "

"Let's train good for mommy!" Lill creates and gathers the wind around her as her hair flows up above her shoulders.

"Yeah!" Jill smirks as she lifts a stone twice her size and weight. "Let's.."

Almost immediately, Aleena tosses the fireball in Nicole's direction watching it burn her leg. The lynx screeches in pain as the wall of air holding her against the wall disappears. She falls to the floor as she holds her leg trying to lessen the pain.

The fire had burns her and leaves a permanent scar on her ankle.

"Aaah! It hurts!" She cries out.

"Well, if you think that hurt, then try this!" Jill raises the large stone in her hand and with a powerful force she punches it in Nicole's direction. She barely moves out of the way in time, and it only scraps the side of her shoulder.

"S-stop!"

"NO!" Lill yells as she summons all of the air she can to blow Nicole into the wall behind her. Nicole's body makes a loud cracking sound as she falls to the floor with floor dripping out of her mouth.

She looks up breathing heavily in pain and tiredness. "No... I don't deserve this..."

"Why do you lie to yourself?" Nicole's head snaps up to be faced with a pair of bright red eyes. Aleena is bending down in front of her.

"I'm not!" Nicole yells at her.

Aleena only shrugs. "That's fine, if you wanna keep telling yourself that. I have no problem, but..."

"B-but what?"

"You better start running. It's no fun when the prey doesn't even put up a fight!" Aleena holds up her left hand flaring with intense fire power. Nicole stumbles to her feet just as the three little girls prepare for another attack on her.

"You'll pay for all the trouble you've caused for everyone!"

Standing at the cell door and looking in, Scar laughs as Nicole as she limps while trying to run and dodge the kids' attacks on her.

"Hehe... this is a good show. Now, if only I had some popcorn..."

**[.Back with Sonic and the others.]  
**

**Darren's body trembles, and his breathing is jagged as his blood runs down onto the table as Sonic twirls a fairly sharp knife in his hand...  
**

"Do you wanna tell me now, or would you rather want to go through this process again?" Sonic asks with in an annoyed tone.

"I'm. Not. Telling. You. Shit!"

Darren, with his hands still chained to the table, has endured the pain of Sonic slicing his knife across his arms. The only reason for this is, because he refuses to answer Sonic's question.

Sonic growls and slams his hands on the table. "Tell me what the hell you did to Amy or I swear I'll-" His hands reach forward to grab Darren by the neck and bring the knife close to his exposed skin.

"I'll fucking kill you.."

Darren only stares into his eyes. "I-If you kill me.. then you'll never know _everything_ I did to her!"

"You son of a-" Sonic drops him back into his seat as he starts to cough violently. He stands in front of the table as his hard eyes pierce through Darren's body.

"Bro, he's not talking, maybe we should just go ahead and-" Scourge starts to say.

"NO!" Sonic tells him and the rest of them. "I want to know every fucking thing he did to her, so I can make him pay for it!"

Tails sighs. "Well, this is clearly not working."

"So why don't we try something else?" Kuroi suggests as he folds his arms.

"How about we bash his skull in already?" Mephiles says as he cracks his knuckles.

Shadow laughs. "Or beat him senseless with Robbie's bat?"

Robbie holds up his metal bat with a smile on his face. "That's not too bad of an idea! How about it, bro?"

Sonic rubs his chin and shakes his head. "No."

"Why not? After all the shit he did to all of us! Not you mention you AND Amy especially!" Robbie is surprised by his answer.

"I want to know everything he did to her. Everything. Amy told me about it last night, but I want it hear it from this fucker's mouth. Then and only then... I can give him what he rightfully deserves, so no one else fucking question me, alright?" Sonic's voice is loud and strong as he says the last few words.

Robbie and the rest of the guys all nod following his leadership. After all, it's him and Amy who the most damage was done to by Darren and Nicole.

"Alright, bro. Whatever you say, we'll listen." Robbie smiles at his brother's authority and shakes his head and to think.. you're my younger brother!"

Sonic smirks and shakes his head again. "Only by a month or two."

"Yeah, yeah.." Robbie waves him off. "So what _do_ you want to do with him now?"

Sonic thinks for a few seconds and comes up with something almost immediately. "Manic, go get me some water."

"Water?" Manic questions. "But-"

Sonic whispers in his ear. "Okay?"

"OOooooh, yeah! Be back in a second." Manic gives an intimidating look in the direction before dashing off for the kitchen upstairs.

"HA, YOU THINK FUCKING WATER IS GOING TO MAKE ME TALK?" Darren laughs aloud. "GIVE ME A BREAK!"

Sonic and the others only stare at him. He walks back to the table and takes a seat in front of him.

"We'll see about that, wont we?"

Darren still has that stupid grin on his face. "Yeah, we will!"

**In a few minutes, Manic comes back into the basement with a bowl of 'water'. He sets it down on the table and backs off a bit...**

"This will be good." Manic says as the other look on along with him.

Sonic dips the knife into the water letting it get completely covered. "Now, Darren. This is your last chance. Tell me what the hell you did to Amy."

"Like I said before..." Darren says as his chest rises and falls quickly. "I ain't telling you shit, so fuck you!"

"I see... that's too bad." Sonic says as he pulls the knife from the water and holds it in front of Darren.

"Oh, yeah, like water will actually make it even worse than it already- AAAAAAHHHH!" Darren hollers out as the knife is dragged across his already damaged arm. The pain is immense and harder than before. Tears and sweat run down his face and hit the floor.

_What the hell was in that water..._

Sonic pulls the knife back as his blood drips from it. "Salt in wounds never mix, do they?"

"So that's what that was?" Tails says aloud as he rubs the back of his head.

Flash nods his head. "Smart. Very smart."

**As Darren lets out jagged breathes as he tries to bare with the pain in his arms...**

"Y-you.. son of a.. bitch!"

Sonic grins this time. "Now, if you don't want me to throw the whole bowl on your arms, tell me everything. From beginning to end!"

Darren holds his head down as his arms bleed continually from the irritation from the salt water. All the color drains from his face.

"Alright.." It seems like he's giving in.

"Start talking!"

He's quiet for a few minutes, until he breaks out into the most disturbing fits of laughter. "Why do you want to know, are you that curious?"

Sonic bares his teeth as he jumps to his feet to yell directly into the hedgehog's face. "Just. Tell. ME!"

"Tell you what? What I called her? A slut, whore, ugly, a bitch? How I fucked her everything night listening to her cries, but never stopping? Huh, that's what you wanna hear? Over and over again. And on the night before the wedding I did it to her! In front of the your fucking, stupid kids too! I bet she didn't tell you how I beat her fucking as while you were lying in your hospital bed too!"

Sonic's, as well as the others, eyes grow wide from the sound of that. "Y-you what?"

Knuckles shakes his head. "He's-"

"Twisted..." Flash says after him. "Both of them are for causing all of this trouble for everyone!"

"This isn't good.." Scourge coaxes for everyone to back up from his brother. "You guys can feel it, right?"

Robbie nods. "Yeah, and judging from the feel of it, it wont be pretty."

Darren continues to laugh delusionally and keeps on talking to Sonic in front of him as he holds his head down.

"Ha yeah, I fucking beat her before I injected that arsenic, cyanide, or whatever into your system to kill you off! But as we sit here now, we see that didn't work now did it?"

He looks up to see Sonic's reaction and sees everyone backing away from him. "What-"

"You!" Sonic is the only one standing in front of him. Around his body is a pure black aura that slowly surrounds his body turning his fur into a black shade. In his eyes, his pupils fade into a bright white space that causes Darren's eyesight to blur for a split second. Fear begins to creep up on Darren as he looks to the guys behind him.

"What's wrong with him?"

Shadow scoffs. "Wow, from insane to terrified? You really are fucked up."

"This is his dark form in case you're wondering." Robbie explains to him. "He only gets like that if he's really angry, and well, you seemed to do a pretty good job of doing that."

"But-"

"You did this to him." Scourge explains with a smile. "Now, we can't really control him when he gets like this.. well we can, it's just that we don't want to."

"Yeah... good luck." Manic says lastly as Sonic places both hands on the metal table and puts dents down into it.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING HER THE WAY YOU DID!"

Sonic grabs his hand and rips them up through the chains holding them in place. He lands a punch in Darren's jaw nearly dislocating as his body drops to the floor. Sonic stands over him as his quills stand up on end as Shadow's are. He cracks his neck and smirks down at him.

He reaches down to pick up Darren making the chains attached to his legs break away.

"You disgust me!"

Darren smirks deviously. "Your girl was saying that when I was all up in her, but I sure said it to her!"

Sonic's eye twitches as drops his body to the floor, lifts up his foot, and presses down in his stomach. "Wanna say that again?" His hard boots create enormous pressure on Darren's chest as he struggles to breath. Sonic presses down harder and harder making breathing nearly impossible.

"Die... die... die already... you little piece of shit..." Sonic repeats over and over as his clear eyes stared down at Darren's body.

On the floor, Darren manages to move his arms, even with cuts in his arms and the blood dripping, grabs Sonic's boots getting it stained. He pushes back on the boot with all the strength he somehow has and manages to lift Sonic's boot from his chest.

Sonic smirks at this. "Mmm.. I see you're strong than you look."

"... really now?" Darren coughs a bit as he steadily holds up Sonic's boot. "You know, who's not as strong as they look? Amy! She's a weak pathetic, little slut who's weak and susceptible to everything!

Especially me, because let me tell you, I had some _real_ fun with her in the last few days! She's all mine now no matter what you do, and she can never be truly yours again. Fucking her in front of those stupid kids of yours and-"

Sonic loses it and slams his foot down on Darren's chest nearly breaking his wrist in the process.

"AAAHHH!" Darren yells as he bits his tongue while trying to look up at Sonic. The dark blue hedgehog growls lowly as the intense aura surrounding his body goes up like a large flame. He plants both feet on the sides of Darren and bends down to snatch his head up.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL HER AND MY KIDS THAT! I'LL END YOUR DAMNED LIFE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

**He stands over Darren and punches him repeatedly as he draws blood left and right. Darren's face starts to swell from each impact as he lays there smiling only making Sonic madder. The blood starts to splatter on his face and bit on his clothes. Scourge and the others stand by as they hear the screaming and the hits making contact...**

Scourge narrows his eyes. "Why did he-"

_Why would he say that?_

_Sonic's already enraged and saying all of that is making it even worse!  
_

_It's like he wants to be ki-  
_

"Let's stop him now." Robbie says after listening to the beating for a few more minutes. "Darren's provoking him."

"Yeah.. it's like he wants to be killed now." Scourge shakes his head as his thoughts were confirmed.

Shadow grits his teeth. "We can't let that happen now. Not on his terms."

"I know!" Robbie starts to make his way over to his half-brother and beckons a few of them to help him out. "Come on!"

He grabs a hold of Sonic's shoulder just as he lifts his hand to punch Darren again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Bro, you're killing him!"

"THAT'S THE DAMN POINT!" Sonic yells right back at him.

"Just listen to us for once." Robbie manages to hold Sonic back with his own dark strength with Scourge, Manic, Shadow, and Mephiles. Tails and Silver run over to help as well, because it seems that they couldn't get good enough grip on him.

"Sonic, bro! Calm down!"

Sonic shakes his head and tries to break free. "NO, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ALL THE SHIT HE DID ABOUT HER AND MY KIDS?"

"Yeah, we all did. But it's no good, if you just kill him here and now. He wants to be killed, because he knows it's all over now and that everyone knows everything he's done to you, Amy, the kids, and the rest of us. Didn't you say you wanted to give him _all_ of what he deserved? He wants to be killed, and that's giving him what he wants, not us." Tails mentions to him.

Stopping for a second, Sonic takes the time to think. "Well.."

"Come on, Bro. Just listen to us. We listened to you, but as the leader you need to calm down so you can think straight, alright?" Robbie says to him.

"Okay, okay!" Sonic stops resisting as his brothers walks him away from Darren's limp body as he lets out load groans.

"S-stop.. Just kill me now..." Darren says as he watches Sonic get carried away.

"Face you punishment like a man! You were man enough to hit a woman when she wanted you to stop, so man up to this!" Shadow says to him a spiteful tone.

He, Knuckles, Silver, and the rest of the guys are left behind as Darren is someone coming to stand to his feet. Darren grimaces as he watches as they surround him on all sides. Scourge, Manic, and Robbie lead Sonic to the door and stop there.

"We'll handle him right now, until you calm down." Scourge tells him.

"Yeah, you don't want him dead just yet, do you?" Robbie smirks.

Manic joins in. "No, cause we got a _lot_ more fun things to do with him!"

"I wish you didn't say it like that, Manic." Sonic laughs to himself along with his siblings as they turn to go.

**His brothers run off to take care of Darren and leave Sonic to himself, so he could calm down...  
**

_I haven't changed back yet, huh?_

_He really pissed me the hell off!  
_

_Guess it'll be just like last time, I'll just have to wait until it wears off...  
_

Sonic leans against the all to catch his breathe as he watches his brother and his friends all release their anger on Darren for provoking him on.

_'She's all mine now no matter what you do, and she can never be truly yours again.'_

"Well, I'll have to change that..."

* * *

**Later that night...  
**

Sonic, Scourge, the rest of the guys, and the kids all walk out of Scar's home as he waves to them all.

"I'll be sure to let them heal for another day of torture!" Scar says in a joking matter, but with complete seriousness behind it.

The guys all laugh and nod their heads. "Thanks, night, man!" The front door shuts closed and inside, the lights are flickered off as Scar turns in for the night.

"I am sooooooo ready to eat.." Silver said as he yawns and stretches his sore arms. "And to get in bed."

"Yeah, me too." Knuckles says the same as he rubs his fists together and breathes his deeply taking in the soothing night air.

Aleena yawns sleepily as Robbie picks her up. "I'm sleepy, daddy."

"I know.. you did good today, sweetie." Robbie says to her as he kisses her cheek, and she lays her head on his shoulder. "You're going straight to bed when we get home."

"I want some ice cream!" Jill says suddenly as she walks along side Shadow and Mephiles.

"Ice cream?" Shadow questions the child.

Lill giggles. "Yeah, we trained hard today with that Nicole as our punching bag, so we at least deserve a treat."

"But it's like eleven at night." Tails says in unsure voice.

Flash shrugs his shoulder. "But, they do have a point. We can at least get them something. Less we face Bliss' rage when we get home for not getting them something to eat."

Scourge, Manic, Tails, Flash, Kuroi, and Robbie all shudder at the thought. "Yeah.. let's just go get something to eat. I think we're all hungry anyway!"

"Why? What will she do that can be that bad?" Shadow asks curiously.

"You don't want to know..."

"Ice cream? Oooh, I want some ice cream too!" Aleena pops her head up from her dad's shoulder.

Robbie stares at her. "I thought you were sleepy..?"

"Not anymore! Ice cream! I want ice cream!" Aleena tells him in a pleading tone.

Jill and Lill jump in the air and grab onto Shadow and Mephiles' legs. "YAY! LET'S GO!"

"To which one?"

As the kids all yell and cheer in joy and the guys decide what fast food restaurant that would be open this late at night, Scourge notices his brother just starting ahead. "Manic? What's up with you?"

"He must be still mad and thinking about Darren said to him.." Manic says as he points to a figure walking alone up ahead. Sonic is walking a few feet in front of them and by himself. He still hasn't changed back to his normal form.

"..."

"Bro, why are you walking so fast? Where you going?" Scourge asks as he walks behind him. "We're taking the kids to go get something to eat.

Sonic smirks a bit and turns to him with the his eyes still glowing brightly. "To take care of some unfinished business with a _certain_ someone, you know?"

Scourge stops and stares at him. "Ha, I see... Well, you go take care of her good, you hear?"

"I know.. I know." Sonic waves him off as he continues to walk off toward the house.

Scourge backs off a bit and turns to the rest of the guys. They give him questioning looks when he doesn't return with Sonic with him.

"Where's Sonic going?" Tails ask as he sees the dark blue hedgehog walking off up ahead.

"He's heading back to the house." Scourge tells them.

Manic grins and laughs mischievously. "I think I know why..."

"I think we all do, but I don't think we need you saying it in front of the kids, so can we please get going before my stomach eats itself?" Scourge hears his stomach growling as well as the others.

**After a quick laugh, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, Aleena, Jill, Lill, Shadow, Mephiles, Knuckles, Flash, and Kuroi all head off into another direction opposite from Sonic. The blue hedgehog walks alone in the dark with the moonlight and stars guiding him home.  
**

**His dark aura has somehow decreased and now only radiates a bit as he continues to walk alone. All of a sudden he stops and looks back. Nothing is there, but-  
**

_Someone's watching me..._

Sonic heard a branch snap in the distant and is now scanning the area around him. There is no movement whatsoever, but he still feels a presence there.

_In the bushes._

_Whoever it is... he or she hiding...  
_

**In the bushes, a few yards ahead of him, Paige, with misty eyes, watches him closely as he stands there looking back...  
**

"Ty..."**  
**

She crouches down as she keeps her eyes steadily on him. She clutches her chest as she feels her heart about to pound out of rib cage.

_I miss him, but.. he's not mine anymore._

_He's... Amy's! Princess Amelia...  
_

_How I ha-  
_

"Paige?" Sonic's figure suddenly standing in front of the bush she'd been occupying, startles her. She falls on her butt as she looks up at him with a shocked expression on her face. His clear eyes look down at her with a confused glance.

"T-Ty?"

**A while later...**

**[.Back at the Girl's Home.]**

**Amy, Rosy, Cream, Chanel, Rouge, Blaze, and Bliss sit in the kitchen around the family table. Mina had been downstairs with them, but she'd now has gone to tuck Adda and Razor into their beds. And Lucrecia has already turned into for the night leaving the girls to themselves...  
**

"Hehe..." Bliss laughs playfully as stares at Amy head on. "So tell us again what you and Sonic were up to last night.

Amy's ears droop as she looks down into her lap. "Why... it's none of your business..."

"Oh, it's everyone's business if they could hear you guys from their **own** rooms!" Bliss says making the girls around the table laugh. Amy's face grows even brighter as she Chanel hugs around her neck.

"Yeah, and this morning, I caught him almost about to pound into her while she was still hurt!"

"Nel..." Amy groans in complaint as she keeps her head down.

_Ughhh... I wish..._

_I just wish they would stop teasing me... I thought they were supposed to take care of me.  
_

_But they'd rather ask what me and Sonic did last night, instead of asking if I'm feeling any better!  
_

"You never cease to change, do you Chanel?" Blaze asks with a smile while resting her elbows on the table.

Chanel shakes her head with a goofy grin. "No! Amy will always be my baby forever and ever!"

Amy shakes her head and tries to change the subject. "Well, M-Melody and Storm have been upstairs for a pretty long time now, haven't they?"

"Yeah, they've been up there for a long time now." Rouge says as she takes another sip of her iced tea.

Bliss laughs. "That horny girl, she really needs to get her hormones in check like moi!"

Rosy rolls her eyes. "Oh, yeah! Like you're any better?"

"Trust me, I have myself under control, so don't worry about me, Hun!" Bliss rolls her eyes as well. "Worry about my little sister and that boy with banging with upstairs!"

**Amy breathes a sigh of relief as the girls begin to carry on a different conversation. This time, the subject wasn't about her and Sonic's sexual deeds the night before...**

_Finally-_

"Don't even **think** about that I forgot about you, Miss Amy!" Bliss says all of sudden as she smiles uncontrollably.

Amy pouts and stands to her feet with a noticeable blush on her face. Chanel's arms leave her shoulders. "I-I'm going to go and check on Echo and Coral!" She runs out of the kitchen and upstairs from the girls' teasing and questioning.

"See what you did?" Chanel says accusingly toward Bliss. "You made her leave."

"I didn't make her leave. She has two legs to walk, and she got up and WALKED!" Bliss says in a smart tone making the girls laugh.

Chanel frowns and slumps back in her seat. "Well-"

**In just a few seconds, the girls hear the front door open and close. Rosy looks up from her drink...  
**

"Did Amy go outside?"

Cream shrugs. "Maybe we should go check? You guys probably teased her too much! BLISS!"

"Oh, whatever! It's probably the guys coming back from Scar's place!" The white hedgehog tells them.

They hear the sound of boots coming toward the kitchen and in walks Sonic looking mighty different than usual. Rosy and the girls, except Rouge and Blaze, are shocked by his dark appearance.

"Whoa.."

"What the-"

"Oh my..."

Chanel jumps from her seat and points her fingers toward him. "Aaah! Burglar! Attack!"

Rouge stands up and smacks the purple cat on her head. "That's not a burglar! That's Sonic, ya dingdong! He's just in his dark form!"

"OW!" Chanel murmurs and takes a look at Sonic again. "Oh.."

He smirks as he walks into the kitchen leaving a small blood trail behind. The maids would have to clean that up later.

"Why are you.. looking like that?" Rosy asks with curiosity.

"Darren.. really pissed me the hell off, and I sorta lost control." He admits. "But I'll change back.. eventually."

Blaze nods understandingly. "He must had said or did something to set you off."

He nods. "Yeah.. he said... some things that were really messed up. About Amy and the kids. I almost killed him, but the guys stopped me, because they realized he wanted to die and was provoking me to do so."

"WHAT? Well, what did he say?" Rosy gasps as she scowls. "At least he got beat like hell for whatever he said about my twin!"

Sonic looks away from her and sighed. "You don't want to know."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but no." He tells her in a sincere voice. "It'd be better if you didn't."

Rosy sees the look of anger mixed with pain on his face and gives up. "Alright. What about Nicole?"

"Yeah, how'd the kids do with her?" Rouge asks with an excited look on her face. Her hands rub on her growing baby belly.

Sonic laughs a bit. "Actually, they did a pretty good number on Nicole. She was knocked out."

"By the way, where are the kids?" Bliss stands up and faces him.

"Scourge and the rest took them to get something to eat, but they'll be back later." Sonic tells them with a sigh as he takes a look around the table.

_She's not here with them._

_Could she be-  
_

"Where's Amy?"

Bliss smiles mischievously. "She went upstairs to check on the kids..."

"Thanks.. I'll be going now." He turns to leave, but Chanel grabs his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sonic scoffs and turns back to her staring with a pout. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"What? So you're going to pound into her like you tried to do this morning? How could you do my baby like that?" She questions as she tightens her fist.

"_Your_ baby?" He asks with a slight mock in his voice. "You know, Chanel.."

She scrunches up her nose. "Do I know what?"

"I'm starting to think you have a little crush on her and maybe even more than that.. I wonder what Manic would think about that?" Sonic said to her as she quickly lets him go with a shocked reaction.

_That got her to let me go._

He turns to her and smiles before he exits the kitchen and heads for the stairs. Chanel gasps as a huge blush forms across her cheeks. The girls at the table all look at one another with knowing looks.

_A c-crush?_

_Really?  
_

_No... don't say that! I-  
_

**[.Upstairs in Echo and Coral's Nursery.]**

**Amy is bending over Echo's crib as he sits up playing with her dangling finger. He laughs and claps lightly as his twin sister sleeps in the crib next to his own. She smiles as he stares up at her with his beautiful green eyes matching his father's...**

"Ma.. Ma.." Echo calls to her as she smiles again.

"Yes, Echo. Ma is here.." Amy tells him quietly as she then sighs.

_Your dad is away tending to Darren and Nicole with the guys.  
_

_Leaving me here... by myself... again.  
_

_All day!  
_

_I wish he would come home already.  
_

_It's almost midnight.  
_

Echo scans his mother's face and frowns. "Dada?"

"Yeah.. daddy is here right now." Amy tells him as she hears a door open from her bedroom. She thinks nothing of it as she stays in her position over Echo's crib.

Echo continues frown as he stands to his feet and rests his arms on the crib's bars. "Dada!"

"Echo, I know you want your dad but he's not here." Amy tries to tell him.

**From behind, she fails to hear the nursery open and figure stepping inside. He had went into Amy's room to change and get cleaned up a bit before coming in the nursery. He's now in a pair of black boxers and white wife beater. Also, his physical appearance hasn't changed back, but that doesn't stop him one bit.  
**

** Sonic stealthy walks inside and shuts the door without making a noise. From behind, he eyes her body from top to bottom. Her outfit consists of short pajama shorts hugging her bottom, a tight shirt that stops just below her chest and cuts off under her arms, and on her legs are long leg warmer socks going up to her knees. Her hair is styled differently that before and is not in long, soft strands of pink quills that flow gently as she moves side to side with standing over Echo's crib.  
**

**Just the sight of her from behind, Sonic feels himself hardening all over again as he walks closer and closer behind her. Echo's eyes happen to land on him, and the little one smiles brightly...**

"DADA! DADA!"

"Echo.." Amy starts to get a bit annoyed. "He's not here... how many times do I have to tell you, baby?"

_I want him home too, but-_

"DADA!" Echo screams again and points behind Amy.

She shakes her head and looks into his face. "Why do you keep-"

"Aaaahhhh!"

From behind, a strong pair of arms grab onto her waist. She's pushed forward a bit as she feels a muscled body moving up against hers own.

"Who's-" Amy opens her eyes and takes a peak behind her to see a dark blue form there. "Sonic? W-what are you doing?"

_He's dark again, but-_

He doesn't answer her. Instead, he only smirks as he grabs onto her breasts making her gasp in pure shock. His fingers stroke against her nipples getting them erect enough to show through her shirt. Milk seeps through as well making Amy blush even more.

Echo, looking on in curiosity and not really knowing what's going on, starts to clap his hands. "Milkie! Milkie!"

_H-he still remembers that?_

"Sonic, what... are you.." Amy's face glows with pure horniness and wetness by the fact that just from the feel of Sonic's hands on her. He licks his lets as he moves his hips forward rubbing his groin against her ass. He strokes harder and deeper feeling his dick protruding from his boxers as he rubs it up and down against her.

She rest her head down on the crib as she tries to keep herself from moaning out loud, especially in front of Echo. Her breathing is jagged as she feels his hands grip tighter and tighter on her hips as she moves back and forth. From below, she tries to keep her legs crossed as she feels herself getting wetter and wetter with each thrust he makes. Now, he grabs her arms and holds them behind her back as he pushes himself onto harder getting another moan of pleasure out of her.

For a split second, he increases his speed causing her moans to grow louder and reach a high pitch as he parts her legs using both of his feet.

"N-no!" She bites her bottom lip as she's quickly turned around to face Sonic. He presses his warm lips against hers as his picks her up by the waist, wraps her legs around him, and resumes his grinding up against her already leaking womanhood. Amy releases her moans into his mouth as she has her arms around his back. As they share a long, hard, passionate kiss, he goes faster and faster until her body can't take it anymore.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMOOOOOORE!"

Amy's womanhood throbs as she feels the pressure of herself climaxing while trying to keep her voice down at the same time. She blushes deeply as she rests her head on his shoulder as he holds her close. His lips brush past her face as he gently bites on her shoulder as she lets go the last of cum thus ending her climax.

"W-why? Why..."

Sonic, with a smirk on his face, lets her legs letting her stand up on her own with a trail of cum streaming down both her thighs.

Her knees, feeling quite weak, shake as she falls to the floor with a soft thud. Amy breathes heavily as she moves her hands to covering her wet shorts soaked in her juices to keep him from seeing. Sonic smiles down at her with a satisfied look on his face, but he's not done just yet.

_Not by a long shot..._

** Amazingly, their actions didn't wake Coral, due to her being a heavy sleeper. However, from his crib, Echo looks down at his mother on the floor, and then to his father...**

"Ma? Ma? Dada?"

Sonic looks up to his son and smiles. "Don't worry, son. Your dad is about to take _real_ good care of your mother..."

"S-sonic? What's gotten into you all of sudden?" Amy blushes madly as she lifts her head to see Sonic looking back down at her with a certain look about his face.

"Oh, no Amy.. It's not about what's gotten _into_ me. It's about what's going to get _into_ you... but not in here."

* * *

**End~ Sorry for any mistakes or anything I may have forgotten!  
**

**See, cliffhangers are your BEST FRIEND. They keep you on the edges of your seats, xD  
**

**Well, that's it for now, see ya next update!  
**

**OH! And before I forget, someone asked what goes on in my mind when I writing lemons (guest's question.. sort of) Well, it's like this, in order for me to write a certain scene in my story, I have to listen with the right emotions and words matching what I want to happen in the story. It doesn't just go for lemons either!  
**

**It goes for certain conversations, party scenes, and even fights! Like the one in here, I was listening to like battle type music that got me in the right mood to right that correctly and the way I wanted it to happen.**

** Hoped that made sense. If not, sorry. I'm a _little_ weird, e.o  
**

**Also, someone else mentioned two songs. Honestly, I forgot about them until just now, BUT I promise to fit them into the next chapter.  
**

**Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to color a picture I did of a scene in this chapter~  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Turning Point

**A/N: A nice, LONG chapter for you guys! BTW: You're welcome... I completely blew off my homework that's due Monday to write this for you guys, xD  
**

**A little bit of a warning before reading though, this chapter contains a lemon and a bit violence and graphic descriptions!  
**

**Anyway before I reveal too much,  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Thirteen: Turning Point  
**

* * *

**[.Still in Echo and Coral's Nursery.]**

Amy gasps at the words just leaving Sonic's mouth as he stares down at with a lust-filled smirk on his face. With her hands still covering her lower body, she looks down in thought as she tries to process what she just heard.

_No..._

_D-did he just say what I think he said?_

_The way he said it sounds just like he wants to-  
_

She shakes her head as she feels the heat coming upon her cheeks again. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Mmm?" Sonic, still dark in his form, tilts his head in slight surprise, but then wears his smirk again as he bends down to the floor to be face her.

Amy, still with her head down, clears her throat and asks him once more as her voice shakes. "W-what did you mean b-by what you just said to me!"

"Don't even try act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Ames... you know you're not a very good actor."

Her head suddenly pops up with a shocked expression on it as well. "H-huh? B-but I don't!" She lies knowing full well what he had meant.

_You KNOW what he meant by what he said. _

_I do... But-  
_

This time, Sonic frowns as he reaches forth to grab Amy's hands to remove them from covering her lower body.

"NO-"

"Then if you don't know what I'm talking about, can you tell me why are your shorts so wet?"

His voice sounds bone chillingly tempting as he sends a wave of shiver throughout Amy's entire body. She blushes even harder as she tries to break free from his grip, but he proves to be too strong for her to fend off. He pushes his body on top of hers causing her body to lay against the blue carpeted floor.

Her long quills are sprawled in every direction underneath, her arms are by her side, and her legs are held open so they couldn't be closed.

"I-I don't know!"

He smiles as he continues to hold her arms by her side while lowering his face to her own. "You don't know, you say? Then what's-"

He talking for a second to take his finger rub it gently onto her womanhood making her moan aloud. However, she bites her bottom lip from letting her moaning get out of control.

_Damn..._

"Mmm.. what's this then?" His holds up his finger, soaked in her juices, up to both of their faces as he lets the sweet aroma fill his nostrils. The very smell of her sugary liquid sends his hormones on an all time high as he struggles to keep himself from just taking her right then and there.

"N-no..."

"No?"

Amy shakes her head as she tries to turn her face away from his smirk and the clear evidence dripping down his finger, but she's in a tight spot. Instead, she decides to keep her mouth shut with a tell telling blush on her face. Smiling a bit at her shy silence, he takes his finger up to his mouth to slowly lick the sticky substance away. Watching him, the memories of the night before come flooding back into her mind.

_Oh no..._

_He's doing it just like... kiyaaaahhh!  
_

_This is not helping me at all. I'm cumming all over Echo's floor!  
_

Her legs tremble as her eyes stayed glued to him and a clear liquid drips down her thighs and onto the floor. Trying to resist and stop it, she closes her eyes, but then looks up to the sound of Echo cooing from up above. Echo's tiny head peeks up from over his crib's railing and down to his parents.

"Ma.. ma? Da.. da?"

_Huh?_

_H-he's still watching us?  
_

_NO! A baby as young as him can't be seeing this happen right in front of him! Even if we're his parents...  
_

The small baby boy continues to look down at his parents with a curious smile. "E-echo?"

When finished licking all of the stickiness from his finger, Sonic looks up to him also and smiles, but then turns his attention back to Amy. He moves forth to kiss on her lips making her turn her face. Ignoring that, he gently bites down on her neck making her squeal.

He licks his tongue across her naked shoulder as he bites her again and again getting her more and more wet. Her reddish blush spreads all over her face as he then grabs onto her pajama top. His fingers rub over her erect nipples making her moan aloud.

He pulls it down to reveal her big, swollen breasts as they rub against his chest getting himself harder than before. His lips return to bite on her shoulder as she starts to tremble underneath him.

At the same time, he positions himself in between her open legs and begins to thrust onto her. She gasps as she feels the pleasurable sensation from below as well as all over her body. He quickens his pace as he continues to rub and pinch her breasts and suck on her shoulder to her neck. The overwhelming feeling is almost too much for her to take.

_I'm about to burst! _

_I can't keep up with him like this...  
_

"N-no! Please, Sonic! Slow down!"

He completely ignores her as his mouth moves over her breasts to softly suckle on one and rub and pull on the other. Amy loses it as she can't keep her moan closed as he sucks down a bit harder. Her warm milk releases into his mouth as he drinks it all down and craves even more of it. She can feel her womanhood dripping through her shorts onto the floor as her arms lays beside her head.

"Sonic..." She whines only turning him on more. He closes his eyes as he bites down into her skin making her scream aloud inside the fairly large room.

"Stop! Wait... w-we can't!" Amy hiccups in embarrassment as she tries to speak a bit louder.

Sonic's eyes open as he stops what he's doing to look up at her with a questioning face. He confused by her words, because all he's trying to do is heal her. Heal her from all the hurt, pain, and stress she's endured up till now. Body, mind, heart, and soul. His own heart craves to do this for her, and he suspected hers to be wanting the same as well.

_Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up_  
_ Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side_  
_ Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs_  
_ Cant you see baby you're the only one_

"Why?

"B-because we can't do **it** in here! Echo's watching us, and Coral will probably wake up if she h-hears us!" She tells him in a hushed, shy voice. With a shaky arm, she points up to the child still watching them on the floor.

He blinks once before moving close to her ear as his warm, intoxicating breath runs over her inner skin. "If they do, they'll see how a real man makes love to the girl and the mother of his children that he's completely in love with, would take on the **whole** world for, and get revenge on the man who hurt you and my kids..."

Sonic smirks at the astonished look on her face before he continues to speak while running his hands through her pink quills.

"My.. I mean our kids will see a far sweeter, sensual thing happen between that will touch them so much that it will wipe what Darren did to you away from their young minds forever and ever..."

_You are my love, you are my love_  
_ Let me be your medicine_  
_ Cuz I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine_  
_ Spread your wings and baby fly away_

Amy bottom lips quivers as he kisses them gently. "I... you really feel that way?"

"Yes, of course! I'd do anything for you... And if someone walks in on us, then it's their own fault for not knocking first! With you moaning as loud as you are, they should know not to come in anyway! Besides.. you want this as much as I want it, and I'm ready to please your body in any way I can."

Amy, with her skin color looking like a bright cherry right about now, feels tears escaping her eyes as she brings her face up to his. Her lips press onto his as she kisses him. Her arms, still feeling a bit weak, wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her. He returns the favor by kissing her back while his hand travels down her body to reach her dangerously wet pussy.

His fingers rub onto her wet lips through her tight shorts and push inside to twirl around in her womanhood. She breaks their kiss as she moans his name.

"AAAAAHHHH! SONIKUUUUU!"

"Hehe, with a new future ahead of us comes a new nickname." He smirks as he pushes his fingers in farther.

**As if on cue, the door to the nursery suddenly open and in walks Lily...**

"Echo, here's your warm bottle to get you to.. SLEEEEEEP?" The nanny accidentally walked in on them, but now stands stone cold as she sees them on the floor in front of Echo's crib. Amy's half-naked figure, and Sonic's dark form sends the young girl on edge. Her whole face glows red in embarrassment as her voice stutters as she tries to speak.

"U-uuummm..."

The couple on the floor look up to the interrupt and see Lily standing there with the door leading into the room slightly ajar.

"Aaah! No! I told you!" Amy, still red in the face, yells at Sonic as she covers her body and pushes him away. Echo looks up to Lily and smiles as he points down to his mother.

"Milkie! Milkie!" He claps making Lily's eyes grow wide. Amy smacks her forehead and groans silently as she pulls her pajama top back up to cover her breasts.

_Why me..?_

Sonic smiling at both Amy and Echo only shakes his head and turns to eye the young nanny still standing in front of them.

"You're still here?"

Lily shakes her head and looks toward the floor. "I-I sorry! I should have k-knocked first! I was only going to feed Echo, so he could go to sleep since it's so late! But I see that you two have this room occupied, so I'll just be leaving!"

She turns to leave, but an tug of her arm stops her. She turns her head to see him standing behind her with Amy, looking a bit flustered, in his arms. "Huh?"

Sonic smirks at her. "Yeah, put Echo to sleep for us. Me and Amy got something to take care of tonight."

"W-what?" Lily questions as she blushes even brighter.

"Don't play dumb like Amy did, you know what I'm talking about!" He says in a joking manner making her jump.

"O-okay.. I-I will!" She chirps nervously as she holds the baby bottle in her trembling hands.

Sonic smiles once and sets Amy down on her feet before turning to walk toward Echo's crib. He leans down to kiss his tiny forehead and rub his hand on his head.

"Da.. da?" Echo smiles up to his father and then turns his head to Amy. "Ma.. ma? W-her.. goo?"

**Sonic, Amy, and Lily all are stunned to hear those words coming from the six month old child...**

"What did he just say?" Amy asks herself aloud.

"Sounds like he's trying to say where are you to going." Lily answers her.

Sonic only laughs and shakes his head. "Ha, you wanna know where we're going, huh? Well, daddy and mommy are going to have a goodnight in her room, and you're going to sleep, alright, son?"

"G-goo nigh?" Echo's nose scrunches up trying to mimic his father's speaking.

Sonic smiles again and his son does the same. The two males are a picture perfect as father and son with the identical smile on their faces.

"Yeah, goodnight, Echo."

"Goo nigh!" Echo says with louder with laughter in his voice.

_Wow...  
_

_He already knows how to talk a little, huh?_

_That was pretty fast, but then again I learned to say a few words around the same age he is!  
_

Lily smiles at the precious scene before her and then turns to look at Amy who has the same blush and calm smile upon her face. Their eyes meet, and the pink hedgehog beams shyly as her hands still cover some of her lower body.

After giving his son a hug and one final kiss on the head, Sonic turns to Amy and Lily.

"Good luck, Lily. Seems like he's going to be up for a while!"

"G-good luck to you too!"

Sonic shakes his head as he gestures to Amy who has a most gracious, pleased look about her face. "Luck? I don't need luck... all I need is her... and I'm the happiest hedgehog in the world."

"S-Sonic?" Her girlish, shy voice, and her almost bare figure sends many horny thoughts and fantasies through his mind.

"Damn.. I'm tired of waiting now. I can't control myself anymore!"

Amy looks confused by his words. "What are you-"

Suddenly, Lily feels a sudden breeze brush past her. She shuts her eyes as her skirt flows upward making her smooth it back down. The gust of wind settles down and she opens her eyes to see that both Amy and Sonic are now gone and the door to the nursery closed. Her and Echo both look on in confusion.

"Uuumm.. W-well, that was fast!"

Echo stares at Lily for a few seconds and starts to laugh and point in the direction of his mother's room. "Goo nigh! Goo nigh!"

Lily only laughs at his joking as she walks over to his crib. "Well, let's get you to sleep now, Echo. It's way past your-" Suddenly, she steps in something squishy in front of Echo's crib. Looking down, she notices a dampened spot on the carpet.

"What in the world is..." Her mind wonders back to the scene of Amy and Sonic in this exact same spot.

"Oh my God-"

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

**[.In Amy's bedroom.]**

_It's your body you can yell if you want to_  
_ Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_  
_ Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me_  
_ Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

With the lights slightly dim in her room, Sonic rushes inside and pushes Amy up against the door shutting it closed. His hands wonder all over her luscious body while their and tongues entwine in a loving way. She moans into his mouth as her legs and arms snake around his body to hug him closer. She moves her mouth up to his ear as the heat their bodies are giving off starts to make them sweat.

"What do you want, Ames? I'll do anything you say.. just please tell me. I want to love you again, I want to feel you again, I want.. to make love to you again."

"Please... give me all you got.."

Her very scent and the sound of her precious voice gets him harder making it difficult to hold her up. He pulls away from her door and moves over to her bed and lays her down. He stands before her open legs and smirks down at her looking shyly back up at him. She has the same lust in her eyes as he has.

"I want you.. soooo.. bad that it's making me go crazy." He says in a low, sensual voice getting Amy to blush once again.

She smiles a shy smile and opens her legs further. "Then take what's rightfully yours..."

"Alright... but I didn't think I would need your permission though." Amy frowns a bit at first, but ends up smiling and blushing like she has before.

He smirks and pulls off his shirt as he takes her legs as he climbs onto the bed. His hands moves down her thighs to pull down her wet shorts along with her white, silk panties. He throws them to the side and takes a deep breath as the sweet aroma from between her legs catches his immediate attention.

Following the sweet, exotic smell to it's source, he lowers himself to lick his tongue up and down her wet flower as she bites her bottom lip in anticipation. He holds her legs down as he delves a bit further to reach her G-Spot getting a pleasured-filled scream out of her. His tongue presses down on her delicate button as he feels the cum rushing out of her from his simple touch.

Pushing himself and her farther on the bed, he slides his wet tongue out and slides a finger inside to take its place. He twirls his finger around and around her tight hole as her moaning gets louder and louder by the second. Using his free hand, he reaches up to slide Amy's top up above her head and throws it in the pile with the other clothes of hers that he's discarded. In his mind, he decides to leave her long, red socks on. It only makes it hotter for him to see her in them and nothing else.

Pulling his finger out of her for a split second, he moves his body to lay behind her own on the bed.

"W-what are you doi-"

"Ssshhh..." Sonic shushes her right up as he pulls her body against his and holds up her leg for his finger to find its place back inside of her. He slides his other hand underneath her body to grab her breast again and his lips meet with her slim neck. From three separate parts of her body, the overwhelming sensation of pleasure takes her over. She moans and rocks her body against his as he tongue licks along her delicate skin and his finger pushes deeper into her.

By her moans, he starts to move faster and harder wanting desperately to hear her orgasm again. His pace quickens more and more making her come nearer and nearer to her impending climax. Her pussy walls begin to tighten up as they feel Sonic finger slide in and out in an erotic motion.

He continually presses onto her G-Spot wanting her climax to happen. To feel her body as it trembles in pleasure, hear her say his name, and to hold her close as the overwhelming sensation vibrates throughout her body.

_It's your body we'll go hard if you want to_  
_ As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_  
_ Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy_  
_ Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

She starts to drool out of her mouth as her body warns her of her climax that's fast approaching. ."S-Sonic?"

"... "

"P-please! Do it fasteeeer! I need it... I want it so bad... so please!" Amy begs as her body trembles soft against his. At her wish, Sonic does as she commands and pushes his fingers into her tight flower as she breaks out in a high pitched scream that ends up turning him on more.

"AAAAAAAHHH! I'M CUUUUUUMMMIIINGGG!"

Just as Amy moans aloud in pleasure, she cums hard as her honey-like essence squirt onto his fingers and the bed leaving a sticky trail behind. at the same time her breasts release her milk onto the bed and as well as Sonic's hand. Breathing deeply, she holds her head down as his finger pulls out of her letting her lower her leg. She continues to breath heavily as she feels his arm slip from up under her.

Sonic's sweaty, almost tired body turns to lay on his back beside her. In her ears, she can hear him trying to catch his breath as a devious thought creeps into her mind.

_'He's done everything for me...'_

_'Now, it's my turn to give him what he wants-'  
_

With a smile on her face, Amy picks her sweaty body up to climb over him. She straddles as she leans forward to kiss passionately upon his warm lips. While on top, she grinds her lower body onto his waist as she feels his erection poking her though his boxers. Automatically, his hands rest upon her waist and thighs as they continue their kiss.

Amy suddenly pulls away from his lips and moves to his neck where she begins to suck and lick feverishly upon his skin. Sonic breathes in harshly as he feels her soft lips rubbing against him. At the same time, he closes his eyes as she moves lower and lower on his body. Reaching his abs, her fingers brush against as her tongue and mouth continues to travel slowly down his body.

_Baby less all for you to do is let your body be_  
_ I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it_  
_ Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you_

She leaves wet kisses behind as she stops at his waist. His hard erection is clearly seen as it throbs through the cotton fabric. It's bigger than she remembers making her a bit intimidated.

"Hehe... it's all yours, Ames... And only yours to take..."

Looking up at the sound of his voice, Amy blushes and then smiles as she grabs onto the hem of his boxers and carefully pulls it down. To her surprise, it stands tall and hard for her to take as she licks and bites up on her lips. Taking it carefully into her small hands, she squeezes it gently getting a low groan out of him.

Licking her lips once again, she can't help but to bring her lips down to it making them rub past the tip of his cock. Sonic shudders from the feeling as he opens one eye to look down at her as she sticks out her tongue to lick upon the delicate skin. Up and down, she slowly takes her tongue up along his manhood again and again.

"S-shit, Ames.."

Amy only giggles a bit under her breath as she continues her actions.

Sonic's hands grip the sides of the bed as her mouth slowly encases the top of his long erection. With a little bit of him in her warm mouth, she uses her tongue to swirl in small, sensual circles on the tip. The very erotic motion sends a wave of pleasure throughout his body as all the blood rushes down to his lower body.

Wanting more of him of, she pushes her mouth down even further getting him halfway inside. While sliding her lips and mouth up and down his cock, she tastes his unique flavor that she's been longing for all the time they were apart. As she's going up and down, she can feels him getting harder while his breathing and groaning is gradually getting louder and rougher.

Without her knowing, Sonic leans up a bit on the bed to reach forth and place a hand on the back of her head. He pulls her long, hair up and out of the way. He then begins moves her head up and down a bit faster to her liking as she starts to moans. She's surprised at first, but she goes along with him. Deep inside, she's turned on more by it.

_'I-It feels so good, but.. I can't keep this up for long... It's just too much!'_

He pushes her down more onto his cock as she continues to suck on him. The feeling is intensely, amazing as she licks him up. All of a sudden, she starts to choke a bit from all of him inside of her. Hearing her cough a bit, he lets her head go, and she pulls his cock out of her mouth as she gasps for air.

"Haha... sorry about that!" He says nervously as his breathing is still a bit rough.

_Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck_  
_ You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah_  
_ Push you up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on _  
_ Eh eh whoa_

Amy shakes her head a bit and smiles. "No.. don't be.." She climbs up to him to kiss his lips as her hand rubs the side of his face. She moves to bit gently on his neck, and then licks and kisses along the mark she creates. From below, she can feel her womanhood dripping more and more of her juices. Breaking the sweet kiss, Sonic stares down at her breasts hovering above him.

He hasn't fully came yet, so his mind starts to put even more fantasies in his mind as he continues to stare at her luscious breasts.

"Mmm?" Amy looks at him questioningly. "W-what are you looking at?"

"Huh? What?" Sonic snaps out his thoughts when he hears her.

"Ooooh... that's what you want?" She giggles shyly as she figures out what he's looking at she moves back down on him. Sitting on her knees, she rubs her hands on her breasts while he watches.

"This is what you want, right?" She asks him in a low voice, seductive voice. Sonic's lips move to speak, but no words escape. Knowing that she's correct in her guessing, she moves lower and lower over his groin getting her breasts rub against his erection. The touch of her soft breasts, Sonic breathes in sharply. She takes her breasts and slides his cock in between. Her smooth, good-feeling skin rubs gently against his hard dick.

"Shit.. shit.. shit.. shit.. shit.. SHIT!" He continues to curse and moan in pleasure as she moves up and down faster and occasionally takes a few licks.

She moves faster and faster as Sonic gets harder and harder while beads of sweat roll down his face. In between her breasts, she feels his cock throbbing which means he's about ready to release himself. Quickening her pace, she moans aloud as his cock trembles and sprays out into her mouth and onto her breasts and face. With one eye slightly closed, she takes his full loud and swallows it right down. The gooey, sticky substance tastes like a sweet, yet spicy substance making her blush lustfully.

"I want you cock in me now. I want it, so bad! P-please... let me have it..."

_Whoa-oh oh oh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like  
Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like  
It's your body we can ride and rock and roll  
Ride and rock and roll, ride and rock  
O-o-o-OH oh oh oh_

As the climax fades away, he quickly picks himself up and climbs over her body as his cum drips down her face and breasts. His lips press roughly against hers as she moans into his mouth. With his erection rubbing against her soaking wet womanhood, he can't control his raging hormones any longer.

"S-Sonic! Wait, I didn't mean like-"

He doesn't respond to her calling his name as he picks her up by the waist putting her on all fours. He spreads her legs a bit apart and gets in between them as he pants anticipating the feeling he would get once he enters her.

He takes his dick and rubs against her flower making her head jerk up as she lets out another moan. He smiles as he slowly pushes himself inside. Amy bites her bottom lip as her hands grip on her bed. She's tighter than usual, so he has to ease himself in gently without hurting her too much.

Halfway in, he grabs onto her slim waist to pull her back getting completely inside.

"AAAAHHHH!" Both lovers moan aloud as they feel each on a deeper level of passion and lust. Moving slowly at first, he thrusts into her and licks his lips looking down at her in the doggy-style position. Her round, plump ass bumping against his lower body, her wide hips, and well-toned back gets his hormones going all out of proportion.

"Aah! Aah! AAAAHHH!" Amy's voice fills the room along with the sound of him pumping into her. She leans her sweaty body down onto the bed as he continues to go in and out. Holding onto her waist, his hands travel down to her ass to grab it in the palms of his hands. Amy blushes brightly feeling strong hands on her naked body. Licking his lips, he reaches forth to grab her arms to hold them behind her back while still pounding into her.

"AAAHH!" Amy moans even louder as he increases his speed getting her louder and louder. Her breasts bounce up and down while trying to catch her breath as Sonic goes faster and faster into her. The feeling increasingly becomes better and stronger for them both as Amy's high voice whimpers.

His cock feels her pussy walls tightening around him sending a certain signal to him. She's getting close to coming, so he speeds his pace up.

"I-I'M CLOOOOSE!" She cums hard as her juices spray onto Sonic and the bed underneath. Her body softly shakes as her climax makes her body numb for a long-lasting few seconds. He lets her arms go allowing her to rest her lower body on the bed. She breathes deeply in tiredness and pleasure.

Sonic slows down and pulls out just before he comes and starts to rub himself on her anus. Amy slowly shakes her head as she trembles blow him.

"Sonic.. I told you it hur-"

"Amy. Don't worry.. this wont hurt one bit." He says in an assuring tone before pushing himself slowly inside.

"AAAAHHH!" Amy screams from the sudden pressure that she's never felt before. He slowly moves inside of her obviously tight hole, so she would get used to the feeling. Her face glows bright red as drool escapes her mouth. He grabs her arms and holds them behind her back once again as he goes in harder and deeper into her. Amy bites her bottom lip as she feels her pussy releasing streams of cum down her legs and thighs.

"IT'S TOO TIIIIGGGHHT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOORRREEE! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!"

To her command, he pulls out as she cums hard again as it sprays onto him and the bed. With sweat rolling down his muscled body, Sonic watches as Amy rests her body on the bed. Her breathing and moaning raises his arousal as he then smirks at her shining body.

_It's your body you can yell if you want to_  
_ Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_  
_ Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of m_e

Sitting back on the bed, Sonic grabs her legs and pulls Amy on top with her back to him. He lowers her wet, delicate flower onto his cock with ease and holds her there as she starts moans again.

Grabbing onto her breasts and wrapping one of her arms around his neck, he pushes his lower body up and down. With Amy's help, his long cock goes into and out of her pussy. They both move faster and faster as the sweet feeling of an orgasm is fast approaching them again. For Amy, it will be over three times, and for Sonic second. Going faster and faster, Amy bounces up and down as Sonic slams into her from below getting her scream out his name with him doing the same.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! F-FUUUCKKKK!"

They both cum at the same time, making their moment all the more pleasurable. Feeling his throbbing cock bust inside of her, Amy closes her eyes and takes the time to breath. Sonic, breathing and sweating as loud as her, falls back onto the bed in exhaustion. His tired body needs to time rest of moment. Picking herself up, his cock slides out of her pussy as she feels her body craving more of him.

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy _  
_ It's your body we'll go hard if you want to_  
_ As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_  
_ Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy_

Amy turns around to push Sonic on his back onto the bed. Her long hair falls over her shoulder as she leans down to kiss hungrily on his lips. He kisses her right back and places both hands onto her waist. She lowers her flower directly over his cock and pushes down to just take in the tip of it. **  
**

"I want more.. more.. MORE!"

Opening both eyes, he grins up at her gorgeous face looking down at him. "Ha, then go at it. I'm not stopping you!"

Blushing a bit, she pushes down onto his cock. Moaning out, she teases him a bit by just taking in the head of his head by a few inches. Sonic groans a bit as he stops her toying with him and grabs her waist and pushes her down all way.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH, S-SOOOOONIC!" Hearing her loud voice, Sonic feels himself going hard as she pushes her arms down on his chest. She pants heavily as she looks down into his eyes. Her tongue slowly licks upon her lips as she begins to rock back and forth.

As he slides in and out of her, sweat and her cum starts to get everywhere on the bed. Amy continues to go slow at first, but he's not having any of that. He raises her up and down at a slightly faster pace on his cock as the wonderful sensation of her tight walls surrounding his manhood excites him. As they continue, Amy removes her hands from his chest and rests them just above his shoulders. Taking the opportunity, he takes one of her breasts into his mouth and starts to suckle on her nipples. Her milk starts to release again.

Her arms give way as she falls onto his chest, but continues to ride him. She moans close to his ears making him push himself into her faster and harder with more intensity. With each thrust and moan, their orgasm are coming closer and closer, but Sonic doesn't want it to end too soon. Her moaning gets louder and her breathing rate rises telling him that he should try to make the sweet feeling last ever long. Just before she and himself could climax, he picks himself up to push Amy onto her back and for him to be on top this time. He grabs her legs and pushes his cock deep into her.

"Aaaah!" She moans again as he begins to thrust in and out of her. He's pumping faster and faster as their climaxes start to come over them once again.

"SOOOOOONNNIIIC!"

"AAAAAMMMMMMYYY!"

They both release their cum into each other as each others bodies tremble in the pleasurable sensation. Sonic slows down and comes to stop to look down at Amy's beautiful, satisfied face to smile at her.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you just as much!"

They share another long, loving kiss with their arms around each one another before he pulls out of her. Amy moans silently as she feels her heart racing and beating against her rib cage.

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_  
_ Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body_  
_ We can do, can do, (sex therapy) can do_  
_ Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body_

Both feeling tired and completely wiped out, Amy and Sonic lay side by side on her bed. The room's light is still dim and the moon outside as the source of the light again this cool night. Her window is slightly open letting in a cool breeze over their warm bodies giving them a shivering sensation.

"Wanna keep this going?"

"Huh?"

Even in the dimmed light, she can see the smile on his face as he starts to explain.

"We have the rest of the night and the rest of our lives to keep this up, so why not we keep it up?"

"Mmm.." Amy smiles and looks to her clock on the dresser across the room.

'3:35 a.m.'

"I'll give you one more hour!" She tells him with a slightly teasing in her voice.

Sonic smirks mischievously before pulling her on top of him. "Don't worry. That's all I'll need!"

_ We can do whatever (sex therapy) you like _  
_ Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me_  
_ Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy..._

* * *

**[.The Next Morning.]**

_Last night was absolutely amazing... I really needed that sweet release after almost a year without him.  
_

_Now, all I wanna do is sleep it off...  
_

_Nothing can possibly ruin this peaceful-  
_

"Ma.. ma.."

Amy stirs in her deep asleep and hears a small voice calling her name.

_Leave me alone... I'm still tired..._

"Ma.. ma.."

_Again? Is my mind playing tricks on me or what? _

_Sounds like Echo... but he should still be asleep in his room.  
_

"MAAA... MAAA!"

_Aaagh!  
_

_Too loud!  
_

Her tired eyes slowly open, and she lifts herself up in bed while rubbing her head. Her long, messy quills rest upon her shoulders as she lets out a soft yawn.

"Sonic, what is Echo-"

To her complete and utter surprise, she sees Rosy, Bliss, and Chanel standing on either side of her bed. Also, Echo and Coral are sitting on her and Sonic's lap. Her left eye twitches as she holds up the covers over her naked body.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Her angry emerald eyes look to Sonic, who's only smiling, back in his normal form, and holding Coral close to him then to Rosy who only laughs silently. Amy growls then turns to Bliss who smirks teasingly and gestures toward Chanel's direction. The purple and white cat has a obvious blush on her face.

"Nel..."

"Haha.. w-well, I came over to see how you were doing. When I got here, Echo and Coral were fussing this morning and Lily couldn't get them to stop. They were calling for their mommy and daddy, but you guys were still asleep. And I couldn't just leave them in their cribs... so I brought them to you guys."

Amy sighs as she looks down to Echo's smiling face, but then looks up to Rosy and Bliss. "Well, she has an excuse! What's yours?"

"Chanel couldn't carry both of them by herself!" Her twin sister quickly explains. "You know how Echo gets fussy sometimes!"

Amy nods understandingly and then sets her eyes on Bliss, still dressed in her pajama shorts and top. "And you?"

"I just wanted to see how bad Sonic gave it to you last night.. I heard you moaning all the way from the kitchen." Bliss catches the shocked look on her face.

"That's right, I was still here last night, and heard most of it. Melody and Storm weren't even that loud! And I know that Lily walked in on you guys in the nursery to feed Echo, and let me just say... WOW! I didn't think you were that freaky, girl!"

"BLISS! YOU AND YOUR NOSY ASS!" Amy's face burns up as she glares at her.

"Amy, not in front of the k-kids!" Sonic laughs while covering up both Coral and Echo's ears from her cursing.

She pouts at him. "Oh, shut up! You allowed them all to come in here!"

"I'm naked in this bed next to you and I'm still tired, so what the hell I was supposed to do?" Sonic asks in smartass tone making the girls laughs minus Amy.

She looks down at Echo and sighs as she hides her growing blush. "Nothing.. just nothing. Please.. girls, can you leave."

Chanel whines and holds onto Amy's hand. "Noooo, I wanna stay! Please?"

"Why? I have to get dressed and-"

"Amy, I think she just wants to see you naked again. Maybe she even wants to have a threesome, and I don't know if my brother would like that.." Sonic says in a joking manner making both Amy and Chanel's pupils dilate in shock.

"WHAT?"

Sonic, Rosy, and Bliss break out in a taunting laughter as Chanel holds her head down in embarrassment. Amy folds her arms over her chest and frowns.

"No way..."

Chanel looks up to hear Amy say that and looks a bit disappointed. "N-no way? Really.. you don't even-"

She's speaking a in a soft voice, so luckily Amy doesn't hear her statement. However, Sonic sees the look on her face and smirks.

"Nel, you thought I was serious? I was just playing as far as you know.."

Chanel shakes her head and backs away from the bed. "W-hat? Stop playing with me like that, Sonic! It's not funny!"

Sonic only shakes his head as he leans back on the bed as Coral climbs off of his lap to get beside him. "Maybe you don't think it's funny because you really wanna do it!"

"Sonic!" Amy, blushing as bright as tomatoes by now, looks at him shockingly and then to Chanel who's glaring right back at him.

_What are they going on about?_

"A threesome? That's interesting one, bro!"

By the sound of that familiar voice, They all look to see Scourge and Manic standing in Amy's open doorway. Just having them there too makes Amy even more embarrassed, but Sonic doesn't even seem to be fazed by it.

"Manic." Chanel whines again with a blushing face. "Don't encourage him. Please."

Manic chuckles a bit then shakes his head. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea though! I, personally, wouldn't have a problem with that if I get to watch or maybe join."

"Yeah, it'll be just like that game we played last year in the living room! Man, that was hella fun.." Scourge laughs as well.

Sonic, smiling too, nods to the memory. "Yeah, we should do that again sometime, right?" His brothers obviously agree with him.

"Rosy? Nel? Amy?" The dark blue hedgehog turns to the girls to ask them. "You remember that orgy we had when you guys were drunk outta your heads, right?"

"WHAT.. this is all new to me!" Bliss laughs as she holds her stomach. "What have you girls been doing when I was back at home? I wanna know it all!"

Rosy blushes the same as her sister as she remembers that truth or dare game they played last year. "You'll never know.."

"Most definitely not.." Chanel shakes her head.

Bliss shakes her head and places her hands on her hips. "I wanna know every single detail-"

_Why are we talking about this?_

_Why are they still standing in my room with me and Sonic... naked in bed!  
_

_Are they oblivious to this or what?  
_

**Sonic, Rosy, Chanel, Manic, and Scourge talk on and on as Amy stares at them all dumbly. Looking down at her babies, she sees them with the same confused looks on their faces too. A conversation like this is not even for toddlers as young as them to be hearing...**

"Kiyaaaaaa! Shut up! I don't wanna hear anymore of this! Everyone just get out of my room!" Amy shakes her head and points her finger towards the door for the girls and guys to leave.

"Hehe, I'll just get the details on this later! Come on, Nel!" Bliss links arms with the cat and walks toward the door. "Let's leave them alone for a while!"

Without protesting, Chanel follows her, but not without waving shyly to Amy, Sonic, and the kids.

"We'll be see you downstairs!"

**The door closes leaving the four of them to themselves for the moment...**

Amy breathes a sigh of relief. "Finally..."

Echo looks up to his mother and smiles. "Ma ma!"

_He finally speaks when they all leave._

_That's a surprise.  
_

The little one reaches his hands up to hug his mothers stomach and snuggle his head against her. His long quills rub against her arm making her tickle enough to smile.

"S-stop, Echo! That tickles!" She tickles under his arms.

Echo starts to laugh along with her and looks to his father looking at them with a smile on his face, and Coral with a small grin on his face.

"Dada!"

"You seem pretty happy this morning, son." Sonic rubs his hands through Echo's quills making them a bit messy.

Amy nods and smiles. "Coral too. I've never seen her smile this much!"

"Ma.. ma!" Coral, with her short pink quills and purple coloring at the end, smiles up at her mom before going to hug her father.

_Maybe she's just so happy, because their real father is in his rightful spot._

_Here with us.. again. Never to be separated by not a thing or person.  
_

_I'm so overcome with joy...  
_

The feeling of being a complete family and away from Darren and his torment starts to make tears in Amy's eyes as she holds Echo in her arms.

"Mama!" Echo notices the tears falling down Amy's face and gets worried.

Coral catches on too, and frowns. "Mama?"

"Amy, what's the matter?" Sonic sees even more tears run down her face.

She shakes her head and wipes them away. "It's nothing! It's just that... I'm so happy to finally be a family.. like I always wanted."

Sonic, smiling, rubs the side of her face and pulls her into a kiss. He bites on her bottom lip getting her to smile as she pushes her tongue into his willing mouth. In between them, Echo is trying with all his might to push them apart. Amy and Sonic stop to look down at Echo who's looking up to his father with a frown on his face.

"E-Echo? What's the matter with you all of sudden?" Amy questions her child with a confused look.

Sonic still has his around , but his son pushes it off. "What the-"

"No, Dada! Mine!" Echo says to Sonic as he turns to hug Amy again. "Milkie! My milkie!"

Amy, blushing a bit, starts to laugh a little along with Sonic. "H-he's hungry!"

_Of course..._

"Hungry?" Sonic narrows his eyes. "Are you kidding me? He pushed me away from you for that?"

"Hehe.. when Echo's hungry, he doesn't care what he has to do to get it."

"Couldn't he have a bottle instead?"

Amy shakes her head with a blush. "He likes breasts milk more than formula."

"More like he just likes breasts." Sonic mumbles under his breath, but gets a hit on the arm from her.

Echo turns around to face her and smile. "Milkie!" He reaches up with his tiny arms to pull back the sheets from Amy's chest, and scoots his baby body up to take her breast into his mouth to begin drinking away.

"You know, Echo. You're gonna have to learn to start sharing. You can't keep her to yourself!" Sonic says in a teasing voice as his son turns his head to stick his tongue at him and then resumes his breast-feeding.

Amy and Coral start to laugh at the two as Sonic glares right at Echo, and his son does the same out of the corner of his eye while still sucking on her breast.

_Haha! Oh, wow!_

_ I can tell Echo takes after him._

_They're both insatiable, but they're still my boys.  
_

_And I love them... I never want to be away from Sonic again._

_ I pray that we stay together like this... forever...  
_

**[.A while later.]**

**Downstairs...**

**Manic, Scourge, Rosy, Ace, Iris, Robbie, Aleena, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Flash, Kuroi, Adda, Razor, Mina, Jill, Lill, Shadow, Becky, Zero, Mephiles, Zero, Melody, Cream, Zale, and Tails were all waiting for them as they sit in the living room. The maids and chefs have prepared snacks and drinks that sit on the table in the middle of the room for them all to partake in****.**

**They are having a lively conversation, until they hear footsteps coming down the stairs...  
**

"AYE, THERE THEY ARE!" Manic casts all attention on Amy, Sonic, Echo, and Coral as they make their way into the living room. Amy's in a simple, yet lovely white dress with floral designing across the back and front, white sandals, and the pearl necklace, which Sonic had given back to her when they were up stairs. Coral is almost dressed in the same attire as she, and a necklace replicating Amy's as well. Just as the girls, both Sonic and Echo are dressed in white Polo shirts, dark blue jeans, and original Timberland boots.

"DADDY!"

"UNCLE!"

Adda and Razor jump up from their seats from next to Mina to run straight up to them. "You're up! You're up!"

"Well, I'm most certainly not down." Sonic teases his little girl and behinds to his knees to hug her. Adda hugs him back and Echo too, who smiles at her.

"My new half-brother is so cute!"

Amy walks beside them and bends down as well. "What about Coral? You don't want your sister to be jealous do you?"

"Yeah, that's mean, Adda!" Razor tells her as he folds his arms. "I think both of my cousins are handsome!"

"Handsome?" Sonic questions. "But Coral is a girl, so she can't exactly be called handsome.."

"Cute is a girl word! And boys like me don't say cute!" Razor explains to him. "We say handsome, but not in a gay way!"

Amy snorts and then begins to laugh along with the others in the living room. "Oh, God.. he's a smart kid."

Adda gasps and shakes her head. "NO! I THINK BOTH OF MY COUSINS ARE CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" She hugs her arms around Coral and Amy and smiles as she does.

"I know, Adda, I know." Amy laughs and sets Coral are her hip as she faces everyone.

"Come sit next to me, baby!" Chanel waves her arm as she points out an empty spot on the coach in between her and Scourge.

Rolling her eyes, Amy walks over and sits right down with Coral in her lap.

"You too, bro!" Scourge, holding Ace, pats the spot for him to take a seat.

"Come on, daddy!" Adda and Razor get behind Sonic to push him forward into the room with everyone else. They make him sit down and sit on the floor in front of them.

"Well, here we are." Rosy, holding Iris, says with a laugh as she looks around the room. "All of us together again!"

"I never thought all of us would be sitting in here like this." Cream says with a smile.

Melody nods and hugs Storm on his shoulder. "Neither did I! I feel great and alive!"

"Gee, I wonder why..." Bliss, smiling and sitting next to her, says questioningly. "Maybe because you and your little boyfriend were-"

Melody smacks a hand over her sister's mouth. "Say another word, and I'll hurt you!"

**Becky and Zero start to laugh, but Bliss turns away from her sister and points at the also...**

"I don't see what you two are laughing for! I know about you and those brothers you sitting by!"

"WHAT? WHY YOU-" Becky and Zero start to say as blushes run across their cheeks.

Shadow and Mephiles look at each other and shake their heads. "So this is the _infamous_ Bliss..."

"Damn right, I'm infamous!" Bliss laughs. "But you two girls aren't the only ones who were up to something last night..."

She starts to laugh somewhat evilly as her eyes land on Amy sitting on the other side of the room.

_Why is she looking over here?_

"Amy, over there is positively glowing! Looks like someone took _really _good care of you!" Bliss giggles a bit. "I wonder who made that happen..."

_I wonder when you will stop messing with me..._

Amy sweat drops. "Why does she enjoy teasing me like this?"

"Leave my baby alone, Bliss!" Chanel says as she hugs tightly around her neck nearly choking her.

"Aaah! I can't breathe!"

Manic stares at her with his arms crossed. "You're squeezing her to death, Nel."

Chanel fails to hear Manic and her. "She can't help if Sonic was pounding into her again!"

"NEL!" Amy screams her name making her let go.

"Haha... sorry." Chanel blushes widely as everyone stares at her. "My bad..."

"Okay, how did we get from we're all together to talking about what each other did last night?" Scourge asks with a laugh.

Cream shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know.. but I know that I'm so happy to be reunited with our best friend! We all missed you, Sonic! Glad to have you back!"

"Yeah, us too!" Becky says along with Zero.

Rouge joins in. "Yeah, it's good to have our buddy back in the family! It would never be the same without you!"

Blaze smiles toward him. "We missed you to death!"

"Yeah.. we all did.." Amy rests her head on his shoulder and smiles as he lays his arm around her back pulling her closer to him.

Even Scourge, Manic, Robbie, and Knuckles, Shadow, Storm, Tails, Flash, and Kuroi share their feelings about Sonic's return. They haven't really been able to tell him, but now is the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know all of that. We're all together again! And that's all that matters and enough with this sappy shit please. It's making me feel all sad, happy, and whatever!" Sonic says to stop them, but deep in his heart, he's glad to hear it coming from them.

"REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Silver starts to sing unexpectedly as Blaze holds her head down and shakes her head.

"Why are you singing that-"

"REUNITED CAUSE WE UNDERSTOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

**Everyone in the room, even the kids, start to laugh at his terrible, but silly singing...**

"Can you UNDERSTAND how bad your singing is?" Shadow asks aloud as he covers his ears in irritation.

Tails nods his head. "Yeah, it's giving us all a headache, and upsetting Zale!" He watches as Cream rocks a crying Zale back and forth in her arms.

Sonic groans aloud and shakes his head. "Silver.. don't be an idiot.. please shut the hell up."

"HA! HA!" Silver quickly points to the Amy and the girls. "See? I told you girls he gave me that advice he gave me!"

"We didn't say he didn't!" The girls yell right back at him as they start to laugh afterwords.

**For a while, everyone continues on talking with each other and playing with the kids. **

**Over with Aleena and Robbie...**

Aleena, sitting in Robbie's lap, swings her legs back and forth. Her eyes land on Blaze sitting next to Silver. "Mmm..."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Nothing, daddy.. I'm just happy to see." She quiets her voice. "Mom again."

Robbie's gaze softens as he rubs her head. "Yeah, me too."

**Blaze happens to look over at the two, and she smiles at them...**

"She's having a baby, right?" Aleena asks quietly as her eyes land on Blaze's pregnant stomach.

Robbie sighs and nods before whispering to her. "Yeah.. a new half-brother or sister for ya. Are you happy?"

"I don't know..." His daughter says at first. "Are you?"

"If she's happy then I am."

"I see.." Aleena shuts her eyes and suddenly feels a tug on her leg. "Huh?"

Jill and Lill are beckoning to her. "You wanna get some ice cream? I'm sure if we ask one of those maids, they'll give us some!"

"Sure!"

"More ice cream? Didn't they get enough last night?" Robbie asks himself as he watches the three little girls run towards the kitchen and nearly bump into Julie walking out.

"BE CAREFUL, YOU TWO!" Robbie yells after them.

**As their conversations continue on and, and as they partake in eating at the snacks prepared for them, the doorbell starts to ring. Hearing it first and walking into the room carrying a tray of ice cold drinks, Lily is the one to answer it...**

"Hello, how can I-"

Lily abruptly stops speaking for a few moments. "..."

"P-princess and your majesties?"

There are few moments of silence from the young nanny, but another voice can be heard speaking to her. A familiar one at that.

"Well, she and the others are having a little get together right now."

"I'm sorry to intrude, but is it alright to speak with her a few moments."

Lily thinks for a moment and nods. "Alright. I'll get her for you."

She walks back into the living room to find the large group still talking and having fun teasing one another, horse playing, and enjoying the time together.

"Excuse me, but you have a visitor, Princess Amelia."

"Huh? A visitor?" Amy questions, but then stands to her feet with Coral on her hip. "Alright."

**At the front door, Amy is shocked to finds Paige, her friends, and her mother and father standing there...**

"P-Paige?"

The blonde female hedgehog lifts up her head with a soft smile and steps forward. "H-hi, Princess Amelia.."

Amy mouth opens to speak, but Paige speaks again. "Y-you're looking well. So is your baby girl."

_I'm looking well?_

_What's the matter with her?_

"Umm.. thanks?" Amy says to her nervously as Paige gives her a nervous nod.

"You're welcome." Paige looks back to her friends who urge her to continue.

Her mother pushes her forward. "Go on, dear.. Don't be scared. We're here with you."

Paige nods to her mother and turns back to face the two pink hedgehog's before her. "I just dropped by to say.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?" Amy moves Coral onto her other hip.

"Well.." Paige begins. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I remember how he reacted when he first saw you, how you two got along on a daily basis, and how you two seemed so close. I tried to keep you away, but clearly that didn't work."

Amy sees the pain in her crystal blue eyes and feels a tad bit guilty. "Paige..."

"Later on.. you told me.. more like you yelled at me that Ty was really some guy named Sonic, and I didn't want to believe that. I didn't... I refused to. In the hospital, when he got hurt and lost his memory of ever meeting you the first day we got to this island.. I admit that I used that to my advantage I knew one day that he would get his memory back, but when I saw that it involved being with you, I couldn't take it.

But nothing I could worked, even when I tried to deny you to him.. He would always have doubts and still ask about you. I had thought that all my meddling had killed him when you came home with your ex fiance, but... On the day of your wedding.. when I saw him walking down the aisle, I was devastated. Happy that he was alive, but hurt that he walked past me and straight to you."

Paige looks straight into Amy's eyes. "I didn't realize that he was saying you from that horrible, deceiving man that you were forced to marry, but now I have. He was saving you from a terrible fate, and I almost ruined it for you by my self desire of keeping him to myself hoping to marry him one day.

He's yours and not mine to take. I'm sorry for trying to keep you and him apart. That's all I wanted to say before me and my family-"

She suddenly stops as she sees Sonic walking up behind Amy holding Echo in his arms. "Amy, who's.. Oh. Hey, Paige, Calvin, Lacey, Mariah, Dante, Jake, King Julius, and Queen Alina."

"Hey." The guys behind her greet him with a solemn smile.

"Hi.. S-Sonic." Paige uses his real name, but it's clear that she's not used to calling him by that.

_She used to know him as 'Ty', but-_

_Not anymore...  
_

"We had a talk late last night.."

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" Amy questions and turns to Sonic with a serious look, but he shrugs his shoulders.

"I was going to tell you, but I guess you already know now."

Paige interrupts them. "W-we were just talking about the situation is all and how he didn't want me to feel so bad and lonely without him."

"Yeah, I thanked her and the rest of them for helping me get back home like this. If it wasn't for them taking me in, I wouldn't even be here!"

"Hehe, you don't have to thank us, dude!" Calvin tells him.

Dante nods. "Yeah, we're just happy you got your memory back."

Abby jumps into the air with a giggle. "Wow, and your name is Sonic too? The name suits you!"

"Mr. Sonic!" Lacey says in a cheerful voice. "I like this name better!"

Sonic only smiles at his friends and turns to Amy. "See? No harm done."

"I see..." Amy rolls her eyes as he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Paige, seeing how the two of them were looking lovingly at each other and their children in each of their arms, turns to go just as tears fall down her cheek.

"W-well, I hope you two and your twins have a lovely life together. Goodbye!"

"WAIT!" Amy grabs her hand to stop her from leaving.

"W-what?" Paige is shocked by her action.

Amy turns her around to face her again. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

Paige, with her voice shaking, "Because I don't belong here. That's why. Me and my family have already called the boats to come and take us back home. You two have each other and I don't-"

"Yes you do belong with us! I would sad if you just up and left like this..."

"Really, but why?"

"Because.." Amy holds her hands in her own. "If it wasn't for you caring for him, taking him into home, loving him the way you did... me and Sonic would never be together right now. and I love you for that."

"You do?" More tears roll down Paige's face as she shakes her head. "But what about all the things I did trying to push you two apart?"

"I forgive you! If I was in your shoes.. I would have done the exact same thing! I can tell you love Sonic a lot, but.. he's my boyfriend and the father of our two kids. I don't know how you completely feel about that, but if you want, you can come in and sit with the rest of us!"

"You're inviting me in?" Paige asks with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, right, Sonic?"

Sonic gives them both warm grins and nods his head. "The more the merrier!"

**Amy guides Paige, Lacey, Mariah, Abby, Calvin, and Jake into her home, and allow her parents to go up to Lucrecia's office to have a word with her. As they all enter the room, everyone looks their way making Paige get a bit shy, but Amy takes her by the arm and shows her in.**

**Seeing the happy expression on her and Sonic's face, Rosy, Scourge, and the rest of them know that everything between the three has been resolved. Once, she gets comfortable enough, Paige and her friends join in with the others in the get together, and is laughing and chatting up like the rest of the girls.**

**About thirty minutes later, Paige is sitting next to Amy as she takes a long sip of her tea...  
**

"Hey, Amy?"

Amy stops talking to Rosy and turns to her. "Yes?"

"I know this may be a little hard to talk about, but why did Darren treat you like that?"

"Darren.." Amy says his name lowly as she starts to think. "I don't know.. I said he loved, but he sure didn't show it."

"But why would he something like that? Hurt you and say all those mean things to you? It doesn't make sense." Paige asks out aloud hoping for an answer.

Amy shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I think-"

"Because he's an evil bastard!" Chanel says as she hears the conversation while walking back into the room. She takes a seat on Manic's lap.

"Heavy ass." He complains with a smile on his face.

"Oh, shut up! You like my heavy ass." Chanel rolls her eyes while Manic just teasingly kisses her cheek.

Paige, laughing at the couple, nods her head. "Well, he sounds like one, but he must have a reason for doing all of this. And that girl too!"

Sonic shrugs his shoulders as he sits Coral on his lap. "Psychos like him don't have a reason, they just do it for the fun of ruining people's lives, because their own lives are shit."

Shadow, drinking a nice cold Coca Cola, seconds that. "Yeah, he's a real piece of work. Something must be wrong with his head."

"Or he's just plain insane and belongs in the nut house in a straightjacket!"Knuckles says next.

"I see.., did he say anything to you?" Amy asks Sonic. "Did you ask?"

Sonic sighs and nods his head. "Yeah we questioned him and he talk, but he said nothing about why he did all of this to you, me, and the rest of us."

"Really?" Paige asks curiously.

Scourge shakes his head. "Nope, just went on and on about... something I can't say, but nothing about why he did it all."

_Nothing? _

_Nothing at all?  
_

_Maybe I can ask him...  
_

"Sonic, when's the next time you guys are going to his cell in Scar's house?" Amy asks him.

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"Because I was thinking I could come with you guys to ask him and-"

"No, Amy! I'm not taking you with us the next time we go out there! It's too dangerous for you to even be in his presence! So just leave it at that, alright? We're not talking about it anymore. You're not going over there, period. End of discussion."

He tells her in serious tone making her a bit saddened.

_What? _

_But why? Why can't I go? Why can't I get my own revenge on him since I was the one who was hit the most? Why can't I ask him why he would do all of this to me?  
_

_I thought you said I was strong, but... you and the rest of them think I'm still weak!  
_

"Fine!"

Feeling a bit angered by his commanding tone, Amy hands Coral over to Paige and stands to her feet with a scowl on her feet. "I'll be back."

"Amy?" Paige questions as she sits Coral on her lap. "Where are you going?"

"Wait!" Sonic grabs Amy's hand to stop her. Everyone stops talking to look and watch.

"What?"

"Amy, the only reason I say that is because I don't want you near him. Ever again. I want to keep you safe. I want to protect you, and that's why I can't let you come with us to his cell. You have to stay here at the house where I know you're safe from harm.."

_Keeping me safe... I see._

She looks away for a second and sighs. "I know. It's alright. I'm sorry I even asked."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks unsure of whether she's telling the truth or not.

"Yeah.." Amy gives him and everyone else a reassuring smile before turning towards the kitchen.

**[.In the Kitchen.]**

_I can't believe it!_

Amy stops and sees that she's alone as she kitchen empty. She walks over to the sink and lets out a sigh.

"I should be allowed to see him and question him too! I wanna know why he-" She shakes her head as Sonic's voice comes to her.

_'You're not going over there, period. End of discussion.'_

"Aaagh! I'm strong enough to face him. and I wanna know why he did all of this to us!" The pink hedgehog makes up her mind as she looks toward the entrance of the kitchen door and heads for the backdoor instead.

_I can't let them see me, or they'll block my way...  
_

Amy opens the backdoor and walks on out heading straight for Scar's home.

**Behind her, a figure is just walking into the kitchen to see her leave out of the back door...**

"I wonder where she's off to.." Lily wonders aloud as she continues her walk to the laundry room as while carrying a basket full of dirty clothes.

_Probably just going for a walk to clear her head or something!_

_The feeling of having Sonic back and everyone else here must be too much for her at one time.  
_

_Haha...  
_

**A few minutes later - Elsewhere on the island...**

**[.Scar's Home - Down in His Secret Basement.]**

Amy hides in the bushes as she stakes out Scar's home.

_Where is-_

His front door suddenly opens to reveal him walking out. He takes the time to look around before closing his door shut and walking off.

_Probably going to my house..._

She guesses in her mind, as she waits a few minutes before running to the front door. Luckily, she remembers he keeps a spare key hidden under the mat, so she easily gets the door unlocked. Inside the house, she manages to find basement door, so she lets herself in.

It's dark and quiet inside, but she finds a light switch by the stairs. Her eyes widen to the view of the room in front of her. Concrete walls, jail cells down the end of the room, torture devices hanging up on the wall, and the smell of blood in the air.

Her nose wrinkles as the smell disgusted her. "Ugh... that smell is nasty! But where's-"

"Well.. well.. well! Look who's decided to pay me a visit on this fine day!" A hard, disturbing voice asks from the darkness startlingly her as she looks to the side to see Darren chained to the wall and floor. She's even more shocked to see his physically appearance.

A swollen black eye, long cuts on both of his arms with dried blood on them, large bruises and sours all over his body his fur is dirtied and rough-looking, and his clothes are nearly ripped to shreds except for his pants. The floor is splattered in blood and almost a big crater is in the middle of the floor, and pieces of broken glass were near him as well.

_What exactly happened in here?_

"Darren." She gulps as she takes a few steps over to him.

"What? Sonic and his thugs aren't with you?"

Amy shakes her head, but doesn't say a thing. Her eyes stay on his tattered body feeling a big weight lift off her shoulder.

_They really did a number on him._

The orange and brown hedgehog smiles at her appearance and the fact that she's alone as his chains rattle from his trying to sit up against the wall. He eyes her from head to toe and smirks.

"You look.. different."

"Different how?" She asks curiously with her arms crossed.

He licks his cracked lips. "You have this glow about you, and I can smell **his** scent all over you from all the way over here. I guess what I said to blue boy got to him so much that he just had to go home and sleep with you."

"W-what did you say to him?"

"I told him that I fucked the shit outta you, and that pissed him off." He replies with a toothy grin. "Guess he wanted to claim what's his again."

Amy blushes brightly and scowls, but tries to keep her hard gaze about him. "So that's what he didn't want to tell me..."

"What? I wasn't good enough for you?" Darren asks all of sudden. "I couldn't love you the way he did, is that it? Is that why you chose him over me?"

"Are you KIDDING me?" She suddenly gets angry at him for even saying that to her. "Are you messed up in the head or what?"

Darren rolls his eyes. "You're just realizing that now?"

Walking over to him without getting too close, Amy starts to scream at him as the pearl necklace on her neck starts to glow out of nowhere. "YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL BEFORE AND AFTER I MET SONIC, AND HE'S BEEN A BETTER MAN TO ME THAN YOU EVER WERE! THAT'S WHY I CHOSE HIM! THAT'S WHY!

"But I loved you too!" Darren says right back to her in a high voice.

Amy shakes her head. "NO, YOU DIDN'T! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH MY EX BEST FRIEND, HIT ME, KICK ME, RAPE ME IN FRONT OF MY DAMN KIDS... IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME THE WAY YOU SAY YOU DID.. THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE IN CHAINED TO THIS FUCKING WALL IN A BASEMENT, NOW WOULD YOU?"

Darren, growling under his breath, clenches his fist, but keeps his mouth shut for the moment.

"Why..."

"Why what?" He asks trying to not show his anger.

"Why did you do this to me.. why did you do all of this to hurt me and the others? I just came here to get an answer from you, and then I'm gone. So please, I want to know why."

"Why?" Darren scoffs been then begins to laugh for seemingly no reason. Amy stares at him with confusion. "I don't know why.. I just do it! You see, Amy. You look like one of those girls that would make a really good fuck, but be a little annoying to deal with. That's why I had to beat you.

To keep you in line from trying to break up with me! But yeah, I loved you, but not the way that you would like, but I loved you and still do. I love you so much that I love beating your ass and fucking you till you cry! That's how I show that I love you! By hurting you, don't you see that?"

_REALLY?_

_WHAT THE HELL? _

_HE DIDN'T EVEN USED TO ACT LIKE THIS! HE USED TO BE SWEET AND NICE.. UNTIL HE CHEATED ON ME WITH NICOLE AND STARTED HURTING ME AS WELL... BUT I GUESS APPEARANCES CAN BE DECEIVING!  
_

_NOW, HE'S NOT EVEN MAKING COMPLETE SENSE!  
_

_IS HE INSANE OR SOMETHING? GONE OFF THE DEEP END?  
_

_THE GUYS WERE RIGHT! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM-  
_

Amy, unknowingly, walks closer and closer to him with her fists clenched and her temperature rising. "You, Darren, are the **most** disgusting, vile, evil person I have ever met in my life!"

"Thanks." Darren scoffs only making her angrier. "I try!"

_Just come a little closer now..._

"AND I HOPE YOU AND NICOLE BURN IN HELL FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME, SONIC, OUR KIDS, AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

Darren holds his head down and starts to laugh creepily again. "Hehe.. I know. But let's not involve Nicole in this. She's still knocked out in her cell... I'm not done with you quite yet. I still have lots of more fun to have with you before I die."

"What do you mean by that?" Amy stops walking to ask him.

Darren grins mischievously as he suddenly glares up at her. "THIS!" He lunges forward to grab her frail figure and grabs a large piece of glass along with him.

"AAAHHHHH!"

**[.Back at the Girls' Home.]  
**

Sonic walks into the kitchen and looks around. "Mmm.. Amy?"

_Where is she? _

_She's been in here for a long time now, but-  
_

_I don't see her! Don't tell me she...  
_

Lilly comes from the back of the kitchen and spots him. "Sonic? Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, umm... do you know where Amy went?" He asks as he feels his heart starting to race.

"Oh, I saw her leave out of the backdoor, and I thought that she was just taking a little walk-"

"SHE WHAT?" Sonic yells angrily as he runs back into the room living room where everyone stares at him strangely. Echo is now being held by Chanel.

"Dada? Mama?"

"Huh?" Scourge looks over to see Sonic running towards the door. "Where you going off to in a hurry?"

"AMY WENT TO SCAR'S HOUSE BY HERSELF TO CONFRONT DARREN!"

"WHAT?" Rosy stands up to her feet. "How are you so sure?"

Lily walks into the living room to explain. "It's kind of my fault... I saw her leave out the back door a while ago.. I'm sorry. I just thought she was going for a walk."

"BRO, WAIT!" Scourge hands Ace to Rosy and tries to catch up with him as the other guys in the room get up to follow.

Paige, still with Coral in her arms, looks worried. "Oh, no.. I shouldn't have asked her that question..."

"SONIC, WAIT FOR US!" Robbie yells after him.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING TIME TO WAIT! I HAVE TO GET TO HER OR HE MIGHT-" Sonic shakes his head as he realizes the more he waits the more likely that Darren could possibly be hurting Amy or worse. He breaks out into a run towards Scar's house and runs past Scar on his way there.

"What the-"

Scourge, Manic, and the guys stop to talk to him. "SCAR!"

"What's up with Sonic?" The male fox asks them. "Where's is he running off to so fast?"

"Amy went to see Darren in your house by herself!" Manic explains. "Sonic told her not to, but we think she snuck off on her own."

Scar shakes his head. "What? I didn't see her when I left my house!"

"She must have been hiding until you left." Shadow guesses.

"Even if she was at my house, I locked my door, so there's no way she could have-" Scar shakes his head and growls. "Shit! I forgot about the damn spare key under the mat!"

"DAMMIT!"

**[.Back in Scar's Home.]  
**

**Sonic slams open the basement door and runs inside to find a sight he never wanted to see. Amy in the arms of Darren as he sits chained to the floor and wall. One hand are wrapped under her fragile neck as she struggles to breath, and another holding a shard of glass as blood drips to the floor. His eyes widen by the frightened look on her face and the sadistic one on Darren's...  
**

"No..."

_I told her to stay home! _

_This is why...  
_

Amy's eye overflow with tears as she feels Darren's hand grow tighter and tighter around her neck. "S-Sonic! Help me... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you-"

A sudden, hard slam comes toward her face quieting her. It leaves a bright red mark on her left cheek making her cry out in pain. The pain stings her so bad, that it starts to swell immediately.

Darren frowns and bit as he raises his hand from her face. "What was that? Did I say you could speak?"

"WHY YOU-" Sonic takes a step in his direction, but suddenly Darren begins to taunt him.

"Nu uh uh!" Darren holds up the shard of glass dangerously close to Amy's neck as she closes her eyes. Tears roll down her face making Darren smile.

"Don't want me to cut up her pretty face, now do you? So you better stay back!"

Sonic stops in his tracks as he feels the darkness inside of him starting to release itself. "You son of bitch!"

"I've been called worse!" Darren says right back to him just as the door behind Sonic bursts open to Scourge and the others storming in.

"And looks like the gang's all here! Isn't this exciting?"

"Oh no.." Scourge grimaces as he sees Amy in Darren's grasp.

Manic growls. "We're too late.."

Sonic shakes his head and cracks his knuckles while his dark form starts to take effect on his physical appearance. "No, we're not. I'll pry her from his cold dead fingers if I have to!"

"Hehe... really now? Well, let's see if you can **save** her in time.. shall we?"

* * *

**End~**

**[SONG USED: Sex Therapy - Robin Thicke]  
**

**I hoped that didn't totally suck, T_T (Mostly the lemon, b/c I haven't done one in a while, and b/c I'm not so confident in my writing skills at the moment...)  
**

**And please don't hate me too much for this, guys! It was bound to happen sooner or later, so just bare with me for the time being, okay? I don't know when my next update will be, because of school, but I promise I'll try to get it out as soon as I can.  
**

**READ/REVIEW (I expect a lot, since... the ending is kinda... you know, xD)  
**

**Peace~!**


	14. Chapter 14: Too Close

**A/N: Nothing much to say, but thanks for even more favs and alerts! You guys are the best. xD  
**

**LateRoseRedwall- Thanks for thinking so! It's just that sometimes, when I'm writing that I start to lose confidence in what I'm writing, but I'm slowly learning to stop thinking like that. ^.^**

**Anyway,**

**Read on...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Fourteen: Too Close  
**

* * *

_**[.A Few Minutes Earlier.]  
**_

_**Suddenly, the door leading into the basement slammed open to reveal Scourge, Manic, and the others as they ran inside. They all stopped at once as their eyes landed on the scene before them...**_

_"And looks like the gang's all here! Isn't this exciting?" Darren said as a cruel smirk formed on his face. Amy cried softly as she holds her head down in complete fear._

_"Oh no.." Scourge grimaced as he saw her in Darren's grasp. His eyes wandered to his brother standing before the two with his arms by his side, hands balled up, and head looking straight ahead into the orange and brown hedgehog's face._

_Manic growled in anguish as the other behind him felt the same way. "We're too late.."_

_Sonic shook his head and cracked his knuckles while his dark form started to take effect on his physical appearance. "No, we're not. I'll pry her from his cold dead fingers if I have to!"_

_"Hehe... really now? Well, let's see if you can **save** her in time.. shall we?"_

_Sonic's eye narrowed on the arrogant hedgehog as he almost couldn't believe what he just heard, but deep inside, he knew it would have come down to this if Darren got his hands on Amy again.  
_

_"I'm not letting that happen!"  
_

**[.Happening Now - Present Time.]**_  
_

**~(SONIC'S P.O.V.)~**

"Darren..."

_Amy, she's in the arms of that maniac with a piece of glass against her neck. She's crying, pleading for me to save her, and Darren's only laughing as he seems to be getting off by it! Tear drops run down her face as he wraps his arms tighter around her neck and waist keeping her right where he wants her.  
_

_He's so f__ucking dead! _

_I want to snap his neck in half, broke all of the bones in his body, and totally annihilate his existence from the face of the Earth!  
_

_I want to do all of this so much right now, but if I get any closer Darren will-  
_

"Let. Her. Go." I manage to say in a low growling tone. Seconds by seconds of seeing her in his arms, my anger is getting too unbearable to control.

Darren slowly smirks again while shaking his head. He lifts his hand from Amy's neck to shake his finger as if saying 'no' to me that way. "That's not gonna happen anytime soon."

His answer only makes me angrier than I already am. "What? Did.. you just say?"

"I'm. Not. Letting. Her Go. EVER!" Darren talks slowly as if he thinks I didn't hear him correctly. "There! You understand that, hedgehog?"

I tightly clench my fists as I feel myself starting to snarl irately. "Why you damned son of a-"

Deep inside, the dark energy is building up at an incredible rate. I feel it getting stronger and strong the more I see Amy trembling as she's forced against Darren's cold disgusting body.

**Darren, seeing my fur color darken like he's seen before, starts to smile mischievously because he knows exactly what happens when I get like this. I can see the instant distress in his eyes, but it's immediately covered up by a look of malice...**

"Darren, if your ass doesn't let Amy go right this second, I'm going to-"

"Going to what? Kill me? Well, go right ahead! Go dark and let Amy see how twisted you really are! Show her how you and your murderous friends tortured me! Ha, and you guys call me twisted? You all are by far more inhumane than I am!" Darren begins to taunt me out of spite.

_What-_

He grabs her face and holds it up to see me as the dark energy flows around me. Tears continue to flow down her face as I see the panic in her eyes as his blood-stained hand rubs against her face. She looks so frightened, so scared, so... terrorized with fear.

"See how insane your boyfriend really is? How dark and evil he is? He wants to hurt me! Kill me even. Is that the man you want to be with, Amy? Is he? Think about it..."

She says nothing as if she fears of what he would do if she does. "..."

"I asked you a question, Amy! That means you speak when spoken to! And don't you dare **lie** to me!"

"I-I..." Amy slowly shakes her head. "You're wrong! He's the one I want to be with, not you! You're the insane one!"

"Is that so..?"

She sniffles a bit as if deciding whether to tell me. When she doesn't answer immediately, he raises his hand to slap her again.

"Y-yes!" She flinches in fright of the bloodied hand above her already reddened face. She repeats herself once more. "Yes... it's true."

Darren frowns and shakes his head. "Wrong answer!"

He explodes as he takes the blade of glass across her shoulder. The sharp glass pierces her smooth, tanned skin as blood oozes out of the cut making her scream loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AMY, NO!" Scar and other the others yell furiously behind me.

Scourge and Manic step up behind me with their fists raised. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Noo..." I silently say to myself.

Her scream sears deep down inside of me as a flare of rage suddenly bursts from my very soul. My hands, my arms, and soon, my whole body begins to tremble as I see a trail of blood leaving her wound and streaming down her arm. Darren smiles in satisfaction and looks back toward me and the others.

The smirk on his face tells me that he's enjoying my reaction. "See what happens when you tell me the wrong thing, Amy? I get angry, and you pay for it! You should know that by now..."

_WHAT THE HELL?  
_

_I'm more twisted than he is? He's the very one who tortured Amy before and even after I met her! He's the one, along with Nicole, who put us through all this hurt and pain for over a year!_

_ He's the one who started all of this bullshit, and now he's claiming that I'm the insane one here?  
_

_Who the fuck is he KIDDING?  
_

_HE'S FUCKING CUTTING HER, AND HE THINKS-  
_

I can hold myself any longer as a flare of hot energy bursts around me. The air around me starts to feel static and charged with my built up anger.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Darren starts to laugh as he holds the sharp glass close to Amy's neck once again. "You come any closer than that, and she's dead."

"N-no.. Darren.. please! Let me go!" Amy starts to cry again as she shakes her head back and forth. She starts to try to break away from him, but Darren's arms keep her down. Even beaten up as he is, he still has at least some strength left to keep her from escaping.

"AMY-"

In an instant, Darren brings the knife closer to her neck. "What did I say-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU SAID! I'LL SAVE HER BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN TAKE ANOTHER BREATH!"

"Then come on and try it then! She'll only die, and the blood will be on your hands, because you didn't listen to me!"

_I can't take seeing this anymore! _

_The feeling of anguish is just too much for me to take at this point!_

_ I have to save her. I just have to._

**Just as soon as I put a step forward, Darren brings the knife closer toward Amy's neck and face. Just inches away from cutting her again. My first instinct is to run toward her, but I feel a force stopping me in my tracks...**

"BRO, CALM DOWN! YOU CAN'T LOSE CONTROL RIGHT NOW!" Scourge grabs my arm to stop me from going any further.

I turn to him angrily. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Stopping you from doing anything stupid! That's what!" He pulls me back to grab onto my shoulders and looks me straight in the eye.

"WHAT? HE FUCKING CUTTING HER LIKE SHE'S A PIECE OF MEAT!"

Scourge shakes his head. "Don't you think I know that!? I want to get Amy away from that maniac as much as you do, but if you just charge at him out of rage and darkness, you'll just end up getting her killed!"

I scoff at him. "I'm the fastest thing alive! I can save her in time before that knife even touches her!" I quickly tell him.

"I know that too, but what if you don't make it? You're so blinded by rage that you could possibly slip up, and Amy could be dead by the time you even reach her."

My eyes dart down to the floor as soon as he says that. "But-"

"Just listen to me!"

"Yeah, Sonic. Just listen. We'll think of a way to get him away from her, but you have to calm down, please!" Manic tells me from the side.

I hear the others telling me the same thing as well, but the intense ferocity inside me is hard to fight off. "But.."

I slowly look up from the floor to see Darren still holding the large shard of glass dangerously over Amy's neck. Her terrified eyes look straight into mine.

_Amy... I must.. no. _

_I **have** to save her!  
_

"Yeah, you better listen to your brother and friends, Sonic! Oops, I mean Ty!" I hear Darren taunt me as my brother and the others hold me back from charging at him.

"I'll give you something to listen to, you fu-"

All of sudden, I feel a hand touch down on my shoulder. Turning around, I see Scar standing next to me.

"Scar-"

"Sonic, listen to us. Don't let what he's saying get you you. If you keep this up, Amy will die, and I know you don't want that."

I shake my head. "But if I do nothing then-"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. All you just have to keep Darren talking and we'll take Amy away from him, and then you can handle the rest, alright?" He tells me in a hushed voice, so Darren wouldn't be able to hear.

**Seeing the determined look in his eye, I know right then that I have to listen to him and the others...**

_I just hope their plan will work, if not... _

"Alright. I'm calm."

My hands fall to my side as I close my eyes. I feel the dark energy loosing from around my body as my quills fall into their normal place, my eyes return to their dark green color, and the darkish aura slowly dispersing from around me.

Scar smiles in my direction and whispers to me one last time. "Thanks! Now, keep him talking while me and the others get everything in place."

"Right."

Scourge, Manic, and Scar all step back and allow me to walk a little ways toward Darren and Amy sitting across the room from me. I can see him looking at Scar and the others behind me. Apparently, he, Robbie, and Kuroi are in a huddling position and discussing a few things.

"Hey! You're business is with me, not them." I tell him harshly.

His eyes slowly come back to me, and he smiles smugly. "Ty... I see you've calmed down. How sad.. and so sudden! I'm disappointed."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"What? You don't want me to call you that? I was sure you were more familiar of being called that, right?" Darren laughs a bit and licks his lips.

Just as the guys told me, I try to keep my anger under control. "

"Ty, Ty, Ty, Ty. TY!" He repeats the name over and over again. "I'm almost very sure that blonde chick called you that a whole lot!"

_Paige..._

"Nothing to say about her, huh? Paige was it?" Darren sucks his teeth. "She was a pretty

I keep my mouth shut, but my eyes remain on him as I wait for the moment Scar would carry out his plan.

"Still not talking, eh?" He shakes his head and looks off to the side jokingly. "I bet you fucked her too."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I can't keep quiet after hearing him say that. "YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS IN SAYING THAT!"

Darren only laughs at me for what it seems like the hundredth time and looks down to Amy. "See, Amy? He slept with her. ANOTHER girl! Isn't he supposed to be your boyfriend?"

"Aaah, but don't I? Doesn't Amy have the right to know all the things you and that girl have been doing all the time you two were apart?"

I look to Amy to see her face still crying and the blood going down her shoulder. "Amy, don't listen to him. He's just trying to get to you, okay?"

"S-Sonic?"

Darren gets a bit angry when she hears her say my name. "Shut up! I didn't tell you to talk to him! You listen to me!"

She ends up crying even worse by this. "P-please! D-don't!"

"Yeah, you should be crying! Knowing that your so called boyfriend slept with another girl! Poor you.. I'm the only one who can comfort you."

_Comfort her!?_

I stop him right there. "Oh, you're the one to talk! The whole time you were engaged to her, you were sleeping around with Nicole and probably countless other girls at that! You can't possibly comfort her or anyone else!

All you've caused her is hurt, pain, and nothing else good! I'M the only one who can comfort her not you! I'm the only man she needs to make her feel better, you understand me, you little dip shit? ME!

And oh yeah, I may have slept with Paige and maybe did a couple of other things, but my memory was gone! Remember that?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oooh, come on! you probably knew the whole time you were fucking that little blondie bitch! And I bet you enjoyed every second you spent with that slut! Amy, what do you think about that? Did he tell you about any of this at all?"

_Is he trying to turn her against me or what?_

_I know in my heart, I know she wont listen to him.  
_

_But I can't take his talking much more!  
_

"THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOUR DAMNED MOUTH! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET AMY GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RUN UP AND SNAP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

Darren only stares at me before his behavior starts to get stranger and more bizarre by the second. "HAHA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the-" His laughing obviously makes me wonder about his current sanity. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_What is this guy's problem?_

_Something's wrong with his head or something.  
_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darren continues to laugh manically. "BAHWAHAHAHA! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

"YEAH!"

"I'm the guy she should be with! I'm the guy she should love! Not you!" Darren starts to scream at me.

I shake my head. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course she loves me and not you! Look at what you've done to her!"

"What I've done to her? Look at me! What I did to her doesn't even compare to what you and your thug friends did to me!"

"What? That's a damned lie, and you know it!" I tell him with such fury. "You don't even know the definition of real pain, but trust me! All in good time you will. For hurting Amy again like this. Oh, you'll learn.."

Darren chuckles as he tugs on Amy's waist. "I'll learn, huh? What about you? When will you learn that you've ruined everything I had with Amy? To think, I pushed you off that cliff thinking I would never see you Even now that you've returned and remember everything!

You had to do that, huh? You just had to fuck everything I had perfectly arranged for me and her up! I was going to marry her, but you had to step in stop it all from happening!"

I keep my voice lowered, so not to yell, but I do let some of my anger out. "Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you mean you ruined everything for me and Amy? You separated me from her for almost a year!

Tormenting her, my kids, her family, and mine? Bitch, you have some nerve talking that shit to me! I would kill you right now, if Amy wasn't in your grasp! She doesn't love you at all! She hates you, can't you see that by now? She loves me, and not you. Why can't you accept that?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE! EVER SINCE YOU STEPPED INTO HER LIFE, YOU'VE TORN ME AND HER APART COMPLETELY! THIS IS IS NONE OF MY FAULT! IT'S ALL YOURS THAT THIS MESS HAPPENED, IF YOU, YOUR FAMILY, AND FRIENDS WOULD HAVE JUST STAYED AWAY FROM AMY HER FAMILY THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!

YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH HER! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO BANGBROS, OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED, START MARKING YOUR PORN VIDEOS, AND LEAVE ME AND AMY THE HELL ALONE! BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME, NOT YOU! ME-"

"DARREN, PLEASE SHUT UP!" Amy suddenly yells over as nearly everyone in the room stops to listen. With tears running down her face, and blood drying on her shoulder, she breathes deeply as she continues to speak.

_A-Amy?_

_What are you-  
_

"It's maybe true that I loved you at one time in our lives, but not anymore. Sonic is right. I don't love you anymore, Darren. I hate you! You've hurt me so much too often when we were together, and that's why I left you. I thought you were sweet, but you turned out to be the exact opposite.

Just when I thought I thought all guys were the same, Sonic came along. He changed my mind. He showed me that all guys weren't the same. He did more for me in a few days of living in the United States than you've done in the 3 years of you and me dating so long ago!

Yeah, I know he was involved in BangBros, the mafia, and all of that... and probably still is! But I really didn't and don't care. Even seeing some of the videos he's done and knowing what type of things he's done... I can look past all of that. He changed himself just for me! Me... a girl he only met for the first time, but he did so much for me. Even today...

I see how great he really is now.. How sweet, kind, loving, and caring he is to me! How protective he is around me? The darkness that you say is dark and evil... it's not really dark or evil. It's just the good in him protecting me, you see? Protecting me from you!

You... You're... you're just a horrible nightmare... an desperately, **evil** person that I could never be with or love. You can't even compare to Sonic. You're not even at his level. You're far from it... and... and you need to wake up and see that!"

_She really feels that way, huh? _

_Well, I don't know what to say!  
_

_And apparently, Darren doesn't either.  
_

Darren, clearly shocked by her words, stutters as the glass in his hand shakes. "Amy? Y-you can't possibly mean that, can you?"

"I-" She lowers her head and nods. "Yes... so please, Darren! We can and never will be together again. I can't love you for what you've done.. I just can't... so will you please just.. can let me go? Just let me go..."

"Yes? So that's how you really feel?" From the distance, I can see a single tear trickle down his blood coated face.

_He's really crying?_

_For the first time...  
_

_So he actually has feelings? Who would have thought?  
_

Amy carefully lifts up head up to look up at him. "D-Darren?"

**All too quickly, Darren's sorrow turns to hate. He, with overwhelming fury and maliciousness in his eyes, raises the glass above Amy's head...**

"YOU STUPID, PINK BITCH! IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE THEN.. THEN.. THEN I WONT LET YOU LOVE THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG OVER ME! SO I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO!"

"NO!"

** Almost in slow motion, I see the shard of glass racing down toward Amy's awaiting neck. She lets out a terrified scream as I feel myself trying to get to her in time. My heart is pumping hard and fast as my hand reaches forth to try to grab her, but I'm too far away...**

_I have to save her!_

_I have to stop him!  
_

_I can't let him kill her-  
_

"NOW!" Scar yells from behind me.

Just as I hear him yell that, I feel a gust of wind shoot by me and a shriek of pain coming from Darren. Stopping in my tracks, I see that an extremely sharp throwing star piercing through his wrist that holds the glass. Blood oozes from the wound as he stares shockingly at it. It's hangs inches away from Amy's face.

"What the-"

Scar runs up beside me with other throwing stars in his hands. "Kuroi, go and get her, now! Before he breaks free!"

"Right!" As if by magic, Kuroi starts running toward Darren and Amy, and instantly, black wings shoot out from his back. The power of his wings boosts his speed as he uses his fists to pry Darren's from around Amy, and pull her out of his grasp.

"NOOOO!" Darren screams as he tries to snatch her back. Kuroi kicks his hand away and darts back as he carries Amy in his arms.

"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Amy holds on tight to Kuroi as he turns around to face me. "You're safe now, Amy..."

"T-thank-you.."

He smiles down at her and then looks over to me. "Come and get her, dude!"

_S-she's safe?_

I slowly smile as well as I walk forward to take her. From behind, I see Darren ripping the throwing star from his hand and tossing it to the side.

"I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER FROM MEEEEEEEE!"

Darren slowly picks himself up from the floor taking the large glass with him. He sloppily runs toward Kuroi as he faces me with Amy in his arms. Kuroi looks back to him out of the corner of his eye and sighs.

"You really need to learn to stay down for a change!" Using one foot, he kicks Darren back onto the floor as he turns back to face me.

"Haha, nice one.." I laugh as Robbie runs past me. He stands in front of Darren and press his shoe down on his chest.

With his eyes flaring, Robbie kicks away the glass from his hand. "Don't move. Or else..."

Still struggling, Darren curses to himself. "D-dammit! Amy... you're supposed to mine, you hear me? Mine-"

"SHUT UP!" Robbie stomps his foot down onto his chest with such force making blood cough out of his mouth.

"You talk too damn much!"

Darren groans, and he lays his head on the floor. "This can't be... why?"

As he begins to talk to himself, I take Amy into my arms from Kuroi. She clings to me with such strength that it only tells me that she's overjoyed to be back in my arms. I hold her close to me as feel her warm tears running through my shirt.

"See why I told you to stay away from him?"

"Y-yes.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." She repeats to me over and over again as she snuggles her head into my neck. I lay my head on top of her arm as I slowly rub her back. Briefly, I close my eyes and then reopen them to see the long cut on her shoulder. It's opened a little bit letting more blood flow from it.

_Darren..._

I look up to see Robbie keeping him to the floor. "Scar!"

"What is it?"

"Take Amy and get her out of here. Take her back to the house to get that cut cleaned up. I have to end this and now."

Scar smiles at me as I turn to him to give him her. He takes her just as she looks back to me with a confused look. "What are you-"

"You're going home, and I'm taking care of him once and for all."

"But-"

"Amy! Just listen to what I tell you.. at least once. Can you please do that?"

Her eyes become watery in shame making me feel a bit guilty, but I kiss her forehead to reassure her. "Scar, go ahead and get her out of here, and then come right back! I know you wouldn't want to miss it."

"Not at all!" Scar smirks before running off towards the basement door. Shadow opens the door for him to leave, and he does. He slams the door closed and makes his way where the rest of us were standing.

Me and the guys stand in a large circle around Darren as Robbie presses his foot down on his chest. Darren struggles to breathe and looks around at us all with an angry look.

"Let him up, Rob!"

The light yellow fox eases his foot up from him. Darren groans and turns to lay on his side. The blood from his wrist runs along the floor and smears on his face.

"Say, Darren, you've really been a pain in the ass. To Amy, to me, her friends, to my friends, her family, and my family!"

I walk over to pick him up by the shirt and hold him up in front of me. "Well, well."

"A-Amy! This w-wasn't supposed to happen!" He mumbles uncontrollably.

"But yet it did happen, Darren. And now..." My hands tighten on his tattered, white dress shirt. "You'll pay and learn a valuable lesson in the process!"

Around me, instead of a dark aura overcoming me, I feel a light, yet strong power deep inside of me. My fur becomes a bright yellow, my quills stand on end, and my eyes turn a deep, amber color. The intensity of my eyes burn deep into his soul scaring him to the core.

"I'm not dark or evil. I'm a hero, and it's about time I get rid of the evil that's been tormenting **my **precious Amy for all this time!"

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with me?" I laugh and shake my head before looking right back at him. "You should really be more concerned about what's going to happen to you!"

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

I punch him directly in the mouth knocking him to the floor.

"Let's all finish this! Once and for all, you guys! You with me?"

"YEAH!"

Darren gets to his feet and holds up his hands. "Not if I got anything to say about it!"

I look back to him with a smirk before dashing forth to grab him by the collar. He tries to throw a punch my way, but I catch him to forcibly snap it back. I easily break the bone as he screams blood murder. It's the hand that the throwing star went through and by now, he's losing incredible amounts of blood from the single wound. I only made the blood flow worse by snapping his bone in two.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

I push his wrist back even further as he struggles to get away from my grip.

_Beaten, why for (why for)_  
_ Can't take much more_  
_ Here we go here we go here we go, now_

_ One, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Two, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Three, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Four, nothing wrong with me_

_One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!_

Smiling in satisfaction, I push him into Robbie who takes him by the shoulder. His fingers dig deep into Darren's skin as he yelps out in pain.

"This is for Amy, you dick headed, douche bag!"

He knees Darren in the stomach making him double over in pain. Darren bends over to hold in his stomach with his broken wrist dangling irregularly. Using his elbow, Robbie hits him directly in the back knocking his whole body to the floor.

"AACCK!" More and more of his blood spills onto the concrete floor. Grinning to himself, Robbie kicks his body over toward Scourge and Manic.

The two brothers looks at each other with smiles on their faces and then look to the floor. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Most definitely!" Manic says as he cracks his knuckles his picks Darren up and holds his body in front of Scourge.

Scourge cracks his knuckles and grins. "This is for Amy, Rosy, and her whole family!"

The green hedgehog begins using Darren as a punching bag as he doles out multiple hits and kicks toward his body. Each attack on him is strong and leaves bruises along his legs, arms, and face. He draws blood as he pulls back his fists with a smile.

"That felt really good."

"F-fuck you!" Darren manages to say making Manic frown.

Manic rolls his eyes as he kicks Darren in the back before tossing him to Tails, Flash, Kuroi, Shadow, Mephiles, Knuckles, and Storm.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Now!_

They all surround him on all sides as he stands to his feet with blood splattering as he moves.

"I-I can take it! You want a piece of me, than come and g-get some!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shaking his head, Shadow grabs him by the throat to slam him to the floor. Darren coughs up bloods as Mephiles raises his fist to slam it down into his stomach. More blood escapes his lips as another hit is made into his eye.

"Have to beat some sense into him!"

His eye starts to swell automatically as Tails and the rest of them stand over him to give him their own methods of attacking him. Tails picks him up to his feet to knee him in the groin. The force pushes him into the red enchinda next to him.

Knuckles knocks him a good one in the jaw almost dislocating it. Storm does the same and actually does knock his jaw out of place some.

"This is for Amy as well!"

Disoriented, Darren bumps into Kuroi who swipes his sharp claws against his face leaving sharp, long streaks of cuts. He quickly grabs his face as the blood seeps through his fingers.

Flash trips him as he stumbles in front of him. Darren falls to the floor and then receives a hard kick to the head. The impact is heard around the room as a soft click is heard.

_Push me again (again)_  
_ This is the end_  
_ Here we go here we go here we go, now_

_ One, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Two, nothing wrong with me_  
_ Three, nothing wrong with me_

_ One, something's got to give_  
_ Two, something's got to give_  
_ Three, something's got to give_  
_ Now!_

Behind us, we hear the basement door opening and closing. I smile as I already know who it is.

"Scar, almost thought you would make it back in time!"

The dark yellow fox scoffs. "Of course not! Now, where is the bastard?"

I point over to Darren's battered body as he slowly picks himself up from the floor.

"I'm surprised he's still moving. I would have thought he would have given up by now!" I say with a laugh.

Scar shakes his head. "Don't worry, he will."

He smiles toward me before walking over to him. Darren turns to see him with his eye completely swollen, blood flowing, and his skin turning deathly pale.

"Oh, you want some too!?"

He turns to completely face him and holds his bleeding hands up. "Then come on! I can take you too!"

"You're driven by your own insanity. What a shame.." Scar says as he jumps into the air to kick Darren back. He slides across the room and slams into the wall. The force of the impact makes the wall crumble a bit as he slides to the floor.

"AAHH!"

Scar runs forward to deliver a painful blow into Darren's stomach as he tries to pick himself up.

"Why wont you stay down already?" He bends down to see that Darren's body is all beat up by now, but somehow, he's still able to move.

Darren's lifts his hand, balls it into a fist and strikes against Scar's face. However, the force of his hit barely makes a scratch.

"Pitiful.." Scar picks himself up from his bending position and pulls out three throwing stars, and uses each to pierce Darren's hands into the wall.

"GGGAAAAAGGHH!"

Scar stands to his feet to face me. "I'll let you do the honors with ending his life, Sonic."

"Hehe, thanks.." I make my way towards Darren's limp body with my brothers and friends walking behind me. Scar moves to the side and folds his arms while watching me.

I stand in front of Darren with him barely breathing. Everyone stands by my side and has their eyes set on the bloody mess of a hedgehog before us all. I bend down to face him. He carefully lifts up his disfigured face to see me in all my golden Glory.

"Well, I hope you learned a valuable lesson here, Darren."

"Y-eah?" He coughs up a bit. "And what is that, TY?"

Narrowing my eyes, I use two fingers to punch directly into his chest and over his heart. I feel his heartbeat increase for a second and then disappear as I pull my blood-soaked fingers out of him.

"That you should never, and I mean** NEVER**, mess with or hurt the girl I love and my kids, you sick, twisted unforgivable bastard!"

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Skin to skin, blood and bone_  
_ You're all by yourself but you're not alone_  
_ You wanted in and now you're here_  
_ Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

"Goodbye, Darren. You wont be missed!"

* * *

**~(NORMAL P.O.V.)~  
**

**[.10:01 p.m.]**

**In Amy's bedroom...  
**

The exhausted, pink hedgehog lays in her bed with bandages covering her shoulder, both her leg, and left arm. Also, she's wearing a clean, silk white night gown that goes up to her thighs and a pair of matching socks. Lily, Julie, and the family doctor tended to her wounds earlier when Scar brought her home. Now, she's left in her room to rest from her ordeal with Darren.

_I can't believe Darren would go that far... _

_To keep me to himself, when I clearly don't love him at all! And he knows that, but I don't think he wanted to accept it!  
_

_Sonic, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right, and I was wrong.  
_

_How could I have been so stupid-  
_

All of sudden, she hears her bedroom door open. Quickly picking herself up, her eyes see Sonic entering the room with a tired look on his face.

"S-Sonic?"

He slowly walks inside and sets his on Amy as she looks at him with worried eyes. He seems to have gotten cleaned up a bit before returning home, but she can still see a smeared blood stains on his white shirt.

"What happened to Darren?"

"He's dead."

_Dead?_

_He killed him?_

_He's finally out of my life.. forever... Thank Goodness..._

"Ooh... are you... alright?"

"Yeah, but are you?" He asks her right back as he slowly walks over to the bed to stand next to her.

She looks away for a second. "Ummm.. yes. Lily and Julie looked after me.. and cleaned the cuts up some, so I'm fine."

"Thank God..." Amy hears the relief in his voice as he turns around to take a seat on the bed. Lifting up his arm, he takes his blood-stained shirt and tosses it beside the bed. He then leans forward to rest his arms on his knees. He starts to shake his head back and forth making her a bit nervous.

"S-Sonic? What's wrong? A-are you mad at me..."

Thinking he's going to yell at her and scold her for disobeying his word, Amy looks away from him. "If you are then.."

She gets up from the bed and walks over to his side to face him. "Then I'm sorry!" She lowers her head to the floor as tears begin to drip from her emerald eyes.

"P-please don't be mad at me! Please-"

**In a flash, Sonic pulls Amy into his lap to hug her close. On her shoulder, she can feel warm tears trickling onto her skin...**

"What.. why are you crying?"

"Yes..."

"But why?"

"I almost lost you today! Why wouldn't I be crying?" Sonic tells her harshly as he squeezes her body even more.

Biting her bottom lip, she hugs him right back. "I-I'm sorry.. it was all of my fault."

"It sure was.." He says to her flat out.

Amy gasps and narrows her eyes. "Hey, you were supposed to say it wasn't!"

He pulls away from her for a second to look directly into her eyes. "But it was technically your fault, Amy. If you'd only listened to me, then you wouldn't have gotten yourself into that mess!"

"I.." Her eyes start to water as she looks away from him. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he would do that! I'm.. sorry, so please don't hate me!"

"Amy.." He turns her face back to his own to rub the water from her eyes. "I'm don't and never will hate you, okay? I'm just mad that you didn't listen to me. Like I said, I almost lost you today and knowing that really hurts me... I'm so glad that we saved you in time..

I'm glad to have you back in my arms again and forever knowing that Darren is gone forever! I'm overjoyed that the girl I love is finally mine and no one else, and I wont have to worry about another maniac trying to steal her from me! I love you too much to hate you Amy, okay? Believe me."

"I love you too... and I believe you, Sonic... s-so you forgive me?" She asks quietly as she makes a puppy dog face up at him. "Right?"

"Well..."

"Sonic!" She whines and pouts.

He smiles down at her and nods. "Yeah, of course! I can't stay mad at you for that long!"

"But you will have to be punished for going behind my back to see Darren anyway!"

"What? Why?" She asks him in shock.

Sonic gives her a dumb look. "You went back on me, Amy. So it's my right to punish you for going back on me. Don't you remember when you punished me when you, your sister, and friends were all drunk, and we had that mind-blowing little orgy in your mother's living room. So it's only fair that I get to punish you too!"

"B-but!" She shakes her head and sighs. "Ugh, okay..."

Sonic smiles brightly and licks his lips. "Glad you see it my way. Now, I just have to think of a punishment **suitable** enough for you."

"Huh? L-like what?" Amy asks nervously as a blush runs across her cheeks. "What do you have in mind?"

"Mmm... maybe a spanking?"

"WHAT?"

Without her consent, Sonic turns her over on his lap and lifts up her bottom. In a rush, he pulls down to to reveal her plump bottom in her lace white panties.

"Nooo! Stop it!" She tells him in a shy tone as her face glows bright red in embarrassment.

Smiling a bit, he pulls them down to her mid-thigh. He begins to rub his hand against her ass and slowly pushes her back and forth on his lap. He pulls it back and teases her by making it like he's open to hit her, but ends up stopping halfway there.

"No.. no... no... Sonic! Cut it out!"

"Why? This is fun seeing you squirm a little." He says in a low seductive voice.

Amy, blushing even brighter now, shakes her head. "Noooooo! Just... think of something else! Please!"

He starts to laugh and turns her back over to hug her close to him. "Well, whatever punishment I think of... just remember... it's all out of love."

"L-love?" She asks him with a strange look.

"Yeah, love. I punish you, because I love you! If I had just did nothing, then I wouldn't have cared that you disobeyed me. BUT by me punishing you, it shows that I love you enough to correct you in your mistakes, and it shows that I want you to start listening to me from now on.. just like I listen to you, okay?"

Thinking for a second, Amy slowly nods her head. "Okay."

Smirking at her, Sonic pulls her into a kiss feeling along her body as she willingly gives into his advances. Her arms wrap around his neck as he moves them both to lay on the bed with her underneath him.

_Today... when Darren was about to kill you with that shard of glass..._

_That was literally **too close** for comfort._

_But thankfully, all the horror of what he did to you, us, this family, and our friends... is finally-_

_OVER!_

* * *

**End~ Sorry for mistakes or anything missing!  
**

**[SONG USED: Drowning Pool - Let The Bodies Hit The Floor]  
**

**Aren't you glad that I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time? Well, kinda didn't.. hehe. ^_^'  
**

** Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because itt really took a while for me to write, xD  
**

**More is to come in future chapters, so don't get too comfortable.. or maybe you should! You'll just have to wait until next update to find out what happens next!  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**PEACE~!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: A Fresh Start

**A/N: I've worked on this chapter for so long thinking it didn't flow very well. Maybe I went a bit to fast, or something? I don't know. BUT after hours and hours of rewriting and rewording some things.. I've finally gotten the chapter the way I want it, and hopefully, it will please all of you.  
**

**(P.S: I may go back and rewrite a few things just in case, xD)  
**

**Anyway, read on...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Fresh Start  
**

* * *

**[.The Next Morning.]**

_A brand new, refreshing day has creeped up on Amy and the rest of them from the night. The morning is now here, and it shows to be very quiet and peaceful day. Birds were chirping, exotic flowers were blooming all over, and the sun is shining a yellow-orange ray over the island as if gracing it with a blessing. There's no sense of worry, anxiety, or fear... not one bit. This day is different from all the days before it. _

_Different in a special way...  
_

_The atmosphere seems to be more relaxed, relieved, and calmed like it's never been before. In the past year there was only pain, anguish, and heartbreak that has been tearing away at Amy. That's almost all she's ever known for a long, long time. Fear, uneasiness, and misery all the things that should have been far away from a young mother such as her. Every single day. _

_That is until recent events. She was saved, taken away from that hell of a life with that bastard Darren and straight into tranquility with her true love along with everyone else with her. They are all reunited to be together once again and always. Never to be broken apart by anything or anyone. _

_This doesn't just go for Amy though. It goes for everyone who endured it all with her, but now they've all won the battles against Darren and Nicole's evil, and the war between good and evil has ended. Triumph and victory is in the air! _

_Of course this new feeling is now starting to sink into their minds and hearts, because none of them ever thought that this day would ever come from the day that **he** was lost to them for what seemed like forever. The serene feeling is strange, yet inviting to all who are feeling it. A feeling that seems to be taking a deep, lasting effect on the household and the one's sleeping inside it. The same goes for the others staying in nearby houses, and islanders. Yes, even the people of the island have come to realize the cause of such a peaceful morning. Many of them were out and about gathering flowers and singing sweet, native melodies as if they were celebrating!_

_And yet they really were..._

_The reason being is they've been told the news of a certain someone's death the night before. Darren is finally gone from everyone's lives. The news has traveled like wildfire during the night that it seems the whole island knows by now. They were all out talking amongst one another. Happy, glad, full of joy? No words can describe the feeling, the deep feeling touching deep in their hearts as they know that the dark cloud that's been looming over them has disappeared. There are now clear, sunny skies to be enjoyed!  
_

_Life is no longer a hardship. It instantly turns from one of pain and hurt to one of happiness and joy.  
_

_A huge weight has lifted off of all their shoulders. The heavy burden was buried in the grown, and would soon be forgotten. Peace had finally settled upon everyone's mind putting their worries and fears away forever. Their enemy has fallen and now lays dead in his sins and pure evilness. He's gone from the earth never to bother Amy, Sonic, their adorable twin children, or anyone else for that matter._

_After a year long of being apart, separated... they were free at last!  
_

_From the menaces trying to keep them apart. From the pain of being separated for so long. From the fear of ever being separated again! From the fear of losing one another by death.  
_

_Free at last... They all are feeling the sweet sense of freedom that is now becoming the realization that they've all waited for.  
_

_A chance to start of things like they were supposed to be.  
_

_Today is the beginning of a fresh start...  
_

* * *

**Paige's mother and father has left during the night to return to their royal duties back at home. Paige, Mariah, Abby, Lacey, Dante, Calvin, and Jake stay behind to spend a little while longer with the Amy and the rest of them...  
**

**[.Upstairs - In Rosy's Bedroom.]**

A rosy, pink female along with a lime green male lay in bed just as the morning sunshine peeks through her white, silk curtains. The two are in a deep, blissful sleep as the male holds his lover close to his body as he lefts out a soft snore. For a while, they continue to sleep in each others embrace just as their twin counterparts. Everyone else in the house is feeling the same intoxicating feeling as they lay warm and snug in their beds.

As if to ruin the peaceful silence and serenity of the morning, a loud, obnoxious knocking echoes throughout the house from downstairs. The sound is so loud that it can be heard all the way upstairs and into everyone's individual rooms.

"Mmm?" Rosy murmurs in her sleep as she hears the noise disturbing her.

_What in the world?_

Her soft, emerald eyes open as her vision is filled with Scourge sleeping soundly next to her. Looking around a bit with her sleepy eyes, she stills hears the knocking sounds from downstairs.

"Who could that be knocking so loud like that?" She says after a soft yawn. "It's too early in the morning for that!"

_And why hasn't anyone answered it yet!?_

_Me and Scourge aren't the only ones in this house!  
_

The knocking continues and grows louder within a few seconds making her grow irritated. "All that noise gonna wake the babies up!"

And right on cue, she hears the twins crying in their nursery. Both of the babies seem to be awaken by the loud noise that continues to go on. Groaning aloud, Rosy picks herself up from the bed only to be pulled back down again.

She feels Scourge pulling her back to him, but she resists him. He starts to lick and bite down on her shoulder causing her to moan in pleasure. However, Rosy puts a stop to this by pushing him back a bit.

"Scourge, stop! The twins are awake and crying."

Yawning a bit, he opens his eyes to see her staring angrily at him. "What's up with you? I.. wait... what's the noise?"

"Ace and Isis crying, what do you think?" She tells him as she jumps up from bed carrying the bed covers with her. She wraps them around her naked frame and turns to face him.

"No, not that. That knocking." He says while smirking at her. His eyes scan her hidden body behind the bed sheets making her a bit nervous.

Rosy blushes a bit and puts her back to him. "Well, why don't you go check while I see about our twins?"

"W-what? Why do I have to go? Why don't one of the maids or servants get it?"

"Don't you remember that my mom gave them all a day off last night? And it looks like we're the only two hearing that knocking at the door, because no one has answered the damn door yet!" She tells him harshly. "Now go!"

Scourge sighs and sits up in bed with her keeping her eyes set on him. He leans back to put his arms behind his head. "And if I don't?"

_Oh no, he didn't just ask me that?_

_I'll fix him...  
_

"Well, if you don't..." Rosy says in a low voice as she walks back towards the bed and climbs on top. She puts herself over him and licks his cheek.

"For starts I wont be rubbing your shoulders and your muscles to relieve your stress, nibbling on your ears like you like, or licking down your chest to your-"

"Wait!" Scourge immediately loses the smile on his face. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"Oh, I am?" She only laughs softly before rubbing the side of his face. She then gets up from the bed and stands next to him. "Oh, just try me and see what wont happen anymore!"

Thinking about it for a minute, he shakes his head at her attitude. "Rosy, babe.. you can't be serious. I mean come on!" He regains his smirk once more. "

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

Rosy starts to laugh to herself as she shakes her head. "Well, I hope you can't resist _yourself_, because unless you get your ass up and go answer the damned door, me and you are on break!"

"Break? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Break means there will be no touching, kissing, or anything! Now, do you _really_ want that, Scourge? Or you_ resist_ me!?"

**In a hurry, Scourge jumps up from the bed and pulls on his boxers, pajama pants, and white socks, and he's out the bedroom door. Looking after him run down the stairs, Rosy giggles as she goes to check on Ace and Isis in the nursery next to her room.**

**[.Downstairs - At the Front Door.]  
**

Scourge mumbles to himself as the knocking continues at the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Even with him telling whoever it is this, the knocking gets harder and louder. Sighing out of annoyance, he reaches forth to swing open the door with an irritated face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE... Fiona! Sonia? Mom and dad? Neo and Delta..."

Standing before him now are Sonia, Fiona, Joe, Tony, his mother, Alessia, his younger brother and sister, Neo and Delta.

Alessia, a light-violet hedgehog with soft red eyes, short quills stopping by her shoulders, and wearing a loose sun dress with a black belt around the waist and black flats, stares at her on with a concerning look.

"Is that anyway to greet your family? Much less your own mother?"

Scourge laughs nervously as he shakes his head. "N-no! Of course not, mom.."

"Son?" Tony gives his son a strange look as well. "Are you alright? We didn't wake you, did we?"

Fiona, with her long brown hair curled to her mid-back and sparkling blue eyes glistening the morning sunlight, smirks. "From the looks of it, I say we did."

"Hell yeah! One of you was pounding on this damn door like you was crazy!?" Scourge exclaims.

"Umm.. that would have been Sonia knocking hard as hell like that." Neo, a light blue hedgehog with green eyes, white streaks across his quills, and an a almost visible scar going across his left eye, shakes his head. He has on a simple white shirt, black cargo jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"But come on, bro! You can't be _that_ surprised to see us here."

"Yeah, we're all supposed to fam!" Delta says with a teasing tone. She's a brown hedgehog with long curly locks, bright, purple eyes, and womanly shape. She's wearing a white crop top, light, faded jeans, and grey Van shoes.

"Besides! Sonia told you that she left here to fly back home to get us, right?"

Sonia kinda of nods her head, but then shakes it. "Ummm... Well, you see I for-"

"Wait, hold on.. You didn't say all of them were coming on this day, Sonia!" Scourge says with a nervous laugh as his family and mother of his child all watch the two of them.

Sonia rolls her eyes and laughs. "Well, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Oh, well! We're all here now, so there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Why you little-"

**Scourge and Sonia begin to bicker and argue with one another as the rest of the family look on in annoyance...**

Delta rolls her eyes as well before pushing Scourge inside and walking into the house. "While you two have your little spat, I wanna see my new nieces and nephews! And my awesome, big brother!"

"Yeah, I wanna see Razor. He must be still asleep, right?" Fiona asks as she does the same.

Neo chuckles a bit and walks in too. "Yeah, but shouldn't we all be wanting to see Sonic too? He is our family and all, and he's been missing for almost a year!"

"Exactly, now where is my son." Alessia nods her head and moves past her two children and into the house with Joe and Tony following.

"Don't you mean 'our' son?" Tony asks her with a grin.

Alessia gives him a smart look before turning away. "Whatever you wanna say, Tony."

He makes a sour face as she only shrugs her shoulders. Scourge stops arguing with Sonia for a second to turn to Joe who's standing along side his mother and father.

"Wait, shouldn't you have a key to your_ own_ house?" He asks him questioningly. "S you can just let yourself and the rest of them in.. wouldn't that have been the logical thing to do?"

"I should, but I don't." Joe simply tells him. "Lost my key a loooooong time ago, son. So letting her knock until she woke up the whole house was the next best solution in my opinion."

"Of course.." Scourge says as he suddenly feels Sonia jump on his back. "Hey, get off!"

Sonia laughs and shakes her head. "And lose the opportunity for you to carry me into the house? Fat chance!"

"This house is really nice! I can definitely picture a royal family living here!" Delta says as she takes a look around the living room and front area of the mansion.

"Definitely better than my old place that's for sure." Neo comments as he looks around along with his sister.

Fiona's hand traces the wall. "Mmm... So this is where Rosy and her family lives? I have to say.. it's better than I imagined."

Alessia nods her head in agreement. "It really is. Nice home you have here, Joe."

"Why thank-you, Alessia."

Scourge groans aloud. "Mom? Guys! Can you all quiet down before you wake up the whole house? You already woke up Ace and Isis, so-"

**A female's voice from up the stairs stops all of their talking at once...  
**

"S-scourge? What's going on? Rosy told me you came to answer the door and-" Amy, rubbing her sleepy eyes and holding Echo in her arms, stops at the bottom of the stairs once she sees them all there.

_What in the world?_

_W-who? What? What are they doing here?  
_

_Wait a minute, dad, Joe, and Sonia are with them so they must be-  
_

Scourge laughs nervously as he finally is able to push Sonia off of him. "Amy, this is umm.. the rest of our family. You know, the one that Sonia forgot to mention that was coming today?"

"Like I said before! There's nothing you can do about it!" Sonia tells him again as she picks herself up from the floor.

Delta shakes her head at her siblings and smiles gingerly. "Whoa, is that one of my nephews?"

"H-huh?" Amy watches as the brown female runs over to her to hug her so tight that she nearly squeezes the air out of her. "W-who are-"

_Dang!  
_

_She gives hugs like Chanel!_

_Like ouch...  
_

"Oh, excuse me and my bad manners! My name is Delta, and I'm Sonic's younger sister!" Delta explains. "And that's Neo over there and my mom! I assume you already know of Fiona, Sonia, my dad, and your dad of course!"

"My dad?" Amy's eyes land on her father looking back at her. They share a father and daughter moment, before she smiling in his direction. Noticing the others next to him, she looks toward Neo and then Alessia. "Oh, I've heard of them."

"And your name must be Amy.. and I must say, you are very pretty!" Delta says next with a smile. "What's my cute, little nephew's name?"

"O-oh, thank-you! And his name is Echo."

Echo looks up at the brown hedgehog staring back at him. "Mama? Whoo.. iss?"

"Awe, he can say words already?" Delta coos as Echo begins to smile at her. "I'm your aunt, Echo. I'm Delta!"

"De.. la?"

"Dela?" Delta frowns a bit as Neo, behind her, laughs. "What's so funny?"

Neo shakes his head. "Dela? Almost sounds like Deli! Hey, Echo, you can call me Neo."

"Nee... ooooh!" Echo says loudly as Amy and Neo begin to laugh at his enthusiasm. "Neeeoooooo!"

"Awe, why can't he say my name right?"

"He's only a baby, sis. Can't blame him for saying your name wrong." Neo tells her before turning to Amy. "Hey, nice to meet ya. I'm Neo, Sonic's younger brother."

Amy shakes his hand and smiles. "Oh, nice to meet you as well!"

"And this must be one of my little nephews?" Neo reaches down to greet Echo. "Nice to see you, little man. Looks like we can add another one to the family!"

_Well, they seem very nice and friendly!_

_I can tell they're Sonic's family too, because of how they act with each other.  
_

_It's nice to finally met them under better circumstances unlike before...  
_

**Behind them, Joe, Tony, and Alessia step up to Amy next to met her...  
**

"Hi, Amy." Joe says as she looks up to him. "You're looking well, and so in my grandson."

"H-hey dad!" Amy replies back shyly. "And ummm.. yeah, I've recovered well from last night, so you don't need to worry about me too much."

_My dad, I haven't seen him since a few months ago..._

_Now, seeing him up close,  
_

_I'm actually kind of happy to see him. I've worked through my issues with him and have learned to move past them.  
_

_For the better...  
_

Joe blinks twice. "Hold on. What happened last night?"

"Oh, umm." Amy looks to Scourge who shakes his head. "Didn't they tell you what happened last night..?"

Her father folds his arms. "No, tell me." His tone changes to a serious one.

"But it doesn't really matter anymore, because I'm fine now and-"

"Right now, young lady!"

Amy scrunches up her nose as she then sighs. "Well, ummm.. Darren caught me, and kind of hurt me.. a little."

"Hurt you? Hurt you in what kind of way?"

The pink hedgehog smiles nervously as she looks toward the floor."Well, he kinda of cut me a lot and almost tried to kill me, but Sonic and the guys saved me in time, so-"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room says at once, minus Amy and Scourge who try to cover their ears from the loud yelling.

Amy shakes her head back and forth while trying her best to calm them all down. "B-but Sonic killed him, so you don't have anything more to worry about. Nicole isn't dead, but she is still going to pay for what she's done.. or so I'm told."

Joe's face turns distraught. "No one hurts my little girl like that! Where's the bastard? I outta-"

Amy covers Echo's ears before he can hear anymore of Joe's anger leave out from his mouth. "Ummm... dad? Language?"

"Oh, sorry, Hun."

"If I had the chance I would have taught that little menace a lesson!" Tony says at once.

Joe scoffs at him and folds his arms across his chest. "Oh, you would have taught him a lesson? She's **my** daughter, and I would have handle that Darren guy if I had the chance not you!"

"Hey, I had just as much to settle with the guy as you! He almost killed my son." Tony raises his voice.

Joe says right back. "And he almost killed my daughter and ruined my families' lives! What you think you're the only one who had a bone to pick with him?"

"Oh, be quiet, you two! You would have done nothing with your old, loud-talking selves, so shut up!" Alessia tells both men as she steps in between them to get to Amy who only laughs along with Neo, Delta, Sonia, Scourge, and Fiona.

Alessia gives Tony and Joe a sharp look and then turns to Amy and Echo. "I apologize for these two causing a loud fuss in the house, and so early in the morning too!"

"Oh, it's okay, ma'am. I'm used to it." Amy tells her with a smile.

_You have no idea..._

"Well, it's nice to finally see the girl who my family, mostly son, has been protecting all this time. And one of my four new grandchildren." Alessia smiles warmly as her arms wrap around Amy and Echo. Feeling her warmness and care, Amy hugs her back and feels soft tears running down her face.

"I'm glad to see you looking better along with this little boy here." Alessia rubs the top of Echo's head as he laughs and reaches up to hold her hand. "He really takes after Sonic in the looks department, doesn't he? And those quills!"

"Y-yeah.. he does.." Amy says as she continues to smile.

Alessia takes her by the hand and squeezes it. "Speaking of my son, where is he? I would really like to see my him right about now. It's so long since I have.."

"O-oh, umm.." Amy blushes a bit and smiles. "He's still sleeping upstairs.. in my room, b-but I can go and get him for you!"

The older mother shakes her head. "N-no, that's okay, dear. I can wait until he wakes up-"

**Walking in on them now, Sonic yawns and scratches the back of his head while holding Coral in his arms...  
**

"Scourge, bro? Why the hell are you making all of this noise?" The dark blue hedgehog says in sleepy voice. "Mom? Dad? And the rest of you?"**  
**

Scourge growls lowly and rolls his eyes. "Hey, don't blame the noise all on me. They were the ones who were-"

Delta interrupts him and squeals once her eyes land on him. "Big broooooooooooooooo! You're back, and you look so different too!"

She jumps up into the air and prepares to give him a hug attack, but Neo grabs her arm to stop her. "Can't have you hugging him to death. Might actually kill em!"

Sonic only laughs as he walks up to his younger sister to give her a hug and his brother a pat on the back. "Long time no see!"

"Long time no see?" Delta whines. "That's all you can say? I almost thought I lost my big brother forever only to see him come back alive, and that's all you have to say to me?"

Sonic stutters a bit as his younger sister starts to cry a bit. "Sis, you don't have to cry now. I'm here and that's all that matters, right?"

"Y-yeah.. I guess so." Delta wipes the few tears from her eyes and smiles. "Happy to have you back, big bro!"

"You know it!" Sonic grins as Delta takes Coral from his arms.

Delta holds Coral up in the air. "Awe, and this must be Echo's twin brother! What's her name?"

Sonic and Amy stare at her as she plays with Coral in her arms. The pink baby hedgehog is giving Delta a strange and confused look as she continually played with like a doll. "Umm.. Coral?"

"Did you really just snatch Sonic's kid away from him?" Neo asks aloud as he has the same dumbfounded look as the rest of them.

"And she doesn't even care.." Scourge says with a laugh.

"Dada! Dada!" Echo reaches for his father who stands next to him and his mother. Seeing that he wants Sonic now, Amy happily hands the little boy to him.

Laughing to himself, Sonic holds Echo close to him. "You woke up too, little dude?"

Echo nods happily and hugs his arms on his father's chest. "Dada! Dada! Mama!"

Amy and Sonic both smile at one another as their child continues to laugh and clap his small hands.

"Son?" Sonic looks up to see him parents walking toward him now. His mother has tears in his eyes, and surprisingly, his father does too. Slowly walking toward them, he smiles at his parents and Joe before looking down to his son.

"Echo? Coral? This is your grandpa and grandma!"

"Graaaandpa?" Echo repeats as he looks up to the four of them. "Grandmaaa?"

Alessia looks down at her children with a loving and open heart. "My grandchildren... and my son." Her eyes look up to meet Sonic's as they fill up with tears by the sight of him standing there. She opens her arms to pull him into a hug and cries into his shoulder.

"M-mom?"

"I thought I lost one my boys! Sonic, I can't tell you how much we all missed you!"

Sonic smiles a bit and hugs his mother back as he feels his own tears coming from his eyes. "Mom, you don't have to-"

At once, his mother lets him go and smacks him in the head. "Don't you dare almost die before me again!"

"OW! What was that for?" Sonic complains as he rubs the top of his head.

Echo starts to laugh as Amy and his siblings begin to snicker silently. "Dada got big owwie!"

"Dada hwarrt?" Coral asks sheepishly in her cute, little voice making Delta laugh out.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, woman? Are you trying to hurt him?" Tony asks his ex wife in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I am! Teaching him that he shouldn't be going out and dying on us like you should have!" Alessia then turns back to face Sonic. "You scared us, son. REALLY scared us. If you die before me, I'll kill you! You understand me, son?"

Sonic continues to rub his head and nods. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good! I love you, son. All of you, and I'm glad to have the whole family back together again. And... the newest additions to the family as well."

"Yeah, us too!"

_Me and my new family all together like this._

_And-  
_

_Wouldn't have it any other way!  
_

"What's going on down here?" Lucrecia comes walking down the stairs and comes to a stop once she sees her husband looking back at her. "J-Joe?"_  
_

"Lucrecia?" Joe smiles at his beautiful wife making her do the same.

"And _more_ guests.. how lovely.."

* * *

**Everyone else sleeping in the house soon awakens to see the new guests, and all gather in the living room for another get together. As the morning continues on, Cream, Tails, and the others all come to the house to greet Joe, Tony, Neo, and Delta. Since the small room is a bit too crowded for them all to fit in, they decide to take a trip to the park to get some fresh air...  
**

******[.At The Turks and Caicos Island Park.]**

"THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Adda screams as she runs into the open field.

Razor does the same along with Charmy, Lacey, Aleena, Jill, and Lill. "LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HEY, SLOW DOWN!" Mina, Fiona, Paige, Mariah, and Abby yell as they go after them. Playing in the park too are Piper and her friends, so Adda and the girls run straight toward them to play. And also, Razor and Charmy go for Calvin, a black jaguar, and his friends playing elsewhere. Jake, Calvin, and Dante stand by to watch the girls chase and look after the kids.

Meanwhile, Lucrecia, Joe, Tony, Alessia all shake their head playfully and set up a large picnic blanket under the largest Cherry Blossom tree in the park. They set out a many picnic basket and pillows as well for Blaze and Rouge to see back and relax. Once finished, the adults set up their own place for them to sit and leave their kids to their selves.

**Amy, Sonic, Rosy, Scourge, Cream, and Tails take their kids and sit them on the blanket to get them settled and comfortable. With the girls are baby bags holding pampers, toys, and other items they may need...  
**

"Thanks!" Rouge says as she leans back on the large pillow. Her hands rub over her growing baby belly as Blaze takes a seat down next to her.

The purple and white cat places her arms behind her head. "Now, this is the life!"

"I know right. We're all together again like we should be and that bastard is dead!" Sonia says once she sits next to them.

Knuckles and Silver kneel next to their girls and rightfully agree. "You got that right!"

Tails kneels down to rest Zale on his knees to begin move around and play. "It's now safe to live our lives as big, loving family."

Amy and Sonic sit down across from them and allow Echo and Coral to crawl around. "Yeah, everything's peaceful now."

"At least for the moment." Scourge says before Rosy smacks him on the head.

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Rosy said to him as she sits Isis down on the blanket and watches her crawl toward her father.

Scourge sighs annoyingly. "Well, sorry!" He lays Ace down on his back and hands him his rattle to play with. "Excuse me for voicing my opinion."

She hits Scourge yet again making him glare at her. "And excuse me for my hand smacking you again."

**While those two begin to playfully argue with one another, the rest of the guys make their way over to them...**

"So what did you guys do with his body?" Becky asks as she, Mephiles, Zero, and Shadow settle onto the blanket next.

Shadow shrugs his shoulders. "Scar had his body burned, but I don't know what he's doing with the ashes."

"Mmm.. maybe he should just throw em in the trash? Scum like him belongs in the garbage!" Zero comments as she gets them to laugh.

"That's not a bad idea." Manic says while finding a spot next to his siblings. Beside him, Neo and Delta sit down.

Delta crosses her legs. "Yeah, considering all the bad shit he did to my big brother."

"Yeah, I wish I had the chance to meet em." Neo says as he cracks his knuckles. "We would have had a very interesting conversation involving my fist and his face!"

Bliss nods her head as Melody sits next to her along with Storm. "I'm sure you would have! And I would have very much have liked to watch every second of it."

"And I would have recorded it!" Robbie yells as he drops down on the blanket. He looks over into the park to see Aleena and the girls playing around in a large bed of flowers. At the sight, he smiles and turns back to his friends.

"What about Nicole?" Melody asks. "Live or die?"

"Live!" Bliss quickly says. "I have a few ideas on what we can do with her..."

"Well, that takes care of her, but what about Darren's ashes? Maybe we should dump them at the spot where he started it all?" Amy suggests aloud.

Sonic gives her a questioning look. "Where he started... Oh! The cliff?"

"Yeah." She smiles up to him as she feels his arm rest on her shoulder. "Would that be a good idea or no?"

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have come up with a better one myself!" Sonic reaches forth to gently kiss the top of her head and then turn to the sound of Echo and Coral's voices. The feeling of being together with everyone like this causes Amy to feel tears in her eyes.

_I still can't believe it..._

_This brand new day has finally come... a chance to start off everything right! I wished for this for so long...  
_

_And now, I finally have it! Nothing can ruin this-  
_

But that tender moment is all too soon interrupted.

"BABY!" Suddenly, Chanel jumps onto Amy from behind causing her to yell out and blush madly.

"C-chanel, stop it!" The pink hedgehog tries with all her might to get her off, but the cat keeps a tight grip on her. Delta and Neo are new to seeing this, so they tap on Manic's shoulder to get the information on them.

Delta clears her throat. "She seems very clingy!"

"No kidding." Neo says after her. "Hey, she's almost like you, sis."

"Oh, shut up!"

Manic laughs at the both of them, but shakes his head. "Yeah, well Chanel can be **very** clingy and very close to Amy. Calls her baby, girlfriend, and all that."

"Wow, really? Aren't Sonic and Amy-" Delta starts to ask.

"They are, but Chanel tends to get a little jealous when Sonic starts to get really close to Amy!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Chanel yells when she hears the conversation about her. "SO GET IT RIGHT!"

She continues to yell as her arm holds onto to Amy who's looking a bit embarrassed. Next to the girls, Sonic is giving Chanel a silent glare making his siblings laugh at his face.

_Mmm..._

_Chanel may be the clingy type, but-  
_

_I can use it to my advantage...  
_

The dark blue hedgehog then sets his eyes on Amy and grins with a plan in mind. "Hmm..."

_It'll come in handy once I give Amy her punishment. _

_Which will be very soo-  
_

"AYE, CITY BOYS!"

**The voice came from the same crisp black and white male jaguar with deep orange eyes and short hair-cut walking toward him and his friends. They are the same island boys who challenged Sonic and his friends a year earlier...**

"Jake." Sonic says his name as he pulls back from Amy who giggles a bit. Chanel finally lets her go to look over to see the group of boys walking toward them.

"Huh?" The black and white enchida asks when he hears his name called, because he's standing close enough to hear them.

Sonic shakes his head. "Not you Jake. That Jake." He points to the jaguar walking towards them.

"Jake meet Jake."

"Aah, I see." The enchida laughs as well. "Old friend?"

"You could say that." Sonic tells him as he turns to face the jaguar and his friends.

Jake, the black jaguar, smiles as he holds his football in his hands. "Nice to see the princess' boyfriend all up and well, and to hear that bastard, Darren, is dead!"

Sonic chuckles lightly at the thought. "Yeah, the world can do without his kind."

"Right, those words exactly. And as for a celebration, why don't we play a few games? Like old times?" Jake suggests to him.

Thinking about it, Sonic nods his heads before standing to his feet. "I'm up for it, what about you guys?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"I'm up for it." They all agree to play in the game against them. Sonic then turns to Jake, Calvin, and Dante standing close to the group.

"Sure!" The three of them walk on over to join the rest of the guys.

Jake, the jaguar, smiles and waves them over. "This way, city boys. This way."

**Rolling eyes his, Sonic kisses Amy on the lips and rubs the top of Echo and Coral's quills before getting up and following the islander boys with his brothers and friends to an open field where they can play. While walking, Sonic gets his twin and Manic's attention...**

"What?"

"You remember last year when we were playing that game of Truth or Dare?"

Scourge thinks for a second, and then starts to smile knowingly. "Hell yeah! That was the best orgy we ever had..." He makes sure to speak low enough, so the others wouldn't hear them.

"Haha, how can we forget that?" Manic asks sarcastically. "It was unforgettable!"

"Yeah, well, I was thinking of doing it again, but adding a little _twist_ to it." Sonic explains to them next. "Silver started it all by getting them drunk by mistake, but this time it wont be a accident.."

"What kind of twist you talking about, bro?" Scourge asks him.

"Oh, you'll see when I get everything settled out, so don't you worry. But I can tell you this.. it involves your girl and mine."

Manic scoffs, but can't hold back his smile. "I see... whatever you have in mind, bro... Imma be up for it no matter what."

"Me too." Scourge agrees with a quick nod.

"Yeah, me too, but first things first! We gotta come up with a way to get our parents and the kids out of the house for a day!" Sonic grins mischievously. "And then we can have some _real_ fun."

_Yes, yes, we will..._

* * *

**End~ Sorry for any errors/mistakes!  
**

**Soo... many of you are sad that this story is almost coming to an end, soooooooooo... I've come up with an awesome idea that I'm sure you'll love. **

**As a treat to all the loyal readers, I'm allowing you all to give me ideas and suggests on what you want to see happen in the story next before this part 2 of the series ends. Any ideas are allowed as long as I approve them, and they aren't too 'out there', if you know what I mean, xD  
**

**So suggest away!  
**

**Anyway,  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Take Care (Part One)

**A/N: I know I say this a lot, but I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. To make up for it, this is an extra long chapter for you readers, and I used most of the ideas given to me as a bonus! And also, as for the tons of characters thing... I subtracted a good deal of them, so you wont get THAT confused. I hope... Anyway!  
**

**So enjoy! xD  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Sixteen: Take Care (Part One)  
**

* * *

**~OoooooO~  
**

**Over the next few days, everyone has gotten into the new flow of things in their lives. Dealing with the babies, family life, and the sense of being reunited again. Paige and her friends have gone back to her island with the promise to visit again soon. Bliss, Jill, and Lill have gone as well on a small family emergency and will be back in a few days. Now, this only leaves Amy, Sonic, their families, and friends to enjoy each other company.  
**

**Everyone is making future plans on what is going to happen next and so on. Tony and Joe have been working to find Gambino, who's gone undercover ever since a month ago when their men attempted to capture him in his own home. It seems Mr. Gambino has realized that more and more people are out for him, so he's decided to lay low for the time being. Unfortunately for him, Tony and Joe wont stop until they have the man who started it all in their hands, and they have everyone on the look out in different locations around the globe.  
**

**With the feeling of justice being already done and even more on the way, Amy and the guys feel even more safe and secure than ever. Even though they may not be sure of what the future may hold, they hope that it will be exciting and peaceful no matter what it brings. For a reason of being with their family, friends, and the ones they've have fallen in love with...  
**

_Amy - "Never, and I mean never in a million years would I have ever thought I would be with and have kids by the guy I'm with right now! Sonic... Despite all the things he's done before we've ever met and the other girls he's been with... all the things he's done in the present to protect me, our kids we have together, our families, and our friends far out weight the past. My love for him is strong and can never be broken."  
_

_Rosy - "Now, w__ho have thought I would be with a like a Scourge. A womanizer, player, and mobster like his family... that's what he was. But now he's just a mobster, and he's all mine and no other girl can take him from me and our two twins. I love him with all my heart, but I never knew I could fall this hard for a guy like him."  
_

_Cream - "Tails, he's the love of my life and the father of our son, Zale. I love him deeply and can't picture myself with anyone else! Even with his ties to the mafia and his, now past, promiscuous ways, I know he loves me and only me as I love only him."  
_

_Chanel - "I know at first that I despised Manic for teasing me about the way I am with Amy! However, over time, I've grown to love that green menace not caring if he still messed with me about Amy, because... deep inside... I love her too."  
_

_Zero - "I would have never pictured myself with a guy like Shadow. His very looks send fear down anyone's spine, but when I look at him, all I see is the kindness. His gentle side is what makes me love him like I do. And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
_

_Becky - "Mephiles, like his brother, looks like a really scary, terrifying guy! But, like they always say, don't judge a book by its cover, because it may be the best book you'll ever find and love... And I never want to lose him. I treasure him always."  
_

_Melody - "If Storm was any other guy, I would have NEVER pictured falling in love like this. But... he's not just some guy.. He's the one for me, and I love him with all my heart. I don't care what anyone says, he's my one and only."  
_

_Rouge - "Knuckles.. Knuckles... Knuckles! Even though he may be an annoying knucklehead most of the time, he really is the perfect guy for me. With the baby on the way, we'll be a real family. And some day soon, we'll be husband and wife."_

_Blaze - "Silver may act like a complete idiot sometimes and even like he has no sense whatsoever.., but I can't picture myself being with anyone else. I love him, and the child we're soon to have. Maybe one day, we'll marry some day, but for now, I'm just happy to be with him forever and always. Even... Robbie and Aleena."  
_

**Each of the girls share a deep love and passion for their mates and feel a deep connection as well. They know their lives are going through a huge change, and pray it is for the best.  
**

**No matter what today or tomorrow may bring, they plan to face it together...  
**

**~OoooooO~  
**

* * *

**[.Today - Mid-morning.]  
**

**Unbeknownst to the girls, the guys have been planning away a secret that is soon coming into affect on this very day. Luckily, he manages to get the kids, his parents, his two sisters, and everyone else out of the house that would, otherwise, ruin the plan they have in store. **

**Luckily, with the help of Neo and his friends, he convinced Lucrecia to go out on this very day. He's even got the nannies and the servants out as well. However, he can tell that Lucrecia has her suspicions of what he's up to, and hopes that she will trust him this time. And along with that, he's hoping his sibling wouldn't sell his plan out just for a quick laugh. Also, one girl in particular that he let another part of his secret plan known.  
**

**At the Front Door of the Mansion...  
**

"Have fun, you guys!" Sonic waves to Lucrecia, Joe, his mother and father, Adda, Razor, Aleena, Sonia, Neo, Delta, Mina, Fiona, Flash, and Kuroi getting ready to leave to go out for the most of the day. They all are currently waiting for the servants to drive the family car to the front of the house.

In his parents' and Amy's parents arms are Coral, Echo, Ace, and Isis. Sonic has convinced their parents to let them have a break and lets them take the two sets of twins out on the island along with the rest of them.

"Bye, Dada!" Echo laughs and waves to his father standing at the front door.

Sonic smiles and waves back to his child. "Byee, Echo! See you you, Coral, Adda, and the rest of you later!"

Adda, holding Mina's hand, smiles brightly. "WE WILL, DADDY! IF RAZOR DOESN'T ACT LIKE A BUTT FACE!"

"Adda, don't-" Mina starts to say, but Razor yells over her while holding Fiona's hand.

"I AM NOT A BUTT FACE, YOU STUPID HEAD!"

Adda frowns and lets go of her mother's hand to face the green hedgehog. "YOU GREEN GOBLIN!"

"Hehe..." Aleena laughs to herself as she stands right to grandmother-in-law who's holding her tiny hand.

Alessia shakes her head and looks to Ace and Isis in her and Tony's arms. "I sure hope these two wont take after them in the attitude department..."

"You aren't kidding." Tony thinks the same as he starts to chuckle at his two grandchildren.

Echo starts to laugh and mimic the two young children. "Haha, buhhh facee! She buhhh facee!"

"Oh no..." Lucrecia says sadly as she shakes her head.

"BED WETT-" Fiona puts an end to the kids arguing by pulling Razor by his side and hitting him sharp on the hand causing him to cry out. Immediately, he shuts his mouth and starts to pout.

"OW!"

Mina does the to Adda and scolds her as well. "That's enough! You two will have to stop being so mean to each other or else, you hear me?"

"You too, Razor!" Fiona says right after the yellow mongoose.

Adda and Razor, with their eyes watering, nod their heads slowly. "Yes, mommy."

Sonic laughs at the sight and walks forward to rub the top of Adda's head and wipes the tears away from her eyes. "You'll be okay, sweetie. Just listen to your mother, okay?"

"Okay, daddy..."

"Good." Sonic steps back and looks behind them all to see the family cars finally pulling up. "There's your guys ride! Guess you all should be off now... So see ya!"

Delta scoffs and folds her arms as she stares at her brother. "Wow, you're in a big hurry to get us out of the house!"

"Yeah, what's the deal, bro?" Neo then asks with a suspicious smirk.

"Yeah... what will you guys do while we're gone, daddy?" Adda asks as she calms down from the sting of pain on her hand.

Sonic gets blank look on his face and then starts to chuckle nervously. "Umm.. hehe... just hang out, you know? Nothing special."

"That's all?" Neo asks again with the same look as before. "Don't you have anything _else_ planned besides that?"

Sonic sends him a glare, but keeps himself together. "Why you little..."

_Damn you!  
_

_This is the last time I let him in on anything!_

_If he says anything, so help me God-  
_

"No." He says in a hard tone. "That's it."

"You sure?" His brother asks again suspiciously.

Flash and Kuroi shake their heads as they turn to walk away from the situation leaving them behind. "Mmm... shouldn't we all be heading for the cars now?"

"Y-yeah! You guys should be. Wouldn't want to waste any time, right?" Sonic, changing the subject, nods his head once with an added smile. "And all we're doing is relaxing for the day. That's all, okay? So you don't have to worry about us."

Feeling a pair of hard eyes staring at him, Sonic looks to see Lucrecia looking straight at him. "Don't you guys do anything _crazy_ while we're gone. I don't want a similar incident like last time happening again!"

"Crazy? Incident? Whatever do you mean?" The dark blue hedgehog asks innocently.

Lucrecia narrows her eyes. "You know exactly type of crazy I mean, Sonic..."

Mina tilts her head to the side. "Crazy? Sonic, do you have something you want to tell us about? What exactly happened?"

"N-nothing! I mean.. nothing really happened..."

"Nothing really happened? If you say it like that then it sounds like it's something really big that you don't want us to know about!" Fiona says all of sudden with a smart look.

"And because I know better, Scourge and the rest of you guys were probably involved in it too!"

_Why the hell is everyone questioning me like this?_

_Isn't that damned car waiting for them?  
_

_Sheesh...  
_

Sighing in irritation, Sonic shakes his head. "Listen to me, okay? I can hardly remember what happened a year ago! Remember, I lost my memory, so it's a bit hazy for me..."

"Now, Sonic, the last time I left you all in my house.. well, you know what happened!" Lucrecia said with an irritated tone. "So I don't think I need to remind you! I'm sure, even with your memory loss, you can remember what happened in my house involving my young daughters!"

Joe gets a surprised look on his face. "My daughters, you say?"

"Why am I not surprised.." Sonia said on the sly and receives a glare from her older brother, Sonic, and a laugh from Neo.

_Why. In... _

_The WORLD!_

_ Did she say it like that?_

_Makes it sound like I-  
_

Sonic smiles a bit from the memory in his mind, but then wipes it from his face once he sees the look on Lucrecia, Joe, and his parents' faces. Even more so from the look on Mina and Fiona's faces.

"Ummm... yeah. Maybe I do have some memories of that... incident.. so... sorry about that! It wont happen again, promise!" He covers up the dis-truthfulness in his voice enough so that she wouldn't suspect more of him that she already is.

Delta gasps and then smiles teasingly. "Whoa, so you do remember? What did you do, big bro? Something juicy? Something crazy like she said?"

Her big brother gulps nervously and scratches the back of his head. "W-what? Neo, shut up! You don't know what the hell you're even talking about."

_You could say that..._

"Son? What is she talking about?" Tony asks in a concerned tone.

"Well... you see-"

Alessia gives her son a hard look. "Sonic, what is this 'thing' that happened in her home? It better have not anything that would otherwise make me thing lesser of you."

"Mom... Dad.. Everyone! It's not what you think..."

"Then what it is? Certainly, Lucrecia will tell us if you wont." His mother says in a firm attitude as she turns to the mother next to her.

Lucrecia nods her head in agreement. "Certainly, but first let's see if he wants to come clean before I do."

**By now, tiny droplets of sweat are forming on Sonic's forehead as the group of four grownups and the others stare directly at him waiting for an answer. In his mind, he's racing to find an answer that wouldn't give him away and make it seem like he's up to no good.**

** However, before he can get a single word out:**

"QUEEN LUCRECIA, THE CARS ARE STILL WAITING, YOUR HIGHNESS!" One of the drivers of the limousines call out to her.

Looking behind her, the queen nods her head and turns back to Sonic. "It seems we'll have to save this for later, but for now... head my warning boy. Let's go, everyone before the day is lost!"

Lucrecia, following Joe, Tony, and Alessia, turn to head for the family car waiting for them. In a rush to go, Adda, Razor, and Aleena run after the adults.

"Bye, da da!" Echo, turned around in Lucrecia's arms waves to his father once more.

Coral does the same and smiles as well. "Byee, daddy!"

"See ya, you two! Have fun." Sonic yells after them as they disappear inside the limousine.

"Aw, man! Just when the big secret was going to be revealed!" Delta complains as she stomps her foot on the ground.

Neo only laughs and grabs his sister by the arm. "Oh, well. Maybe next time. Ay, bro! Good luck with you-know-what!"

"Yeah, thanks.." Sonic said to him flatly.

"Good luck? With what?" Neo and Sonia starts to question her two brothers, but Delta stops her by pulling her away towards the car.

"WAAAAAIT! WE WANNA KNOW TOO! COME ON AND TELL US!"

"WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIET ALREADY BEFORE YOU GET HIM IN TROUBLE!?"

_Neo,_ y_ou're the one who started all of this..._

**Sonic shakes his head and sighs and then looks to Mina and Fiona still standing there...**

"Umm... shouldn't you be going too?"

Mina folds her arms and pouts. "You better not be up to something, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Yeah, and Scourge either!" Fiona adds as she follows after her. "We'll be checking up on you."

"AND WE MEANT IT!"

He sweat drops and grumbles under his breath. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya!"

_Hopefully not too soon..._

The two girls are the last one to get into the limousines before the pull off from in front of the mansion. Breathing a sigh of sweet relief, Sonic walks back inside the house and shuts the door right behind him.

**[.Back Inside the House.]**

"What took you so long?" Scourge laughs and asks as he leans right next to the wall next to the front door. **  
**

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Neo being a smartass that's what! Couldn't keep his damn mouth shut..."

"Ha, what? You mean he almost gave us up?"

"Yeah! And Amy and Rosy's mother was giving me the evil eye because of the last time we were all home alone..."

His brother only chuckles again. "Good times... good times.." He walks over to the window to peek out to see the last family limousine leaving the premises.

"And there they go... let's get started, shall we?"

Sonic nods with a smirk and turns toward the stairway. "AMY, GIRLS! IT'S TIME, SO GET YOURSELVES DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Wow, that's how you yell at her now?" Scourge starts to crack up again as he leaves the window and walk back over to where his brother is standing.

"Only today.. well maybe a few other days out of the week, if I punish her again!" Sonic jokes as he keeps his eyes on the stairs.

Scourge places an arm on his shoulder. "Come on, they'll find us in the living room."

"Yeah... iight! But they better hurry it up!"

_I'm dying to see how it looks on her..._

**[.Upstairs - In Amy's Room.]**

"I can't... I can't do it... I can't walk down there!" The pink hedgehog says to herself as she stares into her vanity mirror. Her blushing face scans over her very revealing outfit making her even more embarrassed.

_Why did he pick one like this?_

_Why couldn't he have picked one like Lily's!?  
_

_Oooh... this is so embarrassing...  
_

Sonic, along with the rest of the guys had purchased handmade maid outfits just for the occasion today. The girls, mostly Amy, would be serving and taking care of the guys for the whole day doing everything asked of them. No matter how embarrassing or demeaning it is. The outfit Sonic had made for Amy is a naughty black and white French maid's outfit brought and tailored especially for her body type. A halter style crop top with white ruffles and perky bust-line, matching mini skirt with lace trim, and French maid headpiece on top of her head and among her long, pink curls of hair, white stockings going up to her mid thigh, and black stiletto heels to finish it off. **  
**

She feels a slightly breeze, because of the length of the skirt and shivers a bit. She rubs her arms together as she pouts seeing the skirt nearly up to her womanhood. Her face reddens even more as she begins to imagine walking downstairs dressed like she is.

_Why me... _

_Why?  
_

Amy bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. "I don't care if he called me! I'm **not** going down there!"

_It's just too embarrassing!_

"WHY NOT, BABY BOO? YOU LOOK SOOOOOO SEXY!"

_Wait..._

_Is that-_

Chanel, without even knocking and in maid's attire herself, runs into Amy's room and tightly latches onto her arm. "I knew Sonic would pick an extra sexy outfit for youuuuuuu!"

"Nel..." Amy murmurs as she blushes even harder feeling herself being suffocated by Chanel's hugs. "Please let go of me.."

"But I don't want to.."

"Why not?"

"Well, because you look so pretty." She tells her in a low voice. "And I can't let you go."

Amy feels her arms tighten around her frame making her worry a bit. "Nel.. thank you, but there's no way I'm walking out dressed like this!"

"Awe, please!?"

"No."

"Please.."

"No..."

"Pretty please with me and you on top?"

"No! Wait. What did you just say?"

Chanel smiles nervously. "Umm... what I meant was-"

"Oh, come on, sis! We'll be right there with you! You don't have to be so embarrassed!"

Amy and Chanel turn to see Rosy, already in her maid's outfit, standing at her bedroom door. Hers is slightly less revealing than her twins, but still shows a bit much. A black and white laced dress with lace trim and ribbon tie apron tightly around her waist, black headband, a bow tie choker around her neck, and smooth black heels that click as she walks along the floor.

The very outfit compliments her bust, waist, and legs, and gives her a sexy atmosphere about her. Like her twin, her long, pink is curly down to her waist.

"I know that, but-" Amy starts to say, but is interrupted.

"But what?" Rosy asks her sister as Chanel lets her go.

Amy looks to the floor and blushes once again. "All their eyes will be on me, because... Sonic will be **punishing** me the most!"

"Hahahaha!" Chanel begins to laugh, but stops as the two pink twins glare her way. "Ooops, sorry!"

Rosy walks closer to her twin to give her a hug. "Don't worry, sis. Everything will be alright, okay?"

"But-"

"WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE WITH YOU, AMY! REMEMBER, WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" Cream, Zero, Becky, Rouge, Blaze, and Melody all yell through her bedroom door.

Amy starts to laugh at the site of all her girl friends there with her a nod. "Okay, I'm ready then..."

_For the worst..._

_God, I hope Mom and the rest don't decide to come back early, or-  
_

_They'll see me.. well all of us dressed like this!_

"Let's-"

"AMY! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOU AGAIN!" The girls suddenly hear Sonic's voice from downstairs followed by the guys laughing.

"AND THE REST OF YOU GIRLS... COME ON DOOOOOWN!" Silver's loud and obvious voice makes all the girls laugh, but Blaze shake her head at his joking.

"... Go..." Amy's ears lower as a bright blush appears across her face as she looks to the floor. "Kiyaaaaaaaa! I can't do this anymore!"

"Oh no, not that again!" Melody says all of sudden as she makes her way toward the pink hedgehog. "I didn't get dressed up like this, so you could just wimp out, girl!"

"Whaaaat?" Amy says in a startled tone. "But-"

"You're going down there even if we have to drag you!"

"N-Nooooooo! Wait a second!" Amy feels herself being dragged toward the door, so she starts to resist. "Stoooop!"

"It's too late for that, sweetie!" Rouge says as and the rest of the girls help Melody pull Amy out of the door and down the stairs.

Zero shakes her head. "You're worrying for nothing, Amy!"

"Yeah, just come on and walk with your own feet, so we don't have to carry you down there!" Becky says next.

**[.Downstairs.]**

With all of their efforts, the girls finally get Amy down the stairs and into the living room where all the guys are patiently waiting for them. The big screen T.V. has been moved in right in front of where all the sitting places were, furniture is rearranged, and they are all laid back and watching the sports channel.

They all are talking amongst themselves, but stop as the sound of heels hitting the floor sounds in their ears making them look up.

"Well, look who's here?" Scourge says aloud with a grin on his face.

"Whoaaa..."

"Damn."

Rosy and the rest of the girls blush seeing the guys' right on them. "Y-yeah.. we had a hard time getting Amy out of her room!"

"Oh really? So where is she?" Sonic asks as he leans back on the coach in between Scourge and Manic as they do the same.

Melody rolls her eyes. "Hiding!"

"Because she's embarrassed.." Cream explains to him.

"Ooooooh! Oooh! I'll get her for you!"

Sonic smiles knowing and nods. "Ha, thanks, Chanel."

_The one time I'm glad Chanel's so clingy._

_This is working out oh so well.  
_

_Just keep it up, Nel, and I'll hold up my end of the bargain...  
_

Hiding behind all of the girls, Amy's legs are shaking as she feels Chanel pulling her toward the front.

"NOOO! STOP IT, NEL! I DON'T WANNA!"

"OH, COME ON, BABY! YOU LOOK AMAZING, SO THERE'S NO NEED TO HIDE YOUR PURE AND UTTER SEXINESS!"

Amy complains even louder as the purple and white cat holds onto her arm tightly and stands her right in front of the guys, particularly in front of Sonic. Her entire face blushes brightly as Chanel pushes her forward almost to the point of tripping, but he catches her just as she screams in a high voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's all that screaming for, Ames?" He smiles as he takes her hands in his own.

"N-nothing! I just-"

Chanel speaks over her. "She's just shy! But doesn't she look soooooooooo sexy in her outfit?"

"Nel, shush! I wanna see this." Manic tells her. To his will, she stops interrupting and lets go of Amy to step back.

"Yeah, she sure does..." Sonic says while licking his lips. "And I have to say, she wears it quite nicely."

His hands leave hers to touch and grope her body feeling along her short skirt, her top, and everywhere else he could put his hands. Feeling a bit mischievous, his hand reach up to grab onto her supple breasts causing her to wince in awkwardness. Nodding in approval, his hands find their way back to hers.

"Just doing a final check." He laughs jokingly as the guys around him do the same.

Blushing even more by his touch, Amy looks toward the floor before speaking again. "W-well, I put on your stupid outfit! Now, what do you want me to do?"

He smirks at her attitude. "Yeah, you did put on the outfit.. glad I chose the design I did, but, there's one problem though.."

"P-problem? W-what problem?" Amy stutters as she's caught off guard by his sudden change of speech.

_Oh no.. what is he talking about?_

"This problem up here."

He smiles mischievously as his hands reach up under her skirt and get a hold of her white, lace panties. Feeling him tug on them, she gasps, but has no time to react as he slides them down to her thighs.

"Hey! W-what are you doing-"

"Fixing the problem. Now, hold still, would ya?" Sonic finishes pulling them to her feet and has her step out of them and picks them up from the floor. Rosy and the girls hold in their laughs watching as Amy glares at him. **  
**

"Oh, wow.." Melody laughs silently to herself as Rouge, next to her does the same. "This is too much. Too much that is hilarious!"

"I know right? Now, this is punishment!"

Scourge and Manic both snicker to themselves. "Aw, damn, bro? Really?"

"Yes, really! She has to go without them, because I didn't provide them with that outfit." Sonic tells them as he looks back to Amy's angry eyes looking right back at him.

"So it's only right."

Knuckles, sitting up on the coach, shakes his head with a small smile. "She looks like she wants to murder you, man."

Sonic only laughs and questions her. "Something the matter?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. After. This. Is. OVER!" Amy, blushing madly, says through her teeth as she glares at the dark blue hedgehog twirling her panties around his finger.

He scoffs and smirks up to her. "Oh, please. All the guys I dealt with in the past couldn't kill me. Carl whatshisname couldn't kill me at the club, Lance couldn't kill me either, the Gambino's and his henchmen couldn't finish me off, and Darren sure as hell couldn't do the deed, so what makes you think you can?"

Melody and the girls all make taunting sounds. "Ooooh, he told you!"

"Would you girls mind shutting up?" Amy turns back to them.

Melody rolls her eyes. "Not my fault you getting punished like this. Who knows? You may like doing this once you get started."

_Yeah right!_

Sonic agrees with her. "Besides Amy... I almost died for you.. I did everything I could possibly do for you, and you don't want to at least pay be back by doing this? Being my French maid for the day. That hurts, Ames... that really hurts..."

"W-what? B-b-but this is so embarrassing, I can't possibly..."

"Need I remind you again that you disobeyed my warning, and agreed to be punished by whatever I chose for you to do?"

Sonic nudges Scourge shoulder. "Isn't that right, bro?"

"What? O-oh, yeah. My bro deserves this after all he's been through.. all of us do basically." Scourge tells her to help his brother out. "Right, Rosy, babe?"

Rosy, as red as her sister, slightly nods her head. "Ummm.. yeah."

"Amy, do you really wanna do this to me? After all I've done for you?" Sonic pulls a disheartening voice to gain Amy's sympathy and winning her over. "Can you at least _take care_ of me for once like I've taken care of you all this time..

**Just by hearing the tone of his voice, she breaks down without another word...**

"Okay! Okay! You win.. give up! J-just.. tell me what you want me to do..." Amy finally gives up as she holds her head down towards the floor feeling an embarrassed heat all over her face.

Smiling in accomplishment, Sonic lets her hands go and leans back to his place on the coach. "Alright, lemme think... first thing I want you to do is make a sandwich."

She slightly nods her head. "O-okay? W-what kind?"

"I want a turkey sandwich with tomato."

"Alright." Amy turns to leave, walking slowly and making sure her skirt would not flow upward for any reason at all, but before she can reach it, Sonic calls out to her again.

"And also pickles!"

Amy stops for a moment and nods to his command as she enters the kitchen. "O-okay!"

"Oooh, go and make ya boy what he want!" Melody teases as she and her friends laugh together.

"Why are you girls laughing at her for?" Sonic asks them all. "You guys are in for the same treatment too. Minus Blaze and Rouge of course, because well, their pregnant. But the rest of you girls are perfectly fine to do whatever they say."

"Yeah, and we're ready to have our 'French maids' for the day to take care of us." Shadow and his brother say simultaneously.

Zero and Becky are both stunned. "R-really? Do we have to?"

"Wait, I just thought we were just dressing like this so Amy wouldn't feel so alone." Rosy tells them in a surprised way.

Scourge shakes his head. "Nope. You're all our maids today, so get to it."

"Waaaait, hold on! That wasn't part of the-"

**Almost immediately, all of the guys start to bark orders or commands to their each individual girl. In a confused state, the girls just stand there listening to all of this...**

Sonic, still leaning back in his chair, shakes his head. "Girls, girls, girls... my brothers and close friends have done everything to protect you guys, and I mean EVERYTHING! And they really love you girls too... SOOOOO you can at LEAST be their maids for the day as well, so we can have a day of relaxation. I mean it's only fair, right?"

Rosy rubs the back of her head and looks the other way. "Well, when you put it like that-"

"Well, I'm glad you agree with me! Besides, I remember you girls yelling upstairs 'We're all in this together!' right?" He cuts them off with a grin on his face before turning his head towards the guys next to him. "Don't worry, fellas. They're just in a daze, but in a few minutes, they'll be your maids to command."

"To command?" Melody questions him quickly. "Oh, Storm's not-"

"STORM. Fought for you along with the rest of us as you can recall and has been doing that all this time, Melody." Sonic corrects her.

She's now at a loss for words, because she knows that he's right about that. "B-but-"

"Well, while you think about that, I'm going to go see why Amy's taking so long with that sandwich!" Sonic jumps up from the sofa and leaves the large group to them selves. Just as he goes, he hears the guys calling their girls to them, and the girls silently grumbling about it.

_Oh, this is going to be fun..._

**In the Kitchen...  
**

Amy finally finishes the sandwich Sonic asked for and is now setting it down on a clean, white plate. "Good thing he didn't ask for any more than this."

_I just wonder what he's going to make me do next!_

She sighs lowly as she picks up the plate and prepares to take it to the person in mind. Unexpectedly, she nearly runs into him and nearly drops the food on the floor.

Sonic easily catches it and stands back up to smile at her. "That was close, or you would have had to make it again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Her hands pull down the bottom of her short skirt as she looks to the floor with a blush on her face. "I'm a bit clumsy today..."

_From wearing this heels!_

_Ugh, my feet are going to be so sore if I have to walk around in them all day...  
_

"It's alright, Ames. No harm done." Sonic smiles at her. "You finished this, right?"

"Ummm.. y-yes! I was just about to bring it to you... how does it taste?" She asks nervously.

"Well, I don't know. Let's see." He picks up the cold sandwich with one hand and takes a large bite out of it. "Mmm... this is really good. I'll have to make you make me these more often!"

Amy breathes a sigh of relief as she then nods her head. "Y-yeah... okay."

_Oh no..._

He licks his fingers and starts to laugh a bit. "Well, I hope you got enough sleep last night."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Amy... what I mean is that this is not even the first percent of what I've got in store for you do to for me today."

Amy slowly closes her eyes. "I was afraid of that..."

"Ha! Well, don't worry. You wont be alone.."

"You mean the girls have to do it too? But I just thought that they have to wear the outfits-"

"I changed my mind!" Sonic quickly says before sitting the plate down and pushing her up against the counter. Amy breathes in sharply as she feels his body pressed up against hers.

"W-what are you doing-"

Suddenly, his left hand trace up and down her thighs and underneath her skirt, while his other strokes the side of her trembling face. He carefully brings his lips to hers as he gently rubs her cheek. Heat erupts from her entire body as she's overtaken by his advances. Her tong willingly twists and entangles with his as her arms wrap around his neck.

_N-no! It feels so good, but...  
_

_We can't..._

_Not in here-_

His tongue pushes into her mouth causing her moan a bit. Still feeling up and down her thigh, his hand travels up further to her exposed flower. Feeling him getting closer, Amy breaks the kiss.

"N-no! Sonic, please.. you can't go up there... or-"

Ignoring her, he roughly kisses her again as his hand goes up further and further toward her womanhood making her squirm in his tight embrace. Amy's legs shake as the climatic sensation threatens to make her wet knowing full well that she's in no position to get that way. Her body continues to tremble in both pleasure and fear until he all of sudden stops.

"That's enough of that. For now, lets go back in the living room for now." He takes her by the hand and leads her back in the other room.

**In the living room, all the girls had moved by their guys with embarrassed and slightly irritated looks on their faces. Silver is the first to look up from Blaze standing beside him and Robbie...**

"Hey, Sonic! We just came up with names for them to call us by for today!" The silver hedgehog says aloud.

"Nicknames?" Sonic questions with a laugh. "Who came up with that?"

"Chanel."

"I'm not in the least bit surprised..." Amy says under her breath making Sonic laugh.

Sonic shakes his head. "Okay, okay. What names have you gotten for yourselves, fellas?"

"I'm.. The Bullet." Silver says in a dramatic voice making some of his friends snicker. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Ummm... sure."

Blaze, hiding her laugh, shakes her head. "Okay, The Bullet..."

"Yeah, and Robbie is the Yellow Ranger! Came up with that one myself. He can share Blaze with me since there's an odd number of girls."

The yellow and white fox rolls his eyes. "Oh, gee! Thanks..."

_Share?_

"The rest of them got their names from the girls, but I picked my own name." Silver says next before he's interrupted by Chanel.

"Manic is my Sweet Green!" She happily chirps as she hugs her lover around his neck making him smile at her.

"Now, that doesn't sound so bad." He comments with another smile up at her.

Melody rolls her eyes and sighs. "You're having a little too much fun."

"Oh, yeah? What name have you come up with?" Chanel asks her with an annoyed frown. "Tell us, Melody!"

Melody, lightly sitting on Storm's lap and with a small blush on her face, rolls her eyes once again. "It's Big Bird, okay?"

As soon as the name leaves her mouth, Storm breaks out into a hard laugh as do the rest of the guys around him. Of course, that's the name she would come up with him do to his size and the fact that he's a bird.

"HA! Oh, I bet you know he's big alright..." Chanel then laughs along with the rest of the girls in the room.

"Oh, haha... laugh it right up!" Melody snarls at her. "It's Zero and Becky's turn now, so pick on them and leave me alone!"

Zero looks up from her lap to hear her name called. "Huh? Us?"

She's sitting closely in between Shadow and Becky, who has Mephiles on the other side of her.

"Yes, you two!" Melody points at the two of them. "Come on, tell us the names! We don't have all day."

"Hey, whenever you say her name, you pair me with her. Why is that?" Becky asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Melody rolls her eyes and is about to say something, but Chanel speaks over her. "It doesn't matter why! Just tell us the names, so we can move oooooon!"

"Fine, I came up with ummm... Dark Prince." Zero murmurs as she feels everyone eyes on her.

Shadow, smiling to himself, places an arm around her to pull her close, nods his head. "Couldn't think of a better one myself."

"Awww, that's sooooooo cute!" Chanel says in a loud voice and then turns to the purple fox next to her. "Your turn!"

"W-what? Well, all I could think of was... Dark Lover?" Becky says with a deep blush as she puts her eyes down to her lap.

Mephiles couldn't help but to crack a smile and take her hand in his. "Not bad... not bad at all."

"Nice ones, girls! It's Cream's turn!" Chanel said as she looks to her orange and white rabbit friend.

Cream, who's right next to Tails, looks up with a blushed smile. "Oh, I came up with Miles. It's simple and sweet, right?"

"Yeah, I like it." Tails grins as he reaches forth to kiss her on the forehead. "Thanks, Cream."

Chanel smiles again and turns to a certain white bat across the room from them. "Now, it's-"

"Big Bull... now move on to Rosy over there." Rouge says with a smart look on her face as Knuckles has his arm around her as they sit on the couch.

"Oooh, Red Bull gets you horny, Rouge?" Chanel teases as Rouge, in fact, blushes wildly to her question. "Haha... Rosy, tell us yours!"

The pink hedgehog sits right in Scourge's lap as he strokes her legs back and forth. "W-well..."

"Come on, Babe. Tell em!" He coaxes her.

Rosy sighs miserably. "It's... Bad Boy."

"Bad Boy?" Scourge questions with a smirk. "Shouldn't it be more along the lines of Sugar Daddy or PornStar?"

Rosy, blushing even more than usual, shakes her head. "IT'S SUGAR DADDY! NO! PORNSTA- WAIT.. I MEAN IT'S GOING TO BE BAD BOY, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Laughing at her tempter, Scourge nods in agreement. "Alright, alright. Bad boy it is. It's your turn, brother! What name has Amy came up with to call you for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, Amy. What is it?" Sonic asks as he turns suddenly to her.

Amy looks to the floor in shyness. "W-what? I haven't-"

"You've had all this time to think of one while the girls were telling theirs..." Sonic mentions on the sly making her groan lowly. "So what is it, Ames?"

"It's um..."

_Think! Think! Think!_

_What kinda of nickname that would fit him?  
_

_Think..._

Sonic folds his arms impatiently. "Amy, we're waiting..."_  
_

"Okay! It's Big Blue!" She finally says any random name aloud to please him. "I-Is that alright? I-I couldn't think of anything else..."_  
_

Before he can even respond to that, Chanel cuts him off with a sharp giggle. "Big Blue? Aw, my baby came up with a cute little name! Amy baby, he must have a big blue-"

"NEL!" Amy stops her before she can say the last word. "SHUT UP!"

Chanel and the rest of the girls all start to laugh while Sonic and the guys chuckle at her overreaction. Amy holds her head down in embarrassment and shakes her head.

_Chanel... _

_Sometimes I wonder if you're** with** me-_

_Or **against** me...  
_

"Ooh, I'm so sorry to embarrass you like that baby." Chanel says as she wraps her arms around Amy's neck. "You forgive me?"

"S-sure, Nel..."

"Now, that that is out of the way, we can get started this thing started..." Sonic rubs his hands together. "You ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

**From that moment on, each one of the guys use their maids to the brink of exhaustion. That's not counting Rouge and Blaze, since their pregnant. They call out orders for food and drinks, massage their backs and shoulders, to give them a lap dance, and even to just change the TV channel.  
**

**Some two hours later, Blaze walks back into the living room to a retrieve an empty plate from Silver and Robbie. She makes her way through all of the men laughing, watching TV, and eating various snacks provided to the two...  
**

She slightly bends over to pick up the empty plates from the table in front of them. Robbie, staring at her, picks up his plate for her to take, and ends up having his hand brush up against her own. They both blush slightly and look away from one another.

Blaze looks toward Silver instead. "Is their anything else you want, Silver?"

"Nope, nope, nope! Call me by the name I picked for myself, remember?" Silver asks her as she lets out an annoyed growl.

Blaze tries her best to not lose her tempter, so she puts on a fairly convincing smile. "Would. You. Like. Something. Else. The. Bullet?"

"That's better!" He gives her a cheesy smile. "I would like some more of those little finger sandwiches you made, and some of that delicious wine out of Lucrecia's cellar!"

Robbie sighs and shakes his head at Silver's behavior. "Really, dude?"

"Yeah, Yellow Ranger. I'm still hungry." Silver tells him.

"After eating five plates of sandwiches along with two bowls of ice cream with every topping in the kitchen?"

The silver hedgehog thinks for a second before letting out a burp. "Yeah, my stomach still has some space left. So... Blaze, would you mind hurrying up?"

"Okay, The Bullet. I'll just go and get that for you!"

Blaze sharply turns away from the two of them. As she walks away, she can hear their conversation.

"Silver, you're being to commanding of her." Robbie tells him.

Silver, thinking about it for a minute or two, nods his head. "I know, but only a little. I know she's pregnant, but she's tough too! She can handle a little more pushing, don't you think?"

"If you say so..." Robbie sighs.

_If only I could-_

**[.In the Kitchen.]**

Blaze dumps the empty plates in the kitchen sink as it hits the dish water. The water splashes up and hits her on the face.

"Ugh! This is getting so annoying!"

"Tell me about!" Rouge comments as she takes out another bag of Doritos chips from the cabinet and pours it into a large bowl. "How can they all eat this much?"

Cream, taking out a mustard bottle to prepare more sandwiches, wipes the sweat off of her forehead. "They must have bottomless stomachs or something!"

Zero and Becky shrug at once while putting away dirty dishes. "My hands hurts!"

"Mine too."

"Well, my feet are sore from walking in these damned high heels back and forth from the kitchen, to the living room, and everywhere else in this house!" Rosy, tired and out of breath, sits down in a empty chair at the breakfast table across the room.

Amy, walking in from the laundry room and with a few pillows under her right arm, leans on her sister's chair to take a breather. With her legs feeling weak, she falls to the floor and feels the coldness of the floor touch her warm flower making her wince out in a slight pain.

"Kiyaaa! My body is worn out.. I don't think I can take much more... I'm so tired I can hardly stand up!"

"What are those pillows for?" Blaze asks as she helps Cream prepare more of the finger sandwiches that Silver and the guys asked for.

Amy tilts her head and closes her eyes. "Sonic wants to prop his legs up and have a pillow behind his head to feel more comfortable on the sofa..."

"Wow." Rosy laughs to herself at the thought.

"Awe, it's not that bad, baby. You want me to help you up?" Chanel says as she walks over to help her up.

Amy shakes her head and smiles to her. "No, I'm fine, Nel. But thanks."

"Are you sure, sis?" Rosy reaches out to take her hand. Her sister grabs it and lifts herself and takes the pillows with her too. Rosy pulls out another chair for her to take.

"Thanks, sis."

"No, problem!" Rosy says with a smile, but she then sighs tiredly once more. "Scourge is working me a little hard..."

"Tel me about it!" Amy exclaims. "Sonic's doing the same.. but it's my punishment, so I have to suck it up. No matter what... I have to take care of him today."

Rosy smiles at her sister's strong will and places her hand on hers. "Don't worry. Remember, you're not alone."

"Yeah, I know.. Thanks you guys for going through this with me!"

Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Zero, and Becky all nod their heads and reply. "It's nothing, Amy. Even if we're tired as hell, we'll still be here for you."

Melody, just walking in, scoffs. "For me it was unwillingly, but you're welcome!"

**Amy and the girls can't help but to laugh at Melody's attitude getting her to laugh and giggle as well...**

Chanel stands back and watches the two with a curious look. "Mmmm..."

_She and the rest of the girls are so tired now..._

_The plan is working, but...  
_

_Should I really go through with what Sonic told me just so I can get the chance to-  
_

"CHANEL, CAN YOU COME IN HERE FOR A MINUTE?" Sonic calls her from the living room.

"AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!" Manic adds with a laugh. "OR ELSE!"

Chanel snaps out of her thoughts and looks around. "M-me?"

Amy looks up from her conversation with Rosy. "Chanel? Why-"

"H-He probably just wants to give you a little break!" Chanel interrupts her as she takes the pillows from her hand. "And I'll take those drinks too!"

Blaze has a tray filled with the wine Silver requested and just hands them to her as she walks by and just hands them to her. "Oh, thanks. Tell Silver, or The Bullet, I'll bring the sandwiches out in a minute."

"A-alright!"

**Nervously, and with the pillows and tray of drinks in hand, Chanel makes her way into the living room and feels their eyes right on her...**

"Blaze said she'll bring out your sandwiches in a minute."

"Okay." Silver says with a smile on his face as she walks in. "Cause I am still starving!"

"Still?" Robbie questions.

Sonic watches as she sets down the pillows next to him and holds up the tray of drinks. "Well, there you are. I was about to think you punked out."

"W-why would you think that?" She asks shyly.

He shrugs. "Maybe seeing me working Amy hard probably got you skipping out on our plan. Am I right?"

She shakes her head, but looks away. "Well, a little."

"Why? Don't you want-"

"Yes, I do want it, but.. not if Amy's getting so tired that she can hardly stand up... and not without her consent.." Chanel explains to him.

Manic, seeing the guilty look on her face, reaches up to grab her hand and pulls her to where she's now sitting on his lap. "Oh, you'll get her consent alright.. right after you give them those strong ass drinks they had last time. But remember, you don't drink it, because you want to remember all of this."

"Yes.. I know, Sweet Green. But-"

"But what? Don't you want this, Chanel? We know you do. Just do it for us, baby.." Manic tries to convince her as he pulls her even closer to him. "Please? You're my maid for the day, so you have to."

"Why can't you just fix the drinks yourselves and ask them to drink it?" She asks with a blush on her face as she feels his hand rubbing up and down her thighs.

Sonic shakes his head. "Because they'll know something's up! That's why."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're smart enough to remember what happened last time when ONE of us gave them something to drink..." Shadow has the memory in mind.

"Isn't that right, Silver?" Mephiles asks the silver hedgehog as he has his eyes glued to the TV.

"What? It was a simple mistake!" Silver defends himself.

Tails and the rest of the guys shakes their heads in disbelief. "Sure.. it was.. one of your dumb mistakes. Yet again."

"Well, this time it wont be a mistake, right, Chanel?" Sonic asks her again. "Just think about it. You'll finally get what you've wanted for your whole time of knowing Amy..."

"Well..." Chanel sets down the tray of drinks on the table and then closes her eyes to think for a minute.

_He's right... _

_I like- no I love Amy with all my heart... just like I love Manic.  
_

_And I want her so bad... but is this really the right thing to do?  
_

"What do you say, Nel? Yes or no?" Sonic asks for the last time. "This is AMY we're talking about.. you know, Amy?"

"OKAY! I'll do it." Chanel makes her final decision and gets a large round of applause from the guys and a sweet kiss on the lips from Manic.

Sonic nods with a smirk on his face. "Alright, then I think this is the perfect time to heat things up. Go on, Nel."

**Chanel walks slowly back into the kitchen just as Blaze paces her and carries a plate full of deletable finger sandwiches. She sighs as her eyes land on the floor...  
**

_Alright... here I go!_

"Hey! Y-you girls want a drink? I-I can fix us up some.."

**[.Meanwhile, at Scar's House.]**

**Down in his basement...**

Scar sits backwards in a metal chair across from Nicole's cell as she's pressed herself up against the wall away from him. By now, her clothes are all tattered and dirty, and her body bruised and beat up from the torture she's endured for so long.

Her body shakes in fear as she peeks out from her hair to see his hard, red eyes staring back at her. "W-why d-d-do you keep staring at me?"

"Just figuring out what I'm going to do with you..."

"W-what to do with me?" She repeats him. "Y-you can let me go! I've learned my lesson! I-"

Scar lets out a loud growl making her instantly close her mouth. "No, you haven't. I'm thinking of a suitable punishment that you'll have to have for the rest of your life."

"R-rest of my life?" Nicole begins to cry silently as she lays her head down in her lap.

To the sound of her crying, Scar only rolls his eyes and stands up from his seat. He walks over to her cell, but before he can make it, his cellar door opens making him look over.

"Mmm..."

**Stepping inside, is a familiar white, female hedgehog followed by two twin girls...**

"Bliss and your two girls?"

"Hey, what's up?" She smiles as she allows her two little girls to step in front of her.

Scar steps away from Nicole's cell to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"I settled things out back at home, and decided to come back. I was on my way to the house, and stopped by here to check on our little prisoner." Bliss says with a smile as she walks over by Nicole's cell.

"Mom, we wanna go back to the house." Jill says as she yawns.

Lill yawns as well and looks up to her mother. "Yeah, we wanna play with Adda and Aleena."

"In a minute, my little sweeties." Bliss tells them as she looks inside the dark cell as Scar steps aside.

In her cell, Nicole peeks out too see Bliss smiling at her. "H-huh?"

_Oh no..._

_Not her again!  
_

"What you doing down here, Scar? Thinking?" Bliss asks with a smile. "About what to do with her?"

"Exactly. What do you think?" Scar asks with a smirk on his face. "Any ideas?"

Bliss looks down in thought. "Mmm... how about... a lifetime servant for Amy and her family?"

"A WHAT?" Nicole questions aloud.

Scar chuckles bit and nods his head. "That's not a bad idea. Thanks."

"You're welcome! And I got another idea as well..."

"Well, what is it?"

"We brand her."

"Brand her? What's that mean, mommy?" Lill asks curiously. Jill also wants to know as she steps closer to hear her mother's answer.

Bliss starts to laugh and licks her lips. "Well, it's almost like branding a cow. Except, Nicole's a lynx!"

"Don't when you brand cows, they use a hot piece of metal and put it on them?" Jill asks.

"Yes, dear! That's exactly what they do. And that's exactly what we're going to do..." Bliss smiles evilly as she looks again into Nicole's cell to see her huddle even more in a ball in the corner of the cell.

Scar, chuckling at the sight, nods his head again. "And who better to do the honors than Amy and Sonic?"

"Yeah! That's what I was thinking. I could head on over to the mansion to tell them!" Bliss prepares to go, but he grabs her arm.

"Hold on a second."

"What is it?"

"I think you should give her one more good lesson. Just in case she tries to escape or hurt Amy again before we let her out to be their servant."

Nicole stops her crying to hear him. "W-what? No! I'll be good! I promise! Don't hurt me again..."

"Haha... teach her a lesson, huh?" Bliss rests her chin in her hand. "I guess I can do that. Lill, Jill, go upstairs while mommy handles this, alright?"

"Okay, mommy. Come on, Lill." Jill takes her sister's hand and heads back to leave the basement.

Their young mother watches them go before turning back to face Nicole in her cell. "Let the lesson begin..."

**[.Back at the Mansion.]  
**

**Chanel has already given the drinks to the girls and watch as they drink the entire glass. She stands back and knows full well that she's just given them the strongest wine she could find in Lucrecia's cellar. For Blaze and Rouge, she gives them something a little less strong, so she wouldn't do harm to their pregnancies. **

**She has her own drink, but it's just apple juice in disguise. Now, some ten minutes later, Amy and the girls have totally gotten wasted and seem to be acting out of the ordinary...  
**

"This.. this.. this drink is sooooooo guud!" Amy laughs as she lays across Sonic's lap as he looks down at her with a mischievous smile.

"Sooooooonikkk! I-I mean Big Blue, you shooould t-try some!" She giggles even more as her face stains red. "It's delicious!"

He shakes his head with a smile. "Oh, no... no... I'm fine, Ames.." His hand escapes into her inner thigh getting a soft, sensual sigh out of her.

"Just fine..."

Cream, sitting right on Tails' lap, stares into his eyes and giggle drunkenly. "I-I never n... n... n-noticed h-how bluuue your eyes were, M-miles!"

"Really?" Tails asks with a laugh in his voice.

"Y-yes!" She hiccups as she moves her face closer toward his face. "I wonder what other things I haven't noticed about you.."

The look in her eyes, reminds him of the last time this happened. "C-cream?"

She only laughs as snuggles into his chest and traces her finger all the way down to his belt. "Why don't we see just what?"

**Across from them, Rouge and Blaze have the same drunken smiles and blushes on their faces...**

"Caaan R-red Bull reeeeeeeally give youuu wingsss, Reeed Bull?" Rouge asks as Knuckles holds her in his arms while her lips brush across his cheek.

"Hehe... Rouge, I don't think they can, but I know what I can give you that will have you flying for days..." He tells her in a seductive tone making her blush even more.

Rouge looks down at her lap and then back up to him. "And what is that, Red Bull?"

"Oooh, gooosh! Git a roooooom yoou two!" Blaze yells and also stutters in the process.

Silver shakes his head with a laugh. "Blaze, leave them alone."

"Oh, s-shut up, The Bullet!" She hiccups as she points her finger in his face. "And a-act more like, Yellow Ranger over here!"

Robbie, watching all of them, shakes his head again. "Right... Are you alright, Blaze?"

"Betttaaa deeeeen evaaaa!"

_Something tells me that THAT is a lie..._

Melody lets out a laugh as she stumbles into the room and sits right next to Storm. "I knooooow that's riiight! Me twoooooo!"

_Now, that's really a lie._

"I'm still t-thirsty!" Zero says as she holds up her empty glass. She bounces as she sits on Shadow's lap making him groan under his breath. "I waaaaant moooore!"

Becky, leaning on Mephiles hiccups and slightly nods her head with a grin. "M-m-me too!"

"Me three!" Rosy shouts as she wraps her arms around Scourge's neck. "But i-it's makiingg... meh feel sooo woozy.."

Scourge holds back his laugh and forms an idea in his head. "Maybe I should take you somewhere, so you can lay down."

"O-kay, my Bad Boy! Let's goooooooooooooo!"

Before getting up, the green hedgehog nudges his two brothers to get their attention for a quick second."Me and her will be upstairs, if you need us."

"Ha, and if we do need you?" Manic asks with a laugh.

"Don't bother." Scourge answers him making them chuckle at him.

In a hurry, he stands the both of them up and takes her by the hand, and leads her toward the stairs. "See you around, guys! Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Sonic says as he continues to feel under Amy's short skirt and gently licks her neck causing her to blush even more.

Sitting across from them, Chanel stares down in between Amy's legs as Sonic begins to pull it up higher and higher. Chanel starts to tremble as she looks up to see the innocent look on her face getting her hormones heated. Manic, seeing her reaction, smiles to himself as he puts his arm around her waist and whispers into her ear.

"You ready?"

"I-I um..."

"Nervous?"

"Yes..." She admits.

Manic hugs her close. "Well, don't worry, babe. I'll be right there with you, remember?"

"Yes..."

_This is really it!  
_

_I'm finally going to... _

_Have her._

* * *

**Ends here for now! **

**BTW: Sorry for any mistakes, I promise to go back and revise!  
**

**Sorry I had to stop RIGHT there, but I will continue this in part two of this chapter. So don't worry! I still have all your ideas in mind, and they'll be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace!~  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Take Care (Part Two)

**A/N: Hey, you guys! How long has it been? Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm really sorry for my negligence as an author. It's just school life and college hunting has been really occupying my time lately. I hope I don't lose any readers, because of this. I will try and update quicker and more efficiently, if time lets me, okay?  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**I've mostly followed what you guys wanted from reading your reviews, and here it is! **

**(CHAPTER CONTAINS: ROSYxSCOURGE, SONICxAMY, AMYxCHANEL, AND CHANELxMANIC lemons to be for warned!)  
**

**Enjoy! xD  
**

**"When I Need You Most"  
**

**Chapter Seventeen: Take Care (Part Two)  
**

* * *

**Still in the girls' home...  
**

**[.Upstairs - With Rosy and Scourge.]  
**

Rosy, drunkenly, follows behind Scourge as he leads her through the hallway on the second floor of the mansion. Smiling and blushing shyly, her curiosity grows as they walk past her bedroom and continue on forward.

"S-Scourge? I-I-I mean, Bad Boy, whereee are yoouu takin' me?"

He chuckles a bit and looks back to her for a split second. "Like I said... somewhere that you can lay down, baby."

"L-lay doown?" Rosy questions him as she watches him walking in front of her. "B-but wasn't m-my rooom back dere?"

Scourge comes to a stop and turns around to fully face her. "Yeah, but this room..." He pushes open a large, golden inscribed door to reveal a royal bedroom much different from her own.

"... has an even more comfortable bed for ya, don't you think?"

Rosy stares at the golden door and immediately recognizes it as she starts to hiccup and giggle at him. "You siiiiilly! This is m-my mama's rooooom! And my father's tooo ss-ince he's ba.. ack hoome!"

"Yeah, I know." He pushes the door open to reveal her mother's room full of exotic furniture, a king sized bed, and other things. The bedroom is spotless and shining meaning that the maids had already been in there to clean up and make the bed.

"Too bad we'll be making it messy again." He accidentally says aloud and with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Rosy hears him speak. "What... what w-was thaaat?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing..."

**Inside Lucrecia and Joe's bedroom...**

Stepping inside, Scourge takes Rosy along with him as she nearly trips on her feet. He manages to catch her in time just before she falls to the floor.

"Whoa there! Want me to carry you, babe?"

".. That w-would be... GREAT!"

She shouts at the top of her lungs as he lifts her into his arms. She giggles nervously as he carries her straight towards her mother and father's bed and sets her down. She sits right side up, but then falls back on the bed as her heels leave her feet and fall onto the floor by the bed.

"O-ooops!" Laughing a bit more, she jumps up and down a bit on the bed while Scourge walks back towards the door to close and lock it.

_This is Sonic's best idea yet!_

_Now, I have Rosy all alone and in her parents bedroom!  
_

_Ha, this will be sweet...  
_

Turning around from the door, he sees that Rosy is now sitting back up on the bed and looking right at him. "D-did youu l-luck the door?"

"Umm.. yeah, so no one can come in to disturb you."

"Oooooh..." She believes him. Smiling, she waves her hand for him to come over. "T-then.. d-do you waaant to.. laaay doown widd me?"

Scourge, laughing secretly inside his head, nods his head and walks toward the bed. He kicks off his shoes, loses his shirt, and loosens his belt on his pants before sitting down on the bed next to her. Almost immediately, Rosy throws herself on him and lays her head right on his chest making his lie back on the bed.

"Mmm... y-you're so warm!" Rosy purrs as she rubs the side of her face onto his naked chest. Her hands trace up and down his half-naked body as more giggles leave her mouth.

_This is going oh so well..._

Scourge thinks to himself as he lets one of his hands rub up and down her back. Biting her bottom lip, she lets out a soft sign and closes her eyes. He continues to do this in anticipation of getting her warmed up for what he's about to do next. However... in matter of a few minutes, he can hear her soft snoring noises making him worry.

_Wait.. is she... going to sleep?_

_Oh. hell no!  
_

_I can't have that happening! I have to think of something to wake her up...  
_

"H-hey, Rosy? Babe?"

"Mmm?" She opens one of her eyes. "Whaadd is it?"

"I know a way for you to feel even better."

Hearing this, gets her immediate attention causing her to look up in surprise. "H-huh? Hooooow?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you..." Scourge says to tease her.

"Pweeeeease!?" Rosy whines as her eyes start to water. She sits up on his chest and looks down to him with pleading eyes. "T-tell me! I-I'll do aaanything to knoooow wad it is!"

"Anything, I say?" He asks her with a smile as he places his arms behind his head. "I still don't know.. babe..."

Rosy shakes her head in objection and frowns sadly. "Pweeeease?"

"Okay, okay. I can't say 'no' to a face like that." His smile grows wider.

She nods her head and presses her lips close to his cheek and whispers as her cold breath brushes against his skin. "J-just tell me..."

"Umm.." Scourge can smell the sweet alcohol on her breathe as she continues to rub her lips on his face. "Okay, here's what you can do. Get up."

"Otay..." Rosy does as he said and gets up from the bed to stand beside it. Scourge hops up as well, and begins to pull the bed cover from the bed only leaving the bedsheets and the pillows. Now, he climbs back onto the bed and lays on his stomach.

"I'm ready!"

"R-ready fooor wadd?" Rosy questions with a curious look.

Scourge pats the side of the bed. "For my massage. I was thinking you could relieve my tension in my muscles sense I've been working so hard, you know? Your man needs to be taken care of..."

_And I was also thinking about those Chinese or Asian massage parlors where you get those 'happy endings'! _

_Hehe, I wonder if she'll think of that?  
_

_I'll just have to wait and see...  
_

"H-huh?"

"Pleasing me help you feel better, baby... Right?"

"Uummm.. Right! Oooh, t-that soounds goood to me! Thaat justt might wurk..." Rosy blushes deeply with slight excitement as she takes her hands together. "I-I-I'll get rid of every t-tension in yoouur boddy..."

"That's what I'm counting, babe!" Scourge smiles once again as he watches her walk closer to him. She now stands over him and lets her hands move up and down his body. Smiling, she moves her mouth right beside his ear to sensually whisper into it as the alcohol on her breath sends shivers down his skin.

"Lay your head back and close your eyes..."

Scourge does as she says and places his arms behind his head.

"Hehe.." Rosy hiccups. "Now, j-uust relaaaax and.. l-let my fingers m-melt all your streeess away! But first I have tooo gett at a goood angle!"

Without warning, the pink hedgehog climbs onto the bed and over him. She sits her body right on his back making Scourge hiss under his breath.

"W-whoa, Rosy?"

She blushes once more as she looks down at him. "I-I hope yoouu do not m-mind me gettting on toop! The massaage will wurk betteer this waay!"

"Well, I can't argue with that!"

Before beginning, she quickly rubs her hands together to get the warm. Then, ever so gently, she places both hands on his well toned backside. With skill, even in her drunken state, her fingers massage deep into his muscles filled with much tension. Going slow at first, she moves up and down his back while gradually rubbing him more intensely. She kneads the palms of her hands deeply into his skin just as she hears him taking slow, sensual breaths.

"That feels so damn good.."

"Hehe... I'm g-glad you thiink so! B-but I'm not donee yet!"

Smiling a bit from his obvious satisfaction, Rosy swirls each of her fingers on a different areas on his back. Each area is massaged with long and gentle movements. This loosens up his muscles relaxes him even further. He smiles and lets out another breathe as he melts under her smooth touch. Moving up to his shoulders, she places hands on both sides.

She licks her lips as she moves her hands back and forth. Her fingers lightly grab onto his shoulder muscles to push back and forth. Scourge moans as he feels himself being pleasured all over.

_This.. is.. AMAZING!_

_I should have had her give me a massage a long time ago...  
_

_Shit... it can only get better from here on out-  
_

Catching him off guard, Rosy begins to rock herself back and forth as her hands continue to massage into his back and shoulders. "I-Is this gooood? Or s-should I stoooop?"

"NO! I mean no... keep.. doing what... you're doing.." Scourge completely loses himself as she moves herself back and forth and up and down. He lays his head directly into the pillow to muffle his moans and groans from getting too loud.

_It is getting better! _

Her lower body strokes against his naked skin. Without really realizing it, the friction stimulates her womanhood. Her face blushes brightly as she starts to moan under her breath. Biting her lips she feels herself getting wet as she rubs it right onto his warm skin.

"R-Rosy, are you-"

Stopping for a second, she breathes heavily and smiles drunkingly. "Ooopesy! I-I'm sorry about that... so to make up for it... it's time for your _h-happy eeeending_..."

"Happy ending? You don't mean-"

"I d-don't mean what? D-don't h-h-happy endings come riight after massages?" Rosy questions. "A-am I riight?"

Scourge only smiles as he leans himself up. "Yes, yes you are. Now, how should we go about this happy ending?"

"T-turn over on yooour baaack! P-reddy pleasee widd me on top?" Rosy commands and then asks sweetly as she stands up above his back to allow him room enough to do so. Without wasting any time, Scourge quickly turns to lay on his back and smirks up to her.

"Aww, t-thank.. you, Bad Boy!" She giggles as she reaches down to pull up her short maid's skirt. Underneath them, his eyes land right on her white thong that dripped with her womanly juices. Little by little, her cum falls right onto his lower body. Looking down, she watches as he removes his belt from his pants and pulls them along with his boxers down to kick them to the floor. Standing at attention is his full erection that she'd cause from her full body massage.

Blushing even more, Rosy pulls the part of her thong from over her clit and smiles.

"D-d youu still w-want your happy e-endiing?"

"Hell yes!"

"O-okay, but I wanna taste it first!" Rosy gets on her knees and takes his dick up in her hands. Sticking her tongue out, she licks across his hard skin making him squirm. Her saliva drips and sticks right onto it making it shiny and wet as she slowly pushes it into her mouth. She stops halfway and suckles the tip making her tongue swirl around it. Her fingers rub just under his erected flesh getting him harder and hornier for her.

"Uuugh, fuck!"

Scourge curses as the feeling of her mouth makes all the blood rush to one place in his body where he's feeling the most pleasure. Rosy smiles as she continues to lick and suck him up. Soon, she increases her speed getting more groans and curses out of him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees his hands grip the sides of the bed as she then begins to move her sweet lips up and down. Taking him in and out, she tastes every bit of his unique essence. At the same time, she feels her own womanhood getting wetter by each suck she takes.

Between the both of them, pressure begins to build up inside of the two as they are both about to burst from the stimulation and mind-blowing pleasure.

"R-Rosy... I'm about.. t-to-"

"Nooo! Don't cum yett... I.. want i-it inside!"

In an instant, Rosy removes his cock from her mouth and stops him from climaxing. She quickly climbs over him and lowers her lower body onto him and soon feels the tip of his already lubricated dick entering her. Shaking a bit, she bites her lips shut as she places both hands down on Scourge's chest. Ever so gently, she pushes him into her wet flower and moans as it begins to stretch her tight walls.

"Aaaah, I c-can't go any further!"

"No! D-don't stop... y-you're almost there!" Scourge groans as his hands reach up to grab onto her waist to help her down. In a few seconds, he's completely inside just as she lets out a loud moan.

She keeps herself still for a few seconds before moving her body back and forth. "I-It's bigger thaaan... the last tiiiimee I remember it beiing! BUT! I can h-handle it!"

"You are the only girl in my life that can, babe."

"I-I b-better beeee!" Rosy frowns down at him for a split second, but then smiles wildly. "Now, let's get moving!"

Closing her eyes, she starts to fasten her movements. She rocks back and forth as his cock leaves and reenters her. The very feeling sends heat through her body as her and Scourge's moans fill her mother's bedroom. Her face flushes bright red as his hands reach up to grab and grope her hidden breasts. Sneakingly, he pulls her top down and unclips her laced bra to expose her luscious breasts to him. Licking his lips, he fingers stroke and pinch at her nipples getting her to scream and go even faster.

"S-Scourge! D-don't... STOP! It f-f-feels sooo goooooood!"

He squeezes her breasts together and smiles as he sees milk releasing from them. Wanting to taste the intoxicating liquid, he pulls her body down to his own and sucks hungrily on one of her breasts. The increase in pleasure urges Rosy to bounce herself even harder on his cock. Her rests on both sides of his head as she moves faster and faster Their climaxes are soon approaching getting their bodies more heated in passion and lust.

The pressure is soon at its peak as they have the queen sized bed rocking back and forth to their fast-paced movements.

"S-SCOUUUUURGE!"

"ROOOOOOOOOSY!"

They both reach their climaxes as their voices sound throughout the whole room. The pleasure is body-numbing and simply amazing as it sends a shock wave through their bodies. Soon, Rosy slows her movements as Scourge's mouth leaves her lips connect into a sweet, loving kiss as the climax fades away leaving them breathless.

_Now, THIS is a happy ending that I dreamed about!_

Sweating and breathing heavily, Rosy rubs her lips along Scourge's cheek and smiles. "Y-you.. weeere right! I do f-feel better!"

"Ha!" He lets out a laugh as he breathes heavily as well. "And I do too! What I tell ya?"

"Hehe, y-yeah!" Pulling back up from him, she has a mischievous look on her face. "I wonder if we keep going, we'll feel e-even better?"

"I don't know... but why don't we find out, shall we?"

Rosy giggling as she then hiccups. "W-we shall!"

* * *

**[.Back Downstairs.]**

** the only ones left in the living room are Sonic, Manic, and Chanel. All the others, minus Robbie, have gone to another part of the house to give them some privacy and to handle their own thing as well. Robbie left the house ten minutes ago to go elsewhere.  
**

**Now,  
**

** In the kitchen, Amy has gone to get Sonic a glass of water at his request to get her out of the room for a few minutes so he, Manic, and Chanel could talk in private without her hearing...  
**

"Hurry! She'll be back in a few minutes!" Chanel reminds them.

"Yeah, we know. But she's still mega drunk so it'll take her longer than usual.." Sonic tells her. "Anyway, when Amy gets in here, that's when you two hide somewhere, got it? And I'll call to you or you guys to come out. I'll get Amy all nice and ready for you."

Manic smiles. "Alright. Chanel, are you sure you still wanna go through with this?"

"Ummm.. I've come this far, so yes.. I am! It's what I've been waiting for." Chanel says in a low voice, but they still are able to hear her.

_But why do I feel so guilty?_

"Good, but remember, this is the first and last time I'm ever letting anyone have Amy. I'm only doing this to repay you for taking care of Amy during my absence... As you know, I'll be repaying the other girls for doing this same, but this is the only way I could think of to truly repay you... However, after this, she's completely off limits. Even to you, Chanel." Sonic said in serious tone.

Chanel sighs and slowly nods her head. "I know.. It's my only chance, but what if she-"

"Ooooh, Soooonickk!" The three hear her approaching voice coming from the kitchen.

Sonic looks to the door and then back at his brother and Chanel. "She's coming! Hide, now!"

**In a hurry, Manic grabs Chanel hand to drag her over near the windows behind the large sofa across from them. They duck behind the furniture and remain quiet as Amy enters the room while carrying a glass of water with some ice cubes...**

"I'm heeeeeeeeeere! H-huh? Where diiid N-Nel and Maanic goo?" Amy asks as she notices them to be missing.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders. "They probably left like the others.. You got that glass of water like I asked for, babe?"

"Y-YES!" She chirps as she walks over to him. Her steps are a bit shaky, because of her heavy drunkenness making it difficult to walk to him without spilling the water. He keeps his eyes right on her movements and notices something on the floor. A pillow from one of the sofas a few feet from where she's walking. If she doesn't see it, it would surely cause her to trip and land right into his lap.

_Perfect..._

"Be careful, Amy. I wouldn't want you to trip or anything."

She shakes her head. "Doooon't worrry! I-I'll be-"

Without looking down, she fails to see the pillow in her path.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Amy falls forward as the glass falls on the carpeted floor making the water spill. Opening her eyes, she sees herself face to face with Sonic's lap. In other words, she's fallen in between his legs with both arms on either side of him.

"Owwiiiiieeeee! Oh! N-no... I-I'm sooorry!" She whines as she holds her head down. "I maddee a-accident..."

Sonic sucks his teeth and shakes his head. "Look at the mess you made. Amy, I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you were supposed to take care of me, and you go and do this?"

"I-I AM! I'M S-SORRY I SPILLED IT, B-BIG BLUEEEEEEE! PLEEEEEEASE F-FORGIVE MEEEE!" Tears begin to form in her emerald eyes. Her emotions are easily stirred, because of her drunken state.

"Ehh... it's fine, Ames.. Don't sweat it." He says with little emotion making her ears lower in disappointment. "I can go get one myself."

"W-AIT! At leeeast let m-me make.. up for it!" She pleads with him as she cups her hands together. "Anythiiing! Rememeeer, I said I doo anything toooo take caree of youu!"

Sonic thinks to himself for a second and smirks. "Well, there is a way that you can make it up for spilling it..."

Her ears perk back up as she looks up to him with pleading eyes. "Waad? T-there is!? Teeeeeell me!"

"Okay, Amy... since you want to know so bad, I'll tell you. No, matter of fact, I'll show you..." He tells her as he reaches down towards his pants to grab onto the zipper. Slowly, he zips the down to its end and lets his erection peek out. With a smile, he looks back to her curious face.

"Y-you waant me to-"

"Yes, I do." He answers before she can even finish her question.

A noticeable blush blooms right on Amy's face as she smiles nervously. "I-I see... it's what youuu looove for mee to dooo..."

"Right you are, Ames.. right you are..." Sonic says with anticipation in his voice while he watches her kick off her heels and stand right up on her feet.

"Then... I'll m-aake it extra speciaal for youuu!"

"How-"

"I-I'll be riiiiiiiiiight back!" Amy turns and runs back to the kitchen leaving him a bit confused.

Sonic raises his eyebrow questioningly and then hears Chanel calling out to him from the coach. "What did she go to get?"

"I don't know!" He tells her, but then hears footsteps fast approaching. "Get down! Get your ass down before she sees you!"

Chanel, with a pout on her face, does as he says and ducks back behind the coach with Manic. Sonic then looks to see Amy walking herself back into the room with something hidden behind her back.

"Ummm.. Amy what you got behind your back there?" He asks as she stops right in front of him.

"S-something.. sweet!" She tells him with another hiccup as she reveals what she is hiding from him. It turns out to a be a brand new can of whipped cream.

**Behind the coach, Manic and Chanel have the same surprise as Sonic has...**

"Wow, ummm... that's new. What made you think of getting that?" He asks with a surprised smile.

Thinking for a minute, Amy smiles right back. "Mmmm... I-I rememberrrr s-seeing it sooomewhere!"

Without another word, she drops down to her knees and scoots herself right in between his legs. Moving closer and closer, she sets the whip cream down on the floor next to her and then looks back up to him with an innocent look.

"Amy, why are-"

Sonic stops in mid-sentence and groans her name the second one of her hands begin to stroke his erection. Lightly licking her lips, she uses both hands to help him pull down his pants to the floor and then moves on to his boxers. Carefully, she pulls them back and watches his full, hard erection Makes itself known. Blushing and smiling at the same time, Amy places both of her warm, gentle hands around it.

Her mouth starts to water as she brings it closer and closer to her mouth until her tongue licks the side of it. The taste is intoxicating making her take half of it into her mouth. Because of the warm and softness of her mouth, Sonic gets harder and his moans begin to raise in loudness. Her fingers stroke and rub the sides of his cock while her tongue dances around the head. The sensation is tingling making Sonic smile a bit as he lays his head back on coach.

"Awh, shit, Aaaames! Don't stop doing what... you're doing..."

"O-okaaayy!" Amy's small, muffled voice is barely heard as his dick is pushed further into her mouth. Her tongue licks on all sides as she goes up and down on his cock. It grows larger and harder inside her mouth as her saliva makes it wetter. The lubrication makes it easier to slide it into and out her mouth at a faster pace as Sonic's breathing becomes heavy and jagged from the breathtaking pleasure. Below, she feels her flower moist with her natural juices. It runs down her leg and onto the carpet below her as she continue to pleasure him.

Out of instinct, one of her hands move down to her lower body to lift up her skirt. Since she's wearing no panties, she has easy access to rub and tease her clit as it wettens even more. In no time at all, her hand is soaked in her juices.

**Over behind the coach...**

Chanel is already heated from waiting Amy pleasure herself and Sonic. She breathes heavily and blushes madly as she grabs at her own breasts. Behind her, Manic gets hard from the sight and licks his lips as Chanel slowly loses control of her sexual urges.

"I can't... s-stop myself... I want it... her."

"Remember, Chanel. Wait until Sonic calls you."

She bites her bottom lip. "But how much loooooonger?"

**Back to Amy and Sonic...**

She continues to suck and slurp at his erected cock as both she and him moan lowly from the pleasure. She pulls his cock even further into her mouth and licks even faster than before. Sonic buckles under pressure as his hands grip the sides of the coach while sweat rolls down his face. His climax is steadily approaching, and they both sense it. Just as he feels the intense pressure building up from his cock, she slides it right out as she starts to breath heavily.

"I... almost... started... t-too chooke!" She admits as she looks up at his sweet face. "B-but dooon't fret! I'm n-noot done! Not... b-by a long... shooot!"

Slowly, she reaches up to grab at her top. Licking her lips again, she pulls it right down to reveal her breasts hidden behind her black, strapless bra. With ease, she goes behind her back to unclip To make it even better for the two of them, Amy takes of the can of whip cream and sprays it right on the tip of cock and some on her breasts. Tossing it aside, she licks the whip cream as its sweet flavor attacks her tastes buds. She savors every bit that she comes into contact with. The coldness of the liquid causes Sonic to hiss on under his breath as he eases one eye open to see her licking the white topping away from his throbbing manhood.

"F-fuck that.. feels so damn good.." He curses as his right hand moves behind her head. He grabs her hair and pushes her mouth down onto his cock making it go to the back of her throat. Amy almost chokes, but catches herself as she bobs her head up and down while sucking. As she sucks and licks the whip cream away, her breasts rub against his dick sending more waves of pleasure throughout Sonic's body. As seconds tick on by, his climax comes closer and closer.

"S-shit! I'm soooo.. close... just a bit more!" Sonic curses again and again as he feels himself releasing himself into Amy's awaiting mouth. He fills her up forcing her to swallow nearly all of it as it escapes down her throat. His hand lets go of her head as she pops her head up from his cock so she could breath. In doing so, Amy falls to her knees on the floor as whip cream and his cum drip from her mouth and breasts. Sweat runs down her body as she takes a moment to catch her breath along with Sonic.

"You know, Amy... you're not done making it up to me.."

_Not by a long shot... _

_Chanel's still waiting, but... I think she can wait a bit longer...  
_

"I-I'm not?"

Sonic shakes his head and takes her by the hand. He helps her to her feet and pulls her closer to him. "Nope, now.. turn around would ya?"

"O-kay..." Slowly, she turns around and lets out a small cry as Sonic pulls her back onto his lap. He spreads her legs wide and begins to lower her down. Instantly, her flower comes into contact with his erection making her moan out in pleasure. Her face flushes a deep, red shade as she feels his hands pulling on her waist. He eases her down onto his cock and moans as her warm walls surround his cock. Amy rests her hands on the sides of Sonic's legs as he keeps a firm grip on her waist.

"Mmmmm! B-bigg Blueee... I t-think it's tooo biiig fooor m-me!"

Sonic rolls his eyes. "You weren't saying that the last time we had sex."

Without speaking further, he begins to move her up and down on his cock. Easily, she's able to take him all in and moans as she does. As she rides, one of his hands move up and down her glistening, wet body. He leaves no curve of her untouched as it gets him harder and nearer to another climax. He grabs and gropes her breasts as she lets out a tiny shriek of pleasure and ecstasy from his touch. From their bodies, heat radiates causing the two to sweat even more as Amy speeds up her movements.

**From behind the coach across from them,**

**Chanel can no longer control her urges as she watches Amy ride Sonic's dick from behind and her exposed flower dripping with her wet essence...  
**

"I.. can't take it anymore!" Chanel yells as she gets to her feet. "I must.."

Manic tries to stop her, but fails as she runs off. "Nel, wait until he... shit!"

_Ha, I guess he just forgot all about calling her._

_Pussy must be so good, it makes you forget everything else!  
_

**Manic waits behind the coach to see how everything will play out before he gets up himself. By Amy and Sonic, Chanel's lust-filled eyes watches her pussy as it continues to drip and slide on his cock. Amy's moans get louder and louder as she starts to rise and fall a bit faster at Sonic's command...**

"A-Amy... you're body looks.. so delicious..."

Amy, still drunk, looks up to see the purple cat standing there in a daze. "C-chanel? Y-you're stiill here?"

"Oohh, Chanel... fancy still seeing you here!" Sonic manages to say as Amy starts to slow down on him. "Wait, Amy, what are you doing-"

"I-It looks so pretty and pink... wet.. I just.. I want a taste... just a little..." Chanel is hypnotized by the sight as she lowers herself in front of Amy's exposed pussy.

Amy gasps loudly and looks down at her. "Nel, what are you do... AAAAHHHHH!"

Chanel's delicate tongue licks upon Amy's clit and tastes the sweet substance leaving it. It's a taste like she's never had the pleasure to have before, and she loves it. "Amy, you taste... absolutely amazing!"

"N-Nel... please..."

"I know she does... Now, Amy... did I tell you to stop?" He puts both hands back on her waist and starts her up and down again. Amy moans even louder this time as Chanel gets down on all fours and licks at her pussy. The double sensation causes Amy to get even wetter along with Chanel. Her tongue up and down getting every bit of her taste into her mouth. The very flavor makes her lick even harder and eventually gets Amy to squirt and cum around and into her mouth.

"I c-can't... h-hooold it anymoooore! W-waaaait... M-Manic's h-heeere too?" Amy notices him as well as she peeks one eye open.

From behind, Manic has already unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers, and gotten down on his knees behind Chanel. From there, he lifts up her skirt and grabs both sides of panties to pull them down to her knees. Smiling a bit from her wet pussy, he quickly pushes himself inside her, and simultaneously, the let out moans of pleasure. Ready to start things for himself and Chanel, he begins to pump into her from behind. Holding her by the waist and licking his lips to the sight of her bare bottom.

"Awwh f-fuck! I'm so glad I agreed to do this!"

"Ha, I know right?" Sonic says through his short breaths as Amy begins to ride him faster and faster. As each second pasts, each of their climaxes comes closer. Pressure and heat builds up from their bodies giving a sensual feeling throughout the whole room.

"Aaaaah! AAAAHHH... MMMMM!" Amy moans even louder as she can hardly breathe by now.

From below, Sonic feels himself about ready to burst once again. He moves up her and down even faster until he feels himself releasing his seed into her tight flower. She quickly fills up as she her moans reach a high scream as the sensation nearly takes all of her body's energy and stamina.

"M-MY B-BOODY I-IS SOOOO TIIIRED NOW! I-I CAN OOONLY G-GO SOO M-MUCH FUUUURTHERR!"

"MMMMMMM... S-SHIT!" Sonic groans as he slowly pumps into her. Amy bites on her bottom lip as she feels herself cumming as well. She also feels Chanel licking up every bit of her juices as they fall out to her. Soon, her muzzled is covered from it. Below, she also reaches her climax as her cum drips onto the floor while she moans.

Before Manic even has the chance to climax like those two, he pulls himself out of Chanel making her complain as she removes her mouth from Amy's flower.

"Wait! W-what are you doing?"

"Changing it around!" He says before pulling her back, laying himself against the floor, and sitting her right back on his dick with her back to him. "Now, let's reverse it!"

"Good idea!" Sonic agrees as he picks Amy up and drags her to the floor with him. He puts her on all fours in front of Chanel's pussy and sets himself behind her. He then, takes his cock and pushes it right back into her pussy making her and himself moan again.

"Now... Amy... you have to do one more thing to, and then I'll let you rest, okay?"

She slowly nods her head as she takes deep breathes. "O-kay... B-big Blueeee!"

"Good, now do for Chanel like she did for you."

"D-doo.. C-c-chanel? O-kay..." As he tells her, Amy sticks out her tongue and licks Chanel's wet clit. The purple and white cat lets out a high moan and continues to do so as she feels pleasure from both Manic and Amy. Sonic, with hands on both sides of her, begins to push himself in and out of her. Gradually, he starts to speed up making Amy lick at Chanel's pussy even faster.

At the same time, she bounces up and down on Manic's cock as he holds her by the waist and groans in sexual satisfaction. With pleasure, she moves up and down harder and faster as Amy licks and sucks at her pussy. Taking her own satisfaction a bit further, Chanel pulls her top off and her bra along with it. She begins to grab at her breast and squeezes them to hurry her climax along.

The growing sensation is intense for all of them as the room fills up with their loud moans and heavy breathing. With just a bit more pumping, riding, and licking, their bodies are suddenly overtaken by their climaxes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

"A-AMMMMMMYYY!"

"M-M-MAAANIIIIIICCC! A-AMMMMMMYYY!"

"C-C-CCHAAANEEL!"

They all let out their last moans and screams as the pleasure slowly fades away leaving them without enough stamina to continue on. With their whole selves sweaty and radiating in heat, they come back to their right senses.

"That was.. amazing!" Manic says as he raises his shaking fist into the air.

**While slowing down and catching their breathes, Sonic pulls Amy away from** **Chanel and Manic. He takes her and lays her tired and exhausted body in his lap. Her head rests in his arms as he watches her eyes slowly closing while she holds a small smile on her face...**

"I... d-did good? I t-took gooood c-care of you as y-your F-freeench maaid?"

"Yeah... you did, Ames.." He says as he strokes the side of her flushed face. "You've taken care of me for enough today... so you can rest easy now.."**  
**

Amy lets out another drunken hiccup and gives him another smile. "O-kay... N-night night!"

**Still sweating and breathing hard, Chanel watches as Sonic holds Amy's tired body in his arms. On her face is a tired and flushed look from the day she's had. Now, it's time for her to have a long rest...**

"Are you finally happy, Nel?"

"Huh?" She turns to Manic, who asked her the question. "Happy?"

He nods and pulls her into his lap letting her head rest on his chest. "Yeah, you finally got what you wanted, but... you understand that this only a one time thing, right?"

"Yeah... I know... and I'm happy."

_Because... at least I had the chance..._

_A once in a lifetime opportunity!  
_

_I just hope... she doesn't remember any of this... or she'll never-  
_

* * *

**[.Elsewhere - Away From the Mansion.]  
**

**Robbie has been walking around for a while by his self. He's deep in thought and going in no particular direction when he suddenly runs into two familiar faces...  
**

"Jill, Lill? What are you two doing here? I thought you and your mom had to go back home?" Robbie asks the two little girls as he sees them walking around like himself.

Lill is the one to answer him. "We were done, and decided to come back."

"Oh, so where's your mom?" He asks next as he folds his arms.

"At Scar's house." Jill answers this time. "We walked out on our own."

Robbie nods his head and takes the two of them by the hand. "Oh okay.. Well, lets go back and see her then."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Lill quickly tells him. "Her and Scar are busy right now."

"Busy? They must still be handling Nicole..." Robbie thinks. "We can still go and-"

"No, they finished with her a while ago... it's something else.." Jill hints at something, and Robbie catches it.

"Aah! I see.. well, lets go see if we can meet up with Lucrecia and the others, shall we?" He leads them off in another direction.

Jill and Lill follow him, but then question something. "Wait, why can't we go back to Amy and Rosy's house?"

"The same reason we can't go to Scar's house."

"Oooooh! Okay..."

Robbie sighs and shakes his head. "Let's just hope Lucrecia and the other grownups wont find out about it..."

_But have a feeling..._

_That we might wont be able to keep it from a dedicated mother like her._

* * *

**Later that night on the same day...**

**[.In Amy's Bedroom.]  
**

_Ugh, my body feels all sore... _

_EVERYWHERE!  
_

_Damn, I didn't know a maid's job could make you feel like this! I must have been working my ass off!  
_

_Funny thing is that I don't remember even going to bed or even-  
_

_Wait... that's strange... Why can't I remember anything? I mean, I remember being in the kitchen and Chanel offering us all a drink, but that's it!_

_Also, I... remember waking up, being mega sore, and aching all over my body once before...  
_

_Could it be?_

_Deja Vu?  
_

_Chanel... Not her... she's my friend... _

_But Sonic... Scourge... Manic... they wouldn't DARE after last to-  
_

Amy slowly opens her eyes to see a dark blue figure next to her. Her surroundings quickly tell her that she's in bed in her room. "S-Sonic? Is that you?"

"Oh, so you're awake now?" Sonic's eyes land right on her awaking figure. She sits up and begins to stretch her arms out, but stops midway.

"Ouchh! Why does it hurt to stretch?"

Sonic, keeping in a laugh, shakes his head. "Maybe you were working to hard for me today?"

"Yeah... So is my punishment over?"

"Yup, I think you've been punished enough!" He laughs this time.

"Yeah, yeah.. laugh it up..." Amy yawns and looks down to see herself dressed in a white nightgown and Sonic in his usual black, night pajama pants. "Did you put me to bed? And dress me?"

_I'm almost sure he did..._

"Yeah, you were passed out on the floor, so I carried you up here." He explains as he looks off to the side. "The other girls did the same. Guess we tired you girls out!"

_In more ways than one that is..._

Almost believing him, she just nods her head and looks around her room. In a few seconds, her eyes land on the door leading to her twins nursery. "Did mom and the others get back?"

"Yeah, the twins are asleep in their cribs right now, if you're wondering." He guesses from the look on her face that that is what she's wondering about.

Smiling up at him, she then turns to get out of bed. "I wanna go check on them.. I haven't seen them for most of the day!"

"Wait!" He grabs her hand arm and stops her.

Looking back to him, she has a look of surprise on her face. "What is it?"

"Umm..I love you." He says out of nowhere.

Amy stares at him for a few seconds and then begins to laugh. "S-Sonic, I love you too! Now, let me go check on the twins."

"AMY, DEAR! SINCE YOU'RE AWAKE NOW, CAN YOU MEET ME IN MY STUDY!" Lucrecia yells through her doorway.

"Looks like checking on them will have to wait." Sonic jokes getting Amy to roll her eyes at him.

"Okay, mom!" Amy shouts back to her. "I wonder what she wants."

"Me too..." Sonic says with a drag in his voice. "I-I mean you better go, but..."

He pulls her back onto the bed and climbs over her sore body. "Aaah, Sonic! Not so rough... I'm still hurting... you know..."

"Haha, sorry..."

She laughs at his cute voice. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"This." His mouth meets with her into a loving kiss. Amy kisses him back in a sweet manner as she moans into his mouth. For a second, the kiss breaks giving her chance to speak.

"Sonic... stop! I gotta see what my mom wants!"

He doesn't listen. Instead, he goes to kiss and lick upon her neck making her moan even more. "Stop! Sonic.."

"I can't..."

Amy giggles as she pushes him away. "Gosh, you act like I'm not coming back!"

"Yeah, not for a_ looooong_ time after you find out what _really_ happened today..." Sonic says under his breathe as he sits back on the bed.

"What did you just say?" She asks as she jumps up to her feet to face him. "Well?"

He gulps and quickly shakes his head. "Nothing! Just that I'll.. be counting... the seconds you're gone..."

"Are you trying to be funny or what?" She eyes him more closely. "You look suspicious, Sonic... like you're hiding something from me. Are you?"

"No."

_Dammit! _

_She's already onto me...  
_

"You aren't lying to me, are you?" Amy asks while staring him right in the eyes.

Without seeming a bit suspicious, Sonic only smiles and leans back on the bed with his arms behind his head. "No, why would I?"

"Mmm..." She sighs and turns her back to him. She heads for the door, reaches for the door to open it, and steps one foot out. "When I get back, we're going to have a discussion on why you're acting so suspicious!"

When the door closes, Sonic groans out loud and shakes his head. "I'm soooooo dead!"

**[.In the Hallway.]  
**

"Huh? Mom called you two?" Amy asks as she sees Rosy walking out of room and into the same direction as she's heading.

Rosy nods sleepily. "Yeah, I was fast asleep too.. next to Scourge."

"Mmm.. I wonder what she wants?" Amy thinks aloud as she reaches for the doorknob to open the doors to her mother's office room.

"Well, just have to see, wont we?" Rosy laughs as she rubs her sides. "Damn, I'm sore."

"Really? Me too! Wait.." Amy stops for a second. "Does this feel like... deja vu to you?"

Rosy eyes her strangely. "Deja vu?"

"Yeah.. kinda like you feel we've been through this before, you know?" Amy explains.

Thinking a second, Rosy sees what her sister is getting at. "Yeah, like last time?"

"Mhm..."

"But sis... I'm sure the guys wouldn't be that stupid to pull a stunt like that again, would they?"

"I sure hope not... or else." Amy says in a slightly angered voice, but she shakes the feeling away. "Anyway, let's head on in."

**[.In Lucrecia's Study.]  
**

Rosy and Amy walk into their mother's study to find both parents waiting for them. Each parent has serious looks on their faces as Amy closes the door after them and then joins her sister in front of them.

"Yes, mom? Dad?" Rosy starts to ask. "You called for us?"

"Yes.. we did, girls." Lucrecia answers.

Amy clears her throat. "For what? If we may ask..."

Joe sighs, and it's clear that he's still in deep thought. "Well, girls we have good news and bad news."

"Good-" Rosy says.

"And bad news?" Amy finishes her twin. "What do you mean?"

"We will explain, but first... what do you want to hear? The good or the bad news first?" Their mother asks the two.

Before Amy has the chance to answers, Rosy blurts it out. "Good! I mean why start on bad news?"

"Okay, good news first. Joe?" Lucrecia appoints her husband to explain.

Joe nods. "Well, girls... me and your mother have been talking with Tony and Alessia, and we all think it's a good idea.. for you four to be married."

"M-married?" Rosy stutters in shock.

"A-are you being serious right now?" Amy asks with the same shock. "D-did you go over this with the village Elders?"

Lucrecia shakes her head and smirks. "I no longer listen to them. From now on, I go by my own ruling."

Amy and Rosy both smile greatly as they turn to hold each other hands. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Yes, I knew you two would be very excited to hear that. However, I'm sorry to put a damper on the mood, girls, but here comes the bad news... The bad news is that me and your father think it would be a good best for you and boys to be separated until your wedding day. Starting tomorrow." Lucrecia speaks as the girls jumping around comes to a cease.

"W-what? But why?" Amy questions them. "You didn't suggest that when me and Darren were to be married, so why start now?"

"That's because you and him were not as sexual active as you and Sonic are." Her mother explains with a hard look.

"B-but..." Amy, with her eyes wide in from the embarrassment of what she just heard, gasps and next to her, Rosy laughs.

Lucrecia looks to her next. "I wouldn't be laughing, Rosy. That goes for you and Scourge as well. In fact, Zero, Becky, and Cream should be hearing this as well... Oh! And I forgot to mention Cream's wedding to Tails will be held on the same day as yours."

"Well, that's-" Rosy starts to say, but her sister speaks over her.

Amy shakes her head and walks a bit closer to her parents. "But, mom... still... I haven't seen Sonic for over a year, I just recently got him back, and now you just want me to be separated from him until our wedding day?"

"Oh, Amy, dear. I think you and Sonic have done _plenty_ of catching, don't you?" Lucrecia eyes her daughter closely. "A few weeks wont do any harm."

Amy, now blushing brightly, looks down to the floor. "Yes, ma'am..."

Their mother takes a deep breath and stands up to her feet. "Honestly girls, the only reason we're doing this is because of what you all did today!"

"W-what we did? What did we do?" Rosy asks quickly.

"Yeah, we don't remember doing anything _bad_ today..." Amy tells her parents.

_In fact,_

_I hardly remember anything.  
_

_Except being a French maid...  
_

Her father folds his arms across his chest. "Are you sure about that?"

"YES!" Both twins say at once.

"That's a lie! Like last time, you and your boyfriends..." Lucrecia holds her breath. "You all had sex again... in my living room and every other part of my house!"

"WHAT! BUT-"

"NO BUTS! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, AND ROSY... HOW COULD YOU DO IT IN YOUR OWN PARENT'S BEDROOM?" Lucrecia tells them right back.

Rosy's entire face flushes red. "WHAT? BUT... THAT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE TRUE!"

"It is, Rosy." Lucrecia tells her daughter. "We both know it."

"Mom, we don't know what you're talking about!" Amy tells them. "Honestly!"

"Oh boy..." Joe shakes his head. "They said you probably wouldn't remember much."

"Who?" Amy asks as soon as she hears her father.

"They probably got us drunk again..." Rosy thinks aloud. "But from what I remember, none of the guys gave us drinks, except-"

Lucrecia tells the girls the names one by one. "Sonic, Scourge, Chanel-"

"W-wait? Chanel?" Amy asks with surprise. "W-was she in on it?"

"Why don't you go and ask them yourself? We've already had a long talk with each of them earlier when we got home.." Her mother says as she sits back down in her chair beside Joe. "Anyway, we'll discuss more of this tomorrow. It's time for us all to head to bed. This day has been long and tiring.."

_You can say that again!_

"Okay.. thank you for telling us.." Rosy says as she quickly heads for the door. "Night, mom! Night, dad!"

"Night!" Amy does the same as her sister and quickly leaves the room.

**The door shuts a bit hard making the parents look at each other with concern...**

"Well, they took that better than I thought they would." Lucrecia said to her husband as the door closes.

Joe chuckles a bit and asks. "What do you mean by that?"

She sighs and shakes her head as she rests her arms on her desk. "Last time, they broke two of my finest glasses and screamed at the top of their lungs."

"Ouch, that mad, huh?"

His wife nods. "Yes, so mad that they punished them... but unfortunately.. that was also the day that horrible innocent with the fall off the cliff happened. But hopefully, that wont occur again."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucrecia covers her ears along with her husband. "Well, that didn't last long..."

"SCOOOOOURGE!"

"SOOOOONIC! CHAAANEL! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

* * *

**End! Eh, sorry for mistakes or if this chapter is suckish or stale in anyway! It's been a while since I've written. I may revise or rewrite a few things as I see fit later on, xD  
**

**The Thanksgiving holiday, a certain reader's birthday, and the need to give my readers another chapter motivated me to finish this one right up, so I hope I satisfied you all enough until next time! I know it's been a while, but please forgive if the next update doesn't come as quickly.  
**

**Anyway,  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**PEACE!~  
**


	18. Chapter 18: A Mistake & Lesson Learned

**A/N: As always, enjoy the chapter, my loyal/new readers! :)**

**Happy reading...  
**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Eighteen: A Mistake & Lesson Learned  
**

* * *

**[.It's th****e Very Next Day.] **

**Surprising, the only ones in the house were the guys, Joe, Tony, who are both currently upstairs, and the babies, Echo, Ace, Zale, and Razor. They,**** in not so happy moods,** were all lounging around in the living room

**Strangely, the girls were no where to be seen, not even Coral, Isis, ****Alessia**, or even Lucrecia, Aleena, and Delta. It's quiet for long time, minus the kids talking their cute baby talk, before any of them say a thing...  


"Grr... this is sooooo boring!" Silver says as he stares up at the ceiling with a bored expression. **  
**

Knuckles leaning his head back, blows hard. "We all know that already, Silver. Do you really have to repeat it again and again?"

"Yeah, I don't think we need someone broadcasting it every five minutes." Shadow says after him.

Silver rolls his eyes and sits up. "But come on! What are we gonna do for month without them!? I'm dying here! I need female contact! I can't be surrounded by guys 24/7!"

"Would you shut up!" Mephiles says when he finally loses it from Silver's ranting. "You think you're the only one in here that feels that way?"

"Actually, no! I'm just the only one who's willing to say it!"

"Well, we don't wanna hear it!" Shadow says to back his brother up as they sit across from each other.

Silver stands to his feet and grips his fists. "Well, I don't care what you wanna hear! I speak my mind when I want too!"

Both Shadow and Mephiles stand to their feet as well. "Well, we still don't wanna hear it!"

"Okay, you three need to all calm down." Knuckles stands to step in between them to stop anything from happening that shouldn't. He keeps his eyes on Silver, but makes sure to watch the two brothers as well.

"Can you all just sit down already?"

"No! If they wanna fight, I'm up for it!" Silver says as he starts jumping in place while holding his fists up. He punches one fist forward followed by another one, but he's careful not to hit Knuckles.

"Come on! Put em up!"

Knuckles gives him a blank look before pushing his fists down. "Would you stop that!? Before you accidentally hit yourself?"

"Naw, let him do it, Knuckles. So I can get him to finally shut up." Mephiles tells him with a smirk.

"That's it!" Silver narrows his eyes and charges forward. "Take this!"

**With all his might, he throws punches in all directions hoping to hit either of the brothers. He has his eyes closed and feels him hitting absolutely nothing, so he opens them to see...**

"Huh? What the-"

Knuckles, using one open hand, keeps Silver back from tearing Shadow and Mephiles apart with his bare hands.

"Silver... just stop... you're embarrassing yourself and me."

"At least he's not smart enough to remember to use his telekinesis instead!" Shadow chuckles as he whispers to his brother.

"Shh! Don't give him any ideas.."

"I heard that!"

Watching them, Neo laughs aloud and shakes his head. "Oh, brother... is this how it's going to be going for a month?"

"Looks like it.." Storm, next to Kurio, Flash, and Robbie, comments as he shakes his head as well.

Manic slightly nods his head. "Probably.. they are just stressing from 'no female contact', but they'll get over it. We all will."

_However,  
_

_It's only been a few hours since they left though.. _

_And if they are already angry and agitated like this then..._

"Hopefully!" Scourge says as he holds Ace in his lap and has Razor sitting down on the floor next to him. "I know can't make it through a week, so how will I make it through a whole damn month? I'm going to die of starvation!"

"Starvation of what?" Manic asks with a curious smirk.

Razor snickers to himself. "Yeah, what is it dad?"

Scourge takes a breath in and one out. "Doesn't matter... what matters right now is... I gotta find out a way I'm going to get through this."

"You better figure it out soon, son, because it might be a little longer than a month." Tony suddenly says into the room.

All of them turn to see the two male figures standing in the entryway into the living room. Somehow, they quietly made their way down the stairs without alerting them of their presence. By that time, Silver has already stopped his fighting to turn and look.

"D-Dad? What do you mean by that?" Scourge asks questioningly.

"Well, by the look on your mother's and Joe's wife face, and judging by the glares and stares of your... girls, they'll probably be pushing this separation to last even longer." Tony explains.

**Instantly, all the guys in the room let out a loud groan of complaint...**

"But why?" Manic asks in a grumpy voice. "Why do we have to suffer this way? And for this long?"

Joe shakes his head. "I think we all know **why** they left, son. Do I really have to say it out loud?"

"No, no... we know why... but why longer?" He asks again. "This is pure torture!"

"Just think about it for a minute, boys. Why would the girls separate themselves from you for a long period of time? It's not just because of the wedding.. it's something more than that."

Manic closes his eyes and folds his arms to think for a minute. "More than that?"

_Mmm..._

_What could it be?_

"Because they're mad as hell?" Neo answers without a second thought.

Joe laughs a bit, but shakes his head. "Yeah, they're furious, but that's not the reason why. Think harder."

"Mmmm.." Tails thinks hard on the subject before answering. "Maybe.. because we need to learn something? They want us to learn something, I mean!"

Joe nods his head. "Bingo, and what would that something be?"

"A lesson?" Tails answers once more.

"Right on the mark." Joe smiles slightly and nods his head. "You all need to learn a lesson is the reason why the separation will be longer than expected."

"A lesson? A lesson about what?" Scourge questions. "What could we possibly learn from all this?"

His kid, looking up to him, tugs on his pants' leg. "I think it's for you to learn, dad!"

"Razor.."

"Your son is right, son."

"Huh?"

"I don't really think you all realize what _exactly_ you've done just yet..."

Tony and Joe both shrug their shoulders as they share a laugh. "It's for you all too find and learn yourselves, not us. Don't you guys remember how the girls acted toward you as they were leaving this morning? Not to mention what your mother's said to you!"

* * *

_***Earlier That Day***_

_Everyone had got up that morning and heard of the news. All of the girls had gotten up and packed at their individual homes nd met up at Lucrecia's mansion. The reason was behind this was, that the girls would be separated from the guys until the time of the wedding should come. The women would be taken to an unknown location to the men.  
_

_This was just in case any of the men tried to find them, and not the other way around. Oh no, they wouldn't have to worry a bit about the girls trying any of that...  
_

_"I'm so ready to get out of here!" Melody said as she let a servant take her bags to the limousine.  
_

_Rouge and Blaze walked up next to her and agreed. "Yeah, I know what you mean!"  
_

_"I can't believe they would do that again, and on purpose too!" Blaze said as she looked back to see most of the guys as they stood at the front door. All three of the girls looked back to see their boys as they looked back at them with sad, puppy eyes.  
_

_At once, they shot death daggers in their direction before they turned their backs on them.  
_

_"Ugh! I could just strangle Knuckles right now!" Rouge growled in frustration. "Letting Chanel get us all drunk like that and-"  
_

_"Don't say it!" Blaze quickly stopped her from finishing her sentence. "We all know what they did..."  
_

_Rouge rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately... I just wish I could hit him one good time! I'd slap him sooooo hard!"  
_

_"Yeah, but too bad we all can't do that! But maybe leaving them by themselves for a while is even better." Melody smiles evilly.  
_

_"Wait, speaking of Chanel.. where is she? Is she coming along too? She helped them, right?"  
_

_All of sudden, Zero and Becky jumped into their conversation after they finished loading up their bags. "Yes, she sure did!"  
_

_"So where is she?" Melody asked curiously.  
_

_"Mmmm... in the car!" Becky answered. "But get this.. she isn't allowed to be near Amy at all."  
_

_"At all?" Blaze and Rouge asked at once.  
_

_Becky nodded. "Yeah, you **do** know what she did, right?"  
_

_"She helped them get us drunk. I don't see what that has to do with not being allowed near-" Melody started to say, but is interrupted.  
_

_Becky shook her head and beckoned the girls to move in closer, so she wouldn't have to speak so loud. "Well, she..."  
_

_"OMG!"  
_

_"OH. MY. SERIOUS. GOD!"  
_

_"NO! SHE WOULDN'T!"  
_

_Both Becky and Zero nodded their heads. "Yes, she did..."  
_

_"Oh my God.. poor Amy-"  
_

_"Hey, guys! You ready to go and leave those... buffoons behind?" Delta cheered as she walked up to them following Adda, Aleena, Mina, and Fiona._

_Melody smiled back at her and gave a thumbs up. "More than ready!"  
_

_"Hey, where's Chanel?" Mina, who held onto Adda's hand, asked noticing her absence. "And Amy, Rosy, and Cream?"  
_

_**Looking at one another, Becky took Mina and the rest who didn't know the whole story of what happened...**  
_

_"Chanel is sitting in the limo waiting, and apparently, she can't be near Amy, because she..."  
_

_"WHAAAAT?"  
_

_Becky quickly shushed them. "Keep it down! Do you want the neighbors to hear?"  
_

_"Of course not!" Mina shook her head. "How could Sonic allow Chanel to do that?"  
_

_Delta poked our her lips. "So that's what my mom and Lucrecia were mad about! Oh wow.. I almost can't believe it.."  
_

_"Ha! I know right? But the question is how could **Chanel** do that to Amy? I mean... we all kinda know that she has a thing for Amy, but doing that was not a way to express your feelings!" Melody exclaimed.  
_

_"Right." All the girls agreed as they grew silent for a few minutes until Fiona broke the silence._

_"Serves them right! Maybe being by themselves will teach those boys a lesson! They were all involved, not just Sonic and Chanel."_

_Rouge clapped her hands together and pointed straight toward the house. "She's right! They are all to blame equally!"_

_"YEAH!"  
_

_**All the way up to the house, all the guys heard nearly every word of the girls' conversation...**  
_

_"Man this is straight bull!" Scourge groaned a complaint as he leaned against the door post. With Ace in his arms, he held his child . And by his side, Razor watched his mother prepare to leave.  
_

_"This is all your fault, dad!" Razor said as he kicked his father in the leg before he ran off to give his mom a goodbye hug. "But at least I wont have to deal with Adda for a while!"  
_

_"Why you little-" His father growled while Razor ran past him and back into the house.  
_

_"I know right? Why do they **all** have to leave?" Manic said as he stood behind his brother.  
_

_Knuckles shrugged. "Do you hear how mad they are right now? Would you rather have them here to yell and get at us? Maybe this is better for them to cool off for awhile... after what we did.."  
_

_Next to him, Silver dropped to his knees and bellowed out. "NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH ALL THESE... DUUUUUUUUUDES!"  
_

_Hearing him from afar, Blaze narrowed her eyes in his direction before she rolled them and turned back to her friends.  
_

_"DON'T IGNORE ME!"  
_

_"Shut up! You're embarrassing yourself!" Scourge said as he smacked him on the back of the head.  
_

_"Ooooww!" Silver said while he jumped to his feet and glared in the green hedgehog's direction.  
_

_"Ummm... you might wanna stop staring at me, and look at your girl, because you might not be seeing her for a long while." Scourge said without even glancing in his way.  
_

_"You're right!" As he said, Silver turned toward Blaze and took out his cell phone. "I need to take a picture!"  
_

_Shadow shook his head. "Silver, I wouldn-"  
_

_Without listening, Silver runs towards the girls yelling something about taking a quick picture, so he wouldn't forget how Blaze looked. Before he can even get within ten feet of them, he's quickly stopped. They all got a laugh as one of the body guards, who's quite bigger than him, carried Silver back up to the door and away from the girls.  
_

_"H-hey! Put me down!"  
_

_"You gotta keep your distance, man!" The guard dropped Silver on the ground. "Try that again, and I'll have to restrain you until the girls leave."  
_

_"Fine.." Silver got to his feet and dusted himself off. His amber eyes watched the guard turn his back and smiled before he ran quickly around him. "BUT NOT WITHOUT A PICTURE!"  
_

_"HEY!"  
_

_Scourge groaned once more as he slapped his hand on his forehead. "Silver... man..."  
_

_"Sonic?" Manic said his brother's name. "What's-"  
_

_"Hmm?" Scourge looked to see the dark blue hedgehog as he held Echo by his side. The little one seemed to be a bit upset by all that was happening around him. "Where have you been?"  
_

_"Nowhere." Was all he answered in a almost emotional tone.  
_

_"Uumm.. Sonic..?" Tails, who held Zale close to him, watched him closely. His behavior worried him as well as the other guys.  
_

_Scourge and Manic, along with the rest of the fellas, gave each other a curious look. They quickly figured something was wrong with him, but before they could question him, a loud voice interrupted them.  
_

_"AMY!"  
_

_"CREAM!"  
_

_"ROSY!"  
_

_As they heard those names called, everyone turned to look at the side of the mansion to see figures as they made an appearance. ____Amy, Rosy, and Cream made an appearance as their mothers walked behind them. In Amy and Rosy's arms were their baby girls, Coral and Isis. Apparently, they left out of side door, so they could avoid running into the soon-to-be husbands._  


___"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Becky yelled as she went to run to meet up with them.  
_

___"MISS AMY!" Adda ran faster than her, so she made it to the hedgehog first. "ARE YOU READY TO GO NOW?"  
_

___Amy smiled as she looked down at the girl. "Yeah, let's get away from here.. Wanna hold my hand?"  
_

___"Yes, please!" Said the little one as she grabbed tightly onto Amy's hand. "I hope dad will be fine while we're gone..."  
_

___Amy breathed deeply in and out. "I'm sure he won't."  
_

___"Huh? Why you say that? Did daddy do something bad? Really bad..? Is that why he's not coming with us! And the others?"  
_

___"O-Oh! It's nothing, Adda! Come, we should be going now."  
_

___"O-kay.. Miss Amy."  
_

___"Yeah, before I go off on him.." Rosy said as she walked past them and straight to the car.  
_

___"I second that." Cream said as she stopped by Amy to look back at the house. She eyed Tails and their son, Zale, before she looked away quickly with sad look on her face.  
_

___"Cream, get him out of your mind for now. It's time for us to relax, okay?" Amy told her as she was on the brink of spilling tears.  
_

___Her cousin nodded happily as she wiped her eyes. "Alright, let's go! But-"  
_

___"But what?"  
_

___"What if they don't learn by the time we meet up again?" Cream asks with a bit of sadness in her voice.  
_

___Amy smiles gently and places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Cream. I'm sure they're smart enough to learn from their mistakes!"  
_

___"Hehe.. yeah! Let's get going before we waste too much time!"  
_

___"Kay!"  
_

_______Before she headed for the car, Amy took one last look at her home to see Sonic and Echo as they watched her go. Her eyes slowly filled up with tears as she looked to the ground and away from them._

_______"Bye... Echo.. I hope your dad figures it all out..." Amy whispered silently to herself as she turned away to get into the car.  
_

_______Cream placed an arm around her shoulder. "Now, you get him out of your mind." Both girls laughed.  
_

___"Alright, girls! Into the cars, hurry." Lucrecia told all the girls as she watched the doors as they were opened to them by the chauffeurs. With three cars in total, the girls got off into small groups. Obviously, Amy and Chanel wouldn't be in a car together. The purple cat sat in the third car as Becky, Zero, and Melody joined her._

___Amy, Adda, Aleena, Mina, Rosy, and Cream got in the first car, and Rouge, Blaze, Fiona, Delta hopped into the second. Lucrecia and Alessia would be riding in the first car, but waited a moment before they got inside. The two looked back at the house to see their husbands as they stepped past the group of boys. They made their way up to their wives to talk a moment before their departure.  
_

___"So you have everything done?" Joe asked first.  
_

___Lucrecia smiled and nodded. "Yes, the hotel is booked completely for us with no other people staying in any room. And the servants in the house will keep the house clean and cook whatever meals asked for."_

___"Sounds good." Tony said as he nodded next. "I'm sure you already know this is going to be an exhausting month to get through."  
_

___"Quite, but they'll live.. and learn, I'm sure." Lucrecia responded with a smirk on her face. "Right?"  
_

___"Right." Alessia smirked as well. "And I'm sure men as tough and demanding as you can handle the boys?"  
_

___Both men scoffed. "You don't need to worry about that. We have them covered."  
_

___"You better." Lucrecia said as she took a step forward. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a few words to say to them.  
_

___"Oh, go right ahead."  
_

___**Lucrecia and Alessia walked to the front of the house to address all the males as they stood there...**  
_

___"Attention!" Alessia said to get their eyes focused on her and Lucrecia. "Before we leave, we have a few things we would like to say."  
_

___Lucrecia took a breath in and out before she spoke. "I am quite disappointed in you all. I expected much more out of you, but what you did yesterday.. proved me wrong! I can't believe you all. I forgive the first time this happened, but it's not as easy to forgive the second time! And do you know why?"  
_

___No one said a word which caused both mothers to shake her head.  
_

___"No one knows?" Alessia asks once. "The reason is because this time it was planned! The first time was an accident, but this one was actually planned! Without the girls permission! With the deceit of getting all of us out of the house in order to do it! This is Lucrecia's home, and you can't just do what you like without her knowledge!"  
_

___"I did not raise my sons to treat women like this! Like things that you can just use for any purpose you have in mind! You may have treated other girls like this in the past, but those girls in the car.. are certainly NOT to be treated like that! You all, understand!?"  
_

___The cloud of guilt and shame fell down on each one of the guys' shoulders. "Yes, ma'am."  
_

___"I hate to break it to you, ... but you all are not men.. you're just boys! Boys who are on a tight rope of losing the thing they hold dear to them." Lucrecia said next. "With this separation, I just hope you all can realize this. You all need to grow up, because you all about to or already have families to take care of, and they need to be taken care of by real men and NOT BOYS!"  
_

_The words they'd both said had stung deep like wounds. It was hard to hear, but needed to be heard and learned from. _

_Lucrecia bite her bottom lip and shook her head. "I just hope by the time we all meet up again, that you all may have grown up. Into men and leave your promiscuous lifestyle behind."  
_

_"Me too.. Goodbye boys, be good." Alessia said before she and Lucrecia turned away. The two women spoke to their two men before heading for the cars to climb inside. With a wave of his hand, Joe, Tony, and all the other guys watched on.**  
**_

___The family cars took off... leaving behind a trail of dust in the sunny air... and leaving behind all the males to themselves.  
_

_***Back To Present Time***_

* * *

Feeling the guilt and shame come over them again, Silver slumps back in his seat. "Now, I feel horrible again."

"Me too." Shadow said as more of them agree silently.

"Yeah, we remember, dad.." Scourge says as he leans back to place his arms behind his head. "Unfortunately."

Joe scoffed. "Good, maybe now you guys can figure out what you need to learn about women!"

"What? You must be joking.."

"I'm not, son. You may know women in one way, but you need to know them in another.. important way. Women are precious gems that you can't just use and abuse! You need to learn that lesson or else."

"Or else what?" Scourge asks without thinking.

"You'll lose the girls' respect and trust. Even your mother's and mine." Tony tells his son with a sigh. "The reason I say respect is, because the girls couldn't stand to see your faces, so they had to leave. And trust, because they don't even know what you might use them for next! What does that say? They are on the brink of losing all the respect and trust they have for you."

"Oh... Wait, you too!? B-but-"

"People change son. I did a while ago after all I've been through and witnessed from your and my actions, so why can't you all?"

"I-I..."

"You guys saved those girls' lives, but you still did them like that. Like the girls you used for porn videos. Now I admit, I probably shouldn't have involved you all in that.. but its time for you guys to leave that lifestyle alone and tend to your growing families.

It seems that your old lives are more important than the new ones that you'll, hopefully, be having with your girls, I-I mean women. So it time to man up and treat them like you should and not like some cheap hooker you can manipulate to do whatever you want! These girls are the ones you want to marry and start a family with, so you better as hell start acting like you want too and stop acting like little boys fighting and yelling at each other, because I raised you into men and not BOYS!"

"Damn.."

_Just like mom and Lucrecia..._

Tony, lowering his voice, sighed again. "Now, do you see? You're all lucky they love you like they do, or they would have been left you, you know? So please... I hope you all learn from your mistakes."

"Yeah... you don't have to say anymore." Scourge said in a tone different than his usual self. Suddenly, he feels the warm touch of his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay, son..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, me and Tony have some business to settle out about the Gambino family, and I need Flash, Robbie, Kurio, Silver, Knuckles, Storm, Shadow, and Mephiles if you all are up to it

"Yeah, sure." Knuckles said as he got up to his feet.

Shadow got up along with him. "Yeah, it'll get my mind off of.. this for a while."

"I'm up for it." Storm and the rest of them stand to their feet.

"Great, come along."

**Tony, Joe, and the others who were named leave out the front door leaving the rest to themselves for a while. The only ones left now are Sonic, Scourge, Razor, Manic, Delta, Tails, and Zale...  
**

"Mmm.. Sonic? Bro? You a little quiet over there. Actually, you've been quiet for a long ass time now. You good or what?" Scourge asks as he notices his brother's continuous silence.

Sighing, his brother shook his head. "Not really."

"What's wrong with Uncle Sonic?" Razor asks his father. "Is he sad?"

"Bro.." Delta sighs and whispers to Manic. "He must be taking it hard."

"Yeah, that's what I guessed."

Tails, along with Zale in his arms, sit a bit closer to the three brothers. "Sonic, tell us what's got you so quiet. You been this way before and since they left this morning!"

"Thinking.."

"About?" Delta asks curiously. "What?"

Sonic swallows hard before speaking. "Amy.. and I.. had a talk last night. And.. it was not a good one. In fact, we had a fight, our first _real_ fight."

"Damn, man... well, at least she** talked** to you! Rosy wouldn't say a word to me last night and this morning!" Scourge said in surprise.

Sonic just sighed and shook his head. With Echo in his arms, he sits him down on the floor and watches as he turns around to his father with a curious look.

"Da-Da? Ma-Ma?"

_Yeah, I miss your mom already too..._

"Bro?"

"Yeah, I guess... but you don't know all that she said to me.."

Sensing something serious is wrong, Scourge sits himself and Ace up on the sofa and faced his brother with a serious look on his face. "Hey.. what exactly did she say to you?"

"All what mom and dad said... and what Lucrecia and Joe said... Amy said to me last night.. but in a much harsher way.."

* * *

**_*Going Back Yesterday Night*_**

_"SONIC, HOW COULD YOU!?" The door to her bedroom slammed open and closed as the fired up, pink hedgehog stormed inside.  
_

_Sonic, who sat on the bed, already knew what she meant. "Amy, please let me explain."  
_

_"EXPLAIN WHAT? WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN?"  
_

_"Well-"  
_

_"SONIC, YOU FUCKING USED ME! GOT ME DRUNK AND ALL! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU GOT CHANEL TO EVEN HELP YOU!" Amy yelled at the top her lungs as she snapped at him. With fire and tears in her eyes, she balled up her fists.  
_

_"SONIC, TELL ME WHY! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS?"_

_That question. That particular question, Sonic found himself unable to answer with a clear answer. "B-because.."  
_

_"I'M WAITING!" She yelled when she didn't get an immediate answer. "TELL ME WHY!"_

_He looked to the floor as his mind searched for an answer. "I thought.. I did it for.. I did it to pay Chanel back, but-"  
_

_"TO PAY CHANEL BACK! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT? SO THAT'S HOW YOU GOT CHANEL TO HELP YOU? I KIND OF KNEW SHE LIKED ME, BUT NOT LIKE THAT! WHAT THE..." Amy stopped suddenly to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding fast as she glared right into Sonic's eyes.  
_

_"Amy, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. Chanel really likes you, and I just though that-"  
_

_"THE FUCK? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER A PET DOG OR SOMETHING! NOT LET HER HAVE HER WAY WITH ME! I DON'T CARE IF SHE LIKES ME! I LOVE **YOU**, SO WHY WOULD YOU SHARE ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE!?"  
_

_ "Please, Amy.. I'm really sorry-"  
_

_"SORRY WONT CUT IT THIS TIME!" She screamed even louder. "SORRY DOESN'T FIX THIS, SONIC! I-I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"  
_

_Sonic looked surprised for a minute there. "W-what? I do love you, Amy. I'm in love with you."  
_

_"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LET MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND USE ME WHILE YOU JUST WATCHED AND ENJOYED IT! HOW IS THAT LOVE!? HOW?" By now, tears rolled down her face and her eyes had turned a bit red. She waited for him to speak, but his mouth never moved.  
_

_"I'M WAITING SO EXPLAIN IT TO ME, BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW!"  
_

_He was so shocked and taken aback by her words, because he knew that she was telling the truth and there was no way he could deny it. She shook her head in disappointment, as she walked toward the bed and sat down. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head down.  
_

_From her position, he could hear her as she cried even more. He looked to her and felt guilt wash all over his body and mind, and rush to try and hold her.  
_

_"Don't.. touch me.." She whispered harshly to him as she kept her head in her lap. "I'm sorry, Sonic...but don't touch me."  
_

_"But Amy... please. Let me. I'm really sorry for what I did, so please-"  
_

_"No, Sonic... No..." She shook your head. "Because you're no better than Darren.."  
_

_The mention of that name, made him lose his breath. "What? W-w-what did you just say?"_

_Amy quickly looked up to him with more hate on her face than before. _

___"YOU. ARE. NO. BETTER. THAN. DAAARREN! EVEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO ME! AT LEAST HE HAD ENOUGH SINCE TO KEEP MYSELF AND MY BODY TO HIMSELF, BECAUSE HE LOVED ME... IN A SICK WAY I MIGHT ADD, BUT STILL! YOU LET SOMEONE ELSE TOUCH ME... MY BODY.. BY GETTING ME FUCKING DRUNK. _  


___DRUNK OUT OF MY DAMN MIND! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW, I ONLY WANT YOU TO HAVE MY BODY AND MY LOVE, BUT.. YOU SHARED IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE... HOW COULD YOU?  
_

___ I-I ONLY DRESSED LIKE A FRENCH MAID TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, BUT YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT! AM I JUST LIKE THOSE GIRLS IN THOSE PORN VIDEOS? EVERYONE GETS A TURN, HUH? THAT TIME WAS CHANEL, SO WHO'S NEXT? COME ON AND TELL ME, WHO?"  
_

___"NO ONE!" Sonic said as he mistakenly raised his voice too. "BELIEVE ME, PLEASE! I REALLY DO LOVE YOU!"  
_

___Amy scoffed and got up from the bed to face him one more time. "You know... ever since I first met you Sonic.. I loved you.. at first sight! I never loved any other guy like I loved you! Even with knowing what you were involved in, I still loved you in hopes that you would leave it behind for me. You saved me and my whole family, came back from the dead, and saved us again... _

___I thought about you all the time when you were gone and even now... but RIGHT NOW, RIGHT THIS SECOND..! I don't know what to think about you! I really thought you had left that **life** behind.. the porn behind.. all the girls behind.. the player side of you behind.. the manipulating behind... but I guess old habits die hard."  
_

___"But Amy.. I have.. I just-" All of sudden, he's stopped by a slap to the face delivered by the woman he loves and almost died for. The slap stings his face as his eyes turned to see her hand raised toward him.  
_

___"Shut up and listen to me, Sonic! No, you haven't.. what you did today, proves it! I counted on you to protect me, to love me, and to treat me like your own! Not use me!  
_

___ So until you've grown up into a man and learned what you need to learn in order to treat me right.. I want you out. I-I still love you, Sonic, but I don't wanna be used like you used me earlier today.. And... that's why it's hard to even look at your face right now, so I want you out!"  
_

___"But-"  
_

___"Just get out.. GET OUT!" Amy scream again as she held her head down, so she wouldn't see his face.  
_

___**The anger and tears in her eyes were a clear sign for him to leave. He wanted to hold her, to touch her, to say he was sorry over and over again until his voice ran out, and much more, but he couldn't.**_

___** She was in so much pain, but she wouldn't let him near her...**  
_

___ "Okay.." Sonic slowly turned as he held in his own tears. "I'm going..."  
_

___He made his way to the door, and each step felt heavy and long. The pain and guilt in his heart grew tremendously as he wanted desperately to turn around and apologize.  
_

___"Wait.."  
_

___Sonic, stopped and sighed as he turned his head to look back at her figure sitting back on the bed. "Yes?"  
_

___"Me and the girls are leaving tomorrow. I'm taking Coral and leaving Echo with you,. okay? When we get back, I hope you learn from this and wont let it happen again..._

___ Don't you fucking dare hurt me like this again, and... don't... take advantage of me ever again. Or I'll leave you... Sonic..."  
_

* * *

_***Back To Present Time***_

"Oh, shit.." Scourge, Manic, Delta, and Tails said at once. "That's harsh."

Sonic nods, but smiles a bit. "But it's the cold hard truth..."

"Oooh, you four said a bad word!" Razor said loudly as his father slapped a hand over his mouth. "S-stop! Imma tell mom!"

Scourge only laughs and removes his hand. "Go ahead, you don't even know where she or the other girls went."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Well, life's not-"

Manic interrupts him. "Hey, where you going?"

Sonic has stood to his feet and stretched a bit. "I'm going to go lay down for a while.. besides, it's time for Echo's nap."

_Maybe some more sleep will help me think... _

_Of what I need to do...  
_

_God, knows I didn't get any last night.  
_

"Oh.. well, okay. Holla if you need anything or wanna talk." Manic tells him as they watch the dark blue hedgehog head for the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Yeah..." Soon, Sonic gets out of earshot.

"Ay, you think he'll be okay?" Delta asks out loud.

Scourge looks away for a moment and shakes his head. "I don't really know.. he's strong, but... I think Any dealt him a hard blow last night."

"Yeah, and our parents made it even harder this morning..." Manic adds. "But he's our bro! He cheated death and came back to his family. He's taken so many bullets and pain, that he has to pull through this.."

Tails sighs. "But this pain is different.. this pain came from Amy, and I think it's the most serious wound any man can have if the girl he's in love with is **this** mad at him..."

_It hurts even more than any bullet, knife, or any other weapon imaginable..._

* * *

**[.Upstairs - In Amy's Bedroom.]  
**

**(SONIC'S P.O.V)  
**

I slowly pushes the door open, walks inside, and closes it behind myself. Echo, looking up at me, starts to fuss.

"Daaaa! Daaaa!" I guess he can sense my distress and also feels the effects of it.

"I'm okay, Echo.." I yawn and flicker off the light making the sun shining through the window the only light source. "Don't worry..."

I walk over to Amy's bed to lay myself and Echo down on the comfy spread. Echo settles onto the bed beside me. Face to face, I stroke my son's long quills as the smell of Amy's unique scent lingers in the room.

Her sweet aroma makes me want and crave her even more, but I know all too well that that is impossible right now. The very thought of that makes me shut my eyes shut and hold my breath in crying out loud.

"Daaaa! Maaaa!" Echo starts to fuss as he scoots up closer to me.

I open my eyes to see his emeralds staring back at my own. They remind me of Amy as my hands pull him closer to my chest. I slowly pat his back to quiet him down as I struggle to hold in my pain.

"Just go to sleep, Echo... Everything will be alright. Your daddy will be just fine.."

Feeling his warmth combine with mine, I feel a slight sense of ease. In a matter of seconds, Echo is snoring quietly with his hands spread out on my chest. Sighing a bit, I close my eyes to get a bit of sleep, but it proves to be difficult.

"Amy... Amy... Amy... please... forgive me... I'm not... like Darren!" I speak lowly, but in a jagged voice so I wont wake Echo up. My hands shake gently as I grip them tightly into a fist.

_When she said that,_

_It hurt me the most... Out of everything she said to me...  
_

_To think I can be compared to that worthless, waste of a life!  
_

"Please... forgive me... I'll... I promise to-"

**Before I know it, I fall into a state of off conscious sleep...**

**_*Dreaming*_  
**

_Ever since I first met you, I've been so in love_

**I find myself standing in complete darkness with no sense of direction or light. I try to feel my way around, but suddenly, a voice speaks to me. It's a sweet voice, one that I've grown accustom too. Hearing it's tender, nice tone... she's almost always in her happy, energetic mood. Amy's voice. However, right now she doesn't sound happy at all. From last night, her cruel, but true, words repeat and echo in my mind again and again like a record. **

**"You know... ever since I first met you Sonic.. I loved you.. at first sight!"**

**She said she 'loved' me, but does she still love me? Please let it be true. I'll fall apart, if she doesn't. It's my fault. I got myself and the others into this. It's my fault, but I'm sorry!  
**

_Day and night, it's you that I'm thinking of_

**More of her painful words come into mind, causing my heart to pound and ache even more from the stress and pain. My hands hold the side of my head as I drop to my knees from the torture.  
**

**"I thought about you all the time when you were gone and even now... but RIGHT NOW, I don't know what to think about you!"**

**She thought so highly about me, but now.. I bet she thinks I'm no good... that I just used her. And I did, but it was a mistake. A mistake that I now regret. I'm paying for it now. It isn't her fault this time. **

**It's mine... All mine...  
**

_So before you hurt me, I'm a begging you_

_Please, please, don't take advantage of me_

**I know now that hurt her and badly, and I can't let that happen ever again! I just can't! I need her with me! I love her.. I love her too much...  
**

**"Don't you fucking dare hurt me like this again, and... don't... take advantage of me ever again. Or I'll leave you... Sonic..."**

**Don't leave me...  
**

**_*Waking Up*_  
**

My eyelids slightly open as I take a deep breath in and out. "I think.. I know what I need to do now.. I know what I need to learn.. and I know she can't here me right now, but-

Amy.. I'm sooo sorry for what I did.. I know that you said sorry wont work, but I truly am. I understand now.. I'm sorry I took advantage of you, for manipulating you, for using you for my own pleasure, and letting another person use you too!

I'm sorry.. I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't treat you like those girls I used to deal with in my past.. you're not one of those girls.. you're more than that!

You're precious to me. A precious, beautiful young woman that I don't want to share with any other man or woman! You're mine, and I'm yours. I should show you more respect just like you give me like I'm supposed to. Treat you like a real man should... I'm sorry.. I learned my lesson..

I'm not like Darren... Not in the least.. and I'll prove it too you..."

_I made a mistake, but I learned from it, so.. Amy-_

_ You can count on me!_

_Trust me...  
_

As I mutter those last words, I soon fall asleep with Echo still snoring on my chest._  
_

* * *

**End~**

**Eh, I hoped that helped most of you forgive Sonic and the guys for what they did! I don't know about Chanel though, you'll have to wait next time to see what happens with her! As for the chapter, I think I give it an A+, don't you think? xD  
**

**Anyway,  
**

**SONG: 'Don't Take Advantage Of Me - Susan Raye'  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**PEACE!~  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Thinking Things Over

**A/N: Hello, hello! My lovely readers! I'm back once again with another update for ya! Happy to see me again? As some of you know, or may not know, I almost quit until I found myself to keep on writing again! Due to all the support and encourage of my friends on here and readers, I wont stop writing until the end no matter what hateful comments I receive. I love you all for your thanks and words of advice and will happily keep writing for you. :)**

**Anyway, **

**Read on & Enjoy!**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter Nineteen: Thinking Things Over**

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

**[.Queen's Royalty Hotel.]**

"Oh wow, this place is huge!" Adda exclaims as she lets go of her mother's hand to run inside the grand hotel. Behind her, Amy, Rosy, and all the others slowly walk through the doors to set their eyes on the beautiful structure.

Mina quickly runs up to her little girl and takes her by the hand. She doesn't want her bumping into anyone or breaking something that would later have to be paid for.

"Adda, no running! Or you might-"

"But moooommy! Look!" Adda beckons her to feast her eyes on the scene in front of them.

"What are you... whoaaaa.."

The trip from the house had only lasted thirty minutes, but still, they were all ready to see the place they will be staying in for the time before the grand wedding.

The walls were made, surprisingly, of real gold, silver, and other valuable metals that anyone can name. The marble floor has a glossy shine to it that reminds them of an ice rink in the winter. Chairs, sofas, and other exotic furnitures to be seen were imported from around the world and have a mystical characteristics to them. The same goes for the other rooms of the hotel as well.

Of course, to even book a night here would cost a fortune, but it seems to be worth it due to the quality and service displayed from the outside and inside as well.

"This.. this place looks amazing!" Mina says with her mouth slightly ajar.

Adda snickers at her mother and nods her head. "See? I told you, mommy!"

"Yeah, this place is still as gorgeous as it was last time!" Cream comments as she lets out a soft giggle.

Melody nods in agreement. "Yeah, they really know how to decorate! I could stay here forever!"

"Yeah..." Amy says quietly as she holds Coral close to her. Her child had fallen asleep on the trip there, so she rocks her back and forth to comfort her sweet dreams.

Next to her, Rosy cradles Iris, because she's fallen asleep as well. "Mmm..."

Both twins say hardly anything at all making their friends worry about them. They can easily see the worry, pain, sadness in each of the twins eyes by the way they were acting. They know automatically that it would take them some time before the two sisters would act like their normal selves.

_Sonic... Echo..._

_Scourge... Ace..._

_They did us wrong, so we punished them... but why does it feel... so wrong?_

The twins were so confident and their minds were made up when they were leaving the house earlier. However, all that changed as soon as they left and arrived at their destination. Now, they were sad and almost lonely without their presence near them. In the hearts and minds, they feel incomplete without their lovers and second child.

Perhaps leaving is easy, but having to be gone from them for such a long is much harder to accomplish. At once, both twins sigh miserably as they close and reopen their eyes to see the girls looking at both of them with worried eyes.

"Are you, girls, okay?" Delta asks her soon to be sister-in-laws. "You don't look so good..."

"We're fine, don't worry about us." Rosy assures her and the rest of them.

Zero shakes her head. "Don't worry about you two? If you guys don't remember, right now, it's **ALL** about you two and Cream here, because your royal wedding is coming up soon! So yeah, we should, in fact, be worrying!"

"YEAH!" All of them girls say at once making the two smile a bit.

"Really, we're okay. It's just hard being away from them like this. Especially from our kids..." Amy explains as she realizes that their friends would want an explanation to their behavior. She's careful to hide the fact that it is far more than that.

_I feel... I feel..._

_Guilty... so very guilty.._

_For what I-_

"Mmm..." Delta narrows her eyes as she tries to read Amy's face. From all her years of dealing with people and the truth, she can feel that she's hiding something from her, and she's determined to figure out what it exactly is.

"Are you sure, girl?"

"Pretty sure..." Amy answers with another sigh. "I think..."

_I can't help, but feel this way!_

_I've just been reunited with him, and now... _

_I pushed him away, and I said something to him last night that.. I probably shouldn't have!_

Melody groans aloud as she steps right in front of the twins. "Don't worry about Sonic and those stupid boys right now! You shouldn't be feeling bad, because of them and what they did."

"Yeah, all of them deserve what they're getting for what they did to us, and especially to you three!" Becky reminds them.

"I-I guess..." Amy and Rosy say slowly as they think the complete opposite of what they said.

Melody rolls her eyes as she can tell from their response that they weren't believing it. "Beeeesides! I'm sure Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Tails, and the rest of them are learning their lesson as we speak-"

"H-hey! Umm... can we... not.." Cream shifts uncomfortably as her eyes go to the floor. "N-not.. talk about them right now... I'd rather not hear Tails name at the moment.."

"O-oh, sorry, Cream.." Melody is surprised, but apologizes nonetheless.

"It's okay." The cream colored bunny tells her in a saddened tone as she tries not to let her thoughts and emotions ruin the atmosphere around her.

"Well..." Delta whistles as she looks back towards the doors leading into the hotel. She tries to change the subject from the touchy topic to something more appropriate. "I guess we're waiting for our mothers to come! Wonder what's taking them so long.."

"Yup!" Adda says as she's oblivious to the tension and change in the air around her. Luckily, her small stature and mind are too innocent to understand what exactly was going on.

**A few minutes of silence go by as the girls wait for their mothers to enter the building. Everyone has decided just to remain silent in fear of saying something that would upset the three girls even more than they already were...**

"We're waiting, we're waiting, and we're waiting..." Delta repeats over and over in an annoyed tone. She folds her arms across her chest as she has a scowl across her face.

Suddenly, they hear the door leading in open.

"Finally!"

However, to their dismay, it is only the purple and white cat walking inside all by herself. Clearly, she has waited for them all to go ahead in before going in herself. Probably due to the fact that she's on punishment for what she had done the day before.

"Oh, it's only Nel." Blaze says aloud getting the younger cat's immediate, but slightly startled attention.

Chanel, noticing the girls' hard stares, stands near the door and doesn't walk any closer. "U-ummmm! Lucrecia and Alessia said they'll be inside s-shortly!"

"Alright." Zero and the girls turn their eyes away from their friend. Disappointed in her past actions, they know it is for the best to punish Chanel for her misdeeds. Even with feeling sorry for her, they can't help but to feel mad and angry at the same time. Who wouldn't?

"Nel... how could you?" Amy says quietly to herself as she takes a small peek at the girl to see that she has a worried and depressed demeanor about her. Chanel is not allowed to even get near her, speak a word, and ever mind a full sentence!

_If it wasn't for you cooperating with them..._

_This would have never happened, and I would have never said such a horrible thing to Sonic!_

_And we wouldn't be and separated from them like we are now!_

_I thought you were my friend! You looked out for me... you always did... no matter what.._

_But.. you didn't this time... I really trusted you, but you used me... all of us.._

_This time you were only looking out for yourself!_

_This is almost all your fault... and... and I can't forgive that!_

_I just-_

_Cant..._

Feeling tears and feeling of betrayal starting to consume her, Amy takes her eyes off of Chanel and walks off in some direction to get away from her. Chanel, keeping an eye on her, frowns sadly as she watches her once close and dear, best friend leave her.

"She can't even stand the sight of me now..." She says silently as she fights back her own tears from spilling out. "But I'm sorry.. so very sorry.."

"Amy?" Cream and the others watch her walk off just as Lucrecia and Alessia walk through the door.

The two women were busy getting the luggage safely out of the cars and into the hands of the servants tending to them. Luckily, the hotel employees had hurried to aid them in their movement, and are now walking right behind them.

"Sorry for the wait, girls!" Lucrecia smiles a bit. "Now, that we're all here, let's see if we can spot the hotel manager to get settled into our rooms!"

"Welcome, welcome to the Queen's Royalty Hotel!" As if right on time, the hotel manager emerges from the front desk and quickly walks up to greet them."Queen, princesses, and guests!"

He's a tall white male koala bear with soft blue eyes and short hair. He wears a simple white short, khaki pants, and flip flops that seemed to be a bit informal for a hotel manager. Also, when he speaks, he shows to have a bit of an accent in his tone. A foreign one to be exact from some place other than the Island.

"My name is Mr. Kaila! At your complete and utter service, my queen."

Lucrecia nods respectively. "Well, Mr. Kaila, I'm sure everything is already arranged for our stay, correct?"

"Why, yes, yes! Of course, and don't you worry one tiny bit, my queen! The entire hotel's staff.." He nods vigorously as he points toward a large wooden door. The door quickly opens and a considerably large group of hotel maids and bell boys emerge right by Mr. Kaila's side.

"Is at your disposal to ensure a fantastic stay for you all!" He says in an almost too cheerful tone. The look on his face and the way in which he's talking sends suspicious chills throughout the girls' body.

**As the manager continues to speak on with the two older ladies, the girls whisper quietly about his strange behavior...**

"Umm... is he trying to hard, or is it just me?" Rouge whispers aloud to where only those near her can hear. "Please tell me it's not."

Mina sweat drops and shakes her head as she has the same thoughts in mind. "Trust me, it's not just you.."

"Agreed!" Fiona agrees with a quick nod of the head as she listens to the manager talk on and on in a excited voice.

Lucrecia nods her head modestly and turns slightly away from the man. Secretly, she's getting a headache from his constant blabbering. "Yes, yes.. thank you.."

_Goodness gracious!_

_Just how long is he planning on talking?_

The hotel manager has been talking on and on for the last ten minutes now. Slowly, but surely, the girls grow tired of the manager talking for so long and just want to be shown their rooms now.

Rosy sighs dully and scowls. "My feet are hurting now and Iris needs to be laid down! When is he just going to show us our damn rooms?"

"Mine too! I'm pregnant over here, and I need to rest!" Rouge says in an irritated tone as she lays her hand across her growing belly.

"Me too.." Blaze adds on as well.

"Can you please just show us to our rooms now, and stop all this talking nonsense!" Alessia says as soon as she hears from the girls complaints from behind. She folds her arms across her chest and stares the man straight in the eyes. She's the type to speak her about anything and anyone without any sense of how it would effect the person, and like Lucrecia and the girls, she's getting a massive headache.

Mr. Kaila, worrying about what he'd just done, nods his up and down vigorously. "Sorry! So terribly sorry, my queen! Bell boys! Maids! Please show these lovely people to their rooms right away and take their bags as well!"

"YES SIR!"

To his command, the hotel workers lead the way to the elevator leading to the top floor of the building where the most expensive, beautiful rooms are located for the prestigious and royal guests. Still standing off by herself, Amy feels a tap on her shoulder, and she looks to see Rosy standing next to her.

"Huh?"

"We're going to our rooms now, sis. Come on."

"O-oh, okay." Amy has been thinking a lot to herself that she failed to hear the others all boarding the elevator and calling her name to come over. "Sorry."

Rosy smiles softly and runs her hand across her twin's face. "It's okay, sis. I know how you're feeling right now... we all do..."

"I know.."

_But you don't know everything..._

* * *

_***After a Few Minutes of Riding up an Elevator***_

**[.Up on the Seventh Floor.]**

"Here's our room, mommy! Open the door! Open the door!" Adda jumps up and down excitedly as she points up to the door handle. The little one is extremely excited as she anticipated the room just as grand as the downstairs is.

Smiling and laughing, Mina takes her room key card, given to her by one the hotel maids, and unlocks the door. "There! Happy now?"

"YAAAAAY!" Adda yells as she runs straight into the room. "COME ON, MOMMY! COME SEE HOW BEAUTIFUL IT LOOKS IN HERE!"

"Okay, okay! Just stop yelling, alright?" Mina laughs even more as she follows her child inside the hotel room. Right behind her are the bell boys carrying their luggage inside.

The yellow mongoose's breath draws in as she takes in the magnificent layout of their room. "This is even better than my house back home!"

"I know right, mommy!"

"Hey! I'm the one paying for the roof over your head!" Mina teases as she picks up her child allowing the both of them to explore their chosen room together.

Adda giggles happily and nods her head. "With dad's help too! Hey, can Aleena come in here too!"

"Oh, why not?"

**Over the next few minutes,**

**One by one, the maids hand each of the girls a room key card to each of their specific rooms...**

"Well, let's check this room out!" Becky says as she unlocks her room and steps inside. "This is amazing!"

"Mine too!" Zero shouts as she rooms inside her own room next to Becky's.

In the large, grand hallway, each girl is delighted by the decor of their individual rooms. The two mothers' rooms were ahead of the girls, and, just for the occasion, Chanel's room is located five doors down from Amy's room.

"Good.." Amy says as she watches her once best friend open her room door and go inside. "Now, I can be alone for a while to think to myself."

_I just have to open my door, but-_

_How can I do it with Coral in my arms like this?_

_Maybe I can get some help from..._

"Need some help, princess?" A short, preppy looking maid as she makes her way up to the pink hedgehog and her small child. "I have your key card right here!"

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks."

Smiling, the maid quickly opens the door for Amy and Coral, still sleeping. "Here you are, miss."

"Thank you.." Amy quietly thanks the young lady and walks inside the large room. Just before she has a chance to step inside a voice calls out to her.  
Looking down the hall, her eyes land on Chanel with a pleading look on her face.

"Amy.." Chanel says in an sad tone. "Can we... I know I'm not supposed to be near you.. but just please-"

Without even another second of giving the young cat the satisfaction of seeing her face, Amy ignores her and walks inside her hotel room.

_Why even try to talk to me..?_

_I have nothing to say to you..._

_At least not right now._

**[.In Amy's Private Hotel Room.]  
**

To her complete expectations and even a bit higher than that, her room is completely adorned in a soothing cream wallpaper with extremely detailed designs, a deep cherry oak floorboard that just seems to invite her right in, and the furniture is simply to her liking.

"We chose this room specifically for you, princess. Your mom told us what you like, and we fixed it up just right, don't you think?" The maid asks cheerfully and with a smile.

Smiling as well, Amy nods her head slowly. "Yes, thank you so very much. I love it."

_This room is beautiful, but... _

_Where can I lay Coral so she can have a nice, undisturbed nap?_

_After I can find that, maybe I can get a little rest from all of this!_

"And for your baby, my princess. We've had a baby crib moved in the room adjoining your bedroom." The maid continues to explain as Amy has a long look around.

"Really?" She turns back around to see the maid leading her to the bedroom. From there, she walks to two double doors to push them aside to reveal a baby room just as she has said.

"Oh, wow.. thank you again, because I really needed this." Amy says to the young maid once again as she walks inside the finely decorated room to place Coral inside the cushioned crib. Smiling down at her child, she carefully places a blanket, ready for use and by the crib, over her. Snoring silently, Coral continues to sleep and now sucks her thumb.

_She must be really tired, like me..._

_I wonder... when she wakes up... will she want to see her dad and her little brother? _

_Will it make her sad, when she realizes that they aren't here..?_

_Sonic, Echo... _

_Why did I choose to separate us like this-_

Feeling guilt overwhelm her, Amy turns slowly to the young maid watching over her. "I-I'm sorry, but I'd like to be alone for a while, okay?"

"Oh, that's no problem, princess! I'm sorry for staying longer than I needed to!" The maid apologies sincerely as she backs out of the room to give her some much needed space.

"Don't apologize! It's just a whole lot on my mind right now, that's all..." Amy explains seeing as the girl was basically blaming herself. In her heart and mind, she knows it has nothing to do with her, a and she's making sure the maid knows that as well.

Slowly, by noticing the look on Amy's face and from what she'd heard from others about the current situation they were in. "I see... I'm still sorry, princess. I hope you'll feel better soon... I don't like to see our beautiful princess of our queen so sad."

Nodding slightly, Amy turns her attention back on her sleeping child. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be okay. So don't worry about me too much."

"Yes, princess. But still I-"

Before the young maid can even get the rest of her words out, she hears the door suddenly open up to reveal a bell boy bringing Amy's luggage into the room and setting them by her bed in the bedroom.

"Oh, here are your things, princess!" The maid says quickly as the bell boy moves to stand next to her and bows in Amy's presence. "We'll be going now, so you can have time to yourself. Just call any one of us, and we will do our best to make your stay as enjoyable as possible!"

Nodding slowly, Amy picks herself up from the baby crib's rails. "Okay, will do. By the way, I never caught your name."

"You can call me Olivia, your highness. And this is Frido!" The maid says with a friendly smile as the bell boy next to her does the same. "We'll see ourselves out now."

"Alright." Amy follows Olivia and Frido to the door and sees them out.

"Remember, if you need anything! Just call us." Olivia reminds her with a concerned look.

"I will, I will. And... thank you all for your hospitality..." Amy says one last time before closing the door shut.

**Now finally alone her in room with Coral sleeping away, she lets out a big, much needed sigh and yawn...**

Without even bothering to lock the door, she turns to head straight for the bedroom to find a huge bed waiting for her. Because of her small stature, the bed is quite to big for her alone. Staring down at the huge comfortable mattress, her thoughts begin to wonder on a certain someone who's the only one who can fill the big empty space.

"If only.." She shakes her head as she tries to push it out of her mind as she walks around the bed to sit down.

_Why? _

_Oh, why did I agree to mom and dad's plan?_

_Maybe because I was furious at the time... _

_Just blinded by anger for what they did to all of us..._

_It was wrong, undeserving, so why... do I feel so guilty in what I said to him?_**  
**

_Why do I feel guilty that we left them back at the house?_

Biting her bottom lip, Amy's head starts to ache a bit due to the infinite thoughts running through her mind and guilt flowing in her body.

"Maybe I just need to relax for a while, and maybe then I'll.."

Just as she's about to lay down on the comfortable bed to take some time to think and rest her mind and body, a rather hard knock comes to her door. Groaning in frustration and annoyance of the sudden disturbance, Amy lifts her tired head from the pillow.

"It's open!"

Sure of the person had definitely heard her, she hears the door open and feet shuffling inside. Also, she hears two different voices. Both are female, and one of them sounds a bit familiar to her. Raising an eyebrow, Amy picks herself up from the bed in curiosity as to who's visiting her when they should be checking out their room.

_Who in the-_

"What's up, girl! They said I would find you in here!" Bliss says in an excited tone as she jumps right in front of Amy starting her at the same time.

Catching her breathe, Amy places a hand over her chest. "Bliss! You scared me!"

"Hehe, sorry. Just wanted to make a special entrance, you know?"

"Umm.. yeah. What are you doing here? I thought you and the twins went back home to tend some family stuff?" Amy questions right away.

Bliss nods her head. "Yeah, but we settled all that, and came back yesterday!"

"Oh, really? That's- wait, yesterday? But I didn't see or hear a word from you then!" Amy remembers as she thinks of the day before. "Wait.. I was drunk so..."

"Drunk? Oh yeah, your mom told me about that little _mishap_ on my way up here, but I had got some idea of what happened from Scar when I was at his house yesterday."

"Huh, Scar?" Amy says questioningly. "Wait, you went to Scar's house? But I still don't remember seeing or hearing anything from you or him, because we were all back to normal later that night. You must have stayed the night at his house or something?"

Bliss, feeling a little bit mischievous, blushes slightly while nodding her head. "Yeah, sure did! And Robbie had Lill and Jill, but he brought them back to Scar's house when me and him were umm.. done playing around!"

"Whaaaat?" Amy is still confused for a second. However, after a few moments of thinking and judging from the flustered look on Bliss's face, she quickly came to realize what Bliss was talking about.

"You didn't!"

Unable to withhold her laughter, Bliss grabs onto Amy into a tight hug as tears roll down her face. "Haha, yes, yes! You don't have to say it out loud, okay?"

Laughing as well, Amy seems to forget all the miserable and guilty thoughts that plagued her mind for most of the day. "Okay, but! I didn't think Scar would be the type to... do that. Especially you!"

"Oh, I changed his mind.. And he surely changed mine!" Bliss says in a low, sensual voice making Amy giggle even more than before. "Yeah, he may seem to be a bit mean and o himself, but he's actually kind of nice once you soften him up a bit."

"Hehe, I'm sure you did soften him up! I really can't believe you right now.."

_Seems like she's in love.._

_I'm happy for her. Both of them actually-_

_Really, I am.. but I don't know about myself anymore..._

"B-but enough about that right now! It's all about you, Rosy, and Cream right now, so I have a special wedding present for you, Amy. Think of it as a small portion of my gift to you before your wedding!" Bliss says as she pulls away from Amy to leave the bedroom for a quick second.

"B-bliss? What are you talking abou-

Amy's breath is taken away as soon as she sees the present Bliss presents to her. "N-nicole!?"

Standing in front of Bliss, is the very black and white lynx that's the other accomplice that helped the Gambino family with their plans, and eventually helped Darren with his own evil plan. Surprisingly, she's dressed in a maid's uniform and has a collar around her neck. The collar seems to be some sort of electronic device.

"What is this, Bliss? What is she?"

"She's your present. You, Rosy, and Cream's actually, but she's yours personally. She has to do anything and everything you say. Think of her as a personal family servant." Bliss says with a sly smile as she places an arm on her shoulder. "Right?"

Nicole flinches from the contact, but nods her head respectfully. "Y-yes. I am now your.. life-long servant to atone for all the wrong I've done to you and your family."

"R-really?" Amy asks in a slightly surprised voice.

"Of course, it was me and Scar's idea. We even have her branded as your family's property, so she can never leave nor disobey you."

"Is this true?"

Standing a still as she could, Nicole nods her to Bliss's words. "Yes, she is correct."

"This is nice, Bliss. It really is... I couldn't ask for than this, but right now, I just wanna be alone for a while, if that's not too much to ask for..." Amy says in a low voice as the once previous thoughts soon seep back into her mind.

Also, remembering what the girls had told her about how Amy, Rosy, and Cream were feeling at the moment, Bliss nods her head understandingly.

"Okay, I understand, girl. I'll leave Nicole to you!"

"Alright, and thanks, Bliss." Amy walks up to her friend and gives her a warm, tight hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" Bliss laughs as she hugs her back and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "See you later, when you feel better! And oh! Before I forget, take this."

Amy is given a small remote control. Curious about it, she holds it up to examine it. "What is this for?"

"See the collar around Nicole's neck? Just press the button on that remote, and it'll give her a nice little shock just in case she gets out of line or something."

_This could be really handy..._

"Anyway, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." Amy smiles as she watches Bliss give Nicole a sharp look before leaving the room and leaving out of the door. Setting her eyes back on Nicole, she sighs.

_Now, what am I to do with her?_

_I admit this is kinda nice to have a personal servant, but I'd rather much be by myself right now..._

"Nicole!" The lynx jumps slightly to the sound of her voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Like I said before, I want to be alone, so can you go see if the others have something for you to do?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nicole nods and turns toward the door that Bliss had left out of her.

_Finally..._

**Amy walks slowly back to her bed as it calls for her to rest her tired self. But to her dismay, as she starts to lay herself back on the inviting bed, a sharp knocking sound stops her...  
**

"Didn't you hear me, Nicole? I said I wanted to take a nap ALONE!" Amy, getting up again, says in an exhausted tone as she walks toward the door expecting to see the lynx. However, she's completely wrong in who is at her door.

"CHANEL!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE, MUCH LESS BE NEAR ME!"

Quickly closing the door behind herself, Chanel rushes up to stop directly in front of the furious pink hedgehog. By the expression on her face, she can tell that her very presence is troubling to her.

"Look, I know you're really mad at me, but hear me out! Please!" She pleads as she cups her hands together and bows her head in imploring manner. Using all the bravery of facing Amy that she has inside of her, Chanel awaits for an answer.

Closing her eyes and looking down to the floor, Amy doesn't say anything at first.

"Amy... please? Pretty please?"

_Why should I listen to a word you have to say?_

_You ignored your punishment and sneaked in my room!_

_So why-_

Sighing in defeat, Chanel bits her bottom lip and walks a bit closer to Amy. In response, she jerks her head up and steps back even farther from her once loyal friend.

"I-I know that it was wrong of me to sneak into your room and even more wrong for doing what I did to you.."

"WOW, HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT ONE OUT!?"

Chanel lowers her eyes in shame. "Amy, just please... listen. I just wanted to let you know that.. I like okay? No, wait! I love you, Amy. I love you more than a best friend, and I always have! That's why I was always so close to you and always trying to protect you from bad guys, but... Sonic does a more good job of that now.

I know.. what I did to you and the rest of the girls was wrong. More than wrong actually, but... I just really wanted to be near you, close to you! I knew that if I told you any of this that you would reject me, so I thought if you were drunk.. I could get what I always wanted without getting hurt! But I ended up hurting the both of us, and I'm truly sorry! So please forgive me, Amy! Please!"

"Y-you what?"

_She really..._

_Actually, loved me? _

_For real?  
_

_But-_

"But it wasn't all your fault! Sonic and-"

"Please don't blame Sonic for most of this! It's mostly my fault..." Chanel continues. "He may have came up with the plan, but.. after a while.. he didn't wanna do it anymore, but I coaxed him back into it! So please.. don't blame him so much! Blame me... I'm begging for your forgiveness, Amy..."

"Mmm..."

Tears begin streaming down Chanel's face as she drops down to her knees. With her hands, she tries to wipe the tears away and keeps on trying to convince Amy.

"Please! Just forgive me! I can't stand you being so mad at me for so long! Everyone else is mad at me too, but when you're mad at me, it matters most, because I love you so much! Please don't hate me anymore!"

_She actually thinks I hate her?_

_Does Sonic feel like I hate him too then?_

_Mmm..._

Sighing and closing her eyes for a second, Amy bends down to the floor to place a hand on her shoulder. "Nel..."

"Huh?" Looking up through her tears, Chanel is surprised that she's called by her nickname. "Y-you called me.."

"Nel, yeah." Amy looks her straight in the eyes. "Look, I don't hate you. I just hate what you did to me after all we've been through. I don't and probably will never forgive you for what you did, but I don't hate you. You're still my friend.. Even thought I may not love you in the way that you love me, I still love you too."

With even more tears filling her eyes, Chanel lunges on top of Amy to hug her tight. "Oh, girlfriend! I'm sooo glaaaaaaaaad!"

The force of her hug causes Amy to choke from the lack of air. She literally has to pry Chanel's arms from around her. "Yeah, yeah, but you're not off the hook, you know!"

"Yeah, I know, but as long as you don't hate me.. I'll be fine! Thank you.."

"You're welcome.. Now, Nel, go back to your own room before they catch you in here. And besides that... I'm really tired right now and want some time to myself. "

"Oooh, fine!"

**Picking herself and Amy up, Chanel looks toward the door and then back at Amy with a sad look...  
**

"Can I come visit you later?"

"Mmmm... If I feel like it. Now, please leave, Nel. I'm tired and would like to rest for a while."

The hope gives Chanel a small burst of joy as she places a hand on the doorknob and opens the door. "Ooooookay, bye, Amy. Thanks for taking the time to listen to me."

"Bye, Nel.."

As soon as the door closes, Amy finds herself falling face first on her bed. The comfortableness of the bed makes her relax and relieves her stress almost immediately.

_Finally!_

_Some peace and quiet..._

_Alone.._

* * *

_***Later That Night***_

Amy has been able to finally fall asleep with another knock on the door or disturbance. Coral has since woken up, and thankfully, Olivia had walked in just in time earlier to feed, change, and rock the child back to sleep for the night.

In her bed, Amy begins to stir and toss around in the sheets. It seems that what she's dreaming of is causing her to be upset and unsettled.

"Mmm... nnnn...hhh..."

**_*Inside Her Deep, Deep Dreams*_**

_**In a familiar dark basement, Amy finds herself in the clutches of Darren as he holds a long, sharp shard of glass over her delicate neck. For a long time now, he's tortured her endlessly with a evil smile on his face as he does it. The pain is immense, and she's on the brink of passing out in his arms.** _

**_His outer appearance frightens her greatly as he has sunken, dirtied skin, jagged, rotten teeth, and horrible smell coming from his body. It's like he's a walking zombie..._**

_"Darren..." She quivers as tears run down her face, which was swollen due to torture from the sadistic hedgehog. "S-stop!"  
_

_Without saying a word, he brings down the glass and slices it across her arm making her cry out in pure pain. _

_"STOP! P-PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"_

_Scoffing aloud, Darren brings the shard back up to her neck and moves his mouth down to her shaking ear. "Because..."_

_"BECAUSE!"_

_"You told that blue hedgehog that he was even worse than me! How stupid can you be, if you said that to him?"_

_"W-what? What are you talking about?"_

_Darren growls and gets a tight hold on Amy's shoulder getting another cry out of her. "YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M THE DEFINITION OF EVIL, AND YOU WANNA CALL SONIC EVEN WORSE THAN I AM?! _

_"I... I didn't mean it.. I didn't mean it!"_

_"It's too late for that now! And... since Sonic is far worse than me, like you said.. then you're staying with me... FOREVER! You'll be my dead... zombie bride." Darren says in a cruel sick voice before lifting the blade up before Amy's face._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" She tries her best to break away from the torment, but he proves to be even stronger than before. In defeat, she closes her eyes in defeat and prepares for the worst. However, in a split second, nothing happens.  
_

_"What?" _

_Darren suddenly screams out in pain causing Amy's eyes to open to see him being stabbed with his own weapon by a blue mist. In her eyes, the blue mist forms into a familiar shape. _

_"S-sonic?" _

_The blue hedgehog quickly removes the blade from Darren's chest as his body falls limply to the floor. His grip on Amy releases making her scurry away from him and into inviting arms._

_"Are you alright, Amy?"_

_Looking up into his face, her eyes swell up with salty, wet tears as she buries her face into his chest. _

_"I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID! YOU'RE NOT WORSE THAN DARREN! YOU'RE FAR BETTER! YOU'RE BETTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!" Amy begs of him as he looks down at her crying form. "I FEEL SO GUILTY AND AWFUL FOR SAYING THAT TO YOU AND SEPARATING FROM YOU AND ECHO!"  
_

_"Amy..." Sonic sighs and lifts her head up. "I would never let Darren or anyone else hurt you, remember?"  
_

_"Y-yes.."_

_"And you know that I love you the most of all in the world.."_

_She nods her head. "Yes, and I love you too. That's why you're better than Darren! You're better than Darren ever was! That's why... I'm so sorry for what I said.."_

_"And I know you didn't mean what you-"_

**_*End of Dream*_**

"Aaah!" Shooting up from her laying position, sweat rolls down Amy's face as she looks around the door hotel room.

_That dream..._

_It stopped just as soon as he as about to finish telling me something.  
_

_I wonder-_

_Doesn't matter! All I know is that.. I was wrong in saying he was worse than Darren._

_Oh, why did I say that?_

_I wish I could apologize for it..._

"If only I could tell him..." Shaking her head, she throws her legs over the edge of the bed and heads straight for the bathroom. From there, she splashes cold water on her face and stares into the mirror in front of her.

"Maybe, I can call him and tell him? Yeah, maybe that."

_Hopefully, _

_He doesn't think I hate him for what he did... because I don't!_

_I-_

**All of sudden, in her bedroom, she hears a baby cooing followed by a bit of fussing...**

"Mmm? That doesn't sound like Coral."

_It sounds like a male? A boy? _

_Echo! Could Sonic be here? _

_But how is that possible?_

As she makes her way back into the room, she sees something, or rather someone, completely unexpected. One of her maids is settling Echo down on her bed along with a blue baby bag and other things of his.

_ECHO?_

_He's supposed to be with Sonic and the others... so why is he-_

_Where's Sonic!?_

"H-huh? What's Echo doing here?" Amy suddenly asks as Olivia shoots her head up.

"Ummm..." Quickly, the maid walks briskly towards the door giving her no time to ask a single question and answer the one she's presented to her.

Taking Echo into her arms, she chases Olivia out the door. "HEY, WAIT A SECOND!"

She runs into Nicole standing by her door. Quickly, Nicole sets herself straight and catches Amy as well.

"Thanks.. OLIVIA, STOP!"

Right away, Olivia stops in her tracks and slowly turns around. "Y-yes?"

Out of breath, Amy glares right into her eyes. "Why is Echo here? Where's Sonic?"

"Ummm.. well, he and the other guys came and dropped him off. He ordered me to bring Echo straight to you, but for me to give him and his friends time to leave."

"LEAVE WHERE!?" Amy yells in the hallway. Due from the loudness of her voice, the girls come out into the hallway to see Amy, Olivia, and Nicole there.

"What's going... Echo? What is he doing here?" Melody questions as she rubs her sleepy eyes. "Ace too? And Zale?"

Rosy, seeing her child in Olivia's arms, rushes to take him. "Ace? Where's Scourge?

"And Tails?" Cream does the same as she walks out of her room holding Zale. "I found him laying on my bed, while I was sleeping."

"SHE SAID SONIC AND THE GUYS DROPPED THEM OFF HERE AND LEFT!" Amy informs them all.

Melody, fully awake now, gasps. "Leave!? To where?"

Olivia, feeling surrounded, gives up and walks right up to Amy. "Princess, he said he was leaving for the United States. That's all I know."

"WHAT!?" Practically all the girls scream the questions causing their mother's to rush out of their own rooms.

"What's going on out here!?"

_H-he left?_

_He actually left?_

_But where did he go off to? Where is-_

Olivia, noticing that Amy is frozen in her stance, slowly begins to speak to her. "P-princess? Are you-"

"SSSOOOONIIIIICCC, WHY DID YOU LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAVVVV EEEE!?"

* * *

_***Miles Away From the Island***_

**Inside a large family plane...**

Sonic sighs as he lays his head back and folds his arms over his chest. He tries to block the feeling of guilt from entering his mind to focus on the task at hand.

_I'm sorry for leaving like this, Amy, but I'll be back..._

_I promise! _

_I just have to do this.  
_

Dropping down in the seat next to him, Scourge places his arms behind his head. "You sure this is a good idea to come along? I'm sure Shadow, Knuckles, Storm, and a few other guys could have handled this."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to be there for myself. To see an end to this guy, you know?"

Scourge nods with a smile. "Yeah, I know, bro. I can't wait till we get there... hey, this is your first time back home since you disappeared, right?"

"Now, that you mention that, yeah!" Sonic smiles. "Damn, it's been that long? What exactly have I missed?"

Chuckling, Scourge shakes his head. "Nothing that you wont be able to handle."

"Hope so... and I hope Amy and the girls wont be even angrier once they find out we left."

Shuddering to himself, Scourge's mind imagines how the girls are taking it right now. The image is not so good in his mind and causes him to groan. "Shit... you can send that hope out the door!"

"Shit.." Sonic curses as well

_I was afraid of that..._

**[.In the Cockpit.]  
**

**Tails, along with Manic, Kurio, Joe, and Tony. The yellow two-tailed fox sits in the pilot's seat as he checks the coordinate of a digital map and handles the control panel of the aircraft...  
**

"This trip will be fun." Manic comments as he folds his arms over his chest.

His father, Tony, nods in agreement. "Yes, it will. We'll finally be able to settle the score with that damned Gambino Family once and for all."

Tails smirking to himself, sets the plane to fly at fast speed toward the United States. "Next stop, Miami, Florida! Here we come.."

* * *

**End!**

**Only a few more chapter to go until this second part of the series ends, my friends. But don't worry, another part will follow soon after that!**

**For now, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter like always! :D**

**READ/REVIEW**

**Peace~!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mission Success

**A/N: Hi again, all my readers! xD**

**I know I haven't updated this story for sooooooo long, so I made the chapter extra long to make up for it! Hope it satisfies ya...**

**Anyway,**

** Enjoy! =)**

**"When I Need You Most"**

**Chapter 20: Mission Success (Part One)  
**

* * *

**[. Now Landing in Miami, Florida.]**

**.Friday.**

**9:45 a.m.**

The sun's rays shines down on the massive, population packed city of Miami, Florida. The city is alive and active as the morning sun casts it's light upon them. Along the streets, boardwalks, beaches, and coastlines, a cool salty breeze flows gently. Flowers and trees bloom wonderfully while average patrons go about their everyday lives.

Yes, there is certainly no other place like it. The excitement in the air is enough to attract many tourists from surrounding states and other areas around the world.

Most people refer to it as 'The Magic City' or 'The Party City' , but to a certain someone, it's called home. The very home that's been separated from them for a good long while. Who wouldn't want the chance to return to the place where they were born? Someone who's been away for nearly two long years, that's who.

**Fortunately, their chance to return home is here...**

With no warning to any of the people walking about, the sound of a jet breaks through the air as it speeds over the city. The jet's loud, roaring engine causes a good amount of people to look up and point at the aircraft as it speeds on by above them. It's normal for jets, planes, and other private aircraft to be passing by. It is Miami after all.

A fairly large jet plane touches down on to a long stretch of runway inside a private estate. Around and in the vast estate, armed body guards keep watch for any trouble that may come their way. Luckily, they have the place heavily guarded for the occasion of Tony's, his sons, and the others arrival.

Along with those guards are two men that were awaiting the jet's arrival. They've been waiting for at least thirty minutes. Now, finally seeing the jet in site and landing, the two males slowly make t heir way toward it.

"So they finally made it back home." A male comments as he lets out a sly chuckle.

"Yeah, looks like it. Thank God, they made it without a scratch." Another male replies before walking, along with his friend, to the runway.

"Let's meet up with them."

**As they walk, their eyes watch as the aircraft slowly comes to a complete stop in its designated area...**

"I see Tails is still good as his flying ."

"Hehe, yeah."

In a matter of minutes, the hatch doors lowly opens and automatically, stair released to touch down to the concrete ground. The two males stop a few feet a way to wait for the passengers to reveal their selves. It's a few minutes before anyone emerges from the door, but surely, the two of them grin widely as they see a blue figure make its way out.

"No way.." Standing to the side, the two males watch in slight amazement as they see the figure's radical change in appearance.

"Is that really him?"

"Man, it has to be! But he looks so different.. Damn, they weren't kidding!" One of the men jokes making the other join in on his laugh. "That's our Sonic!"

As they continue to watch Sonic from afar, they notice that he's not even aware of their presence. Instead, he's looking around at his surroundings and up a sky. "Dude, does he even see us?"

"I don't think so... I think he's taking it in. You know, after returning to your home after a long ass time, you just wanna look at everything to see if anything has changed!"

"Yeah, I can see your point." His friend agrees with a nod of his head. "Let's give him a few minutes before interrupting his moment."

"Right."

**As they said, they give Sonic a few minutes to himself to bask in the feeling of coming back to his true home...**

"Miami..." Sonic smirks happily as he lets the cool breeze brush through his long, blue quills. With ease, he runs his hands through his quills as the sun shines down on his tanned skin. The feeling is sweet as the memories of his time here come flooding back into his mind and body.

_It really has been a while since I've be en here..._

_I've been back on the Islands with Amy and the others all this time._

_There's probably a lot that I've missed, but it shouldn't be too hard fitting back in!_

"HEY, SONIC! YOU DONE FEELING THE BREEZE YET?"

_Huh?_

In the midst of savoring the moment of finally returning home, a familiar voice speaks to him from behind. Turning to face them, he comes face to face with a male hedgehog and a male hawk beside him. Both men are dressed in black clothing suiting to their own individual style. However, anyone can tell that they were members of the Tursi Family.

"I'll take that as a yes!" The orange and white hedgehog, with brown eyes, jagged short hair, and a muscled body, exclaims as he and his friend make their way to him.

"That wasn't even close to a minute, man..." The red-feathered hawk, with yellow eyes and a large physique, says in an annoyed voice.

The hedgehog rolls his eyes. "Whatever... anyway, what's up, Sonic! Do ya recognize your old pal?"

Sonic recognizes them both almost immediately. It's been a long time since he's seen them, but he surely remembers their faces. "Ahh.. Kody and Ian, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"A while? Try over a year!" Kody, the hedgehog, gives him a wide grin and walks right on up to him. He holds out his hand to take it into his own. Their hands shake a bit before he pats him on the back.

"It's good to see you alive and well again." Ian says as he shakes his hand as well.

Nodding in agreement, Sonic flashes a cheesy smile. "Hehe, yeah! Same to you two. How's everyone else?"

"They're all waiting back at the-" Ian begins to speak, but he's interrupted in the middle of his speech. Kody jumps in front of him to explain everything without wasting a breath.

"Dude, once everyone found that you were alive and **not** dead, we all celebrated like crazy for three days straight! You're like our big brother! We look up to ya, dude."

In shock by his statement, Sonic could do nothing more than shake his head and laugh. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah" Kody nods. "You wont believe how heartbroken everyone was when they said that you were gone... dead even! We thought we lost a very important member of the Family... but you sure proved all of us wrong. Nothing can kill you, can it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but I'm not going to die any day soon no matter what comes in my way." Sonic tells him with a determined look about him.

_Not a fall from a cliff.._

_Not Darren,_

_Nor any member of the Gambino Family can kill me.._

_If anyone is going to even try.._

_They're going to have a whole lot of pow er in them to touch me-_

"Good to hear, man! All the others are waiting back at your dad's house for your arrival. Ian was about to say that before I butted in." Kody quickly say joking demeanor as Sonic does the same a s they set their eyes upon the red hawk.

Behind him, Ian sighs, but ends up chuck ling in amusement. "Yeah... Kody pretty much said it all.. Overall, It's good to have you back, Sonic. Welcome back."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So I see you already came outside, bro!" Sonic, Kody, and Ian turn to see Scourge and the rest of them just stepping down the stairs from the jet's open hatch door. His father and Tony are still a board handling a few things before they com e out.

The blue hedgehog only roll his eyes. "Naw, I came out here the same time your green ass did.."

"Hehe, funny. But how does it feel to be back home?" His twin asks curiously. "Must feel preeetty good!"

Just hearing the exaggeration in his voice, behind him, Robbie chuckles and shakes his head. "Ay, leave em alone! Let him enjoy the first few minutes of stepping back on U.S. soil."

"I think it's too late for that.. Kody did a great job of messing that up." Ian says under his breath, but makes sure that they're all able to hear.

Kody lets out a tired sigh. "You would bring that up."

"Whatever."

"ANYWAY!" Kody says in a loud tone. "How was the trip?"

Seeing as he asks no one in particular, Robbie decides to answer him as he walks around to stretch his arms and legs. "Well, the trip here was fine, but getting off the Islands was a bit tricky.."

"Tricky?" Kody questions as he remembers something about the Islands that he heard a while ago. A while ago meaning hours before they got the call that they were coming back home by the Family's jet. "Oh, yeah! Hey, I been meaning to ask something!"

"Ask what?" Manic asks the question as he and the others see the mischievous look on his face.

"Everyone's been talking about those girls you guys are with. You know, the girls that you guys all have back on the Islands?"

"About the girls? What about them?" Sonic questions him with a hint of eagerness to know exactly what his old friend is talking about.

_I swear if it's anything-_

Noticing the serious look on his face, Kody laughs a bit and shakes his head. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad! It's just that everyone is wondering what the girls are like. Amy, was it? And her twin is Rosy, right?"

"Yeah, but what is there to wonder about?" Scourge asks. In his mind, he already knows what sparks their curiosity and wonderment about the girls. Amy and the girls dramatically changed, and are continuing to do so, Sonic and his family's whole lives, personalities, and much more than that. So of course everyone had their questions about them.

_No surprise there.._

"A whole lot! First, that Amy girl is at tacked in the club by that drunk sent by the Gambino Family resulting in you getting shot! That event set off another serious of events that led to.." The orange and white hedgehog goes on rambling on about the specific events leading up to this very point.

"KODY! KODY!" Sonic yells his name forcing him to stop explaining things to the m they already know. "Please, get to the point."

"The point is that everyone is wondering what exactly about them caused you guys to change like this." Kody finally explains for Sonic. "Are they pretty, smart, funny? Come on, tell us what they are like. I'm dying to know!"

Scourge, obliviously unsure of what to say exactly, thinks for a second. His hand slips underneath his chin. "Mmm.. well, they're not that easy to describe .. "

"Yeah, Amy isn't either."

"Chanel sure as hell isn't easy to talk about to anyone!"

Tails agrees with the brothers. "Cream too."

"And Melody, Becky, and Zero for that matter!" Shadow says at once with a hard breath. "Then again when were they ever?"

"Mmmm.. I see, but I'm more interested in that Amy girl.

"Hehe, judging from the type of girls you go for Sonic, I bet she's hot as hell! Like one of the girls you guys would use for your videos for the BangBros site!" Kody says offhandedly.

"Ay, man, I'm still here remember, I can hear everything you're saying!" Sonic says as he clears his throat. "And I'm not too cool with you talking about her in that way, iight?"

_Seriously,_

_He and Ian must know by now that not only my appearance changed..._

_But my personality and outlook has too!  
_

_And if anyone, and I mean anyone talks a bout Amy in any kind of way, no matter if their close friends of mine or not, I'll-_

Kody, forgetting about Sonic's relationship with her, zips his blabbering mouth . "O-oh, ummm.. sorry, dude! Hehe, m .. ."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sonic waves him off. "Just don't do it again.."

Ian sees the expression on Sonic's face and quickly understands. "Our boy, Sonic , is not the same man he was before Kody ."

"Yeah, I can see that now." Kody admits with a shake of his head. "And I respect that."

**The sound of heavy, expensive leather shoes walking against metal stairs suddenly interrupts the whole conversation and all of the boys grow silent the older men's presence. Kody and Ian bow their heads as a sign of respect... **

Joe nods toward them all before speaking. "Kody. Ian."

"Sir, glad to see you all back safe and sound." Kody says at first. "Especially our Sonic here."

Ian agrees. "Yes, we don't know what we would have done without him."

"Everyone else including Uncle Benny and the other higher ups are waiting back at the house, correct?" Tony asks of Kody and Ian right away.

Kody and Ian both nod at once. "Yes, sir . And just as you've ordered, Father."

"Good, then lets get going. I'm sure the limousines are out front to take us there." Joe cuts in as he walks past all of them. He looks back to see the rest of them slowly make their way behind him.

"Well, we didn't come all the way here to just admire the scenery. Now, let's hurry up and get going, shall we? We have a LOT of business to take care of."

**In a few minutes, they are all riding in the Family's car on the way to Tony's place on the far side of town. As they ride by ****all the tall buildings and beautiful, tan people going by, they past brings back memories for Sonic to recollect on. His eyes remain on the road for most of the drive to his father's house. Scourge the others watch him with amusement, and leave him to it.  
**

**In no time at all, they arrive on the other side of the town in the neighborhood known for being. Sonic quickly notices the change of scenery and looks to see the familiar mansion of his father's mansion coming into his view.  
**

**[.Inside Tony's Mansion.]  
**

**10:24 a.m.**

_Time to reunite with the Family..._

**Large oak doors open into a room that holds many men and women, who are members of the Tursi Family as well as Aiello Family, standing inside. As soon as the group makes an appearance, all talking had ceased and all eyes were cast on them...**

"It's them!"

"They're back!"

"And **HE'S** with them!"

Each and every member has their own words of excitement and awe as their eyes only focus on a specific one of them, who they haven't seen for over two years. The very image of him walking before them makes him seem like a ghost or even super being that has been resurrected from the grave.

_Sonic..._

"Brother Tony and Mr. Aiello, it's good to see you both once again!" Uncle Bobby, who stands with the rest of the higher ranked members, says when he hears the doors open, the gasps of the members, and sees his brother, Joe, and the group all making their way inside the room. His eyes scan the group of them until he lands right on his grandson.

"Uncle?" Sonic says as the others stop behind him, but he continues on his way to Uncle Bobby.

Bobby chuckles a bit in his deeply accented, Italian. "Grandson. It's really you, right? Not just Scourge playing a trick on us?"

Scourge scoffed and shakes his head with a smirk on his face. "If that's the case then how do you explain me standing right here?"

"Hehe, Uncle, it's me in the living flesh." Sonic laughs a bit and walks closer for his uncle to see him fully. "See?"

Uncle Bobby looks at him up and down. "Well, for two years, you sure have had quite a change in appearance, son!"

"Yeah, most of it due to not having my memory for a while. It's just really nice to be back here to see all of you again after so long.. I'm sorry I've been away and have had all of you worried about me like this."

His uncle nods understandingly and places a hand on his shoulder. "I understand , son. There's no need to explain. They've told us everything that's happen to this point. And let me just say that... you've proven yourself to be m ore of man than I have ever seen anyone in his entire life be.

You've fought to the end and continue to fight even now no matter what you face. .. and yeah, I think it's okay to say that we are all glad to have you back with us again, Sonic. Very glad indeed." His uncle says as he hugs him. The family hug is even tighter than usual.

"I knew you were too tough to be killed to be stopped by men who are not even fit to be called men at all."

Sonic is stunned by his uncle's words and doesn't no what to say immediately to him. Clearly, he now knows how much he was missed when he was gone. "Uncle, I don't know what to say.. but thanks. Thanks for keeping the hope that I would come back alive. I really appreciate it. From all of you."

"I'm sure you do, son. I can tell." Uncle Bobby lets him go and turns him around to face the other members who are quietly watching. "Everyone, I want you a ll t o give the proper Tursi Family welcoming to an important member of this Family. Tony's son, my grandson, and your close friend, SONIC!"

"WELCOME BACK HOME, BROTHER!"

Almost immediately, members of the Family surround him with hugs, pats on the back, and words of welcoming him back home. Sensing the good vibe emitting from their actions and words, Sonic now rightfully feels right at home.

Watching the warm welcome that Sonic is getting, Tony and Joe take their place with Uncle Bobby and the other higher ups in the front of them room. Standing in front of his desk and with a stern look on his face, Tony gives them all a few more minutes before he got the meeting started.

_It surely feels good seeing my son back in his rightful place..._

_Maybe while he's here, he'll learn what he needs to... to better take care of hi s growing family, and-_

_... his soon to be wife._

Soon, their moment of welcoming is up. They have more pressing matters to attend to.

"ATTENTION!" Tony slams his fist on his extravagant, wooden desk to silence all of them at once. Sonic, seeing that it is now time to get a little more serious, moves to stand next to his sibling id e his father's desk.

"It's now time to face the reason why we 're all here right now. Gathered together as one. The reason is the single most important one that we have faced in a very long time. Taking revenge for what the Gambino Family has inflicted on my family and ultimately almost killing my son!"

Just from those few words, everyone in t he room becomes focused and alert on the impending mission ahead of them.

"We are now close to facing them in an all out war between rival families that w ill be the most action we have seen in a long time, but first, lets discuss what we know about his current location the type of security he has guarding him.

Anyone is allowed to speak at this point and don't leave anything out. Every small detail is important. I don't want an y thing going wrong, got that?"

**Almost immediately, everyone has something they want to say. Scanning the group, Tony points to one to allow him to talk first. The male clears his throat before speaking...**

"Our sources have informed of Gambino secret flying back into the city on one o f his private planes and now, he's hiding out in a location that was passed to us only a day or two ago by one of our inside men. The building is seven stories high, and he's presumably on the top floor."

"And it's safe to say that it's his exact location?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, next?"

A woman steps forward this time to share her information. "It is noted that the said location is to be surrounded by his best men. In their hands, they are armed with bullet-proof vests, hand and machine guns, and equipped with high tech software to detect any movement toward the property whatsoever."

"Mmm..." Tony thinks for a minute. He looks up to a yellow, two-tailed fox and smiles at him. "I'm sure Tails can hack t heir systems without a problem, correct?"

With the same smile, Tails nods his head. "Yes, it should be no problem."

"Excellent. Anyone else?"

"I believe, inside the seven story building, he has men on each floor. They are all armed and dangerous and will do any t hing to protect their Father..." Another female says. "In order to successfully take them out and reach the top floor without any casualties is to sneak inside without raising alarm at the first moment of entering."

Tony is impressed with the girl's knowledge. "That is well thought out observation. And we'll surely use it! However, in order for that to happen, we need a blue-print of the place, and-"

"I have that!" The woman walks forward to place a rolled up, blue map on his desk. "These were given to me by a reliable source, I thought we could use it to our advantage, Father."

Eying her for a second, he picks it up and opens it. Inside, it shows the building blue prints of the location that Gambino is hiding out in. Every single area in the building is accounted for on the map. With it, they can easily navigate through the place with no trouble all.

"This is... excellent. Good work, my child."

"You're welcome, Father. I'd do anything to help avenge the Tursi and Aiello Families anyway I can."

**Tony asks once more if anyone else has anything to say, but no one does. So, he moves on to the next part of the discussion. With the map in hand, he orders them to move closer as he explains what the plans are...  
**

"With the information that we have now, we can start making preparations and a plan. First, our plan is to get them when they're most vulnerable. At night, around 3 a.m., so I want each and last one of you to get some rest before the night comes.

We'll have snipers located in various positions to take out any guards in the front and other places they are stationed. A team of five to eight men will move into storm the place through the front with others following behind. A not her tea m will enter from the back door as seen on this blue print.

Leave no one alive. With no hesitation, take out anyone who seems to be a threat in our mission. Carefully and with no causalities on our end, advance to the next floor and so on, making sure to secure the area for the special team through.

That team consists of my sons, Knuckles, Storm, Silver, Flash, Kuroi, Kody, and Ian. They will ultimately be the ones storming into the area of Mr. Gambino's office and apprehending and restraining him. Me, Uncle Bobby, and Joe will move in once we have the first through the sixth floor clear of enemy threat.

From there, we will face him head on wit h no turning back and no mercy whatsoever!"

"Yes, we all want this mission to go as smoothly as possible." Joe says slowly as he looks over each of them. "It's very important that we don't allow them a chance to to escape, so their will be a team taking out any cars and means of an quick exit that he may take."

"Right." Tony and Uncle Bobby agree with him.

"Mmmm.. who's the one taking out Gambino?" Neo asks out of curiosity as he look s up from the map and to his father.

"Well, it's clear that it should be-" Tony starts to say, but, not so surprisingly, he's interrupted.

"Leave him to me.. I'll take care of him." Sonic answers him quickly as all eyes fall directly onto him. Without even saying a word, everyone around him silently agrees with letting him do the deed.

Tony smirks and folds his arms across his chest. "I can see no other person better for the job."

"Yeah, after all the shit he's caused on us, I'm ready to see him face to face to let him know how much I want to kill him..." Sonic says in a hard voice getting the others to shout words of encouragement.

"Now, that we have most of the details settled out.. let's get things going! Th e mission will be three days from now, so be prepared, I'm counting on all of you to make it out alive with only wounds of victory, is that understood!?"

"YES, FATHER!"

_And so it begins,_

_Get ready Gambino Family, because..._

_We're coming for you. Every single last one of you..._

* * *

**[.Outside Gambino's Hideout.]  
**

**.Two Days Later - Monday.**

**2:35 a.m.**

**On this particularly cold night, a three-story building, located in a discrete part of Miami that is unknown to many, is currently being heavily guarded from all sides. The entire surroundings is securely armed with body guards, consisting of three, that stand at the front entry way, and they are dressed in all black. They even are wearing black masks to completely camouflage their selves to earn an advantage on any trespassers. As precaution, they seem to radio one another every ten to fifteen minutes.  
**

**Unfortunately, but unknown, to them, they are clearly seen through a hidden fully digitized telescope that is being used a few yards away from their location. .. **

"Mmm..." Shadow, laying on his stomach, watches the building from afar a top of secluded roof top. He's dressed in black and grey attire, gloves, heavy-duty military boots, and under his clothing is a specially made armor that can deflect bullet and absorb attacks of all kinds. Also, in each of his pockets are extra packs of ammo and bullets of every kind. He's dressed for a real fight coming their way. All of them are.

_It's almost time..._

His hands tighten their grip on the telescope in his possession to overlook the building's layout. "They are really trying to protect their Father."

"Yeah, can't say I blame them either." Mephiles, who's accompanying him on the rooftop, is sitting next to him with his back against the wall. He, too, is dressed similarly like his brother. In his hands, he holds a long sniper rifle that he's just got done cleaning and loading.

"Too bad they put all that effort into security for nothing!" He jokes making his brother share in on the chuckle as well.

Shadow nods his head and takes a deep breath. He leaves his telescope and carefully picks his body up to take the same position as his brother. "The place is the same as before, security on all sides and guarding all entries and exits. We should be getting the call soon though.. it's almost time.

"Yeah, I know."

"You get mine ready?"

Mephiles reaches to his side to pick up yet another sniper weapon and tosses it over to his dark counterpart. "Yeah, all ready to go and kill our _unfortunate_ targets. Hehe, this should be fun."

Taking it into his hand, Shadow smiles a bit as the sleek, black color of the hard metal causes a reflection of his toothy grin. "Nice work."

"Thanks-" A sudden static sound stops Mephiles in the middle of his words. He looks down to his radio to see it blinking quickly. Quickly, he takes it up and into his hands to answer.

"Yeah?"

**[.Elsewhere.]**

**The call on the radio comes from inside a large, black van parked a bit closer to Gambino's hideout. It's hidden from view among the many tall and bushy trees that happened to cover an area two yards away from the building. **

**.Inside the Van.**

**Surprisingly, the inside of the van is made just like a mini computer surveillance room that any high tech government building would be equipped with. On the various, flashing screens are layouts of the building as of the moment. Meaning, t he computer is showing actual video of the building and the people inside and around it...  
**

"Are you two ready?" Tails, with headphones and mouth piece on him, asks as his fingers click down ferociously on a sophisticated computer system before him.

"Yeah, just give us the signal, man. We already have our directly on their heads." Mephiles says with enjoyment.

Tails smiles and nods his head once. "Alright, it's almost time. I'll tell you when Father says it's a go."

"Iight."

Just as Tails is about to do a little mo re work before the time comes, the door leading inside opens up. Looking to his side, he sees Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Neo, Robbie, Tony, Joe, and Uncle Bobby. Granted, they were more of members than just them there, but they were stationed in specific locations for the current mission.

As expected all the brothers were dressed in matching black attire, but each with their blue, green, light blue, and yellow color to tell them apart in the dark. Black combat boots, bullet proof vests made to protect them from more than bullets, and dog chains around their neck. In their hands, they all hold semi-automatic pistols, Heckler & Koch MP5 sub-machine guns, machine pistols, AK 47 's, and much more.

"Tails, what's up?" The comment comes from Sonic who steps into the van to stand next to him.

"Nothing much, just doing some last minute calculations."

"Oh really? Anything new?" Tony asks curiously as he, and the rest of them, set their eyes on the computers Tails is working on.

The fox shakes his head. "Nope, it's the same when we arrived. Aside from a few movements in the building, nothing has really changed that would cause us complications."

"Good. Anyway, it's about that time." Tony's watch ticks close to 3 a.m. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, Father. I just radioed Shadow and Mephiles too, and they have their snipers aimed and ready to shoot."

"Hehe, I know they are." Scourge, folding his arms and leaning against the van, says offhandedly.

Uncle Bobby lets out a low chuckle while he cracks his knuckles together. "That' s what I like to hear! Can we please just start this thing, because I've been waiting a while for this!"

"Calm down, brother! Calm down!" Tony laughs. "We will get our fun, but just hold on a minute. Tails, get everyone on the radio to hear this."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, I have something to say to them all."

**Following his orders, Tails radios every team that's stationed around the area. In a few seconds, he has everyone of the Family on the line...  
**

"Attention all teams, Father has something he would like to say before we begin the operation."

"Yes, Father?"

"Father, we're listening."

"Speak, Father."

Different voices speak to him through their means of communication. The sound of determination and eagerness in his children's voices brings a smile to Tony, Joe, and Uncle Bobby's faces. Tails moves back from his computer to give Tony some room to speak.

"Listen up, everyone! What I'm about to say is very important, so pay attention and take my words to heart... Right now is an important time for us. We are now mere moments away from facing our greatest enemy of our Family.. the Gambino Family. Before I give the signal, I want all of you to know all of the pain they've caused us!"

Extreme harm to my son and your loved one, anguish to Amy and the children they have together, and moreover harm to their family and ours! As the Father of Tursi Family, I will NOT stand for it! I refuse to not retaliate against the shit they've done to us.

The intense, long-felt misery and grief they've inflicted on us WILL not and wont EVER compare to the damage we are about to deal them right now!"

The intensity of his words touches every listening ear and goes deep into their hearts. He continues on. "I want each on e of you to take what I just said into t hat damned building and make each and every single person in their pay for the hurt they've caused us! Don't hold b a ck, give it all you got, and don't sh o w any mercy... however, don't push yourselves too hard.

Remember, we don't want anyone dying on us! Me, Joe, and Uncle Bobby are counting on each and every last one of you to make it out alive, got it?" Tony says a s he closes his eyes to whisper a silent prayer. It is a few moments before he speaks again and just as he lift hand, he takes a look at his watch that reads one minute to three a.m.

"IT'S TIME, EVERYONE! NOW, GO AND DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE DISAPPOINT YOUR FATHERS!"

"YES, SIR!"

"SHADOW AND MEPHILES, DO YOUR THING, AND THE REST OF YOU MOVE OUT AS SOON AS THE COAST IS CLEAR!"

**.Back on the Rooftop.**

A silent shot pierces through the air to ward its target in front of the Gambino's building. His head snaps back in a sickening way which gives Shadow a smile on his face. Since the first guard goes down quickly, it alarms the others n ex t to him.

However, a split second later, the other two go down due to two shots given out by Mephiles. He chuckles as he aims his weapon toward another target that may come along. "Three down and the front door is clear."

"But we still got the others to worry ab out." Shadow reminds him as he scans the front area for any of the other guards. It seems the remaining of them were not alarmed by the thuds the three bodies made on the pavement. Even in the darkness, the two can see a dark trail of blood below the bodies and the splatter on front doors.

"Yeah, I know." His brothers says with annoyance in his voice. "But it should b e no problem for us, stupid ass."

Shadow flinches and grits his teeth. "Don't start-"

"Good job, guys! The teams are now moving out, but as expected, the other guard s are starting to become suspicious fro m the three guards not answering their calls. Make sure you two take out anyone that interferes with them entering. " Right on time, Tails interrupts their conversation over the radio.

"Right!"

**.In front of the Building.**

A tall black hedgehog bends down to the three bodies lying dead in front of the building. "What the fuck happened? Hey, guys! I think we're being-"

All too suddenly, his head is wrecked with a single bullet from a sniper weapon. He falls to his knees and his body topples over the other three lying there. Mo re blood spills onto the pavement as more guards make their way to the front.

Carefully, Knuckles walks with ease up to the front door to inspect the bodies to make sure they were really dead. He pokes one of the dead bodies with a fully-loaded, 99 millimeter gun in his hand." Good.."

"Stop right there! No one is allowed to be here!?" From around the corner of the building, a guard runs out and yells at him. His hands reach for his weapon at his side to attack.

"Because-" Unfortunately for him, Knuckles' already has his gun in hand, and he takes aim directly at his head. With a one shot to the head, the man goes down all too quickly. His hand didn't even make it to his weapon. Knuckles smiles and looks back to see the others making their way toward him. "We have a score to settle."

"Nice of you to finally make it!"

Storm rolls his eyes and rushes past him. "Yeah, yeah. Let's head on in! I'm ready to knock some heads."

"Yeah, me too, man. but you go ahead in. I'll see that the others are safe going in too."

"Alright." Storm nods his head and steps in front of the doors to forcibly pull the open. He cracks his knuckles along with his neck with an exciting smirk on h is face. To both of their knowledge, there were virtually no guards on the first floor. Most of them were posted the upper floors for some odd reason or another. With his weapon raised and his s ens es set on high, Storm runs right in side without any fear in him.

"Now, for the rest of them."

In less than two minutes, three to five teams make their way into the building as well. All were armed and dangerous to any enemy they would face inside. Before he could follow behind the rest of them, Knuckles hears someone talking from around the building. Judging from the conversation, they seem to be talking to someone on a radio or walkie talkie. "Hmm?"

He takes a peak to see a male down on the ground and holding a bleeding would to his abdomen. The other guards that were with him were already dead, and he was the only one left alive.

_Shadow and Meph missed one, huh?_

_Unlike them, but it's probably so dark, they can't seem him on the ground among the others..._

"T-they're going in r-right now, Mr. Gambino, sir! I-I-I think you should-"

"Sorry, but-" Knuckles says as he makes his presence known to shoot him three times right in his stomach. The male spits up droplets of blood and drops his device as he lays there dying. "Can't have you giving him a heads up now, can I?

_Although, _

_I already think he knows by now..._

"Shit.. well this is fantastic!" He curses, but then turns to back toward the entrance. More and more members have already stormed into the place, and he knows he needs to get going as well, but not before radioing Tails.

_Hopefully, this wont effect our plans too much..._

"Hey, Tails, everyone's already gone inside and most of the guards are done and dead. But one of them managed to warn Gambino of our coming."

"Mmm.. from what I can see, Gambino look s to be moving about rapidly, but he's not going anywhere. We've already made sure of that. The remaining team already has already disabled his vehicles an d the back exit is all blocked up. No one will be getting through there unless they want to get hit with a rainfall of bullets."

"Haha, I see.."

"But go on in, I'll see Sonic and the re st in in a minute."

"Roger that."

**.Beside the Van.**

"Hey, you guys!" Tails steps out from his computers to see Sonic and the rest are amped up to go on their way.

Sonic seems to have been looking straight up at the top of the building where Gambino is currently at. He slowly turns his head to his long-time friend. "Yeah?"

"It's time for you guys to head on out. Everything on the first floor is cleared for ya'll. I'm staying behind to make sure everything else goes as planned."

"Iight. Thanks, Tails."

Giving him a thumbs up, Tails smiles wholeheartedly at his friend. "No problem. "

"Finally!" Manic stretches his arms up above his head. "I'm so pumped up for this!"

"Calm down, bro! We are all, but just make sure you don't go too crazy in there, and get yourself hurt!" Scourge reminds him as he lifts up a gun from his back pocket.

Neo agrees and walks off a few feet from them. From the building, they can see flashes of gunshots going off like fireworks throughout the entire place. "Yeah , let's go already, before we miss all the fun!"

"I second that!" Robbie says as he follows behind him.

"Wait!" Tony stops all of them from leaving so quickly. "I want all of you to be careful."

Scourge scoffs. "Dad, we already know-"

"Well, this time I'm more serious than ever! I don't want any of you dying on me anytime soon, especially right now! I already know how it feels to lose one of you.. and I don't want it to happen for real this time!"

"I know." Sonic says at once. "It wont happen again. I will not fail.."

_I have to do this..._

_I have to avenge my family..._

_Amy, Echo, Coral, Adda, Mina... all of t hem..._

Tony walks up to each of his sons to give them a strong hug and words of encouragement. "Don't fail, but prevail."

"Sonic, don't fail my daughter and my grandchildren! They expect to see you in time for the wedding, and I know you wont disappointment them or us." Joe feels the need to say this.

The blue hedgehog nods his head. "Thanks, dad."

"Dad.." Tony says with a laugh. "I guess you two will be calling him that soon anyway, so why not now. But enough about that, it's already past time for you all to head on in. We'll be in soon after you, so make sure to do your part."

"Of course!" Sonic, Scourge, and Manic say at once. "We wont fail you, father."

_I know you wont..._

**The three men watch as the young men head off toward the building leaving a dust trail behind. Each of them have high hopes for the successfulness of the mission...**

"Go my, sons... avenge yourselves, your family, and friends. Let the hate you have raging in your hearts be the fuel to succeed in this mission."

_You take the first blow, I taste revenge _  
_ Let anger come my will is done, malicious in my intent_  
_ The hate is rising, the swell of fear takes over_  
_ And, oh the taste is sweet my friend_  
_ So bittersweet_

**[.Inside Gambino's Hideout.]**

Upon first rushing into the building, there is little blood splatter and bodies on the first floor, but as they go ahead up the stairs to the second floor, they smell the stench of death in their nostrils. Along with that, the sounds of h u nd reds of gunshots and screaming all around them.

___No more anger, I've had my revenge  
Beg for mercy, I'll take you down  
No more hatred, I've had my revenge  
Eye for an eye, taste my revenge_

Knuckles and Storm are trapped behind an overturned table as a rain of bullets co me at them from the front. _  
_

"Dammit, we need some help here.." The red echidna says as he feels the impact of the metal against the table they were holding up.

Storm grits his teeth. "Yeah, I don't know how much longer this shield will last !"

"Knux! Storm, you guys okay!?"

"Huh?" The two of them turn to see Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Robbie, and Neo making their way up the stairs.

"Just what we need!" Knuckles smirks as he gestures to the gunman just in front of them.

"Need some help?" Scourge, without even flinching, mows down every last one of their enemies.

Picking themselves up, Knuckles and Storm thank him. "Thanks, man. The others made it ahead, but we got cornered."

"No problem, but lets hurry to help the others just in case they're having trouble like this!"

_Caught in a time warp, rage in the wind_  
_ The shock of surprise still in your eye s_  
_ As you met your violent end_  
_ Your strength was failing, degrading yo u was power_  
_ My recourse is_

_complete my friend_  
_ So bittersweet_

Together, they all make it to the third floor where more of the action is occurring. Blood splattering and going in every direction. Screams and yells, that came from both opposing sides, of curses and hatred filled the atmosphere. It's an intense feeling. Every one is fighting hard as they all have one goal in mind.

_I have to make it to the top..._

_I have to.._

Almost forgetting the ones beside him, Sonic speeds through every enemy in his way, but not without killing them by any which means he could do. Necks swiftly cut, a single bullet to the head or heart, and many other methods that he thinks of at the moment. His brothers and friends, still fighting for theirselves, watch out of the corner of their eyes as a blue blur seems to zip through the place like lightning.

"That's our Sonic!" Kody smiles cheerily as he and Ian stand back to back to take out anyone from all sides.

**A few minutes later,**

To their complete surprise, he's done away with every single last one of them that stood in their way. His face has drop lets of blood on them, but he wipe s t hem away.

"Damn, you went through them like they were just ants!" Scourge steps over all the bodies that lay dead on the floor and stands next to his brother as they face the stairs leading to the next floor.

_I don't care... I don't care about them, _

_They were apart of what Gambino did to us!_

_They went along with it, and now they're trying to protect the bastard! _

_We NEVER did anything to them to deserve what we got, so that's why..._

_I have no mercy for none of them!_

On the third through sixth floor, Sonic does just the same as he'd done before. Along with the help of his brothers and the other members, they successfully take down all the guards with little injury on their part. Even with all their weapons they had, the Gambino's guards don't stand a chance against Sonic's speed and strength, Silver's telekinesis, and the supernatural abilities of the others.

In fact, it's almost too easy.

**.On the Seventh Floor - The Top.**

"Finally.." Sonic breathes heavily as the sight of a large, gold adorned door comes into his view. "That's where he's hiding."

Manic stands right beside him. "I'm surprised he doesn't have them outside guarding the door!"

"Mmm.. me too. Maybe he doesn't know that we're up here already.." Sonic thinks aloud.

"If that's the case then we should have the element of surprise when we bust up in there." Scourge says with a smile on his face.

"Lucky us.." His twin says under his breath, but then turns to everyone. "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"More than ready!"

They all respond even in their tired voices and aching bodies. They can still fight until the very end. That's how mu c h the mission matters to them.

"Wait! I'm out of bullets." Neo complains as he drops the empty weapon to the floor. "Used them all up.."

"You didn't bring extras?" Scourge asks with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hehe, guess I was so ready to get in here that I just forgot!" Neo jokes. "Any one got a spare they'll let me have?"

"Here!"

Someone from one of the teams tosses him two loaded pistols. He checks the barrels and sure enough, each slot is filled with a golden bullet. "Hey, thanks! I'm good now!"

Just as Sonic is about to ask again, Tails' voice comes through on his walkie talkie. "Yeah?"

"I see you guys are on the seventh floor already! That was faster than expected, but good. I'm sending up your dad and t he other high ups in a minute."

"Okay, we're heading in too."

"I know.. Good luck, Sonic."

"Thanks..." Sonic sets down his device a nd looks back to the ones behind him an d then back to the floor. "Well, I'm heading in first."

**Using his speed, he stands right in front of the door. Lifting his foot, he kicks directly in the center of the hard wooden door is broken down, and Sonic is the first one to walk inside...**

_No more anger, I've had my revenge_  
_ Beg for mercy, I'll take you down_  
_ No more hatred, I've had my revenge_  
_ Eye for an eye, taste my revenge_

Inside the room, he walks into a hallway to see two people with weapons there. From the looks of it, the door he kicked down doesn't lead directly into the off ice that Gambino is. With no holding back, Sonic shoots each of the two guards that stood in the way. Their bodies fa ll hard as he just steps over them. Behind him, the others follow quickly and closely.

He walks in further to see a large desk with a chair turned the other way. There were more guards, and they instantly hold up their weapons toward him. However, once they see the others behind the hedgehog, they have second thoughts.

"B-boss! They-"

The chair flips around to show the very man they were looking for. His very demeanor makes Sonic's blood boil to it s peak. The hefty brown bear, with cigar in his mouth, jumps up from his seat with a bewildered look on his face. "W-what the-?"

"Gambino... we finally get to met. Too bad it couldn't be on better circumstances though."

_As you implore on bended knee_  
_ Do you regret what you've done to me?_  
_ No matter how you plead, I'll take you down_

"Why you damned Tursi Family! Barging in to my territory unannounced and for what reason?" Gambino yells as he watched them walk into further into his room. His men were too deathly scared to even take a shot at all of them. They were clearly outnumbered. "How the hell did you all even manage to get up here so quickly?"

"It's funny how a blue print can be of mighty help when running through this place.." Sonic says as his eyes stare straight into his.

"W-what did you just say!? Dammit, when I found out who-"

"Sorry, there wont be anytime for that, because you're a dead man." The coldness of Sonic's voice sends a ripple of fear throughout Gambino's body.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! " The bear reaches under his desk to whip out a gun to aim towards him.

Alas, he is too slow as a shot comes from Manic to strike the gun out of his hand.

"Nice try!" Sonic's gun then takes a shot and gets Gambino right in his hand. He lets out a long, painful curse as he ducks underneath his desk. "Get them!"

_The hate is rising, the swell of fear takes over_  
_ And, oh the taste is sweet me friend_  
_ So bittersweet_

"NO!"

To their boss' command, his guards hold up their guns and attack. Scourge and the rest do the same as Sonic easily dodges all of the bullets that come toward hi m. With ease, he makes it behind the desk to see the bear and the gun missing.

_Where is he!?_

_Where did he go!?_

After a few seconds of looking around, he spots the brown bear crawling away on the floor toward a door which he opens to escape inside. Furious, Sonic chases behind the cowardly man and leaves behind the others to take care of his guards.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY, DAMMIT!"

**In the back room, Gambino slowly backs up against the wall. His eyes watch Sonic getting closer and closer to him with t he gun in his hand. Using all the strength he has left, he lifts up his own gun as it slightly shakes due to his wound in his hand...  
**

"Are you gonna beg, or go down easy?"

_No more anger, I've had my revenge_  
_ Beg for mercy, I'll take you down_  
_ No more hatred, I've had my revenge_  
_ Eye for an eye, taste my revenge_

"Beg for what? W-what reason do you have to possibly kill me for?" **  
**

"Don't you dare fucking play dumb! You wouldn't have run away to another country , if you didn't know. And sure as hell wouldn't have all those guards guard his damn place!"

Gambino smiles wearily at his words and takes a deep sigh. "Well, I should have been expecting this to happen, right? Tony Tursi's Family wanting to kill me, especially you! I can see why you would hate me this much, but the Aiello Family as some nerve to try to attack me as well!

I can't help that Joe didn't fulfill his mission so many years ago, and that I had to go by other means to obtain what should have been mine for the taking! With its value, I could have surely expanded my Family's wealth to beyond anyone's wild imagination.

But noooo, he married the insignificant princess he'd met there and totally abandoned his mission for me! And now that stupid island family of his is still ha s that valuable jewel that I could have made billions of dollars on!"

Out of rage, Sonic shoots the gun in Gambino's hand. His weapon drops and slide s next to him. "What the fuck did you say!? It's Amy and her family's possession, and you have no right to claim it as your own! And don't you ever s at you just said EVER again! I swear, if you say that about Amy and her family again, I'll-"

Eying his gun on the floor, but then looks back up to see Sonic inching closer to him. "Hehe, but you know the at least let me live, Sonic!"

_No more anger, I've had my revenge_  
_ Beg for mercy, I'll take you down_  
_ No more hatred, I've had my revenge_  
_ Eye for an eye, taste my revenge_

"And why in the hell should I do that!? After all the shit you put all of us through!?"

"W-well, for one thing, if it wasn't for me, you would have never even met Amy a nd her family!" Gambino says as he tries to play with Sonic's mind to confuse h i m.

_Well,_

_He's right about that..._

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN A DAMN THING TO ME!" Sonic yells as he knocks the man down to the floor with a heavy groan. " WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SEPARATED FROM AMY AND MY KIDS FOR A DAMN YEAR!"

Gambino breathes in a raspy voice as he looks angrily up to flaring green eyes and a barrel of a gun. "P-please-"

"I'm done talking to you! You're just a selfish, greedy, bastard.. and for all t he pain you've caused us... you're life ends now..."

"W-wwait! Think about it... What would y our kids think? Their daddy is a cold-blooded murderer! Do you really want them growing up and knowing that? You already have enough blood on your hands, a nd if you kill me now, you'll have even more! You're kids will see you nothing, bu murderer! Am I right?"

"I..." The gun in Sonic's hands shake as his mind is blinded by Gambino's accusations. Unaware to him at the moment, he's getting closer and closer to the weapon by his side.

_Is he right?_

_I have a lot of blood... more than I've ever had...  
_

_When they grow up, will they..._

Unconsciously, he starts to lower his guard as well as his weapon. "I-I..."

"Gotcha!" Gambino's fingers take its grip on his gun and take aim towards Sonic . He gets up on his knees as he pull trigger.

Multiple shot ring out throughout the room causing everyone to look up from what they were doing. All of them know that Sonic has Gambino cornered inside the small office, that both of them were armed with a weapon, but none of them know who had fired the shots.

"SONIC!?"

"BROTHER!"

"H-HEY!"

Scourge, Manic, and Neo run to the backroom to see Gambino lying on the ground with wounds in his legs and both arms. He hisses in pain from the blood spilling from the four limbs on his body. In front of him, Sonic's gun gives off alright smoky trail as he tosses it to the floor.

"Too slow..."

_As you implore on bended knee_  
_ Do you regret what you've done to me?_  
_ No matter how you plead, I'll take you down_

Gambino, holding his breath, stares at t he three men as they surround their brother. They then all look toward him lying on the ground as a pool of blood forms beneath him.

"I r-regret nothing..." Are his last words before he slowly passes away from the massive blood loss.

_Doesn't matter anyway..._

_I may have taken his life, but it was to a right to all the wrong he's done..._

_However, I know it's not enough to pay him back for what he's inflicted upon us all..._

_But at least, he's burning in hell for it now-_

Neo snorts. "Dramatic much!"

"Oh, well. He's dead now, so who gives a fuck?" Manic laughs.

"Nice shooting, bro. We almost thought t he opposite happen." Scourge mentions to his twin.

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Oh, really? You have that little faith in me now?"

**Before Scourge can respond to that, Tony, Joe, Uncle Bobby, Shadow, and Mephiles walk in on them...**

"So it's done?"

Sonic answers him. "Yes, he's gone."

"Mmm..." Tony goes to examine the body for himself. Looking down at it, Gambino's dead eyes stare right back up at him. "Good riddance."

"Good work, my boy." Uncle Bobby pats his grandson on the back.

Sonic flinches in pain, but hugs his uncle right back. "Thanks."

Joe walks up to him next and does the same. "You've made us all proud."

"Yeah, I know... but ay, I'm heading back to the van now." Sonic says as he walks by all of them. "I need to get out of this room."

"Alright, that's understandable. Shadow, Mephiles, you're in charge of getting ride of everything! I don't care how you do it, but just get it done!"

"Yes, Father!"

**Walking past the bodies still lying on the floor, the blue hedgehog is overcome by the cheers and happy faces of his Family members. They are all happy that the mission ended successfully, and Gambino has finally paid for what he'd done and is now gone forever.  
**

**As the others walk around to one another to say congratulations, all Sonic wants to do is get some fresh air. The stench of blood and death is finally getting to him now that the mission is completed...  
**

**[.Outside.]**

**5:13 a.m.**

**Sonic makes his way back toward the van to see Tails standing on the outside it already. The fox gives the hedgehog a congratulatory hug and words of praise... **

"Good job, man. By the looks of it, you almost don't have a scratch on you!"

He laughs and shakes his head. "I wouldn't say almost, but thanks.. It's finally over.. damn, I'm tired now."

_For now, that is..._

Tails nods. "Yeah, I understand that! Wish I could have seen the look on Gambino's face before you killed him though. "

"Yeah-"

"Oh, yeah!" Tails remembers something. "A while ago, after all of you went in, I received something via email for you, me, Scourge. It's for the others too, but in the message, it's mostly for us.. "

"It's a video message."

"From who?"

Tails scoots back to allow him to see. " From Chanel, Melody, Zero, and the girl s ..."

"R-really?"

_I already know,_

_This can't possibly be a good thing._

"Yeah, and I really think you should take a look at it." Tails invites him inside the van and offers him a spot next to him. The screenshot of the video shows Chanel with her mouth open wide and angry at the camera.

_Well, I should expect some yelling..._

"Nel... this should be good."

His fox friend shares in his nervous mood. "Y-yeah, I didn't watch any of it yet, so I don't know what's it about."

**Tails clicks play,**

"SONIC, YOU STUPID JERK! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MY GIRLFRIEND IS FEELING RIGHT NOW!?"

Sonic and Tails both hold their ears as the volume is turned down a bit.

**Without his knowledge, nearly, well most, of everyone has exited the building made their way toward the van. They've formed a crowd around the van to see the video that's playing. The noise has attracted their attention...  
**

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HER LIKE YOU DID WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" The purple and white cat screams with all her might.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IN A BAD OF A SHAPE SHE'S IN RIGHT NOW! WHY I OUTTA"

From the side, Melody moves in to push Chanel away. "Stop hogging the camera, Nell! You're not even allowed to see her! Hey, Sonic, listen up! You're in a shit-load of trouble if you don't come back right away!"

"Yeah!" Becky and Zero come into view. " She's worried herself sick about where you've gone off too.."

"YEAH, SHE-" Chanel comes back into the camera's range, but is stopped by Bliss holding her back and covering her mouth.

"Stop yelling!"

"BUT"

Melody blocks out Chanel and places her hands on her hips. "Like we were saying, Amy's in bad shape! Rosy too... you know? They both are worrying theirselves sick about you guys. We all are, but Amy, Rosy, and Cream are in worse shape than we are."

"Aw, man..." Sonic says to himself.

"You should be ashamed, dear brother!" Sonia and Delta come into their view. "You could have at least told us before you just got on the jet and flew outta here! The girls think you don't want to marry them anymore, and that you don't love them! They think that because of what they all said to you before we all got separated at the house!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic and Tails say at once. To their surprise, they hear Scourge's voice out of nowhere. Looking to the side, they now see the many faces looking at the video along with them.

_When did they get here!?_

Scourge hops onto the van to stand next to his brother. "They really think that, huh?"

"Yeah.." Sonic responds bitterly.

"Amy's like fricken zombie walking around here like she dead!" Becky exclaims.

Zero nods. "Yeah, it's kinda scary to see her like this. We tried to cheer her up, but none of us are able to do it. Only you can, Sonic..."

"Yeah, and it's sad.." Delta says in a worried tone. "Her mom is worried... and our mom too! Sonic, you better come back ! You better, because-"

"She's crying herself to sleep at night, and she's taking long walks on the beach at night just to see if you would come back!"

_Noo.._

"Rosy and Cream too! Don't think we forgot about Tails and Scourge!" Delta screams.

"More importantly, we just need you back. They're even starting to think the wedding will never happen and that you guys will never come back." Bliss walks in front of the camera as she holds Chanel in her grasp.

"Just come home.. please.." Blaze comes on next following Rouge, Mina, and Fiona.

"They need you, and we need you too." The white bat says. "We forgive you for... the little mistake you made earlier, so just come back to see us... especially those three..."

**The video goes on from their as the girls explain more of what's going on back at the island. They stress the importance of them returning as soon as possible, and wish that they will. Now, the video slowly reveals pictures of Amy, Rosy, and Cream in their sad state. **

**Tears in their eyes, the pain on their faces, and the sight of their kids hits Sonic and the rest like a sack of bricks. The video it ends there...  
**

"Wow... I knew those girls were-" Ian covers Kody's mouth to stop him from saying anything stupid.

"Dammit.." Sonic slams his hand on the computer's desk before he leaves the van. The crowd backs away a bit to give him, Scourge, and Tails some room.

Scourge sucks in air sharply. "Well, this sucks.. now they're depressed thanks to us..."

"Yeah, if makes it even worse to know that we're the cause of it. But it's no surprise... we did leave without saying a word to them.." Sonic says right behind him.

Tails agrees with a nod of his head. "Cream... I can just imagine her crying right now.. sadly."

"Yeah, Amy too. Now that we're done here, we can fly back immediately. We've got to get back home as soon as possible. I've just got to get back to her to let know that..."

"Mmmm.. I think this is a good time that you and Scourge reunite with your Italian heritage, _nipotes_..." Sonic and Scourge's uncle startles them both in his heavily accented voice.

**In the back of their minds, they recall the Italian word meaning grandson...**

_Uncle Bobby,_

_He's the only one that would say that... _

Looking behind himself, Sonic sees his uncle standing there with a grin on his face. By the look on his face, he can tell that he had heard the video and his thoughts about it. However, his statement is strange to him.

"Heritage, what do you mean? Reunite? When did we ever leave it? And what does that have to do with Amy forgiving me again?"

"Yeah, and Rosy too?" Scourge asks as well.

Shaking his head, his uncle clears his throat to explain what he means. "Grandson, you, as well as your siblings, have strayed too far from your Italian heritage and moved to an American one.. and since going to those Islands and staying there for a long period of time, you've strayed even farther!

I've only just thought of this while I was listening to that video message, and see no other time better for it. Before you leave for the islands again, I mean..."

"Yeah, I see what you mean..." Sonic nods and hears Scourge agrees.

_Now that he mentions it,_

_He's right!_

_I know Italian, but..._

_I never speak it. At all... Amy doesn't even know much about it._

_Mmm... I wonder if I could use that to my advantage when I return to her..._

"And who knows? Maybe it could help you win those girls of yours over again?" His Uncle reads his mind exactly on point. "Maybe the suave, rich accent and foreign language of Italian can soothe and calm her down... be cause I know how angry they'll be when they see you again."

"You know what? You're right, Uncle Bobby. I mean... _zio_.."

* * *

**End~**

**Sanctuary Lyrics -" Taste Revenge "**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I literally had to type with one hand, because I had a painful shot in my left arm, and it feels a bit numb... .-.**

**Unfortunately, this is not the entire chapter, because I couldn't write more than this on one file, so the next part with be posted soon after enough people request for it!**

** BTW: There was a side effect from me trying to write too much in one file. It's that some of the lettering got spaced out or was removed in a WHOLE bunch of places in the chapter, and I did my best to correct ALL of them, but may have missed some. If you see any, just tell me, okay? xD **

**READ/REVIEW**

**PEACE~!**


	21. Chapter 21: All in the Same Night

**A/N: This chapter took WAAAAAAAY longer than I expected and I apologize for the huge delay! But still, it's a long hearty chapter for you all to enjoy! :D**

**BTW: The chapter is dedicated to my friend on Fanfiction & DeviantArt, "CelestKirin". She's waited the longest out of ANYONE for one of my pervy moments again, and this is mostly for her, but you too, my lovely readers! :^D  
**

**Anyway, it contains heavy CreamxTails, ScourgexRosy, and last, but not least SonicxAmy sexual activity so you have been warned~ :3**

**Enjoy!**

**"When I Need You Most" - All in the Same Night  
**

* * *

**[.Turks and Caicos Island.] **

**.Friday - A week later.**

**12:56 a.m.**

**It's a cold, calm night as the wind blows softly against the palm trees and exotic flowers. The bright moon shines in all its fullness while providing its light for guide for anyone who may be walking about at this time of night. However, there is an unnerving silence that seems to give the entire island an nearly ghost-like feeling to it. Even the sea water is unusually still creating a very spooky atmosphere.  
**

**It's almost as if the whole island and its people are experiencing some kind of mournful dilemma...**

**Breaking the eerie silence, a private plan touches down on the Island's beach creating a bit of an updraft of sand. The hatch door opens automatically and sets down on the soft sand. Immediately, a yellow, two-tailed fox quickly steps out and takes a long look around the beach. He's looking for someone...  
**

"Cream..."

The name escapes his lips as he licks them. Dressed in a classic white dress shirt with shot sleeves and a slick fabric design, and with a fragrance of exotic scents about him, he sighs as he licks his lips. Looking down to the sand, he spots three trails of footprints. Each one of them are from a different person.

"Mmm.."

_I remember hearing from the girls again that Rosy and Cream have been following Amy on her walks on the beach for the past few days, so-_

_The three of them have been here..._

_I might have just missed them!_

"She must be back at the hotel!" Tails' blue eyes stare off into the distance. In his mind, he's calculating on the exact location of the hotel that the girls were staying in. Luckily, he remembers the directions, because of visiting it to drop off Zale the last time he and the guys were here.

Taking a step in the direction, he rushes off with one thought in mind.

_I need to hurry!_

"Hey, Tails!"

"Tails!" He hears the voices of his friends calling after him, but he pays them no mind. Right now, he has someone important to catch up to.

_Sorry, guys._

_But I've got to get to her as soon as possible..._

_And not a minute later!_

Tails continues to run off toward onto the route of the hotel the girls were staying at. He leaves the plane and the rest of the guys behind knowing that they will understand why he's in so much of a hurry to get to Cream.

******[.At Queen's Royalty Hotel.]**

In less than three minutes, he makes it through the door as it slams open creating a loud noise. The noise alarms the workers at the front desk, but they immediately calm down once they see who it is.

"Mr. Prower, thank goodness you're back!" One of the employees, a female cat, says with a breath of relief. "Princess Cream and the others have been depressed ever since you left! And if our princess' are sad, then the whole island is sharing in the grief along with them.."

More and more unbearable guilt builds up in Tails heart. It weighs on him heavier more than anything ever has. "I see.. Well, that ends now. She's up in her room, correct?"

"Yes!" The cat reaches under the front desk to fetch an item. She then walks out and right up to him to take his hand and place a room key in it. "This is her room key. I think I already _know_ how you'll make her feel better, but still... I wish you the best of luck!"

Gripping the small key in his hand, Tails thanks the employee with a reassuring smile on his face. "Oh, don't worry about that.. I'll have her back to normal in no time."

The female cat blushes slight before moving aside to let him through to the elevator. "Haha.. I-I see. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see Princess Cream happy once more."

With the key in his possession, Tails walks past her toward the elevator. Clicking the button, he waits a few seconds for it to open up.

"Oh! Wait, I have a question!" The employee says quickly as she runs up to the elevator door to question him.

Tails raises an eyebrow before answering. By the look on his face, the girl could tell he's getting impatient, because he's all ready to go see Cream and their child in their hotel room. "What is it?"

"S-sorry, I just had one quick question to confirm something. Since you're here, then it's correct to say that Sonic, Scourge, and the others are back as well?"

"Yeah. Story is that I kinda left them back at the plane, but they'll be here shortly."

The cat smiles energetically. "That's even more wonderful news!"

Suddenly, the front door of the hotel slam open as they did once before. Quickly, the workers at the front desk.

"It's-" But by that time, the door to Tails' elevator has already shut closed and is now on it's way to the seventh floor. He's unable to hear any part of the finished sentence, but he guessed what it may have been.

_Mmm..._

_Must have been one of the guys._

_Damn, usually I'M the slow one, and they are ahead of me!_

**A few minutes later...  
**

**The elevator comes to a stop and opens up on the seventh floor of the hotel. As he steps out, he gets chills down his spine. The whole floor is just as quite as the beach and the island when he first got here.**

**It seems the emotional states of the depressed princess' really did effect everyone else. He's been so eager to get to the hotel and up to the floor of her room, but now he's taking slow steps. He's careful not to cause too much noise in the silence, because of the fear of getting unneeded attention.**

**Now, standing right in front of the her door, he takes the key to unlock the door. All he has to do at this point is open the door, but it's proving to be harder than he expected...  
**

"Dammit, now that I'm here... what am I waiting for?" Just standing outside her room's door is nerve-racking as his hand reaches for the doorknob. He stays like this for what seems like forever, on the account of not knowing how Cream will react to his sudden presence.**  
**

_What am I so nervous for!?_

_I have to do this!_

_Hopefully, just hopefully... she wont be too angry with me..._

Tails twists the squeaky doorknob and walks inside with love and determination on his mind and heart.

_Alright, _

_Here I go!_

**[.Inside Cream's Room.]  
**

Surprisingly, her room is not quiet at all like the hallway is. As Tails walks inside, he can hear a female's voice crying and speaking lowly under their breath. He cannot decipher what she's saying, but he knows whatever it is, it can't be good.

On the floor, he hears unusual sounds, so he glances down at his shoes. There is beach sand leading to in the direction of the crying female.

_So she has been to the beach..._

Tails quickly slips off his shoes to leave them by the door and makes his way further to find his way into the bedroom to see a feminine body curled up in the fetal position on the bed. Her body is dressed in a red-tinted night gown that gracefully suits her. However, the sight of her in the emotionally depressed state that she's in nearly brings Tails to tears himself. However, he sucks all of his pride up and heads farther inside the room.

"Tails..." The content of what she's saying is now clearer to him. He remains quiet and stealthy to hear her words.

"Why did you leave... why aren't you back? Don't... don't you love me anymore? Our child? Do we still matter to you? You're still not home... you left me... you left us... you must really don't want to marry me like you said to me..."

The choice of her words strike a cord in Tails heart causing him to feel even more guilt that he could imagine a single person feeling.

_How can she that?_

_I-_

"I guess you just don't love me anymore..."

He can no longer keep himself quiet. "C-Cream!? Hey! You would you please stop talking like that now, cause you're wrong! I do love you!"

On the bed, the rabbit's long ears twitch slightly from the familiar voice. Steadily, she picks her tired body up using both her limbs, and she then slowly turns her head to the source of the voice.

Her crystal brown eyes begin to water up and her bottom lip quivers slightly. "Tails.."

"Cream..." He says her name softly as he sees wet tears streaming down her beautiful face. He takes a step forward to be closer to her.

_She doesn't look angry or pissed.._

_That should be a good sign, but-_

_I can't exactly say her crying like this is a good sign either.._

"Listen, I'm sorry for leaving you and Zale like I did. I know now that it was horrible thing to do to you after what happened back at the house, and I'm-"

Expecting some kind of angry or forgiving response, Tails gets a completely different response from her. The cream rabbit snaps her body away from him. She resumes the position she had before when he walked in. Her hands cover her head, and she's heard to be crying even harder.

"Kiyaaahh! Why does my imagination keep messing with me!? Go away figment of my imagination!"

Tails sweat drops while staring at her dumbly. "Imagination?"

_She thinks I am just a part of her mind!?_

_Damn,_

_It is worse than I originally thought..._

Cream notices the presence still behind her, and it only makes her more upset. "I SAID-"

"CREAM!?"

"Huh?" To her surprise, the contents of her imagination now feel real to her. Solid arms pull her back towards a warm, comforting structure making her squeak aloud.

"Cream, please stop talking like that.. I can't take any more of it. So please, stop it. Because I'm right here, and I'll never leave your side again."

"W-what? Tails... it's really you? It is..." Cream says slowly to herself as water runs down her face. Her cheeks blush lightly when he hugs her tighter to answer her question.

"I... I... I'm so happy to see you back.. I thought you would never come back to me and Zale!"

"Why in the world would I do something idiotic like that!?"

Cream looks down at her lap with a worried expression. She plays with her hands as she tries to think of an answer to his question. "Because..."

"Because?" He wants to hear what she has to say. "Just tell me, Cream. Please..."

"Now, that I think about it... I don't know. I guess I was thinking that you were mad at me for leaving you at the house with Zale like I did... I felt so bad and the guilt kept building up until I thought.. you left me and didn't love me anymore.."

"Cream!?"

"W-what?" She stutters from the sound of his shocked reaction.

"Cream... If I didn't love you as much as I do and say I do, I wouldn't even be here. Matter of fact, I wouldn't have gone to see you at the girls' house back when we were in Miami. I wouldn't have kept on wanting to see you. I wouldn't have kissed you, touched you, or even made love to you if I really didn't care about you or love you.

I love both you and Zale and never forget that. I would never leave you guys. Never. Ever. Ever. Eeeeeeever leave you in my life. In all honesty... I would rather die than live without you.."

**During and at the end of Tails telling her all of this, Cream is crying continuously with her eyes reddening. She wipes her eyes, but the water keeps on flowing from them...**

"I-I-I'm sooo sorry... know that now.. and I'm sorry for those thoughts even crossing my mind and effecting me to act and say what I did.."

"It's alright. Me and the others shouldn't have left without telling you girls, so it's mostly our fault anyway."

Cream slowly begins to calm down and wipes her eyes clear of her tears. Just having Tails finally with her again, even after a week, she's more than happy. "Yeah, but... why did you leave anyway?"

"Ummm... we had to tie up some loose ends." He chooses his words carefully. Right now is not the time for the girls to now about what occurred almost a week ago.

"Loose ends?" Cream thinks about it for a second and then sighs as she lays her head back against him. She's exhausted right now and doesn't feel the need to overwhelm her mind any further than she's had over the past week without him. "Nevermind.. you can tell me about it later.."

"Yeah... are you tired?"

"Very.. I suspect the Zero and the girls told you everything that was going on while you guys were away."

Tails nods. "Yup.. A video message, and it was NOT pleasant to watch. You, Amy, and Rosy were all on it... they told us you were depressed all the time, rarely talking to anyone, and you and Rosy began to take walks on the beach as well.

"Haha, thankfully that's not the case anymore, because... you're back.." Cream turns to hug him around the neck making him smile. "Oh, me and Rosy just got back from the beach not too long ago. That's why I'm so tired and my whole body aches something fierce!"

"Yeah, I saw your footprints on the beach when we landed.. Wait.. what about Amy? Didn't she come back with you two?"

Cream tilts her head in thought and then answers him. "No... she wanted to stay a little longer on the beach, so I don't know if she got back yet."

"I see.."

_Hopefully,_

_Sonic will find her there and not walk all the way here..._

_Only to see her gone._

Now that Tails realizes that Cream is once again like herself, he lays his back up against the bed with her in his lap. He holds and hugs her body against his own to comfort and soothe her mind and body. Her head nestles against his chest as she slowly closes her eyes feeling his warm body behind her own. His new scent makes its way into Cream's system making her blush brighter.

_He smells different than before?_

_What is it?_

_Just what is..._

_It's making me go cra-_

"Cream?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You DID say your body is aching, right?"

_If she says yes,_

_I have in mind the perfect idea-_

_And also in my left pocket..._

Cream, still with a light pink tint on her cheeks, slowly nods her head as her fingers' grip on his shirt gets tighter. She bites her bottom lip. "Y-yes... why do you ask?"

Before saying a thing more, Tails lifts Cream up from him and lays her back on the bed while he gets on the side of her. Taking his hand, he strokes the side of her face and smirks sensually. "Why not I give you a massage?"

"A m-massage?" She questions as warm, exciting chills run throughout her body from his touch and the sound of his voice. She smiles and licks her lips to his sudden idea, because it sounds like just what she needs right about now. "Y-you know how to give massages now, huh?"

Tails scoffs playfully and stretches his arms. "Yeah, an old fashioned Italian massage which is sure to relieve all your stress and put that body of yours at ease."

"Italian?"

"Yeah, back at home, Uncle Benny taught me a few things. He's of full blood Italian heritage, you know?"

Slightly closing her eyes, Cream scans over his outfit and takes a deep breathe of his exotic scent. "So... i-is that what those clothes and that smell is from?"

Tails nods and before she can ask anything else or speak any further. He hushes her by placing a finger over her lips and smiling at her. His smile makes her body flutter with desire and longing. Carefully, he directs her to turn over and lay on her stomach which she complies with. She rests her head on her folded arms and closes her eyes to await the tender pleasure she's soon to receive.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispers lowly, but clearly enough for her to hear. "Just relax, Cream. Your man is here to heal, love, and comfort you... _amore mio_.."

Even though Cream knows not the meaning of the phrase that slipped his lips, her whole body grows even hotter and filled with more passion and affection for him. The way that he's acting is totally different than before and the thought of a relaxing message turns her on.

_He's different now..._

_This feeling is strong, I can only hold myself back for so long!_

_Please... I want to feel you, Tails...  
_

_Just hurry up and-_

From the top of her shoulders, Tails guides his hands up under the straps her gown to gently pull them down. With her help, her arms slip through the thin straps. He then completely removes the garment from her body leaving her entirely exposed below him. Lucky for him, she wears no bra nor underwear at all. From the sight of her bare flesh laying out right in front of him, he has to stop himself before he does anything too fast for comfort.

Controlling his inner-self, he reaches into his pocket to pull out a small bottle of oil. The oil, in fact, is a gift from Uncle Bobby. It contains various exotic and foreign scents that surely has a nice effect on the body. Popping it open, he squeezes a small amount onto his hands and sets it aside. Rubbing his hands together, he touches both sides of her shoulders. The warmth and wetness of the oil causes Cream to bite her bottom lip and let out a sensual moan.

Gently and with complete smoothness gliding with smooth strokes using his whole hand, over her neck and shoulders, down and her the arms making sure to not a single part of her body untouched. Soon, the oil covers Cream's upper body making it glisten beautifully in the moonlight that shown from the nearby balcony.

Sighing in pleasure, she feels the ache in her muscles disappear. The sensation is mind blowing as he continues to work his hands on her sensitive flesh. Working his way down her slim back, he moves his fingers into longer deeper strokes. His fingers run down her spine making her moan even louder than before. The sounds of her pleasure gets Tails sexual aroused, but he's still able to control his urges. At least, he's able to do so for the moment.

_Shit.._

_Just hold on a little bit longer..._

Moving down even more, Tails massages down her back and grabs her butt. The sudden grab causes Cream to shriek a bit and blush a brighter red shade. Tails smirks as his hands nimbly squeeze on her round rump. By now, the oil is covering nearly her entire body as he moves down her thighs. Slowly going up and down her legs, he smooths out every tired muscle of hers. To make sure that he's taken care of every area of her backside, he runs his hands back up and down her body.

Stopping for a split second, he takes the time to scan to scan over her body. From below, he hardens from the sight. Slowly shaking his head, he tries to tell himself to wait a little bit longer from just taking her right then and there.

_Now, _

_To take care of the other side..._

_I can't say I'll be able to completely control myself then..._

Expertly, he turns her body over and lays her right back down. Smiling and giggling nervously, Cream looks up to his face to see him applying more of the oil onto his hands and tossing the bottle onto the floor. Before continuing, Tails moves down to kiss upon her lips. She returns the gestures as both of their hormones begin to rapidly rise as seconds tick by.

"T-tails, you really need... to take that off... it's only fair..." Cream whispers as her fingers unbuttons his shirt and opens it wide.

He laughs and removes his shirt as she licks her lips while her hands run up and down his muscled chest. "Better?"

"Y-yes..."

Smiling once again, the couple kisses once again before he separates to continue the sensual massage. From her shoulders, his hands rub carefully into her skin. Caressing her tenderly, her fingers touch her neck to her neck making a smooth layer of the oil shine. Cream smiles and blushes brightly as Tails then leans down to kiss her skin. The smell of the scented oil makes her body temperature rises steadily as well as his.

Inch by inch, he travels down her neck toward her chest. Her breasts, big due from her being pregnant and the milk, are a delicious sight in his eyes. He grabs them both and squeezes as she cries aloud. Her eyes shut instantly at the same time he rubs his fingers over her sensitive nipples. They harden from the astonishing stimulation and from them, a stream of milk rolls down her skin and onto the bed below. The visual of the white liquid leaving her bosom that pushes Tails to hungrily lick his lips.

"T-tails..? AAAaaaahhhh!"

Tails has brought his mouth to her nipple, he delicately sucks on it making her squirm and moan aloud from the overwhelming feeling. His tongue rolls up and down her soft flesh as milk begins to flow right down his throat. The taste is a rich and sweet flavor that Tails willingly continues to suck into his mouth. Cream's moans get louder and louder as he begins to suck harder.

While he does so, his hands caress fondling her sides as the oil rubs off on her. They move down lower and lower until they reach her inner thighs. From there, Cream spreads her legs slightly open to allow him access. His fingers push in between them to reach her womanhood that's been wet ever since he's touched her. Using one finger at first, he fondles the lips of her flower as a liquid substance sticks to them.

"Oooooooooooh m-my Gooooooooooooood!" Cream whines in pure ecstasy as her head shoots up from the bed. Sensing her body wanting more, two more fingers enter inside her walls and start to rub against her g-spot which only increases her bodily pleasure. Her eyes shut tight as the combination of his mouth on her breast and the touch of his fingers on her inner being makes her lose her mind.

He pushes in and out of her as her walls begin to tighten. The feeling only makes his go faster and faster as the sounds of her moans and heavy breathing fill the hotel room. More and more milk spills from Cream's breasts and into Tails mouth making him full, and his fingers, by now, are covered in her womanly juices.

Cream moans into his ear and rubs the back of his head while he continues to suckle on her breasts. "T-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiilllsss! I-I'm a-aboutt to... CUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

He releases her soaking wet nipple from his mouth at the same time her essence releases onto his fingers. Breathing heavily, his body is literally screaming to enter her. The flushed look on Cream's face, the sweat and oil rolling down her silky skin, and the sticky fluid on in fingers makes him swallow hard as he breathes heavily.

_I can't..._

_Hold back... _

_Much longer-_

Tails pushes her lips onto his own. The force of this turns her on even more than she could have possibly imagined. His body brushes up against her own creating an intoxicating stimulation between the both of them. Cream, unable to take the teasing any longer, pushes him back to unzip his pants. With Tails help, his pants, along with his boxers, come right off.

His hard erection pushes inside of Cream's tight walls as she holds onto him. They both moan at once as he gets deep into her pussy. Both with blushing faces and lust in their eyes, Cream and Tails' bodies move in sync with one another. Tails moves back and forth slow at first, but then starts to speed up to her demand.

She holds onto his back and moans right into his ear as he continually pleasures her. Between them, sweat forms and warmth as well. The touch of their wet skin and the smell of the oil from her body only heightens their senses.

"F-f-fuckkk! I-I'm a-aboutttt t-t-t-to cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmm!" Cream cries out again and again as her and his climax gets closer and closer. Tails, hearing her and feeling himself about to release himself inside of her, escalates his speed.

He keeps going and going until,

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH, T-T-TAAILLLS!"

"C-CREAAAAMMMM!"

**They reach their point of high, climatic bliss. The feeling is overwhelming and numbs their bodies for a few moments. At that time, they embrace for what seems like forever. Never wanting the moment and feeling to end. However, as they cradle one another, the sound of a child crying soon interrupts them...**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Z-zale!?" Cream and Tails both say at once in their tired, exhausted voices. The sounds of their love making has awaken their child in the next room. The little boy continues to cry on and on until someone would come to check on him.

_Hehe... _

_And no wonder.._

"W-we woke him up!?" Cream says nervously as Tails only kisses the top of her head. "Let's go see him. I'm sure he'll be very glad to see his daddy back."

"Yeah.." Tails smiles at the thought while pulling himself out of her. Cream, smiling uncontrollably, gets up from the bed to find her nightgown discarded on the floor.

**Together, the two of them fix their selves up, get dressed, and go into the nursery to see their son standing up in his crib. The small child carefully rubs his tired eyes as he continues to cry out for his mother...  
**

"Mama... DADA!?" The little fox and rabbit hybrid reaches his tiny arms up in the air as soon as his father comes into his vision. "Daaaaada!"

Tails walks right up to the crib to take the smaller version of him into his arms. With his small hands and arms, Zale hugs his father and repeats the phrase, "Dada! Dada!", over and over again. Certainly, Zale missed his father just as much as Cream.

He checks out Cream standing next to him. Her face looks delighted at the sight of father and son. With an amused look on his face, Tails turns to face her.

"_Ti amo_."

"H-huh? It is more Italian? W-what does it mean?"

"It means I love you, Cream. I really do. I love you both, and I'll never leave you and Zale again.. Not the way I did anyway."

Cream, smiling brightly and full of emotion, kisses both him and her son. "Ooooh! I know.. We love you too, Tails. I's just great to have you back again."

"Oh, he must be hungry. Hold on, I'll go get a bottle for him." Cream leaves the nursery to fetch Zale's bottle from another room. Now alone for the moment with his son, Tails lifts him up into the air. Zale grins down at his father and coos.

_Damn, _

_Why did I ever leave this behind like I did?_

_Ugh, sometimes I do stupid things without realizing it until later, but thankfully, everything is alright now..._

_Cream is once again happy, and I'm reunited with her and Zale... My soon to be wife and family.._

_I just hope-_

_I just hope Scourge and Sonic have the same luck with Amy and Rosy, because unfortunately for them... I know how Amy and Rosy are like when they're mad and upset...  
_

* * *

**~.Back in Time.~**

**[.On the Beach.]**

**12:59 a.m.**

A yellow fox's figure fades into the distance as two onlookers watch from the aircraft's ladders. Sonic and Scourge both look at one another and share a knowing look. The twin males are both dressed in a almost similar attire as Tails has. Tinted silk dress shirt that shined in the moonlight with the sleeves rolled up, sleek black pants, and In the air around them, they hold an alluring scent of flowers, spices, and other aromas. All combined into a wonderful fragrance.

"Man, Tails sure took off in a hurry!" Scourge said with a grin on his face.

Sonic agrees and shakes his head. "But I don't blame him at all.. The whole flight here, Cream was on his mind the entire time. He could hardly fly straight if wasn't there to help him out."

"Yeah... speaking of the girls. Why don't we do the same?" Scourge suggests as he slowly makes his way on the same path Tails had taken a couple of minutes before. As he takes a few steps forward, the green male notices his twin not following him. He looks back to see Sonic staring down the beach with his hands in his pockets.

_Of course,_

_He must be thinking..._

_About Amy no doubt..._

"Ummm... you coming or what?"

"No, I'm going to take a look around here first, but you can go on ahead." Sonic urges him to go and leave him be on the beach.

Scourge, knowing that it's best for them to separate for now. "Why... wait, oh yeah. Iight, good luck, bro!"

"Yeah, you too." Sonic responds with the same enthusiasm his brother has.

Scourge turns back in the direction of the hotel. As he walks, the thoughts of seeing Rosy again crosses his mind. Apparently, Tails wasn't the only one who had a certain woman on his mind on the flight back. In fact, she's been on his mind the moment he found out how sad and lonely she was when he left her.

Regret and guilt are what he's feeling the most of out all emotions. Regret for leaving her without even a warning and guilt for causing her to become so upset. Even the thought of Ace and Iris Now, that he's back on the Island, he wants nothing more than to see his pink beauty again. To touch her, hold her, and to even just kiss her would put relief on his guilty mind.

_Rosy, _

_I'm soooooo fucking sorry for up and leaving you like that..._

_Hopefully, you'll let me make it up to you now._

_Please..._

Briefly, Scourge stops to tightly grip his fists with a determined look on his face. "Why the hell am I _walking_ for!?"

Instantly, the hedgehog breaks out into a sprint toward the hotel. He dodges all obstacles in his way as the sight of the hotel's front door comes into his vision.

_Rosy, Ace, and Iris..._

_They are waiting for me!_

******[.At Queen's Royalty Hotel.]**

"It's Scourge!" One of the hotel employees shouts as soon as the green male steps one foot through the door. At the elevator, he spies a yellow flash and instantly knows who's on it.

_Damn,_

_He must have ran here or something!_

Scourge laughs at the thought as a female employee runs right up to him. The cat to be exact. Her smile seems to grow as he starts to walk past her toward the elevator. "So you finally made it as well. Oh, Tails said that you and your brother would soon be here!"

"Aha! So it was really him that was on that elevator?"

"Yes, sir. He's on his way up to Princess Cream's room right this second after receiving a room key. I assume that you want the key to Rosy's room, right?" The female questions as her fellow coworkers look for the key at that very moment.

Scourge nods his head. "Yes, is she up there now?"

"Oh, yes, sir! She and Cream returned from a walk on the beach not too long ago..." The cat remembers all of sudden. The thought had slipped her mind when Tails had suddenly appeared running through the door only a few minutes before. "I wonder does Tails know that?"

"Mmm.. I'm sure he already does. Or at least he'll figure it out one way or another. We already know what's been going on here while we were gone from what the girls have told us."

She nods understanding him. "Oooh, I see. Well, you can all see that I and the rest are happy that you are back to cure Princess Rosy's sadness!"

"Y-yeah, I am. She'll be feeling a lot better now that I'm here!" Scourge admits with a sly smirk on his face.

Noticing his expression and the way he said his words, the female employee laughs nervously with a red blush on her face. "Hahaha, just like Tails had mentioned before he left on the elevator..."

"Hehe, did he now?" Scourge continues to smirk as he's handed a hotel room key from one of the employees behind the desk. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Just do what you must to bring happiness to our princess again."

_Of course I will!_

_I just have to..._

_In any way possible... Hopefully, what Uncle Bobby taught me... will work!  
_

Scourge smiles as he clutches the metal key in his hand. Without another word, he then makes his way for the elevator. He presses the button to summon it to come back down to his level. In seconds, the heavy door opens for him to enter. Before he can step a foot inside, the female employee grabs his arm to stop him for a split second.

"W-ait! Where's your brother, Sonic?" The female cat stops him to ask a question. "I know he should be here as well if you're here.."

"Oh, he'll be here soon. He's taking a walk on the beach before coming here."

"Huh? Still on the beach? Oh, okay. I'm sorry for keeping you. Good luck!"

**Scourge nods and presses the number, seven, on the elevator wall. The doors slowly close leaving the employees to their selves. Turning away from the elevator, the female smiles excitedly...**

"Mmm.. if Mr. Sonic is still on the beach, then he'll surely find Princess Amy there, because she did not return with Rosy and Cream... He should be here soon..."

**Meanwhile,**

**Up on the seventh floor, as soon as the doors fully open, Scourge gets off and immediately searches for Rosy's room. From one room, he can hear a female's voice as well as a male's. the voices sound familiar to him. In his mind, he knows Tails is already inside and facing her right at that moment, and he secretly wishes him finds it with no trouble at all. With the key in hand to unlock, he takes a long, deep breath...**

_Just open the door,_

_Just open it... _

_What am I so scared for!?_

_Rosy's is waiting for me! _

_Ace and Iris are too..._

He pushes the key inside and turns it. It unlocks, the door pushes open, and he slowly walks inside unaware what kind of reaction that is waiting for him inside.

_Here goes nothing!_

**[.Inside Rosy's Room.]**

In her room, he can hear footsteps walking back and cross the floor in a hurry. The sounds seem to be coming from the bedroom, so he makes his way slowly into the room. At first, he takes a peek inside. The light is on and in the room, the pink hedgehog fills his vision.

Rosy, in nothing more than shorts and a tank top, walks back and forth in front of her bed. With a hand up to her mouth, she has a worried, yet tired expression on her face as she walks. Without a doubt in his mind, it's obvious to him that she's been up walking for a long time now. No sleep at all he supposes. From the serious look on her face, she's in a deep thought about something.

_Me..._

"Why is he not back yet? Why!?" She suddenly questions aloud and startles him in the process. "That green IDIOT! That imbecile! When he gets back, I'll... I-I'll-"

"You'll what?" Scourge abruptly asks which causes her to stop and jump back from the sound of his voice.

Slowly turning around, she sees him walking into her bedroom. His new appearance makes her delicate emerald eyes squint in disbelief. Her eyes then fill up with tears, but her face shows anger as he already expected her to have. Her hands ball up into fists after she wipes the hot tears that fell from her face.

"S-scourge... you... you!? Y-you're here!? You... you.. Y-you son of a bitch! How dare you scare me like that! A-and how fucking dare you leave me and your kids for over a week without saying a damn word!"

_That's the first thing she says to me in over a week?_

With his heart beating faster than normal, Scourge takes a deep breath and steps forward to get closer to her. "Yeah, I know, babe.. but if you can calm down a little for me, I'll explain everything."

"Calm down!? I am fucking calm, Scourge!"

"Really now? Doesn't seem like it.." He gives her a dumbfounded look as they stare at one another.

She shakes her in a furious manner, because of the slight attitude in his voice. "This is as calm I can get right now, and i-if you don't start explaining yourself right now, I'll-"

"Sssshhh... quiet down, will ya? Or you'll wake up everyone on this floor." Scourge says as he takes her by the shoulders to look her straight in the eyes. "Please just stop yelling, okay?"

"Don't touch me..." Rosy hisses with obvious venom in her voice. "And don't tell me what to do! Now, you do what I asked of you and start explaining already!"

The very look in her eyes makes Scourge realize that she's as mad as he expected her to be. He releases his hold on her arms go for now and takes a step back to give her some room to breath and relax.

"Fine... first off, I would like to say I'm terribly sorry for up and leaving you like that without saying a damn word about it. But me, my brothers, and the rest had to fly back to Miami to handle something." Scourge begins while trying to find the correct words to express his thoughts. "We had _important_ matters to settle, and I-"

She interrupts him with a sharp look. "Important, huh? So that business was more important than being with your family? Is that what you're trying to tell me? You'd rather be there than here with me?" Rosy asks slowly as she taps her foot on the carpeted floor.

_Shit, _

_I really gotta work on my talking skills a bit more...  
_

_One wrong word, and Rosy will explode!_

Scourge shakes his head and tries to change up his words. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant at all! I meant-"

"UGH! YES, YOU DID! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? UP AND LEAVE ME? I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, SCOURGE! YOU ONLY LEFT BECAUSE I LEFT YOU BACK AT THE HOUSE, I WAS PISSED AT YOU, AND BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! I HATE YOU! I HA-"

"No you don't.." Scourge says cutting her off. "And don't say that I don't love you, because I do. I'm here, aren't I?"

Forming an irritated look on her face, Rosy shakes her head in objection. "Oh, yeah? So? You could have came back, because you felt bad for me! And how would you even know that I still love you after you left me alone like this!? I'm so angry that I can't even see straight!"

"Exactly! If you really hated me like you said you did then you wouldn't be crying and yelling at me like this! You wouldn't be so confused and upset with me right now if you truly hated me! Shit, you wouldn't give a fuck about me, if you hated me, right? You would have kicked me out of your room by now, right? Right?"

Rosy buttons her mouth closed and turns away from him. Clearly, he's right, but she just doesn't want to admit it. "..."

"Am I right? I am, aren't I, Rosy?" He asks her with a smirk on his face. "Just admit I'm right for a change. Come on, you know you want to."

She blushes by his look towards her and shakes her head. "O-oh, shut up!"

Scourge, watching her angry mood slowly disappear from her face, steps forward again. "Look, Rosy. Yes, I left without telling you anything about it, and I admit it's all my fault that you go really upset after I did. I'm sorry, okay? I'm... r-really sorry for leaving you. I regret leaving you without telling you first."

"Scourge..." Rosy says as her angry slips away almost instantly.

His hands reach forth to take hers into his own. His icy cyan eyes gaze right into Rosy's jewels as they blink curiously. "I want you to know that I'm literally in love with you. I adore you, I want you, I need you, and simply can't live without you. Ace and Iris, our babies together... I love them too... I love you all as my family, and I would never think of leaving you like that ever again, okay? A-and I'm sorry for what I did before and leaving you... I'll never ever do it again. I promise, alright?"

As he spoke, warm, wet tears were falling down her cheeks as her hands trembled. Nodding slowly and wiping her eyes at the same time, a small smile forms on her face. "I-I see... Well, when you put it like that.. I'm sorry for yelling at you so ridiculously like that. I guess that what love does to you sometimes."

Scourge only smiles with her as he pulls her into a warm hug. "Yeah, I know how you can **get** something when I do something stupid."

"And how exactly can. I. Get!?" Rosy asks as she moves back from him to look up at his face.

He laughs nervously and looks off to the side to avoid her piercing eyes. "O-oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Anyway... so does that mean you forgive me, babe?"

Rosy rolls her eyes, but nods her head. She watches as he gets a wide grin on his face and sees the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "But that still doesn't let you off the hook. I won't forgive you that easily, you know? You gotta work for it now."

"Work for it, huh?" Scourge smiles wickedly as an idea he's been waiting all this time to carry out with her. "I've had something in mind for a while now. Care to see what is is?"

She senses what he means and blushes once again. Before thoughts of that occurring, she pushes them away. "Don't even _think_ about it! Hehe, you're not even supposed to be in here right now, so why don't you just leave? I mean I know you came here to apologize, but technically, you're not supposed to be near me right now." Rosy tells him with a smart ass look on her face as she turns her back to him.

Scourge sighs and shakes his head. His eyes scan up and down her backside taking in her fully, curvy figure. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, now that you're apologized, can you kindly go find your own room and leaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave miiiiiiiiiiinnneee!" Her voice gets higher when Scourge grabbing onto her back. From there, his fingers pull back the straps of her tank top to reveal her naked shoulder.

_That wont be happening.._

"W-what are you-" Rosy stutters as a pair of sharp teeth push into her soft skin making her cry out. At the same time, she feels Scourge's arms snake around her body and pull her towards his own.

"H-hey! Let me go!"

"Hehe, me and you both _know_ that you don't want me to. I can tell by the way your body is reacting."

"Italian? You speak Italian... is that why you're wearing that get-up? And what is that cologne you've got on? It's... smell... intoxicating.." Rosy trails off as his body warmth provides heat to her own body. The mysterious fragrance from his body, although unknown to her, causes her hormone levels to intensify.

"Get-up?" Scourge laughs as his tongue licks yet another bite mark he places on her shoulder. "It's not get up, babe. You may not know it, or remember it, but I'm a full-blood Italian... and that means.. you'll get to see a whole new side to me tonight. I'm sure a thousand love bites outta do it."

"L-love bites? Y-y-you can't possibly be serious!?"

"Oh, Rosy.. babe.. I really am..."

Rosy's body instantly reacts to the exotic, passionate sounds of his voice. From below, her womanhood slowly wettens as he continues to speak right into her hear. In a low, sexy, rough voice that surely turns her on more than ever before.

"_La mia bellissima moglie_." Scourge whispers into her ear again as his warm breath brushes against her semi-cold skin. Her skin flushes red as he gently leaves another love bite on her. "My beautiful wife."

Rosy shuts her eyes and breathes heavily as she tries to maintain her composure. Her body temperature rises drastically as his hands begin to travel up and down her frame. In only a few seconds, she completely forgets about making him leave her room. "P-please... Scourge..."

Scourge, enjoying how flustered Rosy is becoming by the sound of his voice, licks the tip of her ear. "_Ti amo_, Rosy. Do you know what that means?"

"N-no..." Rosy whispers in a most small, moaning type voice as she struggles to keep her leg steady.

"It means... I love you, Rosy. And I always will." He speaks one last time before leading her onto the bed. Before fulling laying her down, he removes her top, shorts, and panties, and then he takes off his own shirt and pants. All their clothes are tossed across the room with a quick throw.

"Fuck..."

_She's so fucking beautiful..._

_Why did I ever leave her without telling her?_

Now, with her body fully naked below him, Scourge lays her down on the soft mattress as more and more love bites are left on her neck, shoulder, and down her body. Rosy's body instantly reacts to the hot sensation. She moans lowly while his mouth goes lower and lower on her body. Scourge, with every ability he has, tries not to leave scars on her precious from his bites by licking the tiny punctures afterward.

Of course, he is successful in his antics as the Rosy responds by squirming under his possession and moaning uncontrollably. "MMMMMM!"

The gentle, but at the same time rough and dominant, force of his bites and licks makes Rosy's whole body shudder. An erotic sensation runs throughout her whole body as soon as he takes his nipping on her chest. His tongue rolls over her susceptible nipples.

Rosy squeals aloud as the sudden touch makes her flower shiver to the core. Her hands grip the side of the bed as he starts to lick up and down her nipples and softly peck around them. The feeling is almost all too much for her to bare. She can hardly control herself at this point.

"S-s-scourge! I-I..."

"You what,

His hand reaches down to rub in between her thick thighs to feel a sticky substance sticking to them. He brings his fingers up to his mouth to have a sweet taste of her essence. Rosy's flavor intoxicates his mind and stiffens his member.

_Already wet just from that?_

_Hehe, I knew this would work..._

_And she still tastes unbelievably incredible..._

Scourge smiles as he covers his woman's body with love bites and licks every one of them. Almost no spot is left untouched by his lips. Rosy, virtually powerless in control her actions or body any longer, instantly flips the script by forcing him to turn over with him on top. She bites her bottom lip as she looks down at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Hehe, that was nice, but... now it's my turn to leave love bites on you.."

**Just as Rosy brings her lips back to his, and Scourge grabs onto her waist lowering her closer and closer to the lower half of his hard body, their love session is interrupted all too soon...**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah Waaaaaaaaaaaaah Waaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Damn, we woke them up! Ace and Iris must have heard us!" Rosy, without another thought, herself up from over Scourge and stands on the side of the bed. Quickly, she finds her clothes to slip them back on her body. Now looking back to Scourge, she notices him giving her an annoyed look. "What!? Come on now, Ace and Iris are waiting for mommy and daddy. I promise... we'll continue this later..."

"But we just got into it!" Scourge groans in complaint. "You bet your beautiful ass we will!"

"Oh, whatever, Italian boy!" Rosy blushes and laughs with a roll of her eyes.

"Island girl!"

"City boy!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rosy and Scourge both jump because of the increase in volume of their children's crying. "Ugh, come on! They're getting restless!"

**She takes his hand and leads in him into the nursery where both twins are standing up and holding onto the rails of their cribs. As soon as the parents walk in, Ace and Iris stop their crying and begin to coo and ahh. With no surprise at all, both children reach out and cry for their father as he walks further into the room...**

"See, they missed their daddy. No matter how much of an idiot he can be sometimes." Rosy jokes playfully. "Which is _most_ of the time, isn't it?"

Scourge shares in her small joke too. "Yeah, yeah. I said sorry, didn't I?"

"Later!" She adds quickly with a nervous red tint on her cheeks.

Scourge rolls his eyes as he picks up his son. "I know. I know, babe. _Sei la mia rosa_."

"Okay, now what does that mean?" She asks curiously.

"It means... you are my rose, Rosy. My one and only."

"Aw.. Scourge." Rosy is touched by his words, so much that she kisses him gently on the lips. "Mmmm.. since you speak Italian, do you have any more things you want to say to me?"

"A whole lot more, but don't worry. Now that I'm here, we got plenty of time for that."

_Good luck, bro..._

_I know for a fact!_

_You'll need it more than I did..._

* * *

**~.Back in Time.~**

**[.On the Beach.]**

**1:03 a.m.**

**Sonic, now different than the way he left the island over a week ago, looks everywhere as the light, glow of the moon shines down on him. A few seconds earlier, he's just watched his twin run off in the same direction Tails had taken. On the aircraft, he knows that the others are busily unpacking their things and getting ready to get off.  
**

**While they take care of that, Sonic walks off along the beach. Various thoughts echo throughout his mind...**

_Where is she?_

_She has to be around here somewhere!_

_They told me that she usually walk around this time..._

**Looking down at the sand, green eyes scan a female's footsteps leading up along the beach and eventually disappearing..  
**

_She must have been here a while ago, so I guess she's gone back to the hotel already?  
_

_Amy..._

_I have to hurry!_

Before he has a chance to leave, a voice catches his attention. "Huh?"

"Sonic.."

The voice is of a female and also a shining light comes into his vision. Both the voice and the glow of the light are familiar to him. Sonic walks closer and closer to the source of the sound and the object emitting the glow.

"Sonic..."

"W-what the?"

_Amy, she's__..._

_Here!? _

_Sleeping?_

**Just as he sees before him, her body, dressed in a white, lace night gown that's nearly see-through, lays peacefully on the sandy beach as she sleeps soundly. The pearl beads around her slim neck appear to glow even brighter as he slowly walks nearer to her resting place. It also seems to him that she's talking in her sleep. And the pearls around her neck are giving off a soft light imitates the rays of the moonlighting.  
**

**Good thing too, because if he had gone to her hotel room and not found her there, then things would have gotten a little more complicated...**

"Amy?"

The pink female says nothing at all as she continues her slumber on the soft, cold sand of the beach. Her long pink hair is sprawled out beneath her as she snores softly. Her arms lay under her chest while is rises and lowers from her calm breathing.

Sighing lowly, Sonic bends down next to her sleeping body to gently stroke her cheek. "She fell asleep waiting for me on the beach?"

_Amy..._

_You shouldn't be out like this!_

_It's not good for your health... but it's my fault you're doing this..._

_Mine... but I'm going to make up for it now that I'm here._

_I will... _

_First, I've got to get you back home and out of this cold air..._

Carefully, Sonic lifts Amy's body up and into his arms. Standing completely on his feet, he has her right in his arms and nestled against his chest. Notably, she doesn't even awake from the sudden movement. Normally, Amy's not much of a heavy sleeper, but this time seems to be a heavy sleeper moment. The reason to that could be, because she's hardly gotten a good night's sleep at all for over a week, because-

_She's been worrying so much about me coming back to her..._

_How could I leave her like this?_

Turning on his heels, he decides his best to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. So, with his speed, agility, and much caution, he dashes his way toward the hotel and is there in less than a minute's time.

******[.Queen's Royalty Hotel.]**

******The employees at the front desk all gasps as the sight of Sonic carrying a sleepy Princess Amy through the doors shocks them...**

"Mr. Sonic!? You're here! Tails and Scourge said you would... what happened!?" The female cat employee exclaims as she leaves her post to meet up with him. "Is she alright!?"**  
**

The blue hedgehog nods his head as he looks down at his graceful pink attraction as she still slept in his arms. "Yeah, she's just tired. I found her umm... sleeping on the beach."

"S-sleeping on the beach?" The female repeats. "Oh, dear... poor thing."

Sonic nods his head. "I-I, I'm going to go put her to bed now if you don't mind."

The employee nods her head. In her pocket, she pulls out a golden key to hand it right to him. "No, no! Of course not! Here take this master key. There's no time to look for the specific room key, because it seems she must be put to bed right away, so just take them."

"Oh, thanks!" Sonic smiles as he walks toward the elevator. With her help, he summons the elevator to open and gets on. Again with the female's help, he's sent right to the seventh floor where Amy's room is.

**On the seventh floor,**

**Sonic rushes to find Amy's room down the hall. He quickly finds it, and from the door next to hers, he hears a loud female's voice yelling. In his mind, he already knows it's Rosy's that's doing the yelling. Smiling to himself, he wishes his brother luck...**

_Scourge..._

_Good luck with her.._

"Dammit, I can't reach it like this.."

Sonic curses as he struggles to figure out how to open the door. When no solution comes to mind, he gets an idea to just kick the door in and does just that. Luckily for him, when his foot bumps into the door, it opens easily.

"What...?"

_She must have left the door open or unlocked...  
_

_Good thing for me._

**[.Inside of Amy's room.]  
**

**The lights are off and are left off as Sonic, carrying the his fair, rosy-colored damsel, easily finds her bedroom. The moonlight from outside is enough for him to see. From there, he lays her body on the bed and stands back to see her still sleeping. Her soft skin, curly pink hair that reaches all the way to her small waist, and lusciously shaped body causes all kinds of emotion as well as hormonal feelings to build up inside of him...  
**

_Why do I do the things I do to her?  
_

_Why?  
_

_She doesn't deserve it... _

He lets out a small breath and looks down at the master key in his hand. "Mmm..."

"Her door was already open... and the room key is on her dresser. Mmm... I guess I should go give this master key back then." Sonic says to himself as he clutches the room key in his hand. "I'll be right back, Amy.."

Sonic turns to leave out of the room, but not before walking into the next room over to find the nursery. Inside he finds his twins fast asleep. Smiling, he closes the door and exits the hotel room.

**A few minutes elapse in a short time, and he's still not yet back from the front lobby of the hotel. While he's away, Amy slowly awakens from her slumber. She mumbles and moans as she picks up her tired body to look around at her surrounding. At first, she thinks nothing of it. However, as soon as she realizes that she's now back in her hotel room...  
**

"H-huh? W-what? How did I get back here?" She questions sleepily as she finds herself laying on her hotel bed. "I remember staying on the beach after Rosy and Cream left... and then laying down... but how did I get here?"

_Mmm,_

_I wonder..._

Amy shakes her head from the unnecessary thoughts and picks herself up from the bed. "Huh?"

On her feet, legs, back, and in most of her hair, she finds sand dropping from her and onto the floor below. "Oh, yeah, I was sleeping on the sand.. or at least I think I was.."

_Well, for now. _

_I should just go shower.  
_

She groans tiredly as she stumbles toward the bathroom. In there, the lights flicker on to reveal the white marble decorated bathroom. Lazily, Amy's gown falls to the floor, and she steps inside allowing the warming water to cover her.

_I-I'm still..._

_Wondering-_

_How did I get back here?_

**The clear water showers down right on her body. Instantly, the sand washes away and down the drain Sonic walks back into the bedroom to see sand on the floor and Amy gone...**

"She woke up while I was gone?" He guess right off the bat.

**Right away, he notices the door leading into the bathroom is left slightly open. Hot steam creeps out of the lukewarm room making the entire suite hot and moist. Luckily, the door to the nursery is closed, so Echo and Coral do not feel the effects...**

_She's taking a shower, huh?  
_

_I'll just wait then._

Sonic decides his in mind as he walks around the room. "I just hope she

**Inside of the bathroom, **

"Sonic... maybe he's... no he's not even back yet. He's still in Miami doing God's knows what!? Right?" Amy's voice is shaky as she asks herself the questions over and over again. With the little strength she has left, she leans her naked body against the wall of the shower as the warm water rains down on her.

From below, water and sand continue to run into the drain leaving her body spotless.

"Why?" Her long, pink hair sticks to her body as tears run down her face. Even though one couldn't possibly tell from the water from the shower, she'd been crying like this for a while.

_Sonic..._

_Why isn't he back yet!?  
_

_It's been over a week already, and I've heard not a single word from him._

_Not a damn thing!_

_Maybe, just maybe..._

_He's left me for good, because of what I said... back at the house.  
_

_I-I shouldn't have said it! I'm sorry... _

_J-just-_

_I wish he would just come back already! _

**From the next room, her ears catch strange sounds and shuffling on the carpeted floor. After that, she hears sounds of footsteps that grow louder and louder that seem to be coming straight from her bedroom. The steps seem to be getting closer and closer to her...  
**

"That noise? W-who is it? Is Chanel trying to sneak into my room late at night now?"

_Or was she the one to bring me back to my room?_

_Ugh, that's impossible! _

_I'm not fat, but I'm not skinny either... so she couldn't have carried me here!_

_But if not her..._

_Then who?_

"Could it be... He's back and found me on the beach? And... carried me here." Amy secretly wishes as her hand reaches to turn off the shower. The water stops as she steps a wet foot onto the tiled floor. On the ground, she picks up her white night gown and slips it right back on.

**Slowly, but surely, Amy finds herself pushing the bathroom door fully open and walking back into her bedroom. To her complete surprise she finds the blue hedgehog that's been in her mind for the past week. Even in the dark, she can still make out his familiar figure. His back is toward her as she watches him expect the floor of the sand. Her face blushes a bright pink tint.  
**

**Tears begins to fill her eyes as she whimpers...**

"S-sonic!?"

Hearing her voice, he turns to see her there. Clear water droplets running down her cheek. Her whole body may be wet from the shower, but Sonic can distinctly see them there.

"Ames..." He steps close to her. "Look, please don't cry anymore. I can't take seeing you like this again. I'm back now, okay? So everything is alright now."

"Y-you're back?"

"Yes... I am. So you don't have to be sad any longer. "

"You... you..."

While listening to his comforting words, Amy feels herself slowly walking toward Sonic to throw her arms around him and to never let go, but her body's movements come to a complete stop. Her tears and happiness are instantly replaced with hatred and anger.

"Y-you... inconsiderate, self blue bastard! How could you be gone for so long without even telling me!?"

Her choice of words sting and poison his heart, but thankfully, he keeps leveled head. "Amy, don't do me like that.. look at me. Please.?"

"No! You shouldn't have left me! You shouldn't have did **me** like that!"

Sonic gets a little irritated, but keeps his calm. "Amy! Please, let me-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it! Just get.. out."

"Amy, come on now! I just want you to listen to me, alright! I know what's been happening while I was gone, and I'm sorry for leaving you like that, and I wanna make up for it if you'll let me! But for now, please let me explain!"

"N-NO! I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW, SO YOU CAN JUST LEAVE, BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA HEAR A DAMN WORD YOU HAVE TO SAY! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY TO YOU!"

In his mind and with no doubt, Sonic knows that that is a straight out lie. "Amy, you and I know you don't mean that."

**Turning her back to him, Amy keeps her silence. Her arms crosses under her chest as she closes her eyes to ignore him. He only now realizes that just talking to her will not work. He has to use other methods to get through to her now, and a specific one at that...**

_Amy..._

_I guess...  
_

_She leaves me no choice-_

With no other thought in mind, Sonic goes to remove his shirt, pants, and everything else except his boxers. "Amy."

"..." No answer.

To her complete and utter surprise, his suddenly arms snake around her body from behind. It seems he doesn't even mind that he's now dampened from her wetness. Her muscles tenses up from his strong and secure touch making her blush uncontrollably. She can tell that he's removed his clothing before touching her, and that thought only makes her feel hotter than usual.

Now that she's in close contact with him, the aura of foreign scents drifts into her senses. Something on Sonic that she's never encountered before.

The smell drunkens her mind and intensifies her already aroused nature.

_W-what is this?_

Even though Amy already has said that she wanted him out, her body language doesn't suggest that.

"..." However, Amy remains in her mute state. Not uttering a word to him. Even with no physical words, her body speaks for her. It trembles and slightly shakes in his grip, her legs struggle to keep balance, and on top of that, her face blushes bright red as well.

"Well, if you wont speak to me.. then I'm sure you wouldn't object to me trying a means to make you open your mouth. A little licking will do you some good."

"...!? MMMMMMMM!"

Sonic's warm tongue licks gentle up her neck making shivers run up and down her spine. Just from that touch, Amy has to close her legs as she feels a stream of her warm essence running down them. He carefully licks up and down her skin in a fierce motion that makes her want to cry out for more.

"MMmmm..." Amy moans lowly in a muffled voice as his tongue licks all the way up to her ear. From there, he leans in really close. His warm, heavy breath runs over her moist skin causing her to nearly lose her mind.

"_Mi dispiace_..." The words leave his lips and into her areas of hearing.

"MMM?" She makes a questioning noise as she hears the phrase. In her mind, she tries to decipher it into something she can understand, but she comes up with nothing.

Judging by that sound, he can tell that she doesn't know what he means by that. "If you're wondering what I said... It was Italian and it means.. I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry for leaving you behind like I did. It was wrong of me."

Amy doesn't even have a chance to respond any kind of way when he brings his tongue back to her neck and licks down her shoulder. The warm, wet sensation gets her body aroused even more. While his tongue takes care of her upper body. His hands travel downward.

Going up her gown, he finds a substance coming down her legs. "What's this? I thought you wanted me to leave, Ames?"

Again, she says nothing as he brings his hands back up to himself. His tongue leaves her body to lick the delicacy away. The taste buds on his tongue erupt from the flavor. His inner senses tingle with excitement.

"Shit.."

_She tastes so.. _

_So fucking delicious..._

_Better than all the sweets in this world combined._

Roughly, he pulls her back toward the bed. He then forces her sexually weakened body back against the comfortable mattress, but his tongue never leaves her skin. He skillfully moves up and down while slowly pulling down her damp gown toward her ankles. It finally reaches her ankles, and there, he pulls the thing cloth away and discards it beside the bed.

Going back up her body, his tongue licks on her neck.

"MMMMMMMM!" Amy, still keeping her mouth shut, moans without control of her bodies' reaction to the wonderful stimulation. Her moans and hard breathing escalates when he proceeds to go down to her chest. Just from the look of her large, succulent breasts, makes Sonic's member harden.

His tongue flickers right on her nipple making her blush wildly and almost speak up. The sensation makes her nipples hard with arousal while he tongue switches back and forth between each one.

_MMMMMM! _

_FUCK!_

_I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE..._

Soon both are covered with his saliva leaving with wetter than from when she first stepped out of the shower. Repeatedly, his tongue fondles her sensitive skin and rubbing in between her wet thighs making her body go crazy.

Now, to further seduce her, his mouth completely covers her nipple and begins to suck on the precious liquid she has in storage. It instantly flows into his mouth and flows down his throat. The taste is as heavenly as he remembers it. As soon as he has enough, he pulls back as breast milk drips from his mouth and down his chin. Looking up and down her body, his eyes stop at her womanhood that's aching for his touch.

By now, her whole body is covered in water and sweat, her face is flushed red, and her flower is dripping wet. The very look of her makes him stand at attention and breath heavily as he takes a deep breath.

"Ames... I know you wanna say something by now.. don't you?"

Her face sharply turns from his face to look across the room. Even with her body begging for his touch and love, she's still holding back and keeping her mouth shut.

_She's so damn stubborn! _

_But I bet she wont be for much longer._

_Let's see..._

"Mmm... now I know what I'm about to lick next will _definitely_ make you talk.. in more ways than one." Sonic says in a tempting voice making Amy shut her eyes in embarrassment. His hand rubs right above her pussy causing her to moan once again. It's wet and warm as he travels further to see the beauty waiting for him. Lifting up her legs to rest on his shoulders, he's allowed more access to delve into her very sensitive inner being as she begins to moan from his touch.

"... mmm..." Amy shuts her eyes as feels her body weight shift. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Like he thought, she finally opens her mouth and is silent no longer. Her angelic voice is music to his ears as it fills up the whole room like a stereo system. Pushing far and deep into her warm, tight hole he tastes her sweet essence dripping out. His tongue licks up and down her sensitive lips making her body tremble and sweat. Moving back and forth, his tongue comes across her g-spot to lightly touch it. From that simple contact, he gets her voice to become high-pitched.

"UUUUUHHHHHH! FFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCKKK!"

The sounds she makes are enough to make him harder and more desiring of her body. As he continues to push inside her inner being, he feels her walls tightening around his tongue. As seconds go by, Amy's getting closer and closer to her bursting. Sensing this, Sonic picks up his speed and pushes in and out of her faster making her scream and moan his name.

"S-SONIC! P-PLEASEE... I CAN'T... I C-CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She begs of him.

_Hehe, _

_I knew it.._

Gladly, he speeds up his licking and rubbing of her flesh making her orgasm come quickly. At that moment, Amy lets out the loudest most lascivious moan as she possibly can as her flower bursts right into her lover's mouth.

"S-S-SOOOOOOOOOOOONIC! MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHH!"

Sonic's tongue catches every single drop of her cum. Greedily, he swallows all of the sweetness that she releases for him. Amy breathes heavily as he slowly lays her legs back down on the bed and pulls back to wipe his mouth.

"I'll have to admit it Ames.." Sonic says with a smirk as he licks his lips clean of the sweet liquid. "You lasted longer than I thought you would."

"O-oh be quiet!"

"Oh really? I'm sure it's quite hard for you to be quiet now.." He says with a smirk as she, blushing at the same time, looks down to see a big bulge just waiting to penetrate her. With a certain quickness, they come right off as he throws them in the same pile of her nightgown. He then picks her legs up and moves himself in between them.

His erection rubs against Amy's pussy making her moan once again. It rubs and pokes to enter inside as her voice becomes louder and louder. Pushing slow at first, he makes his way in. Stretching her walls with his hard member, Amy holds her breath as she feels it going deep into her.

Licking his lips as soon as he's fully inside, he begins to move back and forth. Moving in and out at a slowly steady pace, he looks down at her face that's flushed with red and full of lust. Her precious face makes his smile as he breathes heavily.

"Amy... you know I love you, right?" He speaks in a rough, accented voice as he continues to thrust into her. As he talks, she's automatically turned on even more. For some reason, his talking only makes her whole body erupt with desire to hear him speak more.

She doesn't have to say a thing, because he keeps on talking to her. "I do really love you.. and... and I'm sorry... so sorry for leaving and not telling you. I h-had something important to... t-t-take care of! But still... that's no excuse... I'm also sorry for sharing your body with someone else. I shouldn't have done either... o-of those things. It was wrong.. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

_Shit..._

Sonic groans as he begins to pick up his speed. His dick slips in and out of her whole at the same time her moaning increases. Her arms hug around his back to pull him forth into a wet kiss before he could speak again.

"And I just can't... I wont have you mad at me like this.. because I know you love me too.. and even if you wont talk to me.. I'll talk to you! _Sei bella. _You are sooo fucking beautiful! _Ti adoro._ I adore you. _Ho bisogno di te_. I need you! _Ti amo_. I love you! You hear me? I fucking love you, Amy! So please... f-forgive me!"

Sonic can no longer control the movements of his body as he goes faster and faster making her moans louder and louder in the process. He feels the awesome feeling that's soon coming for both of them. Once again, he feels Amy's walls growing tight around his hard dick. Both are extremely close. On the edge. Near the edge With only a few more of thrusting in and out, they reach their peak.

"FUUUUUUUUCKKK! SOOOOONICCCC!"

"AAAAAAAAAMMMMYY!"

**Their bodies experience an unbelievable pleasure that completely numbs their senses. Despite the moment being short, the after affects seem to last for an eternity. In Sonic's mind, he wishes he could have lasted a bit longer, but he knows he couldn't really control himself. Shaking the thought from his mind, his lips connect roughly with Amy's as they share a sweet and loving kiss as his lower body slowly comes to a stop...**

"So you see... I'm sorry, okay? You see that I'm sorry for leaving you and... letting that _event_ occur back at the house. Don't you?" He breathes heavily as he talks, because of the strong climax takes most of his energy.

She, breathing as hard as him with sweat rolling down her body, moves her wet hair out of her face. Blinking once, she tilts her head with a tired grin on his face. "S-sonic.. I know that now. And I.. forgive you, okay? I'm just sorry for what I said to back at the house. I didn't mean it.I was just so angry."

"I know.. but you were right to be. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. That wont happen ever again, because... _Ti amo_, Amy."

"Huh?"

Sonic laughs at her confusion and then explains. "It means I love you, remember? When I was talking and making love to you while you were making those funny faces."

"Sonic... very funny! But yeah... Hehe, I love you too, Sonic." Amy playfully frowns from his teasing.

"Yeah, I know.. and I also know that.. I wont ever, ever, EVER make you sad like that again. I promise I wont leave you or my kids without telling you. Never again."

Amy smiles at his words and kisses him right on the nose. "I know, Sonic. I **also** know that!"

**A few seconds after the remaining feelings of their climaxes come to an end, they hear the sounds of the twins crying from the adjoining room. Echo and Coral seem to have heard their parents' passionate moment and were now awake and crying for them...  
**

"The twins? They're awake?" Amy says in a startled voice. "We must have awoken them..."

Sonic laughs at her saying. "Well, it was _mostly_ you, you know. I don't moan and scream as loud as you do."

"Oh, w-whatever! I'm going to go check on them while you have your little jokes!"

"Haha.. oh! Wait, Ames!" He stops her as he gets up from the bed to go find his pants. From there, he reaches into his pocket to pull out a small black box. Walking back to the bed, he gets down on one knees to hold it up to her. Slowly he opens it to reveal a glittering diamond ring.

"This is for you."

"Oooh, wow, Sonic. You're down on one knee, naked, and giving me an engagement ring?" Amy laughs nervously as she takes a closer look. She breathes in a sharp breath as she slowly recognizes the gem from long ago. "Wait, is that-"

"Yeah, it's the same ring you saw when we went on our first date in Miami." Sonic reminds her as her green eyes grow wide in awe.

"Wait! Y-you really remembered that!? But that was almost a year ago!"

"Of course, I remember. When I was in Miami, it came across my mind, and I knew you really wanted it that day you were looking at it through the store window, but you didn't want to ask for it. I could see it in your eyes that you wanted it bad too... now that we're getting married soon... I wanted you to have it."

Amy, blushing and beaming happily, slowly nods her head. "I-I see.."

"_Sei l'amore della mia vita..._" He tells her as he slips the diamond ring right onto her finger. "You are the love of my life. And my wife who deserves more in the world than I can give her. Maybe more than me, because I do so many stupid things.. but I just hope you can forgive me for the wrong I've done to you, because I love you."

Amy smiles happily as the moonlight entering into the room makes the ring shine as bright as the sun. "Sonic, I forgive you like I said before! A-and this ring... I... I really.. I-I really love it... t-thank-you.."

"_Ti amo_, Amy.. which you already know means... I love you.. forever and always."

"I love you too... now, come oooooooon! Let's go check on Echo and Coral. I'm sure they'll both be very happy to see their daddy and the new ring he brought mommy." Amy says happily as she kisses him again before getting up from the bed. Her eyes are almost glued to the new ring on her finger as she walks across the room.

_So pretty..._

Sonic, who's already gotten up from his kneeling position, takes a seat on the bed to watch as Amy finds her gown under his clothes and puts it back on her naked, sweating body.

"Stop staring at my ass and get yours up!" She snaps as soon as she turns around to see him sitting there and staring.

Sonic only rolls his eyes as he gets up to stretch his aching arms. He yawns as he reaches over to turn on the light in the dimmed room. "Alright, alright."

_Damn, _

_It's safe to say that Tails and bro were successful in calming the girls down._

_Thank God..._

_Life is back to normal here on the Island now that we're back with them._

_Man, it feels good to be back home._

* * *

**End~  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, it's the longest I've EVER written, and it took me a LONG time. I'll reread back over it to catch mistakes/errors, but still, I hope it's decent enough!**

**Remember, reviews and favorites make me smile~ :) (And thanks for the continuous ones I receive everyday!)  
**

**Next chapter is the wedding and nearly close to the end of this part of the series. It may be the official end OR the second chapter to the end. I haven't decided yet, but still be on the lookout for it!**

**BTW: I finished a picture of Amy and Rosy on my DeviantArt, so if you would like to check it out my name on there is [sToya41]. Oh, and before someone asks or mentions this, I haven't forgotten about my other stories! I'm in the process of writing them as we speak, so please be patient~ :D  
**

**READ/REVIEW**

**PEACE~!**


End file.
